Lucky Fox Paradox
by imthepunchlord
Summary: After the failure with Stoneheart, Marinette had successfully given up the earrings and thought that was that. That she was done with the hero business. Done with anything miraculous. She was wrong. And her actions sparked off a great change of events.
1. Not Right

**This is my take to the idea of "what if Marinette successfully gave up the earrings", what could happen, and how things may go. And how different things can be.**

 **...I guess beware of OCness, technically, since relationships and interactions are going to be different with this AU set up, plus different influences of different miraculouses.**

 **Should be fun though! I'm excited!**

* * *

Marinette winced, feet rooted stiffly to the ground. By the door, another fight sparked and sounded out from the classroom, loud enough that their voices echoed down the hall. She stood tensely by the door to class, clutching a small box of fresh chocolate chip cookies closer to her, sparing a fast glance back for a teacher. None were coming despite the bellows and snarls. Such fights have been happening since the third day of the semester, and have been difficult to silence. These two weeks were reaching a point that teachers were getting tired of dealing with it.

The majority were willing to just let the fight go till Bustier arrived to stop it, becoming white noise in the school. White noise that still had Marinette cringing and unnerved.

And there was one factor that made her all the more reluctant to go in.

She knows the instant she goes in, Chloe was probably going to round on her, the easier target…

Maybe she'll just wait till the teacher came—

"At it again are they?"

Marinette jumped, squeaking in surprise to find a tired Adrien standing next to her, frowning at the classroom door. When he turned to her, she stuttered out, "Ah, ye-yeah, they, they are…" She turned away with a heavy slump, frustrated and embarrassed.

She really can't do anything right it seems…

Adrien grimaced, then sighed, not entirely in the mood to slip in either. Chloe wasn't above trying to get him to join sides. And Alya was always ready to turn and snap at anyone she thought was going to join her. He knows Alya's been cautious about him since the misunderstanding, giving him looks despite making things up with Marinette.

Shaking his head, the blond turned to Marinette, not in the mood to think or deal with either girl first thing in the morning. He focused on his sweeter friend, eyeing the box she has. He asked, "What's that?"

Marinette blinked then looked down to the box. She stuttered, "Oh, uh, coo, cookies. Chip choc- I mean! Chocolate chip! Alya's favorite."

Tikki's favorite.

She was able to learn that before she gave the earrings up.

Adrien smiled, slumping against the wall with a slight sigh. "That's very nice of you."

She cracked a smile at this, a little touched. A little relieved. It was a nice reminder that this was the right thing. She was helping out.

Then popping the box open, she offered him a cookie.

Adrien perked, happily accepting the cookie with a chipper thanks. She smiled as he hummed in delight. Then quickly turned and slipped into the class as she saw Bustier approaching. Adrien shadowed her, licking his fingers for stray chocolate and crumbs.

Like Marinette predicted, Chloe turned on her as she drew near. Before the blonde could strike the unsteady girl, Bustier came in, calling for order. Chloe huffed and sat down. Marinette quickly rushed past her and sat in her seat, softly greeting the redhead, "Hi."

"Hey," Alya greeted back, a scowl on her face, her amber eyes glaring at the back of Chloe's head.

Marinette frowned, fidgeting with the box of sweets she had. Breathing in, she pushed it over to Alya, softly bidding with a shaky smile, "Your favorite… got a new little new ingredient, er, experiment... mind telling me if it's good? Used almond instead of vanilla, and um..."

Blinking, Alya turned to the box, eyes brightening in relief. "Bless you Marinette! I'm sure they're going to be great! They always are!" Alya gushed, dragging the box close and peeking inside, just to make sure it was all full of chocolate chip cookies. Satisfied with what she saw, she set the box down, drawing Marinette's gaze towards Alya's bags on the floor.

That was a mistake.

There, she met large blue eyes peering back at her, eyes that belong to a little ladybug kwami. One that rose up to peer at her every morning.

Marinette jerked her gaze away, feeling uncomfortable.

She doesn't know why Tikki persists in doing this. Doesn't know what the kwami thinks this would do. Compel her to take the earrings back? When Alya was doing such a good job?

Far better than Marinette had...

She ignored the kwami's lingering gaze, repeating in her head like a chant that this was for the best. Alya was better hero material than Marinette. She was actually brave. She wasn't afraid to stand up to others, to act.

Marinette was.

And as she saw with Stoneheart, she didn't have what it takes to be the ladybug hero that Paris needed. Tikki could try to push and persist as much as she wanted; this wasn't going to change anything. Marinette wasn't going to be Ladybug.

Just ignore Tikki, Marinette told herself. Eventually, she'd sink back into Alya's bag as she always did. She had a new holder now, a better hero to work with. She just needed to learn to accept this. She will someday. Marinette was sure she will.

Till then, Marinette would… she would help, however, she could.

That's all she could do.

As Bustier started class, Marinette turned her longing gaze to Adrien, his normally perfect posture slowly start to bend in a slouch as he dozed, leaning heavily on his hand. He was usually a good enough distraction for her when Tikki watched her, but, having met the little god's gaze accidentally, there was an added weight today. She could feel Tikki's gaze for the whole period. It was near the end when the kwami relented, and sunk back down into Alya's bag, leaving the dark hair girl to slump, feeling emotionally drained.

It was for the best, Marinette mentally reminded herself.

It was for the best...

* * *

For the first time that day, Chat stretched, arms reaching above his head in a back-bending, joint-popping symphony. The nap in the class had done a world of good, and the evening air just seemed _invigorating_ , renewing his waning energy. It made him just want to jump up and race around nonstop until he collapsed. Just run for the enjoyment of running, just to feel like he was moving, just to feel alive, to feel like nothing in this world could stop him.

Plagg once mentioned that a miraculous could be quite intoxicating. With this feeling, feeling like nothing in the world could stop him, Chat could get it.

It was a sensation and power he could get drunk on.

Nothing could ruin—

"There you are!"

Chat faltered, the amazing feeling vanishing like a startled bird. His shoulders dropped slightly, before rising with forced vigor, though his ears stayed just a little limp on his head. With of a tight smile, he turned towards his partner.

"Coccinelle." He greeted her evenly.

Coccinelle dropped down on the roof he was on, standing up from her crouch and prowling to him. She was a very different ladybug hero to the first one.

This ladybug was a little taller than the first, her suit a little more of an orange red than the scarlet of the first, nearly matching her bushy red hair. A ladybug with only two dots on her mask, set over her honey brown eyes. A ladybug that had a cape fluttering at her shoulders, a cape that looked like ladybug wings, though they didn't work like wings, much to her disappointment.

A ladybug that was different from the first.

A ladybug that was his partner.

A partner he felt… off with.

Still, he smiled as she approached, meeting her bright gaze as optimistically as he could. Off or not, this was his partner. He was inclined to make the best of this as he can.

"Where have you been, Chat Noir?" she wondered aloud, raising a brow at him.

"Been pretty busy lately Coccinelle," he told her, his belt tail giving an uneasy twitch.

She pursed her lips, making him cringe a little.

He could swear on his miraculous that he has been. There's been a lot of shoots piling up, his Chinese teacher had to go back to China soon and wanted to pile on as much as she could before she left and of course, school work he's working hard to stay on top of so his father doesn't pull him out of school and…

It was the honest truth: he'd been _busy._

Busy enough to skip out on a few patrols.

Plagg said it was ok. _"A cat needs their sleep."_

Coccinelle could handle patrolling on her own.

But Coccinelle wasn't really the understanding sort...

She gave him an unimpressed look, and Chat quickly looked away, ears drooping in shame. Coccinelle's mere glance was a full reminder as to why he really did want to try and make it to patrols.

"You do know, being heroes takes priority over everything else, right?" Coccinelle voiced patiently, sighing a little as she stared at the cat.

"Yes," he answered dully. But turning to her, he tried to reason, "But I really was too busy-"

"I got things going on in my life too!" Coccinelle cut in, holding her hand up, "But I always make sure that the hero work is taken care of. You just got to manage your time better."

He sighed and nodded.

She leaned forward, brow raised. "You'll try and do better, right? I'm sure your kwami would help you if you ask, I know Tikki's a big help in planning out my schedule, what I can miss as Coccinelle. Surely ah, Plagg, could do the same?"

Chat highly doubted that. "...I'll try," he reassured quietly with a smile.

"Great!" Coccinelle declared, giving him a hearty shove, nearly sending the tired cat tumbling on the roof they stood on. "Even more so since I do need you Chat. If an akuma popped up—"

"I would've come," he tried to ease.

"Yeah, but it'd be better if you were there than rushing in a few minutes late," she stated. "And I need you to be there to distract them so I can whoop some akuma ass!"

He simply nodded.

"Now," Coccinelle voiced, "since you've been kinda slacking on me, can you finish this patrol route for me, right Kitty Cat?"

"Yeah. I, I will."

"Great. You better be here for tomorrow's patrol. Never know when Hawkmoth will act next!" Satisfied, Coccinelle raced away, no doubt heading home. Or maybe she was doing a different patrol route. She was serious about this hero thing. He wouldn't be surprised to think that she was keeping a lookout, or continuing her patrol.

Or maybe she was just going home since she has been patrolling on her own the past few days.

Chat didn't turn to peer after her, shoulders slumped, the once lively air feeling stale to him.

The energy from before felt drained, and the glee of the run felt like a chore.

Sighing, he took out his baton, and moved in a half-hearted run, sparing lazy glances to the streets below.

Coccinelle insisted they patrol every night now they had an active supervillain in Paris, just in case he moved during the night but… thus far, Hawkmoth seemed to only active during the day, targeting people when they were upset and about. Which made sense. Most people were active during the day.

Not that patrolling was a bad idea, it was a good safety precaution, a good just in case; and Chat had originally thought it'd be a great bonding activity for them, that maybe it could make the partnership feel better between them. But…

It was more another chore to do.

Coccinelle set and serious to search every nook and cranny, no talking allowed less that distract her from any trouble.

Not that there was any real trouble.

With Hawkmoth about, police patrolled more as well, catching any other crimes or trouble on their own.

Chat supposed it was also good publicity, for now, reassuring the people of Paris that they were here to help and were well alert.

But the enjoyment of patrolling was just…

Lackluster.

Missing.

Gone.

Being a hero now just... it was kind of nostalgic.

Which was silly since he was one but, the wonder and thrill of being one, it was kind of gone.

Chat stopped, eyes set on the stadium, where he had last seen his first partner.

His partner, his ladybug.

Maladroit.

That's what she called herself.

Clumsy.

Ineffective.

Awkward.

He was such an idiot.

How odd was it to miss someone he only knew for almost half an hour? How odd was it that he wished it was her with him than Coccinelle. It wasn't that he didn't like Coccinelle, she could be pretty fun when she did relax but…

He found himself longing for the first more.

To have her at his side.

To patrol with her.

 _Maladroit._

He was such an idiot.

If he had just stopped, didn't let the excitement of having a miraculous get to his head, he knew that she would've still been around. Reassure her that she was meant to be there, that she was amazing, could handle being a hero, was meant to be his partner…

But he didn't.

He was just too caught up in the excitement, didn't listen to much of what Plagg told him, missed out on the information of catching the akuma, missed out on making sure she got it, missed out on securing that she'd still be here, at his side, being his partner and…

He jumped away, tearing his gaze from the stadium, racing on, a burning sensation in his chest.

 _"You're two halves of a whole,"_ Plagg told him the first time this new hero showed up and Adrien had turned to him with curious confusion, meeting a kwami's frown when the transformation dropped. _"Of course you're going to miss your other half."_

 _"You had just found each other."_

And now he lost her.

Because he was an idiot that was just too excited, that didn't listen, that didn't do what he was supposed to. He didn't support his true partner, didn't secure her success, and now he lost her. No chance to ever find her again.

Chat stopped, his green gaze settling on the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

On the terrace was Marinette, sitting on her lounge chair, legs pulled up close to her body. She so small and scared, her gaze seemingly set on Notre Dame across from her. Instinct told him to go to her, help and reassure however he could.

But Coccinelle's voice rang out in his head.

 _"We don't interact with civilians unless we have too. I've seen it many times, Chat. Any favoritism or fondness we show will be taken advantage of. Hawk Moth is watching Chat, so no interacting outside saving. It's a safety precaution. A solid one."_

He could get that.

It was sound reasoning.

But it… it felt wrong to ignore her though.

That he, he felt he shouldn't care about that and just go anyway, go to her but...

He shook his head.

Chat Noir didn't know Marinette, he tried to reason.

He had no reason to drop by and try to perk her up.

And like Coccinelle had said when this partnership started, they couldn't get chummy with civilians. She'd be so upset with him if he did. And he'd be equally upset if he did wind up putting Marinette in danger he'd, he'd be a horrible friend. And it'd all be because he couldn't help himself and went to her as Chat and then Hawkmoth made use of her to get to him and...

He just couldn't.

Marinette could wind up in danger.

It just wasn't worth it.

And yet, she looked so small and sad he wanted to pluck her up with his claws, wrap her up in a warm ball and hide her away from whatever was making her so sad. Hold her till it was better. Purr till it took the sad feeling away, just stay pressed to her side till it was all better.

But he couldn't.

Chat didn't know Marinette.

Chat was a hero.

And Coccinelle was right that they couldn't risk it.

But… Adrien knew Marinette.

And he knows he's free tomorrow for lunch.

He could help her perk up tomorrow.

He could use some cheering up too. And Marinette seemed to always find a way to lift his spirits somehow, either with a treat or a small smile. Or even just being there. She made his world brighter and warmer in the smallest ways. And besides, he did want to better their relationship. She was his first friend and yet she was so awkward with him. Maybe some ice cream would be a good way to break that awkwardness between them.

Even more so since she seemed so lonely and quiet.

He had thought she and Alya were friends and yet, Alya always seemed more set on something else and Marinette just seemed to shrink down and… always be alone. What was up with that? Did she really not have any other friends?

Chat shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, his gaze lingering on the sad looking girl.

Yes.

Tomorrow, Adrien will see Marinette. They could both use some encouragement and fun. They'll lift each other's spirits. They'll get better. Become better friends. He'll help her smile more. He'll make her happy. He could be that one to make her happy.

Chloe made his childhood less lonely.

Nino was a great friend at school.

Adrien could be that great friend for Marinette.

He just had to wait till tomorrow.

Tomorrow'll be better. For them both. He'll make sure of it.

So with heavy, lingering reluctance, he turned and dashed away, completely missing how Marinette's gaze snapped to him, watching him disappear into the night. Missing how wishful her gaze was as she peered after him.

* * *

When Adrien dropped into his room, dropping the transformation, he nearly toppled over, groaning.

Plagg whipped around, eyeing him. "You gonna live?" the little black god asked.

"I will, I will," Adrien reassured, wincing as he stood. With no miraculous active, all the energy he had just dropped, leaving him as exhausted as before. But he'll be ok. He just needed a good sleep. That'll take care of everything. A good sleep.

Near him, Plagg frowned. With a huff, the kwami bid, "You know you don't have to always listen to her, right?"

Adrien blinked at the kwami, then turned away with a sigh.

The subject had come up not long after the new ladybug hero appeared, and Adrien found himself regarding being a hero as just another chose he'd been forced to accept. Plagg had a slight distaste for Coccinelle, and every now and then he tried to push Adrien to disobey, to go ahead and do his own thing.

The only time Adrien had listened was now when he was exhausted and overwhelmed.

He had thought it'd be fine to miss a few patrols.

But...

"She's not wrong," Adrien told the kwami. "I, I do need to take heroing more seriously, be on top of it more." _Somehow_ , he thought wryly. "I need to make it to patrols more."

He could catch up on sleep during physics, he supposed. It was his best subject, and between private tutoring and his own interest, he was actually well ahead of the rest of the class. Mendeleieve, however, was not a kind or forgiving teacher and didn't take people sleeping in her class gracefully. She would absolutely tell his father's secretary if he was napping in class, and then his _father_ would hear about it. His father would use any excuse to pull him out of school, and then he really would have to try to schedule time with Nino, and his father _despised_ Nino, never mind _Marinette_. And then Adrien would be out of school, locked in his room with only photo shoots, private tutors and Coccinelle, all day forever and ever and—

Adrien stopped those thoughts.

He breathed in and started to reconsider this.

Maybe he could hide behind Ivan?

Ivan could be his silver lining.

But if Mendeleiev walked around the class—

Adrien jumped when Plagg zipped in front of him. Glaring at the boy, Plagg stated, "You do know she's not right either?"

Adrien sighed, walking past Plagg. "She doesn't know everything!" Plagg called after him, pursuing the boy. "You're juggling enough kid. You can't make a few patrols? Fine. So be it. It's not the end of the world! Everybody needs a break."

Adrien ran a hand over his face, feeling heavy and exhausted. "I can't leave patrols to just her, what about akuma attacks?"

Plagg scoffed. "She can handle herself fine!" Twisting away, the black cat god grumbled, "She's treating you like some sidekick to boss around!"

"Well Coccinelle is the only one that can-"

"Black Cat is important too!" Plagg said, irritation lacing his words. _Chat Noir_ was important, and it was a detail that the current ladybug hero often disregarded.

Adrien went quiet, frowning. "I can't heal or fix anything," Adrien quietly pointed out. Paris' fate all depended on Coccinelle. She was the one who could heal and fix everything.

"She can't end anything," Plagg pointed out. "Creation needs an end."

Adrien sat heavily in his chair, unsure what to say.

Plagg knew what to say. "We need the real Ladybug," Plagg continued, scowling. "Personally, I say we should just take those earrings back."

"Plagg!" Adrien cried sharply, whipping around to face the little god.

"Tikki knows who the real Ladybug is," Plagg told him.

Adrien gave a slight start at this.

The real Ladybug.

His Ladybug.

Plagg knew who she was.

He could be with her…

Adrien shook his head, shoulders slumping. "She didn't want to be a ladybug," he murmured. That's why this one appeared. The first didn't want them. She gave them up. Because he was a stupid partne-

"No," Plagg voiced sharply, pulling Adrien's attention back to him, "she got cold feet, and freaked out over a small, stupid mistake that would've been easily fixed."

Adrien slumped into his seat, leaning back with a sigh. He tiredly humored, "What if she doesn't want to be Ladybug?"

"She'll want to," Plagg said confidently.

Adrien murmured, "...You sound sure."

"I am sure."

Adrien peeked at the kwami.

"She found you," Plagg told him, floating close, paws pointing down to him, "just as you found her. She may deny it, but I don't doubt that seeing another ladybug with you is really bothering her."

Adrien considered this, unable to deny that hearing that kinda perked him up. He got up, slumped onto the bed and rolled to his side, hugging a pillow close.

He really hated the idea of taking the earrings away from Coccinelle. She may be the wrong one, but there was no doubt she loved being Coccinelle.

Adrien didn't know if he could do it.

And he still wasn't sure if his Ladybug really did want to come back, even if he did have the earrings.

He didn't want to act until he was sure.

He didn't want to force anything on anyone, especially considering what these girls may or may not want.

For now, he fell asleep, leaving the frowning kwami alone.

* * *

Being over five thousand years old, and having a long servitude with humans, and many, many friendships with them; there were many heavy emotions that kwamis knew well. Regret. Sorrow. Loss. Anger. Fear.

The list of them could go on.

From humans, kwamis knew these emotions well.

They all had many sob stories to share.

Many faces that still linger in their minds, regrets that darken their shadows, and for the freshest wounds, there was always the wonder of what if.

That was actually quite common.

The what if.

Tikki certainly wonders about it now. Staring down at the logo of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, full of freshly baked cookies Marinette saw to personally deliver to her; the little ladybug god couldn't help but wonder about those what ifs.

It was very, very rare for the ladybug miraculous to be rejected. Others were rejected more commonly.

Like the turtle.

The burden of being the turtle was heavy and long.

Plagg certainly got to see rejection more than her.

Bad luck and destruction?

Those were frightening powers to offer a human. Being a Black Cat usually came with being feared. It came with luck and fate that the true Black Cat returned to Ladybug's side.

Good luck and creation; were far more desirable as a power. Who wouldn't want to be lucky? To be loved? To be a creator?

But there were some that recognized the weight of the ladybug miraculous. A very, frightening weight it was.

Marinette was one of those few.

And she had successfully passed off the earrings, so sure that she couldn't handle that weight.

And the what ifs just kept rolling around in Tikki's mind.

Perhaps she should have been more patient.

In hindsight, Tikki could admit that, pressed and nervous about poor Nooroo, she had rushed Marinette; eager to see a ladybug active and on the move, restoring order as a ladybug should. Maybe she had come on too strong? Maybe she should have been more encouraging, more _inspiring_. But Tikki had known, the instant she'd felt her, that Marinette was a Ladybug— one who promised to be amazing if only she would let herself be.

Promise she wasn't going to reach because Tikki had rushed her. Because Tikki had approached her poorly, and now Tikki had the wrong holder. A girl that wasn't doing well as Ladybug, a girl far too stiff and set and stubborn. A girl that lacked the creativity Ladybug needed. That lacked the generosity, heart, and care a Ladybug needed.

A heart that extended to all, even those the holder bore a grudge too.

Alya's grudges can be too bitter, her temper too fierce, and her mind too set to change and be open to the possibilities before her. She needed a Ladybug that was mentally creative, open to all things, seeing all options that were there.

But Alya...

Tikki sighed, opening the box and peering down at the cookies Marinette piled there. They looked good as always, and yet…

"Don't those look good?" Alya asked cheerfully, trying to mask her concern over her kwami's depression.

Tikki didn't jump, still staring down at the cookies. Alya drew near, a cell in hand, just finishing making a post on the Ladyblog as Lady Wifi, the creator of the Ladyblog, expressing relief that Chat has finally reappeared and Paris' dear spotted heroine wasn't solo anymore. She put her cell away and opened the lid fully, peering down at the cookies. "We're lucky Marinette likes giving away freebies to us, huh?"

Tikki nodded, seating herself down on the box's thin rim, balancing there easily, unable to help the droop of her antennas.

Alya bent down, eyeing the tired little god. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes, I will," Tikki reassured, turning to Alya with a small smile.

Later she will.

She would have to in order to keep Coccinelle going.

Speaking of which.

Her smile fell to a frown, her tail drooping behind her, her antennas going even lower. Alya paused, blinking at the frown the kwami was giving her. Growing defensive, the girl asked, "What?"

"That was uncalled for Alya," the kwami scolded patiently.

"What was?" the girl demanded.

Tikki waved her paws to the girl. "Pushing Chat Noir to be more punctual. Double lives are hard to manage."

"I know that," Alya huffed, crossing her arms. "But I'm managing mine just fine. He can too. It's his responsibility to manage it well too!"

"You don't know what his life is like," Tikki pointed out. "Keeping up with being a good hero means managing both sides, it's fine for him to miss a few patrols to manage his civilian life better."

"But it's his duty-"

"I know. I admire that you want to keep up good appearances with Coccinelle and Chat Noir, to do your job as a hero well. But he's human. And your partner. Have some patience for him, Alya," Tikki cut in.

Alya frowned down at her. "He doesn't take his job as seriously as a hero Tikki. He's probably just goofing off-"

"Have a little more patience," Tikki interrupted, a little sharply.

Alya grimaced.

Tikki frowned, sighing tiredly. "As your kwami, it's my task to guide you as best I can. Your partnership will turn sour, Alya, if you don't have a little more patience. You don't know Chat's life."

"And you do?" Alya shot back.

She didn't.

Tikki couldn't say for sure if the boy was just goofing off, or if he was busy.

She does have enough sense to know that he wasn't happy.

And being the only one in this duo suffering his missing partner, his true half, Tikki couldn't help but want to look out for him. She felt compelled to with how this partnership was going. So she pressed on, ignoring Alya's jab, "Consider that his life may be different than yours. Have a little more patience."

"Fine," Alya sighed. She added with a grumble, "Though I'm sure he's just goofing off."

She prowled off, leaving the tired kwami behind with the box of cookies.

Sighing, Tikki floated down into the box and lounged among the sweets, breathing in the delightful smells, picking up the faint scents of the bakery they're from, of the girl who made and delivered them. Closing her eyes, she pictured where she belonged, pictured herself with the girl she chose, the girl she was really meant to be with.

There was an ache in her chest, a sting in her eyes, and her body felt weighted.

Tikki breathed in the aroma of cookies and allowed herself to relax among the sweets.

Mentally, she recited, _things will be what they will be._

She'll just have to work through it, just like all the rest.

If this was it, this was it.


	2. Bursting Bubbles

**FANART**

 **by zoe-oneesama on tumblr!**

 **post/156489045304/ladyalyabug-from-imthepunchlords-newest**

* * *

With no fight sparking this morning, Marinette was able to slip into class with no trouble. Chloe was content with her nails. Alya seemed a bit late today. Aware that it took a few days for Tikki to work through cookies, unless there was a difficult akuma and Lucky Charms were actually failing Coccinelle, which was rare, Marinette didn't feel like she had to bring any today. She should be good for a few days.

Sighing, Marinette pulled out her sketchbook, intent on doodling until class began. Thoughts wandering, her pencil moved of it's own accord, shades of grey blooming beneath her her fingertips as a sharp grin, mischievous eyes, and wild hair. Thoughts in an absent whirl, she worked idly as the pencil slid around, shading and smudging the picture add depth to shadows and dark leather. Lifting her pencil and rolling it between her fingers considerately, Marinette detailed windswept hair. Humming, she flipped it around and started erasing stray lines to bring metallic accents into gleaming relief.

So focused and set on her task, she didn't hear the tired voice calling to her.

Didn't feel the curios green eyes watching her work.

She did give a start when there was a tap on her page, looking up in surprise to see Adrien peering after, lips quirked up in fond amusement.

"A-Adrien!" she stuttered, surprised. "Mor-moon, mooning!" Her cheeks flared red, and at his surprised blink, she ran her hand over her face, frustrated and flustered. "Morning," she corrected with a dull, frustrated note.

"Good morning," he laughed, turning his gaze down to her page, his tired smile growing, making him look a little more awake. "You a Chat fan?" he asked, an excited edge in his tone.

Blinking, she looked down a little surprised to see that she had doodled Chat Noir on the page. On their own, her lips curled up, her hands moving to darken a few lines on his face, bring out the details on him. "Yeah," she confirmed automatically. Then straightening up, she offered, "He's, he's got a pretty cool costume. N-nice style and uh… yeah, he's cool."

Adrien was beaming, looking delighted to hear this. Coccinelle had more fans than Chat, being the real hero of the duo with him there just as a distraction; he didn't really need the attention, having enough as Adrien, but it was nice hearing someone like Chat.

Catching onto his glee, she voiced, "I, I uh, I saw hi-him, night las, bleh, lad night. Last! Last night." She sunk down in her seat, lips pursed out in a pout.

Adrien just kept smiling, patient with her struggle. "I bet that was cool," he voiced.

"It, it was." She smiled, then turned her gaze to her desk's top, shoulders drooping a little, she didn't offer anymore, well aware that she was just going to verbally screw up.

Why did she even bother?

"Hey, Marinette?"

She looked up, meeting his half-lidded green eyes. With a warm smile ever so present on his lips, Adrien asked, "Would you like to get ice cream during lunch?"

She stared at him, surprised. "I-ice cream?"

He nodded.

"I-yes! I love yo-too!" Her cheeks dusted pink, pleased and touched that he wanted to go out with her. Adrien shared her smile. They both gave a start when the door burst open and Alya hurried in, muttering under her breath.

Adrien turned back to the front and Alya plopped down in the seat beside Marinette, huffing.

"Busy morning?" Marinette guessed quietly.

"Sisters," Alya huffed. "Didn't want to get ready _or_ go to school…"

Marinette pursed her lips, nodding as she accepted this.

Licking her lips nervously, Marinette leaned towards Alya. "Adrien and I are going out for ice cream during lunch!" she murmured excitedly, cautious of being overheard by the boy in question.

"That's great," Alya said distractedly, scrambling to gather her things as the teacher strolled in.

Beside her Marinette faltered, then shrunk back down in her seat, shoulders drooping. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red blur and quickly turned her gaze up towards the blackboard, where Bustier was writing out the lesson plan.

She was not going to meet Tikki's gaze today, not if she could help it.

When Bustier called for books, Marinette moved to get hers.

She stopped to peer at her drawing of Chat, who smiled out at her from the page of her still-open sketchbook, which had been hastily stuffed into her bag when class began.

The cat was beaming on the page, just like the last time she truly saw him.

It seemed fitting for him to have that big grin.

...She wondered if it was just her, but it seemed like he didn't smile as much as he had that first day.

Marinette quickly pushed the thought back and closed her sketchbook.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Marinette was a mess of nerves.

She moved quickly to her locker, opening it and setting her things in, grabbing her cell to send her mother a quick message, and all the while trying to work past the frantic beat of her heart which was going a mile a minute.

It wasn't a date, Marinette told herself, trying to calm her racing heart. _It wasn't a date._

Because Adrien had never stated it was, and she wasn't even sure if he saw her romantically or not. But, it was them _alone_ together and there was a slight chance and _oh_ she was so hopeful! But there was also the reality that he never really looked at her romantically before and _oh_ she didn't know if she could do this! She probably shouldn't bother, she told herself frantically. After all, why wasshebotheringsheshouldjustcancelbeforesheembarassedhersel—

"You ok?"

She jumped with a squeal, whipping around to see Adrien looking at with slightly worried frown. "You looked like you were having a bit of a panic attack," he said, tilting his head down to her, concerned. "If this is too much-"

"No!" she said sharply, wincing as she realized she had just cut him off. Scrambling, she reassured, "No, no, it's, it's ok. I'm, I'm excited! Really excited!"

He eyed her, frowning. "You sure?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was to stress her out. Which he seemed to be doing a lot, Adrien thought self-deprecatingly.

"Ye-yes!" she insisted. "Just, just really excited. It's um, it's been awhile since I… had ice cream with anyone…" Marinette faltered, lips pursing. Now _that_ just made her sound sad, she thought forlornly.

Marinette hurried out, "I'm good! I'd love to get some ice cream today."

He nodded, shoulders slumping a little with relief, then he struggled to hold off another yawn trying to force its way out of him.

It was Marinette's turn to frown in concern. "Are _you_ up for it?" she gently shot back.

"I am!" he reassures, "Some ice cream will do me good, probably wake me up!"

Marinette smiled, awkward yet pleased. "If you're sure."

"I am," Adrien insisted.

"Ok!" she chirped, pulling out her wallet, dropping it into her purse. Turning to Adrien, she proclaimed, "Let's go get ice cream!"

* * *

The nearby park was always a perfect little place to go to. It was quiet, empty, offered privacy and peace and relaxation. It was one of her favorite places to sit and draw, maybe tinker if the supplies she needed weren't too bulky to cart around.

Now, it was a relaxing setting for two to sit back and enjoy their ice cream.

Well, would be relaxing if Marinette wasn't frantically scrambling for something to say. But she was drawing a blank. Mention the weather? Ask about his school year? Talk about movies? What movies did he even like?

Marinette was started out of her frantic thoughts by Adrien's content hum. Turning, she watched him lick around the ice cream scoop, enjoying the sweet treat he had in his hand.

Cracking a smile, she asked, "Been a while?"

Licking his lips as he withdrew, Adrien admitted, "Forever."

She hummed, sliding her cone around, shaping her cold treat with her tongue. Licking her lips, she said, "I'll have to sneak you away more often."

"Definitely," Adrien agreed.

Marinette smiled, pleased at the thought.

Humming, he spared her a tired glance, considering the girl beside him. Carefully, he asked, "Are you ok?"

She blinked at him. "I'm ok?"

"You seem… sad, kinda, lately," Adrien admitted, studying his ice cream cone intently

"Oh…" Marinette sank down in her seat, frowning at her cone. She considered this for a moment, wondering if she should share her thoughts with Adrien. He seemed tired, and she... she wasn't sure if she really could share this. That maybe she was just being childish and stupid and… it was done. The deed was done.

And it was bothering her and it shouldn't and…

Marinette curled in on herself, eyes stinging, fingers tightening on her cone.

Words started to bubble and fester on her tongue, her chest feeling heavy, something feeling ready to burst forth.

She shouldn't tell him.

Technically, this wasn't something she was to share.

It was to stay a secret, Tikki had said so.

No one was supposed to know.

She couldn't tell Adrien that she gave up the chance to be a hero. That she had some magical earrings that fell into her lap, she did poorly with them, gave them up knowing they were in good hands and yet…

She found herself wishing that she had them back?

How ridiculous was that?

It made her feel childish and stupid and frustrated and…

Yet, she couldn't help but think.

That could've been _her_ soaring through the skies with Chat.

"Have you," she started softly, barely a whisper in the air. "Have you ever, given something up, and regret it? Do you wonder if that was a mistake? That, I, I gave…" She sighed, shaking her head. "Thanks, Adrien, but, I'm ok, it's, it's dumb. It's just me being stupid." She gave a bit a weak laugh, shaking her head. "It'll pass, I'm sure," she murmured.

 _Splat._

The sound had Marinette jolting out of her reverie, head turning in surprise before she giggled quietly. Adrien must have been more tired than he let on; his eyes were closed and his breathing was light and even as he slumped against the bench's metal arm. The sound she'd heard was his ice cream scoop hitting the ground, the rest of it threatening to follow as it tilted precariously in his hand.

Her shoulders slumped at the sight.

Reaching over, she gently took his ice cream away, considering it before she glanced back over to the passed out boy.

He's been tired for the past few days.

With a sigh, watching his ice cream start to melt and fall apart, Marinette dumped it in a near trash bin. She doesn't think he'd appreciate waking to melted ice cream on his pants.

Just as she sat back down, she turned to Adrien sharply when his arm gave out from under him.

She watched him sit up and squint, taking in where he was.

She looked away, expecting him to flop back over.

Marinette stiffened, eyes wide when his head settled on hers with a tired sigh. She sat tense for a minute, very aware of his weight on her, of the warmth of his body, the smell of his cologne, the familiar scent of fabrics, the trace of rain and night air. Slowly she relaxed, going back to her ice cream, letting Adrien rest and lean on her.

Not quite what she had in mind when he asked her out for ice cream, but, it was nice.

Marinette was fine.

* * *

"I am so sorry I fell asleep on you!" Adrien exclaimed, trailing after Marinette, flustered and embarrassed.

"It's ok," she tried to assure him, "you were tired and—"

"I know but, I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you!" Adrien insisted, running a hand over his face, groaning. Pausing with a frown, he asked, "I even asked you something, didn't I?"

"It was nothing," Marinette told him. "It was about homework."

Adrien sighed tiredly, coming up beside her, posture drooping. "Still I'm sorry," he repeated. He asked her out to help perk her up and he just wound up falling asleep on her. What sort of friend does that?!

Marinette just giggled, patting his arm. "You got some needed rest at least," she offered.

He cracked a smile, turning to her. "Yeah, thanks, Marinette."

She squeaked, going stiff at his smile. "Wel, welcome."

His smile just grew, eyes going warm.

She stopped, enraptured with that grin.

A smile directed at her.

She has been blessed this day.

"Adrien!"

The two gave a start, seeing Nino come by. His gaze flickered to Marinette, curious and intrigued, before turning to Adrien, waving. Marinette quickly dismissed herself, leaving the two alone, missing how both boys peered after her.

"You look better," Nino noted, grinning. He lightly teased, "Good date?"

Adrien raised a brow, considering this. "Don't know if it was a date." Especially since he kinda fell asleep on her. It was quite a start to awaken finding himself sort of flopped on her, Marinette doodling in some little sketchbook.

"Ice cream with a cute girl, I'd count it," Nino piped in.

Adrien shrugged. Perhaps. It's not unappealing to think of dating Marinette. She smelled nice, like all the baked goods in her bakery home. She had this life and air to her that seemed to energize him, a presence he can't help but be drawn too, to want to be in. And she really did perk him up, he appreciated how she listened, she didn't grab at him… he especially appreciated her not grabbing him. Adrien's found he's really disliked being grabbed after getting Plagg.

...That reminded Adrien.

He shouldn't.

Dating would technically count as favoritism, wouldn't it?

Coccinelle would disapprove.

He shouldn't date while he was Chat.

With a suggestive smile, Nino asked, "You going to invite her to your birthday party? I can get the mood going."

Adrien blinked at him, his previous thought effectively derailed. "Birthday party?"

"Yeah, you got a birthday coming up in a few days right? Birthday party?"

Oh. With a small smile, Adrien told Nino, "Sorry, Père wouldn't allow me to have a party."

Nino gaped at him. "What?"

"No birthday parties."

"Wha- but, it's your, that's _whack_!" Nino spluttered in horror.

Adrien gave a sad shrug. "Sorry, Nino. Just uh, well…" He frowned. He really had nothing to defend and reason with on why there wasn't going to be a party for his birthday.

"That's ridiculous," Nino declared.

Adrien made no argument.

He really had none to offer him.

A few days later, Adrien wished he did.

* * *

Heart pounding, Marinette crept towards the Agreste manor, gripping Adrien's gift tightly, her eyes still drawn to the skies, where she had last seen her parents. Where everyone had seen all the adults in Paris.

And then there were those bubbles with a command order to everyone from class to come by to celebrate Adrien's birthday.

That Bubbler would know who didn't show up.

And Marinette, helpless against an akuma, dared not risk his wrath.

….And it did provide her a chance to slip this in. A present she worked on the side for Adrien, a present she was too unnerved to give him. To even bring to school. She at least had a chance to drop it off with this.

She clutched the wrapping, listening to it wrinkle beneath her hands.

She hoped he loved it.

"Alright, Marinette made it!"

Marinette jumped, whipping around to see Bubbler grinning down at her, standing close behind her. She scrambled back, clutching the present to her chest. Ignoring her startlement of him, Bubbler pushed her forward, towards the gate and allowing her to see that everyone from the class was there. Everyone but…

"That just leaves Cesaire and the birthday boy," the akuma murmured to himself, looking back, arm comfortably slung over Marinette's shoulders, leaving her tense. He reached for the large wand at his back. "Maybe I should send the lady an escort-"

In a panic, Marinette rushed out, "She's has siblings!"

Bubbler turned to her.

"She, she has two little sisters," Marinette elaborated, flinching under his stare. "She, she may be late because of them. Tr-trying to calm them down."

Bubbler hummed, rubbing his chin at this. "Alright," he bid, "that's a good excuse to be late."

Marinette sagged in relief.

But tensed when he narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you still doing out here? Get in there and join the party! We got a boy to make happy!"

Free of Bubbler's arm, Marinette scrambled past the gates, nervously joining the mass of equally uneasy students. She eyed the rooftops apprehensively, looking out for the heroes.

They should be arriving soon.

Marinette snapped to attention when Bubbler shouted something out, and the next she knew, bodies were swaying around her, stiffly dancing to Bubbler's beats. Marinette tensed, realizing that the akuma wanted them to dance.

She was a horrible dancer!

Gripping Adrien's present tightly, she started to work her way through the crowd, trying to keep hidden from the akuma's gaze. She was close to the Agreste household when someone bumped into her, pitching her forward and sending her gift flying.

She squeaked in alarm, watching it go.

Before she could chase after it, she was grabbed and turned around, meeting Bubbler's glare.

"You think I didn't notice you trying to sneak off?" the akuma growled.

"Um," she squeaked, shrinking down.

He pointed to the crowd, ordering, "Get back in there."

Marinette was shoved back into the mass, bouncing off Ivan, who thankfully caught her. As the akuma prowled back to his stage, Ivan straightened her out, frowning. "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she muttered, not taking her hand off Ivan's wrist, feeling safe near the large boy. She stared wistfully past the crowd, to where she suspected the gift fell.

"Just stay and kinda dance," Ivan told her. "He threatened to send me to space for not dancing."

Marinette gulped, feeling sick at the prospect of being trapped in a bubble, sent up to space. Her mind whipped to her parents, trapped in bubbles, floating in space… heart pounding, she grabbed her elbows, clutching them tightly.

Coccinelle'll fix it, she told herself.

She won't make a critical mistake like _Marinette_ would.

She'll bring all of them back.

"Just dance a little," Ivan told her.

Marinette gave a shaky nod, allowing her body to rock back and forth, listening to the beat.

Normally she loved Nino's music.

His music was creative, it was in a miraculous middle of levity and calm; she loved putting on his music to listen to while she worked. She found that it could always be so inspiring and just allowed her creative juices to _flow_ and _create_ and…

Right now though, these tunes, these notes.

She knew them.

She knew these notes very well.

But right now, they sounded off.

They sounded scary.

And as she looked upon the unnerved faces of her classmates, her unease just grew.

She silently pleaded for Coccinelle and Chat to get there as quickly as they could.

* * *

It wasn't too often that Adrien hesitated when there was a clear answer before him. There was an akuma, he had to take care of it. It's a simple fact.

But, most akumas didn't go out of their way to throw him a birthday party.

He's actually never known an akuma to do such a thing, going out of their way for someone else, trying to make them happy.

It was touching.

It told Adrien he had a true, genuine friend in Nino.

And it kind of dampened on the fact that he had to go and crash his own birthday party.

His first birthday party too.

Plagg seemed to have different ideas though. Like a devil on his shoulder, the kwami suggested, "You could just enjoy the party."

"But…"

"You've been working hard," Plagg pointed out, "and you really did love the idea of having a party. And I notice that Coccinelle isn't here yet." Plagg flashed him a toothy grin. "You got some time."

Adrien glanced out the window, seeing Bubbler wave to him, beckoning him out. He turned away to set up the dj, ready to blast some tunes.

Adrien shifted by the window, torn.

"It could be quite fun," Plagg continued to tempt in his ear.

Adrien licked his lips, listening to the upbeat music Bubbler started to play, watching his classmates gather, watching them sway and dance to the music.

"It, it does look like fun," Adrien murmured.

"Then go have fun," Plagg said.

"Just, till Coccinelle arrives," he reasoned, but it sounded weak, even to his own ears.

"Sure, sure," Plagg agreed, his own body rocking to the music, a little dance to help encourage this idea.

So when Adrien withdrew from the window, Plagg darted into his jacket, wiggling in and hiding away. Adrien slipped outside, eyes widening in wonder when the crowd turned and cheered at his entrance.

Touched, he eagerly joined the crowd, Bubbler voice's ranging out above them. "Alright let's party!"

Music flared and twisted in the air, bodies swayed, jerked, and curled with the notes. Adrien eagerly joined, letting the song fill his ears, to just move, be alive, not care what anyone would think.

It was amazing.

It was just what he needed for a birthday party.

Music in the air, everyone simply moving and dancing, enjoying themselves and happy.

Adrien turned when he caught sight of dark hair, gleaming blue in the light. He was about to call out to Marinette, to ask how she liked the music, how she liked his first birthday party.

He saw the answer on her face.

She looked scared, turning worried, fretful eyes to the skies.

Adrien faltered.

Why did she look so uncomfortable?

Why was she not having fun?

Was she the only one?

He turned his gaze to his classmates, catching sight of forced smile, downcast eyes, fearful looks up to Bubbler.

No one was happy.

No one wanted to be here.

Adrien's arms dropped down, the magic of the moment dying away. He should've just changed, Adrien realized, should have just become Chat Noir. What use was a party for him if no one wanted to be here? If no one was enjoying themselves?

"Adrihoney!"

Adrien grunted as he was tackled, looking down to see Chloe clutching him a little tighter than he would've liked. Forcing down the complaining meows he wanted to let out, he greeted, "Chloe, you made it." Despite the sudden, tight grab, he smiled.

"Of course!" she proclaimed, withdrawing and flashing him the biggest beam. "You're first birthday party? How could I miss it?" Chloe blinked, frowning. "Why aren't you smiling? Do you not like your first party?" She narrowed. "Do I have to go talk to that clown over there?"

"No!" Adrien said quickly.

He's well aware that Nino wasn't fond of Chloe.

He did not want to risk her pissing him off while he was an akuma.

"The party's great," he eased, drawing her blue eyes back to him, "it just seems like no one wants to be here…"

Chloe set her hand on his cheek, offering him a flirty smile. "I want to be here," she told him. "Isn't that enough?"

In truth, no.

It'd be better if everyone wanted to be here.

If his best friend wasn't turned into an akuma.

If his father just allowed this party.

But he didn't.

Nino was Bubbler right now.

And no one was having fun. And Adrien didn't notice immediately and… he really should've just transformed, started this fight.

But, he can admit, he does appreciate Chloe admitting that she wanted to be here for his first party.

With a small smile, he said, "Thanks Chlo."

"Anytime Adrihoney," she cooed, then gave him quite a fright when she started to bring his head down, her lips puckering. Metaphorical hackles were going up. Adrien was going to _nope_ right out of this.

He was saved from being forced to take drastic measures when Coccinelle's voice rang out over the crowd, her cry of "Akuma!" bringing a screeching halt to all movement within the crowd.

All heads whipped up to her, watching her reel her yo-yo back, and Adrien quickly snuck away. Coccinelle's honey eyes glared down at Bubbler, demanding with a dramatic point, "Bring the adults back _now_."

Bubbler just smiled though, taking out his wand. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, _Bug_."

He shot his wand out and Coccinelle dove out of the way. Seeing her drop down towards the throng below, students scattered, rushing towards the Agreste manor to hide away and avoid the fight.

Not everyone made it though.

Juleka tripped, falling with a startled cry. Marinette skidded to a stop, whipping around and rushing back to help the dark haired girl just as Bubbler fired another barrage. Coccinelle's yo-yo spun, effortlessly blocking them from trapping her, but unaware of her two classmates nearby.

Eyes widening as she watched the bubble ricochet towards them, Marinette moved on instinct, crouching in front of Juleka, pushing her down and covering her, turning her back to the coming bubbles. Marinette braced for the hit, only to hear them pop behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Chat standing over her, stopping his baton from its spin.

Loudly, the cat proclaimed, "That could've been messy!" Turning, he pointed down to the two gaping girls, ordering, "Go hide!"

Yelping, Marinette reached past the baton and snagged Chat's wrist, yanking him down with them as more bubbles flew harmlessly through the spot his head had been.

"Keep your eyes on the akuma!" She scolded breathlessly, releasing his wrist as he bounced back up.

"Ah, thanks." He mumbled, red tinging his cheeks as he hauled the two girls up and pushed them both towards the terrace. "Go hide! Now!"

They rushed off, joining the students to the front of the Agreste manor, crouching behind the low wall on the porch of the Agreste manor.

Chat rushed forward, swinging at Bubbler and forcing him back, giving Coccinelle more room.

"Juleka!" Rose cried as they ducked down next to her, reaching for the dark hair girl.

"I'm ok," Juleka reassured, taking Rose's hand and giving it a squeeze before turning to the dark-haired girl that was glaring and watching the fight with a grimace.

Juleka said sincerely, "Thanks Marinette."

"It'd be better if we're out of the woods," Marinette murmured back. She crouched lower as wild bubbles blasted over their heads, her classmates quickly echoing her and pressing closer to the ground. Heart pounding, Marinette glared out across the way to the open gate, towards to freedom and safety.

Especially with all these wild shots going around.

The only thing blocking them from just going that way.

Another bubble flew over and slammed into the Agreste manor, rattling it a little with a loud pop and making students cringe.

Marinette grimaced as she stared at it.

They all needed to get out of here.

When Chat dropped down on the low wall that offered as a block for the class, Marinette quickly reached out and grabbed his tail, giving it a tug before he could leap off. Surprised, Chat turned, green eyes boring into her blue ones, pupils thin from adrenaline.

"We need an opening," Marinette told him briskly.

Chat blinked at her, then turned his gaze to the cautious classmates peering back at him. His eyes widened, sparing a fast glance to the gate across from them, guarded by wild bubbles and a yo-yo.

Turning back to Marinette, he reassured with a toothy grin, "Good thing cat and mouse is my favorite game."

Marinette shared his smile, releasing his tail.

Chat jumped up high into the air and came down hard, slamming his boot down on Bubbler's back and pushed off, nearly toppling the akuma over.

And thanks to that, Coccinelle's yo-yo went harmlessly over Bubbler's head.

"Chat!" Coccinelle cried.

Chat ignored her, grinning at Bubbler's dark eyes whipping to him. With an overdramatic, mocking display, Chat called out, "You know, your music never struck a chord with me!"

Bubbler gave a start, gaping at the cat. Then with a growl, he dove at him.

Grinning, Chat tore off, ignoring his partner's confused and annoyed shouts, leading the akuma away, deeper into the surrounding city, and away from her. With a frustrated huff, Coccinelle pursued, grumbling to herself.

Marinette was the first to stand when the yard was empty of supernatural humans. Turning to the crowd and blinked at how all eyes were on her. Not faltering for a moment, she pointed out to the now safe gates and ordered, "Let's go everyone!"

* * *

Marinette was bordering a panic attack.

She kept pacing back and forth on the family floor, lingering in the kitchen before prowling back to the den; when she reached the window, she'd peek out, see nothing, then turn back around and resume her pace.

They were going to win, she told herself.

Her parents would be back soon.

Real soon.

They had to be.

She knows they will.

Coccinelle will win.

She'll fix everything.

Marinette knows she will.

She, she…

Marinette wanted to cry. It had been hours. The day will officially become evening in just a few minutes. Where her parents ok?! Did they have enough air up there?! Was she ever going to see them again?!

Her breathing was coming faster and Marinette clutched the drapes, fiddling with the seams, trying to distract herself.

Coccinelle will win, she reminded.

She'll do the job better than her.

That's why Marinette chose her.

She'll win.

Her parents will be back in no time.

They'll be fine.

They'll all be fine.

They—

There!

Ladybugs! There were ladybugs rushing around the sky!

Marinette dashed away from the window, rushing downstairs, heart pounding, her ears as she strained to hear their voices.

Down below, she heard the door open, heard her Papa calling, "Marinette?"

Marinette almost tripped down the stairs, saved from falling only by her grip on the railing. There they were, rushing into the hall, their eyes locking on her. She sped down, throwing herself at them, clutching them tightly.

"Thank goodness," she murmured, pressing tightly against them, feeling their arms wrap around her, surrounding her in a cocoon of warmth. "Thank goodness…"

Her parents echoed her, hugging back tightly, murmuring reassurances as she choked, relieved sobs babbling out of her.

They were back.

They were ok.

Coccinelle won, just as Marinette knew she would.

They were ok…

* * *

Chat fidgeted in the evening air, his gaze set on the lit city spread before him. Beside him stood an annoyed heroine, displeased with the skit he did today. Irritated enough that for the moment, she ignored the warning beeps of her earring.

Shuffling on his feet, he quietly offered, "I'm sor—"

"You lead the akuma away from me," Coccinelle stated.

"I know, I was—"

"You lead the akuma away from me," Coccinelle cut in, her honey eyes locked on the cat. Chat looked away, ears flattening against his skull. "How can I do my job if you're leading akumas away from me?"

"I was trying to help the civilians escape," he explained quickly.

She gives him an odd look. "They were perfectly fine."

"Well, yeah, I know but—"

"And they would've been better since I almost had that akuma, Chat."

He drooped.

There was a final warning, frantic and sharp in the air.

A minute left.

Coccinelle sighed. Drawing near, she pointed a finger at him, waving it before him and stating, "Look Chat, in the future, keep me in the loop. I don't know what you're thinking. And today you nearly messed us up. This could've been over hours ago!"

"I'll... remember that," he murmured.

She nodded, moving away. "I gotta go."

"Ok," he uttered softly.

She took off and Chat slowly made his way back home to, ears near flat against his head. He only stopped when he heard a call among the rooftops. "Chat!"

He turned and there was Marinette waving to him. He paused, considering her. After a moment of hesitation, he saw her falter, starting to shrink down. With a slight unpleasant twist in his stomach, he caved and vaulted to her side, perching on her railing easily.

"Hey," He greeted, flashing her an easy grin.

"Chat Noir. Hi." Her eyes brightened as he came over, hands clasped demurely in front of her as she grinned.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked, settling on her railing.

"Yes! I, I wanted to thank you," she said, shuffling on her feet.

He blinked. "Thank me?"

"Thanks to you, everyone got home safe," she told him. "Because you lead the akuma away, we could all get away. So, thanks. Thanks Chat." She flashed him the biggest smile.

He stared at her, surprised warmth spreading through him.

He did do good.

He did do some good.

He smiled back, beaming. "I, thanks for telling me." He needed to hear that. He had been so bummed thinking he had messed up. But he helped, maybe not Coccinelle so much but his classmates. He did some good. He was glad to hear that.

His ring went off, and Chat quickly excused himself, wishing her a goodnight and grinning as she returned it.

The transformation dropped as he slid into his room. Turning to Plagg, he asked, just to be sure, "So, I did do good?"

Blinking at him, Plagg said, "Well you did save some kids from being in needless danger. So I say so."

Adrien beamed.

There was a knock at his door and Plagg dove out of sight. "Yes?" Adrien called.

Nathalie came in, holding a wrapped up present. Adrien stared at it in surprise, taking it when Nathalie handed it to him. "Happy birthday Adrien," she bid, quickly departing leaving him alone with the gift.

Curious and surprised since he usually only got pens for his birthday, Adrien ripped the present apart, gasping when he found a blue scarf wrapped up in it. His father actually made a scarf for him?

Eagerly going to the mirror, Adrien wrapped it around his neck, beaming. It was soft and perfect and it complimented his eyes and for some reason smelled of sweets…? Adrien shook his head, pushing the thought away and just brought the soft scarf up to snuggle and enjoy.

This was a better birthday than he expected it to be.

The next day, he was happy to show it off to Nino and Chloe, a present his father actually made him.

Which was amazing!

Both could agree and were delighted for him.

He did wonder though, why did Marinette look so sad and torn when he came to her, telling her that his father made him this scarf. Her smile was warm and shaky, almost similar to his own model smile. Before he could ask, Kim called out to him, inquiring about the scarf, drawing the blond's attention away from the dark haired girl.

When he turned back to ask Marinette, he blinked, finding her gone. Looking out around the courtyard, he saw her heading up the steps to class, her shoulders heavy.

What was wrong, he wondered silently as he peered after her.

Then Chloe came and tugged at his sleeve, loudly proclaiming, "Let's have a selfie for this momentous occasion!"

Adrien happily obliged.


	3. It's Just a Game

**I planned to update this Sunday but I'm impatient.**

 **Have a weekend update guys!**

* * *

On a crisp Saturday morning, the Dupain-Cheng den was a blast of noise, four bodies set before the tv, three leaning back while one was hunched forward, struggling with the battle on screen.

"I think you should go for it," Ivan said, watching with a slight purse of his lips as the ladybug based bot on the screen threw his away, making them fly off the stage. A fatal move. With beeps and the avatar flashing, the dark bot faded off screen. "You'll murder everyone," he continued.

Behind them, Juleka uttered, "Awesome."

Marinette smiled a little at that, setting her controller down in her lap, leaning over to Rose to see this latest drawing she was working on. The blonde turned the page to her, showing her the flower she was trying to draw. "That looks good!" Marinette reassured.

Rose didn't think so. "I think it could be prettier," she murmured.

"Have patience my pupil," Marinette bid, patting Rose's head. "I did warn you that the life of an artist is a long and difficult path. There will be much crying."

Rose pouted, earning a laugh from Juleka who came to sit beside them, offering the petite blonde a pink macaroon.

Rose took it, eyeing it thoughtfully. "Is this the point of life where I use food to compensate these feelings?"

"I doubt you're that far along," Ivan voiced, accepting a macaroon from Juleka when she reached over to hand him one.

Giving a start, Rose leaned forward, asking, "Speaking of which, have you made any progress with Mylene?"

Ivan plopped the cookie into his mouth and looked back to the screen, choosing his next character to face off against Marinette.

The girls all slumped beside the giant, turning their disappointed gazes away.

All were aware of Ivan's interest in Mylene, and due to the events of Stoneheart, with Chloe nearly getting killed and him hauling Mylene around like King Kong, the boy has been especially reluctant to approach her, guilty of his actions as an akuma.

Clearing her throat, Marinette reselected the ladybug bot, a favorite of hers, even before she had gotten those earrings and passed them over to Alya. It was the character she enjoyed playing most. It fit her style. With a grin, she asked, "So I should try out?"

"Yes," Ivan said adamantly, gray eyes locked to the screen, waiting for Marientte to charge him. "You'll murder everyone."

"And they'll never see it coming," Juleka said with a rare, coy smile.

Rose hid a smile behind the tips of her fingers, giggles nearly coming out of her. "Juleka that's so mean."

"It'll be funny though."

Ivan's lips curled up in a shared grin.

Marinette's own smile grew, sparing a fast glance to the clock.

The tournament was going to be ending in forty minutes, a tournament she wasn't sure she should enter. But with encouragement, she was starting to think that she could make it. It'd be fun. And she still had time to kick Ivan's butt one last time before going.

"Ok, I'll do it," she said, casting a sly glance to Ivan. "You know, I did hear that Mylene will be there."

Ivan paused, then went back to playing, frowning.

Rose perked. "Oh! How about, if Marinette wins, you ask her out!"

Ivan shoots her a look.

Marinette offered, "It's not a certainty for me to win."

"Maybe just say hi," Juleka said.

Ivan harrumphed, turning steel eyes back to the screen.

While the two delved into their game, Rose stuck out her tongue, concentrating on drawing a flower Madame Cheng kept in the living area, Juleka watching her draw, murmuring tips into her ear.

* * *

Adrien wasn't confident about a lot of things. He worried about school, about pleasing his father, about making friends, about being a superhero. He worried. A lot. He was a certified worrier.

But one of the few things he was confident about was video games. Between no friends, limited social activities, and a father willing to throw more money than time at a problem, Adrien had every game system available and played quite often. And Mecha Strike was his _favorite_ , so he spent a lot of time playing it. So with great confidence, and a bit of concentration, Adrien was pleased to have won this match, knocking over Max's dark bot with his cat-based bot.

The crowd behind both boys cheered, Adrien beaming while Max drooped.

"Alright," Monsieur Damocles called out, "looks like we have our two play—"

"Wait!"

Everyone looked back to see Marinette rushing in, Ivan, Rose, and Juleka coming up behind her, joining the crowd. With a little push from Rose, Ivan lumbered up beside Myelene, rubbing his arm nervously as Mylene reached back to self-consciously tug at her hair.

Moving towards the screen, Marinette turned back to give Ivan a thumbs up, not seeing Kim's foot and tripping on it. With an alarmed squeak, she pitched forward, automatically bracing for impact with the hard floor. Instead, warm arms wrapped around her, steadying her, and Marinette looked up gratefully into Nino's warm amber brown eyes. "You ok?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yes, thanks," she muttered, straightening and brushing herself off. Turning back, she mumbled, "Sorry Kim."

Crossing his arms, Kim lightly lectured back, "Watch where you're going Marinette."

Nodding, she hurried to the headmaster's hands clasping together nervously. Straightening her shoulders and standing to attention, taking care to have her gaze off Adrien lest she makes herself flustered, she asked, "Am I too late for tryouts?"

The headmaster hummed thoughtfully, glancing at the clock on the wall, then shook his head. "There's time for one more match." He waved towards the boys, "You can face off against Max for the right to be Player 2. If you win, you and Adrien can face off and practice and see who should truly be Player 1 this afternoon."

"Alright," she cheered, plopping down in the warm seat Adrien just left, gripping her knees, ready. She held her hand to Adrien, making a grabbing gesture to the controller, hoping her hand was steady.

"Good luck," Adrien bid, smiling as he handed her his controller, leaving to join the crowd and watch the show. Marinette beamed, holding tight to the controller that was still from Adrien's touch. He wished her luck. She wiggled in her seat, excited.

She gave a start when there was a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to Max, blinking when he held out his own controller. With a slight smile, he started explaining, "Just so you know, the green button is how you attack—"

She gave a nudge back at him, a tight little smile on her lips. "Thanks Max, but I'm good."

He blinked at her, unsure. "Alright," he said slowly, leaning back in his seat, choosing his favored bot.

She chose hers.

When the announcer called for their fight, the two bots flew at each other.

With an excited smile, Marinette danced around her opponent, Max's fingers scrambling to get one hit upon her, to win; but Marinette grabbed the power up and it was an instant kill from there.

He gaped at the screen as Marinette hopped up, doing her little victory dance, glee shining off of her.

Behind them, the students gasped with equal surprise.

Nino's turned in a huge smile, eyes shining.

Adrien beamed, delighted.

When it clicked at how quickly and easily she won, the crowd exploded with glee.

A secured victory with her!

And Rose, in the rush, gave Ivan an encouraging push, peering up at him expectantly.

With a blush, Ivan nervously did as he was bid.

"Hello," he called over the excited cheers.

Mylene waved back, her small smile growing. "Hi," she returned.

It had Rose squealing, reinvigorating the crowd with her excitement.

The ones that didn't share the glee was Max and Kim, one frowning for his friend's loss, the other still just staring at the screen, surprised at how quickly he lost, his mind abuzz with factors that were proven wrong. By calculations, Marinette shouldn't have known how to play, girls like her that adored pink and loved making clothes, they, they just didn't play video games from what he's seen. They never had an interest too. That, by extension, should apply to Marinette as well. She should have struggled against him, he even gave Adrien a run for his money and quite a struggle.

And yet Marinette just slipped in and won with clear ease.

She knew how to play, despite the social cues stating that she shouldn't.

She won, despite factors stating she shouldn't.

His mind was drawing a blank on how and why this happened.

He blinked at the hand turned to him, Marinette beaming down to him, eyes bright and alive with her victory. "Good game," she said.

With a tight smile, he took her hand, shaking it. Quietly, he echoed, "Good game."

He withdrew, ignoring the headmaster calling out their victory, leaving the leader up between Adrien and Marinette. Kim caught Max's shoulder, trying to reassure, "That was a good go—"

"Not now, Kim." Max muttered, brushing past his friend and stalking away.

Kim frowned at him, but let him go, turning to offer his congratulations to the victors, grinning in amusement at Nino pretty loudly wishing his excited congratulations to Marientte. Kim allowed all his attention on the winners rather than his friend. Max could be quite proud sometimes, Kim knew this well enough, deciding that it was best to let him be for now.

Unfortunately, Kim was unaware of the little black butterfly that slid into Paris' warm air, set on a specific victim, who was bitter about his loss.

* * *

Marinette stood stiffly in her room, looking over it all carefully, making sure every last bit of her collection was hidden or stashed away. It looked like it. Not a bit of blond hair or green eyes to be seen, staring back at her. Her room was picture clear, outside of a few selective and scattered pictures on her wall, a far smaller collection than what usually she had up of Adrien.

There was the picture of her previous year when her hair was long enough to go in a bun.

Family photos, the first time she really helped in the bakery, a floury mess along with Papa.

There were a few posted up designs, her favorites stashed on the wall or used for later inspiration when she stuck.

There were also some other drawings that she did for fun, Parisian landscape, the Seine, the park.

Nothing near Nathanael's skill level, the bit of art she managed to see of his, but she liked them enough to save them and clip them to her wall.

Alright.

She should be ready for Adrien!

Her room was Adrien clea-

Computer.

She forgot her computer's screen!

Making a nervous noise, she dashed to it, quickly searching for a different picture to use, something safe. But what?

She glanced through her folder, at the few memories she had saved.

There was a picture of her and Feli…

Nope.

Nope, not that one.

She had no more relation to that boy, and should really delete that picture.

She skimmed through her pictures, lips pursing. Most were other pictures of her work… there were some of her with her friends but sadly most of the pictures had Juleka's face blocked…

There!

Jagged Stone!

Everyone loves Jagged Stone!

Jagged Stone was a safe bet.

Clicking on his picture, she grinned as the awesome rock star-filled the screen. A motivational edit she did once, with the singer in a dramatic pose against a dark background with fireworks exploding behind him, and in bold white letters beside him, it said 'Rock on'.

She did one last look around, just to make sure, but it looks like everything was taken care of, she was safe and ready, and-

 _"Oh hello, you must be Adrien!"_ Maman's voice rang out in greeting from below, giving Marinette quite a fright.

 _Parents._

She forgot about her parents!

Marinette tore downstairs, stopped midway in surprise to see Adrien standing there, in her home, in front of her parents, flashing her a soft, sweet smile. "Hi Marinette!" he greeted.

"H-hi!" she squeaked out, gripping the railing.

There were soft giggles near her and she sent her grinning parents a sharp look.

"You ready Marinette," Adrien asked, oblivious to the coy smiles and gleeful glances.

"Yes! Ready! Let's um," she scrambled, turning to him with a broad smile, shakily pointing to her room above. "L-let's head up and w-we can get started, now please."

"Ok," he chirped, heading up the steps to her room.

Marinette sent her parents a look and a warning point.

Tom and Sabine just cooed, "Aww," back to her.

She scoffed at them, cheeks going red, then turned and went after Adrien. She paused when she found him in the center of her room, looking it over with interest. "Um," she muttered, shuffling on her feet.

"I like your room," he said, "it's very you."

She cracked a grin, coming in and closing the trapdoor. "Pink?"

"Yes," he chuckled, "but it has a nice creative flare, a lot of different decorations. It's very you."

She smiled, pleased. Then clearing her throat, she went to the corner of her room, grabbing a spare chair and rolling it over to her desk. Looking after he, he saw the umbrella he had given her stashed in the corner. It was sort of nostalgic. It seemed so long ago. He came by her computer, seating himself in the chair already there. Turning to her screen, Adrien made a happy sound. "You're a Jagged Stone fan?"

With a grin, she asked, "Who isn't?"

Sitting down, she started up the game. She declared, "L-let's have a few m-matches, see who should be Player 1."

"Sounds good to me," he reassured, plopping down beside her. "Kinda eager to face off with you with how quickly you took down Max."

"Years of playing," she proudly declared, a fond smile on her lips. "Papa and I game every Sunday."

Adrien hummed. That sounded like a really nice activity to do with a father.

Clearing his throat, Adrien noted, "You seem chipper lately."

Her smile grew, leaning back in her seat. "I got to hang out with Juleka, Rose, and Ivan earlier. It was nice."

He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

She gave a start. "Yo-you are?"

"Yeah, you always seem so lonely. I'm glad to hear you're hanging out with some people."

She gave him a small smile.

Marinette was quite happy to hang out with her classmates given the opportunity. Sadly though, while she was friends with almost the whole class, she didn't click as much as she would've liked into their groups. A lot of classmates just liked to pair off or stick to themselves. Sometimes it made it a little tricky to hang out with anyone.

As the game's music flared to life, Adrien and Marinette reached for the same controller, their hands touching, the warm touch sending a little spark between them. Both jumped at the contact, wide eyes meeting each other. "Sorry!" Marinette squeaked, grabbing the other controller hastily.

Adrien offered her a small, reassuring smile.

They sat stiff and awkward for a moment, Marinette sparing conscious glances at Adrien, making the boy a bit aware of them.

Once again, he wondered if there was a chance he was making her uncomfortable and nervous. But she seemed fine earlier...

With characters selected and music blasting, the two fell into the game world, Marinette relaxing back into her seat, while Adrien tensed up, quickly learning how ruthless a player his sweet classmate actually was.

He was quick to realize who Player 1 probably was going to be.

* * *

Adrien slumped back in his seat, lips pursed, frowning at the scores. Marinette won and was in the lead, five wins ahead of him. A fact that sort of surprised him, since he had long thought that his skills were amazing.

Evidently not.

It must help facing someone who also enjoyed to play…

With a smile, he said, "Well, I think I know who Player 1 will be."

She shared his smile, stating, "Well, can't be Player 1 without you-er, Player 2…" She chuckled weakly, cheeks a little pink.

"Nice of you to say," he said, sparing a glance at his ring. "I think you'd be fine without me though."

She blinked at him, tilting her head as she eyed him. "Adrien?"

He turned to her, meeting her gaze. She flushes and falters, then shakes her head, asking, "You ok?"

His smile grew, reassuring, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

She just stared at him, frowning.

His smile shrunk, catching that she was aware, that his model smile wasn't working. She gently pushed, "What's wrong?"

He turned away, frowning at his controller, eyes lingering on the ring. "Nothing, just… I really don't know if I'm needed."

That he as Chat Noir was really needed.

He was just a distraction, Coccinelle had stated so. And it was a true fact, there was nothing he could do against Hawkmoth. Just be there to help make sure Coccinelle wins. And it seems most of the time he just brings her frustration.

Plagg just keeps stating it was because they weren't true partners.

They weren't in sync, weren't balanced.

Maybe the ring should go to her true partner, whoever that was.

"Surely there's someone better out there," he added. A better Chat Noir to work with her.

"There's always someone better," Marinette said, drawing his gaze back to her. "There'll always be someone better at something that you do. Either they're just… better at it than you. Maybe it's experience. Maybe it courage... " She sighed, thinking of the earrings. "But there'll always be someone better out there." She turned to him with a small smile. "Only thing you can do is, well, do what you can."

"I, I can get that," he said, setting his controller down, still unsure, still wondering if maybe he should try and find this Coccinelle's Black Cat. She should have someone more fit with her, that wouldn't frustrate her as much as he did. That could catch onto her plans and go with them.

...It was a sad thought that doing so may erase any chance of meeting the first Ladybug, that he'd have to give up his little bit of freedom as Chat, but some things were more important—

"Adrien."

He blinked, turning to Marinette.

She stated, "I don't want someone better. I want to play with you."

Turning, she slid to one of her drawers, taking out something small. She presented it, a colorful little bracelet with red thread, colorful beads, and a lovely green gem in the middle with a flower.

"There's going to be doubts, second guesses, what if's, wonders..." she trailed, eyeing the bracelet. "I doubted a lot in my life. And as a kid, I was suggested by my frien... by someone this really silly idea to make myself a good luck charm, and…"

Her smile was fond and nostalgic.

"It worked?" he asked softly, intrigued and focused on her.

"I've certainly had some better times," she confirmed, then held it out to him. "How about you use it? Have some good luck for yourself."

The irony of the situation was not lost on him.

A good luck charm to bringing happiness to the avatar of bad luck and ruin.

It probably wouldn't even work for him.

And yet, his hand moved on its own, fingers coming to rest on a warm, faintly calloused palm, wrapping around the cool beads of the bracelet. He paused for a moment, then he took it, opening his palm to see it rest in his hand. "You sure?" he asked softly, gaze locked on it.

Her hand came and pushed his fingers closed, securing that he kept it. "I'm sure," she confirmed, voice soft and warm.

There was a flutter in his chest, a warmth sweeping through him, touched by her encouragement. He turned to her, lips curling up, his gaze settled on her sky blue eyes, taking in the patterns and shapes of them, enthralled despite himself. There was a faint tinge of green that didn't make them exactly blue, and a silver ring wrapped around her dark pupils, the lighter shades of blue painted over the rims—

"Are you kids hungry?"

They jumped and jerked, whipping around to see Sabine and Tom there, blinking at them, a plate of quiches in their hand.

With curling smiles, her Papa asked, "Did we interrupt something?"

 _"MAMAN! PAPA!"_

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry about that," Marinette uttered, holding her little quiche, pouting at it.

"It's perfectly fine," Adrien reassured, feeling both relieved and flustered. He didn't quite know what was going on back there, the last thing he recalled was accepting the charm and getting lost in her eyes and… he took a quick bite of his quiche, cheeks going a little pink. He closed his eyes, humming in delight and happily relishing the blessing that was good food.

Swallowing, he reassured, "We'll be ready for tonight."

She shared his smile, pleased to hear that. She took a nibble of her quiche, content. It was looking like a better week this week. Adrien was finally more awake and rested. Akuma activity has been on the low. Juleka, Rose, and Ivan had all gotten a chance to come over and hang with her. With Ivan's encourage, she entered the gaming competition, won, and was now going to partner up with Adrien!

It was a good week.

It was a better one.

A lunch in the park with Adrien, more gaming till the tournament, and winning tonight; it was going to be a great wrap up to this day.

It made Marinette feel invigorated.

Till there was a faint _thud_ sounding out through the empty park.

Adrien and Marinette paused, blinking at the sound. Slowly, they turned to each other, frowning. "Did you hear that?" Marinette asked.

Adrien grimaced, sighing slightly.

Of course, there was an akuma active today.

 ** _"There you are!"_**

Marinette and Adrien whipped around, seeing a large familiar black and green robot looming over them. "Is that—?" Marinette started, only for Adrien to grab her and throw them both to the ground, covering her as the robot fired.

Both gave a start when lips brushed, surprised eyes meeting.

Marinette face flared red, while Adrien shook his head, cheeks pink. He pulled her up, dragging her along to race away. The robot followed, snarling out, **_"Let's see you try and win_ now _Marinette."_**

"Yep that's Max," Marinette muttered, running along with Adrien, letting him pull her along, dodging around blasts.

One near shot startled them enough to stumble and break apart.

Time seemed to slow as they stared at each other, surprised by the separation. Then Adrien narrowed his eyes, set and determined. "Run," he told her, then tore off.

Marinette did as he bid, racing away, trying to keep from getting blasted. Max pursued her, set on the girl that had stolen his victory. She squealed when she tripped, lucky enough to miss the shot that would've hit her, and deleted her. She rolled onto her back, turning to see the robot coming and looming over her, a pleased cackle coming from it. As the beam started to charge, getting ready to fire, there was a glint of silver in the air that slammed against the robot's head, forcing the blaster away from her as is swerved to the side.

A dark form twisted through the air, flipping to land between Marinette and Max. A clawed hand reached out, absently catching the rebounding baton with a smirk.

"Chat!" Marinette cried gratefully.

Chat turned. Flashing Marinette a smile, he jumped up, landed before her in a crouch then charged at her. Marinette reached for him, arms instinctively wrapping around his shoulders, letting the cat scoop her up and carry her off.

Max pursued them, shouting, **_"You're not getting away from me!"_**

His grip tightening on Marinette, Chat pushed to go faster, to escape Max and see Marinette to safety, very aware of the wild shots fired at him. With a great leap, he carried her high as he could, going as fast as he could, racing till he couldn't hear the heavy steps of the giant robot behind them, and landed on a familiar terrace. Gently he eased her down, feeling the rapid pound of her heart under his claws. With a bright, reassuring smile, he started, "You should be safe—"

Chat's head abruptly twisted as Chloe's door slammed open, the incised girl marching through, a snarl already on her lips. In his peripheral vision, Chat watched Marinette's eyes widen dramatically at something over his shoulder.

"Down!" She squeaked, dropping, her grip on his shoulders ensuring that he dropped with her. Startled, Chat barely had time to brace himself above her - he didn't want to _crush_ her—

 _Zap._

And equally shocked-looking Chloe was hit with Max's beam and disappeared.

There were mutual sighs from the two.

"Apologies," Chat uttered lowly, rolling up, Marinette in his arms and racing off. "My mistake."

"It's ok," she reassured, holding his shoulders tight, watching Max pursue them.

There went the nice week…

* * *

Tikki couldn't hide the slight smile curling on her lips as she watched her current holder sit with an impatient pout, both her hands taken by twin little sisters, who were having a go at nail painting. At this time, Coccinelle was supposed to be going about for a patrol, looking for trouble, show the public that she was on the prowl and on guard and was there to protect and help however she can like a good Coccinelle should.

But she was snagged before she could leave.

She still had a small while to go before her Papa came back from his shift at the zoo.

Alya sighed loudly, watching her sisters ignore her, their lips pursed and set, eyes narrowed as they tried to carefully and skillfully weave the delicate brush down the slope of Alya's nails. She glanced over at Tikki, but the kwami was taking advantage of curious sisters distraction, zipping towards the box of cookies Alya had been forced to move into the kitchen when her mother discovered them.

 _"No one is going to have all those cookies by herself!"_

Technically Alya wasn't but she couldn't exactly reveal that.

With her sisters and Papa sneaking cookies on their own, Alya would have to drop by the bakery soon to grab some more from Marinette. Maybe a smaller, more secret stash that'd be easier to hide.

So with Alya and her sisters occupied, Tikki settled in the box, leaning on the thin wall with the logo, sitting close to it as she could, antennas drooped a little. Finishing her current cookie, Tikki plucked up another, carrying it with her.

The sisters now held Alya's hands up, sloppily blowing on messy nails, trying to dry the polish.

Seeing her opportunity, Tikki slipped back towards Alya's room, cookie clutched in her paws.

Settling herself on Alya's desk, she started to nibble on her cookie, only to pause when she caught sight of a small pack of papers that she didn't recall seeing before. Papers that looked like notes. Not school notes. Where those... names? Of people? And locations? Tikki frowned as she turned to it, starting to float up, curious to see what Alya might've been working on, only to give a start when the cell went off.

Tikki turned to it curiously, blue eyes blinking. She floated up and flipped the cell over, already suspecting what it could be.

She stared down at the akuma alert, unsurprised.

Coccinelle was needed.

Tikki darted back towards the den, hovering in the doorway and waving to get Alya's attention. Alya glanced up, startled at how obvious her kwami was being, then abruptly pulled her hands away from her younger sisters.

"Oh, hey, look at that! All dry!" She smiled brightly, wiggling her fingers and pretending to admire them. "You know, I've just remembered that I have a _lot_ of homework I need to do. How about you two watch a movie, okay? You guys are awesome."

She sped past them before they could respond, ignoring how they stared after her.

One rolled her eyes. "Sneaking off again," one sighed.

The other tsked, but humored the older, crawling to the movie cabinet, looking over what to watch.

She perked, honey eyes gleaming.

You can't go wrong with Zootopia.

"Tikki," Alya stressed softly in her room, "you can't just float in the open like that."

Tikki pointed to her cell, informing, "Akuma alert went off."

" _Now_ ," Alya groaned, picking up her cell, checking it.

According to the Ladyblog alert, it was moving and heading for the stadium, and Chat was active, and apparently carrying a civilian with him…

Alay raised a brow, blinking rapidly.

What was that cat doing?

This akuma's been active for… ten minutes.

He should've stashed that civilian away safely by now!

And tried to call her!

How does he expect her to come save the day when he doesn't even bother contacting her?!

Sighing, she turned to Tikki. "Spots on."

Hopefully, they'll get this over with quickly, and she could get back before Papa did.

If he found her gone and her little sisters left alone…

Coccinelle paused at her window, turning around, she called out, "Girls! I'm going to be out for a few minutes! A friend really needs my right now! Just a few minutes!"

"Ok!"

Coccinelle darted out the window, zipping to where she knew the akuma was.

Back in the den, her sisters didn't even bother looking away from the screen, rolling their eyes in exasperation.

"We know you won't be..."

* * *

Thanks to the heavy steps of the robot, it was pretty easy to know when he was close. And thanks to his bird's eye view, he was a bit hard to hide from. Chat did what he could, hiding himself and Marinette in a small park, pressing as deeply as they could into the shadows of the trees, trying to hide from Max's view.

Watching the bot swerve around, looking them, Chat weakly uttered, "Sorry about this…"

"Bout what?" she wondered, "You didn't cause him."

Catching the tone of her voice, he quickly replied, "You didn't either. You had a fair match today, I think Hawky's just taking advantage of a sore loser."

Marinette blinked.

"You were at the gaming tryouts at Francoise Dupont?"

Chat quickly changed the subject. "Maybe you'll be safe here," Chat offered, peeking out at the robot. "Max seems unaware so far…"

He heard her nervous shuffle. He turned to her, reassuring, "You'll be safe after I lead him away."

"I know," she said but frowned as she spared a glance at the robot.

Noticing her uneasiness, Chat sought to reassure her. Smiling slightly, he caught her eye and pointed to draw her eyes towards the edge of the park. "I'll sneak down the tree line and race away, that way he'll think you're over there."

And she could slip away while Max looked elsewhere.

Marinette smiled, approving of his thought process.

Chat shared her grin, pleased.

Neither accounted for the robot's long arms shoving trees aside, revealing them to him. **_"Found you,"_** the akuma mocked.

Chat huffed, grabbing Marinette once more and tore off, dodging the wild blasts sent after him.

"Chat!"

He and Marinette turned to see Coccinelle racing up alongside them, sending them both a frown. Chat frowned slightly at how Marinette tensed in his arms but quickly focused on Coccinelle, tense with attention.

"What are you doing?" Coccinelle demanded.

"Uh, well—"

Coccinelle ordered, "Get her somewhere safe! I'll draw the akuma attention." She turned and darted right, Chat went left, holding Marinette tightly against him.

The akuma turned and followed the cat, much to the spotted hero's ire.

"Hey!" Coccinelle shouted, throwing her yo-yo out at the robot, bonking it in the back of its head. "Pay attention to me!"

 ** _"Buzz off,"_** the akuma snapped, turning and firing a wild shot at her. Coccinelle dodged, her roll carrying her away from the looming robot. As soon as she was out of his line of sight, Gamer turned and pursued Chat Noir, who was still holding onto Marinette. Growling, Coccinelle sped past, catching up and racing along Chat.

Shooting Marinette a frown, Coccinelle demanded, "Why is he mad at you?"

"I won a game," Marinette answered.

"That's it?!" Coccinelle demanded.

"And is one of two champs playing tonight," Marinette quickly continued.

Coccinelle stared, baffled.

All because of a game.

Chat tried to ease, "Hey, there are worse akumatization reasons. Remember the guy that got upset because of some gum on his shoe?"

"I thought we agreed to never talk about Stickler ever again," Coccinelle said sharply.

To Marinette, he whispered, "It was kinda funny."

Coccinelle had gotten so miffed to get constantly stuck in gum. Was it worth dealing with a frustrated and upset Coccinelle? Now that's in the past, a bit yes.

Beside them, Coccinelle kept muttering over and over, "What to do, what to do, what to do…" All the while, her honey eyes slid about, searching the streets for someplace to stash Marinette away.

Marinette looked over, joining the spotted hero in the search. Her gaze settled on the stadium, her mind flying as she calculated the possibility. Pointing to it, she called, "There!"

Chat followed her point, then grinned. "Good idea!" he returned, racing towards the stadium, making Coccinelle falter at how quickly he raced past her, carrying Marinette there.

Frowning, she hurried after them, not quite getting what those two were thinking. Inside the stadium, Chat set Marinette down, hurrying, "Go hide, we'll take care of him."

Nodding, Marinette turned and dashed off, allowing Coccinelle to come up, giving him an odd look. "What's the plan?" she demanded.

"Time," Chat told her, waving to Marinette. "She has a chance to hide now. And maybe we can make use of a Lucky Charm now…" He trailed off leadingly.

Shooting him an annoyed look, Coccinelle nevertheless did as he requested.

Both blinked and stared at the floating red and black spotted orb that came.

"What is this?" Coccinelle demanded, too tired and done to deal with the randomness of Lucky Charms. Why couldn't she control the power? Chat got to control how he uses Cataclysm; she should be able to control her Lucky Charms, it'd be a lot less frustrating for her if she just got what she wanted instead of the strangest, most random items.

"Well touch it," Chat probed, curious himself to see what this was.

With a frown, Coccinelle did as he bid, placing her hand on the orb.

Both drew away when it flashed, revealing a large red and black cat robot.

Coccinelle stared at it oddly, wondering what she was looking at.

Chat, however, looked like Christmas had come early. "This is the most amazing Lucky Charm _ever!_ " he enthused, beaming.

"This is the _dumbest_ one," Coccinelle corrected, neither hero aware of the wide-eyed girl creeping out of her hiding spot, drawing near and joining them, her wonder-filled gaze on the robot. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?!"

"You play," Marinette answered, not noticing as the two heroes jumped and turned to face her, her gaze still locked on the robot. "It's Ultimate Mecha Strike. That's what Max's robot is based on."

"Oh great," Coccinelle proclaimed, huffing, "I never played that game."

"I have," Chat piped up.

"And so have I," Marinette added, doing a little excited wiggle. "This is going to be so cool…"

Coccinelle grumbled, "I highly doubt that…"

"Marinette could play," Chat proposed, giving the two girls a start.

"What?" they both asked, one sharply, the other a timid.

"M-me?" Marinette squeaked, pointing to herself.

Coccinelle pointed to her, stressing, "A civilian?"

Chat shrugged, "Why not? She knows how to play, you don't…" He trailed at the sharp look Coccinelle gave him, ears going a little down, sheepish.

"Chat," Coccinelle started, "civilians aren't supposed to—"

She was cut off when the stadium shuddered, Max starting to work his way up into the stadium. With his blocky head peeking up, to Chat, it reminded him of Attack on Titan. But with an Ultimate Mecha Strike bot. One that was working his way in.

Marinette, nervous and frantic about Max coming in, rushed out, "Let's try it."

"No!" Coccinelle said, turning her. "You're a civil—"

Marinette cut her off, pointed back at Chat, "Chat's right. You don't know how to play. Don't know how to function Catbug. I do."

"Catbug," Chat repeated the name fondly, looking up to the red and black robot. Just like the Bravest Warriors. He liked it.

"Let me save you the trouble and control it with Chat," Marinette pushed, eyes locked on the akuma.

Chat slung his arm around Marinette's shoulder, shooting Coccinelle a finger gun, "It sounds good to me!"

Coccinelle frowned, and spared a fast glance towards the black robot, working its way towards them. "Alright," she caved, shooting Marinette a narrowed look. "You better be careful though."

"We got it," Marinette promised.

With the ok sealed, Chat scooped Marinette and raced up the robot, eager to be a part of an actual robot fight. Catbug opened up for them, and the two paused long enough to look in.

"This is going to be awesome," Marinette whispered.

Chat echoed her with a grin and a wiggle. Before Marinette could move, Chat dropped her in the front seat, surprising her. "You sure…?" she asked, very aware that she was not the hero in this robot.

"Max wants a rematch with you," Chat voiced, leaning over and flashing his luminous green eyes to her, a big smile on his lips. "Might as well give him a real one."

Her own lips curled up, and she turned to the controls, naturally grabbing at them, running it like she's done it her whole life. She breathed in, feeling a little pound of her heart. She couldn't tell if it was beating fast because she was nervous or scared, or if it was anticipation and excitement. It was going to be her first time being in an akuma fight since Stoneheart. She was going to make use of a Lucky Charm, something she thought only Coccinelle could do.

And yet, here she was at Catbug's controller.

Not Coccinelle.

And when she moved the controller, Catbug responded eagerly to her commands, swerving and displaying it's skill and fitness, letting Max see what he was up against as he dropped down into the stadium.

Marinette's lips curled up in an eager, confident smile. Behind her, she could feel Chat echo her excited glee, giddy to join this match. _"You want a rematch Max,"_ Marinette called out from Catbug, _"I'm right here."_ Catbug echoed her, making a come hither motion, the long black tail swishing back and forth, coy and taunting.

 ** _"I'm going to beat you down,"_** Max called back, falling into a battle ready pose.

Coccinelle sat near in the stands, grimacing as she watched the two giant bots charge each other, anxious about simply sitting. But she had no place in this fight between the two, the only thing she can do is watch them throw punches and blows. With a thought, she brought out her yo-yo and started recording, allowing Lady Wifi to catch this thrill for her fans on the Ladyblog.

At least some would get enjoyment from this.

Catbug did not disappoint. Catbug skillfully danced around the block bot that Max was evidently in. Catbug ducked and darted around Max's lashing arms, easily jumping over the dark bot, making it stumble with fast kicks and hard jabs.

With a fast hit, Catbug broke Blocky's green screen, and Coccinelle saw her opportunity. As Catbug withdrew, Coccinelle dove for Blocky, the screen opening with the akuma ready to wave and shout angrily at them. She startled the akuma by plucking off his glasses, grinning at his gape. "Thanks," she bid, easily breaking it in two. She caught the akuma with fast ease, then jumped forward, right into Catbug's waiting claws.

Touching down on the red and black robot, she called out, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Catbug exploded out into millions of ladybugs, rushing out and fixing all the mess the akuma has made. By the end of it, Coccinelle, Chat, and Marinette stood out in the stadium, the latter two staring at where Catbug used to be.

As Marinette turned to face the confused Max, Coccinelle bid, "See ya," and rushed away as her earrings beeped.

Chat sighed at the slightly dull tone in her voice, but then turned to Marinette and Max. catching just in time the sheepish apology from the boy.

"You were upset you lost, it's understandable," Marinette reassured.

"Not very gracious of me though…" Max murmured, then straightening his shoulders, he held out his hand. "Congratulations Marinette. You and Adrien will do amazingly tonight."

"And if you ever need someone to play with," she offered.

"So long as you don't go easy on me," Max said.

With a grin, she promised, "Wouldn't dream of it."

With his own grin growing, Chat drew near, loudly proclaiming, "Alright, so who wants a rare escort home by a superhero?"

Both happily agreed.

It was a fast carry home, and when Chat dropped Marinette off last at her balcony, he surprised her by taking her hand and pressing a light kiss to her knuckles. Meeting her surprised gaze, he told her, "Good luck tonight. And, thank you for today. It was… miraculous to fight by your side in Catbug." It was actually fun.

For once he felt alive and solid in an akuma fight.

Marinette smiled, giving his claws a squeeze. "Thanks for letting me help."

"Anytime," he agreed, then withdrew, racing off and dropping down to detransform, ignoring Plagg's whine for cheese. He brought out the charm Marinette gave him, eyeing it for a moment, then clipped it to his wrist, smiling softly as he felt the cool beads settle on his skin.

Back at the bakery, Marinette dropped down into her room and rushed to her sketchbook, grabbing a pencil and starting to sketch and draw out Catbug. Design and details set, she clipped the sketch to her wall then rushed about her desk, seeing what she had to make a smaller model of the fighting bot.

If she was lucky, she'd get it done before the game tonight.

* * *

Tikki looked up when Alya dropped into her room, sighing in relief. "Were you caught?" the kwami asked.

"Nope," Alya breathed out in relief. "Sisters didn't rat me out, with the promise I bring them cookies."

Tikki let out a chiming giggle. "Sounds like a fair deal to me!"

"Yeah, but that's three things of cookies to sneak in," Alya huffed with no real bite, flopping back in her bed with a sigh, frowning at her ceiling. Tikki eyed her, curiously as she caught on to the holder's annoyance.

"Cookie for your thought?" the little god offered.

Alya hummed noncommittally. Tikki waited patiently, aware the at Alya wasn't ignoring or dismissing her, she was simply working through what she wanted to say.

"Chat." Alya murmured pensively.

Tikki blinked. "Him allowing a civilian to help?" Tikki guessed. "Not preferable," she agreed, but looked away, drooping a little. "But a Ladybug should be up and open to help when it comes their way. And… Marinette did well. It worked out nicely." She worked the Lucky Charm as well as Tikki knew she would.

"Yeah, and that's what's kind of bothering me," Alya said thoughtfully, worrying her lip.

Tikki blinked, eyeing the redhead. "What?"

"Chat did well today, without me. And, the Lucky Charm, the big robot… someone else worked it well, without me. A civilian." Her brow curled, very bothered by this.

It'd be one thing if this was just like that one chapter in comics, a reminder of how important and necessary the sidekicks were, how the hero couldn't be without them.

But… never was it ever really covered of a civilian handling the hero's power better than the hero herself!

It, it just doesn't happen with superheroes!

Sure, there were a few what if scenarios of someone close to the superhero having that power, and seemingly handling it better. But usually, the true hero was always better. They usually had the compassion or courage that the what if hero didn't.

And yet…

Marinette knew instantly what to do with her Lucky Charm, and it answered to her, worked with her.

Even _Chat_ wound up working well with her!

More, it was the unspoken communication. Marinette could communicate to Chat in syllables, what it took Alya _paragraphs_ to get across.

It... rubbed Alya wrong.

It bothered her.

What was up with this? Chat was _her_ partner, shouldn't he have that camaraderie with _her_?

"Alya."

She gave a start at the sharp tone, turning to see Tikki frowning at her. "Being Coccinelle isn't like being a hero from one of your comic books. Being a miraculous holder is far more complex than that. _Especially_ concerning Ladybug and Black Cat."

"But Tikki, my Lucky Charm, a civili—"

"The purpose of Lucky Charm is to grant you the chance for the best success, gives you the means for it." Tikki cut in, floating up, crossing her little arms and frowning at Alya. "And sometimes, those means for it does not revolve around only Coccinelle using it. Today for this akuma, you had to beat him at his own game, a game you didn't know. But Marinette did. It was by a lucky chance for you that she did, and was there to help. And that's what Lucky Charm does, makes use of all promising chances for you to succeed."

Alya frowned.

Tikki continued, stressing, "To be Coccinelle, you have to be open and considerate to all possible chances you have. Your power runs on good luck, a luck you will meet when you're creative, open, and cunning Alya. It's something you can't control. You make due with what you can."

"I get it," Alya grumbled, rolling to her side, eyeing her comic books stacked on her desk.

Behind her, Tikki sighed. "You really need to stop comparing Coccinelle to your superheroes. It's really more complex than that, it's not so black and white-"

"I know!" Alya whipped around, stating, "I know it's complex! I know it's gray. But I've seen complexity before Tikki. There's a lot of greys covered in superhero comics you know. There's a good few complex heroes and villains in comics, they're more complex than you realize. Like, Rogue was pretty complex, Mystique, Venom, Reverse Flash, Wolverine…"

Alya listed on all the complex heroes and villains she could think of in comics, trying to prove to the little kwami that there was an equal complexity in them as Coccinelle.

But Tikki just floated quietly before her, feeling tired and disappointed as she watched Alya try and argue reality into a framework she understood.


	4. Like an Animal

**To answer a guest, Felix is the liar from Marinette's past that lead to her hating liars so much. They were close friends till he lied about her, and it was through his lies that lead to Marinette not having any real close friends for a couple of years. He had moved, with their friendship left broken. He may or may not appear in LFP.**

 **I'm leaning towards not since there'll be enough drama going on in LFP without Felix coming back, and I do have an idea hanging around of Felix coming back, letting that be its own story.**

* * *

Adrien fondly traced the etched flower on the large green bead, recalling the amazing game they had last night. Glancing up when he heard a familiar blast of music, he looked over to see the video recorded from last night playing.

The tournament that he and Marinette had played together.

The one they won together.

"That was pretty amazing last night, wasn't it?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah," Nino agreed, soft smile on his lips, eyes warm as he rewatched the video, watching Marinette leap up for joy at their victory. "You both did great last night…" He trailed, noticing the bracelet on Adrien's rest. "Where'd you get that?" Nino asked, pointing to it.

Adrien held it up, considering it. "It's Marinette's little lucky charm. She's letting me borrow it to have a little good luck."

Nino's smile grew, staring warmly down at the bracelet. "She's so sweet." he murmured, sliding his fingers about, zooming in on Marinette, catching her smile, the light of her eyes.

Adrien blinked, eyeing his friend, noting the fondness in his amber eyes.

Adrien shifted beside him, frowning slightly.

Eyeing this obvious fondness from Nino, Adrien felt a little… odd. He shook his head, trying to push this feeling down. Instead, he leaned over and nudged Nino, drawing the boy's gaze over, meeting Adrien's teasing grin.

"So?" the blond drawled leadingly.

Nino blinked at him. "So…?" Nino echoed.

"You like Marinette?" Adrien asked. There was an uncomfortable bubble in his chest as he asked the question, but Adrien ignored it.

Nino blushed, quickly putting his cell away. "Uhhh…"

"You should ask her out," Adrien suggested.

"Dude!" Nino hissed, pushing at the blond.

Before Adrien could push and insist, both went still when Marinette slipped in, stifling a yawn, clutching her sketchbook in her arm. Shooting Nino a glance, Adrien easily called out, "Stay up late celebrating?"

Marinette paused at the steps, turning to Adrien in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-you seem tired," Nino shakily pointed out, plucking his rainbow beaded bracelet nervously.

"Oh!" Marinette beamed, snapping her sketchbook open, flipping through the pages quickly. "I was inspired yesterday and decided to do a little side project. Sadly I wasn't able to finish it before the game, but I should be able to get it done soon… and I can show you if I can find it… ah ha!" She turned the sketchbook to them, showing off sketches of Catbug.

Adrien perked, delighted to see the Lucky Charm on the page. Excitedly, he asked, "You're making Cat, er, the cat robot?! The one Lady Wifi recorded from the akuma battle yesterday?!"

"Yes! It was such a cool design, I wanted to have a go at making it. I'm going to have a little model in my room, at least, I plan too."

Giving the stiff Nino a nudge, Adrien asked, "Can we come see it when it's done?"

"O-of course!"

"See what?"

They turned to see Alya pausing on the other side, brow raised as she eyed them both. Marinette held up her sketchbook, letting her see the sketch of Catbug. "I'm making the robot," she told her, smile shrinking a little.

Alya blinked at it, then flashed her a smile. "Cool." She plopped down in her seat.

Marinette faltered.

Nino quickly jumped in, "We-we really do w-want to see it, N-Nette."

Marinette turned and killed Nino with that soft warm smile.

Adrien eyed his best friend press his pink face to the desk, his glasses thankfully slid away, safe from harm.

And Marinette obliviously went up to her seat, unaware of the damage she'd done.

From Adrien's white bag, a little dark god peeked out, eyeing Marinette curiously.

* * *

Adrien hung back comfortably in the shadows, watching Marinette sit and doodle away in her sketchbook, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue cutely sticking out as she worked. He wondered if she was drawing or jotting down more details of Catbug. Or was she drawing a new design? Or her favorite hero?

Adrien faltered and drooped.

He leaned against the wall, turning his gaze away from Marinette, looking about for his friend.

Where was he?

How was Adrien supposed to help Nino ask Marinette out if he didn't show?

"What's got you so mopey?"

Adrien gave a start, looking down to see Plagg peeking out at him from under his jacket. "Plagg," Adrien hissed.

Plagg blinked, then grinned. "Aaaah, I see. You're mopey because you're being an idiot!"

Adrien gave him a look.

Plagg elaborated, "You're setting your girlfriend up with your best friend. A stupid move if you ask me. But does explain why you're so sulky."

Adrien stuttered, "Plagg, for the last time, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Sure, sure, and I'm the Easter Bunny."

Adrien sighed, leaning further on the wall. He reasoned, "Nino likes her."

"So?" Plagg shot out.

"What friend would I be if I don't help him?"

"A really stupid one," Plagg said.

Adrien growled, "Well I can't exactly date her—"

Plagg burst out laughing, nearly drawing attention over to them. Adrien quickly covered the kwami, laughingly awkwardly and loudly to appease those curious stares. When they looked away, he hissed, "Plagg!"

Plagg pushed at Adrien's hand, asking, "Where did you get that crazy idea?!"

"Well Coccinelle pointed out—"

"Should've known," came the huff beneath Adrien's hand. Plagg pushed at Adrien's hand once more and the blond withdrew, meeting Plagg's gaze. "Listen Kid," Plagg started, "I'll have you know that there are _plenty_ of miraculous holders that have swam in the dating pool. A good chunk have wound up happily married, with kids, and lived long pretty happy lives with their partner _despite_ being a miraculous holder. When we come to you guys, we come expecting the chance that you'll date and mingle. It's human nature to want some sort of companionship. Even the most extreme loner will feel lonely at some point in their life. We don't disapprove of our holders dating."

"But the risk—"

"There's a risk in everything," Plagg cut in. "You want to date her? Date her. Coccinelle doesn't control your life. _No one_ should. Coccinelle may like to think she has control, but that's an illusion she and Tikki suffer, thinking that they have control, that there is order."

Plagg wondered how Tikki had reacted to awakening to a different Miraculous holder - he suspected it was quite the shock to Ms. Control and Order to see a different face staring down at her. Maybe it would help her understand that nothing ever went as smoothly as planned.

"There's no such thing as full control." He clarified at Adrien's perplexed look

"I guess," Adrien murmured lowly.

Plagg added, "And I notice that you seem happier with her. You do have a right to happiness, you know."

Adrien spared a glance over at Marinette, watching her talk to Juleka and Rose, showing them her drawing, explaining details to Rose and how the blonde could recreate them. Plagg continued, "You should go for what you want."

"But Nino…"

"Getting hurt is a part of life," Plagg stated.

Before Adrien could point out that he could avoid that hurt, he caught sight of Nino. Plagg ducked down, allowing Adrien to wave his friend over. Across the courtyard, Nino flinched and shook his head frantically. Adrien gave him a look, then prowled over, dragging his friend down so they can both see Marinette.

Who was starting to pack up!

"Go on!" Adrien pushed.

"Um…" Nino squeaked.

"Suggest going to the zoo!" Adrien offered. "They got a cool new black panther!" A very beautiful black cat, might Adrien add. Marinette was going to love it, even more so with her being a fan of Chat Noir.

"I, I dunno bro…"

" _Bro_ ," Adrien pushed.

"What are words?" Nino wondered anxiously.

"The sounds you're using right now, to communicate." Adrien rolled his eyes. "Go use them on Marinette."

Watching Marinette heading back to the main building, Adrien decided it was time to act. He pushed Nino forward to intercept Marinette, ignoring his friend's nervous squeaks.

"Hi Marinette!" Adrien eagerly greeted, giving Nino a hard nudge.

She blinked at them in surprise, "H-hi," she returned with a shaky smile.

Nino just stood stiffly, near sweating where he stood.

Adrien dove for it. "So, I hear there's a new cool cat at the zoo. Nino and I were thinking of going to see her. Wanna join?"

Eyes wide with surprise, Marinette hurried out, "S-sure! That, that sounds fun!"

"Great!" Adrien proclaimed, the smile growing to a beam. "Let's meet up a bit after school… thirty minutes after?"

"P-perfect!" Marinette said.

She smiled, eyes taking on a lovely shine, making Adrien's lips curl higher. She turned when there was a call, seeing Max waving her over. Marinette waved to them, hurrying towards the gamer's side. Adrien peered after her, his smile warm and fond, then gave a start at a loud groan. He turned over to Nino, watching him lean on the stairwell. "That was too much," Nino uttered.

"You didn't even talk!" Adrien huffed at him.

"It's hard too! Her eyes are, like the sky! You can just get lost in them!"

"I know," Adrien sighed, pouting a bit.

Nino blinked, turning to his friend. "You know?" Nino echoed.

Adrien gave a start, turning to Nino, seeing his curious gaze. He hurried out, "Come on! Don't want to be late for class!"

The model hurried away before Nino could even start probing him.

* * *

One of the hardest things about being a Guardian is the reality that things won't always go as planned or expected. Like a chosen hero, that would've been an amazing Coccinelle, who had given up her earrings to another, to one not fit for the Coccinelle miraculous.

It now left the turtle holder guessing on who she could be, and what to do.

Ladybug and Black Cat were not balanced.

With the careful consideration of Wu Xing, he had a balance, a perfect balance of fire and water with what he chose, but now, from what he's seen, it was a match of wood and water, and through the wrong influence of the Ladybug, the wood has grown too fast and too high and was draining away the water.

History was repeating itself.

Wood becoming too present and focused on their own goals, unwittingly overwhelming the water partner.

Previously, it led to a lost miraculous.

The very one that was found once more and was now being misused. By who, Fu could speculate, but the current holder of the butterfly miraculous was certainly too aggressive to bare it.

Fu stood contemplatively, absently watching an elephant prowl about, playfully swinging its trunk.

There needed a balance between Ladybug and Black Cat.

It was a must for the two to function.

Even the miraculouses themselves needed that balance.

The passive ladybug earrings needed someone aggressive and clever to hold them, to spark action and keep a cool head in tense situations.

And the aggressive black cat ring needed someone passive to bear it, to keep compassion and considerate control and calm.

And yet, through an unexpected twist of fate, the firm, passive wood held the ladybug miraculous; and was thriving far too strongly, strong enough that this Coccinelle could overwhelm her partner. Water supported wood and brought life and energy; but wood that is too strong could suck water dry. It was happening far sooner than it had previously. It was happening now. He saw it the first few weeks of activity, how drained Black Cat was. It was recent that he had a slight spark of life, an allowance of fluidity; but that small progress could be quickly lost.

He had to find a balance in some way, to save the partnerless Black Cat before he broke and crumbled before there could be a risk of self-destruction. But this was where it got tricky.

He didn't know who this Coccinelle was, only that she was of the wood element.

Logically, he should see out an element of fire, to burn away at the wood. That would help the current ladybug to ease off of her sprouting growth, which if left unchecked would be dangerous. Without the restraint fire offered, she would continue rising and would lose touch with the rest of the world. Too high, and she would never look back down. Too high, and if she toppled, the _world_ would shudder and shake. Too high, and she would never rise again.

But fire was a touchy element to handle. And since he didn't fully know Coccinelle, it was hard to choose what sort of fire he should look for.

Something that burned hot enough to ease wood's firm stance, but not something that burned so hotly that it would destroy Coccinelle, something he could avoid with careful consideration and planning.

He needed a fire that burned in the middle. One that flared with a constant flame, a flame that wouldn't be easily put out or smothered this poisonous growth. But there had to be control, just enough that the heat wouldn't be overbearing. If it was too hot, not only could Coccinelle be burnt away, what was left of this Black Cat could evaporate.

He needed a fire that wouldn't hurt the water. That would balance it, that would near perfectly balance this Black Cat, but that was hard since he truly only had one other half to him that Fu needed but she…

Fu blinked, brown eyes locking onto the girl he first chose to be Ladybug, prowling about the zoo, looking about with a little unease.

He gave her a mournful frown.

Things would have been balanced and right if she had kept the earrings.

But she hadn't.

Her flame, the potential he saw, didn't spark and grow like he had expected.

It was weak.

But, he could see the spark starting to grow, not as bright as it could be; but it was there.

He shook his head.

Logically, she would be his best choice. She was Black Cat's true other half. And if handled right, her fire could burn hot enough to ease Coccinelle's control away, and help Black Cat grow and shape and express himself as he needed. Bring life and warmth to him that he wasn't getting.

And, being a rare Ladybug, she was adaptable to other miraculouses. He could release the bee to her, allow that flame to grow. Or even better, he could release the fox. Not only would the wood based miraculous help feed that fire much slower, offer her encouragement in different ways without igniting it as fast as the bee would; her being Fox may draw Coccinelle to her true element, her true miraculous.

Giving this girl the fox necklace could help begin to restore balance.

She's drawn to the earrings. He knows she is, and Coccinelle will be drawn to the necklace. The necklace would offer her the true growth she needs, and he can see the potential to her. She has promise. She just has the wrong influence right now. Trixx would do wonders in balancing and shaping this girl, far better than Tikki could ever try, even more so with how dutiful and inflexible the little kwami can be at times.

It was a promising set up, drawn to each other, they'll switch, making things right as they should be; and it would even allow Black Cat to reunite with his true half, and as she eased the wood away, he could grow and flow as he was meant too. And through him, her flame would grow, healthy and balanced, never growing too hot that it would be too much with water there to calm her.

It was ideal.

It was his best bet.

But… there was the factor of her courage.

She gave up the earrings to someone unknown, if she wasn't ready or willing, he could lose the necklace to another unknown. That risked even more of an imbalance happening.

Fu watched her, waving to a nervous boy dressed in blue, looking around for someone. He stroked his beard, considering.

There is a chance that she may keep this next miraculous.

On her own, the weak flame from the start had grown a little, it burned just a little brighter. How or why he could only speculate. Fires burned at their brightest and strongest with social support, being around people, and being looked towards for guidance and leadership. She was a girl that went out of her way to help others, her light could've drawn in others to her in her need to reach out and help.

But there was still the wonder, was her flame strong enough?

Would she be willing?

Would she be brave?

She was his greatest chance of balance, but she came with a big risk. One he would not wish to repeat.

He'll have to observe for now.

And consider her very, very carefully.

From Fu's pocket, Wayzz peeked out, eyeing the girl with similar wary consideration.

* * *

For a few minutes, they sat stiff and still on opposite ends of the bench. Marinette a little bored, a little awkward, was wondering where Adrien was since he was supposed to be here as well but wasn't. And on the other end was Nino, looking like he was bordering a panic.

Marinette was starting to wonder if she should maybe call this off?

She gave a start when Nino jerked beside her, loudly proclaiming, "Lovely day today!"

She offered him a smile, agreeing, "It is! Perfect day to drop by the zoo!"

Nino quickly whipped away, making a strange noise, much to Marinette's confusion. Near them, hidden in the bushes, Adrien huffed in frustration. "Come on Nino," he hissed, "I know you're smoother than this."

Nino hunched up, then leaned far away, hissing, _"Dude you threw me at the shark!"_

"Marinette's not a shark."

 _"It feels like she is!"_

He rolled his eyes, shushing Plagg when the kwami snickered on his head. Adrien offered, "She likes gaming, you play games, talk about games."

 _"I'm not big on fighting games though."_

"Do you know if Marinette only likes fighting games?" Adrien asked.

He watched Nino falter, then turn to Marinette, awkwardly clearing his throat. "So," Nino voiced, "uh, games? You like gaming?"

"Yeah," she confirmed, tilting her head curiously at him. She would've thought that had been confirmed last night…

"Um," Nino scrambled.

 _"What games?"_ Adrien prompted in his ear.

"What games?" Nino echoed.

"Oh um," Marinette leaned back, kicking her feet back and forth. "A bit of a variety? I enjoy Legend of Zelda, love Okami, Animal Crossing's fun to play when things are going slow and I just want to relax, design a few clothes. Also Skyrim and Dragon Age. Smash Bros of course. Undertale was cute. Um… So, how about you?"

"Oh! Uh, P-Pokemo… um," Nino scrambled, trying to remember what else he played. But his mind was drawing a blank after pokemon. What else?

Marinette happily piped up, "Love Sun! Love that you can buy clothes in it. And mimikyu! I got one and named him Chevalier, and I need to make a mimikyu plush."

"O-oh that's cool! I g-got a primarina, his name's Bubbler."

She giggled, "You named him after your akuma?"

"Bubbler seemed like a perfect name for a popplio! It was a bonus to see him wind up pretty!" Marinette laughed. Nino asked, "What about you? What starter did you choose?"

"Chat's my incineroar is the strongest thus far," she proudly proclaimed, missing how Nino gave a start and looked to the bushes, trying to see what was up with Adrien and why he was red and hunching up. Marinette just mentally went off her team, the second had to be Chevalier and her togekiss, Tikki. And Lady her salazzle was loads fun to have on the team. And Lucky her gyarados was a killer. And her garchomp Noire was always a great surprise.

"We should face off sometime," Nino voiced, turning back to her.

Marinette grinned, eyes sparkling with eager competitiveness. "Challenge accepted."

Humming and watching him have a bit of a freakout, she asked, "So, is Adrien going to join us?"

Nino blinked.

In the bushes, Adrien unconsciously perked, cheeks still flushed.

In his hair, Plagg scoffed.

Shaking his head, Adrien quickly told him, "Something came up. I wanted you two to go ahead without me." He tried to ignore how she slumped when Nino told her the news. Focus, focus, focus. He was helping Nino.

He was helping Nino.

"Ok," Marinette sighed, then she stood, setting her hands on her hips, looking out to the zoo, determined to enjoy it still. "Let's go see that panther! I hear Alya's dad is its main caretaker. Maybe we'll see her there!"

 _"Nino,"_ Adrien urged in his ear. _"You won't be alone if you go see that panther. Tell her while you have the chance!"_

"Marinette!" Nino called out, giving her a slight start. She looked at him, brow raised. "I, I," Nino stammered, " li-lo…"

"Say it with me, Nino," Adrien urged in his ear, "I love you Marinette."

Nino continued to stammer, struggling to make words before the girl that curiously peered up at him with her deadly, lovely eyes. He blurted out, "Adrien loves you!"

Marinette went stiff and red, gaping at the equally blushing Nino, who was struck dumb by the girl's own blush.

Adrien joined, going red and groaning, _"_ Ni _noooo."_

On his head, Plagg cackled, rolling off the blond, hugging his middle as he chortled and hooted. This was way more amusing than he expected it to be.

* * *

Otis Cesaire grimaced, gripping his cell tightly as he listened to the latest excuse Alya spouted.

 _"I got a lot of homework I need to catch up on, Papa. I really do."_

"And you haven't gotten that done earlier because…" He wondered, turning to meet the big cat's patient gaze.

 _"Just, busy,"_ came the sheepish answer.

"Alya," he started.

 _"I just need a day to get on top of things,"_ Alya sighed.

"You promised to help me with the panther today. You were supposed to help me prepare the exhibit for the panther too."

 _"I know, I know. I'll help you next time, I promise, but I need to get this done."_

"I've heard that before," Otis muttered, ending the call with a grimace. Near him, the panther gave a soft growl, head tilting as it eyed him. Otis glared down at his phone, then sighed. He turned to the big cat, meeting its pale eyes. He told it, "I don't know what's going on with that girl these days."

She seemed so easily distracted, her mind on something other than school. There hasn't been a word about anyone that she hangs out with or is friends with, just grumbles about Chloe Bourgeois. Anything else, she just won't breathe a word about on what's going on.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated and concerned.

Was Alya just not fitting in?

She hadn't been very upset about leaving her old school. There was no one she talked about missing. Was she just not clicking with anyone here? Was she a part of something? Was that why she was being so secretive lately, so selective in what she shares, her mind obviously elsewhere.

Otis didn't quite know what was going on, he wasn't liking it too much.

It didn't feel right.

It felt like she was getting too pushy lately.

His coworkers told him it was just her being a teenager, but Otis wasn't too sure. Perhaps it was. Perhaps it was something else?

He just didn't know what was going on or what to do.

How can he work through this if she won't talk?

There was a loud, obnoxious snort, and Otis looked over, spotting two boys standing by the cage, the taller youth smirking at what he saw. "That's the new panther? Not too impressive."

Already irked and riled, Otis gruffly warned, "Kid, lay off. She did nothing to you."

Both boys ignored him entirely. Already irritated, Otis could feel his blood pressure rising at their blatant disrespect.

"I read that a panther can run thirty-six miles per hour," the smaller lad commented, eyeing the big cat with a slight, bored look.

The tall boy puffed out his chest, boasting, "I can easily outrace that."

The panther growled at the boy's tone, not liking the sound of it.

Otis echoed her. "Kid, leave. You're disturbing the panther."

"What a wuss," the tall boy scoffed, flexing his arms and smirking. "Just can't handle these guns I guess."

While the boy beside the tall scoffed and amusedly stated that a panther could handle him easily, neither noticed the black butterfly flying towards Otis, landing on his bracelet. The panther withdrew, shrinking down at the black that started covering Otis. The two boys didn't notice, bantering and joking. They did give a start when the cage door creaked open, and thick growl traced the air.

"You want to race boy," a deep growl asked.

They looked over to see a panther step out, furious purple eyes locked on them. It took a step to them, baring teeth. "Let's race, the winner gets to live."

* * *

Alya frowned at her cell, a little hurt at the tone Papa cut it at. She sighed, setting it down, aware that it was her own fault. It was the drawback of being a hero. Some things were just more important. Being Coccinelle was more important than anything else.

And Alya's seen in comics.

She's seen the tale proven a good few times.

Being a hero was the most important thing, and that meant the greatest sacrifices.

She knows it hurt for the characters, she could feel the same hurt they shared.

It didn't quite prepare her for the actual blow.

But Alya shook her head and pushed those feelings back, frowning down at her notes, all places she could think of where Hawkmoth could be. Places she'll need to check. Places that looked like promising secret lairs to her. If Hawkmoth was a good a supervillain as Alya suspected, his lair should be in plain sight. Something that would likely be under her nose. And it was probably going to be very dark, full of secrets, kinda danky… or maybe it's something high class. Something fancy and wealthy.

Actually, he probably was wealthy.

When he first appeared, he sounded so damn smug and arrogant.

He had to be rich.

Thus, his lair had to someplace fancy, someplace that echoed that smugness. Cause supervillains like him, so smug and rich, they had to echo that, had to show off in some way. With Hawkmoth more the shadows, he had to express that in his lair.

Big fancy lair.

That's what she had to look for.

And still something sort of hiding in plain sight…

Her thoughts fluttered to the Bourgeois hotel, and she jotted down the possibility of Andre Bourgeois as Hawkmoth. It would be so fitting if Chloe's father was Hawkmo-

She stopped then crossed that out, sighing.

No, Andre was there when Hawkmoth revealed himself, frantic to control the situation as best he could, and that man wouldn't put his own daughter at risk. The few times Alya saw him, he was over the moon for his daughter. He wouldn't endanger her.

Who else did she know was rich?

She wrote out Alix's father.

Then wrote out Adrien's father.

Those two she'll look into. Just a quick scan of their house. There had to be something of a lair around.

If they were Hawkmoth.

"You should go to the zoo."

Alya looked up, seeing Tikki hover over her shoulder, frowning down at Alya's plot, making the girl echo her with her own frown. This was a constant disapproval since she had seen what Alya was doing. Every argument Alya tried to start was simply batted away with Tikki scolding, _"You're not ready."_

Tikki turned and met her stare, stating, "You really disappointed your father, Alya."

She waved down to her scattered notes, all full of possible thoughts. "This is more important!"

"You're not ready to face Hawkmoth," Tikki told her once more.

"I'm not going to face him," Alya grumbled back. "Just, preparing. If I know where his lair is, when I'm ready, I can just go and face him."

Tikki just frowned and shook her head. "Go to the zoo Alya," she suggested. "Makeup with your father, help him."

"Being Coccinelle's more important—"

"Being Coccinelle is important," Tikki agreed. "But so is managing your double life. You're devoted to your hero life, but you're losing touch with your civilian life." Giving the girl a frown, she said, "At some point, you'll wake one day and find yourself alone. To be Coccinelle, it's not only you giving the support; you have to be supported back. Coccinelle thrives off connections. You're making sacrifices you don't have to make."

Alya turned down to her notes, frowning.

Tikki pushed, "Go to the zoo Alya Cesaire, be there to help your father."

Alya set her pencil down and rose up, starting to gather her things. Tikki watched after her, pleased.

For once, she listened.

* * *

"I misspoke," Nino sort of shrieked out, looking stiff and sort of panicking. In his ear, Adrien was groaning and moaning.

"M-misspoke?" Marinette repeated.

"N-no! I, I mean yes! I mean," Nino finished with a groan, smearing his face in his hands. This was not how it was supposed to go…

Marinette eyed him oddly, cheeks still red. "W-what are you going on about Nin-"

She was cut off by a loud scream.

A familiar loud scream.

She and Nino went stiff, turning to see where it was coming from.

Kim sped towards them, going as fast as he could, with a black panther on his tail. Nino reacted, racing away with a loud scream. Marinette though, she acted on pure instinct. Snapping her bag open, she pulled out one of her school books and threw it when Kim and the panther drew near, smacking the big cat in the face and slowing him down.

She grunted when Kim grabbed her and continued racing away, dragging her along with him.

Shaking its head, the panther pursued with a sharp growl, snarling, "I'll get you for that!"

Marinette tensed. "An akuma!" She gave Kim a light smack on his shoulder. "Why did you cause an _akuma_?!"

"I don't know!" the boy cried. "Mistakes were made! And so very much regretted!"

Behind them, the akuma snarled, "How's this for a panther!"

Marinette jerked in Kim's grasp as the panther sped up, leaping for them, claws outstretched. Before it could catch, a dark body shoved into him, toppling him away. Marinette looked back just in time to see Chat rise up, his smile shaky as he watched the panther regain his footing, locking purple eyes onto the cat hero.

"Not very good!" Chat tensely called out, slowly backing away as the akuma prowled to him, the butterfly symbol flaring over his face.

The last thing Marinette saw of Chat was him fleeing away, the akuma giving chase.

When they came around the bend, they found Nino hunched over, breathing hard, cell out and trying to contact someone. He jumped when Kim and Marinette came up beside him. He set a hand on his chest, hissing to them, "Don't do that."

"Sorry," Marinette uttered, peeking around for the akuma, breathing hard, heart pounding heavily in her chest. That was close.

"What was that?" Nino demanded, his own breathing a little ragged.

"Kim caused it," Marinette."

"Mari!" Kim whined.

"Why?" Nino asked with a sigh.

"No reason," Kim grumbled, "just wanted to continue to be impressive to Max."

"Where is Max?" Marinette asked, turning back to him.

"The akuma just ignored him when I ran away. He should be fine…" Kim frowned, worried.

Marinette turned to him, pointing with a firm order, "Send him a text, let him know you're safe and tell him to head home. You and Nino are coming home with me, we'll hide there till Lady Wifi posts up that it's safe. Or till we see the ladybugs."

She looked back, wary.

She had a feeling that the akuma wouldn't continue pursuing Chat for long before he goes back to the original hunt.

She hopes Chat'll be ok.

But first, she had to get them all to safety. So when Kim put his cell away, giving Marinette a thumbs up, she pushed both boys forward, heading straight for home.

* * *

One of the greatest conveniences of being Coccinelle was fast travel. Instead of a twenty minute ride from the train, she got to the zoo in six. Landing in a tree, she was just about ready to drop the transformation, but paused when she saw the panther cage open, the big cat herself cautiously looking out, the big cat's green eyes lit with curiosity.

Chest giving a nervous flutter, Coccinelle quickly dropped down and closed the cage doors, preventing the big cat from coming out. Coccinelle drew away, frantically looking around. She didn't see him. "Papa?" she called, set in this moment. _"PAPA!"_

No answer.

Nothing.

Nervous and scared at what this could mean, Coccinelle quickly brought out her yo-yo, going onto the Ladyblog.

There was a report of a panther on the loose, seen chasing Chat Noir.

She had just locked the panther up.

That, this could only be…

Coccinelle snapped her yo-yo closed and tore off, intent to get to where Chat was last seen. She spotted him racing around the zoo, frantic, and no akuma in sight.

"Chat!" she cried, making him skid to a stop, turning to her with wide eyes. "Where's the akuma?!"

"I, I don't know!" he cried back, equally panicked. "I, I think he might've gone after Marinette, and Nino, and-"

She ordered, "Find him!"

She raced away, searching for a panther, feeling shaky and sick.

This was her fault.

This was all her fault.

Coccinelle stopped at the highest building in the zoo, searching the pathways.

 _Where are you, Papa?_

* * *

They all huddled close together as they hurried back to Marinette's home. Nino constantly checked his phone, checking updates on the Ladyblog, trying to see if there were any near sightings of the panther.

Thus far nothing.

Which wouldn't be so concerning except for the fact that Chat no longer had the akuma with him. Chat Noir lost the akuma. And it's reported that he and Coccinelle were scrambling trying to find him.

They didn't know where the akuma was.

No one did.

Marinette met Nino's worried gaze, and she tugged them both along, moving faster. "We're almost there," she reassured, eyes set to the bakery. Just a few more steps-

A coo sounded above, and all three looked up to see a pigeon diving at them. One that melted away into black before them, growing bigger and bigger as it came at them.

"Get down!" Marinette cried, shoving them both to the ground, just as the black melted away leaving the panther to slide over them, landing feets from them.

Just as he turned to them, lips curling back to show off savage fangs; he jerked back when a shoe slammed into his nose.

"Marinette don't piss him off!" Nino cried as he pulled her back, chasing after Kim to the bakery.

With a furious snarl, the akuma pursued, purple eyes locked on the fleeing kids.

Kim burst into the bakery first.

Nino and Marinette quickly followed, slamming the doors closed and Marinette locked them just in time for the akuma to slam into those doors, growling. The panther withdrew, glaring at the teens that peered back through the glass, hearts pounding.

Behind them, Tom frantically called out, "Kids! Away from the door! Now!"

Darkness washed over the panther, and they watched him shift into a large, looming bear. He slammed against the doors, cracking the glass and leaving Marinette and Nino scrambling backwards.

The akuma snarled out, "Give me the boy, now!"

"Please don't," Kim whimpered.

"Come on upstairs Sweetie," Sabine ushered, then called out, "Marinette! Nino! Away from that door now!"

Tom rushed over, grabbing them and hauling them back, just as the bear started to pound and push at the doors, rattling them on their hinges. Nino's phone fell to the ground, clattering beside Marinette's purse, where her own phone was.

Watching them rush upstairs, the akuma growled furiously.

Darkness washed over him and he shrunk down to a little Coccinelle, easily slipping under the door. Just in time for Coccinelle and Chat to race by, missing his transformation, only noting the damage done to the bakery doors. They hurried on, set on finding him. Inside, the panther returned, prowling towards the stairwell, growling.

Above, the door to the family floor was locked, all backing away from it, tense and grimacing. Marinette went to the window, peeking out to see Coccinelle and Chat going by. She scrambled to get the window open with her shaking hands, trying to reach them just in time before they went out of range. Behind her, Tom ushered everyone up to her room. He stopped, turning to her. "Marinette! Come over here, now!"

The door rattled, hinges and lock struggling to keep it closed.

Marinette spared it a fast glance.

Then to her room.

A room they'll wind up trapped in.

One with a very thin door.

An easily broken door for a large animal.

Marinette hurried to the steps and seeing her come, Tom moved and hurried up. Behind him, Marinette stopped and closed the trapdoor, locking it from her end.

 _"Marinette!"_ her father called from above.

"I'll be fine!" she called back hurrying down the steps, sliding down to the ground next to the couch just as the door slammed to the ground, torn clean off of its hinges.

Marinette lay still, heart pounding as she listened to the akuma growl.

Claws clicked on the ground, as the animal prowled in, nearly muffled by the people shuffling about her room.

"I smell you," the akuma announced, "If you open the door for me, I'll leave you unscathed, girl."

Heart pounding, Marinette slowly crawled to the wall, ducking down and wiggling between the couch and the wall. She paused when she felt the couch jolt, and the soft rumble of the panther moving about as it searched for her. Slowly, she moved out to the other side, pressing lower to avoid the tail hanging over the back of the couch. The panther took a step forward, sniffing around the couch. Marinette hurried as quickly as she could towards that broken door. She stood, wincing at her father pounced and pushed at the trapdoor, rattling it.

The wood groaned in response, she didn't doubt that it may break if her father kept at it.

She had to get the akuma back to the streets.

Had to get him to Coccinelle and Chat.

Marinette stepped on the broken door, making it creak out a complaint.

She froze and looked back, seeing the akuma stand to attention, purple eyes locked on her. Marinette tore off, earning a growl from behind. Rushing into the bakery, she stopped, spotting her purse.

Ladyblog!

She can share his location through the Ladyblog!

She went for it, grabbing the strap and rushing to the doors, unlocking them just as the panther came down and raced to her.

Jumping in fright, she ripped that door open and hurried outside, crying out when claws tore at her blazer's sleeve, leaving angry streaks on her arm, making her drop her purse from the pain. She stumbled, hand flying to her arm, staring at the scratches with wide eyes. The akuma snarled, wiggling against a door that partly blocked the way, purple eyes locked on her.

Shaking, she ran away, eyes watering from the sharp sting of pain on her forearm.

Had to find them.

She had to find them.

The akuma broke free of the doors, and chased after her, snarling. "I got you now!" She was shoved down, hissing as her arms skidded across the ground, feeling the heavy weight of the panther above. Twisting around, she slammed her balled fist into the panther's lower jaw. She felt the firm jaw take her hit, lips quivering as he growled, barely moving from the blow outside looking down at her with enraged eyes. He raised a paw, ready to bring razor sharp claws down into tender flesh.

Only to be jerked back when a yo-yo wrapped around his limb, tugging him back. The akuma whipped around, seeing Coccinelle grimacing as she held his claws back.

"Don't!" Coccinelle called to the akuma, "This isn't you!"

The akuma snarled, "And you know Animan?"

Before Coccinelle could answer, Chat dropped down from above, landing in a crouch nearby. Pupils thin in anger, his lips were pulled back from his teeth in a feral snarl as he thrust his baton out, extending it to slam into the panther's side and send him flying.

"Chat!" Coccinelle cried.

Chat ignored her, turning to Marinette and reaching for her.

"You ok?" he demanded.

"Fine, fine, fine," Marinette rushed out with a slight shake, eyes locked on the growling Animan, hand gripping her arm tightly. "Eyes to the akuma," she told Chat.

Animan changed once more as Chat did as she bid, growing bigger and bigger before them. When it disappeared, there stood a tyrannosaurus rex.

Chat muttered, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The dinosaur roared.

"Chat!" Coccinelle pushed, "Get her somewhere safe!"

Chat scooped Marinette up and tore off, Coccinelle reeling her yo-yo back before turning and racing off as well as the rex pursued.

"Chat!" Coccinelle pushed, "Get her somewhere safe!"

Chat rushed to the first straight corner between two buildings they drew near, setting Marinette down, much to her visible surprise. "You'll be safe here!" he reassured, "I saw this in Meet the Robinsons!"

Marinette gaped at him. "Chat," she started to say, but the cat tore off, confident she would be fine.

Marinette cringed when Animan drew near, tightening her grip on the scratches, making them sting worse.

She braced for the rex to come at her, jaws opening for her.

But the dinosaur just prowled by, locked on the fleeing heroes.

Marinette slumped in relief, sighing.

Only bother was the still stinging scratches.

Scratches that should be fixed with Miraculous Ladybug.

It was going to be fine.

Near her, an old man watched on with a considering gaze.

* * *

With a frantic, lucky throw, the red and black spotted car jack into the rex's mouth, stopping those deadly jaws from being used, and keeping Animan from transforming with that in his mouth. Seeing her chance, Coccinelle threw her yo-yo at his ankles, tripping him. Rushing forward, she pulled his bracelet off and broke it, catching the butterfly and cleansing it.

Seeing that she was about to make use of Miraculous Ladybug, Chat turned and hurried back to where he left Marinette, eager to see if she was ok. He detransformed when he saw her, waving to a crowd that came out of the bakery.

Miraculous Laybug sped out, a swarm dancing around Marinette, erasing all damage done to her.

"Marinette!" Adrien cried, making her jump and turn to him.

"Adrien!" she called out, surprised.

"Are you ok?" he asked, glancing at her arm, reaching for it.

Good as new.

Like she hadn't been scratched at all.

Even her blazer's sleeve was fixed.

"I'm, I'm ok," she reassured, smiling slightly, blushing at his attention. "Just, just a really tense akuma t-today."

"Real intense," he agreed, sighing in relief, still holding her arm.

She frowned for a moment, asking him, "How, how did you know?"

Adrien tensed, letting go of her arm in his surprise.

That's right.

Technically he shouldn't, or at least for her, not be here…

He was saved from answering when the others arrived, her father grabbed her and whipping her around. "Marinette!" Tom cried, "What do you think you were doing?!"

"Um," was all she could get out.

He smashed her in a big hug, loudly proclaiming, "Don't ever do that again."

Adrien smiled as Marinette hugged back, murmuring her reassurances, though Sabine would not be appeased, furious and upset with the stunt her daughter had pulled. Not even Kim was spared, Sabine rounding on him and scolding him when he started to praise how cool Marinette was. When Adrien looked over, he gave a start at how Nino was eyeing him. He gave his friend a sheepish wave and Nino drew near, pushing him out of easy earshot.

"So," he started, glancing back then to Adrien. "You do like her too?"

Adrien looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You wanted to date her," Adrien said. "I, I don't know if I could…"

Coccinelle had a sound point.

Pursuing Marinette was a danger.

Plagg though seemed to think it would be fine.

Adrien didn't quite know what to think or do.

Nino grimaced. "Because of your dad?" he asked.

Adrien didn't confirm or deny.

He doesn't know if Gabriel would disapprove of Marinette. It was a bit hard to say with him. He could see it going either way, Gabriel thinking Marinette's making use of him to get closer to fashion design success, or he would like her and her creative flare. Thinking it over, his father may really see her as a brilliant addition to their lives.

But it was easier to let Nino think Gabriel would be the true issue, not Coccinelle, who would for sure disapprove.

"You should go for it."

Adrien blinked in surprise, turning to Nino. "What?"

"Go for it," Nino repeated. He slung his arm around Adrien's shoulders, pulling him close. "I'll wingman for you this time."

"But what about-"

"Just let a bro help you out. Besides," Nino spared a sad glance to Marinette. "I think her feelings are elsewhere."

Adrien blinked, a little alarmed. "Elsewhere?" he repeated. "Where?"

Nino eyed him, raising a brow. "Really dude?"

"What?!" Adrien demanded.

As Nino scoffed and sighed at his friend's obliviousness, across the street, Alya headed back to the zoo with her father, who was happy to wake to her, her telling him that she was going to help him with the panther today, and that that was more important.

Her hand in his, Alya glanced over at the crowd, considering them. Then she turned forward, sharing a smile with Otis.

* * *

 **Ignore my pokemon nerding and personal hcs on ML and pokemon. I'm the one weirdo that loves the idea that Tikki is her only cute pokemon, and the rest are unnerving and fierce and Marinette's one of the fiercest trainers you can face and her fierce pokemon are utter sofies with her, just a big bunch of momma's mons.**

 **Also, on why Tikki's a togekiss in this instead of a ledian like so many put her as, I recently found out that the togepi line pokedex description resovles around them being bringers of good luck and happiness, and are drawn to people with kind hearts, which really matches Tikki. So hence forth, for me, I can only see Tikki as the togepi line.**


	5. The Prince and The Pauper

**I really should be waiting till the next chapter is done (it's getting close!), but, it's Valentines! I want to upload something for EVERYONE to enjoy.**

 **Happy Valentines!**

 **I hope you're able to enjoy the day with your loved ones.**

* * *

The school was abuzz with excited talk for tomorrow. A week away from the semester's first month, there was going to be a new student transferring into Dupont Francoise.

Prince Ali Kowar of Achu.

When it was first announced a week earlier, just days after the events of Animan, Chloe would not stop bragging about the prince staying at her Papa's hotel.

"We're going to be living in the same hotel, together, all the time," She bragged, flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder smugly. "Soon, I'm sure I'll wind up a _real_ princess."

"That'd be amazing Chloe!" Sabrina praised.

"Wouldn't it be," Chloe purred.

"It'd be something," Alya muttered, earning a giggle from Marinette.

She quietly offered the secret hero, "I doubt the prince would humor her. I would think he's come across people like her before."

"You never know," Alya scoffed, sparing a glance to Adrien. "I thought the same for a model, but no. He didn't see Chloe coming."

Quietly, Marinette tried to reason, "They are childhood friends…"

"And that doesn't excuse him for not calling her out on all her bullsh—"

Marinette, watching Adren defensively hunched up, and sort of shrink down, interrupted. Alya blinked at the small box Marinette set before her, her shoulders slumping in relief.

"Thanks," Alya said, taking the cookies. Popping the lid open, she hurriedly set them down in her bag, frowning down at the interior. Then she straightened and turned up front as Bustier called for order.

While Alya's focus elsewhere, Marinette turned her gaze down to the bag, curious and concerned.

It usually took Tikki about a week to get through the cookies Marinette's drop offs.

What was wrong? Mairnette wondered. Did Alya's siblings get into the cookies? And Why would Alya bother open the box for Tikki right _now_? Was something wrong with Tikki?

Marinette forced herself to look away before she fell to the temptation of looking into Alya's bag to see.

That'd just be asking for trouble, she told herself. She may doubt herself time to time, but a choice was made. It was done: she wasn't involved, didn't _need_ to be, because she wasn't needed.

Alya'll take care of Tikki.

She knows she will.

* * *

"It would be like the greatest unity in history," Chloe declared, now in the third period, still bragging on about the prince coming to live at her hotel, about how they'll be wealthily married and she'll be Princess Chloe of Achu. Instead of Sabrina soaking it up this time, it was Aurore with a jealous frown.

Seated near, with Kim as her project partner, Alya was getting fed up listening to Chloe brag on and on about this "future".

A future Alya was damn sure wasn't going to happen at all.

It was going to be a wake-up call for Chloe, a harsh one for her to enjoy all on her own.

And really, Alya shouldn't bother.

Tikki has voiced it a few times that Alya shouldn't have these pointless fights with Chloe. A ladybug hero shouldn't start fights with others. But, Alya also knew that Coccinelle was a protector of peace and order. Chloe was the largest source of chaos, the largest source of trouble for Coccinelle.

Just thinking about it made her tick.

If she could have that girl knocked down a few pegs, Paris would be so much more peaceful.

Tikki pressed it wasn't worth it.

But as Chloe continued to brag about her fantasy, on and on since this morning, Alya was finding her patience thinning. She was having enough of Chloe and her haughtiness. Enough of Chloe and how many people she pushed, how many akumas she's caused, making Alya busier than she has to be. Loudly, she called out, "Quite a nice fantasy there, Chloe."

Kim looked up at Alya in surprise.

The two blondes turned to her in surprise, one going quiet as her sharp eyes settled on the redhead. Alya met that sharp stare bravely, she's seen worse from akumas.

With a narrow of her eyes, Chloe growled, "You saying it's not going happen?"

"Oh, I'm quite positive. You really aren't princess material." Alya leaned back in her seat, arms crossed as she met Chloe's glare. "Actually think you could do being knocked down a few pegs."

There was a slight "Oooooooh," from Kim at that.

Chloe twitched. "Knocked down a few pegs?" she repeated, leaning closer to Alya, she hissed, "I'll have you know I'm the most gracious person in this school! There's nothing I need to be knocked down from!"

"Have you ever listened to yourself?" Alya asked.

"Have you?" Chloe shot back. "You've been high and mighty since you arrived! It's not appreciated, Cesaire." She turned away with a huff, declaring, "I feel sort of sorry for Dupain-Cheng, having to sit next to you. You seem to really overshadow her a lot."

"I overshadow someone? Have you looked at Sabrina?!"

"She's my best friend, and is happy at my side!" Chloe shot out. "Which is more than I can say about you! Do you even have any friends?"

Alya opened her mouth to argue and prove that yes, she did have friends. Only she faltered, thinking it over.

Technically no, she and Marinette weren't friends. The girl didn't talk to her much, brought her cookies every now and then, and just largely seemed to shrink down around her. And Chat, she'd like to declare he was a friend but… sometimes he could be difficult. Not working with her, doing his own thing or listening to someone else.

Chloe smiled viciously at Alya's hesitation.

Alya grimaced back at her, getting irritated with the smugness. She shoots back, "Well at least I'm not living a lie thinking everyone loves me. _No one likes you,_ Chloe."

Chloe gasped at her, offended by the claim.

Alya turned away, gathering up her things.

"Excuse me?!" Chloe snarled, rising up, "I'll have you know people love me!"

Bag slung over her shoulder, she pointed out to Chloe, nodding to Kim and Aurore, "Then why didn't they defend you? If you're so loved, _someone_ would have."

Chloe gasped at her.

Kim and Aurore cringed a little.

Satisfied, Alya turned and prowled off.

It wasn't as done as Alya liked to believe. Chloe glared at her, seething.

Alya was not off the hook.

* * *

Chloe received her opportunity when school was near over, when Mendeleiev called Alya to help her take some things to the headmaster and assigned everyone else work to do for the last ten minutes while she was gone. In a rare moment of kind grace, Mendeleiev allowed students to work elsewhere, with the promise that she'll be making rounds to see if everyone was working. Those that weren't were going to get double homework.

So while the class scrambled out to enjoy a bit of freedom and the chance to work with friends, and with Alya away and occupied, Chloe got up and went to Alya's desk, dragging the girl's abandoned bag to her side and slinging it on her shoulder. Then she grabbed her own bag, slipping that onto her other shoulder, very aware that once the deed was done, the school would probably be over and she could just head home and meet her prince.

When she turned and met Sabrina's curious stare, she ordered, "Get to work."

With a jolt, Sabrina did as she bid and Chloe slipped out, conscious of the weighted bag slung at her side. She stepped out into the courtyard, looking around and seeing her possible witnesses.

There seemed to be no one that Chloe could see, though where she stood, she couldn't see the dark haired girl with pigtails leaning against a column, hidden from her sight.

Pleased, Chloe turned and walked slowly towards the trash at the far side of the courtyard. Before she reached it, there was a shout to her. Tensing, she stopped, turning to see Rose coming to her, clutching a letter with a pleading, shy smile on her lips. "Chloe," she greeted, sparing a fast, curious glance to Alya's bag.

"What?" Chloe snarled, drawing those blue eyes back to her.

Rose gulped and held up the letter, drawing near slowly. "W-with you meeting Pri-Prince Ali, can you please deliver this to him?"

Rose held out the letter to Chloe, staring at her hopefully.

Chloe smiled at took the letter, noting the sweet smell coming from it. Chloe repeated with a sugary tone, "Give the prince this letter?"

Rose nodded eagerly.

With a sweet smile, Chloe tore it up, not interested in allowing someone of such high status to be bothered by someone so lowly. She dropped the shreds before the shocked Rose, stating, "I'm not going to waste his time with your measly, stinky letter."

Rose didn't reply, staring down at the shreds, her bottom lip quivering like the little baby she was.

Scoffing and needing privacy for this, she gave Rose a push, sneering, "Don't you have work to do?"

Rose stumbled away, her whole body drooping as she went.

Satisfied that that was taken care of, Chloe turned and headed back to the trash bin.

Popping the lid open, she took Alya's bag, flipped it over and dumped everything she had stashed in there into the trash.

Chloe only stopped when she heard an alarmed squeak.

Moving the bag away, she looked in, blinking when she saw something red. She reached in, taking out the strangest Coccinelle looking… toy she's ever seen.

And one that had the creepiest smile she's ever seen.

Tossing Alya's bag to the ground, Chloe looked over this strange thing. Was this some popular toy from wherever Alya came from?

...Not that it mattered.

Chloe moved to drop the toy into the trash, only to pause, considering it.

Alya loved this thing enough to keep it in her bag, bring it with her everywhere.

Chloe left this in the trash, Alya was going to get it back that way.

And Chloe wasn't in a courteous mood.

She brought the thing closer, smiling down at it.

Looks like she had the perfect present for the prince.

And Alya would never see this again.

As the bell rang out like she predicted, Chloe left Alya's bag on the ground, her things in the trash, and pulled her own bag higher on her shoulder, securing it. With the little toy, she bounced it about, unaware that she had light blue eyes on her, eyes that knew what the toy was, eyes that grew with panicked.

As Chloe slipped out of the school, Marinette scrambled up, tearing after her, just starting to shout out Chloe's name.

But the blonde had already slipped into her limo and was already heading home, eager to welcome the Prince of Achu.

Behind her, Marinette shuffled on her feet, hands tugging at her hair, panicking at the fact that Chloe had Tikki. Without Tikki, Alya couldn't transform into Coccinelle, and thus had no way to save Paris. Should she rush to find Alya and tell her Chloe took Tikki?

No, Alya would know she knew about Tikki, would know that she was the failure before her!

But she just couldn't wait for Alya to realize this on her own, and couldn't leave Tikki with Chloe…

With a strangled sound, Marinette raced after Chloe's limo, intent to get the little kwami back.

If she could sneak the earrings to Alya before, she could a kwami back to her.

She hopes that nothing happens till then...

Back at the school, Alya came back to the empty classroom, ready to head home, jump on her homework then go for the evening patrol. Only she stopped, honey eyes set to her desk. There was no bag leaning against the desk's legs. Her bag was nowhere in sight.

It was gone. _Tikki_ was gone.

Heart skipping nervous beats, Alya whipped around and hurried out into the courtyard, trying to spot her bag past the bodies that started to dwindle out, ready to head home or hang out. Where was it? Wherewherewherewhere—

There!

Alya hurried to the trash bin, where her bag was left slumped on the ground. She looked in, heart pounding frantically.

Books and papers and a near empty box of the cookies stared back.

No ladybug kwami in sight.

"Tikki?" Alya called.

Nothing.

No answer.

Tikki wasn't here.

* * *

Marinette was breathless when she reached the hotel, stopping a bit of way from it, looking up to see a crowd gathered in front, no doubt eager to catch a glimpse of Prince Ali. Marinette grimaced. That was probably going to make it harder to get in…

She stood, watching the doorman savagely shoot people down and point them away, unwilling to humor any fan or reporter.

Marinette started to move to the side, hoping to find a side entrance that she could sneak in with; she stopped at one alley. There was a pile of trash, among it a slightly worn helmet, a red blanket, and a pizza boxed.

She eyed it speculatively. Could it work…?

She glanced back to the crowd, then went to the trash pile, ready to work with what she had.

There was only one way to know for sure if it would, she thought resolutely. She had to try it.

What she'd do if it didn't… she'll worry about later.

Inside the hotel, Chloe slipped into the hotel, asking the butler, "What's the situation?"

The butler spared a curious glance at the strange toy she seemed to have in hand, and answered, "Prince Ali of Achu has arrived, and is currently being welcomed by your father. Madame Chamack has been allowed inside and is trying to tempt him into an interview."

"Poor Prince Ali," she sighed, "just arrived and already pestered."

The butler reported, "He's actually quite excited to meet you."

Chloe perked. "He is?"

The butler nodded. "He mentioned he was excited to meet someone his own age."

Excellent," Chloe purred.

Alya had been put in her place; the prince was eager to see her. They were going to click perfectly, one royal to another. And tomorrow Chloe would go into school and rub her new boyfriend in Alya's smug face.

It was going to be an _amazing_ day, Chloe could feel it.

Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

Marinette sighed in relief as she slipped into the hotel lobby. Miraculously, in a rare stroke of luck, the disguise worked. She got past the front door with the guise of delivering a pizza. With a silly costume she put together in seconds.

She wasn't stupid - Marinette knew it was no small measure of luck that she had gotten part the inattentive guard, but still, luck was luck.

She was lucky. And she wasn't going to waste it while she had it.

Passing a recycle bin, she tossed the box away and hurried to the elevator. If she remembered correctly, the prince that Chloe was heading towards should be near the top.

That's where Tikki will be.

As the elevator started to slide up, Marinette fiddled with the reddish pink cloak, her heart beating unsteadily, nervous.

Not only was she going to try and get Tikki away from Chloe, she, she was going to wind up seeing Tikki again. Likely going to talk to her and…

She knows Tikki didn't like that she gave up the earrings to Alya. The first three weeks of school was spent Tikki watching her from Alya's bag, like she was silently pushing Marinette to take her back, telling her that she was right here, in reach. All she had to do was…

Marinette gripped the cloak, feeling a bit sick.

She didn't know how Tikki would react to her. Would she get angry and yell at her? Would she cry? Would she be disappointed?

What if Tikki wouldn't acknowledge her, Marinette thought frantically. What if she wouldn't go with her?

Maybe, maybe she should've gone ahead and gotten Alya. As far as she knows, Tikki's finally accepted Alya as Coccinelle. And that, that could mean she may not want anything to do with Marinette. And right now, that, that would go poorly for Marinette.

Though, Tikki _should_ be reasonable enough to know that Marinette's going to help her get back to Alya but…

Marinette didn't know the little kwami well. She knows that she was eager, knows that she had expected Marinette to do well as Ladybug, and that she loved chocolate chip cookies.

And Marinette failed her and gave her away.

Because of that…

She jumped when the elevator doors opened. Breathing in, she slipped out, trying to push those worries away. She had a kwami to get. How Tikki would react to her… she'll worry about when she got there. What mattered now was simply getting Tikki away from Chloe and back to Alya.

That's all that mattered, that's all she'll focus on.

Pushing her doubts away, Marinette hurried down the hall. Ahead of her she could hear voices rising and falling in conversation. Peeking into the room, Marinette saw the reason for all of the excitement in the hotel: a boy about her age, with a blindingly white smile flashing against dusky skin as he spoke to Nadja. Her cameraman hovered over her shoulder, set on recording this, partially obscuring the prince as he spoke to the reporter.

Prince Ali of Achu. Chloe was standing beside him, a bored expression on her face as she waited impatiently for Nadja Charmack to finish her interview. Nobody noticed as Marinette crouched low and crept through the doorway.

"I'm very excited to live here in Paris," Ali answered honestly, eyes bright with excitement. "It looks like a very exciting place to live!"

Marinette could agree. That's one way of putting it…

Shaking her head and ignoring the rest of the conversation, Marinette's eyes narrowed as she studied Chloe. She frowned when she didn't see Tikki on Chloe at all. Hadn't she taken Tikki? Perhaps Tikki was in Chloe's bedroom, or maybe still in her school bag?

Marinette looked back, considering this. It'd make things a lot easier if Tikki was in Chloe's room. With Chloe here, Marinette could just slip in, grab the kwami and go.

Looking over Chloe one more time just to be sure, Marinette was about to move and slip away when Nadja's cameraman moved, letting Marinette have clear view of the prince. She sucked in a sharp breath at what she saw.

There, in his shirt pocket was Tikki, looking like she was bordering a panic from where she hung out of the pocket.

Marinette echoed her.

 _Oh no._

A prince would be harder to approach than Chloe - especially like this! Or even as Marinette! Even more so since she's sure Chloe wouldn't have allowed anyone else in from their class, outside Adrien but Marinette felt she'd be too little pressed for time to ask the boy for a favor of recovering a little "toy" for her.

That is, if she could even get a sentence out to him.

Marinette shrunk down, cringing as she eyed the prince.

He did look quite nice. He looked _friendly_. Approachable, despite Chloe standing next to him.

Maybe with this stroke of luck she's having, she could just… ask the prince. When he was alone. He should wind up alone at some point. And she could just ask him, reveal that Tikki was hers and that be that. Nice and easy. Go in, politely ask, leave with Tikki, and get her back to Alya.

She could do that.

It'd be ok.

She just had to—

The door to the side opened and Marinette jumped, whipping around, expecting someone to spot her. Only Marinette went cold, wishing it was someone spotting her and kicking her out instead. There at the door was an akuma.

Marinette didn't have the earrings.

And Tikki wasn't with Alya.

And she didn't know where Chat was.

And she left right after Chloe, left her things behind, no cell on her to report on the Ladyblog.

Marinette nervously shrunk down, watching the akuma smile and point her what looked like some strange gun. A green smoke billowed out and Marinette watched with wide eyes as it zipped straight to Chloe. She held her breath, afraid to see what it would do.

It hit Chloe and broke apart, making everyone around her cringe and lean away from her, hands flying to their noses, turning to Chloe with wide eyes. She blinked in surprise, looking offended. "What?"

"Nice and stinky now," the akuma called out, her voice familiar and drawing everyone to her. They all jumped and gasped at the sight of the akuma, her gaze settled on the prince. She gave him a graceful bow. "Prince Ali," she purred out, "it is I, your long lost love, Princess Fragrance. I'm here for you, my prince." She giggled sweetly at the end.

Marinette watched the crowd back away, the prince stammering out, "S-sorry to say, but I'm not interested…"

"That's ok," Princess Fragrance reassured, prowling towards them, raising her gun. "I'm sure you'll sing a different tune soon."

"Let us flee!" the mayor, pushing everyone away, making them scrambled as they rushed out of the room and down the hall. With a disapproving frown, Princess Fragrance pursued. Marinette rose up, trailing behind her, mind flying on how she can help, how to get around the akuma.

She paused when she caught sight of a janitor's closet.

In the hall, with a gleeful smile, Princess Fragrance found them struggling to get through a door, Chloe arguing with the prince's aide on who should go through the door first, leaving Ali and Andre hovering uneasily beside them.

Ali turned to see Fragrance hold out her gun, shooting out a pink gas that was floating towards them. He pressed against the wall, heart pounding, too distracted to notice the nervous shuffle of the toy in his shirt pocket. Before the pink smoke touched upon them, Ali heard a loud _whir_. He looked back, blinking when he saw a cloaked, hunched up figure in a helmet sucking up all the smoke with a vacuum.

Fragrance whirled towards the interloper, snarling as she lunged at them. Dropping the vacuum, the stranger turned and ran to the service elevator, hopping in as Fragrance fired.

Ali didn't get to see if she was hit before he was grabbed by his aide and hauled through the door.

Upstairs, trailing behind the Bourgeois, she uttered, "I'm not so sure about this, Your Highness. This place might too dangerous for you."

"I don't know," he responded, looking back to the door. "It's a bit exciting."

And the figure he saw.

Paris really was full of mysteries.

First superheroes and supervillains, now there was someone else running around.

Ali was intrigued.

"A bit too exciting!" his aide hissed back. "You shouldn't study here, we shou—"

A pink cloud hit his aide's face and Ali withdrew in alarm. His aide looked surprised for a moment, then her smile turned calm and charming. "My apolooogieees," she suddenly sang out, "you should never have to leeeeeeave."

The prince scrambled back when his aide reached for him. At the door, the akuma smiled, joining the chorus. "It's the truth, My Prince, you belong to meeee."

"No thank you," the prince uttered, looking over to see that the Bourgeois' had abandoned him.

 _Oh boy_ , Ali thought faintly. _This is not good._

Unexpectedly, his former aide reached out, grasping as his suit in an effort to restrain him. Ali shoved her away, cringing apologetically as she fell to the ground. Slowly, he began backing up, ready to race to the stairwell as soon as he'd put enough distance between himself and the akuma's weapon. The akuma frowned at him, pointing her gun straight at his face.

Ali tensed, watching her pull the trigger and fire that pink cloud straight for him. He braced for the hit, only to jump when a pink cloth was thrust in front of him. It was the person from before, using their pink cloak to disperse the cloud. Wadding it up, she threw it straight at the akuma's face, knocking the surprised Fragrance back.

The figure turned to Ali, flashing him blue eyes and a freckled nose. He grunted when he was rammed and dragged, pulled along by this small girl. She ran and ran till they reached and elevator. Pulling him in, she pushed a random button, closing the elevator doors. She slowly drew away, sliding down the wall with a loud sigh.

Ali stared at her with wide-eyed, mind flying.

Who was this?

Why did she save him? He was thankful! But curious too, he thought only superheroes would face villains.

Yet this girl who didn't seem to be a hero had rushed in and saved him.

He started to ask who she was but gave a start at a quiet sneeze.

One that sounded from his shirt pocket.

He jumped when helmet girl sharply turned to him. Before Ali could move, she plucked the toy from his shirt, holding the little kwami delicately. "Tikki?" helmet girl asked.

"Marin…" Ali heard the little being moan, watching her shift about in the girl's hand, shivering.

He gaped.

It was alive.

It talked.

"What is that," he whispered in awe, making Marin jump, looking up in alarm, evidently forgetting he was there.

She quickly brought the little being closer, farther away from him, sharply stating, "Nothing."

"It spoke!" the prince proclaimed.

"You didn't hear anything," Marin insisted.

"I definitely heard something!" Ali said.

The little being sneezed again, and the prince pointed to it, meeting the girl's grimace. Before he could push for answers, the little being flopped over in the girl's hand, quivering. "Nette," the little being whimpered, "hea… healer…"

Curious, mystified, and concerned, Ali drew near, looking at the little being in wonder as the girl brought the small being closer. "Where's the healer?" the girl asked, "Can you guide me?"

The little being gave a soft nod, squinting up at her. Then she turned and snuggled into the palm that held her, shivering. The girl's bare fingers loosely wrapped around the little being, rubbing over her soothingly. Ali tilted his head about, trying to get a good look at the little being.

"How did you get sick?" Ali asked.

"Rain," came the soft answer.

Ali drew away as the girl stood, stating, "Don't worry, I'll get you to a healer. Then back to…" the girl trailed, meeting Ali's curious gaze. Pointing to him, she stated, "You're not going to breath a word of this to anyone."

As soon the elevator doors opened, she zipped out before Ali could reply. "Hey!" he called, getting up and hurrying after her. "You can't leave me alone! What do you do when a uh… akuma? Comes after you?"

"Hide away till she's cleansed," the girl tossed back over her shoulder, hurrying down the hall.

Ali pursued, pushing, "You know any good hiding spots?"

She stopped so abruptly that Ali nearly rammed into her. Surprising him, she took off the helmet, revealing her dark hair and pigtails as she plopped it on his head.

"There, that'll help you," she said briskly, then added, "I'd probably take off the suit too." She then turned and sped away once more.

Surely she hadn't meant the entire thing, had she? Ali wondered. Deciding that she must have meant only the jacket, he did as she bid, dropping the suit to the floor and following after her.

"Don't follow me!" she snapped, slipping into the lobby, stopping with a cringe.

At the door was a crowd, no doubt minions of Princess Fragrance. Minions that would grab at the prince if they saw him. Above them, coming from the winding stairwells in the foyer, the akuma sang out as she came down, a hunting siren looking for her prey. Ali nervously pressed closer to the girl's side, earning a frustrated groan from her.

"Alright," she muttered, "alright, alright, alright."

Once again, she grabbed Ali and dragged him off through the hotel, surprising him with her strength.

* * *

It was Chloe.

Alya was sure that this was Chloe's doing.

Meaning Tikki was with Chloe.

That Chloe took Tikki. And when Alya got a hold of her…

Only, the redhead had to stop, eyeing the strange assorted of people crowded in front of the Bourgeois' hotel, unnaturally pleasant smiles on their faces.

Slowly, Alya drew near, eyeballing them.

They all turned to her with expectant, pleasant smiles. When Alya came close, the doorman held up his hand, singing out, "Haaalt."

Alya stopped. She started to say, "I need to see Chloe-"

"None can come innn!" the doorman sang, "Not till the Prince has been fouuund!"

Alya slumped, not believing that this was happening. "There's an akuma now?!"

"All hail Princess Fragraaaance," the crowd chorused.

Well, there was a bit of luck on her side, Alya decided. If the worst she did was make people sing, Paris could survive long enough for her to get Tikki back.

"I need to get inside," Alya pushed.

"Nooooope."

"But Chloe-"

"Not till the Princess has found her prince!"

Alya huffed at the crowd, then drew away, glaring at the building. She had to find a way in. she had to get Tikki back. The kwami looked unsteady this morning, and pushed for time, Alya hadn't asked what was wrong. This probably situation probably wasn't much help to Tikki. Taking out her cell, Alya let Lady Wifi share the news of a new akuma.

With luck, Chat will do his job, and come be a distraction. Then, she could slip in and get her kwami back.

While making the post, she missed the two that slipped out of the hotel and raced away down the street with a certain kwami in hand.

And Alya was none the wiser.

* * *

Through mumbles and shivers, Marinette followed Tikki's hushed directions as best she could, trying not to think about the prince shadowing her, trying not to think of the fact that she had just revealed a kwami to his existence.

She had just done the one thing she wasn't supposed to ever do, and thinking about it just made her all the more stressed.

This is why she couldn't be Ladybug! She raged internally. She just kept messing up! She couldn't do the simple act of catching an akuma! She couldn't even keep a secret! She revealed the existence of kwamis to a prince and… and was now guiding him to a kwami healer.

What was _wrong_ with her?

"Paris is like a maze," the prince voiced aloud as he followed her, looking among the streets and buildings curiously, tilting the helmet about so he could see better. "Everything is so closely packed."

"You'll learn your way around soon enough," Marinette reassured, stopping as Tikki sat up and looked around. The kwami pointed right and Marinette went, looking around for anything special.

The prince pressed closer, eagerly asking, "So how do you know about her? This little Tikki? Is she yours? Does she have something to do with the hero Coccinelle?" He paused, and whispered in excited wonder, "Are you Coccinelle?"

 _"No,"_ she said sharply, turning to meet the surprised prince's gaze. "I'm not Coccinelle. She's… she's someone that's far better than me."

The prince blinked at her, surprised.

Marinette gave a start at a light touch at her thumb, turning to meet the kwami's exhausted frown. She cuddled Tikki closer to the warmth of her chest and hurried on, pressed to find this healer. The prince followed, still so very curious.

Finally, Tikki croaked out, "There!"

Marinette stopped, blinking at a small little shop. "Here?" she asked dubiously.

Tikki nodded.

The prince came up beside her, eyeing it curiously. "This little shop?" he asked. He, too, sounded uncertain.

She turned to him, frowning. "Maybe you should wait out here, or, or go inside one of those buildings and hide away," Marinette said, pointing across the street.

"What? But-"

She cut in, hissing, "You're not even supposed to know about Tikki!" The kwami sneezed again. Marinette ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as she looked over the kwami. "This is probably just another mistake," she moaned.

The helmet wearing prince tilted his head down to her, frowning. "You're very doubtful," he noted.

"The mistakes I made—" Marinette began.

"Not all mistakes are as horrible as some people think."

Both teens gave a start at the sage tone behind them, turning to see a small old man peering at them, a curious smile on his lips. He told them, "Some good comes out of them."

Marinette blinked at him, surprised. "You're…"

The old man nodded. "It is good to see you again." He turned his gaze down to the shivering kwami in her hand. "But there could be better circumstances. Would you two like to come in and have some tea? You look like you could use some chamomile."

"Um," Marinette fidgeted, glancing down at the sick kwami.

Beside her, Prince Ali said, "That sounds lovely."

"Is it really the time?" Marinette pushed. "Tikki's sick, and there's an akuma, and she's, she not with-"

"It takes a bit of time to heal her," the old man said, "and it would be a bit faster if you were calmed. Your nervous energy could tap into hers, making it agitated." Marinette slumped, casting apologetic eyes to the kwami. "It's alright," the old man reassured, "it shows you care, and I'm pleased to see that."

Marinette blinked at him oddly.

The old man waved them in. "Come in."

* * *

Chat disappointed Alya.

Fifteen minutes after Alya made the post about an akuma in Bourgeois' hotel, the impatient hero saw Chat racing to towards the hotel. She perked up, ready to dash in as the hero dove down for the crowd guarding the entryway. She made sure to write out about the crowd guarding the entrance, to cue into Chat to head to the crowd.

Apparently, he hadn't gotten the hint, because he took one glance at the smiling crowd, then went for an open window in the hotel.

Alya gaped at him.

Did he _really_ just…?

She tugged at her hair, stressed. Ok, Chat wasn't going to help her get inside. And, really, Alya would prefer not revealing herself to him at all. Hero code 101.

"Ok Alya," she muttered to herself, glaring at the crowd, then the building.

She was Coccinelle, she reminded herself. She was clever. She could figure out a way in.

She had too.

She could outwit this bunch. But as she moved to go to the hotel, they shuffled and danced, blocking the way for her. She glared at them. "Really?" she snapped.

"This is the only waaay," they sung back.

"I highly doubt that," Alya muttered. They shook their heads, insisting it was so. Alya was ready to charge them when she saw her partner emerging from the side of the building with a certain blonde. The instant he set her down, his claws went to his nose, making the blonde furious.

"Well I'm going to go," Alya announced to the mob, turning away and rushing towards them.

"Oooook," the crowd chorused after her.

She wasn't able to reach Chat in time.

With Chloe hissing to him to save her prince, the cat replying with tired, "Ok, ok, ok," and slipped back in just as Alya reached her.

"Chloe!" Alya cried, making the blonde jump.

She turned to see Alya reaching for, squeaking in alarm. She fled away from Alya as the redhead tried to grab her. Alya faltered at the smell, then with a wrinkle of her nose, trying to work past the smell. Pushing past it, Alya pursued her. "Where's the ladybug?!" Alya demanded with a snarl.

"That strange toy?" Chloe asked, dodging around the redhead. "Like I'd tell you—"

 _"CHLOE!"_ Alya snarled, making a wild grab for her.

With a squeal, she jumped back, looking at Alya with surprise.

"Where's the ladybug?!" Alya demanded through gritted teeth.

Chloe gave her an annoyed look, scoffing. "Fine, I gave it to the prince."

Alya stopped, blood going cold. "The very prince the akuma is after?"

"Yes! Which is why I sent that cat in there to fetch him! My poor prince, being bothered by an akuma," Chloe sniffed.

Alya gaped at her, then turned to the hotel stiffly. Tikki was with the prince. The prince that was being hunted by an akuma. And she knew Hawkmoth could see through akuma eyes. If he saw Tikki…

Heart pounding, she wondered if things were critical enough that she should reveal herself to Chat.

Then she shook her head.

No, she told herself. That was a last act of desperation. She...she could do this. She was _Coccinelle_. The miraculous and Tikki may give her power, but it was all _her_ behind it.

She'll make it.

Turning to Chloe, she successfully grabbed the blonde before she could escape. "Oh no, I'm getting that little ladybug back and you're going to help me get inside."

"And if I don't want too?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I can give a little shout to that crowd of akuma minions, minions that know that their princess doesn't like you. That's a pretty promising opening for me right there." Chloe stiffened, narrowing her eyes at Alya.

"You wouldn't," she growled.

Alya simply smiled. "So, will you help me, or will you make an opening for me?"

Chloe glared at her, then huffed, "There's a side side door that's used for emergencies."

"Show me," Alya ordered.

* * *

Safe in the old man's home, the prince had taken off the helmet and was looking around the room in curious wonder.

Marinette had spared it a fast glance, but kept most of her attention on the little ladybug kwami, holding her close while the old man, Fu as he had introduced himself, prepared for the healing. Tikki shivered and shuddered in her palm, and Marinette rubbed her thumb over the kwami in what she hoped was a soothing motion.

"She'll be ok," a soft voice reassured, making Marinette jump and look up, seeing a little turtle kwami float before her, looking Tikki over with his bright eyes. Green irises against a soft amber sclera looked up and met her stare. The little kwami reassured, "We'll help her."

Blinking down at the little kwami in surprise, she offered him a small, shaky smile. Consciously, she looked away and murmured, "I'm glad to hear that…"

The kwami eyed her, considering her with old eyes. He opened his mouth to speak only to wind up cut off with a gasp.

"Another one!"

The prince crouched down beside Marinette, peering at the little god. "You look like a turtle!" he proclaimed, wonder lacing his words.

The kwami smiled in slight amusement. "I am."

The prince held out his finger, unsure if he could touch the little turtle. He asked, "Are all of you based off animals?"

"We are," Wayzz confirmed, humoring the prince and touching his paw to Ali's finger. The prince drew away, looking like he had been blessed this day.

"Here we go," Fu voiced, drawing near with two cups of tea.

Ali took his cup, grinning.

Marinette carefully took hers, frowning as her cup shuddered and shivered. Fu gently took Tikki from her, offering her a small smile. He drew away to a low table, setting the kwami on a pillow. The prince settled against the wall, legs crossed, watching Fu with interest. Marinette backed away, settling close to the door, a respectful distance from Tikki and the healing. She clutched her cup, watching Fu bang a gong over Tikki.

"You can sit closer."

She looked up, seeing the turtle kwami hover over her. She mumbled, "Um, I… wel-well…" She looked down at the dark liquid of her tea. She quietly admitted, "Doesn't feel like my right too…"

The turtle hummed, seating himself on her knee. "I suppose," he agreed. "You did give her up, confirming my suspicions and doubts."

Marinette flinched. "I did?" she asked.

The kwami hummed his confirmation. "You were too skittish," he said, "and I saw that the boy could be too eager." Turning to meet her fretful eyes, he said, "The boy has proven to have the heart to bear Black Cat, to counter that destructive force. But Ladybug needs courage, courage to act and stay true. Courage to help all, courage to act even when scared, even with risk." He tilted his head. "You let your doubt overwhelm you."

She looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The kwami touched her hand, drawing her eyes to her. "There can only be true courage when you act despite your fear. We know you have that courage, Marinette. We have been keeping an eye out. We've seen you act even when scared. You have the courage to be Ladybug you know."

She started to protest, but the turtle floated off, continuing, "Don't let doubt chain you, Marinette."

He flew away, landing on Fu's shoulder, watching the old man work and focus on healing Tikki.

Marinette sat there, clutching her cup tightly, barely aware of the prince's curious eyes turned to her. She turned back to her drink, then sipped her, letting the bitter warm drink slide down her throat, warming her to her core. She withdrew, and relaxed with a sigh, allowing the tea to take its calming effect. Then she stood and drew near the table, seating herself beside the kwami, watching silently as she waited for Tikki to heal.

She missed the slight approving smile the old miraculous holder had on his lips.

* * *

Unfortunately for Chloe, Alya wasn't inclined to release her. "You know your way around," Alya said, dragging the blonde with her down the halls, searching for the prince. "I don't know the way around."

"I'm not a tour guide," Chloe snapped, digging her heels into the ground. "And I don't want to be your guid—"

Alya gives her a look. "Fine," she threatened, "But if I find your room while I'm alone, I maaaay go in… have a look around..."

Chloe gasped, gaping at her. "You wouldn't," she growled.

"Well, I would be unaccounted for alone… and I don't know where I'm going, I could just slip in unknowingly…"

Chloe gave her the meanest glare Alya's received from her.

She's still seen fiercer from akumas.

With a pleased smile, Alya asked, "So, know any places a prince could hide from an akuma?"

"There are plenty," Chloe growled. Shoving Alya aside, she prowled down the hall, guiding the redhead about, searching for the prince.

Chloe asked as she they went about, "Why is that toy even so important to you?"

"It's a gift," Alya said.

"From who?" Chloe pressed, opening a door and peeking in.

Alya didn't answer, not really knowing the answer herself.

A gift from Ladybug, the one that came before her, she was sure of that. Someone she wondered about time to time. What happened to that earlier Ladybug? Alya could deduce that she had to be a normal girl like Alya, one that was probably too intimidated to be Coccinelle.

Why she gave the earrings to Alya, she didn't know. Alya was happy to be given this opportunity to be a hero. She intended to do good as a hero, to let that girl see that Paris was in good hands.

When Chloe pushed, "So?"

"None of your business," Alya shot back.

Chloe huffed at that, annoyed. "It's a strange toy anyway."

"What's a strange toy?"

The two girls tensed, looking over to see the akuma step into the hall, flashing them a charming smile. Her gaze though was frosty and sharp. Twirling her gun about, the akuma repeated, "What's a strange toy?"

Chloe emitted a strangled sound. Alya grabbed her and sped down a random hall, moving to as quickly as she could, set on escaping. With loud steps, the akuma pursued them, calling back, "Now, now Chloe, I'm still maaaad at youuuu."

Alya sharply turned right, ramming right into a Chat who had lifted his nose and was in the midst of sniffing the air. Chat stumbled when the two girls slammed into him, looking back in surprise.

Blinking at them, he frowned and pointed to Chloe. "Didn't I _just_ take you outside?" he asked.

"It's her fault!" Chloe cried pointing to Alya.

Chat turned to Alya with a curious frown but gave a start when she shoved him back. "We gotta go!" she stressed.

To confirm this, the akuma snug, "I'm coming for youuuuuu."

Chat made an uneasy face. Grabbing both girls, he hauled them into another room, closing the door quietly. Feeling safe for a moment, Chat pulled out his baton, grimacing as he called Coccinelle.

No answer.

"Where are you?" he muttered.

While Chloe huffed and grumbled, Alya grimaced and gave her a mean glare. She'd be here if it wasn't for Chloe.

* * *

Marinette watched intently as Fu banged the gong over Tikki, watching the kwami stir and stretch and yawn. At the wall, the prince gasped excitedly as the little ladybug kwami sat up, blinking her big, sleepy eyes. She peered up at the old man, then turned towards Marinette, perking instantly. Then calmed, offering a small, strange smile. "Marinette," she greeted cautiously.

"Tikki, thank goodness," Marinette returned, slowly reaching for her, relieved when the kwami settled in her hand.

The turtle floated over, asking, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

Tikki sheepishly turned to him, admitting, "I thought I could restabilize my energy Wayzz…"

"And you weren't sure about bringing Coccinelle here," Fu voiced, stroking his beard.

Tikki floated up, turning to him and bowing towards the old man. "Master Fu," she greeted in a thankful tone.

Behind her, Marinette tensed. "I'm, we're, we're not supposed to be here, are we?" she asked, sparing a fast glance to the wide-eyed prince.

Tikki turned to her, then spared a fast glance to Ali, looking sheepish. "Technically, yes, you're not," she admitted, turning back to Marinette. "The Guardian is only met when we think our holders are ready, or, circumstances are critical enough…"

"But life doesn't always go as planned," Fu voiced, rising up and drawing near, his eyes on Marinette. "Most you can do is ride it as best you can."

Marinette cleared her throat, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

Tikki turned and peered up at her with big eyes, frowning slightly.

Shaking her head, Marinette stated, "We got to get you back. Rose, I think Rose is an akuma."

Tikki nodded, admitting, "I know."

Turning to the old man, she bowed to him, stammering, "Uh, th-thank you for your help, Master Fu?"

"Any time," he promised.

"Um, can, can the prince stay here?"

"What?" the prince called out, coming up beside her. "Stay here?" he repeated.

She turned to him, pointing out, "You're a civilian, with an akuma targeting you."

"Something you should consider yourself," Tikki lightly teased, thinking back to Animan.

Marinette shoots Tikki a pout, reasoning, "That's me putting myself in danger. If I didn't, I would've had a murderous panther in my room and no way for anyone to escape."

"So technically, this should be my choice," the prince quietly murmured, making her tense.

Marinette gave Ali a look. "You want to put yourself in danger?"

"It was rather thrilling," he said. "And I am going to be living here for studies. How else should I get used to akumas?"

She started to reason, "But every akuma isn't going to be the same-"

"It is his choice," Fu voiced, his smile growing in amusement. "Most actions are done by choices."

"Especially foolish ones," Wayzz huffed, equally disapproving of the idea of the prince going back. Even more so since he lacked experience with akumas.

Marinette faltered, lips pursing.

Ali pointed to Tikki, "You need to get her back, right? To Coccinelle? That'd be tricky with an akuma prowling around. If I can draw the akuma away…"

Marinette took the helmet from him, calculating, "She'll probably be scrambling around the hotel looking for Tikki."

"Most likely," Tikki agreed.

"But you can't just go blindly into danger without a plan and don't look at me like that Tikki I loosely had a plan with Animan. Sort of. Mostly."

Fu offered, "You can make use of these."

They turned, seeing the only man offering twin surgical masks. Ali eagerly snatching them up, handing one to Marinette and setting his on. Setting hands on his hips and puffing out his chest, the prince eagerly proclaimed, "I'm ready!"

"Ok," she sighed, slipping her own mask on, then the helmet. Turning to Fu, she bowed to him. "Thank you for the help. I'm, I'm sorry."

"Just continue to do what you can," the old man eased. Turning to the prince, he offered a hand to the boy, bidding, "Good luck, Prince Ali."

"Thank you!" the prince proclaimed, eagerly taking Fu's hand and giving it an eager shake, giving Fu a little start. "Thank you for letting me into your home and for the help! Let us meet again!"

Fu laughed at his spirit, reassuring, "I think we shall."

Over them, Wayzz bid, "Stay strong, Tikki."

"I will," Tikki promised, then turned to teens, stating, "Let's get the akuma taken care of."

They hurried outside, stopping when they saw an abandoned scooter across the street. One that looked big enough for two. Marinette went for it, the prince eagerly chasing after her. Climbing on, they zipped back to the hotel, only stopping when they neared the hotel's shadow. Marinette got off, asking, "You think you can handle a scooter?"

"Probably," Ali reassured, taking the handles, wobbling a little as he tried to balance. He confessed, "I always wanted to try one of these." With a determined wobble, the prince moved forward, towards the crowd of Princess Fragrance minions. With a quiet, childish and excited cry, the prince went, "Scoot! Scoot!"

Marinette frowned as she stared at him, really unsure about this.

Peeking out from her shoulder, Tikki reassured, "He'll be fine. Let's find Alya."

"Right," Marinette agreed, rushing for a thankfully open side entrance. She hoped Alya hadn't gotten hit and was now a singing minion.

Marinette paused when she came across the suit Ali left behind, and on a whim, made a grab for it, slipping the jacket on and buttoning it up, hiding her clothes. Hopefully pink pants won't be enough of a give away.

Heart beating a little hard in her chest, Marinette made her way around, listening for Alya, hoping she was still in the hotel.

All the while, she tried to ignore Tikki's silent stare, set on the dark haired girl. "You know," Tikki softly voiced, "you really would make an amazing Ladybug."

"I messed up," Marinette reminded.

"And that's ok," Tikki reassured. "It's how you learn. It takes real strength to learn and evolve from those mistakes."

It's a trait a Ladybug needed, to be able to learn and adapt from mistakes. And Marinette was, whether she realized it or not. Tikki could see that she couldn't ignore her true call like she thought she could. She was acting, and even without a miraculous, she was getting involved.

Marinette persistently shook her head. "Paris needs a Ladybug that won't make mistakes."

Tikki pushed, " _I_ need a Ladybug that will acknowledge and accept when they make a mista—" She and Tikki jumped when a door burst open and Princess Fragrance came flying through. Chat followed, moving on instinct, spinning his staff about, towards the figure he saw in the corner of his eye. He stopped his extended staff inches from Marinette.

He peered at her, the helmet screen lit up from the light, hiding the wearer beneath. He blinked, lowering his staff, asking, "Who…?"

He didn't get to finish when a pink cloud smacked into his face, earning an alarmed shout from Marinette.

Princess Fragrance smiled and stood up, dusting herself off. "May I please have that ring?" she asked in a lovely tune, "I'll need it for my wedding!"

Chat's surprised expression melted into a dopey, happy smile. "Of course, Princess Fragraaaance," he sang out, very off key. He moved to take off his miraculous.

With a loud, "Nope!" Marinette rushed to his side and grabbed his hand, keeping it away.

Chat blinked in surprise, looking a little offended. "Please don't," he sang, trying to reach for his miraculous, struggling against Marinette as she persisted in pushing him away. "The princess needs that for her wedding!"

"It's too important," she cried, almost singing herself, tempted to echo the chorus she's been hearing most of the day.

"It's for a good cause!" Chat pressed.

Near them, Princess Fragrance pouted. "I want the ring!" she called.

"Working on it!" Chat reassured as he and Marinette sort of circling each other in a strange dance as they struggled over the miraculous on his finger.

Alya burst forward, stopping it, grabbing Chat's other hand. She snapped, "You do not give that up!"

"But I wannaaaa!" Chat sang.

"You are horribly off key," Alya huffed, struggling against the miraculous hero's strength. Where was Chloe? She could help! But when Alya spared a fast glance back, the blonde was gone, evidently fleeing away.

With a smile, Princess Fragrance called out, "It's time to stop resisting me." She held out her gun, ready to fire at the two girls.

Only to pause, hearing a happy chorus grow from outside.

 _"Prince Ali! Prince Ali! Prince Ali!"_

Princess Fragrance gasped. "My prince! Could it be?"

Ignoring the butterfly symbol that flashed over her face, she turned and hurried to a window, indeed seeing her prince trying to scoot his wobbly way away from the happy crowd. "Don't worry my prince!" she called, jumping out the window. "Your princess is coming!"

Left alone, Marinette sharply ordered, "Get him in the closet!"

She and Alya pushed Chat into the closet, quickly closing and locking it. Just in time, a flash darted out from the ground, and then came a soft pound. _"Open the doooor,"_ Chat sung from the other side. _"I have the ring for the wedding!"_

An unfamiliar voice snorted and cackled. _"Kid, please tell me you have your phone? I gotta record this!"_

 _"Plaaaaagg. There's no time! Open the door! We got to get to the wedding!"_

Marinette and Alya drew away from the door, breathing a little hard from the struggle. Then Alya sharply drew away, eyeing Marinette suspiciously. "Who are you?" Alya demanded.

"Um," Marinette cleared her throat, making sure to change it and that her helmet was facing away from Alya. "You can say I'm a bit of a delivery girl…?"

Alya gave her an odd look. "A delivery girl?" she repeated.

Tikki peeked out, waving to Alya with a smile.

"Tikki!" Alya cried, cupping the kwami when she floated to her. "Thank goodness! You look like you're doing better!"

"Much better," Tikki promised.

Marinette self-consciously shuffled away, rubbing her arms, feeling like she shouldn't be here.

Alya gave her a bit of a guarded look, demanding, "How do you have Tikki? How do you know who I am?"

 _"Someone open the door pleeeeaase. My kwami is uuuuseless."_

 _"Keep going Kid, this is amazing."_

 _"No more cheese for youuuu."_

Clearing her throat, Marinette blurted out, "I'm uh, I'm a kinda friend of Tikki?"

"She is," Tikki confirmed.

Alya frowned. "How are you…" she trailed, eyes going wide. "Ladybug?" she whispered.

Marinette didn't answer or confirm. She just uttered, "Don't you have a prince to save?"

Tikki moved, reaching for Marinette, but Alya eagerly summoned the command. "Tikki spots on!" In a flash of pink, Coccinelle stood beside her, standing to attention. To the disguised Marinette, she said, "Thank you, it's, it's been amazing being a hero."

Marinette gave a small nod and Coccinelle rushed off, eager to stop the akuma.

Sighing, Marinette leaned against the door, trusting Alya to take care of this. She'd hang around long enough to unlock the door for Chat, but then she was getting out of here.

Chat was quiet for a minute, then softly sung, _"Ladybug?"_

"Not your Ladybug," Marinette told him through the door, taking off the humid helmet with a sigh, wiping at slick bangs.

Her lips twitched up when Chat sung out, _"Let me out My Ladyyy!"_

"No can do," she replied. "Not yet."

She was surprised at what he sang next. _"Can I at least see youu?"_

She sat there for a moment, too surprised to speak. Chat continued, _"I've wondered about you. Loooonged for you."_

"How can you long for me?" she wondered with a shaky scoff. "We barely knew each other for thirty minutes."

 _Lies,_ came a silent hiss in her ear, making her haunch up and shrink down. Marinette could admit to herself, at least, that she had missed him, too.

 _"Silly I knooow,"_ he confessed, _"but we're halves of a whooole, and I miss youuu_."

She set the helmet in her lap, tapping the screen. "I'm sorry," was all she offered.

There was something like a paw at the door. _"Can I please see you?"_

"No," she said.

It was the spell, she told herself. It was just the spell.

Chat continued to bat and sing at the door, pleading for her to open it, to at least let him see her. Marinette wouldn't respond anymore, waiting for the ladybugs to come.

Trapped in her melancholy mood, she didn't see the little black kwami peek out from under the door and eye her, confirming his suspicions.

This was the real Ladybug.

He found her.

Not that Adrien found out. As soon as she saw the ladybugs come, she stashed the helmet back on her head, unlocked the door, and sped away, just in time.

The door opened, and a confused Adrien came out, wondering why he was holding his ring, why wasn't he transformed, and why was Plagg with his cell, cackling to himself.

Back at home, Adrien huffed as Plagg continued to cackle on the couch, glaring at his cell, wincing as he watched the recorded video of him singing.

Just as Adrien moved to delete it, he paused when he sang out, _"Let me out My Ladyyy!"_

...His lady?

He turned up the volume, catching onto a familiar voice responding, _"No can do. Not yet."_

Adrien's heart skipped a beat.

Ladybug.

That was his first Ladybug.

His _true_ Ladybug, on the other side of the door.

His mind flashed to the girl in the suit with a helmet on her head; his last clear memory before finding himself untransformed in a closet. That was his Ladybug. He had actually encountered her again.

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"No."_

And then she went quiet, ignoring him as he sung on and on for her, batting at the door. Adrien's heart sunk at this. She was just on the other side, sounding so sad, and was right there. And if he was in the right mind, he would've Cataclysmed that door and gone to her.

But he hadn't.

He had, once again, missed his chance.

But, at least he knew she was in Paris. That she was still watching out for them.

Adrien decided to keep the video. Just for the chance to hear her voice again, just to remember that she was there, that he had encountered her again.

He'll find her again.

* * *

"I would like to introduce our newest student, Prince Ali of Achu!" Bustier called out, beaming as she presented the equally beaming royal, his green eyes alive with excitement to be here. He eagerly waved to everyone, "Hello everyone! I'm excited to be here!"

Spotting Marinette, he gave her an extra invigorated wave. A little surprised and amused, she returned it. She did remember him saying that he was going to be studying in Paris, but she didn't quite think the prince would wind up _in her class_ …

Chloe stood up, smiling as she waved to Sabrina, earning a surprised look from the girl, "You can sit here next to me, Prince Ali— " she simpered.

"No thank you!" Ali replied cheerfully, breezing right by the surprised blond. He went up and stopped beside Ivan, ignoring the way the taller boy stared at him, and offering him a friendly smile.

"Can I sit next to you please?" The prince asked.

Blinking down at him, Ivan caught Marinette's encouraging look. She added to it by giving Ivan a thumb's up.

"Uh, sure?" Ivan bid, scooting aside. He warned, "Not a lot of room…"

"Perfectly fine," Ali said, eagerly plopping down, looking around the classroom. Meeting Marinette's eyes, he gave her another excited wave. She returned it, then turned back to the front as Bustier called for attention. Marinette gave a slight start at the confused looks Alya, Nino, and Adrien gave her. Along with everyone else in the class.

Alya asked, "How do you know a prince?"

"Oh, um," Marinette uttered, "we kinda bumped into each other…"

"How?" Chloe hissed.

Adrien kind of echoed her, frowning.

Nino spared a glance to Adrien, a little concerned.

Before Marinette could answer, Bustier called for attention once more. The class resettled, Marinette leaning over to grab her things. She stopped when she saw Tikki peeking out, watching her. She gave the kwami a tight smile, and sat up with her notebook, missing the kwami's considering gaze.

Marinette gave a small start when a small note was slid onto her table.

 _'I'm sending my first note :D'_

Another note quickly followed.

 _"If you would, would you show around the school? It so small! How does everything get packed in? And with so many students here."_

Another note slid to in after that.

 _'And by lunch, can you show me a bit around Paris? My aide would not like me traveling alone in this maze.'_

Another note slipped out, following them.

 _'And can we maybe visit that old man again?'_

Marinette twisted around and gave him a nod and a smile, making Ali paused from where he was writing out another note. She mouthed, "Sure."

That had to be the biggest smile she's ever seen.

What an eager prince she wound up meeting.

* * *

 **So while writing this, I was listening to CinemaSins covering Into the Woods. Now everyone that sings in this chapter was singing like the movie for me XD**


	6. Clever Girl

**FANART**

 **By turnupsandmanga on tumblr!**

 **post/164026768317/she-set-the-helmet-in-her-lap-tapping-the-screen**

* * *

There was something sort of… ethereal meeting the Ladybug before her. Alya knew she existed. She saw her the very first day Stoneheart appeared, saw her in action with Chat. She remembered the red spotted hero looking so small and scared, looking so unsteady and unsure. Alya felt that all she needed was just the right push, just needed to step up, feel like she could. She just needed the right encouragement, and the hero would've been off.

And yet…

When Alya rushed after Stoneheart, eager to see more heroes in action, when she got tripped, her bag flew open and there was the black box, snapping open and flashing red earrings to her. And with them, out popped a yawning little being that looked like a ladybug.

A being that looked down at her in surprise, like she did not expect to see Alya.

It was there that Alya learned that she could be Coccinelle, that she was the new Ladybug.

The previous had failed, couldn't handle the role.

Alya could.

And seeing her again… reappearing to help, it, it was wild.

She was still out there.

It, it was also the reminder that Alya wasn't the first choice.

Tikki had someone else. Someone that gave her up.

Sneakily peeking through her notes on where Hawkmoth's lair could be, Alya asked, "You ok?"

"Ok?" Tikki repeated, from where she sat at the windowsill, peering out. "I'm perfectly fine?"

"I mean, with Ladybug? The first one?"

Tikki went quiet, frowning. Alya glanced back, watching the kwami eye the cookie she held. Tikki looked up, looking determined as she met Alya's stare. "I'll be fine. Are you?"

"Yeah," Alya reassured, turning back to her notes. "Just, it was kind of wild to see her. A bit of a reminder that she did come before me... "

"She's very brave," Tikki quietly praised.

Alya frowned, glancing back at the kwami. "You're not upset with her?"

"No," the kwami said.

"Well, good to know," Alya reassured. She added after a moment, "I do want you to know, Tikki, I won't give you up so easily. Not like she did."

As thankful as Alya was with this opportunity to be Coccinelle, she can't deny the slight bother she felt that the previous had given up Tikki. The little being could be headstrong and a bit of a know it all, but she was sweet, and did what she could to help. Or what she thought was helpful. She could real endearing.

Who would give her up?

Who would give up being a hero?

Who had to be one of the most awesome heroes ever.

The power of good luck?

An ability that secures she'll win?

Alya was starting to think that the first had been chosen wrong, especially with how quickly she had given Tikki up, given up being Ladybug. What good was a hero that got scared? Alya was doing good, she was what Paris needed. She was thankful to the first for giving her this chance, and was thankful she appeared again to help her with Tikki, return her, and help her with Chat when he was a silly minion but…

It did bring the wonder, why was she helping?

Wasn't she scared?

She spared a fast glance to her reflection, to where black earrings gleamed against her rust-colored hair.

It reminded Alya that there was someone out there that knew, a factor she sort of largely ignored but now, seeing the first reappear in her life, had Tikki with her, it…

It made Alya uncomfortable and unsure.

She just narrowed her eyes, resolute.

If that previous reappeared with the want for the earrings back, Alya was not going to give them. That Ladybug had her chance. She got cold feet. She couldn't do it. And if she thinks she can just come back out of nowhere and reclaim Tikki and the earrings, she had another thing coming. Alya wasn't going to give the earrings up to someone scared, someone that was likely going to mess up again. Paris didn't need someone messing up. They needed someone who will get the job done with no fear or doubt. Ever since Alya's been Coccinelle, there have been no repeated akumas like Stoneheart. Alya's an amazing Coccinelle, she's getting the job done and done well.

The first can't just come into her life and try and get it back.

Alya won't let her.

Won't let Tikki go through that disappointment again.

The redhead was resolute on this.

But there was the issue of Alya as Coccinelle. An issue she was unaware of.

In her stubbornness and certainty of her being right, she missed Tikki's deep frown, her words of promise not reassuring the kwami at all.

As touched as Tikki is with the promise, she had to get back to Marinette. She had too. It was time. Her Ladybug was braver than she thought. Marinette felt ready to Tikki.

And Alya was getting in too deep, allowing her growing hubris to cloud her judgment, making her difficult to connect to.

Alya's always been selective in what she listens too, and Tikki fears that one day she just might stop listening altogether.

She had to get back to Marinette. It was time, Tikki is sure. She's ready, she'll make it, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be balanced as they're meant to be.

Tikki just had to find a way to convince Marinette, just had to have a chance to get back to her.

Alya wouldn't like it, but it could not be helped.

She was not meant to be Coccinelle.

Marinette was.

Chat Noir needed his true Ladybug.

Tikki needed her Ladybug.

It was time.

* * *

If the arrival of Adrien was like a star gracing the school, lovely yet distant; Ali was a sun. Full of life and warmth that just drew people to him. Just a few days in and everyone loved him. Whenever everyone had a chance to, they would talk to him, they were charmed by his smiles and eagerness. He was delighted to make friends, delighted to talk to everyone, and it just sparked a shared eagerness in everyone to be near him.

He was more than happy to befriend Rose, unbothered by her pursuits as Princess Fragrance, accepting her shy, flustered apologies.

He equally made friends with Juleka.

He clicked well with Ivan, and became another to join Marinette, Rose, and Juleka in getting Ivan to talk to Mylene more.

He allowed Chloe to hang over him, humoring her clinginess with patience.

He involved Sabrina however he could.

He was eager to test his knowledge with Max and delve into deep discussions.

Easily impressed by Kim and his enthusiasm, though sort of unfortunately inspiring the boy more with his ridiculous challenges, sparking a big race between him and Alix that the whole class was excited for.

And most of all, the prince became a fast friend of Marinette. Ever since day one, he sought to be by her side, eager and excited to be with her. Every class they had together, they walked there. For lunch, they left together most of the time, slipping away before Chloe could even try and snag him.

Just a few days and Ali had settled easily into the school and had easily made friends with many, and seemed to have quickly established himself at Marinette's side.

And Adrien was not salty about it.

He was happy to see Marinette click so well with someone, even more so since she largely seemed on her own.

Happy that Prince Ali was able to make fast friends so easily.

He was not salty.

Not at all.

Maybe… a little bit.

Just a little.

To be fair though, his friendship with Marinette was just starting to solidify. After nearly a month of her being nervous around, of him trying to get her comfortable with him, they were finally comfortable enough friends, her stutter nearly gone.

And then comes Prince Ali, who easily befriended Marinette in just a day.

They were nearly tied to the hip now, and Adrien was a bit bothered.

Especially now.

Coming down the stairwell slowly, the blond sharply turned his gaze down, overhearing Ali inform her, "When an objection is in motion, it'll stay in motion till it has stopped."

Marinette just frowned down at the notebook in her lap, considering this. "But I've seen balls continue to roll and bounce and they wind up stopping on their own."

"That would be friction at work," Ali said, flipping through a few pages in the book to help better explain friction.

Adrien tightened his grip on his bag's strap as he stared down at the two.

He didn't know Marinette struggled with physics.

He would've happily offered to help her if he did.

But it seems Ali had beaten him to it.

"Careful," Plagg voiced from his pocket, wiggling out and peeking out, "else you'll become quite the green eyed monster. And that's dangerous for a Black Cat."

"I'm not going to do anything," Adrien grumbled, hurrying down, trying to keep his sour gaze away from the two.

Plagg scoffed, "I heard that before."

"I'm more mature than that Plagg."

"Sure, sure. I've heard that before too."

Adrien stopped and shot him a look.

Plagg just grinned back at him coyly.

Adrien started, "Plagg—-"

"You're a cat. You can't deny that you're just burning with jealousy."

Adrien huffed and stubbornly glared ahead. Then he looked back towards the duo, eyes narrowing. He really wanted to stroll over, shove the prince off the bench and flop over the whole thing, including Marinette's lap. A physical claim of what was his.

Only to falter.

Technically, Marinette wasn't his, and he himself wasn't sure if he should pursue her with Coccinelle's reasoning and the danger that could put Marinette in and…

But this was really irritating him!

With a chuckle, Plagg said, "You're a clever cat. I'm sure you'll think of something."

Adrien frowned at him, hanging by the wall and looking back to them. "I want to do something," he uttered.

Plagg encouraged, "Do what you want."

Adrien continued to eye them, then strolled towards them. He called out as he came near, "Hey Ali."

They both looked up, Marinette squeaking when she saw Adrien, surprised. Ali beamed, eagerly standing up and startling Adrien by taking his hand, giving it a hearty shake and rattling the blond up. "Adrien! It's great to see you!"

Adrien smiled, usually, he would have responded with equal warmth and enthusiasm, but his current jealousy poisoned the feeling. Taking his hand back, he told Ali, "Chloe's looking for you. She needs help with her math homework. She's in the library."

He missed how Marinette blinked at the claim, giving the blond a strange look. In the four years, Marinette's known her, Chloe never did homework. That was always left to Sabrina. There was no way that Adrien's claim was…

Marinette tightened her grip on her notebook, frowning as she stared at him.

Prince Ali frowned, turning back to Marinette. "Oh, but I'm helping-"

"I can help her," Adrien quickly reassured.

Ali flashed him a thankful smile, then turning to Marinette, Ali said, "I'll see you later!"

"Later," Marinette echoed, her frowning gaze on Adrien, watching him sit next to her, flashing her a smile.

"So what do you need help with?" he asked as soon as Ali was gone.

Marinette offered him a tight smile but didn't show him her work. Adrien blinked at her, surprised and confused. He asked, "Marinette?"

"Why did you do that?" she asked back.

He blinked at her. "Do what?"

"Lie," she told him, her voice low, a frown on her lips.

He looked surprised, then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh um, I, I don't…" He trailed, conscious to admit that he was jealous, that he wanted to be the one helping her, to spend time with her. The truth was heavy in his throat and he mentally scrambled for a solid excuse.

Marinette just continued to eye him, waiting.

Sheepishly, he admitted, "I wanted to help you with physics…"

She blinked, surprised, then blushed. Clearing her throat, she said, "D-don't do th-that again. Just, just let me know. I'll happily accept your help anytime, you don't need to l-lie for that."

Relieved, Adrien quietly agreed, "Ok." Then clearing his throat, uncomfortable and unsure, he asked, waving to her notebook, "You still want help?"

She nodded, readjusting so he could see better. With a twirl of her pencil, she tapped on one formula, asking, "What is this used for again?"

With great relief, he drew near, happy to help her sort through physics and get a better grasp of it.

All the while his mind lingered back to her disapproving frown, her request to not lie. He wondered what was up with that.

* * *

Ali was a bit confused when he slipped into the library and couldn't find Chloe anywhere. And was even more confused when he asked the librarian if Chloe had come in here at all. He told the young prince no, Chloe hasn't been by at all today.

Ali suspected that Adrien might've had a mix up.

Ah well, Ali reasoned he could help Chloe back at the hotel. That was the perk to both living there. He could help her anytime she needed it.

Humming thoughtfully, Ali prowled out, a book of Chinese myths and lore in his grasp, sparing a glance to Adrien and Marinette on the bench, Adrien looking the happiest Ali has ever seen him since he's joined the school.

Content that Marinette had help, the prince realized he had a free hour.

Ali paused, frowning slightly.

A free hour.

Free time.

He gasped.

He had free time!

Ali faltered.

...What does one do with free time?

Ali has no idea.

An open window of… anything. He could do anything. But his mind was drawing a blank on just what he could do.

Perhaps he could join the two?

...In this moment of freedom, Ali didn't want to spend it with more studying. He should do something fun! But what was fun? What could be fun and enjoyable? Humming, he wanted out of the school, feeling a little odd to not have anyone by his side.

Free time alone.

What can one do with that?

He spared a glance at the book he was borrowing, tracing the worn titled letters. He would like to read, but somewhere else than the school library.

He stopped outside, murmuring to himself, "Come on Ali, what can you do…" Where could he go…

He looked around, frowning. Paris was still a city he didn't know, a city he was still learning. He shouldn't wander too far from the school, less he stressed his aide out and get lost. He would like to go see the old man again, but he didn't know the way and would likely end up lost.

And Marinette has been unsure about seeing him again.

 _"I met him just a little before I met Tikki."_

Ali suspected it was shame and regret that made her shy to approach the old man again, something Ali hoped he could help her work past.

Master Fu didn't seem upset or rejecting of her. Quite welcoming and warm on the contrary.

He should help Marinette see that it would be fine to see Master Fu again.

And Ali could take the opportunity to learn more.

Even more so since Marinette's been very selective and vague of what she's shared with him.

She provided the basics that he could put together. Coccinelle and Chat Noir had jewels known as miraculouses, and the little beings were kwami that could go in those jewels and transform them.

Marinette was the Ladybug before this one but had messed up costing a small handful of people to get turned into golems; something that convinced her that she'd be an awful hero.

Ali had tried to point out that she had rushed in to save him, which was a very heroic act, and was successful, but she was still so doubtful. _"I was just doing what anyone would do. A-anyway, I'd, I'm not fit for Ladybug. I messed up. She's doing fine."_

Ali sighed, turning and slowly prowling down the sidewalk, lips pursed thoughtfully.

 _"Do you regret it?"_ he had asked once, in an empty hall during lunch on his second day.

She had leaned away, looking thoughtfully out the window. _"I, yeah. I, I regret giving them up. Maybe it's silly, but I wish it was me racing the rooftops with Chat instead. Me that was by his side. It's not so much being the hero that I regret, it's the chance to be by his side."_

And with a shy, unsteady smile, she added, _"I also wish I got to know Tikki more."_

Being a kind person at heart made the game of politics very hard. There was so much Ali wanted to do to help, but he was limited to the views of his peers and opponents, the majority aren't as kind as him. He didn't care for largely having to please the more selfish politicians, but as his older sister Jasmine told him, _"Just do what you can."_

In this moment, with a once hero facing the ghosts of her choices, Ali wanted to help but was limited on how. He could pour out reassurances with certainty in his voice, but it would do nothing if she didn't grab and believe them. For any sort of progress, it takes two willing parties. It can't be just Ali trying to push her forward, Marinette has to move forward on her own. Else it'd be like him pushing a lumpy boulder up a hill, her doubts making Marinette dig her heels into the ground and just making his efforts to help all the harder.

But outside insisting words, how can he help her move up that hill?

It was a regretful fact, he can only keep up his verbal support and wait for her to realize it on her own.

But that could be a very long, fretful wait.

It'd be one he'd have to sit throu—

Ali stopped, jaw-dropping as his green eyes widened.

"Cookies!" he proclaimed in delight, rushing to the bakery he had unconsciously walked towards. Stepping, the warm smells of bread, cookies, cakes, and butter greeted him, making the prince hum in delight and his mouth water. A familiar woman smiled in greeting as the prince drew near, and he spared a curious glance towards the back where a large man was showing a tall boy around, a boy Ali thinks he's seen before.

"Hello dear," the woman greeted, "what can I get for you today?"

The prince hummed, leaning over and looking over all the goods.

Everything looked so good and pretty.

How does one choose?

"I don't know," Ali confessed. "I've had a very small handful of goodies thus far." He should probably stick to something relatively healthy, to help keep his aide's peace of mind. Though he really did want to try something more sugary. Like that slice of chocolate cake. Or the brownies. The colorful macaroons. Forcing himself to look away, he pointed, asking, "How about one of these fruit tarts?"

The woman looked over, smiling at the small tart made up of strawberries and blueberries. It almost looked like a ladybug. "That's a good one," the woman praised, fetching him a slice. "My daughter Marinette designed and made it herself."

Ali gasped, looking to the woman in delight. "You're Marinette's mother!"

The woman blinked, then smiled brightly, silver eyes shining with glee. "You're a friend of Marinette?"

Ali nodded excitedly. "Yes! She's my first friend here! She's super nice and amazing and brave." And had saved his life and unintentionally introduced him to a miraculous world, but Ali withheld those facts. "It's been very… miraculous to meet her." Ali chuckled, grinning at his joke.

The woman beamed. "That's so wonderful to hear. I'm glad that Marinette's making more friends." She placed the slice on the counter and held her hand out, greeting, "I'm Sabine Dupain-Cheng."

Ali gave her a hearty shake, startling Sabine. "Prince Ali Kowar of Achu!"

Sabine blinked, surprised that her daughter had wound up befriending a prince. But her smile grew and she slid the plate towards him. "Here you go, all friends of Marinette get a free discount."

"I can pay," Ali eased drawing the plate closer.

"Next time," Sabine insisted. "For now enjoy and have whatever you would like."

"Oh ok!" Ali chirped. He did have a free hour and leaning over to eye the display, and there was a lot that looked so good… He caved and shyly asked, "Can, can I have a sample of each of these after this?"

At Sabine curious smile, Ali quickly clarified, "I've only really had wedding cake, a few cookies, and… that's kind of it. I'd like to at least try a bite of a lot of these."

"You've only had a wedding cake and a few cookies?"

"Yep!"

Sabine nodded, resolute. Looking a lot like her daughter. Ali suspected that's where Marinette got her determination. "We shall remedy this," Sabine declared.

Ali sucked in a sharp breath, squaring his shoulders.

He was ready.

* * *

An hour later, Marinette was coming home, mentally dead trying to make sense of physics, thankful that Adrien was there to help. She had a better grasp on the basics but still was tired from working at it, even with her crush.

A crush who had lied.

She pursed her lips, unsure just what to make of Adrien lying.

Torn between displeasure and being pleased.

She was touched and flattered and excited that he did because he wanted to be the one to teach her. But him lying…

She sighed, running a hand through her bangs, too mentally exhausted to try and sort through this right now.

She just wanted to flop on her chaise and draw and relax.

Maybe make something.

She did have the development of dolls on the way, dolls Manon was going to enjoy.

That would be nice.

Drawing or crafting.

She'll do one of the two.

Eager, she reached for the bakery doors, ready to rush to the sanctuary of her room. Only they opened before her and she wound up ramming right into a broad, firm chest. Hands caught her as she stumbled back, and she looked up to see Theo Barbot peering down at her, sheepish and equally surprised. "Sorry about that Marinette," he murmured, steadying her.

She flashed him a tired smile, reassuring with a hearty wave, "It's fine! Just wasn't expecting you." Then she frowned, eyeing him oddly. She asked, "You're here for the part-time job?"

"Yes," Theo confirmed, shuffling on his feet and plucking at his blazer's sleeve. "I needed a bit of cash, especially since I had a project coming up that the mayor hired me for, but I'm not getting paid till, well, after it's done so…" he trailed. Clearing his throat, he waved to the bakery. "Some extra cash." With a sly look, he added, "And a chance to learn how you make those goodies."

She flashed him a coy smile. She warned, "Those recipes aren't shared lightly."

He flashed her smirk, hazel eyes narrowing. "I'm sure I'll get them soon enough."

She snorted and lightly smacked him. Bidding with a giggle, "I'll see you around then Thee. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to relax!"

"Have a good one Marinette," he returned with a chuckle, his smile fond as he walked past her.

Slipping into the bakery, Marinette stopped, not expecting to see a starry-eyed prince sitting at the counter, with it piled with sweets of all kind, and her beaming parents looking over the boy with proud, parental glee.

All three were ignoring the cell sitting near them, buzzing with constant messages. No doubt messages from a very stressed aide.

"Um," Marinette loudly voiced, drawing three pairs of eyes to her. "What's going on...?"

"Marinette!" her Papa cried in greeting, waving to Ali, wrapping him up in a hug. "Meet your new brother, Ali! We're adopting him and making sure he's fed right."

"And gets the chance to enjoy himself," Sabine added. No child should be doing so much. Even if they were a prince.

Ali waved to her, beaming.

Marinette stared at the three, brow raised very, very high.

Why was she surprised?

She should not be surprised.

Shaking her head and sighing, she uttered with an amused smile, reaching for Ali, "Welcome to the family brother."

"Thanks Sis!" he cried, happily grabbing her hand, earning loud "aw's" from her parents.

Rolling her eyes fondly, she withdrew and headed towards the back, calling out, "If you need me, I'm going to be up in my room relaxing."

"Ok Sis!" Ali called after her. "I'll bring up a slice of cake that we can share later!"

Her parents released a louder, mutual, "Aaaw".

"Don't forget your phone Ali," she called back from the stairwell.

While the prince winced and went to his cell, he flinched when he saw the texts, very aware that he should probably return to the hotel soon.

Tom turned to Sabine, declaring, "We need to get a new family photo."

Sabine agreed.

* * *

Checking his cell, Adrien found that for once, the Gorilla was going to be a bit late. Adrien breathed in, held it, and sighed out, leaning against the wall as he waited. He spared a glance towards the bakery, where Marinette retired home, considering heading over. See her again. Hang with her a little longer. And grab a treat while there.

Before he could move to that appealing idea, Plagg peeked out, teasing, "Happy now?"

Adrien spared the smug little god a look, pursing his lips. But the slight annoyance couldn't stay and his lips curled into a slight smile. "Much," Adrien confirmed.

Plagg's smile was gleeful and self-satisfied, Adrien could almost feel the kwami silently rubbing it in. "See, this is why you should listen to me more. I know what I'm talking about."

Adrien shot out, "All you usually talk about is cheese."

"Well cheese is life," Plagg bid. "The greatest creation you humans have ever developed I say."

"I can think of some better things," Adrien chuckled, sparing a glance to the bakery.

Plagg huffed, "Well of course. You have no true defined tastes like me."

Adrien rolled his eyes at that but smiled fondly. He reached for Plagg and rubbed his soft, fuzzy head, grinning when Plagg gave a lazy swat at Adrien's finger. Then Adrien spared a glance at the bracelet rattling on his wrist. It was a bit funny to think, but he did think Marinette's lucky charm was working.

Marinette herself was stuttering less around him.

He's recently felt more solid as Chat. Feels like he's meeting his worth. And he's certainly happier and more energized than he has been before. It all seemed to happen just by spending more time with Marinette.

Only drags were Coccinelle herself, who he seemed to bump heads with a little more, largely unintentionally, and the unappealing fact that Marinette and Ali seemed to click together so fast.

Mindful, it didn't look like the two were romantically interested, but Adrien couldn't stop the ugly feelings coursing through him, touchy and insecure and so easily jealous and protective and clingy.

Almost all the time since Ali's arrived, Adrien wanted to give into his feline urges and just flop on Marinette. Or press at her side, leaving traces of his presence on her, show that he was a solid factor of her life. No one could take it from him. No one should.

But otherwise, he was feeling more solid.

More set.

That largely, his luck was turning better.

Things were looking up.

Things were-

"ADRIKINS!"

He gave a start, looking up to see Chloe coming to him, latching onto his arm. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, blue eyes bright with glee. "I would've thought you'd be back home back now!"

"Driver's a bit late," Adrien answered. "So I'm just waiting till he gets here."

Chloe scoffed and grumbled, linking elbows with him. "Mendeleiev was making me stay late, without Sabrina, for detention. I swear that teacher is impossible."

And probably one of the few that wasn't scared of Chloe's father, and didn't care that she was the mayor's daughter.

"She's not too bad," Adrien offered weakly. Maybe a bit scary. But not too bad.

Chloe gave him a hard nudge, unimpressed. "You're just saying that because you like physics."

Adrien stuck his tongue out at her.

Chloe gave him a harder shove.

Both turned with a start when the door burst open, both watching Mendeleiev prowl out, dragging Nathanael out with her by the back of his shirt. "From now on," she loudly proclaimed, "I don't want to see any of this garbage being done in my class!"

She half tossed, half dropped the artist away in the hall, sending his things flying and landing next to the two blonds, giving them a clear look at his open sketchbook.

Specifically what he's been drawing in it.

Nathanael as some sort of hero, with Marinette grinning up at him with starry eyes, settled in his arms.

Adrien tensed next to Chloe, that furious, ugly feeling raising it's head once again the longer he stared down at that drawing. Chloe didn't pick up on Adrien's tension, an amused scoff coming out of her as she picked up the sketchbook, her smile growing as the artist's tense gaze landed on her. The only sound that came out between the three was the loud slam of Mendeleiev slamming her classroom door closed behind her, no doubt still grumbling about Nathanael drawing in her class and not paying attention like he should.

Chloe turned towards Nathanael, her lips curled up into an amused smile. The redhead tensed under her gaze, his mouth opening to plead. Loudly, she proclaimed in an amused tone, "You have a crush on Marinette?"

"Chloe-" Nathanael scrambled, reaching for the sketchbook.

Chloe let him snatch it, snorting. "Quite the perfect match you'll be!"

"I don't think so," Adrien uttered lowly, jerking Nathanael's sea green eyes to him, and Chloe's own surprised gaze to him, an amber brow raising.

Still cracking a smile, Chloe turned to Nathanael, unable to help herself. "You know it's cute that you think your hero material." She snorted, laughing down at him. "You, a hero?"

Shaking his head, flustered, Nathanael gathered his things and hurried away, clutching his sketchbook.

Adrien just peered around him, lips pursed.

Arms crossed as she eyed him, Chloe commented, "I'm surprised, Adrien. Didn't know you had a mean bone in your body."

Adrien didn't respond. He just turned and saw his ride here and went for it, leaving Chloe behind to eye him, wondering just what he was seeing in Dupain-Cheng.

Deeper in the school, Nathanael walked quickly away, clutching his sketchbook, his shoulders hunched, and his insides burning.

 _"Garbage."_

 _"Aw, how cute. You think your hero material."_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Pity you're too chicken to reveal it."_

They didn't know anything. He, he could have… could be…

Nathanael tripped, his pencil going flying. He reached for it, catching sight of a butterfly just as it landed on it, disappearing as he touched the pencil.

A voice rang in his head.

 _"You a coward? I don't think so. You just need a little push. I can give you that push, that little bit of courage. And in return, you can get something for me…"_

Courage to express himself and stand for his views?

"Sounds good to me," Nathanael agreed.

* * *

Alya glared at her list, lips pursed as she considered the very small number of men that she suspected to be Hawkmoth. The very, very small list. The just… two suspects she had so far. Suspects that weren't going to be easy checking out.

She wasn't close with Alix or Adrien, so no invitation in.

Alix Alya suspects would just downright refuse her.

Adrien just stared at her oddly and politely refuse as gently as he can.

Easiest solution Alya had were the earrings she wore.

Tikki got her thinking. The little kwami just sent her a persistent grimace every chance she got. One Alya was set to ignore. There was no point arguing and insisting when Tikki was resolute to believe that Alya was going to face Hawkmoth.

She wasn't.

She just wanted to check.

Just so when she was ready, she could face him and finish this.

But first she needed to check these two, needed to get in.

A Lucky Charm would be useful, certainly in her missio—

"You should make some friends," Tikki piped up, making Alya pause. The redhead grimaced, thinking back to Chloe's comment.

Alya shook her head, frowning. "I don't really have time-"

"You have plenty of time!" Tikki insisted.

"No I don't. Coccinelle takes priority—"

"She does," she agreed, "but you'll go crazy just being Coccinelle all the time. Make some friends Alya. Or at least just one. How about Marinette? She already sits next to you, and is nice enough to give us cookies no questions asked free every few days."

And it would give Tikki a chance to talk to Marinette, see if she can convince the girl to make things right. Alya would not like it, but, it had to be done. Tikki will handle it to the best of her ability, but Marinette was ready. The Guardian was still approving of her, still saw her potential. Marinette had to be Ladybug. And Tikki was willing to see her as Ladybug any means necessary. The balance was more important to keep than the feelings of a girl.

And elementally, Marinette should wind up calming Alya down, and Alya herself could help strengthen Marinette's fire.

If handled right, things can work out.

Mostly.

Tikki hopes.

She watched Alya rolled this around, a slight frown on her lips.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad to hang with Marinette sometime…" Alya uttered.

Tikki beamed.

"Just let me check these two out first," Alya said.

Tikki drooped, lips pursed. Sighing, she turned to sink back in Alya's bag, only to stop when she caught sight of movement on a building. "Alya!" she warned, pointing to the roofs. Alya looked up and groaned.

An akuma on the roof.

One that was glaring down at Chloe.

"Now," Alya groaned, shoving her small list into her pocket. She raced towards the school just as a giant hairdryer appeared, charging at Chloe. "This is the worst time!"

Chloe was racing around the limo, trying to avoid the hairdryer that was chasing her when Coccinelle dropped down beside her. With a well-timed push, she shoved Chloe into the limo and slammed the door shut behind her. No sooner did she do that, the limo sped off. The hairdryer stubbornly whipped around, intent to follow. Only to be stopped when a yo-yo snagged it, Coccinelle digging her heels to the ground to stop it. Like a mad beast, it jerked and spazzed against her, desperate to escape. With a loud growling grunt, Coccinelle all but threw the hairdryer to the wall, breaking it into glass-like shards, shards that faded away.

Coccinelle frowned and looked up towards the roofs.

The akuma was gone.

She sighed, reeling her yo-yo back. She called Chat, waiting impatiently for the cat to pick up.

He didn't.

Huffing, she left a message telling him to come by the Bourgeois hotel, there's another akuma coming after Chloe. With a grimace, she headed for the hotel, not in the mood for this.

There went her plans for the day.

* * *

"You are not going to breath a word of this to anyone," Marinette huffed, cheeks a little red as she watched Ali slip into her room, one hand holding a place of cake, the other his book borrowed book. He had stopped and eyed the pictures of Adrien she had decorated on the wall. His gaze flickered to a done model of some red and black cat robot standing below the pictures, curious and awed with the little figurine.

"I won't," Ali promised, a reassuring smile on his lips. "It's a flattering show of admiration. You know, my father actually had a portrait of my mother done, big enough to take up the whole wall. And then there's at least one portrait of her in every hall of the palace. Also pictures of all his children, we have at least one portrait hung up too." He drew near her desk, setting his book down, the page open to be viewed, and lightly touched the little cat robot model.

He recalls seeing it on the news.

Grinning he turned and joined Marinette on the chaise, offering her the cake slice, a fork placed in it. With a bright smile, he said, "A treat to get you going!"

"How does a prince wind up so sweet?" she wondered, accepting the cake.

Ali paused, considering this. He shrugged, "Good parenting?"

Marinette accepted the guess, taking a thoughtful bite. Ali spared a glance at her little collection of portraits, noting that she did have a few other pictures up, pictures of classmates and some family photos. And some drawings, some designs, quite a few sketches and doodles of Chat Noir. Pointing to it, he asked, "Can I be up there too?"

Marinette paused and glanced over at her corner of photos. Offering him a smile, she scooted to the side of her chaise and took out her cell, seeing she had just enough battery left to take a few good photos. Balancing the plate in her lap, she patted the spot beside her, and the prince eagerly sidled up to her side, beaming as Marinette brought up the cell.

"Say cake!" she ordered, grinning as she snapped some selfies for them. Selfies that got sillier and sillier the more she took.

Ali pushed her nose up to look pig-like while she tried to straighten his hair curl.

Both of them grossly eating cake.

Then trying to sexily eat cake with "bedroom eyes", sloppy smirks, and frosting smeared on their lips and noses.

And in a fit of giggles, Marinette got a shaky one of them laughing.

The cell died after the last and the two sat shoulder to shoulder, coming down from their giggly high. "That was great," Marinette sighed, slumping back on the chaise, lightly resting her head on his shoulder.

The prince hummed in agreement, leaning back to eye the collection of pictures once more.

"By the way," Ali voiced, "I couldn't find Chloe in the library."

Marinette faltered, her bliss fading with the reminder of Adrien's fib. "He lied," she told Ali, cheeks a little pink. "He wanted to teach me physics instead of you. I'll talk to him and get him to apolog—"

"It's fine," Ali reassured. He was familiar with those lying to get what they want. He just offered Marinette an encouraging smile, suspecting this meant the blond was crushing on her too.

Maybe soon they'd be a couple.

Before Ali could propose the possibility, Tom peeked into, smile apologetic. "Son, a woman is here for you?"

Ali faltered, taking the plate with him. "Time to go! See you at school Marinette!"

As Ali followed Tom down, heartily agreeing that yes, he would love to take a pastry back to the hotel; Marinette was left alone on her chaise, stretching out with a hum and relaxing with a loud sigh, a smile on her lips.

It's been awhile since she's done goofy selfies.

Juleka and Rose were up for selfies, though the former was always so reluctant with her curse. Rose had an easier time getting Juleka to agree to one than Marinette.

Ivan just didn't know what to do with selfies outside smiling awkwardly at the camera.

It was impossible to take selfies with Kim, he just kinda took over the whole thing, then maybe steal the phone so he can get those pictures printed out on the spot and give them to Max.

And Max himself didn't really care for selfies.

Nino only got involved with selfies through photobombing.

And Adrien…

Well, she's never had a selfie with Adrien; but from what she's seen, the boy just can't stop posing in front of a camera.

It frustrated Nino a bit.

The boy tried to start a game of trying to catch an unflattering picture of Adrien. At least one.

Her grin grew at the remembrance.

It didn't go well for Nino.

Her cell beeped a warning, buzzing in her hand at the reminder of a low battery. Then it went silent and still, dead in her hand.

With a sigh, she got up and went to plug her cell up to her computer, absently noting that she didn't have an internet connection. Huh. Hopefully, it won't be down too long. She could at least get the pictures printed out and add these selfies to her wall. She paused, blinking when she saw a book she certainly didn't own on her desk. She drew near, looking over an illustration of a nine tailed fox.

 _Huli jing, translates to "fox spirit", are Chinese mythological creatures that can be good or bad omens..._

"Huli," she repeated, tasting the name.

With a furrowed brow, she closed the book, realizing that it was a library book.

Ali must've left it.

Maybe he was still here?

Marinette picked up the book, moving to rush downstairs and grab the prince, only to stop when she heard a soft hissing sound. Confused and alarmed, she looked over, gasping when she saw her window being erased away. Marinette scrambled back, rushing for her chair, crouching low to the desk and watching an _akuma_ drop into her room.

She tensed when his dark eyes settled on her, backing into her chair and unwittingly scooting back and hitting the wall, bouncing off of it and hitting her head. She grunted and hissed, going back and rubbing her head, watching the akuma wildly.

One that looked alarmed by her reaction and quickly held his hands out to her in a placating gesture, reassuring, "It's ok! I'm not going to hurt you Marinette!" He smiled warmly, setting his hands on his chest. "I could never hurt you," he persisted, stating in a voice so full of affection, it gave Marinette an odd start. "You're Marinette…"

Eyeing him warily from where she was scooted back as far as she could be, she warily asked, "Wh-who…?"

With a flashy bow, he bid, "Evillustrator." He looked up, a bashful smile on his lips. "It's amazing to finally speak to you."

Speak to her…?

She eyed the redhead oddly, considering him. Then gave a start, eyes widening as she recognized him. "Nathanael?" she whispered.

He cleared his throat, shuffling on his feet. "Ye-yes. Yo-you can call me that if you wished. Anyway! I, I'm here because I wanted to ask you out. To a date. Tonight please." She watched, gaping as he drew on a pad on his arm, sending a card flying out from out of nowhere, one he caught and with a dance, presented to her, his eyes hopeful. "It's my birthday today. Nothing would make me happier than you coming."

With a shaky hand, she took the letter, eyeing the beaming illustrations on it, the request to drop by the Seine near Notre Dame near the evening. "U-um…" she uttered, unsure and shaking. Just, what does one do with this?

What can she do?

What can she say?

Was it even safe for her to refuse?

His smile grew, hopeful, with his hands clasped together. "Will you come? Celebrate my birthday with me?"

Marinette's mind flew, scrambling to sort out some sort of plan. "O-ok," she said, meeting his gaze. "I'll, I'll be there. Tonight! I'll, I'll be there tonight!"

His smile was so happy Marinette felt a little bad.

But, he wouldn't be expecting superheroes coming, an ambush could take care of this quickly and with luck, no one would get hurt.

This gave her enough time to get a hold of Alya and Chat. Give them time to plan.

"Till tonight!" Evillustrator declared, drawing a jetpack to his back and zipping off, leaving a gaping hole in her wall. Marinette slowly scooted to it, looking over it sadly. At least Miraculous Ladybug will fix this…

Till then, maybe no pigeons will fly—

With a loud coo, one familiar pigeon zipped up and flew into her room, perching up on the railings that framed her bed.

Marinette stared up at him with a tired pout. "Hello Jacques," she muttered, giving the bird a slight scowl.

There a coo in greeting, the pigeon curiously looking around the room.

Hopefully, Miraculous Ladybug will also clean any poop. And pigeons that flew in.

She breathed, and released, uttering as she slid back to her desk, "Ok. Just go, put up the notice…"

Marinette came across her first issue.

No internet connection.

And if their house was down, the whole block was down.

And her cell was dead and charging. By the time she got out of her block to make an alert on the Ladyblog, her cell will likely be dead again.

"Oh boy," she muttered, feeling sick and shaky.

Ok then.

Think Marinette.

Think.

What else can she do?

With a narrow of her eyes, she spun around and dove downstairs, intent to hurry over the Alya's. Hopefully, she was home, she could just tell her in a rush of fear that she had seen an akuma. That Alya's home was closest.

That'll work.

It'll work out.

Marinette hoped.

* * *

When Plagg grumbled that he had a message and Adrien received word that another akuma was after Chloe, he sighed, tired but willing to face whatever they were going to face today.

But as Chat stopped by the hotel, he frowned, noting the lack of chaos happening around the hotel. Was it perhaps a calmer akuma today? He shook his head, moving to jump towards Chloe's terrace.

Only to stop when he heard a door closing below, ear twitching towards the streets. He looked down, tensing a little when he saw Prince Ali come out, talking to his aide, holding a bakery box. One that came from the Dupain-Cheng's. Chat tensed, that ugly feeling bubbling in his chest once again. He forced it back, turning his gaze to the terrace, and jumped for it. Landing with proud grace, he slipped in, hearing the harsh exchange of jabs and wincing.

Well, this day was just getting better and better.

Slipping into Chloe's bedroom, Chat found Coccinelle and Chloe snarling at each other, hackles raised. He took an instinctive step back, ears going flat on his head. He really didn't want to be here. With a wince, Chat accepted his fate and clearing his throat, catching the two girls attention.

Coccinelle whipped around, huffing as she jerked her hand to him, "Finally! Someone sensible!"

As Chloe turned and glared at him, Chat offered her a small wave.

Chloe scoffed and turned away, nose in the air.

Chat prowled up to Coccinelle, asking, "So what's the plan?"

"The akuma disappeared on me," Coccinelle stated, arms crossed. "You're going to watch her while I look for it."

He frowned. Technically he was the better hunter… but he guesses she'd be more likely to lash out at Chloe than guard her. Plus she saw the akuma. "Will do," he agreed with a nod. He blinked when he found Coccinelle was out the door before he finished.

Chat sighed after, tail twitching. Chloe sidled up to his side, grimacing. "She talks down to you a lot," she growled.

"Sometimes," he weakly confirmed, sighing.

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "I don't like that."

"She doesn't do it too often," he tried to appease.

By her harrumph, she didn't believe him. Sighing, he went to the windows, looking out to the cityscape. "Any idea what I'm up against?" he asked.

"No idea," Chloe said, startling Chat when she thrust her physics book into his arms. "While you're guarding me, you can take care of that for me, thanks."

Chat stuttered as she slipped back to her couch. "Wha-no! You, you're supposed to—"

"Thaaaaanks," Chloe cut off, resuming Mean Girls.

Chat slumped, pouting at her. With a sigh, he flopped in one of her chairs and started working on it. Might as well since he didn't know when this akuma would show.

He was five problems along when the door to Chloe's room opened and there was Ali, loudly proclaiming, "Chloe I have cake!"

"Alibear!" Chloe gushed, jumping up and racing to him.

Chat grimaced, tail twitching in mild annoyance.

Great.

"Wait." Chloe stopped, frowning down at the box in his hands. "Oh Ali, you didn't know since you moved here, it's ok really, but the Dupain-Chengs have like the worst bakery-"

"Everything they make is actually pretty delightful!" Ali eagerly reassured. Then he gasped, spotting a certain hero in the back, giving him a slight stink eye. "Chat Noir!" Ali cried, tossing the box to Chloe, the blonde barely catching it in time, and rushed to the hero side, stretching out his hand in an eager greeting. "I'm Prince Ali of Achu! It's amazing to meet you!"

A little put off by the friendliness, Chat took his hand, quickly rattled by Ali's hearty handshake. "Nice to meet you," Chat murmured back slowly, still set on being sour with how quickly and easily the prince was able to befriend Marinette. How close they've become. An annoyed growl almost bubbled out of him for just the reminder.

The prince blinked at him curiously, having heard the growl.

Before he could ask, Chloe cleared her throat loudly, drawing Ali's gaze to her.

She raised a brow at him, holding the pastry box.

With a smile, he reclaimed the treat, turning to Chat and asking, "Would you like some cake? It's a cheesecake!"

Chat felt that if he refused, Plagg may drop the transformation right there.

* * *

Coccinelle was lucky today, outside of dealing with Chloe. When she zipped towards the Agreste manor, she found a left open window to what had to be Adrien's room. Coccinelle raised a brow as she dropped in, looking at all the things he had in his room, a little baffled at all he had. A small basketball court, a rock wall, a… is that a zip line? And, woah that was a lot of dvds, games, and books… arcade games…

"Rich people," Coccinelle muttered with a slight scoff, shaking her head. Then straightening out, she called out, "Adrien Agreste? It's Coccinelle!" She paused and waited.

No one answered.

"Adrien," Coccinelle called a little louder.

Still no answer.

With a slight smile, she dropped the transformation, turning to Tikki and watching the kwami blink in surprise, looking around in slight alarm. "Alya what are we—"

"We're taking a look around," Alya said, slipping out of Adrien's room, ignoring the disapproving noise Tikki made.

"I told you, you're not ready for Hawkmoth," Tikki insisted behind her, looking around nervously.

"Good thing I'm not facing Hawkmoth," Alya said, "I'm just checking something."

Tikki gave her an unamused look. Alya ignored it, looking up and down the grand halls, very aware of how her steps echoed in the large home.

How very empty it was.

Floating behind her, Tikki quietly pressed, "You shouldn't have left Chat to bodyguard Chloe alone."

"He'll be fine," Alya waved off, stopping by a stairwell, looking up at it. Butterflies should be kept somewhere up higher. "He has a lot more patience for her than I do."

"It's your duty-"

"I'm doing my duty," she pointed out, "I'm trying to find Hawkmoth's lair so I can end this."

Tikki sighed. "You and Chat aren't ready."

"And I'm not going to fight him, just seeing if I can locate him so that when I'm ready, I can face him then."

"It'll take Coccinelle and Chat Noir," Tikki pushed, sparing a nervous glance up the stairs. Was anyone even home? Tikki looked back, just to be sure. She didn't like how quiet it was here. It was so still and so cold… it was like a house of metal, cold, stiff, and caging.

Tikki didn't like this place at all.

Still, the kwami persisted in following the redhead through the empty manor, reluctantly helping her search for a possible lair, looking for butterflies that could be drifting around here. But every room they checked, there was nothing suspicious. Just guest bedrooms, galleries, libraries, a drawing room, an office…

Alya was getting frustrated, and tense.

While she wanted to find Hawkmoth, she was unsure about leaving Chat to guard Chloe alone for too long. If the akuma did come and attack…

Sighing, she told Tikki, "One more door."

The kwami gave a thankful nod.

So it was looking like Gabriel wasn't Hawkmoth…

Or so Alya was thinking, till she came across her first locked door. She shared a look with Tikki, jerking the knob again, the door not budging. Tikki darted forward and disappeared through the door. There was a resounding click and it opened under her push. Alya's heart skipped an excited beat as she crept in, faced with a black marble stairwell that went up, up, up…

Tikki hovered near, frowning as she looked up.

Alya grinned excitedly and went up along the steps as quietly as she could, her body buzzing with energy, with the possibility.

This was it.

This was where she'll know.

Gabriel was—

Alya peeked up into the attic, her smile faltering when she came across dusty boxes. No butterfly in sight. "What is this?" Alya huffed, coming up and looking around, hands on her hips.

"An attic," Tikki answered, drifting around, eyeing the dust and boxes.

"This isn't a lair…"

"If Gabriel is Hawkmoth, he may not have his lair in his home," Tikki voiced, even more so with Adrien living here. Tikki stopped, sucking in a slight, sharp breath at what she came across.

There, taking up a large space of the wall, was the biggest peacock fan Tikki's ever seen, one made from real feathers, feathers that were heavy with dust, and the ends curling from time wearing on.

"What is it Teek?" Alya asked, coming near, blinking at the large fan. "A peacock fan?" She gave a start when there was a crunch beneath her foot. Alya looked down, seeing sheets of worn paper scattered on the floor. Crouching down, she picked up a few sheets, looking them over.

One was a cursive word of _Child? Agreste-Cheng..._

Another was _one who rises…_ and there was a little doodle of a ladybug beside it.

The last sheet was just a simple drawing, one that made Alya pause.

It was a fox, with the most twisted smile she's ever seen on its mug, with purple-blue eyes set as the only color on this sketch. And curiously, stretching out on the smirking fox's back were wings, butterfly wings.

Alya raised a confused brow.

What was up with this?

She held the drawing up to Tikki, drawing the kwami's gaze to it. "Check this out."

With her eyes set on the drawing, she missed out Tikki's eyes narrowed, the darkest frown Alya might've seen crossing the kwami's face. "Alya," Tikki uttered, "we should leave."

"Yeah," Alya agreed slowly, frowning at the sketch of the butterfly winged fox. "We should head back, make sure Chloe's ok." Then she spared a glance to the fan. She pointed to it, asking, "You think he may have a lair in there? Behind the fan?"

Tikki dove for it, phasing past the dusty feathers and finding herself in a dark, long abandoned room. A room full of erratic sketches and drawings and notes. Tikki quickly turned and darted back out, unfortunately not able to spare herself a clear look at one drawing. Stopping before Alya, she insisted, "There's nothing to see."

Certainly not the collage of drawn out and written down futures, futures that only a Peacock may dare look towards and try to sort out.

Stubborn Peacocks that wanted to know.

That thought they could handle what they see.

Thought they could handle what will likely happen.

It's a hard lesson for them to learn, that they won't always like what they see.

Tikki knows this Peacock, Gabriel, he didn't like what he had seen.

And it was rather chilling, the one drawing Tikki was unfortunate to catch sight of. A rigid drawing of a grey fox reaching up with open jaws to bite down on a golden butterfly that was trying to escape it.

Trying to push the image back, Tikki insisted, "Let's leave. There's still an akuma out there."

Alya agreed, unaware that there indeed a secret room in there.

One Tikki was sure she didn't need to know about.

* * *

Marinette was breathing hard when Monsieur Cesaire opened the door to their apartment complex, blinking his pale honey eyes down to her. "Can I help you…?" he asked, eyeing her curiously.

"H-hi?" she greeted awkwardly, offering him a shy, stiff wave. Licking her lips, she asked, "Is, is Alya home…?"

Monsieur Cesaire blinked in surprise, then his gaze brightened. He excitedly asked, "Are you a friend of Alya?"

"Uuuuh," Marinette managed out, unsure how to answer. Rubbing her arm, she said, "Kinda? We-we sit next to each other…"

Alya's father faltered, frowning. "Oh," he uttered in a low tone, one that made Marinette wince.

Clearing her throat, she repeated, "Is, is Alya home…?"

Monsieur Cesaire shook his head. "I'm sorry to say, no, she's not. I don't know where she is."

Marinette flinched. She did not plan on that. She was planning on Alya being home and babbling out in a panic that she saw an akuma.

But Alya wasn't home.

She couldn't tell Alya about the akuma.

And she didn't have her cell, leaving it to charge.

"Oh, ok," she managed out, quivering. With a quick nod, she uttered, "Thank you for your time!" Before Alya's father could press any more questions, Marinette turned and tore off, her mind flying.

Ok.

So Alya isn't home.

She doesn't know where Chat is.

Her internet is down.

Her cell is dead.

And she was going on a date with an akuma tonight!

What could she do?

She stopped, recalling the old miraculous holder.

Fu.

Maybe Fu could help? He shouldn't be too far away.

Her eyes narrowed and resolute, she hurried down the hall, nearly racing all the way to Fu's. He was a miraculous user. Maybe he could face Evillustrator? Maybe he could contact Coccinelle and Chat for her.

He should at least know who Chat is.

It was going to be fine.

She wasn't going to go on a date with an akuma.

A miraculous hero will take care of him.

Slowing down before Fu's little shop, her heart pounding, she stopped, taking a moment to catch her breath, to calm down. A little shaky, but pushed by her unease, she came up and knocked on the shop's door.

She waited.

Marinette frowned worriedly when there was no answer.

She knocked louder, calling out, "Monsieur Fu?"

Still no answer.

Oh no.

Oooooooh no.

Fu wasn't home either.

She didn't know where Alya was.

She had no way to contact Chat.

Fu wasn't home and Marinette had no idea where he was or how to contact him.

She, she was on her own.

She, she was going on a date with an akuma tonight.

Feeling sick and scared, she turned and slowly returned home, her mind a whirl on what to do.

Caught up in her fears, she didn't see the little green god that peeked out to peer after her. Wayzz slipped in back in, turning to Fu and informing, "She's leaving."

Fu hummed, sipping his tea.

It was time for her second test.

While capable, and could do far better than the Butterfly, the Fox wasn't meant to fight. How will she handle a more powerful opponent when she was limited against him? Especially now that she wasn't facing a more physical opponent.

The turtle miraculous gleamed on his wrist.

It should be quite interesting to see.

* * *

Chloe was really tempted to send Chat Noir away.

Her room was so tense and stuffy, and it was all Chat's fault.

Dear sweet Prince Ali made an effort to ignore the moody cat, humming happily as he ate the Dupain-Cheng pastry. Near him, Chat sat in the chair, just eyeing his slice, lips pursed, lightly jabbing the fork against his thigh, unwilling to eat and enjoy the slice the prince oh so graciously shared with him.

With Prince Ali occupied, Chloe crept up near the cat and when she spotted his real ear, she flicked it.

Chat jumped, turning to her with a slight hiss.

Chloe glared down at him, arms crossed.

He pouted back at her, tail curling tensely.

When Ali looked over, Chloe flashed him a bright, reassuring smile. When Ali's attention was turned away, Chloe leaned down to the cat, hissing, "What is your problem?!"

He turned away moodily. "Nothing."

Chloe harrumphed. "Well get over it. You're being rude."

His ears went flat on his head.

Chloe pointed down at him, warning, "I will kick you out if you keep this up, Alley Cat. Get. Over. It."

Satisfied, Chloe prowled past him with a loud harrumph, refusing Ali when he offered her a slice of cake.

Sighing, Chat set the slice down and slumped in the chair, sulking.

He spared a glance towards the terrace, perhaps he should just guard there.

"Do you not like cake?"

Chat gave a start, seeing Ali peering down at him, his head tilted curiously. Chat answered, "I like cake."

Ali spared a glance at the untouched slice, frowning. He turned his green eyes back to Chat, asking, "Did I do something?"

Chat's ears went flat on his head, the cat making a tense face.

Yes and no, Chat thought.

No, he didn't really do anything.

But at the same time, yes, he became fast friends with Marinette in practically a day while it took Adrien a near month. What was up with that?

But Chat just sighed and shook his head, tail flicking about, echoing his frustration. It was something he couldn't explain. Not without giving himself away. Which Ali caught on, peering at down at the cat patiently, waiting to hear some answer or reason why.

With a twitch, Chat thoughtlessly blurted out, "How do you know Marinette?" How did he befriend her quickly? Why did they click so well together?

But Chat faltered when Ali released an excited gasp. "You know Marinette?"

Oops.

"Uh, ye-yes… I saved her a few times. We're, sort of good friends…" As good as they could be, with Chat needing to keep his distance.

Ali hummed, rubbing his chin as he considered this. Chat heard him murmur, "I guess that wouldn't be too surprising."

"What?" Chat asked.

"Oh! Well ah, I escaped from Princess Fragrance! And got lost in the city and met up with Marinette! That's how we know each other! She helped hide me from the akuma!" Ali explained with a sheepish laugh, having a sense that his involvement with miraculouses should be kept quiet.

Marinette said Chat and Coccinelle didn't know she was the Ladybug before.

 _"It should stay that way."_

Chat's mask rose up, the cat uttering, "That's how?"

"Yep!" With a beam, Ali confirmed, "She's a real good friend."

Chat's tail flopped against the chair, slumped with no real fight. Chat echoed, "She is…" His claws moved to his wrist, itching to touch the bracelet she gave him.

Only it wasn't there.

Gone with his transformation.

With a hum, Ali piped up, "You know, you are her favorite superhero."

Chat perked, looking up to Ali in surprise. "I am?"

Ali nodded, grinning, "You really are! She has a lot of drawings of you hung up on her walls."

Ali had to blink at the big blush that exploded over Chat's face and watched the cat, rub his neck and stutter out. Then with a shake of his head, making his blond hair extra floofy, Chat sat up and picked up his slice of cake, biting it sheepishly.

Ali smiled, content. He turned and drew near Chloe's bed, eyeing the movie she was playing. "What is this?" he asked.

She gasped, turning to him. "You've never seen Mean Girls?"

"No?"

"Come sit with me Alibear!" Chloe gushed, grabbing the boy by the arm and hauling him into bed, happily restarting the movie. "You've got to see this!"

"I'll take your word for it," Ali agreed, curious to see this movie.

In general to see movies.

It was hard to watch movies when you're a prince busy learning everything he needed to know so he could help Jasmine when she takes the throne.

This should be fun!

* * *

Marinette stood in her room, hands on her hips, trying not to panic as she looked over her things, trying to stay calm, trying to be sure, to have a plan. So she was going on a date with an akuma. She probably was going to be on her own, unless she has a stroke of luck and one of the duo spots her.

That meant she has to do what she can alone.

To be prepared.

So on her own, Marinette sorted over her objectives, tried to figure out what she could do.

Get the possessed item, capture the akuma.

 _Don't let it escape._

Don't make that same mistake.

She couldn't make that same mistake.

So she had to cautious.

She had to be clever.

So what could she do…

One, have something that she could trap the akuma in if she could trap it. She thinks she could but… she also trapped Tikki, and she was able to just phase through the jar Marinette put her in. Could the akuma do that as well?

Ok, since she didn't know, she should just go for the possessed item.

What would be the possessed item?

Marinette frowned, starting to pace about her room, going over every detail she could remember from her encounter from Evillustrator. Above her, Jacques the pigeon watched her pace about, cooing softly as Marinettle delved into her memory. What popped out. It had to be a somewhat off item, something important, something that could be removed.

His hat?

No. She didn't remember ever seeing Nathanael wear a hat.

There was his pad but that didn't look too easy to remo—

Marinette gave a start, eyes brightening with realization.

The pen.

It had to be the pen.

Not only was it his weapon, but it would be important. Nathanael always made sure he had pens and pencils on his person. He was the go to guy when you were a pencil or pen short. He had plenty. They were always on his person.

Turning to Catbug, she told it, "It has to be the pen!"

Catbug was stuck in a cool pose, peering at her with dark eyes, looming next to developing projects of superhero and akuma dolls.

Marinette resumed her pacing. "I need to get that pen."

And she could. Evillustrator wouldn't be expecting her to take his pen, he seems to genuinely think she wants to be there. He wouldn't expect her to know that that was his possessed item.

She can make use of that.

He wouldn't see her coming.

But she needed to get that pen…

"I'll just have to be clever," she murmured, stopping to frown at her floor.

And till then, she'll just have to be patient, and careful.

She looked around her room, considering what she had.

Since she was going to be on her own, she had to take some precautions…

On her desk, with her stop, Catbug's shadow fell over the illustration of the huli jing in the book, making it look like the fox was smiling.

* * *

When Coccinelle zipped back to the hotel, she expected to see Chat dutifully guarding Chloe as she assigned him too. Only when she came back, the terrace was Chatless. Confused, she crept down into the room, Coccinelle had to stop and stare at what she came across instead.

In the bed where Chat, Chloe, and Prince Ali all giggling at some movie they were watching, popcorn scattered around them.

"What is going on?" Coccinelle demanded, surprising the three.

Ali gasped. "Coccinelle!" he cried, jumping up and rushing to her, grabbing her gloved hand and giving her a hearty eager shake. "It's so nice to officially meet you! I'm Prince Ali Kowar of Achu and I wanted to thank you for the save with Princess Fragrance! "

"Yeah no problem," Coccinelle managed out, looking past the bright-eyed prince, her honey eyes locked on Chat, who knew this wasn't what Coccinelle had in mind when he was body guarding. He shrunk down, offering her a sheepish wave.

Beside him, Chloe crossed her arms and glared, annoyed that Coccinelle had to come and ruin the fun.

Drawing away from Ali, Coccinelle pointed to the terrace, eyes locked on the cat.

With a sigh, Chat hopped off the bed and slipped outside, tail dragging along the floor.

Coccinelle followed, demanding, "What was that?"

"Well, the akuma never showed so—"

"You let your guard down," she sighed, crossing her arms.

Chat didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he asked, "Well, did you find the akuma?"

"No," Coccinelle said, shaking her head. "Didn't see him anywhere." It was a truth. She didn't see the akuma anywhere when she was heading back here.

He frowned. "You sure you saw an akum—"

Coccinelle snapped, "I did."

Chat offered, "Maybe Chloe isn't his target?"

"She is! I saw him go after her!"

"Ok, ok," he reassured. He turned to Paris, asking, "Should I have a go at hunting him?"

"No," Coccinelle said, turning to glare out at Paris. "Chloe's the target. He'll come for her. I know he will. We have to be ready." She turned and gave him a sharp look. "That means being alert."

Chat sighed and nodded. Then he straightened and glared out, ears perked up, listening and searching for the akuma.

Coccinelle echoed him, looking out and searching the Parisian roofs for him.

She knows what she saw.

She's sure he'll be here. She leaned against the wall, glaring out and watching the world slowly gleam orange.

Where were you, akuma?

* * *

When Marinette arrived at the Seine, the day dimmed down to night, the streets were empty, and she was walking along the Seine on her own. Wit wary looks around, she gripped her bag's straps, aware that Evillustrator had to be close. She spared a fast glance to the invite, looking over the designs, trying to make sense of where the akuma could be.

According to this, should be along the Seine in the evening.

So where-

"Marinette!" She gave a start, looking up to see the akuma peeking at her from over the boat. A boat she doesn't think she's ever seen sailing the Seine. It was big and grand, far bigger than needed for just two people. The sides were decorated with little lights, she could spot a lone bench near the end of it, there was a little mini Eiffel Tower set before the bench.

She blinked in surprise, looking over the whole thing again.

"Wow," she whispered, turning to him as he hopped down, his smile hopeful and bright. "It's pretty... ethereal?" She flashed him an awkward smile, unable to deny that it was pretty neat to see. "It's really pretty Nath."

He rocked on his feet, pleased. "I'm glad you like it! Spent all day planning it out, deciding what's best, what to include..."

"What colors to use," she put in, her eyes settling on the multicolored lights.

"The right placement of the bench," Evillustrator put in.

She hummed, clasping her hands together and looking it over. "It's really pretty," she repeated.

Clearing his throat, a flustered smile on his lips, he waved the ship, bowing to her. "Ready?"

She gave a shy nod.

Evillustrator drew near, offering his arm to her.

She linked her arm around his, allowing the akuma to guide her to a plank and onto the ship. As the akuma waved to the bench, he turned and erased the plank. Securing that she stuck on this ship.

Marinette gave a small gulp, turning a pleading look to the roofs.

No movement on the roofs.

No Chat Noir.

No Coccinelle.

She was still on her own.

Stiffly, she sat down on the bench, gripping her bag, tempting to squeeze the soft pink material tightly. Evillustrator joined her, flashing her a bright, encouraging smile. With a fancy twirl of his pen and a flirty smile, he said, "Let's get this date going, shall we?"

With a shaky smile, she nodded.

Evillustrator moved to draw on his pad, only nothing happened.

With a frustrated huff, he turned and glared up skyward.

Marinette looked up, spotting only the moon being covered by clouds. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need light to draw," he grumbled, glaring at those clouds, like that could make them speed right along, allow the moon to shine and glow.

Marinette perked at this information, sparing a glance to the sky, looking to the clouds trailing behind this one, calculating and planning out her move. "Really?" she mumbled.

The cloud drifted away and the moon gleamed brightly once more.

"Finally," Evillustrator huffed, bringing the pen back to his pad once more, content now that he can draw once more. And with it, notes drifted into the air, playing lovely tunes that were pleasant to her ears. With a slight smile, Marinette allowed a moment to relax, leaning back on the bench, watch Paris drift by, painting blue in the night, the dim lights brushing pale hues of sky colors on the water and along the ground.

She can't deny, that it was lovely.

It was a very lovely date.

A perfect night.

One that couldn't last.

Sparing a glance towards the sky, seeing a large enough mass of clouds just on the way, Marinette suddenly piped up. "I got a present for you!"

Evillustrator paused, turning to her in surprise. "You did?" he uttered.

She nodded and opened up her bag, bringing out a carton of cookies. "Made them myself," she told him, holding them out to him. "Best I can do on such short notice. Uh, happy birthday Nathanael!"

His eyes grew wide, his mouth forming an "o". "Thank you Marinette!" he cried, setting the pen down, much to her silent glee, and happily accepting the carton, and digging into the cookies, humming in delight at the flavor exploding over his tongue, his eyes closed with an echo of delight. Marinette took her chance and snatched up the pen.

While the akuma enjoyed the treat, she stood up with a stretch, slowly walking around the boat's edge, conscious of the pen in her pocket. She looked ahead, then turned and eyed the distance between the boat and the edge of the walkway going along the Seine.

She pursed her lips, looking down, hearing the black water slosh and snap against the boat and the walls.

It was unlikely she could make that jump.

She turned and looked ahead, frowning.

Would she have enough time to make that?

"Marinette?"

She turned, Evillustrator eyed her, curious and concerned.

She flashed him a smile, reassuring, "Just stretching my legs!"

He smiled, and enjoyed another cookie, sparing an annoyed glance to the sky, just as clouds covered the moon once more. Watching it as well, Marinette walked to the back of the boat, climbing higher. This looked more promising...

She walked all the way to the back, constantly looking back, mentally measuring and calculating, hoping that she will be right, that this will go right, please let this go right...

She spared a glance to the sky.

The mass of clouds were almost passed.

She turned and faced forward, where the boat was nearing a bridge. A bridge she may be able to reach if she timed it right, and went for it at the right time... just a little closer. Recalling how Kim readied to race, Marinette started to stretch and bouncing on her feet, getting herself pumped and ready. Almost...

The moon was just starting to peek, out enough to shine a light.

Evillustrator voiced, "Huh, Marinette? Have, have you seen my pen?"

 _Now._

Marinette raced along the boat, eyes locked on the low bridge, the boat nearly under it. She jumped off the rim, reaching for the lip of the bridge, heart pounding as she was airborne, that bridge coming closer.

For a few seconds, she thought she wasn't going to make it.

That she would miss it, that she would topple back on the boat or into the water.

But then her hands slammed on the concrete, and her chest hit the rough edge, earning a pained grunt from her. With a squint, she wiggled and crawled and clambered her way onto the bridge, just in time to hear the akuma call out for her, just in time for him to find her gone, and the boat was passing away from the bridge.

An akuma who had no weapon.

Had no pen to escape with.

No pen to pursue her.

 _"MARINETTE!"_

She rolled onto the bridge, groaning, and wincing and cupping her chest. That was going bruise. She's sure that was going to bruise. With a pained sound, she sat up, squinting as she turned, spotting the boat continuing forward, spotting the flash of red of Evillustrator's head, the akuma frantically searching for her, calling out, his voice now a snarl that had her wincing.

Patting her pocket to make sure her pen was there, Marinette kept low and got up, slowly making her way home.

She did it.

She got the possessed item.

She succeeded.

On her own, no hero to help her.

No miraculous with her.

She did it.

On her own.

She succeeded.

Despite the sore pain throbbing in her chest, Marinette's lips curled up into a smile.

In the near alley, an old man slipped out, a broad smile on his lips as he watched her go, satisfaction and pride running through him. He brought out the small black box, murmuring to it, "She's ready. It's time." In his pocket, Wayzz peeked, curious to see how she'll react now.

With luck, there'll be a fox running around Paris, and an eventual balance among the heroes once more.

* * *

Coccinelle was getting fed up.

It's been hours, they've been waiting, and the akuma still hasn't shown _at all_.

She ran her hand over her face, tired and cranky. She turned to Chat, finding him passed out in a chair, slumped in it uncomfortably, his ears and fingers twitching about. She pursed her lips, annoyed that he was asleep.

As if picking up on her annoyance, he mumbled, "Lady..."

She eyed him, narrowing her eyes. Then tiredly humored, "What?"

"Somethin... bugging you?" His lips curled up into a sleepy smile, laughing at his own joke in his sleep.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Coccinelle went past him, flicking his forehead. Chat made a displeased noise, then shifted about, trying to get comfortable, and going back to sleep.

Slipping down into Chloe's room, Coccinelle overheard, _"I am no man!"_ before there was pained, dying screaming. Coming over, she found that Lord of the Rings was playing, Ali was still wide awake, looking at the scene with awe. Beside him, Chloe was passed out, flopped out unattractively, snoring away.

Meeting Coccinelle's tired gaze, Ali whispered, "She's so empowered!"

Coccinelle gave a tired hum, giving Chloe an unimpressed look.

To Ali, she said, "The akuma hasn't come."

Ali tapped a finger to his lips, pointing to Chloe.

Coccinelle continued, not caring if she was too loud. "Chat and I are tired and we're going to head back. If the akuma comes, make a post on the Ladyblog. I'll get here as fast as possible."

Rubbing her eyes, Coccinelle didn't see the pillow thrown at her till it smacked her in the face. So surprised, she stumbled back, blinking wildly, a little more awake. She shot the grumpy Chloe a furious look. "What the hell?!" she snarled.

"Get out of my room," Chloe grouched, pulling a pillow close and snuggling up to it.

Ali turned off the tv, bidding, "Goodnight Chloe!"

She shoved at him, grumbling, "Out of my bed, I don't share my bed."

"Sure, sure," he bid, hopping out, though he did turn and remind, "Be sure to take your sunglasses off."

Chloe growled something back.

Ali turned and nodded to Coccinelle. "Goodnight Coccinelle, thank you for watching out for us."

She nodded and sighed once more, leaving before Chloe could throw another pillow at her. Up on the terrace, she shook Chat awake, giving him an unamused look when he growled at her, squinting green eyes up at her. "Go home," she ordered.

"Did you kick akuma butt?" he asked, yawning and stretching.

"The akuma didn't show," she huffed.

Chat hummed, flopping on the chair's railing and stretching his back. "I guess you were wrong," he mumbled.

Coccinelle snapped, "I wasn't wrong! The akuma was after her!"

He sat up with a hum, blinking blearily, too tired to respond to Coccinelle's crankiness. He got up with a wobble, stretching and trying to wake himself up enough that he could get home safe. "Niiight," he yawned and leaped away, stumbling a few times as he went back.

Coccinelle also tore off, her eyes half lidded with drowsiness.

So tired was she that she didn't spare a glance down at the Seine, where the very akuma she waited for was pacing, trapped on his own creation.

All Coccinelle could focus on was sneaking back into her room, detransforming, and dropping on her bed with a loud groan, practically out the second her head hit the pillow.

Tikki floated over the girl, frowning down at her. Then darted off, search for cookies to munch on.

* * *

The wonder of her success was quick to pass, like a shy, fleeting bird.

One, she came back to find that Jacques had evidently invited a lot of friends over. There were at least five pigeons in her room. Marinette glared at them, the birds dozing on her chaise, some perched on the space where her window used to be.

With a heavy sigh, she flopped into her chair, then pulled out the pen, frowning down at it worriedly.

So... what to do now?

She had the possessed item.

Logically, she had to get this to Coccinelle.

The issue, Marinette didn't know how to get this to Alya anonymously, and how to secure that Alya didn't wind up using this pen, secure that she realized this was the possessed item.

Could, could she trap the akuma?

She glanced to her desk, where a jar was set.

She remembered Tikki, how easily she had escaped, phasing through the glass with ease.

Could an akuma do that?

Marinette grimaced.

She shouldn't test out the possibility, not without Coccinelle, not with the risk of her becoming Evillustrator too. Marinette ran a hand over her face, rubbing her bangs. She rolled her chair about, facing her desk. Her eyes caught the illustration of the fox spirit once more, still left open for her to see it.

She turned to her computer, ready to start it up.

Maybe she can leave a vague message to Lady Wifi of the whereabouts of the possessed item, and Alya could take care of it then...

Marinette blinked, spotting a familiar black box with a red inscription decorated over it.

A box that was definitely wasn't there before.

A box she _knew_ she didn't have in her room anymore.

Brow furrowing, she set the pen down and slowly reached for it, laying a finger over it. A smooth, cool surface held her finger. With a gasp, Marinette scooted away, wide eyed as she stared at it.

It was real.

It was back.

Back in her room.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she stared at the simple, still box, resting there like it's always been there, waiting for her to open it. Marinette cautiously scooted closer to it, nervous, reaching for it again with shaky hands.

She paused, staring down at, silently wondering if she was really going to do this if she was really going to open it.

She knows what's inside.

Another miraculous.

Another kwami.

For some reason, he gave her another one.

After her failure as Ladybug, he decided to go ahead and hand out another.

 _What could it be?_ a voice whispered in the back of her head, curiosity pushing at her.

 _Open it._

But... Marinette licked her lips, tightening her grip on the box, not quite opening it yet.

There had to be a reason that she got another.

And this, this probably wasn't another ladybug miraculous.

It had to be something else.

 _"Don't let doubt chain you, Marinette."_

She breathed in, held it for a few seconds, then breathed out, feeling her body slump and relax. Then, she opened it.

Despite knowing it was coming, the orange light still surprised her. Marinette jerked back, squinting at the light, blinking as it dimmed and shaped into a small, little fox like kwami. One that stretched out and yawned, flashing Marinette little pointed fangs. The being drooped for a few seconds, sleepy-eyed and rubbing black paws over its face, then it gave a wild shake, snapping violet eyes open and meeting Marinette's wary stare.

The fox kwami flashed Marinette a big, toothy smile, body wiggling, tail wagging, little arms waving. "Hello, Kit!"


	7. Pressed For Time

A vibrant orange and white fox tail gleamed back at her, framed with a golden trim, and when Marinette cautiously reached out and plucked the miraculous out of the box, a golden chain followed it with a soft rattle, revealing this miraculous to be a necklace. Marinette held the light piece of jewelry up, watching it gleam in the light, eyeing the craft, taking a chance to look over it, no pressure to slip it on.

She glanced back at Trixx, the kwami had landed on her little red umbrella she placed over her chaise, making it spin with her move and she crawled to the edge, peeking over to eye the small flock of pigeons that had settled in her room. A few had woken up and were eyeing the small being with nervous orange eyes.

Trixx stuck her tongue out at them, then darted to the gaping hole that replaced Marinette's window, scaring a few pigeons that were perched there away, making a soft "Oooooooh" as she looked out and spotted Notre Dame looming across her home.

Satisfied, Trixx sharply turned and continued to explore, Marinette watching her pause before Marinette's mannequin, a hat placed on its neck. With a wiggle and flash of playfulness in those purple eyes, the kwami darted under the hat, making it float and wobble, the kawmi moaning like a ghost under it. Marinette's lips curled, a soft giggle escaping her.

Laughing at her little joke, Trixx popped out and let the hat drop down on the mannequin. Trixx darted up, ears perked high, looking over Marinette's bed.

"So," Marinette called out, turning those violet eyes down to her. Marinette held up the necklace, asking, "Um, powers? Or... " she fumbled, frowning, unsure what to say. She lowered the necklace, cupping the fox tail, frowning as she eyed it.

"Miraculouses aren't handed on mere whimsy," Tixx called out, drawing Marinette gaze back to her. The fox kwami dropped down, hovering near Marinette, an easy smile on her lips. "You're given one because you're fit for one."

"I shouldn't let doubt chain me," Marinette echoed, running a thumb along the curve of the fox tail.

"Doubt is a pesky troll," Trixx agreed, "poking you in the back of the head."

Marinette licked her lips, wary. "So, uh, powers?"

Clasping paws together, Trixx leaned back, declaring, "Powers of the fox miraculous revolves around guidance and manipulation."

"Guidance?" Marinette echoed. "Manipulation?"

"Foxes are clever, patient guides, and are brilliant manipulators good at getting whatever they want and helping whoever they want," Trixx declared, tail curling beneath her as the kwami leaned back. "Though what's done, good or bad, that depends on the fox."

Marinette blinked at the familiarity of the words. "Just like the fox spirit," she murmured.

The kwami smiled, not confirming or denying.

Marinette glanced back down to the miraculous, and Trixx continued. "The main power of the fox are illusions, something I think you'd have a lot of fun with." The kwami glanced back around her room, spotting bits of Marinette's work, sketches layered around the room.

"Illusions?" Marinette repeated, turning to the kwami in mild confusion. "How do illusions work with guidance?"

Trixx just smiled, easily answering, "The fox's illusions are realistic, and you can make use of that to manipulate, shape, and guide whatever you're facing to your desires. You want to trick an enemy, no better way to trick them than that way. You want to guide someone without coming near them, illusions can do that for you. There are many possibilities, and you have to find them on your own. Be clever and creative, little Kit."

Marinette hummed, considering this. That certainly was different from the ladybug miraculous and the powers of healing, creation, and order. Then again, this wasn't the ladybug miraculous.

This was the fox.

Different powers.

Different purpose.

And a different use.

Which reminded Marinette. "Special powers?" she asked.

Trixx blinked, a little surprised. "Special powers?"

Marinette tensed, turning to the kwami sheepish, "Oh um… well, Tikki shared two special powers with me…" Should she had not brought that up? Did the fox miraculous have special powers? "I'm sorr—"

Trixx hummed, tapping a paw to her lips. "Special powers we kwami share when they're needed. With this situation, the powers Tikki shared with you are needed to be known. They're pretty much basics for every new Ladybug."

Technically, she shouldn't share any powers of the fox miraculous.

They weren't a must know.

But, Trixx does factor in she doesn't fully know the extent of the situation, how bad the partnership between Coccinelle and Black Cat is, how the Butterfly is being misused.

"I suppose I could share one," Trixx commented, tail moving about in a lazy wag. "I'd be cautious though. This isn't a power to use lightly, and using it will come with an added responsibility."

"You don't have to share it," Marinette offered.

Trixx waved her off, declaring, "It's good to be cautious, just in case, for it is powerful and helpful. And a fox should always have some sort of surprise saved. And you may need it."

Marinette gave a start, tightening her grip on the miraculous.

That's right.

With this, she could slip out there.

She could take on the guise of a hero, she could work with Chat, help Alya.

The idea left her heart beating nervously, leaving her feeling giddy and sick, faint memories of being Ladybug peeking into her version.

Trixx voiced out, drawing Marinette back. "The power is Requiem, a… call for help. Help for whatever you may need. But using it comes with a duty. One I'll explain when we get to that point," Trixx waved off, slipping away towards Marinette's desk.

Marinette peered after her, surprised.

A call for help…?

What sort of help?

What did Requiem do?

Marinette glanced down at the fox tail, brow furrowed.

To her knowledge, a requiem was related to music and the dead...Marinette pushed her curiosity down. If Trixx wasn't ready to share, then so be it. Though Marinette would've liked a better explanation.

With a sigh, she got up and went to her mirror, holding the necklace up, eyeing her reflection.

The fox tail greatly popped against the white of her shirt, flush with its bold orange, one that would make it real obvious that she was wearing a miraculous. But, she remembers that the earrings went solid black when inactive. She's seen them on Alya's ears.

That should mean that this would change too, take on a more subtle appearance.

Would it also go all black?

Or would it be a different color?

"What do you want to do about this?"

Marinette turned, spotting Trixx holding up Evillustrator's pen.

Marinette winced. That's right, she still had that. She told Trixx, "I need to get that to Coccinelle."

Coccinelle who was probably home, sleeping. Or maybe she was still looking for the akuma.

Turning to the mirror, Marinette paused, then moved before her thoughts could swarm, slipping on the miraculous, feeling the lightweight comfortably rest on her collar. Before her eyes, it flashed orange, the tail turning a pasty white, the frame and chain turning silver with the tail curling up on itself. Subtle. Easily overlooked.

Trixx still had an easy smile on her lips, showing no signs of encouragement or discouragement. She simply held out the pen to her, letting Marinette take it.

Marinette glanced to her vanity, where a jar rest. "Could I trap the akuma in that?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Yes," Trixx reassured, "But I would advise having a lid ready. You wouldn't want that touching you."

Else Marinette would turn into an Evillustrator.

There could be much more as well.

And that they did not want.

Marinette nodded, secured a lid, then grasped the pen in both her hands, bracing herself. She knows that once she did this, a few seconds after it was broken, Nathanael would be back, free of Hawkmoth's influence.

And, and if she failed…

If she failed...

 _Capture the akuma!_

 _Don't let it escape._

Marinette shook, queasy.

 _Capture the akuma._

 _Don't let it escape._

She couldn't let—

She jumped when there was a touch at her hand, looking over and meeting calm purple eyes and an ever-present easy smile.

"You got this," Trixx declared. "It's going to be fine."

Marinette stared at the kwami, breathing a little loudly, realizing that was shaking a little. Breathing in, she relaxed and nodded.

It's going to be.

She got this.

She could do this.

Narrowing her eyes at the pen, Marinette pushed at it, and with a little strain, it snapped in two. Marinette jumped when the akuma darted out, and in a scrambled rush, she grabbed the jar and lid, jumped up, and trapped the akuma.

Heart pounding, she stood for a moment, watching the dark butterfly flutter against the glass, thin legs tapping at the glass, wings fluttering frantically. Marinette stared, wide-eyed. "I did it," she uttered.

"You did it!" Trixx echoed with an excited wave.

"I caught the akuma!"

"Yeah!"

With a shaky laugh, Marinette turned, startling the fox and bringing her close in a cupping hug, light pressing the kwami to her cheek, giddy and high from her success.

She caught the akuma!

She caught the akuma this time!

Recovering from the surprise, Trixx nuzzled her back, giving Marinette a small lick. Then tapping her cheek, the kwami reminded, "We're still not done yet!"

Marinette released her, watching Trixx dart away and twirl back to face her, black paws stretched out, reminding, "We got to deliver that to Coccinelle!"

Right!

"Let's go!" Marinette agreed, pumped and eager.

"Yes!" Trixx echoed, whipping around, spotting a trapdoor on the floor. She darted to it, phasing through the door and to Marinette's surprise, making the door snap open. Marinette smiled. She had a way to deliver this butterfly to Alya.

Coming down, she managed to spot Trixx floating in the middle of the room, looking over it all curiously. Looking to the kitchen, Marinette paused, and asked, "Hey Trixx?"

"Yes?" the kwami chirped, turning to Marinette, ears perked up high.

"You want some food?" Marinette asked, waving to the kitchen, an easy stop along the way to the school.

Trixx's eyes brightened. "Yes, I would!"

"What do you eat?" Marinette asked, walking into the small kitchen, the kwami darting after her.

"Crickets!"

Marinette stopped, frozen at the statement. She turned, seeing the kwami's excited, hopeful smile, her purple eyes shining, ears perked up high. She looked so hopeful and excited at the prospect of having crickets.

"Uuuum," Marinette uttered, shifting on her feet awkwardly, a little put off. "I, I don't have any… crickets. But! We, we can get som-"

Trixx burst out laughing, hugging her stomach, tail curling beneath her. "I kid, I kid," she giggled, waving a paw at Marinette reassuringly. Straightening with a beam, Trixx corrected, "I would love some croissants!"

Marinette smiled, relieved. "Croissants we can do!"

* * *

Alya ran a hand through her hair, stressed and exhausted physically and mentally. She fell asleep on the job. There was an akuma on the loose and she fell asleep on the job.

Tikki tried to reassure that it was fine.

They checked this morning.

There was no attack on Bourgeois' hotel.

Chloe wasn't harassed in the night.

She was perfectly fine.

Alya did nothing wrong.

"You'll find him today!" Tikki reassured, boldly peeking out of Alya's bag, staring up at the exhausted girl. "And cleanse him."

"It should've been done yesterday," Alya grumbled with a wave of her hand. She thought about skipping school today, trying to find the akuma. That should take priority, but she was struggling with a shaky attendance. If she skipped the whole day…

It wouldn't be worth it.

Not with the hounding she would get back home.

During lunch would be her best bet, take advantage of the hour off, look for him then. She knows she saw him. Knows he should coming after Chloe.

Was he plotting something big?

Should she be ready?

She sighed, tugging at her hair, frustrated, stressed, and tired.

She went to her locker, pausing when Chloe and Sabrina walked by, Sabrina, "Papa found him stuck on a boat, he didn't remember how he got there!"

Chloe scoffed and grumbled something, still too tired to listen to Sabrina first thing in the morning.

Alya turned, frowning after the two.

Officer Raincomprix found someone on a boat? No memory about winding up on that boat?

Weird.

Probably another thing for her to look into.

Behind Chloe and Sabrina, Ali slipped in, ever cheery as usual. Near Alya, Juleka and Rose were talking, till the small blonde spotted Ali. "Prince Ali!" she cried in delight, rushing up to meet the prince, both exchanging chipper good mornings. Juleka blinked in surprise, peering at her Rose, then offered a small smile and a shake of her head, turning to her locker, to gather her things and left, leaving Alya by herself at the lockers.

Alone, Alya made a whine of protest, opening her locker, her body slightly slumped in exhaustion. Only to jerk up when Tikki gasped loudly.

Alya stared, her body feeling cold, a nervous flutter in her chest.

There, resting on the floor of her locker, was a jarred akuma, sitting stiff and still, peering back at her with light purple eyes.

In a rush of unease, she grabbed the jarred akuma, stashed it in her bag, and tore off, nearly bumping in Adrien and Nino.

Ignoring their grunts and grumbles after her, Alya headed for the first secluded spot she can find, bringing out the jarred akuma, her hands shaky. Tikki floated out, frowning down at it, blue eyes considering this.

"H-how?" Alya uttered as she stared down at the akuma, like it could answer and tell her just how it wound up in her locker.

Of course it didn't.

It just fluttered nervously in the jar, very aware that Coccinelle had it.

Tikki answered softly, "Ladybug."

Alya turned to her, going stiff.

Ladybug.

The _first_ spotted hero.

How, how did she… "She doesn't even have a miraculous," Alya uttered.

Tikki reminded, "You don't need a miraculous to be a hero."

Alya frowned, then softly called out, "Spots on."

She had an akuma to cleanse, and damage to reverse.

* * *

Trixx woke when she felt a familiar spark of a miraculous being activated. She cracked her eyes open, looking out towards the open hole in the wall, spotting the rushing ladybugs swarm out, fixing whatever this akuma did and caused. They rushed in here and in a blink, the pigeons were gone, the room was clean, and the window was back.

Trixx sat up and yawned and stretched.

Coccinelle received their gift.

A job well done, Trixx deemed.

One of Trixx's long ears twitched, and she turned just in time to see Marinette come in, a plate of croissants in hand. "Good morning!" Marinette greeted, setting the plate down next the kwami, plopping down in her chair with a sigh, brushing her loose hair.

Trixx happily grabbed the closest croissant, munching away at it.

Marinette made a happy gasp. "She found the akuma!" Her window was back! And the pigeons were gone!

Trixx made an affirmative noise, munching away at her breakfast.

Marinette turned back to her desk, reaching for her ribbons, pausing when she spotted the book Ali left. She faltered, frowning at it. "I'll need to return that," she murmured. Then she reached up, lightly touching the curled up tail. Turning to Trixx, she checked, "Keep it a secret, right?"

Trixx blinked at her, chewing away at the croissant, crumbs scattered on her fuzzy cheeks. Swallowing, Trixx said, "That's entirely up to you. Your secret to keep, your secret to share."

"Re-really?" Marinette uttered, "But Tikki said it was a must-"

"It's a good precaution," Trixx confirmed, "but is it a must? With the fox? Not really. There are many things Tikki thinks are a must. But it's your choice, your burden. Do with it what you will, and things will be what they will be. Good or bad, for better or for worse."

Marinette hummed at that, turning to eye the book, eye the illustration of the nine tailed fox. Reaching out, she closed the book. Getting up, Marinette started to dress and prepare for her day, leaving Trixx to enjoy her breakfast.

When Marinette was dressed, she stopped before the mirror, eyeing her new necklace, considering it, conscious. She moved and hid the necklace under her shirt, out of sight, except for the silver chain. She'll try and keep it a secret for now.

It wasn't too bad an idea to keep this a secret, she can get the precaution.

Maybe she would tell someone one day. Maybe she'll tell Ali soon enough, but for now, probably best to keep it a secret. Just till this has really soaked, just till it was really settled down and she had this figured out.

For personally, she really didn't think she'd see another box in her room, wind up with another kwami in her life.

This, this was a life changer.

And yet, there was no rush. No push from Trixx to transform, to rush out, meet with Coccinelle and Chat Noir, reveal herself and join them.

A little detail that she should do and yet the thought of doing so had her nervous and unsure and… Marinette shook her head.

She'll figure it out later.

She'll worry about it later.

If Trixx didn't seem to be stressing anything, Marinette won't allow herself to stress about it right now.

She had a school day to get too, and a new miraculous to get used to, along with the idea that yes, another miraculous dropped into her life.

Another jewel she didn't expect.

Shaking her head and pushing those thoughts back, she turned and grabbed her purse, stashing a few croissants in it. Then she turned to Trixx, holding it out to her. "You ready?" she asked.

With a wiggle, Trixx hopped in, safely out of sight. Closing up the purse, Marinette hurried out, wishing her parents farewell and heading to school, the neckalce bouncing off her collar.

Slipping into school, Marinette spotted Nino standing little ways, a curious frown on his face. She drew near, bidding, "Morning Nino!"

He jumped, turning to her and flashing her a shy smile, moving to rub the back of his neck. "Hey, Nette."

"Something going on?" she asked, noting he was oddly alone. Usually, he and Adrien were always together in the mornings.

Nino jabbed his thumb across the way, revealing, "Sunshine wanted to talk to Prince Ali for some reason." She looked past Nino, spotting what he meant.

There was Adrien speaking to Ali, the former with a sheepish, apologetic smile; the other with a broad, reassuring smile. She looked just in time to see Ali give Adrien his famous handshake, easily rattling up the blond.

She smiled.

Adrien must be apologizing.

He did it all on his own.

She sighed, pleased and content.

That was her Adrien.

Beside her, Nino cleared his throat awkwardly, snapping Marinette to attention. "Oh! Sorry," she giggled with an awkward smile.

"It's fine," he reassured, tugging his hat down, lips a little purse. Then he turned to her, a smile almost a little too bright. "Hey! There's a new movie that's coming out that Adrien and I were looking forward too, you wanna come?"

Marinette gave a start, eyes widening. A movie?

With Adrien?!

"Ye-yes! I, I would lov—"

"MARINETTE!"

The two jumped, turning to see Kim dash up, a crazed look in his eyes. With eager pumps of his fist, he chanted, "BANNER! BANNER! BANNER! BANN—"

Kim squawked when he was shoved aside by a fed up Alix, her eye twitching.

Eyeing the two oddly, Marinette, "Hi?"

"Sorry about that," the pink haired girl said, hands on her hips. "Numbskull and I have a favor to ask. Would you make a banner for the race we're having tomorrow?"

"BANNERRRRR!" Kim cried from the ground, still pumping his fist.

Marinette snorted and laughed. "Sure, I can get a banner ready for you two."

Kim jumped up, and tore off, shouting, "WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nino stared after him oddly.

Marinette had an amused smile on her lips.

Alix just stared at him, unimpressed. "I'm going to whoop his ass," she declared.

"Please do," Nino uttered.

"Do what?"

They turned, spotting Ali and Adrien joining them, the latter struggling to fight off a yawn.

Nino answered, "Alix beating Kim in the race."

Ali clapped his hands, green eyes shining. "I'm sure it's going to be an amazing race!" he praised, excited.

"It'll be something awesome," Alix agreed with a boast, puffing her chest out.

The warning bell sounded out and the five moved to class, Marinette quickly returning Ali's book as they set off. Adrien slowing down to walk beside Marinette. "Morning," he softly greeted.

Marinette flashed him a warm smile, returning, "Good morning."

Slipping into class, Marinette sat down next to Alya, wishing her good morning, sliding a fresh box of cookies to her.

"Thanks," Alya mumbled.

Sparing the exhausted girl a glance, Marinette asked, "You going to be at the race?"

Alya blinked. "Race?" she echoed.

"Kim and Alix are going to have a big race tomorrow, everyone's coming to see it."

Alya frowned, moving to refuse. Hawkmoth was still at large, she had to find him, had to-

There was a soft nudge at her stomach, that made Alya pause. She looked down, seeing Tikki peek out at her, boldly floating out in the open.

 _"You should make some friends."_

Alya gave a start, then slowly turned, meeting Marinette's wary gaze, looking unsure as she waited for Alya's answer.

Considering it, and encouraged by her kwami, Alya nodded. "Yeah, that, that sounds like it could be fun. I'll come."

That had to be the biggest smile Alya's ever seen on Marinette's lips.

It sparked an echo of giddiness in Alya.

It really has been a while since she's really hung out with anyone, really had a friend.

This, this really could be fun.

Alya shared a smile with Marinette.

It really sounded like fun.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, Marinette hurried out, eager to get started on the banner, have it done just in time.

In her rush, she almost smacked into Theo, nearly toppling the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she cried quickly straightening him.

"It's ok," he reassured, rubbing his side. Raising a brow down at her, he asked, "Where's the fire?"

"In my room," she answered, running in place. "I got a banner to make!"

Theo was just able to manage, "Ok," when Marinette tore off, zipping away and leaving the older boy to peer after her, amused and baffled. With a fond shake of his head, he trailed after her, ready to help at the bakery.

Marinette practically flew up into her room, setting her things down and rushing to desk to get started.

Trixx zipped out of the purse, the kwami watching curiously as Marinette rushed to her supplies corner, pulling all she could need to make the banner, her eyes bright and alive. Trixx echoed the energy, doing a little wiggling dance in the air, watching the girl move. Most Ladybugs were usually always creative and crafty and efficient in some shape and form, and it was inspiring and aweing to see one at work.

Eager to help in some way, Trixx grabbed bits of cloth she thought may look nice on the banner, her ear twitching excitedly as Marinette made grabs for them, easily incorporating those pieces into the developing banner.

"You work fast!" Trixx praised, bringing out a croissant from Marinette's purse, looking over the banner.

Marinette didn't respond, lips pursed, eyeing it critically.

Trixx floated close, offering the croissant to the girl. She declared, "I like it!"

It was fun seeing different fabric patterns being used to style it.

Marinette nodded, setting it down, accepting the croissant, biting into the buttery, crunchy treat. It did look good. But it'd be best to let it set down for a while, look at it later when she's fresh. Rising, Marinette went to her mirror, tugging out the miraculous and eyeing it.

Reaching up, she traced the tail, feeling it curve under her finger, cool under her touch. Licking her lips, she asked, "What's the transformation phrase?"

With a hum, Trixx answered, "Ears up, ears down."

She floated next to Marinette, looking to her reflection curiously. "You going to transform?" she asked.

Marinette continued to peer at it, frowning slightly. She uttered to the kwami, "I should know… right?"

Trixx's tail gave a lazy wag. "A good precaution."

Marinette stared down at the tail. "And I should probably do so soon, j-join Coccinelle and Chat Noir…"

"If you want too," Trixx bid.

Marinette turned to her, brow raised. "I don't have too?"

"A fox that is hasty may not eat," Trixx said, "a fox that dives in with no plan may become dinner." With a little nod to her, Trixx advised, "Move when you're ready. Join, when you're ready. There is no rush Kit. Coccinelle and Chat Noir lasted this long without the Fox's help. They'll last a while longer I'm sure." Trixx giggled, her smile easy and bright.

Marinette shared her smile, and reached up, lightly running her finger over Trixx's head. The kwami nuzzled her back, giving her finger a little lick. She repeated, "When you're ready."

When she was ready.

Marinette was relieved to hear that.

* * *

"It's the perfect opportunity!" Ali insisted, beaming at Ivan.

Rose echoed him, nodding excitedly.

Beside her, Juleka agreed, "Yeah."

Ivan frowned down at the page laid out before him, his pencil tapping it nervously. He spared a shy glance over, where Mylene sat with Alix a few tables away, the two helping each other homework.

"You can do it!" Rose encouraged.

"Yeah."

"You can practice on me if you wish!"

Ivan blushed and shot the three a pout. Giving Rose a look, he asked, "Shouldn't you be practicing drawing?"

"Marinette's working on the banner," Rose tsked, "and don't change the subject! You talked to her during the gaming competition!"

"Yeah, not ask her out."

"Do it," Juleka pushed.

Ivan shot her a look, raising a brow. Juleka cleared her throat and looked away, plucking at her gloves.

"It's an easy sentence," Ali reassured, clasping his hands together, leaning back. "Like for example," he turned and took Rose's hand, gazing into her blue eyes, smiling gently. "Rose Lavillant, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for the race?"

Rose's cheeks exploded red and she burst into a giggly mess.

Turning to Ivan, Ali gave him a thumbs up. "Just like that!"

Ivan stared at the prince oddly.

Ali then offered, "Though I suppose you should probably do it a bit less formally. That's a bit of a habit." He gently let go of Rose's hand, missing how she slumped back in her seat, clutching her hand dreamily.

Beside her, Juleka shook her head, a slightly amused smile on her lips.

All four gave a start at the sharply cleared throat above them.

Chloe stood over them, glaring down at them, her arms crossed. With a sugary sweet smile, Chloe said, "Alibear, what are you doing?"

"Trying to-"

Juleka quickly covered his mouth, shaking her head no.

Blinking at her curiously, he mumbled past her hand, "Nuffin." Juleka withdrew. Ali said, "Hanging out with friends! Would you like to join us?"

He ignored the sharp and strange looks the three gave him.

Chloe smiled tightly, while Sabrina stared at the prince oddly. "Tempting," Chloe declared, "but I believe there are already plans today? A lunch date?"

"Ah, yes," Ali said, "I'm sorry, I forgot." He stood up, giving the three a respectful nod. "I wish you luck Ivan! Rose, Juleka, I'll see you after lunch!" Ali allowed Chloe to grab his arm and offered his other arm out to escort Sabrina. The redhead took a step back though as Chloe leaned over and gave her a sharp look behind Ali's back.

With Sabrina not taking his arm, Chloe pulled Ali along, eager to have a lunch date with him.

Ivan, Juleka, and Rose peered after the three, watching them slip out.

"How?" Ivan wondered. How does the prince put up with Chloe so easily?

Rose and Juleka shared mutual shrugs.

There was a shy clearing of the throat, and the three turned to see Mylene standing there, nervously shuffling on her feet. "H-hi?" she greeted.

"Hi!" Ivan quickly returned, Juleka and Rose echoing him.

Mylene gave a shy glance back.

Alix gave her a firm point and a mean glare to back it.

Blushing, Mylene turned and stammered, "Iv-Ivan, wou-would you li-like to go t-to the race with me?"

The three gape at her, surprised.

Mylene continued to stammer, "I, I mean, I know it's not quite a date appropriate bu—"

"Yes!" Ivan cried, blushing, "Ye-yeah! I, I would love to go to the race with you!"

Juleka and Rose were beaming, Ivan and Mylene were blushing, and while Juleka sent Alix a thumbs up, Rose sent Marinette and Ali a text. It was done. Ivan and Mylene were going on a date.

Actually, Ali gave Chloe quite a start when the prince beside her suddenly cried out with a fist pump, "YES!"

Things were looking up.

* * *

Tomorrow came as a weekend, and the class was crowded about, excited to see this race.

Adrien stood next to Nino, who had his cell out, ready to record the event and help see who'll be the winner.

Ali stood excitedly beside Chloe, bouncing on his feet while the blonde looked at her nails, bored. Sabrina leaned about beside her, curious to see this race.

Nathanael stood among the crowd, a rare smile on his lips.

Ivan and Mylene were holding hands, both blushing.

Rose was bouncing on her feet, asking Juleka who she thinks will win.

Kim was stretching.

Max was going over rules.

Alix was rolling in, an item clutched in hand.

Alya stood off to the side, looking around the crowd, grinning along with them.

They were all ready.

They were just waiting for Marinette with her banner.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Alya turned, seeing Adrien approach her, his smile small and wary. Alya raised a brow. "It's that surprising?" she asked.

"Well yeah," Adrien shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're not really sociable…"

Alya winced. Twirling her hair, she confessed, "I've been rather focused on something else… anyway! Um, Marinette asked if I'd come so…"

"That's so sweet of her," Adrien sighed, his wary expression melting into something Alya can only define as lovesick.

Giving Adrien a raised brow, she shook her head, a bit amused, and looked out, wondering where that girl is. They were all waiting on her.

"There she is!" Kim called out, pointing out.

Everyone turned, seeing Marinette racing to them, clutching a rolled up parchment. As she neared them, mouth open to greet them, she tripped, emitting a loud squawk, the banner going flying from her hand.

Adrien surprised Alya when he dashed away, easily and quickly catching Marinette, saving her from skidding across the ground. "Gotcha," he bid with a playful wink.

Marinette blushed, withdrawing from him with a silly. "Th-thanks."

With a bit of a coy, flustered smile, Adrien started to say, "Falling for me alrea—"

Ali gasped as he peeked at the banner. "You did this in just two days?!"

Rose drew near, tugging at his arm. "Let's see Ali!"

"I bet I look awesome," Kim announced.

"Actually," Marinette voiced, withdrawing from the sheepish, almost disappointed looking Adrien and taking the banner from Ali, "I got it done in a day." With a dramatic flick, she presented it. Her classmates all released sound "Ooooooh"s at it.

"Just a day!"

"That's amazing Marinette!"

"Awesome."

"Love the colors!"

"It looks so soft!"

"Max look! I got an eagle feather for hair!"

"It kinda looks like a regular feather Kim."

 _"It's totally an eagle feather!"_

Marinette laughed, cheeks glowing pink from the praise.

"Hold it a little higher Nette!" Nino called, phone pointed to her. With a grin, Marinette held it higher, giving a start when there was a shy grab and slight support. She looked over, seeing Nathanael glanced at her, his smile slight and small. Awkward.

Marinette mouthed her thanks, well aware that he didn't quite remember what happened, if at all.

Something they'll likely talk about soon.

"It looks real good Marinette."

Marinette gave a start, turning to see Alya flashing her an awkward grin. "Alya!" Marinette cried, giving the banner to Nathanael, turning to give her a hug. Ali eagerly helped the redhead hold it up, looking over the details Marinette poured into it. "You made it!"

"I did say I'd come," Alya bid, slowly returning the hug.

"I'm just really surp—" Marinette cut herself. With a slight, sheepish laugh, she said, "I'm glad!"

"Alright," Alix called out, arms crossed, impatient. "We ready?"

"Yeah! Time for someone _tiny_ to get their ass handed to them!"

"...What did you just say, Kim?"

"I hope you can run fast Kim," Nino teased.

Kim puffed out his chest. Challenge accepted.

As Max stood between the two, laying down the rules, Nino moved to record the race.

Marinette took the banner back, excited for this.

Nathanael helped her hold it up, and everyone was ready to see this race going.

Before it could get going, Alix cried out, "Wait!"

She quickly went to Marinette, holding out a little watch. "Can you hold that for me?"

Marinette blinked, surprised. "Wha, but-"

"Just for a few minutes," Alix waved off, pushing the watch into Marinette's hands. "I know you'll take care of it." Then she resumed her placement, ready.

Marinette tightened her grip on the watch, determined to keep a firm hold on it. When Alix and Kim shot off, everyone called out and cheered, shouting out, eyes locked on the two racing away, Marinette and Nathanael bouncing the banner, echoing the rush.

With all attention locked on the two racing, none noticed a certain blonde weaving her way around the crowd, eyes locked on the curious trinket Marinette held.

None except for Alya.

Whether Chloe simply wanted to look at it or cause trouble, Alya wasn't going to risk. With a snarl of, "Chloe!" she rushed forward, to slap Chloe's reaching hand away.

Marinette jumped at Alya's shout, unwittingly turning around, moving the watch closer to the violent clash happening behind her.

Hands smacked into each other and the watch went flying.

The crowd went hushed and still, all eyes watching the watch go, rolling about in the air and falling down to the ground.

There was a mutual, sharp breath all around, all eyes locked on the little watch as it rolled and clattered on the floor.

It didn't look brok—

Alix came in at high speed, locked on winning this race, proving she was the fastest. And everyone tensed as she went right over her watch, breaking it and making her stumble from the unexpected bounce.

Catching herself, she turned, ready demand what that was, only to freeze when her gaze settled on a broken, ruined watch on the ground.

Alix stared down at it.

Everyone peered at her, the only sound to be heard was Kim's loud breathing as he slowed down to a stop.

Licking her lips, Marinette quickly rolled up the banner, drawing near, reaching for the short pink haired girl. "Alix—"

"I gave it to you."

Marinette flinched back, shoulders hunching up. "Um, I, I'm sorry, I… we, we can get it fixed I'm sur—"

"I gave it to you to take care of!"

Marinette took a cringing step back as Alix whipped around and glared at her, her eyes burning furiously. "I, I'm sorry," Marinette murmured, gripping the banner tightly.

Adrien stepped forward, trying ease, "Alix it was just an accident—"

"It was Chloe's fault," Alya directed.

Chloe turned to her with a loud gasp.

Alya met her glare, pointing out, "If you weren't moving to take it from Marinette, this wouldn't be happe—"

"It's _broken_!" Alix snarled.

Ali drew near, holding up his hands, trying to placate, "Let's calm down for a minute. Marinette has the right idea, let's see if this can be fixe—"

"It was a _family heirloom_!"

Chloe huffed loudly, crossing her arms and looking away, lip pursing. "Well, you shouldn't have brought it here. It wouldn't have broken if you didn—"

With something that sounded like an angry snarl and a scream, Alix twisted around and rolled away, her hands clutched in tight fists.

The class all flinched and tensed, peering after her, some peering down at the ruined watch on the ground.

Adrien came near, setting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "It's not your fault," he eased, "it was an accident."

Marinette didn't respond for a moment, staring after Alix, seeing her start to slow down, her shoulders slumped. She felt Adrien lightly tug at her shoulder, offering to buy her ice cream or something, intending to help take her mind off this.

She gave Adrien a start when she squared her shoulders. He grunted when she all but shoved the banner into his arms and raced after Alix, calling out for her.

Blinking in surprise, Adrien smiled, clutching the banner to his chest.

"She still trying to fix it?"

"Yeah," Adrien confirmed softly, his voice warm.

Then gave a start when he felt himself being stared at. He turned, seeing something akin to smugness on Ali's lips.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing," Ali chirped, turning around as Chloe and Alya started to fight and snarl about who was really at fault. The prince sighed and left Adrien's side to go and try to calm the two girls.

Adrien looked back, watching Marinette go, neither of them spotting the black butterfly flying towards Alix till a dark mass washed over her.

As Marinette skidded to a stop, Adrien swore, tossed the banner down and raced to the first hiding spot he could get too.

Marinette watched, her blood running cold in her body as Alix changed before her. "A-Alix," Marinette stuttered, sharply turning that akuma around, her eyes barely visible under the helmet she wore.

With a crazed smile, the akuma corrected, "It's Timebreaker." She turned to Marinette, her twisted smile growing. "And I think I know just the perfect way you can repay me for that little _mistake, Marinette._ "

Marinette froze.

 _Mistake._

Her mind flashed to a little black butterfly, one she let just flutter right past her, not stopping it at all.

Timebreaker was almost upon the frozen girl, reaching for her.

The purse at her side snapped open, Trixx hissing out as loudly as she dared, "Marinette!"

Marinette snapped out of it, and moved on instinct, ducking out of the way and rolling on the ground, heart pounding, body shaking, looking out and watching Timebreaker just race on, not bothering to turn around to go at Marinette again.

Marinette jumped when a paw rested on her wrist, whipping around to see Trixx peering up at her, gently reminding, "When you're ready."

Marinette snapped up when there was a scream. "Oh no," she muttered, jumping up and racing to the crowd, instinct screaming to help in some way to help. Trixx zipped after her, wiggling under Marinette's blazer, gripping the back of Marinette's shirt.

Everyone was a scrambling mess, with Ali the first to get touched by Timebreaker. The prince moved just in time to save Chloe from getting that hit. With a scared scream, Chloe and everyone rushed back, just making the akuma cackle as she pursued her prey, taking advantage of their confusion and fear.

Marinette slowed before Ali, eyes wide, heart clenching in her chest. "Ali?" she asked, reaching for him.

The prince was glaring out at an unseen foe, frozen. When Marinette reached to touch him, she gave a start when her fingers passed through him, just warm air left around her fingers.

Marinette drew away, hands covering her mouth. "Oh god."

Trixx nuzzled her neck, whispering, "A scared fox is a foolish fox."

Marinette gave a shaky nod, turning to see her classmates in similar situations.

Coccinelle'll fix this, Marinette reminded.

Alya will fix this.

She, she had to-

 _"Marinette look out!"_

She jumped, turning just in time see a dark mass cover her, feel firm arms wrap around her, felt a weight push her down to the ground, a nose sliding along her brow, warm breath washing over as blond hair tickled her scalp.

Then there was a violent spark of energy that fizzled in the air.

Marinette sat still, her heart pounding, feeling the frozen hero pressing over her, not hearing anything from him. "Ch-Chat?" she whispered.

A loud cackle shook the air. "Five minutes in a single touch! Just a few more! A few more and I can go back!"

Marinette barely heard Timebreaker roll away, she just slowly leaned away, looking up to Chat, frozen and fading before her, his expression tight, squinting green eyes locked on her, looking so scared, with his pupils thin. Just like Ali, only the ghost of warm around was around her, Chat fading before her eyes.

Marinette desperately reached for him, trying to find some solidity to him, hoping against the truth that it wasn't so, that he wasn't fading before her, that he was fine, that he was going to be fine hehadtobefinehewasgoingtobe-

But her hands grabbed nothing.

Just warm air and a faint image.

Marinette's hands curled into fists, a rage sparking through her.

She withdrew from him, looking out for Timebreaker, trying to find her.

She found almost all her classmates frozen and fading, even Alya.

Marinette shook where she stood, the anger burning inside her.

Trixx floated out, ears perked, violet eyes locked on her.

"You ready?" she asked.

Marinette met the kwami's stare, everything inside her screaming to act. Trixx smiled at the resolution in her eyes.

Near them, Tikki wobbled out into the open air, her form starting to become transparent, echoing her miraculous as it started to fade alongside Alya.

Marinette was still here.

Tikki knew this.

There was still time, she just had to grab the earrings.

There was still a chance.

But Marinette had to…

"M-Ma, Mari," Tikki struggled out, trying to resist her fading from existence, trying to stay mobile. She had to reach Marinette this was their only chance…

Tikki was surprised when she heard Marinette, heard her summon a transformation.

One that was not a Coccinelle's.

 _"Ears up!"_

Tikki squinted out, the last thing she saw was a flash of orange covering Marinette before she went still, her form starting to fade, her expression frozen with hurt and confusion.

The flash of the transformation Timebreaker didn't notice, drunk of adrenaline and purpose, giddy now that she had all the power she needed.

She could head back!

She could save her watch!

With an eager cackle, Timebreaker sped up, ready to tear off, energy flaring from her rollerblades. Just as she was about to make that jump, she looked up in surprise when she heard a loud snarl.

 _"Timebreaker!"_

She met furious blue eyes, bright against a red and white mask, and felt a dark brown glove, practically black, grab her wrist. There was a flash of blinding light, and they were gone, leaving frozen, fading children and kwami alone.

* * *

In a flash of light, the two tumbled out, grunting and hissing as they rolled across the hard ground. Timebreaker rose up, snarling, "Who the hel—"

She ducked down just in time, barely avoiding the wild swing of a thin, orange staff this new figure came at her at with. Timebreaker rolled away as that staff turned, biting down where she used to be.

Timebreaker looked up, the butterfly mask flaring over her face, curious to see who this was as well.

A fox snarled back at her, wearing a suit red enough to match a red fox, with long, black-tipped ears with white on the inside, and near black small triangles in the center.

Two black spots were set over fierce blue eyes and white framing below the eyes of the red mask.

The fox had two pigtails that looked like fox tails, with the edge a bright white against dark hair, same for the streaks of hair that framed a freckled face, the hanging edges white. And twin fox tail ribbons that kept those two pigtails bound, the tips black.

She had four black socks, a white belly, and a long, scarf-like tail with a white tip with a black line going along the middle of it.

Hanging on her neck, brushing against the curving top of the white belly, was an orange foxtail necklace, hung up by a golden chain.

Timebreaker squinted at the fox hero, demanding once more, "Who are-"

Only to jump when Hawkmoth snarled her ear, his voice tense.

 _"Touch her Timebreaker! Erase her!_ Now _!"_

With an echoing growl, Timebreaker charged this new face, hands reaching for the fox.

Baring fangs and growling back, the fox charged, long ears flat on her head.

For a moment, Timebreaker thought she was going to succeed, that she was going to touch the fox. Only for her to drop down, making Timebreaker squawk as a leg tripped her, sending her flying across the way. She rolled away just in time to avoid the staff that came after her, slamming down where she was.

Just as the fox turned to pursue her, staff ready to hit her, she paused, one ear turning back when she heard a familiar cheer.

"What the…" the fox turned, looking down to see the classmates all there, untouched and solid.

They were ok.

 _They were ok._

Timebreaker answered her, "We traveled back in time, though it was only supposed to be _me_."

She charged, watching those fox ears swerve back towards her.

The fox sharply turned, turning furious eyes to Timebreaker and surprising the akuma when black gloves grabbed the akuma's wrist. Before Timebreaker can even try and break free, the fox turned and _threw_ her out to open air.

Only to later release an alarmed squeak, realizing that in her rush, she threw the akuma towards the crowd.

Slamming her hands on the rim, she shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

The crowd jumped, turning around in confusion to see who shouted, only all eyes locked onto the akuma that fell to the ground a good ways behind them.

And startled enough that one body surged back into Marinette, sending the watch flying from her hand and into the race's pathway, where it was raced by Alix once again, who released a strangled sound of horror at her watch's destruction.

"Oh no," the fox murmured, watching Timebreaker start to rise, and Alix falling to her knees. Marinette screamed out again, "RUN!"

A majority of the bodies broke away, trying to escape the akuma that drew near, Adrien and Alya among them.

But Ali wasn't.

He looked between Alix and the akuma, torn whether he should flee, or move to drag Alix with him.

The akuma offered him a crazed smile, coming at him, reaching out.

Only to squawk when something red, black, and white slammed down on her back, sending her toppling to the ground.

Ali had time to see that this was a fox, before she raced at him, grabbed him around the middle, making him grunt as she tore off, taking the winded prince somewhere safe.

She set him down a little roughly, and startled the prince by jabbing a finger at his chest, angrily gritting out, "When I tell you to run, you run you hear me?!"

Ali blinked down at her, surprised as he stared at this new face, this new fox.

One that seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it…

"Are you listening?!" she snarled, flashing him fangs.

"Ye-yes!" Ali cried, putting his hands up in a placating gesture, sweating a little under that infuriated glare. "I was just—"

The fox released a sound between a growl and groan, reaching up and lightly tugging at her long ears, Ali hearing her mutter, "This is like Princess Fragrance all over again! If you would just listen, we wouldn't be in these-"

Ali gave a jolt, eyes widening as he stared at the stressing out fox, with pigtails. White-tipped pigtails, but pigtails.

And who with pigtails was he with in Princess Fragrance?

 _"Marinette?!"_

The fox froze.

Then slowly turned to him, eyes widening, her face paling under her mask.

"You heard nothing," she said quickly.

Ali's jaw dropped lower.

"Hey!"

The two turned, spotting Marinette rushing to them, her fist tight and shaky, body tense. She looked ready to fight. "Who are you, you back away from Ali or else and," she gave a fast look back, whipping around, both snapping and squeaking out, "and why are there _two_ akumas?!"

Ali managed out, _"Marienttes?!"_

Marinette faltered, dropping her fight stance. "What?"

The fox just groaned and tugged her ears, tail coiling around her legs.

Marinette pointed to the fox, utterly baffled, "You're me?"

 _"You're a fox?! When did you become a fox?!"_

"It's complicated?" the fox weakly offered, letting go of her ears and shaking her head. She moved towards the alley edge, nearly tripping on her tail. "We got bigger things to focus on, like the two akumas?"

Marinette slid away from the fox, eyeing her warily. "Why should I trus—"

The purse at Marinette's side snapped open, and a little fox peeked out, eyeing the fox standing before her. "It's you," the kwami reassured, "I can sense myself."

Ali gasped and pointed to the kwami.

Marinette sighed, frowning at the fox, looking her over. "What's going on?" she asked, crossing her arms, nervous and unsure of just what was going on.

Pointing to the akumas, the fox explained, "When Timebreaker touches someone, they fade out of existence. And in return, she gets power, the power to travel back in time. I'm from a future six minutes ahead of you. Chat," she took a shaky breath, gripping her weapon tightly, "he and, Coccinelle, they got touched."

Marinette's eyes widened, turning back around, seeing the two Timebreakers racing off, reaching for their prey. Just as Coccinelle and Chat arrived to try and stop them, confusion covering their faces at the sight of double.

Trixx piped up, "Good chance to play with illusions!"

Fox Marinette nodded, turning to Ali, and pushing, "Stay here." She tore off, gripping the orange staff tightly.

Trixx floated out, eyeing Ali with ancient eyes before giving the wonder-struck boy a warm wave. Beside her, Marinette breathed, and brought out the white necklace.

"You ready?" Trixx asked, her tone light and encouraging.

Marinette turned, meeting Trixx's bright eyes. She uttered, "Ears up."

Trixx grinned, and became an orange blur, zipping into the necklace.

In a flash of orange, another fox stood before Ali. One that didn't have a staff on her. Brow furrowed in confusion, Marinette uttered, "Where's the-" she stretched her arm out, moving to pat her shoulders or look around her, for it seemed it wasn't attached to her back, and she didn't have a carrier for it. Only to start when blue flames burst in her hand, the orange and white staff solidified in her fingers. One she realized was a flute, not a staff.

"Woah," Ali whispered.

"Well," she muttered, moving the light weapon about, unsure of how delicate it felt, "this is different."

"It's cool!" Ali promised, unable to help come near, lightly touching the flute. Turning to her, he asked, "You can do illusions?"

"We'll find out," Marinette said, drawing away and moving closer to the edge, peeking out.

Almost all classmates were gone, though a few stayed behind, hiding away, scared to move.

Every time one of the two Timebreakers came close to touching with Coccinelle and Chat struggling with the other, a random "pigeon" darted out in front of the akuma, making her stumble and allowing those classmates to move.

Pigeons Marinette was sure weren't actual pigeons.

Marinette figured out how to help.

Holding up the flute, she lightly tapped it to her brow. In a flare of orange smoke, normal Marinette stood in place of the fox hero. She rushed out, set to help people escape. Left behind, Ali drew near, eager to see how this'll play out, a proud eager smile on his lips.

He thinks this is just what she needed.

Out in the battle, Marinette raced along the way, trying to stay out of the battle as much as possible, looking for classmates. Whenever she reached them, she urged them out, verbally pushing them to flee the area. Another "Marinette" would speed past one of the Timebreakers before they could turn towards her.

"Am I missing anyone?" Marinette murmured, looking around, her hearing far sharper than it was before, trying to listen for her scared classmates.

Was everyone gone?

And safe?

Marinette turned, eyes locking on Coccinelle, struggling to avoid a Timebreaker that was chasing her, wildly swiping her hands about, trying to snag the spotted hero.

Maybe it was time to-

 _"There you are Marinette!"_

She jumped, whipping around to see the second coming at her, reaching for her.

Instincts pushed Marinette back, ready to avoid her.

Only a dark blur cut in, slamming Timebreaker away. Rounding on her, Chat snarled, "What are you still doing out here?! Get away!" He reached for her, moving to get her to safety. Marinette tensed when those claws reached for her, instinctively aware that her illusion would fall away when he touched her, and he would see a fox standing in Marinette's place.

Her mind flashed to two possibilities.

He instantly knew she was the new fox hero.

Or he went aggressive, surprised by this false "Marinette".

But before he could touch her, there was a shout.

 _"CHAT!"_ Coccinelle called off the to side, making one of his ears twitch towards her. He grimaced, teeth gritted in frustration.

He pointed to her, ordering, "Go hide now!" Then he turned and tore off, moving to help however he can.

With his back turned, the other fox Marinette dropped down beside her, eyes narrowed, looking at the fight. Chat dove in a hasty charge, bashing Timebreaker over.

Coccinelle swooped in for the rollerskate.

There was a shuffle behind them, and the two foxes acted.

The fox slammed her flute down on Timebreaker, finally pinning her down and growling, "This ends now."

Marinette rushed forward, the instant she touched Timebreaker's thrashing feet, her illusion fell away, melting off in an orange mist. She ripped off the skate and threw it down hard to the ground, snapping off a wheel.

It was just enough to scare the akuma out, rushing out and away, unwittingly flying towards Coccinelle and Chat Noir.

Just as the other was freed and trying to escape.

With a great long swerve, the yo-yo caught both butterflies, trapping them inside.

Coccinelle whipped around, well aware that Chat couldn't have freed the second butterfly.

But it was just a woozy Alix across the way, clutching her head, confused.

With a furrowed brow, she released the butterflies, white and cleansed. While Chat looked around, ears perked high and listening, she went for the red and black spotted banana peel that was the Lucky Charm, ready to fix this.

Ali rushed up the steps, overlooked by the baffled heroes.

He came around, finding the two fox heroes hiding away up here, turning surprised and wary twin blue gazes up to him.

"Why are you up here?" he asked, a little breathless.

"I panicked," they both answered.

Coccinelles surged out, wrapping around both of them, making them one lone fox instead of two.

Ali blinked, then smiled, he drew near and agreed, "Well, these things don't need to be rushed."

The fox smiled, relieved.

He held out his hand, promising, "You were great out there."

She took his hand, giving him his famous handshake back to him, earning a laugh from the prince. After a moment of consideration, she said, "Huli. I'm Huli."

"Huli?" he repeated, recalling the Chinese fox spirit he saw in the book. He beamed. "It's perfect."

Down below, Coccinelle's earrings gave off a warning beep. She turned to Chat, asking, just to be sure, "You didn't free Timebreaker's akuma? The other one?"

"No," Chat answered, "I rushed over to help you…" He frowned, looking out. He asked, "Have you seen Marinette?" For some reason, a scene was flashing before his eyes, of Timebreaker reaching for Marinette, her almost getting touched, fading from existence, like all others before. But, that didn't happen, at least, he's sure it didn't happen.

Either way, it had him nervous. Had him stressed.

He wanted to find her, see if she was ok.

Coccinelle shoots the cat an odd look. "Marinette's ok," she promised, she used Miraculous Ladybug after all. "I'm a little more interested in the fact that someone released an akuma, without our knowing."

He pointed out, "It's not impossible for someone else to break an item, maybe one of our classmates helped."

"That's impossib—"

"Marinette's helped us a few times," he pointed out.

"She did," Coccinelle agreed. "Though she _shouldn't_ have." Hero work had to stay with heroes.

Chat's ears went flat on his head, his arms crossing, a grimace on his lips.

Coccinelle gave his pout an unimpressed look.

Her earrings went off, and she turned, stressing, "Keep a look out. Something's going on."

The first Ladybug may be active again, at least, Alya's guessing.

But why now was she messing with akumas again?

Why now was she getting involved?

She shook her head and dashed off away, dropping into the first empty alley she could find and dropped the transformation, quickly catching Tikki as the kwami fell out.

"I think there's something going on," Alya said, getting a cookie out for Tikki. "I think it's the first Ladybug. Is it? Do you think so?"

Tikki silently took the cookie, a slight, confused frown on her lips.

There was a vague, fleeting image flashing before her eyes, of Marinette summoning the transformation for the fox, and the scene fading as an orange light covered her.

But that was...

Was it a trick of the mind?

Tikki could swear that didn't happen, and yet it was there… a vague memory…

"Tikki?"

She looked up, seeing Alya peer down at her, unsure.

"Be open to it," Tikki suggested. "Obviously nothing bad is happening yet. And if this is the first Ladybug, well, you should be open to receiving help when it comes." Especially from her.

Alya frowned, unsure.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Tikki insisted.

"I don't like not knowing what's going on," Alya huffed.

She knows. Tikki knows very well.

And knows Alya was going to obsess over it no matter what Tikki told her.

She turned and nibbled on her cookie, mulling over that scene in her mind.

Why was that there…

Back in the park, Chat stopped long enough in his departure to see Marinette and Ali leaving together, her looking sheepish as he spewed random questions, questions Chat could barely hear.

Relieved to see her ok, he quickly left and dropped onto an empty street, allowing his transformation to drop. He rolled his eyes as Plagg fell to his shoulders, moaning for cheese.

Adrien humored him, getting some cheese out for Plagg and setting the kwami have some. Cautiously, he asked, "It is ok for me to date Marinette?"

"Yep," the kwami confirmed absently, locked on the cheese in his grasp, munching away.

Adrien considered this, the scene playing in his head, his heart having nervous flutters from it, the fear of the danger Marinette was in.

Logically, this proved Coccinelle right.

Marinette was in danger, though not through him, through the usual akuma.

Involvement with him could lead to more danger.

He glanced at his ring, conscious and aware he did have the power to protect her with. And Plagg did say that a lot of previous miraculous users did date, some happily married and with their own families, despite the danger.

It wasn't an impossible idea if many before him could do it…

It wasn't logical, there were solid facts, but when Adrien thought back to the logical choice, he recalled his father.

One he's barely seen since…

One that _logically_ chose to focus his time on his business, _logically_ deciding that was the best course of action.

That the _logical_ choice of action was a lonely one, a hurtful one.

Isolative.

And Marinette was in danger already, everyone was.

And Adrien was tired of letting logic rule his life, his heart and instincts yearning to be near her, press at her side, have her hand in his, her warmth filling his cold life.

It wasn't a logical choice to make.

Adrien can admit to that.

But… what happiness has being logical brought him yet?

He had a right to happiness, right?

"I'm going to ask her out," he murmured, resolute.

"Finally," Plagg declared from his shoulder, ignoring the look Adrien gave him.

* * *

In a dark room, white butterflies swarmed around a man, echoing the tension he was feeling, agitated and frantic. The man stood tensely in the hurricane of white, staring at his closing window, his mind flying.

That was the fox.

The fox was back.

The fox miraculous was back out in the world again.

Trixx was active again.

He tightened his grip, heart skipping nervous beats.

The fox was active.

The deadly fox was active.

Coccinelle and Chat Noir had just gained the one of the most powerful allies that they could have against him.

Out loud, he murmured, "Dark wings rest."

The butterflies swarmed to him, detransforming him in a flash of purple and white.

A little butterfly kwami floated out, eyes set on the floor, paws clasped together, wings drooping. "Master," he softly greeted in a disheartened tone.

"Nooroo," the master returned, purple-blue eyes locked on the kwami. "When you were explaining the powers of the butterfly miraculous, you said Champions. Or did I hear wrong?"

Nooroo tensed and hunched up, sinking down, a few butterflies zipping down, flying close to the kwami, offering silent support and comfort as best they could.

With heavy reluctance, the kwami shyly murmured, "You did not…"

His master smiled.

* * *

Marinette sat at her chaise, sketching out Huli, recording everything she could remember from her encounter with her future self.

Overall she liked the design.

Nice style for a fox.

Something she couldn't wait to find ways to incorporate into future design ideas.

"You're such a pretty fox."

Marinette turned, Trixx floating over her shoulder, peering down at the sketch. With a smile, Marientte commented, "All thanks to you."

Trixx shook her head. "The kwami ourselves have very little to do with how a costume comes out. The miraculous answers to your subconscious desires, making each design unique. No two people will have the same design."

So that's why Alya as a ladybug hero had a different design than her, then when Marinette was Ladybug.

"Oh!" Trixx rammed her head against Marinette's cheek, nuzzling her and praising, "You did brilliantly out there! You worked from the shadows, used your illusions creatively, and struck when you had the chance!"

Trixx drew away with a happy twirl, black paws waving in the air. "You're a solid fox Marinette!"

Though perhaps a little aggressive for a fox, the kwami faintly recalling Huli lashing out at Timebreaker with her flute, but Trixx didn't bring it up. Some foxes did wind up more aggressive than they should, but Marinette didn't need that critique.

She needed to continue her healthy growth, and that was what Trixx was set out to do.

Marinette smiled, sparing a glance down at her sketch of Huli, the fox hero grinning back at her. She quietly admitted, "I did feel like I could do more…"

Trixx flopped on the sketchbook, drawing Marinette's gaze to her. She confirmed, "You're an active person, one who wants to always achieve. And I reassure you, you did. You saved Ali, you saved your classmates, you mastered your illusions like a pro, and you helped Coccinelle and Chat Noir get the other akuma! Saving them the trouble of handling the second!"

Marinette faltered, staring down at her sketch.

Coccinelle and Chat didn't know.

At least, she didn't think they know about her, about Huli.

She tightened her grip on the pencil, quietly asking, "Should I have revealed myself…?"

"Your duty to share," Trixx repeated, "appear before them when you're ready too."

Soon, Marinette decided. Sometime soon. She'll reveal herself for sure, though the thought of appearing before Coccinelle and Chat Noir, unsure of what their reaction will be, the thought of the unknown left her nervous at the possibilities.

Plus...

Coccinelle and Chat Noir were partners.

They were solid, two halves of a whole.

Chat had his Coccinelle.

And she had Chat.

A new hero showing up, that, that could cause issues, and she, this; she had to approach this with caution. They were a duo.

Destruction and creation.

Good luck and bad luck.

Her joining could be risky, could ruin that partnership and...

She had to reveal herself with caution.

She will, sometime yes, but, not yet.

Ali knew at least.

Mindful, not this soon, and not how she planned but, he knew. And she was planning on telling Ali soon enough, far sooner than Alya and Chat. And she did want someone to know, and it helped that Ali already knew about miraculouses.

It was done now.

He knows, and that was out of the way.

And when her cell chimed, a text from Ali asking if he could drop by tomorrow to officially meet her new kwami, Marinette welcomed him, a small weight coming off her shoulders, a blanket of reassurance replacing it.

She felt solid now.

Marinette grinned, feeling resolute and sure.

She'll be a good Fox.

If not a Ladybug, a brilliant Fox.

She'll help that way.

She won't ever fail again.

Not like she did before.

She'll do better as a Fox, she'll make sure of it.

* * *

 **Did my take on Huli! you can see her on my tumblr, imthepunchlord. If you guys have different ideas on how she looks, go right ahead and draw her differently!**

 **post/157504209572/huli-jing-doodle-possible-design-and-colors-at**


	8. Faker's Caper

**WE GOT LUCKY!**

 **So I sat down to write a little on LFP where I had 5 pages done and then over the course of 3 days, I got 29 pages done. I was just on a roll! I was planning on waiting till I got Ch 4 of RoM done to really sit down and work on LFP but evidently not XD**

 **Actually indented to have Copycat and Puppeteer both happen this chapter, I couldn't picture both being too long and could probably just be fitted together. I was wrong. So now just Copycat this chapter. Trying to include Puppeteer could've made this 40-50 pages, depending on what happens. Don't have enough patience for that.**

 **To answer a guest, really late, no, Marinette isn't aware of how Alyabug treats Chat. She has yet to really see the two work personally and is assuming through the constant success with akumas that the partnership is fine.**

 **It'll be quite the wake up call once Huli officially joins.**

 **FANART**

 **by cptincognito on tumblr!**

 **post/157763038780/imthepunchlord-did-a-really-quick-sketch-of-huli**

 **by spinning-turtle on tumblr!**

 **post/158199059376/decided-to-start-drawing-again-after-long-years-of**

* * *

Marientte's gaze was locked on target, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration, her hands precise and sure. Steady in her focus and work, a unique grace she seemed to save only for this. Near her, Trixx hovered near her, ready to serve and help however her holder needed it. The kwami held her breath when Marinette brought the scissors close, well aware that one wrong snip and it could all be for not.

 _Fwip._

The scissors withdrew, Marinette slid away and closed her eyes. Softly, she ordered, "Take it away Trixx."

The kwami did so, scooping up this latest creation and darting across the room, setting it on the chaise, then floated back to Marinette's side, allowing Marinette clear sight of it on the chaise, set against the pillow.

"You can look!" Trixx called.

Marinette breathed in, slowly turned, and opened her eyes, looking at her creation at a distance, with a fresh look.

The Chat Noir doll still looked good, smiling back at her.

"Yes!" Marinette gushed, sliding closer and scooping up the doll. The doll smiled back at her, the plush soft in her hands. "One of my best!"

"For sure," Trixx agreed, grinning.

Of the five dolls being made, Chat was one of the better-made ones, a lot of care poured into his making. Coccinelle was a close second. Evillustrator, Princess Fragrance, and Bubbler Marinette grumbled she could've done better, but she'll get to them when she has the time too. But technically, as of now, it mattered most to have the hero dolls done.

Manon would want to play with the heroes.

And personally, Marinette cared to have the heroes done well.

And now Chat was done.

And with the heroes done, Marinette can officially reveal them to Manon next time she was babysitting.

And they could play with the dolls!

Going back to her desk, Marinette opened the little toy chest she bought and set the Chat Noir doll inside, joining the other plush bodies inside.

Trixx peeked down at them, ear twitching. She asked, "You going to make Huli?"

"Maybe in a while," Marinette said, standing with a sigh. "After Huli has officially joined the team, is an actual help. Actually, does good work. And is actually liked." Marinette set her hands on her hips, frowning down at the chest.

It was still a big if.

She was resolute to be a good Fox, to do well as a hero; but it was the if she could do well. If Alya and Chat would actually like her. If she didn't ruin their partnership in any way. If she was just lucky with Timebreaker and then may fail the next time after that and time after that and-

With a hum, Trixx said, "You will."

Marinette blinked at the kwami.

The floating fox, in turn, gave her a lazy smile, her purple eyes knowing and amused.

With a slight huff, Marinette reminded, "Nothing's for sure Trixx." There are still many possibilities of things that could go wrong. Many, many that she was aware of. Many doubts that still whispered in her ear despite her best effort to ignore them.

Marinette blinked when her nose was poked, gaze focusing on the giggling kwami. "You'll do _just_ fine," Trixx declared, waving a paw at Marinette as she advised, "don't stress over what could be. You'll just worry yourself over nothing."

"But it could-"

"It could go badly," Trixx cut in, leaning back, tail curling behind her, "or it could go just fine. Nothing is certain in life. I suggest rolling with it as best you can. Things will be what they will be."

"I suppose," Marinette sighed.

"Just do what you can," Trixx bid. "The best you can. Either way, things will work out in the end."

And some things were just not worth stressing over.

Or so Trixx thought.

There were many things her foxes have stressed over that the kwami didn't think were worth the energy.

But even as old as kwamis were, there were still some things about humans that they just didn't understand.

She could only do what she can.

Support and guidance to the best of her ability.

It's the best any kwami can do.

Trixx's ear twitched, and the kwami gave a start, turning to eye the trapdoor. The little fox's eyes gleamed playfully, and a smile grew on Trixx's lips. She could not help but wiggle in excitement.

Before Marinette could get a word out, the kwami darted away with an eager giggle, disappearing under the hat Marinette kept on her mannequin. Marinette raised a brow. Why was Trixx-

She got the answer when she heard a sound of rushing feet. With a fond roll of her eyes, she turned just in time to see the trapdoor snap open with Ali popping up, green eyes bright and alive with excitement. "I'm finally here!" he proclaimed, rushing into the room, looking around. "Where's the kwami?!"

"Hello to you too Ali," Marinette greeted, plopping down into her chair.

"Hi Marinette! Where's the kwami?"

She gave him a look, raising a brow.

Blinking, he gave her a sheepish smile, chuckling softly. "Sorry?" he uttered, fiddling with his fingers.

She pouted at him, proclaiming dramatically, "Is that all I am to you? Just here so you can meet kwamis?"

"Of course not!" he proclaimed. He reassured, "You're here to make my life more interesting and fun!"

"And dangerous."

"Perhaps a little."

"A little?"

"Well, I suppose Timebreaker was rather dangerous—"

"Rather dangerous?"

He gave her a frown.

Marinette returned it, then broke into giggles.

Giggles Ali joined, then looked about eagerly, asking once more, "So where's the kwami?" He didn't notice the hat floating up off the mannequin behind him and drifting towards him.

Marinette just leaned back to watch the show. "Oh I don't know," Marinette answered. "Trixx kinda likes disappearing."

Ali gave her a pout, and was starting to ask, "Are you serious?" but jumped when there was a slight bump at the back of his head. He turned, eyes widening when he saw a pink hat floating behind.

"Oooooooooh," the hat moaned out, wobbling in the air, a fox's tail peeking out near the bottom and wagging about, ruining the haunted hat image.

Ali reached, and slowly pulled the hat off the kwami, beaming as he was met with the fox's lazy, playful smile.

In a slightly deep tone, Trixx chirped, "Hello."

"Hello!" Ali echoed, reaching for the kwami, grinning as she pressed a paw to his finger. "We never officially met! I'm Prince Ali of Achu! It's the greatest honor to meet you!"

Trixx made a pleased yip. "My you know how to flatter a girl!" She giggled, tail wagging about. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ali! I'm Trixx, kwami of the fox miraculous!" She darted around him, proudly waving to Marinette. "And this is my Kit Marinette, the amazing Huli!"

With a slight smile, Marinette reached up and poked Trixx's white belly, earning a giggle from the small god who darted away.

Ali pulled a chair close, seating himself down and turning his green eyes the pasty white tail Marinette wore on. "May I?" he asked.

Marinette moved to take the necklace off, pausing when she touched the silver chain.

Last time she took a miraculous off, Tikki disappeared.

She spared a glance at Trixx, meeting the kwami's easy stare. She didn't look alarmed at the idea of Marinette taking the necklace off. She actually made no move to stop Marinette or tell her no.

And from Ali's curious and confused stare, Marinette slowly eased the necklace off, eyes locked on Trixx.

The kwami didn't disappear. She just smiled down at Marinette like nothing was the matter. If anything it seemed to grow.

With a small hum, Marinette gave the necklace to Ali, letting him look at it in wonder.

"A different color," he noted aloud. "Wasn't it orange before? Like a fox tail?"

Above him, Trixx answered, "All miraculouses will take on a different appearance when they're inactive, and being used by a holder. Usually, they'll be black or white and it makes them an easily overlooked piece of jewelry."

Ali nodded, moving the white fox tail about. He was very tempted to put the necklace on, try a transformation himself, see how he looked as a fox hero.

But Ali decided that was not his place, and gave the miraculous back to Marinette, less the temptation took him. Marinette slipped it on, frowning. Looking up to Trixx, she asked, "Why didn't you disappear?"

The kwami blinked at her and tilted her head.

Ali echoed her, blinking at Marinette then sparing a worried glance at Trixx. "Disappear?" he echoed, worried.

Did he almost make Trixx disappear?!

Marinette quickly explained, "Last time I took a miraculous off Tikki, Tikki disappeared yet you didn't."

Ali turned to Trixx, curious and expectant.

"Ah," Trixx piped up, drawing near Marinette. She explained, "I didn't disappear because you want the miraculous. You want to keep it. If you took it off and Tikki disappeared, that means you didn't want the ladybug miraculous. We're gone when you don't want us."

Marinette winced, a flash of guilt going through her.

So that was why.

Trixx nestled up to Marinette, rubbing against her soothingly.

"Why do you disappear when you're not wanted?" Ali asked.

Trixx answered, "A miraculous answers to the master. We kwami are bound to it, so we also echo that rule of answering to the master's will. We can guide and advise as best we can, and disagree with our master, but ultimately we're to obey. If you don't want us, we'll be gone. You want us, we'll be there. Whatever you wish, we're here to answer and help as best we can." With a coy grin, Trixx added, "Though some kwamis can be more troublesome than agreeable."

Trixx believed Plagg is the one that's had the most complaints out of all seven.

"So you have to obey whoever wears a miraculous," Ali murmured.

Trixx nodded.

Marinette reached up, scratching the kwami's head. Trixx pushed up against her caress. As the miraculous holder pet the kwami, Ali looked about, spotting an interesting little black box. Scooting closer, he picked up the little box, looking it over.

"That's where the miraculous came from," Marinette told him.

"Do all come in these little boxes?" he asked.

Trixx hummed her confirmation.

Thoughts drifting to Huli, Marinette asked, "What about my weapon?"

"The flute?"

"Why did it come in flames?"

"Which was really cool," Ali piped up, setting the box down, turning curious eyes to Trixx.

Trixx explained, "Miraculous all have their own unique weapon, though some are similar, they have different functions and uses. And thus, quite a few can be stored uniquely. The flute can't expand and change length like Chat's. So moving around with a flute that size can be rather bothersome, maybe helpful here and there but overall, meh. Also, someone else could make use of your flute, make use of those illusions. So, the flute is stashed in another plane. And only the fox miraculous holder can summon it. You want it, it will come."

"Another plane?" Marinette asked.

"Another world. Dimension. Pick your word."

Ali gasped. "Can a fox go to this other plane?!"

Settling on Marinette's shoulder, Trixx answered, "Yes, but I would have a trusted friend close by, just in case. It can be… not fun."

Marinette gave Trixx a wary look. "What world is this?"

"One you don't need to delve into yet," Trixx said. "I prefer only the most experienced Foxes dare delve into that world. It can be a rather dangerous place."

"Do all miraclouses do something similar?" Ali asked.

"Nope!" Trixx chirped. "Each miraculous is unique and has a unique feature. A unique use of storage. A unique use. A unique power. And a unique weapon. It all depends on the miraculous. That shapes how weapons are. How they're stored. What they're used for."

"Do any other miraculouses store their weapons in a different world?" Ali asked.

"Fox is unique in this, for fox has a unique power and purpose," Trixx said.

"So that's a no," Ali murmured.

Trixx stuck her tongue out at him.

"What of the turtle?" Ali asked.

Trixx hummed, considering the prince with a tilt of her head. "You've met the Guardian?"

"My fault," Marinette confessed.

Trixx snickered at that. "My, my," she cooed, raising a brow at Marinette. "Revealing miraculous secrets left and right."

Marinette pursed her lips.

Ali frowned, noting that Trixx didn't answer what weapon the Turtle had. To Marinette, he asked, "Have you visited the old man yet?"

"No," she admitted, reaching up and tracing the fox tail.

"Do you want to visit him? Ali asked.

"Maybe," she voiced, rolling her chair about.

She would like to know why he gave her another miraculous, why he kept coming back to her, why he seemed to think she was so fit.

She's definitely curious and torn between a line of unsure and optimistic.

She would like to hear what he would say.

Trixx piped up, "I would like to see Wayzz again."

Ali gave Marinette a hopeful smile.

Trixx darted to his side, joining the prince in looking at Marinette with big eyes, her own hopeful smile.

Marinette pursed her lips, looking between the two, and their hopeful looks.

Their big, hopeful eyes.

"Big eyes," she echoed, caving, "my only weakness."

"Yes!" Ali whispered, folding his fist up for a fist bump.

Trixx eagerly tapped her paw against it, giggling.

The two hurried down, Marinette's pink purse bouncing off her hip as they slipped into the bakery and hurried out. The two went by Theo, missing his curious, unsure stare after them. "See ya?" the boy called out, but the two were already gone, the bakery doors closing behind them.

Huh.

Where was the fire?

* * *

 _'You got this bro.'_

It was a simple text.

A simple encouragement.

Despite this, this had Adrien in a slight tizzy. A very flustered tizzy. Especially knowing the reason behind the text.

The reason being that Adrien planned to ask Marinette out.

He was going to ask her out and face the frightening yes or no answer.

Nino was sure she was going to say yes.

 _"I have a solid source,"_ his friend promised.

But Adrien would like to ask, how can he be so sure?

What was his source?

Where did he get such a source?

Was it a reliable source?!

Did he hear about it from Ali?

Was Ali that source?

Or-

"Kid, calm down. You're making me dizzy."

Adrien stopped, turning to his kwami, seeing Plagg eyeball him from where he was lounging on the couch. A couch Adrien was evidently pacing around.

"Sorry," Adrien sighed, unable to help but start to pace about once more, making the kwami scoff. "I'm really nervous, excited, scared-"

"Twitchy," Plagg added.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, letting it come to rest on the back of his neck. Plagg voiced, "Don't get why you're so jittery. It's Marinette… didn't you have a conversation like this with Nino?"

Adrien blushed. "This is different!"

"How?"

" _I'm_ asking her," Adrien said, coming around and sinking into his couch, smearing his face with his hands. "It's scary when it's me."

"You're just asking her an easy question."

"It's a scary question!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. He jabbed, "Scaredy Chat."

"Easy for you," Adrien grumbled, "you're not scared or nervous about anything."

"Well, in my whole life, I learned there are many things that humans fret over that really aren't worth the energy. And aren't as bad as they make it out to be. Believe me, Kid. This is one of those times."

Adrien stared at the lazy kwami. "I don't believe you," he stated.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Plagg returned.

His wisdom was so underappreciated.

Both jumped and tensed when there was a knock at Adrien's door. Plagg dove under Adrien's white jacket and Adrien jumped up and straightened, turning to the door just as Gabriel slipped in.

"Father," Adrien greeted.

Gabriel raised a brow as he eyed his son, asking, "Were you talking to someone?"

"I was talking to Nino," Adrien easily lied.

Gabriel grimaced.

Adrien offered him a sheepish smile.

"What are you conversing about?" Gabriel asked.

"Nothing just planning a hangout, and one I'm actually going to end up late gotta go bye!" Adrien slipped past his father, ignoring his surprised look to the boy's fleeing back.

Back in the day, Adrien wouldn't dare leave the room unless he was dismissed.

Back in the day, he usually wasn't so eager too.

Gabriel can easily recall times when Adrien was younger and constantly breaking into his office while Gabriel was having important meetings.

Those were both amusing and frustrating days.

With a hum, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He noted that less than a year ago, Adrien used to happily share his thoughts and plans. Now he seemed rather eager to keep them to himself.

Gabriel stopped, looking up to a painting of last year.

Him dressed in a royal blue.

Ariel in a white jacket with a purple blouse.

And Adrien, beaming as he stood between them, dressed in their signature colors.

That seemed so long ago.

Gabriel turned and prowled on, allowing himself to focus on work.

There was little mulling over the past can do for him.

Outside, Adrien met up with the boy as he walked up to the gates. "You ready dude?" Nino asked.

"Nope!"

Nino gave him a flat look. "Seriously? It's your turn to face the shark and you're going to be like this?"

Adrien moved to remind Nino that Marinette's isn't a shark, only to quiet as he remembered it was his turn.

He was going to ask Marinette out.

 _He was going to jump in and go swimming with the shark!_

"She is a shark!" Adrien whispered in alarm.

"I told you!"

Adrien muttered under his breath, starting to pace about, rubbing the back of his neck. He jumped when Nino slung an arm around his shoulders, stopping the blond in his tracks. Nino tapped his chest, stating, "First all, calm down. It's not so bad! Mostly!" With a tug, he pulled Adrien along, heading for the bakery.

"Look, you'll ask Marinette out, she'll say yes, she will don't look at me like that model boy. You'll swoon, she'll swoon back, you date, you both will probably end up that really disgustingly cute couple. So disgustingly cute, I can't stand it and will have to file for a divorce for our bromance."

Adrien gasped in alarm, setting a hand on his chest. "Nino no."

"It'll be unfortunate," Nino sighed, leaning on Adrien. "But, sometimes these things happen. We had a real good run as bros."

Adrien sadly wrapped his arm around Nino, the two leaning on each other for a moment, just soaking in this chance that they had.

Then both broke in snickers.

Patting Adrien, Nino insisted, "It'll be fine. For the most part. You'll probably feel like you might throw up, but if you want to do it, it got to be done." This was a chance at happiness after all.

Well, maybe happiness.

Marinette and Adrien would be good together, Nino is sure of it.

And, he wasn't going to let Adrien miss this chance. Especially over the silly nervousness.

Nino… knows now he didn't have much of a chance.

He saw it when he went to hide in her room in Animan.

Pictures he knows weren't there before, among the many pictures she had of friends and family.

If Adrien asked, Marinette would say yes.

He knows she will.

He just had to ask first.

And, Nino knows he'll see them happy together. Maybe they'll even be one of those couples that date in high school and stay together since. For sure they'll probably be one of those disgustingly cute couples that will hurt to look at.

Yet, even with his own heavy heart, Nino and Adrien stopped before the bakery, looking in to see business slow and sleepy still on this early morning.

His feelings will fade, Nino reminded.

He knows they will.

He hopes.

What matters more was the happiness of his own friends.

And if he can help them achieve that happiness, great.

Beside Nino, Adrien stood tensely, gulping before the black doors of the bakery, lovely smells seeping past the cracks of the frame, trying to tempt them in.

When Adrien didn't move, Nino pushed him, raising a brow when Adrien made a noise that sort sounded like something between a meow and yelp.

An older boy Nino recognized as Theo eyed the two curiously, a dark brow raised as he stared at them with unsure brown eyes.

Offering the boy a shaky smile, Adrien drew near, asking, "H-hi, um. Is, is Marinette home? D-do you know?"

Theo blinked at him, eyes narrowing slightly as he rolled his lollipop stick about.

With Theo not answering immediate, Adrien whipped around, proclaiming, "We should've called first! What if she's still sleeping? Or sick? Or busy? Or-"

Before Nino could tell his bro to chill, they got their answer.

"She just left with her friend," Theo told them slowly, eyeing the boys warily.

"Friend?" they both asked.

"A green-eyed kid? Likes to rattle you up with handshakes."

Oh.

Ali.

Adrien drooped, lip sticking out with a pout.

Nino drew near and patted Adrien's shoulder. "We'll catch her this weekend. Maybe we can join her and Ali?" Turning to Theo, Nino asked, "Did they go see a movie or something?" Nino hoped so, that way he could direct Ali away, give Adrien and Marinette alone time.

"They didn't say," Theo told them, looking between the two. "Can I take a message…?"

"No," Adrien said quickly.

"Shoot," Nino muttered, pouting down at his cell. "She said no." His frown turning thoughtful, Nino took off his hat, pulled at a loose string till there was a noticeable hole. He held it out to Theo, requesting, "Can you let Marinette know that I want this repaired?"

Theo raised a brow down at him but accepted the hat.

Turning to Adrien, Nino reassured, "Marinette can get that done in seconds. When she does, and we come to get my hat, you ask her then."

Adrien offered him a delighted smile. "Just have to wait till then."

"Yep! Till then, how about some UMS?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan, though I do need to leave for a while, a quick shoot here in the park,hang out" Adrien said, him and Nino slipping out of the bakery, ignoring Theo's curious stare after them, faintly hearing Nino reassure him that was cool.

What did that kid want to ask Marinette?

* * *

It was with regret that Marinette declined Nino's request to hangout, sparing a fast glance around. They were close to the Guardian's home, and Marinette wasn't up or willing to get more of her classmates miraculous aware. Especially when she technically shouldn't have brought Ali to Master Fu.

But such things can't be helped now.

All she can do move forward with what was the now.

Spotting the Guardian's little shop, she opened her purse a little, meeting Trixx's purple eyes. "He really won't mind a surprise visit?" she asked.

"I highly doubt he will," Trixx reassured.

"Then let's go!" Ali insisted, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to shop. Stopping before it, he knocked at the door respectfully, bouncing on his heels as he waited beside her. Marinette adjusted the purse trap consciously, eyeing the door, still fretful that their visit may be of inconvenience.

Her fears calmed to relief as Fu opened the door and gave the two teens a warm smile. "Marinette, Prince Ali, what a pleasure to see you two again," he greeted, offering them a bow.

Ali eagerly returned it.

Marinette quickly echoed him.

"Master Fu," they both greeted.

Marinette's purse snapped open, an eager fox popping out, chirping, "Hey Master Fu! It's been a few decades!"

Fu turned to the kwami, his smile growing, delighted to see that she was kept and doing well.

Wayzz peeked out of Fu's pocket, grimacing. "Trixx!" he scolded, "You're supposed to stay hidden! What if you're seen!"

"Hello to you too Wayzz, cautious as ever I see," Trixx commented, darting out of the purse and slipping inside.

The turtle kwami huffed after her, zipping out as well, persisting his scolding.

Chuckling after the two, Fu turned to them, asking, "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Yes please!" Ali said.

Marinette nodded.

The two followed the old man into his home, looking over his interior design, settling on the mats he had on the floor. With the water going, Fu came and sat across from them, sighing. Flashing them a smile, his brown eyes turned towards Marinette, he commented, "I am pleased to see that you have kept the Fox."

Marinette blushed, and fiddled with her shirt. "Yes, um. I, I didn't want to give it up."

"I am relieved to hear that. You'll make an excellent Fox I'm sure."

And be a step closer to being Ladybug.

Wanting and accepting a miraculous would be that first step.

"I think she did a great job!" Ali declared. "She was able to act without Coccinelle or Chat Noir noticing! I don't think anyone noticed Huli running around!"

His smile grew. "Did the powers feel natural?"

"I like the speed," Marinette reassured, "though, I do wish for something a little more... heavy hitting? I kinda feel like I may break flute if I wound up hitting too hard."

Trixx laughed, joining them. "You won't. Miraculous weapons are indestructible."

Wayzz drew near, lecturing, "But it still not best to tempt risk. If you can you should limit your weapon to what it's supposed to be used for. Even with how durable your flute is, it is no true staff."

As Fu got up to serve tea, Ali eagerly leaned towards Wazzy, asking, "What's the turtle's weapon?"

"A shield," Wayzz stated.

Ali gasped. "Could the turtle hero be like Captain America?!"

Wayzz blinked at the boy, tilting his head. "I do not recognize this Captain America?" the turtle kwami announced.

Settling on Marinette's head, Trixx teased, "You need to stop living under your shell Wayzz."

Wayzz shot her a pout.

"I'll show you!" Ali reassured, bringing out his cell and beckoning the turtle over.

While Ali introduced the turtle kwami to Marvel heroes, Trixx floating over, curious as well; Marinette got up to help the old Guardian.

For a moment the two worked in silence, Marientte grabbing desired flavors, while Fu poured the water. "You have a concern?" Fu gently pressed.

"You're pretty adamant about me having a miraculous," Marinette noted, sparing him a glance. "Not that I'm upset! I'm, I am flattered but… what makes you so set on me having a miraculous? On being a hero? I," she sighed. She told him, "I'll be a good Fox. I won't give Trixx up like I did Tikki. But, I wasn't expecting to receive another miraculous, you know?"

"I understand," Fu reassured. "I want you to have a miraculous because you have promise Marinette. You have potential. A natural fire that will draw in people, that will inspire. You have an instinctive need to act, to help, to protect and watch out for others. You will do amazing work with a miraculous. You are fit for one. This is why I want you to have one."

Peering down at the old man, taking in his sure gaze, his warm smile.

She smiled back, feeling doubt melt away from core, reassured

"Thank you Master Fu," she bid.

He held out her cup. "Anytime, Huli."

* * *

When Sabine came down and reassured Theo that he can go on break, the sixteen-year-old decided to take the chance to put the kid's hat in Marinette's room. He faintly recalls from previous art club years that Marinette loved to craft and tinker, and was usually more than happy to mend items for others.

He wasn't too surprised to learn that she was still doing it.

Perhaps it was the more common thing to approach her about now that Felix was out of her life.

Theo doesn't remember the pale blond fondly.

While he can remember that the two were close and always tied to the hip, the boy was just so possessive and unapproachable. He didn't like anyone coming near either of them. Intentionally or not, he certainly unnerved Theo enough to keep a distance from Marinette outside the art club they used to go together last year.

For sure any considering pursuit of Marinette would secure Felix in that package with how close both were.

And Theo was too intimidated and unnerved at the thought to maybe ask out for a hangout or two with this fact.

But, now that Felix was gone, Theo was working part-time at the bakery; perhaps now was a better chance. He wasn't looking for anything to really start on the fly, but a few dates. Test the waters. Maybe actually date if they enjoyed their company enough.

That was Theo's hope.

His feelings have lingered for two years now, and he was eager to try them out.

Only as he slipped into her room to put the hat on her desk, Theo froze at what he saw.

There littered among Marinette's pictures, and drawings was the blond from before. Magazine clippings of him nicely framed and held up by pins. He stared at Theo, with beams, smirks, coy looks, and sheepish smiles.

He was Marinette's crush.

A crush that returned her feelings by looks of it, from what Theo can gather from those two, their interest with Marinette, why that familiar blond wanted to see her. Why he couldn't leave a simple message.

An ugly feeling of frustration and displeasure went through Theo as he stared at those pictures, dropping the hat to the floor.

He gritted the lollipop stick in his teeth, making the white stick bend.

It was too late.

He was too late.

He took a frustrated breath, then reached up to tug at his hair, squeezing a few strands. With his eyes closed in his frustrations, he didn't see the dark butterfly fly into the room through the trapdoor.

He felt the slightest touch on the stick before a voice rang out in his head.

 _"There's nothing more misfortune than to love one and discover that she loves another. Nothing that hurts more."_

"Nothing," Theo agreed.

 _"It's not fair, is it?"_

"No!" Theo snarled.

 _"There's a chance though. A chance I'm happy to provide. If you will do something for me in return."_

Theo narrowed his eyes, swearing, "I'll do anything to have my chance."

 _"Then go, Copycat. Win her heart."_

A darkness washed over Theo, his brown eyes locked on the images on Marinette's wall, lingering on two green eyes blonds, one a hero, one a model.

By any means necessary, she was going to be his.

* * *

"So," Marinette started as she and Ali headed back to the bakery, "I hear we're getting a new student."

"Yes! From Italy I believe! I'm very excited to meet them!"

Marinette asked, "You ever been to Italy?"

"Once," Ali said, "sadly I had no time to see the sights. Which is a real shame since I was in Rome. it would've been cool to explore." He sighed wistfully. He commented, "I wonder if this new student is from Rome. Or maybe Milan. Or Venice. Or-"

Marinette laughed, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"So, have you traveled anywhere Marinette?" Ali asked.

"I've been to Wenzhou has a kid visiting family though I barely remember it." She frowned. "So I guess, no, not really."

Ali gave a thoughtful hum. "Well, if you're up for it, maybe this summer you can join me back to Achu? You'll be treated like royalty I promise, and I should be free enough to give a grand tour!"

Marinette perked.

Trixx popped the purse open, demanding, "Will there be croissants?"

"Oh yes! Plenty for you eat Trixx."

"Then I approve," Trixx bid.

Marinette laughed, giving Trixx's ear a scratch, making the kwami hum happily, rolling about so Marinette can get the just right spot. To Ali, Marinette said, "That sounds like a great—"

They jumped when a limo slid to a stop beside them.

They watched as a window slid down, seeing a scowling Chloe peering at them.

Marinette grimaced at them.

Ali greeted, "Hello Chloe!"

She wrinkled her nose at Marinette, glaring at her. Turning to Ali, she flashed a charming smile, stating, "Your aide was looking for you Ali."

He winced. "Well, I suppose I am due back. I'll see you later Marinette!"

As Chloe slid away to allow room, Ali hopped in, bidding Marinette goodbye.

Once they were off, Chloe huffed with her arms crossed, "I don't get why you like spending time with her so much."

"She's a good friend," Ali said. "Someone I think you'd get along with if you gave the idea a chance."

Chloe laughed. "Oh Ali you're so cute."

He frowned at her. "I'm serious Chloe."

She eyed him.

He peered back, absolutely serious. Not a glimmer of adorableness or good humor on him. The look and seriousness gave Chloe quite a start. A reminder that Ali wasn't all happiness and patience.

He really could be serious when he wanted to be.

But Chloe was proud and stubborn.

She crossed her arms and turned away with a harrumph. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Ali admitted and agreed, "Not always. But neither do you."

She shot him a look.

He peered back, hardly intimidated.

With a growl, she stated, "I don't want your proverbs."

Ali closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned back in his seat, aware that he wouldn't get too far if he continued to push and press. He did allow one last murmur to slide out. "Sometimes I do wonder what it is you want, Chloe."

She opened her mouth to reply, to tell him that it was obvious. But nothing came out. Unknown words and declarations stuck in her throat.

Sending him a glare, she turned away and brought out her cell, angrily messaging Sabrina about how mean and vague Prince Ali can be.

Ali peered out, watching the Parisian streets go by.

Behind them, Marinette was stomping home, angrily chewing on a croissant, Trixx's insistence.

"If you want to angrily chew on something, chew on something you're supposed to chew on," the kwami stated.

Hence her willingness to sacrifice a croissant for her kit.

Else her kit might've chewed on her blazer and that no good!

"She makes me so mad sometimes," Marinette grumbled between bites, "sometimes I just, I want to… bite her."

Yes.

That sounded good.

A good sharp nip at her ankle.

Trixx laughed. "Foxes have fangs for a reason."

"Right," Marinette sighed. "Use them when I need them. And she's a civilian."

"Oh yes. That too."

Marinette stopped, shooting the kwami a look.

Trixx just smiled up at her. She told her, "Fangs are best used when you're pinned down. Nothing will get you free faster than a good bite."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Trixx, humming down at her.

Trixx ducked back down in the purse, starting to munch on another croissant.

Letting it go, Marinette resumed her pace back home, slipping into the bakery.

And freezing when she saw Adrien looking at the display, lips pursed cutely as he tapped his chin, considering the assortment of items before him.

Surprised, a strangled noise come out of Marinette.

Adrien turned towards her, perking up and beaming at the sight of her. "Marinette!"

"A-Ah-Adrien!" she stuttered, surprised. Then shaking her head, she asked, "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said, opening his white jacket and pulling a rose.

Marinette gaped as he offered it her, staring down at her adoringly, his smile charming and warm. "Marinette, will you go out on a date with me?"

Marinette drew a blank, staring at the offered rose, his voice ringing in her head.

 _"...will you go on a date with me?"_

 _"...date with me?"_

 _"...date….me?"_

Marinette released a loud shriek.

Adrien jerked back, staring down at her in surprise.

Marinette stared back in horror.

She sped right past him racing all the way up to her room and slamming the trapdoor closed behind her.

Snapping open her purse, she demanded in a high-pitched, "What was that?!"

"A scream," Trixx answered, "a very good one might I add. You got some good vocals there, Kit."

"Why did I scream?!"

"Well you are a fox now," Trixx told her. "Foxes scream out to and around their mates. Being human, for a fox miraculous holder, you can call it a declaration of love. This only happens with those my Kits love."

Marinette gaped at Trixx in horror.

"I, I screamed at Adrien," Marinette whispered.

"Yep! And it was a very good one. Nice and loud!"

"Not helping Trixx!" Marinette shrieked, starting to pace around, tugging at her hair. "I can't believe I did that! I screamed at Adrien's face! He probably thinks I'm crazy! He's never going to talk to me ever again! He's going to avoid me! He's-"

"Oh don't get your tail in a twist," Trixx tutted. "Most things are never as bad as you think they are. And being screamed at by a fox miraculous holder falls into that category." If anything it leads to a very amusing show, well, for Trixx at least. "Is it really so bad? No, not really. I mean, sure, sometimes people get confused, or they're baffled, or a little freaked," Trixx trailed, watching Marinette pale with horror.

Realizing she wasn't quite helping, she changed tactic. "Those that know foxes well are always pretty flattered! Maybe Adrien knows about foxes!"

"Adrien doesn't know about foxes!" Marinette snapped, groaning as she tugged her hair, pacing around randomly in her room. "If there's any animal Adrien knows about it's-Chat."

Trixx blinked, tilting her head curiously. "Adrien knows Chat?" she asked.

Marinette didn't move, just staring at her wall under her bed, body stiff, eyes wide.

Concerned, Trixx looked over, sucking in a surprised breath at what she saw.

On Marinette's mural of pictures, all pictures of Adrien Agreste were slashed up. They had tears going through them. Some were even ripped off the wall and torn into shreds that littered over her desk and bits on the floor.

On the biggest picture of Adrien Marientte had, a sentence was written out in tears, traced by wicked claws.

 _Chat Noir was here._

Marinette drew near her wall, staring at all the torn up pictures in alarm. "Chat?" she uttered.

Trixx drew near, ears perked high and attentive, equally confused and alarmed. "Why would Chat Noir do this?" she asked.

"If it is Chat," Marinette murmured, picking up one shredded up piece. To her knowledge, Chat and Adrien never met. There should be no reason for Chat Noir to do this, much less come into her room and tear up her pictures.

The cat didn't even have any romantic feelings for her.

No reason for this.

Turning to Trixx, she said, "It must be an akuma."

Trixx narrowed her eyes, her ear twitched towards the trapdoor.

There was a knock.

 _"Marinette? You, you ok?"_

Marinette tensed. "Yes!" she called out, "F-fine! I'm fine! I'm sorry!"

 _"It's ok!"_ Adrien reassured through the door. _"Can I come in?"_

"NO!" Marinette cried out.

She spared a frantic glance to her ruined pictures, fretful. She told him, "I'll, I'll come down! We, we can go on that date!"

 _"Really!"_

"Yes! Just, just give me a minute!"

Listening to the happy Adrien go down the steps, she turned to Trixx, emitting a sound that sounded like a whine. She stated, "Adrien's in danger."

"It's a real shame," Trixx sighed, ears going down, displeased. "Your first date, and it's bodyguarding."

Marinette opened up her purse to the kwami. "Better this than Adrien being in danger."

With an agreeable hum, Trixx dove in.

Marinette spared one last unnerved glance at her wall, then turned and pulled out her cell. With a pause, she texted out an anonymous alert on the Ladyblog about strange behavior, Chat Noir possibly involved or framed, adding that she suspected an akuma was at work.

Hopefully, Coccinelle will be able to find Chat, talk to him and find out what's going on. And if he's under an akuma's spell, snap him out of it.

Till then, Huli will be on guard.

When she came down, she found Adrien eyeing his phone, checking out the new alert.

He quickly put his cell, beaming, peering at her with excitement and adoration, it could've made her knees weak.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hey," she returned, hoping her cheeks weren't too red.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

The tricky thing about being Coccinelle was that when focused on an akuma, it was hard to find time to be Lady Wifi. Especially during intense akuma fights. It was hard to find time to record for the Ladyblog when she was scrambling.

Usually, Alya was ok with that.

It happens.

Not every akuma fight had to be recorded.

Missing a few allowed Lady Wifi to be a flawed figure on the web, not always being there for each and every fight.

But this time, she _wished_ she had.

There was nothing on Timebreaker.

Nothing expect sloppily done blurred images.

And those were just a few small handfuls.

And of course, there was nothing to show or cover the second Timebreaker. The one that she and Chat weren't facing. One that was curiously occupied.

Her possessed item was broken without either of them involved.

Tikki may look at this positively, but Alya was still unsure.

 _Who_ helped them?

Why didn't they show themselves?

In Alya's opinion, it was suspicious. She didn't care for anything suspicious. It didn't help that an akuma has curiously ended up in her locked locker.

If she had help, she wants that help up and front about it.

Not dancing about in the shadows.

It made them suspicious.

It made her unsure.

And if she had proper footage of this, she could see what was going on.

But she didn't.

She was left guessing on what was going on.

Alya didn't like being left to guess what was going on.

So here she sat frustrated on what could be going on.

"Cookie?"

She looked up, seeing Tikki offer her a small smile, holding out a cookie. Alya gave her a small thankful smile, accepting the cookie but not quite taking a bite.

Tikki advised, "You shouldn't stress yourself out so much Alya."

"There's something going on though," Alya huffed.

"Not everything needs to be known," Tikki said. "Some things aren't worth knowing."

She sent the kwami a frown. "I think I should know who this mysterious helper is."

"Perhaps," Tikki bid, "but that's not for you to decide. That is up to this helper."

"It doesn't make them very convincing to constantly keep to the shadows."

Tikki shrugged. "That's their business and reason. Something you don't know."

Alya sent the kwami a pout.

Before Tikki could respond, the Ladyblog app beeped with an alert.

The two looked at it curiously, blinking when they saw the post.

 _"Found damaged property claimed to be done by Chat Noir. Might be an akuma at work."_

Alya raised a brow, alarmed.

Was Chat destroying stuff?

Possible akuma about?

"Has there been anything else?" Tikki asked, alarmed.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Spots on."

Didn't seem so, but she was going to go out and be on the prowl, just in case.

* * *

Nino sat back with a sigh, arms slung out on the bench, frowning at the big blue sky. Adrien's been gone a lot longer than he said, leaving Nino alone to wait.

He was suspecting the shoot was taking longer than intended, or even planned with Adrien being so sure that it would end soon.

Till then, he considered their possible course of action.

Marinette will say yes, Nino knows she will from the many pictures of Adrien she had on her wall. Just a memory brought a slight ache to his chest and a jittery fidget, recalling the wall of pictures he saw. Actually, Nino can only recall Chat Noir being a close second to Adrien, Marinette putting up every sketch of the hero she had. The only printed picture of Chat Noir she had was him smiling.

Since it was likely the hero wasn't going to ask Marinette out, Nino deemed Adrien had a good chance.

They just needed to ask.

Nino leaned back, considering and recalling all Marinette likes, what could they do to better their chance.

What could-

He heard Marinette's laugh, followed by someone else's _familiar_ laugh.

Nino jerked up, gasping at what he saw.

There, walking slowly across the street were Marinette and _Adrien_ , linked arm to arm, smiling at each other, eyes lit up in delight.

Nino stared, surprised and gaping.

A queasy feeling bubbled in his stomach.

He, he wasn't emotionally ready to see this, not like he thought he was.

They were together.

They were happy.

And he was happy for them but…

Nino looked away, bothered by another fact.

Adrien moved without him.

Adrien went ahead.

Adrien, he had, he was out with…

He did it without him.

It, it looked like he didn't need Nino's help at all.

If he had it in the bag why did he even ask for help...

Why did he have to see this?

Why did it hurt?

He knows she doesn't have feelings for him.

That she likes his friend.

That he wanted them both to be happy.

And this, this...

Nino watched them go, an uncomfortable ache going through him. Bordering an ugly sense of defeat and loss and sourness and...

Adrien evidently didn't need his help at all.

He had asked Marinette out just fine.

He didn't need Nino's help.

Why did he even…?

The boy reached up to pull his cap down, only to grab air.

Right.

His hat.

He left it at Marinette's, for her to mend.

An excuse for them to head back to her place, to see her again, to give Adrien another chance to ask her out.

Not that it was needed anymore.

Not with Adrien having successfully asking Marinette out.

Nino spared them a fast glance.

Adrien didn't even look towards him, his gaze locked on Marinette, completely unaware of his best friend sitting across the way.

Marinette noticed him though and offered him a small wave.

Nino gave a weak smile and a half-hearted wave back.

Then he breathed in shakily and got up, starting to head to the bakery.

At this moment, he wasn't quite willing to see Marinette again later.

He didn't want to pick up a hat from her later.

He'd rather get it now, have his mom mend it up instead.

Afterward he'll, he'll head home, make some music, get lost in the notes. Just, try to roll past this queasy feeling, something he shouldn't feel since he agreed to help his friend with Marinette.

He did it.

He should be happy and delighted for him.

Nearing the bakery, Nino paused, seeing Coccinelle drawing near, looking around for someone.

Probably an akuma about.

Sighing, he slipped inside and headed past Marinette's parents, both too busy to notice him or greet him. Going up to her room, he blinked when he was greeted by his cap on the floor.

He raised a brow.

That was odd.

Marinette was always good at taking care of items she was mending…

Nino saw shreds of paper on the floor across from him.

He looked up, tensing at what he saw.

The pictures of Adrien Marinette pinned up to her wall, they, they were all torn up. Like something slid sharp claws over them in an angry fit. Every face of Adrien, cut through and near unrecognizable.

What, what happe—

 _Chat Noir was here._

It was traced out through tears in the biggest image Marinette had of Adrien.

Nino's heart gave nervous beats as he stared in horror at the slashed mess on the wall.

He whipped around and tore down the stairs.

Adrien and Marinette were in danger.

Something was wrong with Chat.

And Adrien was out in public with Marinette, were Chat can find him.

Chat could attack in a jealous rage.

Nino burst out of the bakery, ignoring the surprised calls of Marinette's parents, noticing him speed by.

He came out just in time.

"Coccinelle!" he shouted, waving to her as she flew over.

With a jerk, the spotted heroine whipped around, coming to land before him, her cape fluttering behind him.

Honey eyes peered at him in alarm, Coccinelle drawing near, asking, "What's going on?"

"Chat he, Adrien! Marinette! Out, jealous, he slashed up," Nino scrambled, struggling to get everything out, frantically searching the roofs for the black cat hero, very aware that Adrien and Marinette were likely still close. That they were in danger.

That Coccinelle had to rush over to them now.

He jumped when she grabbed his shoulders.

Peering into his eyes, she stressed, "Calm down. What's going on?"

Shaky with stress and alarm, Nino jerkily pointed up, hurrying out, "Chat, Marinette's room! Adrien danger!" Then he pointed out towards where he last saw them. "Over there!"

Giving him a frown, Coccinelle withdrew, threw her yo-yo out, and rushed towards Marinette's room. She disappeared, no doubt taking a peek inside.

She came out, stiff and concerned.

She pointed down the street, calling out, "That way?"

"Yes!" Nino confirmed.

Coccinelle tore off, leaving Nino to fret behind her.

In his worries, he didn't notice his cell chiming out, trying to alert him. Messages from Adrien. Messages that were quickly covered by the akuma alert.

And Nino, later in a state of emotional exhaustion, spotting those messages and thinking that he knew what they said, deleted them without looking.

* * *

One of the things Adrien hated about modeling was that sometimes they took longer than intended. And sometimes they weren't where they were supposed to be.

They were not by the park like he expected, and he had to race away to get there on top.

If he didn't, he's sure his father would pressure him to take the limo everywhere again.

So to get around as quickly as possible, he went Chat, racing over the city as quickly as he can. And now that it was finished, he was racing back as quickly as he could towards Nino.

Hopefully, when he was back, Marinette was back and-

He heard a familiar whir and jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid Coccinelle as she skidded by him, honey eyes following him.

He landed to a crouch, gaping at her. "Coccinelle? What the hel—"

Coccinelle fell into a combative crouch, eyes locked on him, narrowed as she looked him over. "Nice and easy, Chat," she called out.

He stared at her, brow furrowing. "What?"

"Just tell me where the akuma is, and no one has to get hurt."

"What are you talking about Coccinelle?" Chat demanded, hunching up a little.

It made Coccinelle tense back. "I'm not going to let some akuma take advantage of you just because you're being a petty jealous."

He stared at her.

Why would he be a petty jealous?

Why did she think there was an akuma about?

Was there?

He hadn't heard anything?

Or seen anything?

Coccinelle, as action prone as ever, lashed out, throwing her yo-yo at him.

Chat jumped away and tore off, aiming to collect his bearings and find out what was going on, what pushed Coccinelle to this thought process.

Jumping down onto a window pane, he pressed his back to the wall, listening Coccinelle rushing by.

What was she going on abou—

He stiffened when he heard _his_ voice and _Marinette_ responding to it. He looked down in alarm to see Marinette standing beside _Adrien Agreste_ , the two choosing flowers together.

But, this shouldn't be possible.

He was Adrien Agreste.

And he wasn't down there choosing flowers beside Marinette.

His thoughts drifted back to Coccinelle, her insistence that there was an akuma about.

He narrowed his eyes, pupils going thin in rage at the impersonator.

With a growl, he jumped up, heading for them.

He absently notes that Marinette tensed, then shoved Adrien away, just in time for Chat to drop down, landing between them, turning thin pupils to "Adrien".

His ear twitched back when he heard Marinette surprised and tense utter of, "Chat?"

"Stay back Marinette," he sharply warned, eyes locked on "Adrien" the boy looked at him with alarm, before his eyes narrowed, glaring back at Chat.

Chat's lips curled up into a snarl, baring his fangs, a bit unnerved to see a physical mirror copy of himself glaring back at him.

"Nice an easy Chat Noir," "Adrien" called out, flashing Chat a slight smirk, well aware that Marinette couldn't see him with Chat blocking the view. "You don't want to make things worse for yourself," "Adrien" continued, allowing his pupils to shift into something more cat-like.

Chat hunched up, ready to move, to scare this interloper away.

Marinette moved to stop him though, completely unaware of the danger. "Chat no!" she cried grabbing his elbow to keep him still, jerking Chat to gaze down at her from over his shoulder, startling her a little at how thin the pupil was.

She started to speak, ask if he was ok or reassure that it was ok when she was cut off by a loud, tense snarl.

"CHAT!"

They all jerked, looking up to see Coccinelle stopped before them, eyes locked on the three. She pointed down to them, warning, "Step away from them Chat Noir!"

Marinette quickly started to call, "No Coccinelle! It's ok-"

"COCCINELLE HELP!" "Adrien" called out, his voice thick with fear. "CHAT NOIR'S ABOUT TO ATTACK ME!"

Coccinelle narrowed her eyes, rearing back her arm, ready to fire her yo-yo.

Stressed, confused, and alarmed, Chat fell onto instinct.

He whipped around, grabbed Marinette, and tore off.

 _"CHAT!"_ Coccinelle cried, pursuing him.

Behind, "Adrien" stared after them with pursed lips. With a huff, he spared a fast glance around, making sure no one was around. Then the darkness washed over him, shifting into Chat Noir.

Copycat smirked, and raced after them, ready to continue this game.

And to get Marinette back.

* * *

When Chat ducked into the first safe area he could find he set Marinette down, demanding, "What do you think you're doing?"

She blinked at him, shooting back, "What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"Protecting you from dating an akuma!"

She raised a brow at him. "Adrien's the akuma?"

"Yes!" Chat proclaimed.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's what's going on Chat? I had my room attacked, claiming it was from you which is kinda silly. But Adrien seems to be in danger, yet it's you who comes and attack? Has an akuma got you? is something going on?"

He blinked at her, confused. "You're room? I haven't been in your room."

She looked at him, really looked at him. "So that really wasn't you."

"Wait, Marinette, someone came into your room?" Chat demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Before she could tell him what she came across, another Chat Noir dropped between, wildly swinging out his silver baton. The Chat she was with quickly brought out his own, blocking the blow and backing up for room. The other Chat followed, calling out, "Run Marinette! I'll save you from the impostor!"

"I'm not the impostor!" Chat snarled.

Marinette watched as the two Chats danced around each other, quickly and easily losing which was which.

There was a tap at her side and Marinette moved, hurrying away from the two.

Once safely alone, Trixx popped the purse open, frowning. "Well, this is quite the mess," the kwami commented.

"It's something for sure," Marinette agreed, "and we're going to get to the bottom of it. Ears up!"

Huli raced out, keeping to the shadows and watching as the two Chats darted around, fighting each other.

Coccinelle caught up and stood stiffly near, unsure which Chat was which, both demanding they were real and she had to help them.

Huli frowned from where she sat a ways, watching them, struggling to make sense of this, scrambling to try and locate who the real Chat was.

But it was hard too. She didn't know Chat Noir personally.

She had no connection to him.

Coccinelle would have a better chance—

Huli blinked, ears twitching at the possibility.

That was a chance.

Perhaps risky since she didn't know how either would react, but, it was the only connection she had to Chat.

The only way she can think of to best see who was who.

When Coccinelle started to attack both, unable to decide which was real, the Chats tore off, racing away from her and each other gazes locked on the rival, trying to outrace the other.

Coccinelle and Huli followed, the latter still keeping to the shadows and was easily keeping up with them, blue eyes locked on them.

One Chat dove at the other and interrupted the race. They tumbled down into an empty square, ready to face off.

Before they could move, a red and black spotted yo-yo cut between them, jerking both their gazes up.

Both stiffened at what they saw.

A ladybug hero loomed over them.

A different ladybug.

A ladybug whose spots were small, her suit a vibrant rose red, with dark hair that gleamed blue and kept in twin pigtails, and bright sky blue eyes.

Ladybug took in both their shocked expression, noting the difference.

One was in horror and confusion, alarmed to see a second Ladybug.

The other stared at her in wonder, recognition, and disbelief shining in his eyes, looking like he never expected to see her again.

It was enough to make her pause, take in his reaction.

She didn't expect him to look at her like that.

Like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"It-it can't be!"

Her gaze snapped to the other Chat, watching him back away, terror clear in his expression. "T-there's only one!"

She smirked.

The impostor broke character.

This little caper was done.

The "yo-yo" shot towards him, and in his fright, the impostor turned and fled. "Ladybug" chased after him, leaving a stunned cat to stare after her.

Once they were out of sight and rushing down a long stretch, "Ladybug" jumped forward, hands stretched out far. The illusion fell away, and Huli chased the copy, easily gaining speed on him. With a leap, she grabbed his shoulders, using the momentum to send him toppling to the ground.

Huli rolled off the stumble and darted up, just as the copy was moving to get up as well.

She tackled him, pinning him down and quickly looked him over.

There.

A small white stick that peeked out of Chat's pocket, one that was easily overlooked.

She grabbed it and darted away just as the copy slashed at her.

He babbled as he sat up, demanding, "Who-wha, how, why is-"

The butterfly symbol glowed over his face, taking her in.

Huli stood a bit of ways, her heart beating from the thrill of the chase, of the close encounter with Chat, of having that symbol glow and gleam at her, with a hero once more.

She didn't answer.

She just smiled and broke the stick.

The butterfly symbol shattered over the copy's face, and a dark purple butterfly zipped out, frantic to escape the fox.

As dark bubbles started to swarm the copy, Huli fled away quickly, easily scaling up the walls and moving out of sight. She only stopped when she heard a pound of feet and hid, her back pressed against a wall, as Coccinelle came to a stop above her, still searching for the Chats.

Huli's heart pounded in her chest, very aware that Coccinelle just had to look down to see the fox hero pressed against the wall, balancing on a rim.

Luckily for Huli, Coccinelle's attention was elsewhere.

Huli stayed long enough to see the butterfly caught before she hurried away.

* * *

When Coccinelle finally found Chat, he was frantic, looking around wildly, trying to find someone.

"I got the akuma," Coccinelle called out, setting her hands on her hips, frowning, "and I'm guessing you weren't the one that broke the item, were you?"

"Did you see her?!" Chat demanded instead, giving Coccinelle a start as he darted to her, eyes wide and alarmed, fretful, excited. "Did you see her?!"

"See who?" she asked, drawing away in surprise.

"Ladybug!" Chat stressed out, impatient and twitchy, looking ready to tear off.

"Um, I'm right here?"

"No! Not you!" Chat snapped, starting to pace around, looking ready to tear off, "Ladybug! The one before you! My Ladybug! _The_ Ladybug! Not _a_ Ladybug!"

Then he froze, the words he burst out catching up to him.

He stiffly turned to the spotted hero.

She stared back at him, face blank.

He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck, uncomfortable and regretful. "I-"

"That's impossible Chat," Coccinelle said, her voice calm, a quiet growl at the edge of it.

He tensed, flinching. He gently insisted, "I saw her."

"How?" she demanded harshly, pulling back her red hair, showing Chat the earrings. She repeated, "How?"

He offered her no answer.

He had none to offer.

He did persist, he did murmur, "I saw what I saw."

"You know what," Coccinelle voiced, "I saw what I saw too." With a point, she ordered, "You stay away from Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Chat tensed, and jerked towards her. "What?"

Coccinelle repeated, "Stay away from Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He gaped at her.

Before he could argue and snap, Coccinelle told him, "Guess what Chat? Hawkmoth found out."

"What?" he repeated.

"Hawkmoth found out about your little crush. He framed you. And like a jealous idiot, you fell for that trap."

He continued to gape at her, and Coccinelle ranted on, riding on her hurt. "I told you, heroes don't get involved with civilians! And yet what did you do? You got involved with her, and now Hawkmoth knows about your feelings! He knows you like Marinette! She's now a target Chat!"

Chat snapped, "I never approached Marinette as Chat Noir!"

"But you still did! Now Marinette's in danger! This is why heroes don't-"

"You really think that applies to all heroes!" Chat snapped.

"There's sound logic in—"

"Logic has _never_ made me happy!" Chat growled, his tail giving an angry slash, his ears flat on his head, his pupils thin. "I'm sick and tired of living logically!"

"So you're ok that Marinette is in danger now?"

"No! But- Plagg said it was fine—"

"From what I hear about Plagg, he wouldn't be a kwami I'd want to listen too!"

"I bet Tikki wouldn't have any issues-"

"Tikki doesn't have to bring up these issues because I'm not stupid enough to get in these issues!"

Chat snarled, "I have a right to be happy."

Coccinelle glared at him. She reminded, "When you accepted the ring, to be Chat Noir, you accepted a duty, to protect Paris as a hero. To help _me_ protect Paris. _I'm_ Coccinelle. _I'm_ saving this city. _I_ call the shots!"

He glared down at her, both breathing hard, both hand their hands clenched in fists. Chat's lips were pulled back in a snarl, his teethed bared and gritted. In a low furious tone, he stated, "You're not _my_ Ladybug."

He turned away and tore off, Coccinelle staring after him, her form shaking in hurt and fury. She shouted after him, "You're not my Chat Noir!" She dropped down from the building, dropping into a huddled ball and willed the transformation to drop. Tikki spun out, quickly turning to Alya, alarmed and wary.

Quiet, frustrated sniffles came out of Alya, gripping her shirt sleeve tight enough that she could tear them.

"Oh Alya," Tikki murmured, gently running her paws through the girl's hair.

"What is wrong with him?" Alya babbled out, her voice shaky and thick, her shoulders quivering. "She abandoned you. She abandoned Paris. She abandoned him. She's not Ladybug, she's not the one saving the day. And yet, he, he still…"

Alya took a shuddering breath, hurt that her friend, someone that was supposed to work and help her, still wanted the first.

The one that messed up.

That gave up being Ladybug.

Above her, Tikki gently shushed her, nuzzling her. She didn't dare bring up the bond, the unique connection of Ladybug and Black Cat. Of how they were soulmates, two sides of a whole that once found each other, will always long and persist to stay together.

Alya was no true Ladybug or Black Cat.

She did not have that unique bond with anyone else. The perk of it was that she was open to bond and connect with so many; she was not limited to that one share unique connection.

But because of this, Alya couldn't ever be replaced or get in the way of that bond.

Chat Noir will always long for that first Ladybug.

He'll long to be by Marinette's side.

Not having fate tie her down to one set partner, it's a concept she'll always struggle with.

Tikki has met very few in her years that have ever grasped the concept of the bond between Ladybugs and Black Cats.

It is something that will always be unique to those two.

Dropping down, she pressed light kisses to Alya's brow, gently suggesting, "How about we go get some sweets, Alya?"

Alya paused, still sniffing. She peeked up, eyes red, nose runny.

Tikki offered her a small smile, encouraging and reassuring. "A little comfort food always helps."

* * *

Chat ran and ran and ran.

He didn't care where he was going, he didn't care who saw him go; all he knew was that he wanted to be far, far away from Coccinelle. He didn't want to see her at all.

He was angry.

A fire raging through him.

A roar in his ears.

He wanted to slash.

He wanted to bite.

He wanted to fight.

He wanted-

He caught sight of a poster of himself, of Adrien Agreste.

His thoughts whipped towards the akuma. The one that pretended to be him, that took Marinette out on a date pretending to be him, that lead as a catalyst to this mess. With a growl, he dove down at is, snarling, "Cataclysm!"

He slammed his claws on the board.

And angry black mass covered the poster.

It creaked and groaned under his claws and when Chat withdrew, it crumbled and fell to a heap to the ground.

He stood still, staring at the rubble, breathing hard.

The transformation fell away, and Plagg plopped down on his shoulder.

Adrien spared the kwami a glance, his expression hurt and angry and unsure and, he looked to the kwami, his eyes gleaming, lost on what to do.

Plagg peered back, frowning, unsure of what he can say or do to make it better.

He wobbled up, and pressed at Adrien's neck, not sure what else he could say or do.

Adrien slumped, soaking in the feel of soft fur pressed against his neck.

He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at the strands, frustrated and achy. "I have a right to happiness."

"You do," Plagg confirmed.

"She's not my Ladybug," he murmured, "I saw her. I know I did."

Plagg didn't confirm or deny, leaving that up to his chosen.

Whether the first Ladybug was about, he couldn't confirm.

He couldn't quite recall seeing her himself. Kwamis had limited knowledge of what happens during transformations. They can only grasp the rough basics.

Sighing to himself, Adrien brought how his cell, calling Nino.

He answered with no greeting.

"Hey Nino," Adrien murmured, feeling exhausted. He started to walk away, a random direction he hoped would take him home. "I'm, I'm sorry for ditching you-"

 _"It's ok."_

Adrien paused at the stiff reply.

 _"I hope you and Marinette had a good date."_

Adrien paled.

Nino saw Marinette with that copy.

He, he thought that was him.

"Nino-"

The call was cut.

Adrien lower the cell, watching the call end, Nino's name gone from the screen.

Plagg advised, "Give it a little time. You can talk it out with him then."

Adrien gave a dull nod, slid his cell into his pocket, and headed out.

He was going to sleep for the rest of day when he got home.

* * *

Marinette walked along home, staring pensively at to the blue sky, her bakery just in sight. Quietly, she wondered aloud, "I wonder if that was a mistake."

Trixx peeked out, guessing, "Appearing as Ladybug?"

Marinette nodded.

Trixx hummed. "The deed is done," she said. "It'll be a waste of energy to stress over what's done. Learn from the past and move forward."

"It's not that easy," Marinette murmured.

Trixx said, "It's rare for life to be easy."

Marinette agreed and went to her room.

She stopped when she saw that her pictures were still torn up, that there were still shreds on her desk and floor. "Coccinelle didn't cast the miraculous cure?" she murmured, concerned.

Trixx floated out, eyeing the mess with equal curiosity.

Turning to Marinette, she shrugged. She dove down, starting to gather up the shredded pieces, carrying them over the trash. Marinette joined her, picking up all they could find and dumping them in the bin. Marinette stopped and looked up at the shredded up pictures of Adrien, pictures she couldn't mend. She reached up and took them down, one by one. Trixx echoed her, helping her get them down. They joined the shreds into the bin, leaving Marinette's wall looking bare and empty with all the Adrien pictures gone.

Marinette sighed, setting her hands on her hips. "This is going to take some getting used too," she murmured.

Which reminded her.

She pulled out her cell, sending a text to Adrien, asking if he was ok.

She got an immediate response.

 _'I will be :) thanks Marinette'_

She blinked.

He will be?

Was Adrien not ok?

Before she could send a text back and ask, there was a knock at her trapdoor.

Curious, she set her cell on her desk and opened. She gasped in alarm when she saw Alya standing there, a crying mess, hugging herself. She slammed into Marinette, clutching her tight as she pressed her wet face against her chest.

Marinette quickly wrapped her arms around her, instinctively leaning down to nuzzle, whispering reassurances into the thick red hair, holding her tightly back.

All the while her mind flew, wondering just what made Alya so upset?

Behind her, Trixx peeked out from behind the mirror, curious as to why this girl would come here so upset.

Her purple eyes locked and flickered to movement in the girl's bag, widening as she saw a Coccinelle kwami boldly peek out, peering at the two girls in concern.

This girl was the current Coccinelle.

This was the one Marinette passed her earrings too.

Trixx tilted her head, looking at the girl, knowing instinctively what miraculous would truly be best for her.

This was the fox who gets to be lucky.

If Fu allowed it, this was who Trixx would truly go too.

Unable to help her curiosity, the kwami peeked out a little more and drew in Tikki's attention.

Blue eyes locked onto her and the two kwamis peered at each other, perked with attention.

Trixx smiled and waved to Tikki, conscious that Huli wasn't known yet, so no official reunion can be cherished yet.

Not with this, not with one girl so upset and the two so close.

Tikki peered back, wide-eyed at the fox.

It wasn't a dream.

Marinette had Trixx.

As the fox smiled and waved to her, Tikki returned it, her own smile tight and unsure, her form a little queasy. With Marinette having the necklace now…

The two girls shifted and the kwamis ducked out of sight.

Later when they were settled, they'll meet and discuss then.

Tikki will make sure of it, trying to think of this positively.

With Trixx here, she had help now, help to convince Marinette to take the earrings back.

Or at least, Tikki was hoping.

Out of all kwamis, Trixx can be the most unpredictable.

Unpredictable enough that it has lead to a shaky representation of the fox.

Tikki hoped Trixx will be reasonable.

That soon things will be as they should be.

She hoped.


	9. Mysterious Fox

**To answer PriParadox, and sorry it's so late, sorry to everyone... this chapter was taking forever. Actually it was getting so long and I was so ready to update LFP, wasn't able to squeeze in Volpina into it. I mean, I could, but that'd be a longer wait and probably roughly 10 pages to write and just... I'm ready to see this updated.**

 **Anyway, PriParadox, yes, Alya is OOC in this, but a lot of her behavior is factored into the slight peek at Alya's flaws, what she's like when she has a commanding position, who she is, her views, and how the ladybug miraculous would affect these flaws and Alya as a character.**

 **How she runs as a superhero will very likely be based off the comics she adores (which she does in the show, like speculating LB's origin to be similar to Spiderman's).**

 **On roles, being Ladybug, she'll deem Ladybug is the hero role and Chat Noir is a sidekick role, and with who Adrien is, it's easy to push that role on him. We actually see her put Nino in a sidekick role in Lady Wifi, pushing him to distract Chloe while she meets her objectives. And this forcefulness sometimes even Marinette receives, though it's usually Alya's way of trying to help Marinette with her love life, these are tactics Marinette isn't too crazy about (like being suddenly shoved before Adrien before Marinette's ready and willing)**

 **Horrificator also shows that when Alya has a plan that she likes, she wants the plan seen through, does NOT like any changes being made to that plan. She got annoyed with Nino for doing so with the script to their film, despite it being his full right to make changes to the script as he desires.**

 **So factor these in with the ladybug miraculous, which puts her in a position to always succeed, to always win, to always be necessary, to be the leader who is right in what she does. It can warp her way of thinking, be a bad influence on her, worsen these flaws that she has.**

 **Mindful, this is speculation on my part, it's hard to say if the earrings would have this exact affect on Alya; but from what I've gathered and considered, this is a very likely outcome to lb!Alya. Also, I do want to cover the ladybug miraculous being a poor influence on a hero, something I haven't seen done yet.**

 **Now, FANART!**

 **by PatchedUpArtist on deviantart!**

 **art/Lucky-Fox-Paradox-672393605**

 **by pinknailpolishformeeee**

 **post/159511257929/i-drew-huli-jing**

* * *

Adrien slipped into the cold, empty manor; his body heavy and hunched, his mind muddled, emotions in a messy turmoil that rolled through in rough, endless waves, and exhaustion weighing down on him mentally, physically, and emotionally. He felt relieved, he felt tired, bitter, angry, sick, guilty, sad… the list went on and Adrien was struggling what to do about this mess of feelings. This raging pile set on his shoulders from these turn of events.

These disappointments.

This struggle.

He didn't get to ask out Marinette.

Instead, she got tricked and went out with a copy instead, pretending to be him. And now he had to explain and reveal that wasn't him that went out with her, that they didn't go on a date and... it was so tempting to go on with the lie, that they did go out, that he asked her out and she agreed too. But he couldn't do that. He had to be honest, make sure she was aware of that.

Adrien wasn't looking forward to that.

And Nino. Nino saw that copy with her and mistook that as Adrien going on without him and… was upset. Adrien didn't think he would be but... he guessed Nino wasn't over Marinette as he wanted Adrien to believe. And probably wanted to be left alone for a while, thinking that they were together.

And Coccinelle he… he finally snapped at her. Said stuff that he probably shouldn't have said, hurt her feelings, hurt their partnership, and made a mess of everything and he really did feel awful for what he said. His emotions just pulled him along and a lot of what he's been holding in came out.

He shouldn't have said those things.

He should've been more mature and logical but he could've, he could've sworn that he saw his Ladybug, had to find her and then this one tells him it was impossible, that he didn't see her, that she didn't exist as Ladybug anymore and he knows this but he just… the idea and fact left him irritated, scared, and bitter. Her resistance sent a fierce spark through him.

He feels terrible, terrible for doing it, and terrible for actually feeling some relief that he finally did snap at her. Didn't let her continue to push him around, to stay in command.

He got his words out.

They may not have been the exact words he's been wanting to say to her, but they were grudging thoughts that have lingered in the back of his mind for a long.

It was true.

She was not _his_ Ladybug.

She may be doing the job, being Coccinelle and helping Paris with Hawkmoth but… she was not _his_ Ladybug. She didn't come with warmth and natural delight and reassurance. Being with Coccinelle, it didn't feel like he belonged. It didn't feel like _she_ belonged.

Something wasn't right.

It was either with him or with her.

His Ladybug, first time meeting her, even when she fell on him and they both got tangled up in her yo-yo and she was shy and so small and nervous; despite this, it felt natural to be near her. Felt like he knew her, that she was a part of his life one way or another. He was instantly comfortable and fond of her. Was looking forward to working with her. He was eager to be her support, to pull her up when she was down, watch out for her, help her in any way she needed.

And yet… he still didn't do enough, failed at his task, too blinded by his excitement and didn't think about her and now…

He ran a hand through his hair, digging his fingers into his scalp, feeling even more tired.

He saw what he saw.

He knows he saw her again.

The akuma, that copy, he saw her too.

He reacted.

She had to be there.

And yet, there was no other sighting of that first ladybug hero.

There was a nudge at his chest, a silent push from Plagg.

Adrien answered it.

Green eyes set on the floor, he moved slowly to his room, Just desiring to lay down and sleep.

Sleep this awful day away.

To be done with it.

Unfortunately, his father was about.

Catching sight of Adrien in his peripheral vision, he called in a lecturing tone, "Don't slouch Adrien."

Adrien twitched for a moment, grimacing for just a second, then humored the order, straightening up as he walked by, straight and poised as an Agreste should be. Though as soon as he was out of his father's sight, he drooped once more, weighed down by this day.

Reaching the privacy of his room, Adrien slouched against the door, standing still for a moment, just him and the shadows that filled his room. There was a muffled roar in his ears, the shadows melting down into a dark, transparent water, filling up his room, pressing down on Adrien, overwhelming.

Slowly, Plagg drifted out into the open eyeing Adrien.

Adrien blinked, his gaze focusing on the silent kwami.

The inky water was gone.

It was just his room before him.

Big and empty as before.

Adrien slumped against the door. He took a shaky breath, held it, and released. He met Plagg's bright eyes, considering the kwami before him. "Hey Plagg?" he whispered out, his voice weak and shaky.

Plagg tilted his head, gazing at Adrien, whiskers curling.

"Is it, is it bad that I… did I go too far?" Adrien managed out, unsure and unsteady, torn up and just, lost on what to think or do.

Plagg shrugged. "You do have a right to snap at her, I think. You've had a lot of withheld frustration with her for a good while now." Adrien silently nodded. He can confirm that. And she certainly has sparked some doubt in Adrien too, with him considering giving up his ring once, trying to find someone else more suitable to work with Coccinelle.

Even more so when Plagg had first stressed that Coccinelle and Chat Noir were to partners. Chat didn't feel like much of a partner.

Not to this Coccinelle.

And Adrien can admit, a few times, he didn't want to transform since it meant working with her.

Adrien pushed off the door, about to head to bed, not caring to undress.

He paused when his cell lit up.

He pulled it out, perking a little at the message.

A message from Marinette.

 _'Hey, you ok? Was pretty wild today…'_

Adrien relaxed, a soft smile curling up on his lips. In her point of view, Chat Noir probably went rogue and spirited her away and she got close to a _Chat_ fight.

And she wanted to know if he was ok.

 _"Guess what Chat? Hawkmoth found out."_

Adrien faltered, body slumping.

Because of him, Hawkmoth may now target Marinette… she may be in danger now.

Adrien straightened then, resolute and firm.

He was capable as Chat Noir, a solid hero.

And he knows that Marinette is capable too. He's seen her around akumas, being fast and resourceful. Being brave and calculating. She even got a lucky charm to answer to her. They'll watch each other's back, they'll get through. He'll be more careful as Chat, and help protect her from Hawkmoth in any way he can in any way she needs him too.

If Hawkmoth moves to attack them, he'll find them both to be a tricky team to stop.

His lips quirked up.

Him and Marinette, a team.

That sounded natural too.

Reassured and firm, and a bit comforted, Adrien sent a reply, his body relaxing once more. Setting his cell down, he slid into bed, laying stretched out on the sheets. With a sigh, he rolled onto his side and curled up into the tightest ball he could make. It didn't take long for Adrien to fall asleep.

* * *

Some of the worse feelings in life are being compared to someone. Alya hated the idea and fact of anyone comparing two people. People were unique, they were individuals. Each had their own strengths, their own flaws. Every person was unique.

There was no worth comparing them.

Intentionally or not, it was wrong and hurtful to ever consider two different individuals, and compare them, to want more than the other.

In her opinion, it was far worse to want the one that did much less, and yet, for some reason, was desired more than the one who did a lot more.

Like Chat wanting the Coccinelle before her.

The one that couldn't do it.

That gave up the earrings.

That gave up on Paris.

That gave up on Chat.

As thankful as Alya was to be Coccinelle, she was not impressed with the Coccinelle before her.

So it boggled her mind that Chat still wanted that first, that wished she was still Ladybug instead. Despite it being Alya who jumped up to the task, who fought for Paris every day, worked with him every day.

Why did he still want her?

Why did he miss her?

A girl Alya knows he doesn't even know.

A girl he probably knew for half an hour at most.

Yet was so important he still obsessed over her?

A barely partnership?

It boggled Alya's mind.

It bothered her

She was Coccinelle.

She was actually doing work.

Actually saving the day.

Actually working with him.

What was wrong with that stupid cat?

Alya sighed from where she lay under the pink comforter, Marinette's idea of where to be when upset. So far, it helped. She was hidden away from the world, warm, the bed scented with roses and bakery goods. Marinette's smell.

It was a comforting smell.

One her Coccinelle senses allowed her to enjoy.

Alya sighed, slumping against a plush mattress, soaking in the soft warmth around her. She opened her eyes when she felt a shuffle. "Tikki?" she asked.

"I'm here," the kwami confirmed, somewhere under the sheets. Alya felt her hair being moved, the kwami nuzzling against her head. "How are you?" Tikki asked. "Doing better?"

"A bit," Alya murmured.

"That's good," Tikki bid.

The two sat still in silence, soaking in the peace and quiet.

Finally, Tikki voiced, "You want to talk about it?"

Yes.

Alya did.

But she also didn't.

Knowing Tikki, the kwami was more likely to point out her flaws on this matter than agree and reassure her. Take Chat's side of this.

Alya didn't want to hear that.

She wanted to hear how silly Chat was being.

Longing for someone he didn't know, to be partners with someone that abandoned being Ladybug. To pursue Marinette and put her in danger.

She wanted to hear that she was right. That she was doing good.

When Alya didn't respond right away, Tikki started off, "Neither of you were right."

Alya groaned.

Here it comes.

"You certainly could've reacted better Alya."

Alya grumbled back, "Nothing on Chat?"

"Chat has plenty of issues that he needs to work on," Tikki promised, "but Chat isn't my ward. It's not my task to guide and advise him, that falls to you."

Alya didn't respond, just tiredly laying under the blanket.

Tikki continued her lecture, her voice calm and clear. "As logical a precaution it is, you have no say in whether or not Chat Noir dates Marinette. It is his life, and he does have a right to pursue someone if he wants."

"She's in danger now," Alya pointed out.

"Perhaps," Tikki bid, "but you're capable. So is Chat." Tikki paused, and added, "And so is Marinette."

Alya frowned.

She felt Tikki wiggle her way under the sheets, coming till she was in front of Alya, peering at her. Staring at Alya, she stated, "It's nice that you're watching out for them, but miraculous wielders can date and mingle if they wish. There are plenty that have wound up happily married and have had families and very happy lives." With a little tilt of her head, Tikki added, "I've had a few Ladybugs that have had families of their own."

Alya blinked. "With Black Cats?" she guessed.

"Not always," Tikki said, "but yes, usually."

Alya's thought drifted back to Chat, what he had said.

 _"My Ladybug."_

Alya sighed, running a hand over her face, pressing down on her brow. Tiredly, she dared ask, "What's with Chat and wanting Ladybug?"

"That has to do with why usually Black Cats and Ladybugs wind up together. They're two halves of a whole."

"I know that."

"Not just through miraculouses," Tikki said, "but in people too."

Alya paused, glancing at Tikki.

The kwami peered back at her, calm and wise. Her gaze patient and yet tired.

Tikki continued, "Soulmates are always chosen to be Ladybug and Black Cat. And once they meet and find each other, they'll always be drawn to each other. Parted, they will always miss and long for the other. It's a bond and partnership no one can ever replace. Chat will always want Ladybug, and she will always be drawn to him, will miss him; it's something they have no control over. There are times that they do find happiness with someone else, the partnership between them a platonic love, but it's uncommon in such cases."

Alya slumped into the mattress, sighing.

She reached up, touching one of the earrings. "Should I find my Black Cat then?"

That would probably be better.

Her finding her own Black Cat, her Chat Noir. Something that would work best with her.

Tikki shook her head.

"It does not work that way Alya," Tikki sighed, looking to the mattress, a wary frown crossing her features. "Soulmates are rare and unique. Bound only to one other. You are the majority, you have no true partner. Most people don't. But you are not bound to only one person like Chat is. There are many, many people you can connect with. That can help you feel whole and complete. Ladybug and Black Cat are unique in being connected to one and will find themselves happiest being close and with that one. While it's endearing and special, it can be rather tragic. And lonely." The kwami drooped a little, thinking back to previous Ladybug and Black Cats that were unfortunate to lose their partner.

Of Chat not seeing his Ladybug.

Technically though, she will join him soon, and Tikki hoped as a Ladybug instead of a Fox.

In front of her, Alya considered this with a frown. She curled up all the tighter, gripping the plush sheets around her.

According to this, she wasn't a real Ladybug.

She wasn't Chat Noir's true partner, she didn't have a true Chat Noir. That was why he wanted that first.

 _"My Ladybug."_

"So what now?" Alya growled lowly, gazing at Tikki with hurt, angry, and aching honey eyes. "Chat Noir wants Ladybug, you want her too, don't you? I'm to just stop being Coccinelle? Even though she doesn't want to be Lasybug? Even though she gave you up?"

Tikki peered at her, considering Alya with a hurt frown. The kwami breathed in, held her breath, and released with a sigh. "The best thing," Tikki said gently, "is to have Coccinelle and Chat Noir working together."

The real Ladybug.

Alya looked away, a burning sensation in her chest, a frustrating sting in her eyes.

Getting up, she whipped around, leaving Tikki to stare at the mass of red hair.

Sighing, Tikki gently pushed, "It is what's best. And meant to be."

Alya didn't respond.

With a sigh, Tikki zipped out of the comforter, freezing when she noticed a body below.

Marinette peered up, a plate of croissant and cookies in hand. She too froze when she saw the ladybug kwami hovering above the bed. She offered Tikki a shy, awkward smile and waved. Tikki just peered down at her, eyes locked on the ivory fox tail that hung over Marinette's collar.

Marinette faltered when Tikki didn't move, brow raising in concern, her gaze flickering to the bed. Tikki quickly offered her a small smile and wave, reassuring the girl. Before Tikki could move, go down and ask Marinette if they could talk, an orange blur zipped out from behind Marinette's vanity and sped by, going out of the trapdoor above the bed.

Tikki hovered for a moment, staring after Trixx. Shaking herself, she followed Trixx outside.

With quiet steps, Marinette came up to the bed, looking over the pink mattress. Carefully, she reached up and slid the plate of treats out onto the terrace, leaving the kwamis alone. Dropping down on the bed, she set a hand on the bundle of sheets, reassuring, "Maman said you can stay the night. We called your Maman. She was happy to let you stay." With a smile, Marinette said, "We can head up to school together tomorrow!"

The sheets shifted. "Thanks Marinette."

"Any time Alya. Let me know if you need anything."

There was a hum then stillness.

With a skill that can rival a cat, Marinette quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the ladybug hero to rest. All the while she wondered what lead to her friend being so distraught and Tikki's strange behavior.

Above on the terrace, Tikki joined Trixx on the terrace railing. Tikki just had a moment to sit down before she was tackled in a hug, the fox grinning and laughing softly, tail wagging about as she embraced the ladybug.

Tikki giggled back, her own tail fin wagging happily as she returned the hug. "Hello Trixx, it's been a while!"

Trixx gave her a happy squeeze and nuzzled her. "I swear it's nearly a century since we last saw each other!"

"A little over half a century," Tikki corrected with a chuckle.

Trixx withdrew, sticking her tongue out at her.

Tikki sat back, looking the fox kwami over. Then she looked away, her smile shrinking. "So the Guardian gave Marinette your miraculous."

"He did," Trixx confirmed. "She's a Fox now."

Tikki's tail and antennae drooped down. Humming, Trixx leaned over and nuzzled her, stating, "I have a basic idea of what old Fu wants."

"The Guardian," Tikki corrected.

"Yes. Old Fu."

The ladybug kwami sighed. "Still not serious."

"I can be serious when I need to be."

Tikki knows though such moments were rare and far in between. It's what made Trixx a tricky kwami.

Looking out to Paris, Tikki bid, "Well, I suppose this is encouraging, now that you're here with Marinette." Her smile went a little tight. "She's grown, I can tell. She seems calmer, braver."

Trixx nodded, confirming, "She has gotten better. She's eager and ready to join the fray when there's an akuma active, doesn't need a single push to do it."

Tikki perked, turning to Trixx. "She has been active?"

Trixx murmured with a hum, "Well I suppose you wouldn't know, while she's been eager and willing, she has been a shy fox. She feels awkward revealing herself to them, nervous of what their reactions could be."

Tikki frowned. "She should reveal herself as soon as possible," Tikki said, "Alya, she won't take kindly to Marinette sneaking around."

Trixx wondered, "Would Alya have taken her kindly if she revealed herself sooner?"

Tikki looked away, thoughtful. "Depends on the situation."

"I suppose it'll be the same when Huli officially reveals herself," Trixx said. "We'll just have to see."

"I suppose so," Tikki murmured. At least she has tried to prepare Alya to be more open to a new hero but… she really doesn't know how she's going to react to Marinette, to… Huli. Shaking her head, Tikki perked up, thinking about this positively.

Trixx was here.

Marinette has accepted her and was growing!

With a big relieved smile, Tikki told Trixx, her voice laced with excited delight, "Now you can really help us, Trixx! You can help us achieve balance! You can convince Marinette to take the earrings back! To be Ladybug again!"

And things can be as they should be.

Marinette as Ladybug, working alongside Chat Noir.

They can be real partners then, as they're meant too.

And everything will be as it should be.

"Ah," Trixx hummed, eyeing the ladybug kwami. "No."

Tikki gave a start. She blinked, staring at the fox. "No?" she repeated, her voice tight and alarmed.

"No," Trixx echoed with a shake of her head.

"Trixx, why, wha- don't you know the situation?!" Tikki demanded, floating up, antennas set straight back. She spared a fast glance over to the trapdoor, tense that she might've spoken too loudly.

There was no sound from the trapdoor.

Alya remained undisturbed.

"A basic idea, yes," Trixx said.

Tikki huffed at the fox. "You know, yet you're not going to convince Marinette to take the earrings?! You're not going to help us achieve balance?!"

With a wave of her paw, Trixx confirmed, "That's right."

"Trixx," Tikki growled.

"Tikki," Trixx returned patiently.

"Ladybug and Black Cat need to be balanced—"

"I wonder," Trixx cut in, "has Plagg ever told you that you look at the big picture too much?"

Tikki blinked at the fox, then narrowed her eyes.

Trixx continued, "So much so that you're not looking at all the little details? Like the little detail that Marinette doesn't want the earrings?" Trixx shook her head. "I'm sorry Tikki, but I'm not going to pressure her to be something she doesn't want to be. I'm not going to push her to take something she doesn't want."

"But she's ready-"

"How good is being ready when you aren't willing?" Trixx pointed out. "The job will be done well, but it'll be half-hearted at best."

Tikki insisted, "She'll click into place once she's working with Chat Noir."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Trixx agreed, "but for sure, but she still didn't want to be Ladybug, and she'll be so guilt ridden. Taking the earrings away from someone she's just starting to become friends with, someone she _thinks_ is doing a good job as Coccinelle."

"Alya's a solid hero," Tikki reassured, "but she's not a Ladybug."

"But Marinette doesn't believe that."

"She would if you would tell her!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Some things are far more believable when seen for yourself."

"Or she may believe you right off the bat," Tikki pushed.

"She may, she may not. But for sure she'll certainly be guilt ridden, Tikki. And your holder, Alya, who seems quite resolute to be Coccinelle. She'd be heartbroken to lose the earrings. Especially out of nowhere."

Tikki grimaced, looking away. "A balanced Ladybug and Black Cat are more important."

"At the cost of what, I wonder," Trixx murmured. Peering at her, Trixx stated, "Neither girl are going to respond well at this point Tikki. The force and push for this for the sake of balance, I strongly feel that there will be a rather large mess at this point."

"Sometimes happiness and personal wants need to be sacrificed for the greater good," Tikki stated. "Alya knows this."

Trixx leaned back on the railing, humming. "Believe as you will, Tikki," Trixx said.

Tikki frowned at her. "What do you believe Trixx? What makes you so sure that you won't help us achieve the needed balance."

"I believe it's best to let things flow," Trixx answered, "Marinette is meant to be Ladybug, and she will be. But I want it to be her choice when she's ready for it. A destiny cannot be till one fully embraces that destiny. Right now, Marinette won't embrace it. To do so involves allowing her to grow and move at her own pace. Let her be ready when she's ready."

"We don't have time for that," Tikki stressed. "She'll grow naturally when she's Ladybug!"

Trixx tutted, "You're looking at the big picture again, Tikki. Neither girl is in the right emotional state for this."

"You're not looking at the big picture at all!" Tikki snapped, "Everything will settle once it's all as it should be! This needs to happen Trixx!"

"Fate doesn't appreciate being meddled with, Tikki," Trixx warned. "Let things flow. What will be, will be."

Angry, Tikki snapped, "So how your last holder turned out, that was fate?"

Trixx tensed at the accusation.

Tikki froze, her words catching up to her. She looked away, paw covering her mouth in shame, antennas dropping down, apologetic and sheepish. "Oh Trixx, I, I'm-"

"You look tired Tikki, perhaps you should retire," came Trixx's calm answer.

The ladybug kwami winced, looking over the other kwami.

Trixx wasn't looking at her, her long ears folded down, her tail giving an angry swish. She still had that ever-present easy smile on her lips, despite it, her purple eyes sharp.

Fretful, Tikki offered the fox an apologetic bow, well aware that they have no true control how a holder turns out. Whether Trixx was truly at fault at that or not, it is a detail that's out of their control.

With a sad sigh, Tikki slipped into the room below, ignoring the plate of food Marinette left them.

Once Trixx was sure Tikki was gone, she turned to the plate of food. She grabbed a cookie and threw it out into the city, spiteful.

She warned Tikki.

If the Fox bites her for this, she'll bite.

But for sure, Trixx won't push for Marinette to take the earrings. Not yet, not till the thought has tickled her holder's mind and she was willing.

Tikki can push as impatiently as she wants, Trixx won't do it.

That was up to Marinette and Marinette alone.

* * *

Her parents retired to bed, Alya sleeping above, Marinette was free to pace about the den unbothered. Free to fret as she pleased as she held her cell out, eyeing Adrien's name. She sent another text, asking if he was ok, to try and see what was wrong. Only he has yet to respond to her.

She was tempted to call him.

Only to pause and reconsider, sparing a glance up towards her room.

She fretted over the possibility of calling because of Alya.

What if Marinette woke her?

And if she went down into the bakery go make the call, what if Alya woke and found her gone?

But Marinette really wanted to know if he was ok.

 _'I will be :) thanks Marinette'_

What was wrong with her Adrien?

Why did he send that?

He will he be?

He seemed perfectly fine on their date earlier, well, it was curious to see him so hostile to Chat but there was the factor that for some reason, Chat was hostile to Adrien. Perhaps that was the copy who came down to interrupt them?

It made sense.

"Chat" tearing up her pictures of Adrien, Chat coming in, snarling at her date.

It left her wondering why such an akuma was interested in her. Why did it matter if she was with Adrien. To her knowledge, no one had a crush on her. Nathanael has been distant as always and, like all akumas, didn't recall their date. Also, Evillustrator didn't seem to have a power to shapeshift, assuming that was Nathanael, but, she doesn't think so.

Stoneheart suggests that those that are reakumatized become the akuma they were before, not something different.

So that likely wasn't Nathanael who was pretending to be Chat Noir.

She ran a hand through her bangs, fretful. She doesn't think that akuma hurt Adrien, he was likely ok. Was Adrien possibly upset about her not contacting as soon as possible?

It didn't seem like something Adrien would be upset about. He'd be more concerned for her. Probably was since yes, she did go after the akuma, then just went home, then met Alya's needs and… she hasn't reached out to let him know she was ok, the last he saw of her was when "Chat" took her.

It didn't seem like he'd be upset with her, worried for sure… unless something else happened?

Marinette sighed, pacing about, frowning as she swam in a mass of worried thoughts.

During Marinette's frets, she didn't notice the ladybug kwami peeking down, watching Marinette pace back and forth, occasionally eyeing her phone. Just as Tikki moved to greet her, to talk to her, an orange blur went past her, startling the ladybug kwami.

Tikki froze as Trixx paused long enough to turn her purple eyes to her in a fast glance. Trixx turned away and dove towards Marinette, making her jump as Trixx suddenly stopped before her.

"Let's go out!" Trixx chirped, ears perked up.

Marinette blinked at her. "Out?" Marinette echoed.

"You're worried about Adrien right?" the kwami asked with a tilt of her head. "We can go check on him!"

Marinette smiled, then spared a glance towards her room.

"A fox is fast," Trixx reassured. "A quick check on Adrien. We'll be back before Alya wakes."

Marinette considered her, then how fast they could go. They may be able to check on Adrien real quick and come back before Alya. They can certainly try, it won't take long to check on him. And if Alya woke and wondered where she was, she could just excuse needing the bathroom. Marinette narrowed her eyes, resolute. "Alright! Ears up!"

From the trapdoor, Tikki watched as the fox's magic washed over Marinette, leaving Marinette dressed as a fox in the den. She turned and rushed out, her tail streaming behind her, oblivious to Tikki watching her go. Tikki drifted down enough to watch the fox jump out, bold and sure, so different than when Marinette who had the earrings, her first time out as Ladybug.

She was so bumbling and so unsure.

So nervous.

A bit scared.

She's grown now.

And was so different than how she started out.

The ladybug kwami drooped, then drifted back into the room, joining Alya in the bed. Alya that was thankfully asleep. Wrapping herself up in red hair, Tikki sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the whirl of her thoughts swarming around a certain fox.

For now she focused on falling asleep.

* * *

There were many, many chores to royalty. Many things had to be done, many things had to learn; being a royal was a busy life. Ali has heard the whisper of how royalty was evidently a dream, how life was easy and royals could get whatever they want.

It was not so.

There were regulations, expectations, formalities, representations; the list can easily go on. It really limited royalty and what they can do. Well, for good rulers. Rulers that wanted their people happy, wanted good relations and did the best they could.

To do those, well, a lot of self-restraint had to be set.

Many chores had to be done, much to be learned, and… Ali can confirm that it can be rather exhausting.

Life as a royal isn't as grand or great as many believe; it's downright exhausting at times, and he wasn't even a solid heir to the throne. If Ali was being honest, there were a good few things he could do without.

Galas were one such thing.

Ali withdrew from the lady he just greeted, nose wrinkling in displeasure at the overpowering perfume she wore, the smell unappealing to his senses. Beside him, his aide checked off the woman, murmuring to Ali with a pleased smile that he had just forty more guests to greet and either ignored or missed the slump of his shoulders.

The prince sighed, forcing a small smile to the eyes that glanced his way, a half-hearted lie to show that he was enjoying himself.

In all honesty, he would've much rather be at the Dupain-Chengs right now.

With far more divine than this, with warmth and reassurance, a family that wound up staying together more, seeing each other every evening. Having someone his own age to have fun with, someone that didn't see the prince in his title and treated him as Ali.

Having a cool kwami like Trixx around was an added bonus, the fox sweet and playful.

He would love to be there instead, munching on croissants with Trixx, watching movies with Marinette, having his hair messed up by Tom, Sabine asking how he was doing and how was his day.

Just a few, fleeting moments he was able to experience sent a spark of warmth through his core. A peek of what it was like to be a part of a normal family.

Ali paused when he spotted Chloe a bit a ways, laughing alongside some other teens, looking like she fit in with the crowd. He observed how she summoned attention to her, her smile sweet and flirtatious, her posture confident and sure, like she did deserve this attention.

As chipper as it looked, Ali recognized that early game of politics she was playing.

As sweet and pleasant as they all were with each other, eyes were sharp and calculating. Sizing each other, considering the merits and dangers of their future political frenemies.

A game Ali had to dabble in, time to time. Though it's never one he enjoyed. It was hard to find genuine friends when everyone was raised to be ready to play that game, and no complete trust can be placed in others. Just observe, learn, and predict. With these, merits of decisions and who was a friend and foe were calculated.

Ali had hoped that he could skip out on such games here in Paris, but, sadly, they were even here. Chloe herself even tried to spark such a game upon their first meeting, which he was more than happy interrupt.

He might've escaped it then, but he can't escape it here, at these sort of parties.

Ali gave a start when blue eyes glanced towards him.

Chloe's charming smile went sour, and she sharply looked away, acting like someone had called her attention.

Subtle enough that no one would realize there was an issue between them, but dismissive enough that it was clear to him.

She wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

Feeling tired at her stubbornness, he sighed. Ali spared a glance to his aide, seeing her talking to Chloe's father, the two making planned appearances for both him and Chloe.

Seeing a chance, Ali snuck away, hurrying through the party and slipping onto a balcony, relieved to feel the cool night air on his face. This was much better.

Some peace and quiet-

"I wonder if I should be surprised that a prince is horrible at sneaking."

He hummed, unoffended. Sparing the blonde a glance, he commented, "I did not think you would come to join me, Chloe."

"I'm just keeping to my Parisian service as mayor's daughter, making sure the prince is hanging out with the right crowd," she declared, her nose in the air.

Curious, he asked, "Who was coming to join me?"

"Amy Roylae. She's annoying."

Ali wondered if she was annoyed by Chloe's standards or usual annoying standards.

"Anyway, there's another reason why I'm out here."

"Hm?"

"I'll have you know that I am happy. Very happy. And what I want? I want to continue to be happy. Which I am."

Ali was tempted to point out that she hasn't quite told him what it was that made her happy, why she was happy. And that apparently, his question bothered her enough that she wanted to bring it up again, that she probably wasn't sure but, still wanted to come out on top, to be sure.

But he wasn't in the mood to spoil this beautiful night. "Ok," he said.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, evidently expecting him to argue against her claim.

Before she could move to push and start something, a voice excitedly called them, "Prince Ali! Do you have a moment!"

Chloe didn't stop the loud scoff that came out of her, she and Ali turned to see Nadja Chamack joining them outside with her cameraman.

Before the reporter could ask any questions, Chloe stepped in front and snapped, "How did you even get in here?"

"I was invited," Nadja smoothly dodged, moving around Chloe to coming to Ali. She brought out a mic, holding it out to him. "Hello Prince Ali, I'm Nadja Chamack! And I would like to know how you're liking Paris so far?"

Behind her, Chloe scoffed.

Ali offered them both a small smile, brow furrowed. He humored, "I am liking Paris well enough, it's a very exciting place to live."

Beside him, Chloe grumbled, "That's one way to put it."

"You're not having any issues with akum—"

Chloe shoved her, loudly pushing, "Perhaps you should go see that guest that invited you, _Chamack_."

Nadja turned and gave Chloe a look.

The mayor's daughter met her stare boldly.

With a tired frown, Ali pulled Chloe away, flashing Nadja a polite smile and requesting, "I thank you for your time and interest, Madame Chamack, but I would like to spend this evening relaxing." Well, as much relaxation as he can have at a gala.

But an interview he certainly didn't desire.

Nadja frowned, and it looked like she was just about to push to continue when her cameraman gasped behind her. "What's that?!"

They all turned, looking to the roofs, watching something run along the roofs, red and familiar.

Ali blinked, surprised.

Huli?

Why was she about?

Beside him, Chloe sighed, crossing her arms her arms and cocking her hip as she watched the mysterious being go. Bringing out her cell, Chloe sent an alert to the Ladyblog. Bad enough that Chamack was here.

The last thing they needed was an akuma on the run.

* * *

Plagg woke with a start, sitting up, ears perked high and alert. He sat up from where he hogged the pillow, set in the middle of it with Adrien's head barely covering a corner of it. The kwami looked about Adrien's large, dark room, alert, ears set high on his head. Of course, there was nothing to be wary of.

Besides his schedule, when Adrien was home, he was barely disturbed.

But it wasn't so much an unnoticed entry that startled Plagg.

It was a spark of sensory.

A miraculous was activated.

Trixx really active.

Plagg floated up, going to the window, peering out, green eyes narrowed. He wasn't entirely sure before. Transformed, sealed in the miraculous and powering it, a kwami had limited awareness. He felt Tikki when she was summoned. And he felt another tickle, another spark; twice now he felt it.

But he wasn't always so sure.

Out and about, he certainly felt her now.

Trixx was awake and active.

The old man released her.

The cat kwami's tail swished and curled, undeniably curious about this. He suspected the possibility that the old man may release another miraculous. Things weren't balanced and while they've been doing well enough, Chat Noir had been getting exhausted for a while. That was a dangerous line to be at.

Another miraculous being released can be a sound solution.

Though personally, with the Ladybug they were dealing with, Plagg would've thought Pollen would've been awakened instead, given to someone of the fire element, someone that could burn away the tight hold of wood.

But no, Trixx instead.

Plagg was open to see why what the old man intended. And to see who this Fox was.

Sometimes it was hard to tell what sort of Fox came along. Personally, Plagg stood that Foxes could be far shiftier than Cats.

Plagg gave a start when he saw movement across the way, ducking down and hiding behind one of the window panes, peering out.

With his sharp gaze, he saw the glow of blue eyes peering back, a figure with long ears turned towards them.

His ear shifted back when he heard the bed creak, a tired murmur from Adrien, asking, "Plagg?"

He didn't dare move, peering at the figure across the street, looking back towards Adrien's room. Instead, he voiced aloud, "Something's there."

"Whaaa?" came Adrien's sleep addled response, the boy stumbling out of his bed. "Akuma now? I don wanaa."

Plagg didn't respond, watching as the sky shifted, clouds rolling by and letting the moon peek out once, shining a light on this mystery.

Behind Plagg, Adrien had come near, and sucked in a sharp breath at what he saw. A fox-like being peered back, ears straight to attention, a glow of blue that shone out from the light of the moon, making the fox's gaze illuminating and unnerving.

A bit more awake now, Adrien drew closer to the window, squinting out.

The fox turned and raced away, disappearing into the night.

Adrien rubbed his eyes, then squinted out once again, searching the distant darkness for the curious figure.

Did he just see what he saw?

Or, did he imagine that?

He turned when his cell lit up, coming over to see a bright alert informing him that an akuma was about. Adrien squinted at the light, a tired grimace curling on his lips. Reaching out, he silenced the alert, closing the message.

That might've been what he saw then.

An akuma.

He grimaced, thinking back to his earlier fight with Coccinelle. He sighed, settling on bed, curling back up.

He was not in the mood to go out, too mentally and physically exhausted to face Coccinelle.

She'll be fine.

Just fine without him.

Plagg floated over, resettling on the pillow, sure of what he saw.

That was the new Fox, braving her first night.

Most likely, no cause for alarm.

The last thing the old man would want was to release a shifty Fox.

It was probably fine.

* * *

Huli slowed to a stop, her pigtails and ribbons rustling in the wind, looking back towards Adrien's home.

He was ok.

Physically at least.

She couldn't see any harm to him, aside from looking tired. And, a little alarmed to see her. Huli winced, her long tail curled around her leg, the tip tapping her ankle in a nervous, unsure tick. She had not intended to reveal herself tonight, just wanted to do a fast check on her Adrien. Only he wound up seeing her.

But, she was able to see that he was fine, at the cost that he caught a glimpse of her.

She sighed, relaxing, her tail unfurling around her leg.

Well, it was true that she should reveal herself soon. It did have to be sometime soon.

Huli was going to be a hero, joining Coccinelle and Chat Noir in this battle against Hawkmoth. She was going to do good work. Be a solid hero.

But the first step to that was revealing herself to them. Establish that she was here to help. That she was a friend.

The next akuma, Huli decided. That will be when she reveals herself to them.

She'll come in, help, they'll all get along, be a great team togethe—

Huli's long ear swerved around, catching a loud _whir_ that was coming right at her.

Instinctively, she dropped flat onto the roof, letting the object sail over her head. She jumped up onto her fours, turning to see who attacked her, stiffening to see _Coccinelle_ squinting at her, crouched low and ready to fight.

Oh no.

She, she wasn't supposed to be out, she, she was still supposed to be in bed, asleep.

Why was Alya out?!

How did she know—

"A fast akuma tonight," Coccinelle called out, "you're really going all out Hawkmoth. First some shapeshifter, now a fast fox."

Huli quickly rose up, her dark gloves raised in a placating gesture, "Actually Al—I mean! Coccinelle! I'm not—"

The yo-yo came flying at her once again, and Huli scrambled to dodge. Coccinelle charged, at her, coming closer, her yo-yo an angry _whir_ at her side. Flinching, Huli turned and fled away, easily keeping ahead of Coccinelle.

She yelped though when her ankle was caught and she was sharply tugged back. She hit the roof hard, getting a bad fright when she started to slide down the tiles, digging her fingers into the roof, trying to stop herself. Before she went any further, she was sharply tugged, Coccinelle starting to reel her in, demanding, "Give up your akuma, now!"

Gritting her teeth, her long ears folded back, her tail smacking against the tiles; Huli kicked, dislodging the yo-yo and freeing her. She lost her grip and fell back, barely catching the rim and stopping her long drop. Blue eyes wide as she gazed down, ears high and alert, Huli snapped her head up when she heard the yo-yo fire at her once more.

Ears flat on her head, Huli kicked off the wall, allowing herself to leap into the open and hang there for a moment. Above them, the moon was covered up, shadowing Paris in a darker night.

Coccinelle was left squinting at the figure in the figure that jumped away.

And Huli turned and twirled in the air, speeding up her fall, letting instincts and adrenaline guide and move her along. Stumbling when she hit the ground, Huli tore off on all fours, easily disappearing from Coccinelle's limited sight.

In the darkest shadow Huli could find, she sat still, watching Coccinelle stubbornly patrol this area, trying to find her, calling out jabs and mockeries.

Finally, Coccinelle fled away, giving up her hunt, for the moment.

Slowly, Huli crept out, watching the lone heroine go, her ears drooped down, tail dragging on the ground behind her. Huli reached over and gripped her elbow, fretful. To herself, she murmured, "That didn't go well…"

Then she stiffened, realizing that Coccinelle was heading back to the bakery.

And _Marinette_ wasn't there.

"Shit!"

Huli tore off, going the fastest she could go. All the while she kept to the shadows, her ears set on high alert, occasionally catch the hiss of Coccinelle's yo-yo.

Just a little more, almost there…

Huli jumped, scaling up her home in two leaps, panicking as she heard the hiss of the yo-yo coming closer. Alya was almost there!

She barely had enough to time to reach her balcony and drop down the trapdoor, stumbling her way down the steps as she hurried out, "Ears down!"

Trixx zipped out and ducked out of sight, just as Marinette flopped herself down on her chaise, just as there was a flash above on her trapdoor. She quickly rolled to her side, facing away from her bed, her heart pounding heavy and loud in her chest. Loud enough that she could barely hear what was going on behind her, barely caught the grunt of her mattress and Alya dropped down.

She did hear her when Alya called out for her, her voice soft and nervous.

She sat up, turning to the loft, shakily returning, "A-Alya?"

She could see Alya falter, looking down. "H-how long were you…?"

"Um, I dunno," Marinette scrambled, lying out, "twenty minutes?"

Alya laid back, a sigh following her. After a still moment, she asked, "You, you wanna sleep up here?"

"Sure," Marinette said, getting up and joining Alya onto the bed. Lifting up the sheets, she wiggled her way under and crawled up till she popped out of the other side. She pulled the smiling cat head to her, glancing over and meeting Alya's tired stare.

"Hey," Marinette greeted.

"Hi," Alya returned, leaning over and resting her head on Marinette's arm, body slumping on the mattress. Marinette leaned over and gave her forehead a light nuzzle, then pulled the plush's head closer, getting comfortable, her heart rate slowing down.

The two girls settled, and fell back asleep, pressed close together.

Tikki drifted up and sat on the plush's back, looking around the room for Trixx, wanting to apologize, to make up with the fox.

The kwami was out of sight, and Tikki drooped. She laid on her side and curled, antennas curling with her discomfort and regret.

What a mess this has become.

* * *

Adrien woke to the shrill shriek of his alarm, groaning as it sounded off, pressing his face harder into the mattress like that could drown it out, leave him in peace.

He didn't want to face this day.

He just wanted to sleep more.

Sleep was nice.

Sleep was restful.

But he was roused once more when there was a loud groan beside his head, and little feet kicked at the back of his head. "Aaaadrien," Plagg whined, "shut it uuuuup."

Adrien groaned in response but sat up, blurry eyed, his hair sticking up all over the place, far worse than what he usually had as Chat Noir. blinking sleepily, he reached over and silenced the alarm.

On his pillow, Plagg sighed contently stretching out then flopping still, happy now that it was quiet enough for him to resume his sleep.

Adrien though didn't settle back down.

He sat back, staring at his cell, the time set in his mind.

Nathalie was going to be here in fifteen minutes to see if he was ready.

Groaning in protest, Adrien reached up and rubbed his brow, trying to wake and struggling too.

But he just had no zip today.

No will to face the day, to get out of bed.

Not that his father would allow.

Finally allowed to school, then Adrien wants to spend the day doing nothing, just laying in bed all day, a day he could spend being productive.

His father wouldn't agree.

With a sigh, Adrien slid out of bed, murmuring, "Come on Plagg, we need to get ready for the day."

Plagg waved him away. "You go, I'll hold the fort."

Adrien rolled his eyes and slipped into his bathroom, getting ready for the day. Ten minutes later, Adrien was ready for the day. Well, physically. Mentally and emotionally, he couldn't quite say.

Plucking Plagg off the pillow, Adrien dropped the kwami in his pocket, gathered up his things and slipped out, just in time to Nathalie drawing near. Seeing that Adrien was ready, she turned and left, set to do something else on her schedule.

Adrien headed for the kitchen, intent on grabbing breakfast, only to pause when he saw he heard a strange sound. A sound from a room that's usually left empty.

Looking over across the hall, Adrien slowly drew near, peeking in to see his father come to stand before his mama's portrait. Adrien gasped, barely covering his mouth in time when his father pulled at the frame and the painting _opened_ , revealing a safe hidden underneath. His father unlocked it, taking out a small journal and flipping through it. From where Adrien was spying, he could only catch a few rough sketches in that book.

Of what exactly, Adrien didn't know.

Adrien jumped when Nathalie called out, "Sir?"

Gabriel stiffened, he quickly put the book away, closed up the safe, then the painting.

Adrien darted to the closest doorway, ducking out of sight as Nathalie came around the corner, Gabriel coming out to meet her in the hall.

"We got a call from Johnson Jones, there was an issue, he has with the fall set," Nathalie explained, her voice laced with an annoyed edge, hinting to Adrien that it was a very small issue that should be tolerable.

Adrien heard his father scoff.

"If it's the order I have…"

He listened to the twin steps going down the hall, away from him. Heart pounding, he peeked out into the empty hall, wide-eyed.

Plagg peeked out of his pocket, very much awake now.

Clutching his bag tightly, Adrien slipped back into that room, looking to the golden painting.

His mother smiled back, green eyes lit warmly, her smile kind.

Shakily, Adrien reached out and grabbed the frame's edge, pulling it open and staring at the safe.

"It's closed," he muttered, giving a half-hearted attempt to open it. "I, I guess there's nothing to see—"

Plagg zipped out, disappearing into the safe.

Adrien jumped when it popped open, showing him an assortment of books, journals, a portrait of his mother, and a peacock pin set leaning up against it. Plagg picked up a piece of paper, muttering to himself as he looked things over, curious and frowning.

Adrien spared a nervous look back, then reached out, picking up the book his father was looking through earlier.

He founds sketches.

Sketches that didn't revolve around clothes or accessories like Adrien was used to seeing.

A drawing of a dancing fox, with a big, flashy smile on its maw, gazing at a butterfly that was dancing above it. The page beside it had that fox drawn menacingly, biting into the wing of the butterfly, and behind it, a peacock was diving down, talons spread, beak open in a battle cry.

Brow furrowed, Adrien flipped forward, pausing when he came across a familiar black butterfly, seeming charging at a Coccinelle.

Beside it was a sketch of a black cat, it's form hunched up and depressed.

"What is this?" Adrien wondered. Why did his father have this? This, why did this sort of seem like him? And Coccinelle? And, Hawkmoth? What, what was going on?

"Hey kid."

Adrien looked up, barely catching a brown book Plagg pushed forward. "Plagg!" Adrien hissed, adjusting his grip on the book and looking it over. It looked old. Worn down and ancient. He cracked it open, catching a peek of a Coccinelle hero.

He snapped it closed when he heard steps.

Panicking he shoved the journal back in and shoved the brown book in his bag, Plagg closely following. Sparing a fast glance behind him, Adrien hurried out, rushing to the kitchen, grabbing an apple, tossing it into his back and zipping outside.

"I'm ready let's go!" he rushed out to the Gorilla, sliding into the limo, anxious to get to school.

All the while silently panicking.

He just stole from his father.

His father who had very curious and suspicious drawings.

And he had a book that looked like a Coccinelle hero was in it.

An old book.

Something that looked important and his father probably shouldn't have it.

But he did.

And Adrien just took it…

What did he just get himself into?


	10. Liar Liar

**Alright faster update! And I'm glad I didn't wind up including Volpina in the previous chapter. This came out 26 pages long.**

 **FANART!**

 **By seohe on tumblr!**

 **post/160164409177/imthepunchlord-quick-doodle-of-huli-jing-hope**

* * *

Marinette slipped outside with a pleased hum, stretching skywards and enjoying the warm sun gleaming above. Despite last night, she had a good feeling about today, woke up energized and ready. Looking back to the bakery, seeing Alya talk to her Maman while Sabine fetched her treats, Marinette took the chance to open up her purse and reach in to give Trixx a fond scratch.

She giggled when the kwami batted her finger away, smiling with pursed lips as Trixx sat up and gave her a one eyed squint. For the kwami, it was too early in the morning for any sort of affectionate teasing.

Marinette closed up the purse as Alya slipped out, echoing Marinette and stretching out.

Marinette took the box of goods from her, asking, "You ready for today?"

"As ready as I can be," Alya confirmed, leaning on Marinette and taking a croissant out, nibbling on it.

"Long night," Marinette guessed, sneaking a croissant into her purse.

"Long night," Alya confirmed with an echo.

"It's going to be a better day," Marinette declared, giving Alya a playful nudge.

Alya raised a brow. "You sure?"

"It feels like it," Marinette reasoned, gently locking elbows with Alya, leaving it open for her to withdraw if she isn't up and willing for the touch. Alya just set a hand over Marinette's wrist, smiling in thanks, letting them stay connected.

Secured together, they started to head to school, talking about anything and everything that popped into their head. They paused when a familiar car pulled up, and a tired, and slightly stressed Adrien came out, his eyes locked to his bag at his side.

Marinette was instantly on alert, wondering why Adrien looked so shaken up.

Alya though seemed to miss it.

She gave Marinette a playful nudge, teasing, "Hey, there's your boyfriend! You going to go wish him good morning?"

Marinette instantly tensed, stuttering out as she flushed, "B-boyfriend?!"

Alya furrowed her brow, stating, "I thought I saw you two out on a date."

Marinette blushed, squirming beside Alya. "I, well, ye-yeah, I guess we did go on a date but… I don't think we're really, um, dating yet?"

"Chat interrupted that," Alya murmured in a dry tone.

"I'm sure he has a good explanation," Marinette offered, suspecting that Chat Noir to be the akuma, that copy.

Alya shook her head, brushing that off. Turning to Marinette with a smile that was brighter than what she was feeling, she pushed Marinette forward. "Adrien's here girl! Go wish him a good morning! Actually, how about you really perk him up and give him a big kiss."

Marinette squeaked, getting even redder at the suggestion. _"Alya!"_

Offering Marinette an amused smile, she offered instead, "Okay, how about you just offer him a croissant at least."

That Marinette can do.

Still, she couldn't help but mumble under her breath, "I can't believe Alya suggested that."

Trixx peeked out, offering with a stretch, "She's probably just trying to move this romance along." With a teasing grin, she added with a teasing jab, "With you, it'll move at a turtle's pace."

Marinette shot her kwami a look. "I am not that bad," she grumbled.

Trixx just hummed, tail swishing about in amusement.

Still, progress was progress.

This, this was going to be her first chance to talk to Adrien since their interrupted date.

And to ask if he was ok since Huli couldn't quite do that.

But Marinette could!

"G-good morning Adrien!" Marinette greeted as she drew near, watching him jump and turn to her, surprised. She noted that he clutched his bag tightly, protectively; before forcing himself to relax slightly, his smile small, happy, and yet unsure.

"M-Marinette!" he returned, consciously adjusting his bag. "Good morning! How, how are you?"

"I'm good," she returned with a shy smile. She asked, "How about you? You ok? You texted last night that you will be?" She tilted her head cutely, peering at him in concern. "You ok Adrien?"

Blinking at her, he relaxed, giving her a thankful smile. "I'm fine," he reassured. "Just… crazy yesterday."

"A bit," she agreed, glancing down at the box.

There was a lot.

Adrien asked her out, Alya was upset, something seemed to go on with Chat, and Adrien too and... a lot seemed to be going on. Shaking her head, she offered with a small smile and holding up the box, "Croissant?"

"Thanks Marinette," he bid, eagerly accepting it and humming in delight as he took a bite.

Marinette stood patiently before him, letting him relax and enjoy the crunchy treat. When he was finished, she asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Adrien tensed for a moment, then uttered, "No."

"Ok," she accepted, shuffling on her feet, looking down.

For a moment they stood by each other, the only noise filling the air around them were arriving students greeting each other or grumbling about the coming day. While Adrien's thoughts drifted around the book he had found and this big mess he was in with everyone, Marinette mentally scrambled how to best bring up their date yesterday. Because she really did want to know. Did he want to try again? Go on another date? Or, did Chat Noir scare him now? And, he was a bit hostile with Chat, it seemed. She would like to know why but how to bring that up…

Marinette never got the chance to even try as a limo pulled up and Chloe slipped out, pausing long enough to spare Adrien and Marinette a disgusted glance.

She scoffed and drew near, eyes locked to Adrien. "Seriously?"

They blinked at her.

Marinette sighed, greeting, "Hello to you to Chloe."

Chloe ignored her. "First Prince Ali, now you?"

Adrien's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Chloe waved to Marinette. "Hanging out with that?"

Marinette twitched. "That?" she repeated with a low growl.

Shoulders slumping, Adrien moved to scold Chloe, only to get beaten to it, both Adrien and Marinette tensing at the voice that joined them.

"Her name's Marinette, _Chloe_ ," Alya called out as she came up beside her friend, glaring at the blonde. "And you have no say on who Adrien can hang out with if he wants to hang out with Marinette he can."

Chloe wrinkled her nose at her. "Alya, aren't you a little early today."

"You too!" Alya returned, "So early, I wonder, did you even get a chance to brush your hair? Looks rather messy."

Chloe tensed, hands instinctively flying to her head, only to freeze. With a scoff, she snapped, "I look fine!"

"If that's what you want to tell yourself," Alya said.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease, "Ok, this is enoug—"

"No," Alya cut in, "it'll be enough the day Chloe gets over herself."

"You think _I_ need to get off my high horse? Please, that falls to you _Alya_." She waved to Marinette. "Like you constantly getting Marinette to bring you food?"

"I don't—" Marinette started to cut in.

Alya dove in, "She brings it of her own will! Unlike poor Sabrina who you push to do everything."

"She is happy at my side and does everything I want of her free will!"

"Guys please," Adrien pleaded.

"Oh really? She's _really_ happy to be at your side?"

Before Chloe could push and snarl out that yes Sabrina was, another voiced aloud, joining them, "My there's a lot of energy this morning."

They all turned to see Ali stepping out of his own car, waving to them, green eyes alert and awake. His smile faltered as Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. She turned and grabbed Adrien and hauled him off, ignoring Adrien's protests.

"We're leaving," Chloe silenced, dragging him to the school.

Adrien looked back, offering the three an apologetic glance.

Marinette sighed.

Alya growled.

Ali drew near, frowning.

Marinette turned to him, frowning. "You and Chloe having a fight too?"

Was everyone having a fight?

Ali offered her a small smile, reassuring, "Just a mild disagreement. Good morning Marinette! Morning Alya!"

Alya turned to him, eyeing the prince warily. She murmured dryly, "You're actually bothered that you and Chloe are having a fight."

Ali blinked to her, then reasoned, "Well, we are sharing the hotel together. Best to get along with your neighbor and… well, there are things Chloe does need to work on. But giving up on her won't help make things better."

"It takes two to tango," Alya shot out.

"Indeed it does!" Ali happily agreed. He turned a knowing smile to Marinette. "Like not only does it take the support of friends, but you yourself have to step up and believe in yourself." Marinette shuffled on her feet, cracking a shy smile. Ali turned to Alya, confirming, "If there is going to be a change, it will have to be because Chloe is open too, but she will need support too. I don't think change is impossible for anyone. Anyone can change, they need to be willing, and there has to be someone there willing to help."

Alya peered at him.

Marinette grinned, looking between the two.

Ali beamed at them both.

"You're very optimistic," Alya observed.

"It is best to be," Ali deducted. "Optimism can take you far!"

Alya simply hummed then turned and prowled off.

Marinette opened the box and offered a croissant to Ali. The prince happily accepted, taking an eager bite of the treat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asked.

Ali paused, turning to her. Considering his friend, he said, "Not too much to talk about. Chloe's a bit… put off with something I said. It's really just between me and her. I'm sure it'll pass soon."

"Well if you ever need me," Marinette offered.

Ali set a hand on his chest, his smile fond and warm. "How did I wind up with such a sweet fox in my life?"

"She sorta kinda kidnapped you," Marinette shrugged.

Ali laughed. "Well, I was a willing hostage."

With shared amused smiles, Ali waved to the school and the two drew near, Marinette revealing to him that Alya slept over, Ali revealing that he never had a sleepover before and was instantly reassured by Marinette that yes, they will have a sleepover sometime.

Ali was all for it.

* * *

As Chloe dragged Adrien into the school, her grip tight enough that her nails had an uncomfortable press on his wrist, Adrien absently noted that this is the first time they have been together for a good while.

Since Prince Ali came, Chloe has been a little more wrapped up around the prince, a prince that wasn't so driven in humoring the mayor's daughter. And due to his high status and Chloe being set on public view and wanting the prince fond of her; she's been rather tied up and focused elsewhere.

Adrien reached out, wrapping his hand around her wrist and tugging lightly. "Hey, Chloe?"

"What?" she snapped, rounding on him.

He offered her a small smile. "It's been a while."

Chloe blinked, then faltered. Then shook it off, she bid, "I suppose so."

She released him, let him come near her side, then latched onto his elbow, declaring, "I have been very busy, so sorry Adrikins. Too busy for you! Uh, you must be so depressed!"

Adrien set a hand on his chest, lamenting, "So focused on your Alibear, or is Aliboo?"

Chloe pinched him, earning a chuckling yelp from her friend.

"So what about you?" Chloe asked. "Why was Marinette bothering you? Do I have to do something?"

"No," Adrien said, "we've actually been hanging out more, and, I do need to talk to her. The latest akuma pretended to be me and took her out on a date."

Chloe burst out laughing. "Oh how delicious! Of course, Marinette can only get a date with a fake you!"

"Well, it's not as impossible as you may want to believe, Chlo."

Chloe faltered, shooting him a look. "What?"

"I do like Marinette," he insisted, gazing down at Chloe. "I do want to go out on a date with her."

Chloe's stare was flat. "Adrien…"

"I do like her. She's brave and kind and creative and—"

"She doesn't know you at all!" Chloe snapped.

Still sensitive with Coccinelle's statement and push that he can't pursue Marinette, Adrien allowed a growl out, "Well th at can be easily changed, can it?"

Chloe gaped at the growl, then ripped away from him, snarling out, "What is with all the men in my life being _impossible_!"

Adrien watched her stomp away, feeling tired and agitated.

When someone bumped into him, his bag swung, a bag heavier that is heavier than it should, reminding him what he had inside. He rubbed his neck, suddenly exhausted.

Why was everything a mess now?

Why was he just making everything worse?

He moved to class, ready to slip in and get this day over with. Only to pause when he found Chloe hanging out in the doorway, not moving to go in.

Adrien looked past her, blinking to see a new girl in there, sitting in Chloe's spot, smiling in charming delight to have much of the classroom surrounding her, eyes locked on her in curious wonder. Even Sabrina was locked on her, her turquoise eyes shining.

Adrien, for his part, tensed from where he stood behind Chloe.

Oh no.

As if his frets were a match to a pile of dry wood, Chloe moved, an angry flame that was ready to burst.

And this girl was about to be burned.

"Excuse me," Chloe growled, jerking the crowd back, and making Sabrina tense. This girl looked up, surprised to see the irritated blonde loom over her. "You're in my seat."

The girl, for her part, wasn't intimidated or bothered at all.

She looked to Chloe apologetically, offering, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know—"

"I didn't tell her," Sabrina confessed, fiddling with her fingers. "She just—"

Chloe cut in, "You should have told her, _Sabrina_. I expected _more_ from you."

While Sabrina hunched up in shame, Adrien slipped into his seat, not in the mood for this sort of drama in the morning. Not in the mood for any sort of drama right now.

The stress of wanting to ask Marinette out.

Seeing her with another copy.

Nino upset from seeing them.

The fight he had with Coccinelle.

He stupidly stole from his father and may hear about this when he got home from lunch if his father checked that safe one more time.

Now an irritated Chloe this morning who just wants to pick fights…

The day hasn't even really officially started and he was already exhausted.

His best hope was to try and work through what he could, and the first on his lists was explaining the situation to Nino and Marinette.

Only, he hadn't quite figured out how to bring this up and explain to Marinette that she was out with a copy, not without revealing himself as Chat, especially on how he knew.

And Nino… Nino wasn't here today.

The usually occupied seat beside Adrien was empty.

Adrien faltered, dreading the likely possibility that Nino may decide to stay home today. The short time Adrien knew Nino, he was quick to learn that when upset or annoyed in some way, Nino could have a reaction similar to his father. He shuts himself away from the world, become something like a statue, and they just unfurl a curtain made of steel around them so that any that reach for them just hit a wall instead. A wall they can't get through, no matter how hard they banged on it, or no matter how loudly they shouted.

Everything bounced off that wall.

Adrien first time experiencing this had to be when they recently lost his mother.

He didn't see a trace of his father for almost three months. Gabriel just shut the world away and buried himself in his work.

Adrien knew that was just how his father was coping with grief, he read up on it, studied what he could, trying to find a way to connect so they could get through this together. He had tried the tactics he read up, trying to reach him so they could grief together but…

There was no crack in that wall for Adrien to seep into.

It wouldn't give no matter how many times Adrien pushed.

All he could do was wait for Gabriel to lower that wall.

He never completely did, just enough for Adrien to see him, to see that his wardrobe, usually blue before, was now white; and Gabriel only opened up the wall enough for Adrien to see him. The could barely talk to each other at this point, with Gabriel barely hearing him.

For a silly, fleeting moment, Adrien feared the same with Nino; that he may curl some steel thick curtain around himself so Adrien couldn't reach him.

But, Nino wasn't Gabriel.

He wouldn't do that.

...Adrien hoped.

A gasp above him drew his gaze up, seeing the new girl peer down at him, starstruck wonder in her expression. "You're Adrien Agreste!" she uttered in delight.

Adrien offered her a small smile, waving to her halfheartedly. "Hey."

He leaned back when she leaned down, his nose wrinkling a little at the strong smell of pumpkin spice. "Lila Rossi! It's so amazing to meet you, Adrien!" She gave him a warm smile and a wink. "Why when I heard you were here, I just knew I had to come here!"

"Re-really," he murmured.

A throat cleared behind him, and he looked up to see Alya peering down at him, a dark brow raised.

Adrien consciously rubbed the back of his neck. Just as he was about to ask Lila if she could give him some space, she came around and plopped in Nino's seat, instantly locking their arms together and leaning on his arm. Adrien jumped at the sudden invasion of space. "Um…"

Lila opened her mouth to talk, only for a voice to cut in. "Hey."

They looked back to see Alya gazing down at Lila, unamused. "Nino sits there," she stated.

"Oh?" Lila offered in an easy tone, "Well, I'll move when he gets here." She leaned back on Adrien, resting her head on his shoulder. "Till then, can you please help me with my homework? I'm not too good at it."

"Maybe at lunch?" Adrien weakly requested. At the pout she gave him, he tried to reason, "Well, class it about to start…"

"Yeah, Nadj will do that," Marinette's voice rang out, drawing Adrien's attention to the door as she and Prince Ali slipped in. "She can be…"

Marinette trailed, her gaze locked on the girl leaning on Adrien.

Said girl had her surprised eyes locked on Ali, who blinked back.

The prince flashed her a bright, excited smile. "You must be the new student!" He eager reached out, hand offered in a shake. "I'm Prince Ali of Achu! I'm super excited to meet you!"

Faster than anyone was expecting, she drew away from Adrien and made an eager grasp for Ali's hand, eagerly returning, "I had heard that you were here! But I wasn't sure if that was true!"

"It is," Ali confirmed, then looked up as Rose hopped up excitedly.

"Ali! Lila said that she knew you!"

Lila tensed for a moment as Ali blinked in surprise, turning his gaze down to her. Lila quickly told him, "We did meet once." She drew away from him, going back to holding Adrien's arm and pressing at his side, much to the blond's discomfort.

Even more so since Marinette was watching.

For her part, Marinette was just gazing down with a raised brow, a burning agitation going through her as she took this in.

Instinctively, she wanted to growl and scream out.

Not only was this girl invading Adrien's space and making him uncomfortable, Marinette was bothered to see another do it again. First Chloe. Now Lila? It as a feeling she didn't miss. But it was back. This time caused by a new girl.

But she just breathed in and held still.

She laid out the logic before her, considering possibilities of this and the likely reality.

It was nothing.

The girl seemed nice and possibly this was just how she was. Physically affectionate. And despite how liked she is, Adrien had asked Marinette out the other day. He was interested in her. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing to be bothered by. Even if this was irritating, Marinette trusted Adrien. It will be fine she's sure.

She sighed and relaxed. Offering Lila a small smile, she offered, "Welcome to Paris! I hope you like it here!"

For the first time this morning, Lila's gaze flickered to Marinette, blinking in slight surprise like she just realized that Marinette was there. She offered Marinette a sweet smile. "Thanks! I'm looking forward to living here!"

Marinette felt Ali set a hand on her shoulder and guide her along. Subtly leaning towards him, she asked, "Did you really meet her?"

"Maybe," Ali returned softly. "I do wind up meeting a lot of people when I travel. I could have met her when I was in Rome."

He gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze before he slipped past her and joined Ivan, giving the giant a chipper good morning, asking about his and Mylene's progress. The prince beamed in delight as Ivan blushed shyly.

Marinette sat down beside Alya, the redhead leaned over, quietly asking, "You ok?"

"I will be," Marinette returned, though the urge to scream was still there.

Still, she's sure Nino will come and Lila will have to move, Adrien will be free and Marinette can go back to gazing at her love fondly from behind.

Only Nino never came in.

And Lila sat, glued to Adrien's side the whole morning.

The two sat behind them with guarded gazes, one struggling to withhold frustrated growls.

The seat over from Adrien and Lila, Chloe watched them from the corner of her eye, equally irked.

Who did this girl think she was coming in and plopping into seats she didn't own?

Getting snuggly with _Chloe's_ friends?

The blonde wasn't in the mood to tolerate this at all.

* * *

"Am I being ridiculous?!" Marinette wondered aloud, huffing as she opened her locker. "I just want to, grrrrr."

Trixx darted out of the purse and ducked under Marinette's blazer, poking her holder's side and drawing the girl's blue eyes to her.

Trixx revealed with an easy smile, "That is the fox's nature Marinette. Foxes are territorial, especially with their love. By nature, a fox mates for life. If someone's moving in on your mate, of course, you want to let them know who is yours."

With a twitch of her ear, Trixx added, "This actually what sparked the lore around Huli and kitsune. About them being temptresses, seducing people and what not. They fell in love, usually with lords and ladies who were engaged to be wed to another. A fox in love won't let that go. A few did go over board time to time." Like with kumiho, bad enough to leave a bad impression in Korea; that was a rough episode in Trixx's life.

Shaking her head to brush off those thoughts, Trixx said, "And that's just something that won't ever change with fox miraculous holders. Even here. Like, Robin Hood. The only love in his life as Marian. It'll be the same for you and Adrien."

Marinette gave a start. "Robin Hood was a previous fox?!"

"Oh yeah!" Trixx chirped. "Why do you think they had such a hard time catching him? All those soldiers against just one rogue?" Trixx patted her chest, pleased. "He had lots of fun with illusions."

Marinette chuckled, drawing Trixx's curious. "Did you know that Disney had made Robin Hood a fox in one of their films?"

Trixx gasped in delight. "Really?!"

"We can watch sometime."

"Yes please!" Trixx wiggled about, eager to see this movie.

With a fond smile, Marinette snuck Trixx another piece of croissant, much to the spoiled kwami's bliss.

Down the row of the locker, Chloe watched Marinette do something under her blazer, curious as to what the weirdo was doing. Then shook her head. There was a bigger fish for her to look at than Marinette.

This new girl.

"So," Chloe started off, listing, "her name is Lila Rossi, she just moved here, her Daddy is a diplomat, she travels a lot, met Jagged Stone who did an album in her honor, met Prince Ali…" Chloe turned to Sabrina, scowling. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"She's been invited to the Buckingham Palace—"

"Oh forget it," Chloe cut off, turning to her locker, looking at the mirror she hung up, eyeing her reflection. "This is ridiculous," Chloe huffed, rolling all of this about. "It almost sounds too amazing. There is no way she is this incredible."

"Well," Sabrina piped up, " _you're_ amazing Chloe. You know Adrien Agreste, and Prince Ali of Achu, and—"

"Well _yeah_ ," Chloe cut in, "I'm amazing. It makes sense for me to be. But this girl, just, coming out of nowhere and had all of these accomplishments. I think this dog has a rather loud bark, wouldn't you say?"

Sabrina faltered, unsure about this.

Before she could move to speak, Chloe jerked to the left, blue eyes narrowing.

"The night we met was purely _magical_ Prince Ali! You were so inspiring and wise and sweet. You really made that night in Rome amazing for me."

"I did? Well, I'm glad I was able to provide an enjoyable evening," Ali offered as he and Lila walked by, the prince looking a bit put off with Lila's claims, very unsure about the truth of them but not quite able to say they didn't happen.

Growling, Chloe prowled over, shoving Lila away from the prince's side.

"Chloe!" Ali scolded, alarmed by the aggressiveness.

Lila turned to her, her olive gaze sharp.

Ignoring Ali's disapproval, Chloe crossed her arms and glared at her. "This little game you're playing is really cute but sorry to say it can't go on forever. Actually, I'm going to go ahead and end it today."

Ali set a hand on her shoulder, his voice gentle and firm. "Chloe, that is enough."

Sneering at Lila, Chloe grabbed his wrist and moved to drag him away.

But Ali moved his wrist out of her grip, and Chloe whipped around to him, blue eyes blazing.

He peered back with calm disapproval. Completely unafraid of her glare.

With his back to her, Lila drew near once more, giving Chloe a mocking smirk, which just infuriated the blonde more. Just as Lila reached for Ali, everyone jumped when Marinette popped up beside him, asking, "Hey, you ready to head home for lunch?"

Ali turned to her, smiling. "Yes! Is Sabine making those little quiches?"

"Oh yeah," Marinette confirmed. "She knows they're your favorite."

"Excellent!" Turning to them, Ali nodded and offered his regrets, "I'm so sorry, but I have do have plans for lunch today." He offered his arm to Marinette, she linked her elbow with his. They slipped away before either girl could speak or move.

When out of earshot, he bid, "Thanks."

"How often has this happened to you?" Marinette wondered.

"Thankfully, that was just the second time. The first I certainly could've lived without."

Marinette raised a brow at the comment but didn't push as she and Ali slipped homewards.

Behind them, the three girls stood alone, Chloe and Lila sizing the other up.

Giving Chloe a smile, Lila turned and prowled off.

Chloe scoffed at her back.

This was not over.

* * *

It was with shaking hands that Adrien sent the text to Gorilla, revealing that he wasn't going to have lunch at home so he shouldn't bother coming. With hurried looks around to make sure no one was paying attention to him. He hurried into the empty library, sliding the thick brown book out. Setting it on the table before him, he slowly opened it, looking through it, brow furrowing.

There was a Ladybug hero before him, the earrings, the yo-yo.

Symbols he didn't know dotted the pages before him, though squinting at the odd lettering, he could decipher _Coccinelle_.

Or at least, he was assuming that said Coccinelle.

He turned the page slowly, taking in a poised, crouched black cat hero.

Adrien stared at him, blinking.

A predecessor of his.

Adrien peered at this cat's staff, brow furrowed curiously.

It was long, black, not like Adrien's, which was silver.

Weapon appearance change over time then? Staying the basic same but changing to match the time period, possibly?

Not able to grasp anything else from this, he moved to the next page, freezing at what he saw.

A man stood before Adrien in a coloration of purple and grey, with butterflies right next to him.

Butterflies like the one's Coccinelle and him fought.

Akumas.

This, this was…

"Hawkmoth," Adrien whispered, confusion running through him. Why, why was Hawkmoth, a clear villain, in this book with a ladybug and black cat hero?

Just to be sure he saw right, he flipped back a few pages, where the ladybug hero was there, poised and set before him with a sure smile on her lips.

Why was Hawkmoth listed with a hero?

"Hey is that Coccinelle?"

Adrien jumped, whipping around to see Lila hanging over his shoulder, her gaze set to the book. Adrien moved to hide the book, only for Lila to snatch it away from him, eagerly flipping through the pages.

"Lila," Adrien started to plead, only to freeze when Lila stopped on a page with a fox.

Adrien stared.

A fox.

There was a fox in this book.

And he, he saw a fox last night, didn't he?

And, and there was an alert last night too.

Adrien took out his cell, checking the latest update on the Ladyblog.

There, a snapped image of something fox like running along the roofs.

A fox hero.

There was a new hero in Paris, a fox.

His heart skipped a beat, from nervousness or excitement, he didn't know. He didn't quite know what to think about this possibility.

A new hero.

One that appeared just after he and Coccinelle had a fight.

This, he, Adrien should—

"Volpina."

Adrien looked up at the whisper, eyes set to Lila as she stared down at the fox hero, one that looked suspiciously like her.

While Adrien struggled to sort through the chances of this, and Lila took in all the details she could look at of this fox hero, a certain, tired redhead was walking by. In her bag, a little ladybug kwami, spent the whole morning unsteady with guilt and wariness from the fights from last night and had struggled to think of a way to approach Alya. Trixx, she had to wait till there was an opportunity to be at Marinette's again; but Alya.

Till things were as they're meant too, Tikki can agree that Trixx has a point. She should do what she can till it was time. Tikki hoped that time will be soon but till then... she had to make up with Alya.

Finally, in an empty hall, Tikki was up to test the waters.

But as she peeked out of the bag, they were walking right past the library, where she not only saw Adrien and Lila, but also a certain book.

Tikki gasped loudly, drawing Alya's gaze to her, tensing as the kwami zipped out.

"Tikki!" Alya hissed, pursuing the kwami to the library's door frame. "What are you doin—"

"Why do they have that?" Tikki cut in, giving Alya a start at the dark, serious expression on the kwami's face.

Alya peeked in, brow furrowed.

Her gaze settled on a book Lila had before her, and faintly, Alya heard Adrien ask, his voice thick with surprise, "Are you the fox hero?"

What?

Fox hero?

Alya and Tikki exchanged glances.

Tikki dove into the room and Alya followed, crouching low and creeping closer.

"Yes," Lila answered excitedly, leaning to Adrien, hand curling around his wrist. "I'm Volpina, the fox hero."

Alya gasped, glaring at her.

This was the fox she came across last night? Who fled from her? Was creeping around last night?

"So last night," Adrien brought up.

"I was checking out the city," Lila confirmed. "Can't quite help Coccinelle and Chat Noir if I don't know where I'm going."

"So you are here to help u, er, them? Coccinelle and Chat?"

"Naturally," Lila bragged, "have you looked at them? They need help." Alya narrowed her eyes at that, offended and bothered. Were they really _that_ bad? Alya shook her head, pushing back nervous doubts and focused on listening. It was thankfully easy with how eager Lila was to brag. "And it's a good thing I'm powerful. I'll have you know Volpina is far stronger than _Coccinelle_ herself. I bet I'll wind up saving all of Paris on my own."

Alya raised a brow at that.

On her head, Tikki narrowed her eyes.

"You're that powerful?" Adrien asked, a slight skeptical edge in his tone as he stared at her.

"I am," Lila purred out, looking at him with half lidded eyes.

Adrien frowned, glancing to her bare neck, then looked at the illustration, asking, "Where's your necklace?"

"I got it locked away somewhere safe," Lila reassured easily, "let's meet up in the park in… ten minutes. I'll show you then."

Adrien slid the book towards him, standing up, his posture leaning towards where Alya and Tikki were spying on them.

Tensing, Alya and Tikki quickly hurried out, not hearing a shuffle of stuff being dropped.

As they pressed against the wall, all they heard was, "See you in ten minutes," and watched as a frowning and unsure Adrien slipped out, his expression pensive at what he just learned.

Tikki floated forward, frowning. Turning to Alya, she stated, "We got to get that book!"

"What, why?" Alya asked.

"That book is full of miraculous secrets Alya! Adrien should _not_ have it! Him having that book puts us and Chat in danger!" Tikki stressed, fretfully looking back, afraid that they may loose Adrien.

Alya tensed at Tikki's words. She nodded, brushing aside last night for now. She and Tikki will talk about that later. But now, they had a book to get. Alya hurried after Adrien, Tikki zipping around her, keeping close to her hair.

They were going to get that book back from Adrien today no matter what.

Unfortunately, as they followed Adrien for ten minutes, with him constantly with or close by someone, making it hard for them to get close and grab his bag; if the two had just hung back a couple minutes longer or even looked back, they would've seen Lila walk out of the library, said book clutched in her arms.

With a pleased smile, Lila opened it back to the page of the fox hero, olive eyes locked on the orange tail necklace.

A necklace she knows _Gabriel_ has made and is being sold in stores.

If she couldn't charm a prince without dealing with difficult competition, she's more than fine settling with Paris' most famous model.

A model that didn't come with a rival.

A model that would be solid substitute before she tried at the prince again.

It'll just be a game of patience.

For sure, Lila was good at games.

* * *

Marinette sighed loudly as she slipped outside, rubbing her full belly contently. "Ah, I love Maman's cheesy quiches," she murmured aloud, content.

Trixx popped out, humming in delight. "And cheesy croissants." If Plagg knew that Trixx was having all the cheesy croissants she'd want, that cat would be so jealous. It made Trixx look forward to seeing Plagg again, just to tease him with this. If he had pushed for this girl to be Black Cat a lot more than Tikki did, he could've been dining on all the cheesy dishes he could've wanted.

But he didn't.

And Trixx now had a chance to enjoy it.

And she was going to enjoy it.

Marinette peeked back into the bakery, watching Ali talk to her Papa, explaining some desserts of Achu to Tom, desserts he wanted to try and make, and Ali was more than happy to offer Tom some recipes to try.

And after… Marinette didn't quite know what she'll do.

Ali mentioned that his aide wanted to go over his schedule with him as soon as he was able, and after ten minutes of eating, he was content and ready. He was going to go as soon as he and Tom were done. Marinette could even see the car waiting for him, parked just a ways from the bakery.

Which left Marinette fifty minutes on her own.

Minutes she was aiming to spend talking to Adrien.

That was her goal today.

Talk to Adrien about yesterday, and possibly find out what their next step will be. Or in general, learn what will be next.

Cause they do need to talk.

As Marinette started to walk towards the school, she paused when she saw Lila in the park by Marinette's home, carrying a book and a small box.

Marinette's brow furrowed, wondering why Lila was here. Did she live in this neighborhood?

She jumped when Trixx floated up into the open, hovering by her face, the little god's gaze sharp and stern.

"Trixx?" Marinette asked, looking around to make sure no one would spot the fox. She was usually good about staying hidden.

"That's a very curious item she has," Trixx commented, tilting her head about. She spared Marinette a glance. "I'm not too sure she should have that book."

Echoing her kwami's frown, Marinette drew near towards the park, crouching down as she crept closer to Lila, not minding Trixx as she zipped around Marinette's head, equally curious.

Peeking over the edge, she watched as Lila settled on the bench, and opened up the box. Marinette gasped, surprised as Lila brought out a familiar necklace.

Instinctively, Marinette's hand flew up to her collar, where she felt the curving frame of the ivory foxtail under her shirt.

She still had it.

She still had her miraculous, Trixx was still with her.

But Lila, that one she had, it as a fake.

A very believable fake…

Why did she have that?

Marinette spared a glance to Trixx, watching the kwami narrow her eyes, her ears folding down. To Marinette, Trixx murmured, "Someone's playing a bit of game, it seems."

A game with a fake miraculous.

"Why would Lila—"

Marinette got her answer when she saw Adrien across the park, coming over to Lila. Lila saw him too. Hurriedly, she threw the book and the box in a nearby trash bin, earning a gasp from Marinette and a twitch from Trixx. Oblivious Lila just resettled on the bench, smiling as Adrien drew near.

Locked on Adrien and Lila, Marinette and Trixx didn't see another secret hero and kwami creep up behind Adrien, both of them miffed and tense.

"You have a necklace?" he asked as he drew near.

Lila whipped out the fake fox tail, grinning. "Here it is. Proof that I'm the fox hero Volpina."

While Adrien took in the hanging fox miraculous, Marinette had a start in the bushes. Trixx floating beside her raising a brow, tail curling in disapproval. "What?" Marinette uttered.

"Playing a game," Trixx echoed.

"She, she's saying she's who?" Marinette growled hunching up, ready to jump out there.

Volpina?

The new fox hero?

How did Lila and Adrien even know about that?

Marinette whipped out her cell, checking the Ladyblog, tensing when she saw the latest updates, updates about a mysterious fox-like figure. "Trixx, I, I was seen."

The kwami hummed, drawing near to check the cell too. "It was bound to happen," she returned calmly, turning back to the two humans. "Right now, I'm a lot more concerned about this." Ears folding back, her eyes narrowing in concentration, Trixx darted forward, braving the open and diving for the trash.

And ignoring Marinette's alarmed squeaks after her.

Marinette drew her nails near her mouth, nervous. Sparing wild glances to the two, she crept closer, conscious that Adrien could see her any second and that she probably only had seconds to grab her kwami and the book.

As Marinette reached the bin, she stood up just enough to see Trixx struggling with the book, her tail waving about like some orange flag., as she tried to get the book out Just as Marinette was about to reach and help her kwami, she dropped down in alarm as a certain ladybug hero dropped down before them, jerking the two apart, turning to stare at Coccinelle in alarm.

A very irritated looking Coccinelle.

Where Adrien looked uncomfortable and surprised, Lila paled.

Coccinelle turned her gaze to them, guarded eyes locking onto Lila. "Hello, Volpina."

"L-Coccinelle, I, hel—"

Coccinelle's gaze settled on the visible fox miraculous in Lila's grasp, hanging out in the open for the world to see. Where Adrien can easily see it. "You're a hero that is revealing herself?" Coccinelle asked, scoffing at her. "You? When you're revealing yourself to a civilian?"

"I, I trust you!" Lila insisted, turning to Adrien and taking his hand. "He won't reveal me—"

"Coccinelle," Adrien started off.

"You just met him," Coccinelle cut in. "There's no way you can know that you can trust him with that!" Narrowing her eyes, Coccinelle ordered, "But since the damage is done, transform."

"W-what?"

"Transform, show me you really are Volpina right now."

"But, but this is public—"

"It's only us," Coccinelle pointed out, waving to an empty park, "and Adrien already knows. Or can you not transform and become a hero, Volpina?"

Lila scrambled before Coccinelle, her gaze wildly flicking to Adrien.

Adrien glanced back, wondering if Lila would.

Trapped and overwhelmed, she broke down before the two, crying.

Coccinelle peered down at her, unimpressed.

Adrien tensed, his heart goes out to the girl that Coccinelle just confronted. No one deserved this.

Lila couldn't take it anymore. She rose up and tore off, escaping this. Adrien instinctively rose up to pursue her, only to be stopped as Coccinelle grabbed his arm.

"I'm here for you too," Coccinelle said.

Adrien turned to her, expression bordering a scowl. He jerked out of her grip, stating, "That was a bit much, Coccinelle."

"A bit much?" Coccinelle repeated, narrowing her eyes at him. "She was pretending to be a hero. I'm not going to tolerate that, not just for our reputation, and for her own safety. You don't go revealing you're a hero to people!"

"But that was still a little much!" Adrien pushed.

Coccinelle crossed her arms. "I did what I had too. And you, you have something that I should have."

Adrien tensed.

The book.

Coccinelle somehow found out he had the book.

He narrowed his eyes at her, a childish resentment festering in him.

A part of Adrien didn't want to give it to her.

But he sighed and opened up his bag, ready to give her the book.

It would be for the best that he did.

Only to freeze when he didn't find it.

"It's not here," Adrien whispered.

"What?" Coccinelle demanded.

"It's not here!" Adrien stressed, cursing under his breath as he whipped around and tore off, thinking and hoping he had just left it in the library. It had to be there.

Grimacing, Coccinelle pursued, fretful.

She saw Adrien pick up that book.

He had to have it.

Left behind, Marinette crept out, frowning. She quickly brought the book out of the bin, meeting Trixx's curious gaze as the kwami continued to cling to it. "Well that was a mess," the kwami commented.

"Everything seems to be a mess," Marinette returned, coming to the bench that was left open. Giving into her curiosity, she opened up the book, blinking to see miraculous heroes were illustrated inside.

Coccinelle.

Black Cat.

Marinette blinked, Butterfly?

"Hawkmoth?" she murmured, "He's a hero?"

"He should be," Trixx backed, floating before the image of the butterfly hero illustrated below her. "But, unfortunately, sometimes miraculouses fall into the wrong hands."

Marinette tensed, an uncomfortable bubble in her stomach.

Hawkmoth was misusing his miraculous.

A kwami like Trixx and Tikki was being misused. "What, what's the kwami's name?" Marinette asked.

"Nooroo," Trixx answered.

"Nooroo," Marinette repeated, flipping to the next page, blinking to see one of her predecessors. A fox hero.

One that did look a lot like Lila.

Marinette looked to the symbols on the side, tracing them out to read _Volpina_.

"Is her name Volpina?" Marinette asked.

Should her name really be Volpina?

Trixx just smiled, and Marinette watched in surprise as the symbols shimmered and changed right before her.

Besides the fox hero, the name now read _Huli_.

"Every miraculous user is unique," Trixx explained, leaning back on Marinette, gazing at this previous holder. "This applies to not only costume design, but in names too. It's very unlikely for two heroes to wind up with the same name. Most are compelled to have their own. And this book responds to names you know, and what you desire."

Marinette hummed.

Names of heroes will change.

Like Alya went with Coccinelle, where Marinette was inclined for simply Ladybug.

Now, she definitely wasn't Volpina.

She was Huli.

She'll be a hero no matter what name she goes by.

Turning to her, Trixx advised, "We should get this to the old man. He'll want to see this."

Marinette agreed.

Down the street from Marinette, Lila slowed down, a fury raging through her, wild and angry.

How dare she.

How dare she.

She had no right to do that! No right at all!

Lila stopped, finding Coccinelle smiling at her on a poster, that smile mocking to Lila. She threw the book at the poster, snarling, "I'm fake?! There's nothing faker than you! You're nothing at all!"

She was a horrible hero.

Lila could be a far better hero than her.

She could feel it in her bones that she could.

 _"You certainly could be a far better hero than Coccinelle."_

Lila agreed, "I'm far better than that fraud."

 _"Who wronged you so cruelly. But you can get her back, Volpina, you can prove that you are a true hero, a far better hero than her. But I just have one favor to ask in return."_

Lila smiled. "A certain pair of earrings?"

 _"Have a good hunt, clever fox."_

"I will," Lila promised as the darkness washed over her.

Volpina stood in her place, offering the poster a sneer. With a wave of her hand and a flash of energy, a flute slid into her grasp. Bringing it to her lips, Volpina played a fast tune, forming a glowing ball of energy. She threw it at the poster, grinning spitefully as it the proud image of Coccinelle was replaced by her crying and tangled up in her own yo-yo, Volpina stood regally in the foreground with Prince Ali and Adrien on their knees before her, gazing at her in wonder.

Admiring her, as they should.

A real hero should be worshiped after all.

* * *

"Where is that book Adrien," Coccinelle persisted, sparing wary glances back to the hall as students trailed to peek at her, mystified to see the spotted hero in their school. A hero that humored them with waves before gently sending them away.

"I'm sorry, this is a mission," she kept telling them before she glanced back with stressed impatience as Adrien scrambled around, trying to find that book.

"I don't know!" Adrien cried out, equally stressed that he couldn't find the book anywhere. And Coccinelle asking him wasn't helping. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling at blond strands and making his scalp sting slightly. "I was so sure I left with it!"

He then stiffened.

"Lila," he uttered.

"What?" Coccinelle asked, drawing near him.

"I think Lila has the book," Adrien said.

Coccinelle drew near, squinting. "How does she have the book?"

"When I was leaving she surprised me, I dropped my stuff and that, I know I had the book when I first got up!" Adrien insisted. "She probably has it!"

Coccinelle groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Dryly, she uttered, "And she ran off." Turning, she sped away, intent to find Lila and get that book from her. And if she didn't have it… Coccinelle didn't know what she would do.

The last thing she wanted was a book full of miraculous secrets lost to Paris, where anyone could just pick it up.

Like Hawkmoth.

Who could be anyone and be anywhere.

And Coccinelle couldn't risk him finding it.

Left alone in the library, Adrien drew near to peer after Coccinelle. Frowning, he opened his bag to give Plagg a dry look. "Why didn't you say anything?" Adrien pushed.

Plagg gave him an uncaring shrug. "Had no chance too," Plagg stated, "there was always someone around." And, while Tikki may think otherwise, he was really good about not risking his presence. Tikki though, it was a bit ironic. She cared the most about secrecy and yet it was her who had the bad habit of popping out into the open.

And of course, she did not appreciate Plagg's teasing about it.

But it was a truth she couldn't deny!

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Plagg, scoffing softly, "I'm sure."

Plagg waved his comment off, rolling out, "Don't worry about it. What's meant to be will be." Then Plagg's eyes widened and he quickly dropped down into the bag.

Adrien raised a brow. "Plagg?"

No comment.

Humming curiously, he closed up his bag, ready to move. "Where could she have gone?" he wondered.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm right here."

He jumped, whipping around and seeing a fox hero standing behind him, smiling coyly at him, olive eyes gleaming. "L-Lila?" Adrien shakily asked, drawing away.

"Volpina," she corrected, following him and leaning into his space. "The fox hero, just as I said."

Indeed it was so, there was the fox necklace, gleaming on her collar, with golden stripes following the tail's curve. There she was before him, a hero as she claimed.

Coccinelle was wrong.

"Where is Coccinelle, Adrien?" Volpina asked, ears flopping about as she peered to him. "I would like to show her who I am. Something I should have done from the start," she told him, a bite in her words.

Adrien grimaced slightly.

Coccinelle costed them a friend.

He had a feeling Volpina was going to seek revenge.

Revenge Coccinelle brought onto herself.

"Um," Adrien muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "she uh, she left… um Lila! Er Volpina! Do you, do you have my book?" Adrien asked, changing tactics, hoping he could redirect her focus. Possibly lead up to a conversation so there won't be a fight between Volpina and Coccinelle.

At least, not a physical fight.

"Later Adrien," Volpina dismissed, turning and prowling away, her tail sweeping about behind her. Looking at him from over her shoulder, she said with a smile, "Coccinelle and I really need to talk." With a wink, she reassured, "I will see you later."

She darted away before Adrien could stop her.

"Plagg," Adrien summoned, tense. "Claws—"

"Adrien!"

He whipped around, seeing Nathalie coming to him, a deep frown on her face. She stopped before him, looking him over, taking in his strained expression. She slumped, sighing. She told him lowly, "Your father wants you home for lunch, he wants to talk to you."

Adrien stared at Nathalie, his gaze wide and tense.

Oh no.

* * *

Chloe trailed to a stop when she saw a rush of red in the sky. She looked up to see an irritated Coccinelle go alone, racing along the roofs with her gaze set on the streets below. Chloe wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What's got her hair in a twist?" she wondered aloud.

Sabrina offered, "Maybe she and Chat Noir did have a fight. That's what's been going around."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Chloe voiced. "They were long overdue for a fight. I am surprised it took Chat Noir this long to finally snap at her."

"There is something they certainly do need to work out."

Chloe tensed.

Sabrina looked back to see Ali coming towards them, his aid rushing by, muttering about needing to make a phone call. His gaze was locked on Chloe, a slight frown on his features.

He stopped beside them, watching Coccinelle go. He reasoned, "I'm sure they'll work it out though."

Chloe snorted. "With how impossible she is, I doubt it."

"Funny, hearing that come from you."

They all tensed at the new voice that sounded out behind them. Growling, Chloe whipped around, starting her snarl, "Lila—"

She froze to find a fox instead.

One that had her gaze right on Chloe.

"It's Volpina actually, _Chloe_ ," the fox corrected, sliding off the car. "I'm the new fox hero in town."

"You know my name," Chloe muttered in surprise, taking a few steps back, she and Sabrina clutching each other's arms.

Ali quickly stepped in, heart pounding nervously as he faced the declared hero. A hero he knew wasn't the real one. He knew the true fox hero of Paris, and this wasn't Huli at all. "Get inside and lock the doors," Ali ordered, eyes set to the akuma.

"Oh Ali," Volpina cooed with a giggle, "so chivalrous. Stepping up to the dense of someone like Chloe. You really know your way to a girl's heart. But, I'm afraid that just won't do." Volpina jerked her staff outwards, and in a flash of energy, a huge spider hung over the hotel doors, keeping the two girls that were sneaking back to it from going in.

They jerked away with a scream as the spider hissed and reached for them, bouncing against Ali's back. Ali turned and stared at the spider in surprise before shaking his head.

It isn't real.

Fox does illusions.

It isn't real.

He moved to reassure that it was ok, that they should just race in, when Volpina darted around him, facing the two girls at his back.

Chloe screamed and shoved Sabrina at Volpina, racing away.

Volpina easily caught Sabrina and let her go, letting the girl scramble back. Eyes set on Chloe, Volpina followed her, her eyes predatory, her lips curled into a vicious smile.

"L-leave me alone!" Chloe shakily ordered as she continued to back away. She jerked away when the spider jumped behind her, hissing as it blocked her way of escape, with a wall and parked cars framing either side.

"Can't do that," Volpina tutted. "I have a bit of a schedule, you see. Some… people, I want to take care of. And guess what Chloe! You're one of those people!" Volpina raised her black gloves, grinning as she watched Chloe's expression morph into pure terror as a flame erupted in the fox's palm. "You really burn me up."

"Chloe!" Ali called out, unable to move as Sabrina clutched his arm, shaking like a leaf, "just run past the spider! It won't hurt you! I promise!"

Chloe shook her head, eyes set on the fox's fire, watching her raise her arm back, ready to throw it.

Before Volpina could, a yo-yo came out of nowhere and snagged her wrist, jerking her hand and putting the flame out.

Surprised, Volpina turned to see Coccinelle there, glaring at her. "Now I'm damn sure you're no hero."

Volpina smiled. "I'll have you know that I am. You just really make me a villain, Coccinelle." Volpina pulled back on the wire, straining Coccinelle.

The spider moved, diving at Coccinelle.

Surprised, Coccinelle jerked her yo-yo free of Volpina and jumped away.

Grinning maliciously, Volpina pursued, calling out, "Time to see who the better hero is, Coccinelle!"

Behind them, Ali pushed Sabrina to the doors, ordering, "Get inside!" He turned and hurried to Chloe, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the hotel. All the while, he pulled out his cell, dialing Marinette's number.

"Who are you even calling?" Chloe snapped, trying to sound fierce despite how she was shaking, clutching Ali's arm as he leads them to the hotel.

"Help," Ali answered.

Chloe blinked in surprise. "Chat Noir?" she guessed.

Ali shook his head, not answering her as he mentally willed Marinette to answer her cell.

With no Chat Noir in sight yet, Coccinelle was going to need help.

It was time for Huli to come out.

* * *

Marinette was almost to Fu's when her cell went off. Brow furrowed, she pulled it out to see that Ali was calling her. Just as she moved to answer and see what was up, an explosion spiked near her. Alarmed, Marinette looked up, gaping to see Coccinelle rush overhead, with a fox pursuing her, shouting out about how she clearly was a far better hero.

"You can't _touch me_ Coccinelle!" the fox mocked as she chased her, laughing as Coccinelle was scrambling to escape, to gather her bearings.

Not that the fox was giving her a chance.

Every time Coccinelle tried, something new popped up, forcing her to go in a different direction. And half the time, this fox was there to get a hit in, sending the hero spotted hero flying.

Marinette ducked into the first hiding spot she could find, her miraculous swinging out, the ivory tail gleaming.

Trixx darted out, purple eyes shining, ears perked and ready. "Fox versus fox," she murmured, "how rare."

"And this fox is going to come out on top," Marinette growled, earning a pleased smile from Trixx. "Ears up!"

Coccinelle went flying into the streets, winded from the blow of the flute hitting her middle. Hitting the street hard, she moved to get up, only to falter at the woozy dizziness that swept over her. Groaning, she reached for her head, squinting as the world swayed.

Above her, Volpina cackled aloud, Coccinelle seeing her in her peripheral vision. "Look at you," Volpina mocked. "You call yourself a hero? You are _nothing_ Coccinelle." Coccinelle wobbled, trying to get up, missing the flash of a butterfly symbol over Volpina's face. "You aren't even the real hero are you? You're just a fake!"

"Shut up!" Coccinelle snapped, honey eyes blazing.

Volpina just smiled, gazing down at her with gleaming eyes. "Unlike you, I'm real. I'm the fox hero Volpina! And I just bested you." She jerked her flute out towards Coccinelle, a flame flaring out in the end. "And with you being a fake, I don't think I should let you continue to be Coccinelle."

Coccinelle tensed, eyes locked to the end of that flute, to that flame, with static and sparks flaring out around it.

Before Volpina can move, a car screeched a stop behind them, and they turned, seeing Adrien burst out of the car, ignoring Nathalie's cry for Adrien to get back in.

"Volpina!" Adrien cried out. "Don't!"

Volpina shook her head, turning back to Coccinelle. "Sorry Adrien," Volpina called out. "But a hero doesn't tolerate fakes."

Coccinelle turned, glaring at Volpina.

As Volpina moved to swing her staff, her ear twitched and the fox tensed.

She dove away just as _another_ fox came down, swinging a flute down and hitting where Volpina once stood. Coccinelle and Adrien stared, watching this red fox rise, her blue eyes locked on the gaping Volpina.

"Volpina the fox hero," this fox voiced aloud in an easy tone, yet despite it, her long ears were folded back, her pupils thin with ire. With a smile, she said, "I don't recall my name being Volpina though."

"You—" Volpina started to growl, then shook her head, her own ears set back. "What a time for you to come, akuma." Then Volpina smiled, jabbing her flute at this fox, declaring, "But I suppose this is quite a lucky break for me. I take care of you and I _prove_ that I'm better than Coccinelle! Paris won't need her anymore after this! It'll be me! I'll be the hero of Paris!"

This fox tutted at her, crouching down and twirling her flute, a ball of energy sparking. "You have to beat me first, Volpina."

She brought the flute down on her head, and in a puff of smoke, a flock of pigeons darted away scattering.

Volpina tensed, frantically watching those pigeons go. With a growl she went after one randomly, locked on getting this "akuma" and proving to all that she was a hero.

Coccinelle and Adrien equally gaped.

There was another fox.

With a stumble, Coccinelle dove off in a random direction and Adrien tore off, intent on escaping, transforming and joining this.

Only he didn't count on Nathalie pursuing him. "Adrien!" she snarled out, "Get back in the car right now!"

Groaning, Adrien sped up, intent to escape.

But Nathalie was equally determined. "Adrien!"

Above, a frustrated Volpina was scrambling.

Every pigeon she swung at either broke into smoke or turned out to be real, there was no sign of that fox at all.

Aside from her bursting forth from smoke and hitting Volpina from behind, using her previous tactic against Volpina now instead of Coccinelle. And any time Volpina turned to hit her back, this fox just darted away and poofed herself in a flock of pigeons again. It was becoming an endless, frustrating cycle.

"Where are you, coward?!" Volpina snarled.

Above, the fox appeared, seating herself on a chimney. "It's Huli, actually," the fox mocking revealed to Volpina.

Growling, Volpina was about to move to strike, only to grunt as a yo-yo smacked into her side, sending her flying.

"Good hit!" Huli praised as Coccinelle darted up to Volpina's previous spot.

Sending Huli a guarded glare, Coccinelle threw the yo-yo at her, cursing as the fox broke apart into smoke.

Another illusion.

Coccinelle was really starting to not like foxes.

And Volpina was starting to get real tired of this fight.

Growling as she rose up, she looked about, seeing more pigeons drifting around, one of them like Huli; and Coccinelle turning to her, ready to go again, this time with help, whether she accepted this help or not.

Volpina couldn't take them both.

She had to end this, find a way to stop them both.

Her long ear twitched and Volpina looked down to see Adrien racing in the streets, trying to get away from a woman that was pursuing him.

Volpina dove down, dropping in front of Adrien and making him jerk to a stop. "Sorry Adrien," Volpina offered, "but I'm ready to end this."

Volpina rushed forward, slamming Adrien against the wall with her flute, the end pressed against his chest. In her hand, a flame sprouted up. She turned, just in time to see the woman stop, hands flying to her mouth, eyes wide with alarm and fear.

Coccinelle dropped down next to her, tense.

Huli dropped out of the sky in a puff of smoke, even tenser than Coccinelle, her pupils frighteningly thin.

"There you are," Volpina called out in a pleased tone, her gaze settling on Huli. "Was getting pretty tired of that game you were playing."

"Volpina," Coccinelle growled.

"Give up the earrings, Coccinelle," Volpina ordered, raising up her hand. "Or else."

"That's just another illus—"

"You really want to test that chance?"

Coccinelle gritted her teeth, then looked around, frantically wondering where Chat was.

He should've been out here a long time ago.

Where was he?

Stressing out, Coccinelle frantically tried to think of a plan. There had to be something that she could do...

Adrien's heart pounded rapidly in his chest, very aware of the flute pressed up against his chest.

He looked to Coccinelle, seeing her scramble with a plan.

He looked to the fox near her, meeting her scared blue eyes. Eyes that sharpened when their gaze met. Her gaze flickered to Volpina's flute, then met Adrien's gaze again.

He understood.

Still shaky but resolute and reassured, Adrien acted.

He kicked out, hitting the end of the flute and sending it flying out of Volpina's hand. As Volpina turned in surprise, Adrien hurried away from her and Huli dove forward, this time slamming Volpina into the wall.

Huli ripped off the necklace and threw it outwards.

The yo-yo caught it and slammed the pendant down on the ground. A butterfly dove out, trying to escape, only to be easily captured.

Huli withdrew as the darkness fell away from Volpina revealing Lila falling to her knees, blinking in confusion. "What, what was…?" she uttered. She looked up, sucking in a sharp breath to see a fox hero standing before her, staring down at Lila with a grimace. She turned away, moving towards Adrien and Nathalie.

Lila's brow furrowed.

What happened?

Lila turned when there was reddish orange in her peripheral vision, and she gasped when she saw Coccinelle glaring down at her, a scowl on her lips. She turned and followed after the fox, gaze locked on her.

Grimacing after her, Lila rose up, pausing when she saw the necklace left on the ground. A glance to the heroes, she picked up the necklace, gazing at the fox tail. Pocketing it, she turned and slipped away, trying to recall what exactly happened.

The last she just remembers was Coccinelle's humiliation though.

Something Lila wasn't going to forget.

"Thanks for the help," Adrien murmured, eyeing this fox curiously. She seemed familiar to him…

"N-no problem!" the fox replied, blushing a little, ears flopped over in a cute, tail tangling around her legs, shy fashion; her hand fiddling with the necklace she wore. The real fox miraculous, Adrien noted.

This was the real fox hero.

"I'm glad you're safe!" she declared with a shy smile.

"Who are you?" Nathalie asked, eyeing this fox in wary wonder.

"Huli," the fox answered, moving to clasp her hands behind her back. "I am Huli."

"A hero?" Coccinelle questioned as she joined them, narrowed eyes set on the small fox.

Huli tensed for a moment, before turning to Coccinelle with a shy smile. "Yes, I'm here to help."

Coccinelle narrowed her eyes. "Now though? You should have revealed yourself the instant you had your miraculous."

Huli flinched. "Er, yeah I… I should've—"

"She's here now," Adrien voiced. "That should be enou—"

"Civilian," Coccinelle cut off. "This is hero business. Business you made harder because you ran here, why didn't you leave?"

"I, I um," Adrien scrambled, faltering before Coccinelle's scolding gaze.

He jumped when Nathalie set a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with stern eyes. "Yes Adrien, that was dangerous! If your father found out you did that…" She shook her head. "Thank you Coccinelle, Huli. Adrien, we're going straight home."

Nathalie ignored Adrien's protests, dragging him back to the car, set to head straight home.

When they were out of earshot, Coccinelle turned to Huli, starting off, "Now you—" only she turned a little too fast and wobbled, hand flying to her head as it throbbed.

"Coccinelle?" Huli asked, concerned, reaching for her.

Coccinelle withdrew, peering at Huli with a mistrustful gaze. "I got my eyes on you," Coccinelle stated.

Huli withdrew, ears flopping back. "Fair enough," she agreed. "Though I promise you, there's nothing to watch for."

Coccinelle just narrowed her eyes.

Consciously, Huli hurried away and left, not batting an eye and Alya summoned Miraculous Ladybug, fixing all damage Volpina has caused.

Left alone and feeling better, Coccinelle pulled out her yo-yo, glaring down at it as she pulled up the call function.

There was a certain cat she wasn't happy with.

Huli ran boldly along the roofs, no longer needing to hide away now that Coccinelle for sure knew about her. To those that stopped to watch this fox go, some pointing to her, Huli slowed time to time to wave and smile down in a shy greeting, before continuing.

When she was close to Fu's she dropped down into an alley and ordered, "Ears down."

The transformation fell away and Marinette held her hand out for Trixx.

The kwami twirled out and happily settled there, grinning. "So it is done," Trixx commented. "Coccinelle knows."

"She knows," Marinette warily echoed, "and doesn't trust me."

"It happens," Trixx reassured. "I've had a good few foxes that weren't trusted. And our main power does revolve around tricks, with illusions. And while we are meant to be guides, there have been enough that have misguided other heroes and people." Trixx floated up and tapped Marinette nose. "You aren't a misguider though. Coccinelle will trust you soon enough."

Marinette smiled, then straightened. "Let's get that book to Fu."

* * *

It was with a belly full of dread that Adrien sat in the car heading home. Dread that made him feel sick and queasy.

He didn't have the book.

Lila likely had the book and was turned into an akuma.

Hawkmoth may have the book now.

He may now have their miraculous secrets and it's all his fault.

And his father, he knew about miraculouses, he had that book, and he knew it was missing.

He was going to ask Adrien where it was.

He was going to want it back.

And Adrien didn't have it.

He didn't know where it was and it may possibly in the clutches of a villain.

Adrie felt sick.

And when they came to a stop, he tensed.

Nathalie and Gorilla slipped out of the car.

Adrien gulped, and just as he reached for the door handle, Plagg nudged him. Sparing a wild glance to the waiting adults, Adrien opened his jacket, meeting Plagg's calm eyes. "What?"

"Play dumb," Plagg advised.

"What? Are you serious?" Adrien hissed.

"As dropped Camembert," Plagg said. "Play dumb. That safe is supposed to be a secret, right? You act like you don't know..."

Then it was hard for his father to pin down the blame of this onto Adrien.

It could work.

Adrien hoped at least. He didn't know what his father would do if he was able to catch the blond's bluff. And his reaction to Adrien lying to him…

Adrien breathed in, and slipped out, ready to face this.

As ready as the stressed boy could be.

With nervous steps, he followed Nathalie to the office, where Gabriel stood before his mother's golden painting.

Adrien tensed.

He knew.

He knew the book was gone.

"Adrien's here sir," Nathalie announced.

"Leave us," Gabriel ordered.

Adrien nervously watched her leave, gripping his bag.

Play dumb, he reminded himself. Play dumb.

"Are you fond of literature Adrien?" Gabriel wondered.

"I-I haven't the chance to really read in awhile, Father," Adrien revealed, eyeing the stiff man's back.

Gabriel hummed. He pushed, "Do you know the importance of this painting?"

"No," Adrien lied, making sure to sound confused.

Play dumb. Play dumb. Play dumb.

Gabriel stood for a moment, considering this. Then he turned to eye Adrien, considering him. Adrien peered back, his expression neutral, brow furrowed. Gabriel turned away. Finally, he said, "It was inspired by a famous painting. _The Lady in Gold_ , by Gustav Klimt. Not only is it a lovely piece, but one of the biggest inspirations I had to have your mother painted in this, Adele Bloch-Bauer, the woman in the portrait; she was quite the social butterfly."

Adrien blinked at the fondness in his father's voice, a rush of nostalgia going through him. He smiled, drawing near, his earlier worries gone. Adrien commented, "Mom was quite a social butterfly too."

Well, the most sociable in this household.

"She was," Gabriel agreed with a tired sigh.

Adrien peered at him, shuffling on his feet, hopeful. That curtain of steel seemed to be unfurling, there seemed to be an opening…

Gabriel turned to him and Adrien could just feel the metal roll out before him, blocking the two once more.

Adrien faltered.

Gabriel ordered, "Go to your room, Adrien. Surely there is work for you to do."

Adrien nodded and left, shoulders slumping.

Gabriel peered after his son, eyes narrowed in consideration.

In his room, Plagg floated out, moving to say something, only to falter and stop, considering this. "What?" Adrien asked with a sigh.

"I'm hungry," Plagg declared, hugging his stomach. "Your poor stressed kwami needs some food!"

"It's Coccinelle isn't it."

"No! It's an aching hunger!" Plagg insisted dramatically.

"Claws out," Adrien ordered with a sigh.

Chat set his bag down as his baton vibrated at his back. He slipped out and flipped open the screen.

A video voice mail was waiting for him, with Coccinelle frowning on the screen.

With a light grimace, Chat opened it, ready to face the music.

 _"Chat, where were you? Not only was there an akuma about, but there was a fox too! A fox that has probably been creeping around for a while…"_ Coccinelle looked off to the side and shook her head. _"Either way, you should've been here today Chat! If you didn't join because of that fight—"_

Chat ended the call, his grip on the baton shaking.

Logic tried to remind him that Coccinelle didn't know, but his current frustration kept him from accepting this.

Isn't like he didn't want to show.

He tried.

He tried!

But he couldn't…

Chat ran his claws through his hair, digging the points into his scalp like that could relieve the pressure that was building in his head. All the stress he was feeling, everything that was bothering him was starting to pile and weigh down on him, and he didn't know what to do with it. His breathing was shaky, his body shook, his eyes stung.

He, he wanted…

He needed….

He jumped when his baton lit up, another call from Coccinelle flaring out.

Chat's pupils went thin, frustration spiking into anger.

Not thinking it through, his claws grabbed the ring and pulled it off.

Silence filled the room.

No more ringing baton.

No kwami asking for cheese.

There was only Adrien, breathing shakily, holding a black ring.

Far from the Agreste manor, across Paris, a window reopened before a lone man, stirring up the ivory butterflies.

The man that stood in the center of the swarm smiled.


	11. Punny

Coccinelle sighed as she stared at the flashing icon, showing that her call went silent. Chat didn't answer at all. He didn't want to talk to her at all. And now that the tense fire that had her going this afternoon burned down to an exhausted kindle, she found herself tired as she stared down at it.

Tired and regretful.

Especially for the message, she sent ten minutes earlier, right after Volpina's cleansing and Huli Jing's departure.

Five minutes to cool down.

Five minutes to really stop and think about what she just did. Realize that she just added more fuel to the fire and just made everything worse. It was all just crumbling at this point, and she was struggling to stay on top of what she could.

"Great," Coccinelle muttered, reaching up and running her hand through her hair, grabbing a bunch the strands and pulling at it. What a mess this was…

Her yo-yo chimed, the recorder ready.

Coccinelle cleared her throat, awkwardly voicing, "Look, Chat I... I'm sorry. There's, there's a lot going on right now and I'm stressed and exhausted and unsure and... I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I, I found something, a book, and we need to find it. And, there's a new fox hero, I think she's a hero, in Paris. I'm not too sure about her yet though and..."

She tugged at her hair, trailing. "Get in contact with me soon. We, we need to talk. We really need to talk. ASAP."

Unsure of what else to say, Coccinelle closed up the compact, ending the recording and hoping Chat would listen to it.

Dropping down into an alley, she allowed the transformation to drop, leaning against the wall.

Tikki plopped on her shoulders, slumping with exhaustion.

Alya slid down, the weight of the kwami seemingly too much for her legs to hold. Robotically, she pulled out a cookie, offering it to Tikki. "Lila has the book," Alya said.

"It's unlikely she'll give it to Coccinelle," Tikki murmured.

"I know," Alya groaned, slumping forward, leaning her head on her knees.

Tikki leaned over, patting her holder consolingly. She advised, "Just focus on one thing at a time. Get done what you can get done first."

Alya listed off, "Book, Chat, Marinette, Huli Jing..." She turned, sparing Tikki a wary glance. "Coccinelle."

The kwami faltered, then nodded in agreement.

They did need to talk, Tikki can agree. They haven't since she did reveal that Alya wasn't supposed to be Coccinelle, that it should have been her predecessor. That Tikki desired to be with her... even more so since there was a chance that Marinette would take her back. That she could be Ladybug again, as she was meant and needed to be.

But she wasn't Ladybug yet.

Alya was Coccinelle now.

And not only was there discourse between Coccinelle and Chat Noir, there was a discourse between her and Tikki.

Both were willing to put it on pause till other issues were contained but they would have to talk soon.

Tikki offered, "Perhaps you can befriend Lila? She hasn't met Alya yet."

Alya wrinkled her nose. "I rather snoop around her stuff."

Tikki gave her a disapproving look.

Alya ignored it, with a sigh, she stood up with a groan, rubbing the back of her neck. She pulled out her cell, checking the time. Thirty minutes to get back to school. Tikki floated up, offering, "I'm ready if you are."

Alya stared at the time, then slid her cell into her pocket, not answering her kwami as she turned and walked away. Behind her Tikki faltered for a moment, then she shook herself and darted after Alya, wiggling into a pocket.

The whole walk there Alya rolled over everything she can think of that she knew about Lila, focusing one problem at a time.

She had a liar to possibly appeal too.

Though if she was lucky, she may just be able to snoop through her stuff.

Alya hoped she'll be lucky.

The last thing she wanted was for Lila to have that book. That was a for sure.

* * *

For what felt like hours, Adrien stood still, staring at the black ring in his fingers, heart pounding as he took it in.

It was activated, and no Plagg in sight, pushing for cheese.

There was no Plagg anywhere.

"Pl-Plagg?" Adrien warily asked.

There was no response from the ring.

Jittery, he moved to slide the ring back on, worried and fretful for his kwami. This never happened before. The few times Adrien took off the ring Plagg never disappeared on him.

Only as he slid it back on, there was no response from the ring.

It was still black, there was no Plagg, and Adrien certainly wasn't Chat Noir.

He quickly slid it off his finger, shakily going back to his desk and setting the ring down, his heart hammering in his chest.

He stared at it, trembling.

He broke the miraculous.

He, he somehow broke it, now he'll never be Chat Noir again, there may now never be another Chat Noir ever. Clumsily, he opened his drawer and took out the black box that he had found Plagg in, he quickly set the ring inside and closed it up. He stared down at it, gripping the small box tightly.

What does he do now?

What can he do?

He can't ask Plagg.

He has no way of contacting Coccinelle.

There was the new fox, Huli Jing, but Adrien found a similar issue. No way to contact her.

So what can he do? What should he do? What, what should he, how does he…

 _"That's enough emotions for you today, Adrien."_

 _Calm down, Adrien._

Adrien leaned back, not moving. He focused on breathing. Just breath. Calm down. Don't think, don't stress. Just breath.

But each breath he took wasn't calming him down.

He was still queasy and nervous and scared and it wasn't working and he didn't know what to do.

There wasn't anyone he could turn to about this.

Not about the miraculous…

Shakily, he set the box down in his drawer, out of sight and out of mind, and reached for his cell, opening it and going to his text logs, looking to Marinette and Nino's names, their smiling icons peering back at him. He stared at the two, contemplative, tempted.

He reached for Marinette's icon.

He didn't care if Coccinelle was going to be upset, she could yell at him all she wants; he needed to this. He needed support.

He wanted Marinette.

But just as his finger touched the screen, ready to call Marinette, to let it all out, to be supported and find help; the screen went black.

Adrien jumped, sucking in a breath of alarm.

No, no, no, nononononono!

It couldn't be dead now!

Not now!

Desperately, Adrien probed and pushed at the buttons, trying to rouse some response from his cell.

It stayed dead in his hand.

And he didn't know Marinette's number off the top of his head.

Adrien slumped on his desk, a frustrating sting searing over his eyes. He spotted Marinette's charm resting on his desk. He reached for it, grasping it tightly. Beads clicked together, the red thread slimming over his skin in a tickling sensation.

For a moment he laid slumped at his desk, miraculous hidden from sight, holding tight to Marinette's charm.

He didn't hear the soft flutter of wings drawing near him. He didn't see the near black butterfly dipping towards his hand.

He did feel it when it slipped into the charm, and a soothing voice rang out in his head, giving Adrien a start.

 _"There's nothing more discouraging than having the world against you. To have everything go wrong when it shouldn't."_

Adrien took a shaky breath, trembling. This, he, he should...

 _"I can give you the power to make everything right. To make this world happier."_

Adrien paused. "Everything? I can make it all right and better?"

 _"So long as you are clever and punny, Wordplay."_

Adrien laughed, amused and relieved. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Coming to stop before the doorway to Fu's, Marinette paused. The last time she visited Fu, it wasn't a long time ago.

It was just a few days ago, wasn't it?

And yet, despite this, she felt different.

She was so nervous last time she here. So doubtful and unsure. That seemed so long ago. And now here she was, sure and confident, the necklace on her collar comfortable and fit. Her shoulders were straight as she knocked, adjusting her grip on the book.

Within a few minutes, Fu answered it, a warm smile already set on his lips. "Huli Jing," he greeted warmly. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

His gaze settled on the book in her grasp, blinking in slight surprise.

Wayzz popped out of Fu's pocket, gasping loudly as he stared at it.

Trixx leaned out of the purse slightly, teasing, "Real subtle Wayzz."

"How did you get that?!" Wayzz demanded, eyes wide.

"Um," Marinette started off.

"Some girl threw it in the trash," Trixx revealed.

"What?!"

With a curious and amused hum, Fu bid, "Come inside, would you?"

"Yes please," Marinette agreed, sparing a wary glance back, making sure no one would notice the kwamis.

Once Marinette was inside, Wayzz was darting around her, frowning as he looked over the book. "Who dare sully this?"

"How did this girl come by this book?" Fu asked.

"I don't know," Marinette revealed, presenting the book to the turtle kwami, letting him fretfully look it over, just to make sure it wasn't damaged. "I just walked out my bakery to see her throw it in the trash. Trixx was the one that spotted her with it."

"It looked like something some random kid shouldn't have," the kwami backed.

"Obviously," Wayzz huffed. He turned to Fu, reassuring, "It appears the book is undamaged, Master."

"Good," Fu bid, reaching for it.

Marinette handed it to him, not minding Trixx as she sat on Marinette's shoulder. The old Guardian drew away, looking over the book himself. He asked, "May I know the name of the girl who had this?"

"I think it's Lila," Marinette told him. "She's new here." With a grimace, she added, "She pretended she was me, the fox hero."

Intrigued, Fu opened the book, heading for the section with said hero. He ran a hand over the symbols, watching them reform.

 _Volipna._

He hummed to himself, considering this. "No idea how she came across this book?" he checked.

"None."

"This is concerning," Wayzz voiced.

"At least we got the book back," Trixx voiced optimistically.

"But how did it end up in some girl's grasp?" Wayzz pushed. "A girl, to our knowledge, shouldn't have it." Wayzz looked to his master. "I do not recall a girl named Lula ever receiving a miraculous from us."

"Certainly something to look into," Fu agreed. To Marinette, he requested, "Keep an eye on this girl."

Marinette nodded.

Fu glanced to Trixx and the kwami floated up, suggesting to Marinette, "Perhaps it's time to head back? The book is secured and your hour lunch is almost up."

Marinette jerked. "It is almost over!"

"Huli Jing will make it in time!" Trixx promised. "And Paris should get used to seeing a new fox."

"Bye Master Fu!" Marinette called out, hurrying away.

"Have a good day Huli Jing," Fu called after her, closing up the book, peering at it.

Wayzz drew near, frowning.

Tucking the book under his arm, Fu drew near the chest, opening it up to look down at the last dormant miraculous he had.

The bee comb stayed still, gleaming under the small bit of light that slid in. "Do you think we should really awaken Pollen?" Wayzz asked.

"Let's observe first," Fu reasoned. Just to be sure this curious girl, this Lila, wasn't a danger, and to see how the partnership will shape now that Huli Jing was officially a part of the heroes.

If Coccinelle still clung too tightly to the earrings, a fire element that matches a bee could help burn her away.

And Fu had just the specific chosen mind.

A certain green-eyed boy, who could elementally match with fire, and was conveniently friends with Huli Jing and already miraculous aware.

Fu turned to Wayzz as the turtle god jerked, his eyes going wide in surprise.

"Wayzz?" Fu asked.

"Master," Wayzz murmured as he turned to Fu. "She was reawakened. He is active again."

Fu blinked in surprise then nodded, closing up the chest and putting the book away.

* * *

Gabriel was a private person.

Always has been, will continue to be.

And as any private person can declare, he doesn't appreciate his privacy invaded.

And his privacy was invaded.

Gabriel had found the hard sought book he had obtained was gone from his safe. Thankfully Duusu was still there, but the book was gone without a hint of how it was taken.

How it was stolen was lost to Gabriel.

He had the most high-class system of security, it would be hard for anyone to break into his home, and none knew that he had a safe under the painting. He was always careful to keep this hidden.

Nathalie didn't know.

Gorilla didn't.

Certainly not Adrien.

Or, so Gabriel had suspected.

Adrien was curiously nervous before the painting, Gabriel noting that his son was making an effort to play dumb, and with how stressed Adrien was, Gabriel worried that any push could cause an akumatization.

But Adrien may know more than he let on.

That he had that guilty look Gabriel knew well.

But, if Adrien did take the book, there was a wonder of how. Gabriel always made sure to close it securely when he leaves. He wouldn't dare leave Duusu or any of his possessions to risky chance. They were too precious.

The only logical explanation was that he didn't. That for once he didn't completely close up and hide away his safe. Gabriel can reluctantly confess that such a thing wasn't an impossibility. But it was still very unlikely for Gabriel was usually so careful.

His thoughts fluttered to another possibility, to a certain blond, green-eyed cat hero.

Gabriel quickly dismissed those thoughts.

His son was more confident than that cat, who bowed down to false Coccinelle, one that was much too headstrong to be a Ladybug. Black Cat she could possibly pull off, but bearing the light was not her strength.

Gabriel also cannot see the Turtle looking to another Agreste.

The Butterfly was lost, and the Peacock had failed to find Nooroo, all he managed to do was save Trixx. And now that his wife was lost, Gabriel was left guarding his miraculous jealously. He was sure time was nearing to allow the peacock miraculous a chance to go to a new bird, but he was unwilling to release the jewel yet.

And now due to the theft, Gabriel was clinging to it all the more.

A glance back to make sure he was alone, he slid the miraculous out of his pocket, the green blue jewel shining at him.

If he could not leave it in the safe locked away, then on his person seemed more fit a solution.

It was a solid precaution, Gabriel deemed.

He does notice that many of the akuma thus far are close to his son in some shape or form. If one got too close, better to be ready.

Gabriel repocketed the jewel, turning considering eyes towards his wife.

The golden painting smiled back at him, honey green eyes warm.

He needed that book.

His best speculation was that Adrien had it, by his nervousness around this painting. Gabriel had looked into Nathalie and Gorilla, neither had the book or seemed aware of the painting's importance.

Gabriel was inclined to check his son one last time.

The book did contain information on miraculouses, information Adrien was unlikely to translate. But he would be drawn in with Ladybug and Chat Noir present in that book. And other heroes within.

Brooch safely out of sight, Gabriel headed for his son's room, set to find the book, to see if Adrien truly had it or not.

Before Adrien's door, Gabriel knocked.

He was surprised when he got a response, a very jesting response.

 _"Who's there?"_

"Adrien it's your father," Gabriel called out, moving to open the door. He surprised when the door slammed shut in response. "Adrien!"

 _"Nuh uh! That's not the rule! You say who's there!"_

"Adrien, I'm not in the moo—"

There was a loud, joyous laugh on the other side. _"You're never in the mood these days! But I'll tell you the answer: gone."_

The door gave under Gabriel's push, and he stiffened as his gaze locked to his son's window, the boy sitting on the window frame, ready to jump. "Adrien!" Gabriel called out in fear, rushing towards him.

His son turned to him, wearing a mask and offering him a huge, bright smile. "Don't worry! I'm feeling lucky!" To add to his point, Adrien rattled some charm Gabriel didn't recognize that was on his wrist. "Besides Father, I have to leave the nest someday!"

Adrien dropped down, just as Gabriel reached the window and was left reaching for his son. He stared, gaping as his son flew away on great, white wings, joyous laughter filling the air with him. Wings that looked similar to a butterfly's wings. A feature Gabriel almost felt was a mockery to him.

Gabriel stared after his son, feeling cold and scared.

It happened.

How, how did this happen?

Gabriel shook his head and brought out his brooch, thankful that he did have her on his person.

He was going to save his son.

He was not going to leave this to heroes that were ill fit.

The instant he clasped it to his chest, Duusu darted out, the little peacock yawning and stretching. But when her pink settled on Gabriel, they shrunk down, her small body stiffening. As her face bloomed red, the kwami ready to snarl at him, Gabriel cut, "Duusu."

She faltered at the tense, scared tone, her eyes growing as she blinked at him, catching on that something was amiss.

"Fan spread."

* * *

There seemed to be a new tension at school that afternoon.

Specifically from Chloe, pure heat rolling off of her in waves as she watched the crowd gathered around Lila, the girl making a huge sob story about her akumatization, how terrifying it was.

"Boo hoo," Chloe huffed with her arms crossed, "she's been an akuma. So has everyone else!"

"Akumas are unique to Paris," Ali pointed out beside Chloe, observing the crowd alongside her. "It's bound to be scary to someone new." Turning towards Chloe as she scoffed and grumbled, he pointed out, "You haven't been an akuma yet, you have no idea what the experience is like."

Chloe gave Ali a mean glare.

Sabrina piped up "No one else has been so dramatic with it! She's obviously going over the top about it."

"See, Sabrina sees sense," Chloe declared, waving to the redhead. "She's just being an attention hog."

Ali just peered at them, calm as ever. With a slight shake of his head, he turned and peered down, watching Lila soak up the reassurances with a watery smile.

Whether she truly needed this or not, Ali couldn't say. Chloe was right that many of the akuma victims themselves are fine, aside from a linger of what upset them in the first place. They didn't seem to need reassurance and were able to get by with their lives. To see someone desire so much reassurance was… surprising in comparison.

But he does factor in that Lila was new, and everyone was going to react differently to everything. Being an akuma included. Ali was happy to see so many of their classmates were willing to step up and comfort the new student, reassure that she as an akuma victim did nothing wrong.

By Chloe's scowl, she didn't agree. But it was true. Hold the blame to one, the blame should go to all.

Lila was a blameless victim like all others.

Ali blinked as Lila looked up, meeting his gaze. With a broad smile, she waved him down, urging him to join the crowd. Beside him, Chloe released an irritated growl. Ali advised, "You and Lila should talk. Also, you should apologize Chloe."

"Me?!" Chloe snapped. Ali made an affirming hum, walking away and heading down, inclined to be with the group; leaving a seething Chloe behind. "If anyone deserves an apology it's me!" Chloe grumbled under her breath. "I was harassed!"

Sabrina nodded, glaring down at Lila. She pointed down with a gasp as Lila took advantage of Ali being close and clung to his arm, leaning on his person and batting her eyes.

Chloe's eye twitched.

This brat was really driving her up the wall.

And Chloe wasn't the only one.

Outside the crowd, watching from the shadows, Alya was equally unimpressed and irritated. Of all the akumas she's faced so far, this was the first victim to be this… needy. No one else needed this much comfort and reassurance. It was so… over the top.

There was a tap at her side.

Alya looked down, seeing Tikki leaning out of her bag, waving to Lila.

Alya made a face.

Tikki gave her a look.

Alya sighed, slumping with reluctance. Then she stood up and straightened. Book, she reminded. She had to get that book. One thing at a time. The book was a must get back.

She drew near the crowd, easily slipping around the bodies and approaching Lila as she leaned on Ali's side, the prince tolerable of it, though his attention was on Ivan, asking the large boy how his relationship with Mylene was going.

Alya took in Lila's annoyed pout before clearing her throat, turning olive eyes to her. Alya waved, greeting, "Hey."

Lila smiled, returning, "Hi."

"I'm glad to see you're doing ok. Being an akuma can be pretty freaky," Alya started off, set to appeal to Lila.

She may not like it, but it was the easiest way to find that book.

At least till she knew where Lila's locker and home was.

* * *

With a great leap, Huli Jing dropped down to the side of the school, the transformation dropping as she landed on her feet. Trixx twirled about, long ears perked, tail wagging. "You made it in time!" Trixx promised. "I hear students!"

That meant no one had slipped into their respective classes yet.

Marinette had time.

"Thank goodness," Marinette muttered, opening her purse for Trixx. As soon the kwami was hidden, Marinette raced for the school, just in time to catch the bell that dispersed the crowd. Marinette paused, confused to see Alya talking to Lila, keeping her focus as Ali drew away to head to class with everyone else.

Why was Alya talking to Lila?

There was a bounce at her side as Trixx nudged her with the purse. A silent reminder that she had to go.

Marinette moved, hurrying along and missing the figure that dropped down on a building, opposite of the school, watching her run in.

Wordplay smiled.

In the classroom, Marinette settled beside Alya, giving her an odd look, persisting in ignoring the fact of Lila sliding into Nino's seat, ready to sit next to Adrien again.

Alya paused, returning Marinette's odd look with her own. "What?" Alya asked.

Marinette raised a brow, a bit put off. She cautiously braved, "Chatting with Lila?" It didn't look like Coccinelle was impressed with Lila at all, she had a bad reaction to her. It was surprising for Marinette to see Alya make an effort to talk to her. Even more so since Alya didn't hide away her dislike.

Chloe was a prime example of this.

Alya faltered, turning a sheepish glance towards Lila.

Said girl was oblivious to them, impatiently staring at the door, no doubt waiting for Adrien.

"Um," Alya started off, grabbing some strands of her hair and rolling them through her fingers. "She doesn't seem so bad," Alya lied, "and it was her first akumatization. I'm up to give her a break, give her a chance?"

That even sounded weak to Alya's ears.

And by the curious look Marinette was giving her, she caught on.

Alya quickly redirected, "Do you not like Lila?"

Marinette spared her a glance, pursing her lips. She confessed, "She kinda rubs me wrong." Not only was she clinging to her Adrien, she was making outrageous declarations of being the fox hero.

Marinette wasn't impressed with that.

Peering at Marinette in surprise, Alya offered her a small smile. She offered quietly, "You have good instincts."

Marinette heard, making her smile.

The whole class jerked when the door slammed open and Mendeleiev prowled even, giving them all a mean glare.

She settled her glare on Adrien's seat.

Loudly, she declared, "I heard Lahiffe was out today, but not Agreste. Where is Agreste?"

All eyes turned nervously to Adrien's seat.

Lila shifted, unsteady with this sort of attention and to have Mendeleiev peer at her. "Well then, Agreste will be marked absent today. Also, Rossi, it appears you did not get the memo, but there are assigned seats throughout the year. When Lahiffe returns, you give it up to him, am I clear?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

With a grunt, Mendeleiev went to the desk, ready to start the class. Before she could, the door opened, and everyone tensed to see an akuma in the doorway, one dressed in a casual like suit, with a top hat with two bells fashioned on it, held there by a blue ribbon. He flashed them a smile as he walked in, his gaze settling on Marinette.

Mendeleiev rounded on him, demanding, "Who do you think you are coming in here interrupting _my_ class?"

With a bright smile and flashy bow, the akuma introduced, "I am Wordplay! And I'm here to give away freebees!"

He rose up, and took off his hat. He patted it a few times and beamed as shining white bees dropped out and dove towards Mendeleiev. The teacher squealed in alarm, scrambling back from those bees. She fled from the room, racing past the akuma as he calmly strolled deeper into the room, the bees hot in her tail.

Turning the class, Wordplay waved away their worries. "Never fear! They'll disappear once she's out of the school."

Chloe rose up, prowling towards Wordplay. "Adrien! You're an akuma!"

Wordplay turned to her in surprise, leaning back as Chloe leaned into his space, crossing her arms as she scolded, "Don't tell me you became an akuma just because of our fight."

Wordplay chuckled, declaring, "No, Purrincess, it wasn't our fight I reassure." Before anyone could move to get Chloe away, Wordplay took off his hat and set it on Chloe's head. In a flash of white light, Chloe no longer stood there but a blonde and white cat instead.

"Chloe!" Sabrina cried out in horror.

The cat let out a loud yowl of displeasure.

Wordplay turned, drawing near the steps.

He ignored Lila as she flinched away.

Ignored Alya as she rose up, guarded and ready.

His gaze just stayed on Marinette, he peered back at him with guarded alarm, taking him in, not moving. She jumped a little when he took her hand, bringing it up to press a kiss on her knuckles. "Hope you don't mind Princess," Wordplay murmured, gaze still locked on her. "But I've also come to spirit you away."

The bells on Wordplay's hat glowed, chimes sounding out. From the hat, light surged forward, wrapping around them.

"No!" Alya cried out, reaching for Marinette.

But all she grabbed was air.

Wordplay and Marinette were gone.

Heart pounding, Alya turned and raced out of the classroom, set to get her friend back.

Behind their desk, Ali drew near from where he stood in his seat, looking down to see Marinette's purse left on the ground. It opened just enough for him to see a wide-eyed fox peek out to him.

Ali's heart skipped a nervous beat.

Marinette didn't have Trixx.

And she was alone with an akuma.

* * *

As soon as Coccinelle was one the roofs, she was calling Chat, frantic to get in contact with him. It happened. What she feared would happen happened. An akuma went after Marinette.

Adrien went after Marinette.

Why he did was beyond her but he did and she was in danger now and the damn cat wasn't answering her!

"Chat!" Coccinelle cried as she ran, frantically looking about, trying to find Marinette and Wordplay. "I need you to get past this! Marinette's in danger! Hawkmoth released another akuma today! This akuma, Wordplay, he took Marinette! We need to save her!"

She stopped, looking about, scared for Marinette. "Please Chat, I am sorry for what I said earlier. Don't let this get in the way of our job. Don't let Marinette get hurt over this. If you truly care for her, you'll help me save her." Coccinelle ended the message, staring down at her yo-yo.

She hoped he'll come.

Between the two of them, Chat Noir was the hunter.

He had sharper senses than her, was better at finding akumas than her.

He was going to be needed for this, for Coccinelle didn't know Adrien well, and she had no idea where he would take Marinette.

She went off in a random direction, hoping she was right in her guess, she hoped Chat would come through and join her.

If another akuma wasn't enough to push him to join her again, perhaps Marinette in danger will be enough.

Back at Francoise Dupont, Ali burst out of the school, Marinette's purse bouncing at his side as he ran off. As soon as she heard that there was no one else around, Trixx darted out of the purse and floated into the open, her gaze sharp, ears perked up and curving about, searching for her holder. Behind her Ali froze, watching the kwami look about, struggling to keep quiet as she listened.

After a few seconds, he caved and asked, "Anything?"

Trixx's ear twitched towards him and she shook her head. "I can't hear her. She's not close."

"Somewhere far from the school then," Ali murmured, frowning as he drew near the kwami, conscious that she shouldn't be seen. He asked, "Can you not find your miraculous?" Marinette would still be wearing it.

Trixx shook her head, turning to where she felt Tikki's energy. "I can only sense another kwami. I can't sense my own jewel."

Ali gaped at her. "That's not helpful," he uttered.

Trixx turned to him, giving him a helpless shrug. "I know my miraculous is still Paris. That's for sure!"

Ali gave Trixx a wary pout. Then he turned and looked about, scrambling as he tried to think of what he knew of Adrien. He was Marinette's crush, Chloe's childhood friend, best friend of Nino who was curiously gone from his side…

"Perhaps Nino is the cause of Adrien being an akuma?" Ali guessed.

"Hard to say," Trixx said. "But that doesn't help us find them."

It didn't.

Ali slumped, turning about, scrambling to think of anything he knew of Adrien that could clue in where Adrien would take Marinette.

Ali paused when he saw the Eiffel Tower.

Chloe mentioned something to him about Adrien being a sappy romantic.

And Adrien, Ali was sure, did have a mutual crush on Marinette.

And what spot was more romantic than the Eiffel Tower?

"To the tower!" Ali ordered, pointing to it, firm and sure.

Trixx blinked at him, turning to peer at the Eiffel Tower as well. Up to give it a shot, she echoed, "To the tower." She dove into the purse as Ali raced towards it. He hoped he was right.

Marinette needed Trixx.

As the prince raced towards the Eiffel Tower, he didn't see the frantic Coccinelle pause, watching him go to the Eiffel Tower.

A prince she knows Marinette was friends with.

Coccinelle pursued Ali.

* * *

"You could say that Eiffel you," Wordplay joked as he presented the Eiffel Tower to Marinette, pleased to note that they were largely alone with a small crowd today. None even noticed them appearing before the Eiffel Tower.

And they were unlikely to notice.

Marinette blinked at the tower in surprised, then turned and gave Wordplay a flat stare.

He simply beamed back, amused.

"You're a punner," she murmured, starting to reconsider her crush.

"The punniest of punny!" Wordplay proudly declared. He took off his hand, turning it upside down and said with a cheesy grin, "You can even say that I'm the cat's meow."

A glowing white cat peeked out of his top hat, mewing cutely, it's voice having a slight echo to it. Marinette instinctively caught the cat as it leaped to her. She blinked in surprise, not quite feeling a physical surface under her hand, but a warm, comforting heat. She turned to Wordplay, eyeing him warily. "Why are we here, Adri, um, Wordplay?"

"A couple of reasons," he confirmed, setting the hat back on his head. "One, for us to go on an official date, mon amour."

Marinette jerked at the pet name, face going entirely red.

Wordplay grinned, eyes shining with glee.

Marinette cleared her throat, quickly looking away and reaching up to rub at her ear. "O-oh, uh, ye-yeah, I, I guess our date was um, interrupted." She finished with a shy giggle.

Wordplay hummed lightly, adjusting the cuff of his sleeve.

Marinette paused, catching sight of the charm she gave Adrien.

He still had it.

She bets her miraculous that's his possessed item.

"That's the other thing I wanted to do," he revealed, "to talk and let the cat out of the bag." The cat in her arms poofed away. "The "date" you went on last time wasn't with me, but a copy."

"What?" Marinetet asked.

"The akuma tricked you Marinette, I never got the chance to ask you out on a date."

Marinette faltered. "So we never…" She jumped as Wordplay drew near, taking her hands in his.

"Not officially no," he confirmed softly. "But now…"

Marinette blushed, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

She can't deny that there was raw delight racing through her. Adrien wanted to go on an official date with her. To be with her. Officially. He wanted her too.

But, she didn't want it like this, their date to be born from him being an akuma. The secret fox breathed in, working on calming herself down. She had to be smart about this. Adrien was an akuma right now. Akumas were genuine and set in their interest, they were also under influence.

This, she wanted this being real, not with him as an akuma.

She intertwined their fingers, offering him a smile, her blue eyes lingering on the charm she gave him. She met his gaze, echoing, "A date sounds good to me."

Wordplay beamed, brightest beam she's ever seen on an akuma. So bright and happy that she faltered a little, guilty of the thought of tricking him. But if she could do this right with subtlety…

Marinette never got the chance.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye and looked over to see Ali drawing near, her purse hanging from his shoulders. Before Marinette could even think of a plan to get Trixx back, there was a shout that made her and Wordplay jerk.

"Wordplay!"

They looked over to see Coccinelle dive down, landing near them, her eyes locked on them.

Beside Marinette, Wordplay scoffed. "Terribly sorry mon amour," he bid, bringing her hands up for another kiss to her knuckles. "But I hate to keep a lady waiting."

As Coccinelle charged, she wound up stumbling as the most beautiful dress washed over her, a dress that was much too hard to move in. Much less fight.

Marinette gasped in delight, going starry eyed as she looked it over. "Oh, that's gorgeous."

Wordplay preened. "I'm glad you like it."

"Marinette!" Coccinelle snapped.

"Sorry," Marinette cried out, sheepish.

Laughing, Wordplay gave a bow. "So sorry, but it's time for me to slip away." Wings sprouted from his back and he flew off, eager to lead Coccinelle away from Marinette away.

"Oh no!" Coccinelle called after him. "You're not getting awaaaah!"

Just as she moved to reel him in with her yo-yo, she squeaked as she slipped, landing on the ground with a loud grunt. Coccinelle laid still, surprised. Then she sat up and looked back, glaring to see a banana peel on the ground. "Seriously?"

Marinette hurried over to Coccinelle, helping her up. All the while Coccinelle tugged at the dress, struggling to get it off so she could pursue Wordplay. Marinette quickly went around, unzipping her. Just as Ali ran up to join the two girls.

"You two ok?" Ali asked as Coccinelle stepped out of the dress.

"I'm fine," Marinette promised.

"I'll be better once Chat joins and we get the possessed item," Coccinelle declared.

"It's the lucky charm I gave Adrien," Marinette revealed.

"Got it," Coccinelle said, ready to race after Wordplay.

"Wait!" Marientte cried, grabbing Coccinelle's shoulders and stopping her. At Coccinelle's impatience glance, Marinette narrowed her eyes back, stating, "Wordplay isn't going to let you get close Coccinelle. You're going to need to catch him off guard."

Coccinelle blinked at her, then crossing her arms, she stated, "It's going to be obvious you're working with me."

"It doesn't have to be Marinette," Ali piped in, drawing near and setting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You could try Nino. Wordplay may not expect him."

Coccinelle gave him an odd look. "Nino?"

"Nino has been absent from Adrien's side," Marinette backed.

"He could have something to do with Adrien's akuma," Ali backed.

Marinette continued, "And if Nino came out on his own…"

"Wordplay wouldn't suspect that," Coccinelle murmured. She nodded. "Alright, you two get to safety. I'll fetch Nino. Since this is Adrien, I don't think he would endanger anyone but…"

"You also have Chat Noir," Marinette reminded.

"And Huli Jing," Ali included.

"Right," Coccinelle huffed, turning a doubtful gaze outwards, frowning.

No sign of either of them.

Not encouraging.

Grimacing, she gave the two a nod, and tore off, her cape flapping behind her. Left alone, Marinette grabbed Ali's wrist and dragged him out of sight. She turned to him, asking, "Where's Trixx—"

She got her answer when the kwami darted out of the purse and slammed her small frame against Marinette's face. Marinette jumped, surprised, then relaxed, chuckling softly as she cupped Trixx. "I'm ok," she reassured, giving Trixx a fond scratch behind her ear.

The kwami gave her a nuzzle before drawing away, stating, "We should avoid such things in the future."

"Agreed."

Near them Ali made happy sounds, starry-eyed from the girl and kwami fluff.

"Ears up!"

Huli Jing turned to Ali, crouching down and waving to him. "I'm going to get you to safety first, then I'll head to Wordplay."

Ali gasped, eyes going wide. "This is the first time you're taking me out as a hero… I wish I was more casually dressed for this."

"Ali!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

As Ali shook with excitement, Huli rolled her eyes, holding the prince up with piggyback, relieved that the miraculous enhanced her strength and that she could carry him easily. Ali secured, Huli tore off, set to get him to safety before looking for Wordplay.

As she went, carrying the prince away to somewhere safe, she was oblivious to the hidden figure that watched her go, staying hidden from sight of the heroes below. Fabric like feathers rustled as the figure moved, frosty blue eyes, bright against a black sclera, turned towards where Wordplay went off, set to follow.

Wings stretched, ready to fly after his son, cleanse the akuma himself. Before he could take off, he heard a shuffle of movement behind him.

The being reacted, whipping out a fan and swinging the plated feathers.

A _ching_ went through the air as they slammed against a glowing green shield, held up by an arm that had a shell patterned guard clasped to a thin wrist. The being's eyes locking onto a black Asian conical hat with a green pattern on it.

The being faltered, withdrawing the fan, but not entirely relaxing.

There was a chuckle under the conical cat, it moved up, revealing humorous brown eyes. "Haute Roi," came the greeting. "Flying again I see? Good for you."

"Xuanwu." Haute Roi completely withdrew, folding up the fan and standing poised before the short turtle. "Peeking out for once."

Xuanwu chuckled, tilting his hat. "My time to be needed has become rather fleeting these days. But as of now, I do need to peek out. There's something we need to discuss, Haute Roi."

Haute turned, fabric based feathers rustling. "Later," he declared.

Xuanwu set a hand on the peacock's elbow, pausing him. "Your son will be fine, Haute Roi. Paris still stands. He'll be taken cared for."

Frosty eyes glared down at Xuanwu. "What do you want old Turtle."

"Something curious came into my possession, and I wonder if you may know of it."

Haute Roi stared down at Xuanwu.

The turtle hero peered at him calmly, expectant.

Haute's hand curled into a fist, the peacock hero twitchy and restless, desiring to save his son.

"It'll be just a moment of your time Haute. I promise you, Adrien will be fine."

Haute's eyes narrowed at him, then turned, watching a young fox race by, going to where Wordplay went. "The new fox," Haute muttered, watching her go.

"She's quite lucky," Xuanwu promised. "Now come, you will want to see this. And if Wordplay isn't cleansed in the next ten minutes, I'll let you go."

"This better be good old man."

* * *

Nino's foot tapped on sync with soft beats as he played his music, his body rocking with the flow, his headphones set on his ears, filling his world with only his music. It filled his thoughts. Filled his senses.

Nothing but music.

Nothing else in his world existed.

And certainly no jealous thoughts of Adrien and Marinette, how the were dating now. Marinette probably sitting in his seat, holding hands, Marinette leaning on him, kissi—

"Damnit," Nino muttered, pressing his fingers to his scalp and running them through his short hair. He glared down at his desk, his soothing music now dull white noise in his ears. He was so frustrated and done.

He wanted to be at school with them.

He wanted to be completely ok seeing them.

He wanted to tease them.

He wanted to get exaggerated with how lovey dovey they would be.

He wanted to roll his eyes and smile with genuine fondness as they made each other their entire world.

But he couldn't.

The thought of going to school and seeing them… it left his stomach churning, an uncomfortable jealous pit sitting in his stomach. He hated it. He hated this feeling. He hated that it was there. He hated that it was keeping him away from school and away from his friends but he wasn't sure he could act like everything was ok if he went and…

He wanted too.

He wanted to at least act like everything was ok.

That this was great.

His friend as happy!

Nino was happy for him, but, he was also…

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

He wished he could just turn this off.

Marinette wasn't interested in him. It was clear as the light of day during the events of Animan, when he raced into her room, Marinette locking the door behind them. As her father struggled to open the door, Nino saw her collection of pictures.

Of Adrien.

She had a crush on Adrien.

She adored him.

And Nino learned that Adrien evidently did like Marinette back but also wanted to help Nino get with her but that would've been an impossible task because she…

Nino thought he could do the same.

He should be able to do the same.

But, evidently, he wasn't as strong as he liked to believe.

He couldn't ignore these lingering feelings as he wanted too, they weren't gone like he wanted. He wished they were. He wished he could just snap his feelings and all romantic interest in Marinette was just evaporated from his person.

But they stayed.

Her blue eyes still gleamed when she looked back to him, lovely and vibrant, shining with bits silver when they were in the light, or looking more green when she was in the dark.

She brought a calm, secure warmth when she was by his side.

Her energy and optimism and how fluid she could be boosted him up inspired him.

She was a flame.

She drew people to her, she offered them warmth and guidance, security and reassurance. If bothered enough, she would flare out, stand her ground, flash the heat of her fire at any that did a wrong.

He had wondered and feared a few times if Chloe had smothered that flame, and yet, a few times, Nino saw that she didn't. Marinette still flared out time to time.

She stood up, she fought back, she braved dangers for others.

She was so courageous and fierce and kind and warm and…

Nino was screwed.

He didn't know what to do.

He slumped at his desk, sighing. He had hoped that if he skipped out today, he could sort out these feelings, maybe find a way to smother these feelings for Marinette. He had hoped but…

Nino jumped with a shout as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He fell to the floor, headphones messed up, staring up with wide eyes to see Coccinelle looming over him, looking fretful and apologetic. She held out a gloved hand, apologizing, "Sorry."

"S-s'ok," he uttered, shaken up to see the hero suddenly appearing in his room. He accepted her hand, letting her pull him up. "What, ah, what can I do for you, C-Coccinelle?" he asked, still a little shaken up and flustered.

Serious determination washed over Coccinelle, making her straighten up as she peered up at him, all business now. "I need your help," she stated bluntly.

Nino stared down at her, surprised. "You, you need… my help?" he uttered slowly.

Him?

Who often coward in akuma attacks?

He did what he could to not be in akuma attacks?

Coccinelle needed him?

Nino was a bit unsure about this...

Coccinelle was sure.

"Adrien's an akuma," she stated as she peered at him, watching him go stiff in surprise.

"H-he's what?" he uttered.

She repeated, bringing out her yo-yo, "He's an akuma. Wordplay, every pun he makes comes to life." She turned the yo-yo to Nino, letting him watch footage from a the news.

That was Adrien on screen.

Adrien as an akuma.

As of now, he stood before a group of wary children, smiling down at them.

 _"Looks like it's going to rain cats and dogs!"_ Nino heard him say aloud.

The bells on Adrien's hat glowed and glowing puppies and kittens fell from the sky and into the cheering children's arms.

With a giddy laugh, Wordplay ran off, escaping Officer Roger as he pursued.

Coccinelle closed up the yo-yo, cutting off the footage. "It was pointed out to me that Wordplay isn't going to let me get close. But you're his friend. Maybe you can help me. His possessed item is a charm Marinette gave him."

Nino looked away, feeling the icy pit of jealousy seep out, silently struggling to push it away.

Coccinelle looked to him, wary and hopeful. "Will you help me get that charm?"

Help save Adrien.

Nino nodded.

"I will," he promised.

Coccinelle gave him a thankful smile, they went to his window. She paused, looking at the roofs. Then she opened her yo-yo, tapping the small screen, frowning. Nino drew near, wary but ready. "Coccinelle?" he asked when she made no move.

She looked up to him.

With a sigh, she revealed in a tired, frustrated low tone, "No Chat Noir yet."

Nino gave her an odd blink.

That was odd.

He knows that Coccinelle and Chat Noir weren't as thick as thieves, their relationship purely business; Chat Noir was usually good about showing up, devoted to the cause of heroing and helping Coccinelle.

So to hear that Chat hasn't appeared yet… that was concerning.

"Perhaps he's just caught up?" Nino offered.

"I doubt it," Coccinelle sighed. She made Nino squawk in surprise when she suddenly pulled him close and threw out her yo-yo. All he got for a warning was, "Watch your head." before he was pulled forward, screaming as he went flying through Paris.

Nino really rather never go on this ride ever again.

* * *

With great leaps and bounds, Huli Jing neared Wordplay cautiously, moving slightly as she went. With Wordplay able to make some sort of pun come to life in some way, being confronting was not the way to go.

If she could surprise him, maybe she can get her charm from his wrist and—

She jumped when Wordplay whipped around and pointed to her with finger guns, greeting with eager levity, "Hey Foxy Lady!"

Huli blinked at him, then relaxed, offering the akuma a smile and returning, "Hey Wordplay! You're being pretty punny today."

He set a hand on his chest, scoffing and shaking his head fondly. "You flatterer," he jested. "But you're not wrong! Actually, I have you know that I'm pretty and punny all the time!"

She dropped down beside him, blue eyes glancing to her charm. She stood up, tail twitching behind her, ears pointed towards him. "All the time?" she asked.

"It's my natural charm," he declared, a glowing rose appearing in his hand, Wordplay holding it up and posing dramatically with it. "It makes me quite the ladies man."

Huli raised a brow at that.

She jerked when he suddenly pointed the rose to her, stating, "But I am sorry to reveal, Vixen, that my heart's already taken. No fox is going to tempt me away."

She offered him a smile, blue eyes shining. "I reassure you Wordplay, my purpose isn't to tempt you away."

He hummed, glancing at the charm on his wrist, very aware that is her intended purpose. The rose evaporated as Wordplay turned to her, his smile easy. He noted, "You foxes are pretty notorious for being sneaky. And thieving." He tilted his head. "You were planning to swipe my charm?" He tsked, and scolded, "Swiper no swiping!"

Before Huli could realize what he was doing and evade him, he tapped her nose and in a flash of light, she found him looming over her, Huli now a real actual fox, with a blue headband wrapped around her head, with holes big enough for her ears to stick. Her miraculous hung from her neck, still gleaming with golden stripes.

Above her, Wordplay cooed, "Aw, you make a cute Swiper!"

"Real funny Wordplay," Huli huffed.

"I think you mean punny," he said with a wink, leaning down and giving her a finger gun.

Huli jumped forward, jaws ready.

"Woah!" Wordplay called out, jerking back and leaving her fangs to close with a click. He praised, "Clever fox!"

He danced around her as Huli followed, her gaze set on him. He continued teasingly, "But I'm no dumb bunny!" He was transformed in a shimmer, transforming into a gray and blond bunny, one that clasped his hands, making the charm in his wrist click as beads rolled about, and tilted his head cutely, declaring, "But I am damn cute."

Huli jumped at him, and Wordplay jumped away, declaring, "Sorry Huli! This is fun, but I am late! For a very important date! And I better hop to it!" With a great leap, the bunny leaped away with a jolly shout, leaving the fox to peer after him, ears folding back.

Well, this made things harder…

Huli turned as Coccinelle and Nino dropped down beside her, Nino shaking, and Coccinelle just staring at Huli.

She noted, "He turned you into an actual fox."

"He actually turned me into Swiper," Huli confirmed, glancing at her paw.

"There's a talking fox," Nino uttered.

"Huli Jing," Huli corrected, "I'm the new hero in town, Nino."

"The talking fox know my name."

"Focus," Coccinelle stressed, shooting Nino a look.

"Wordplay went back to the Eiffel Tower," Huli informed, rolling Coccinelle's yo-yo about. "At least I think, he said he had an important date and I'm assuming it's with Marinette." Thank goodness she had fur right now so she wouldn't blush.

"Hey!" Coccinelle snapped, making Huli jump, blinking her blue eyes at the point Coccinelle was giving her. "That's my yo-yo!"

Huli froze, blinking to see that yes, she had swiped Coccinelle's yo-yo.

This was a big no no.

Huli's ears went down, sheepish and flustered. "I'm sorry!" she cried, "He turned me into Swiper so…"

"Just give it back," Coccinelle said, holding her hand out.

Huli moved to give the yo-yo back, then the magic kicked in, and Swiper's nature overtook her. She popped the yo-yo in her mouth, turned tail, and sped away with a muffled shout of, "MINE!"

Coccinelle and Nino stared after her.

Nino was gaping.

Coccinelle's eye was twitching. Lowly, Coccinelle uttered, "I don't have the patience for this."

She tore off, shouting, "Huli Jing give my yo-yo back now!"

But Huli just kept racing away, shouting out past the yo-yo, "Minemineminemineminemine."

Nino was left alone, watching Coccinelle chase the talking fox around, trying to get her yo-yo back. "This is weird," he decided, looking away and turning towards the Eiffel Tower, where Huli Jing mentioned Wordplay went.

Nino narrowed his eyes and ran there.

If that was where Wordplay was, then that's where Nino will be.

He didn't know what happened, what would lead to Adrien becoming an akuma, but he wasn't going to hide away from this.

Nothing would get in the way of him seeing his friend.

* * *

Wordplay frowned as he returned to the Eiffel Tower, finding that Marinette was gone as he had feared. Still, he had a fair idea that she probably returned home.

Wordplay stood for a moment on the beams of the Eiffel Tower, planning out what pun to say to Marinette when he saw her again.

Sweep her off her feet was for sure.

Declaring that she was his moon and presenting her a little moon was also appealing.

Comparing her beauty to a rose.

And—

"Adrien!"

Wordplay gave a start, looking down to see Nino looking up to him, drawing near. Surprised, Wordplay happily shouted out, "Nino! My Bro!"

Wordplay jumped, drifting down and landing beside Nino. "You're out and about! This is wonderful, even more since we need to talk…" Wordplay froze, looking alarmed, taking in how Nino peered back warily, looking determined yet unsure.

"Nino," he whispered, reaching and setting a hand on Nino's shoulders. "I know when you're upset you play music. Did, did you sneeze on the beet and the beet got sicker?" Wordplay asked in alarm, presenting a white beet with x's for eyes.

Nino gave Wordplay a flat stare, making the akuma laugh as he dispersed the beet.

"Adrien," Nino murmured, "why are you an akuma? What happened?"

Wordplay faltered, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

Wordplay smiled, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong!" Wordplay insisted. He promised, "Everything is sunshine and rainbows!"

The day seemed brighter, with rainbows shooting across the sky.

Nino just peered at him, not believing him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Humming, Wordplay confirmed, "There's something to clear up." He reached for the charm, plucking the purple string, drawing Nino's gaze to it. A frowny theater mask covered Wordplay's face. "I was quite the downer when you didn't show up at the school, but things as choose better now! My frown is upside down!" The mask rotated, smiling now.

Nino jerked, alarmed. "I'm the one that caused-"

"Oh no," Wordplay reassured with a laugh, removing the mask. "It was a bunch of little things that was piling up and I was getting a bit… bugged."

Wordplay slung an arm around Nino's shoulders, pulling him close. "But I am better now, making this world better one pun at a time! And I can tell you that you didn't see what you thought you saw..."

As Wordplay started to ramble, Nino stared at the charm, a charm that was in his reach. A charm Wordplay didn't think Nino would take.

A lot how Coccinelle planned.

He could do this.

He could free his best friend.

He looked out, spotting Coccinelle running to them, her yo-yo returned, holding the talking fox by the scruff.

Seeing his chance, Nino made a fast grab for the charm.

Wordplay jerked, gasping and moving to draw away.

Nino grabbed the charm and pulled, breaking it.

"No!" Wordplay cried out, watching his butterfly flutter out, moving to escape.

Spotting the fleeing butterfly, Coccinelle skid to a stop, dropped the fox, and threw her yo-yo out, catching the butterfly and cleansing it.

In a loud shout, Miraculous Coccinelle burst forth, rushing around and making changes to all of Wordplay's work. The talking fox turned into a fox hero.

And in a burst of dark bubbles, Wordplay turned back into Adrien, one who fumbled from the drop of magic. Nino caught him, turning Adrien's surprised and confused green eyes to him. "N-Nino?" Adrien uttered, then he turned, tensing to see Coccinelle and Huli Jing.

Oh.

Oh no.

* * *

"I'm an ass," Nino declared from where he sat on the bench, shoulders slumped.

"You didn't know," Adrien eased from where he sat beside him, tracing the flower pattern on the big green bead of Marinette's charm. "And you were hurt."

"I was a jealous ass."

Adrien persisted, "You can't just turn off your feelings."

"But if I was a better friend—"

"You're the best friend I could hope to have," Adrien silenced, firm in his words. "You came when I needed you, even when you're scared of akumas."

Nino tapped his headphones, weary. "Does Marinette know?" Nino asked. "About the copy…"

"I don't think so," Adrien said. "I don't remember what I did as Wordplay."

"I'll help you so you can talk with her," Nino promised. "I'll come to school, I won't hide from you."

Adrien slid the charm back on his wrist, unsure how to reassure his friend, to keep him from beating himself up for not being there. With a small smile, Adrien offered, "You want to sneak some ice cream?"

Nino blinked, then gave a dry chuckle. "Ice cream sounds good." Nino leaned forward, offering a fist bump. Adrien grinned, tapping the rim of his fist to Nino's, their own handshake.

He felt things were looking up now.

At least he had Nino on his side, and another chance to talk to Marinette.

Above the boys, a fox shared the feeling, smiling as she watched them, her tail curling about happily. "I think they'll be ok," Huli declared.

"They are good friends," Coccinelle agreed, standing above Huli Jing, her gaze set to the fox.

Huli turned to Coccinelle, frowning in concern.

"What?" Coccinelle asked, arms crossed.

"No Chat today," Huli noted.

Coccinelle's expression went sour. "No."

He didn't come.

He didn't come at all.

Not even to help Marinette who was endangered like she had feared.

Chat didn't come at all to help, not even for a girl he crushed on, a girl he was evidently seeing in secret despite Coccinelle's warning.

That cat didn't come at all.

Coccinelle was very irked.

"Is everything ok between you and Chat?" Huli asked, ears flopping as she tilted her head, eyeing Coccinelle in concern.

Coccinelle moved to snap, to demand if they looked like they were ok.

But she kept quiet, closing her eyes and sighing, just taking in the warning beep of her earrings, warning that she was about to detransform.

Snapping at Chat lead to him not showing.

And while Coccinelle was sure she could make it solo, she does rather have help.

Snapping at Huli could lead to another issue.

Aside from being Swiper, Huli has been open to working with her, stepping up when Chat hasn't.

Coccinelle can appreciate that.

Huli didn't need to be snapped at, and she needed to go.

Turning away, Coccinelle left without answering, leaving the fox to watch her go, frowning. Huli's ear twitched and she turned, looking down and watching Adrien and Nino depart, faintly hearing Nino ask, "So, when did we have a fox hero in Paris?"

With a hum, she too left, leaving them to catch up.

* * *

Adrien felt déjà vu as he headed home, the queasy feeling returning to his stomach. He felt like he was going to have another confrontation, that his father was going to be waiting on the other side, demanding answers for the lost book.

But it wasn't so much his father that Adrien was unnerved for.

It was a certain ring he was worried about.

He was an akuma.

And all akumas typically went after miraculouses.

And he knew where his miraculous was.

With faster steps than what should be allowed, Adrien hurried to his room, going to his desk, heart pounding away in his chest. He was so nervous, afraid to not find it there.

What if it wasn't there?

What if Hawkmoth had the ring?

What if…

Adrien grabbed the drawer, ripping it open.

There, on the bottom was the black box with a red inscription. With shaking hands, Adrien reached for it, opening it and finding the black ring set inside, safe and sound.

"Oh mon dieu," Adrien sighed in relief, falling back in his chair, sliding across the floor.

It was here.

He still had it.

Hawkmoth didn't have it.

He didn't give it away.

Thank goodness…

Adrien glanced at it, frowning.

He picked up the ring, feeling unsettled and nervous, a dread in his stomach at the thought of facing Coccinelle, who no doubt left messages to him. As he moved to slip it on, he jumped when there was a knock at his door. Adrien quickly stashed the ring and box away, just in time for his father to come.

"He-hello Father!" Adrien greeted quickly, turning to Gabriel with a nervous smile, his brow furrowed. "W-what brings you here?"

Gabriel didn't say anything, drawing near and looking Adrien over, his gaze settling on Adrien's hands as if checking them.

"You were an akuma today," Gabriel stated.

Adrien struggled not to squirm before his father. "I, uh, ye-yeah. It, I was…"

Gabriel frowned, sliding his gaze to Adrien's eyes. Eyes so similar to his wife, warm honey green pools filled with so much shy energy. "Are you ok?" Gabriel asked.

Adrien blinked, surprised. Then nodded. "Yeah, I, I'm fine. Coccinelle got my akuma." With a forced chuckle, he declared, "I'm all better now."

Gabriel considered him, then bid, "I'm glad to hear that." Clearing his throat, he informed, "If you have need of anything let Nathalie know."

"Ok. Thank you Father."

Gabriel headed for the door, stopping before it, aware of Adrien watching his back. Gabriel added, "Adrien. Don't be emotional."

Adrien shrunk down in his seat. "Ok Father."

Gabriel left.

He went just a few days down the hall when Duusu slid out and gave him a glare, her irises shrunken down to little pale dots against her dark sclera. "You call _that_ comforting your son?"

Gabriel sighed. "Duusu."

"Gabriel," she cut in. Darting into the open, she turned to him, her arms crossed, tail spread wide. She ordered sharply, "Get back in there and really console him."

Gabriel gave her a flat stare. "You know consolation isn't my strength—"

"You used to be a hugger!" Duusu proclaimed. "She loved your hugs! Adrien loved your hugs too! Go back in there and hug your son!"

Gabriel reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated. "Not right now Duusu." He walked around the kwami, set to brood alone. Duusu peered after him, her eyes growing as she calmed down. She sighed after him, her crest drooping.

Stubborn and standoffish as ever.

His loss just making this worse.

And the Guardian revealing that his efforts to bring her back wouldn't even work.

Making Duusu's mission to help her holder all the harder.

But she was determined and just as stubborn. If she's melted Gabriel down before, she can do it again. For sure, she wanted to help Gabriel heal from his grief, at least see him and Adrien have a better relationship, find support in each other.

But it'll take time.

And it'll take Gabriel being willing.

And right now, her holder's grief put a haze over his eyes, leaving him wandering around a maze, believing he knew where he was going.

Duusu pursued him, set to be his guide.

He had to stop and listen to her sometime.

Duusu took it positively that he didn't reject her miraculous again once he no longer needed to save Adrien.

Back in Adrien's room, now left alone, Adrien cautiously took the ring back out. Nervously, he slid it back on.

There was still no Plagg.

The ring was still black.

* * *

 **Despite being bound to it, it appears kwamis aren't able to sense their own miraculouses. Biggest example of this is Lady Wifi, with Plagg unable to immediately locate the ring. For sure though kwamis are able to sense each other when another kwami is holding up a transformation, Wayzz sensing Nooroo, Tikki sensing herself in Timebreaker.**

 **I had wondered if this was possibly too silly, but then I remembered that we do have silly akumas (Mr Pigeon and Guitar Villain) and Adrien is more likely to be a silly akuma than an angsty one, at least to me. Made this chapter pretty fun to write.**

 **Also I think we need a bit of break from all the angst X) there's definitely more angst to come though.**


	12. Picture Perfect

Something Marinette has grown to appreciate was how laid back a kwami Trixx was. She was very different from Tikki, she was a kwami that was fine to roll with life, and move at her own pace. Tikki had been a rush; pushing and pressuring Marinette to be Ladybug, to be the Chosen One, to be a hero. Trixx was content to go at the pace Marinette set. Trixx didn't steer Marinette down a path, but instead let her choose her own; Marinette could move, or not, as she wished.

Marinette appreciated it.

It took a load off her shoulders to not hear a kwami push for her to a hero, to not be _the one_ when Marinette was sure she _wasn't_ the one.

She had failed as Ladybug.

She wasn't able to live up to Tikki's expectations.

But as the fox, Marinette felt she could explore more, with no pressure of any kind and just grow. Which included exploring and feeling out her powers.

Thankfully, Trixx was completely ok with Marinette testing them out any way she wished.

Even _better_ , Ali was delighted to be her model.

He stood poised, trying to mimic one of the poses he had seen Adrien do, not moving as "Marinette" walked around him, clutching her flute and frowning as she considered the prince draped in layers of her illusions.

"Some green here could bring out your eyes," she murmured, tapping him with her flute and watching the color change. Ali spared a curious glance down then quickly straightened: only Huli could safely interact with her illusions and not break them. The last thing he wanted to do was break her illusion. Especially when she was fishing for a creative masterpiece.

Huli, cautiously disguised as Marinette just in case anyone came into her room, moved around him, considering the prince painted with illusions, weighing out ideas, seeing them placed before her, see if she can find just what she wants to do.

She had realized this morning that she could make use of her illusions to help her design, and while she didn't need a model, in her excitement at the realization, she had sent a text to Ali and his instant response was, _"I will model for you during lunch!"_

How could she refuse such an eager model?

Huli hummed, stretching the flute out and tracing the rim of the illusionary shirt. Orange smoke curled up, leaving a golden pattern behind. She eyed it, debating to see if she liked this or not.

Before she could decide, the trapdoor opened. Jumping in surprise, Huli quickly tucked her flute behind her, nervously waving to her Maman as she peeked into the room.

"Hi Maman!" she hurried out, hoping her flute was well hidden.

"Sabine," Ali echoed, flashing her a warm smile.

Sabine let out a delighted gasp. "Oh that looks marvelous," Sabine said, looking over Ali, taking in the attire Marinette was designing. She climbed fully into the room, hand already reaching to feel the "fabric" Ali was wearing.

"Ah! Maman!" Marinette stepped between her mother and the prince, gently laying a hand on her mother's arm and giving her a disarming smile. "Is- Is lunch almost ready then? That was quick!"

Blinking, Sabine flashed her daughter a smile, confirming, "Oh yes. I was coming up to see if you two were hungry?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ali said happily.

Sabine nodded, pleased. "Come down when you're ready." She left and Huli relaxed with a sigh, allowing her illusion to fall away. Her ears flopped over and her tail dropped with a gentle _thud_.

"That was close." She murmured.

"A little bit," Ali agreed.

"Don't move!" Huli ordered, grabbing her phone and pacing around Ali, taking as many pictures as she could to catch each and every angle, every detail.

Satisfied, her transformation dropped and the illusion on Ali broke.

Marinette beamed. "Reference recorded."

"Whoo!" Trixx called out with a lazy wave.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ali urged, coming near to peek at the pictures. Unable to move, he wasn't able to see too much.

Marinette was more than happy to share.

Trixx darted between the two, eager to see more, her awareness limited in the miraculous.

"Ooooooooh," Trixx and Ali chimed together as Marinette slid through the pictures.

"I want it," Ali whispered.

"Make me a small one, as a vest," Trixx ordered. "And make it orange instead. Oooooh, or purple! To bring out my eyes!"

"Purple," Marinette agreed. "You always want the eyes to pop. And I'll need to do your measurements Trixx."

The kwami giggled in delight, wiggling as her grin grew.

Duusu and Pollen would be so jealous if they ever learned that _she_ had a holder that was more than happy to make her clothes. Especially pretty clothes like this!

"Can you make me this for picture day?" Ali asked.

Marinette paused, staring into space as she tried to remember when was picture day. Frowning, she pulled down her schedule, looking over the big calendar.

She blinked. "That's in a few days."

And she had a patrol with Coccinelle tomorrow. Their first solo patrol with hopefully no fighting to distract them.

...And no Chat Noir, Marinette thought, frowning in concern, something uncomfortable bubbling in her stomach. They hadn't heard so much as a peep from him - what could be going on?

"Can you?" Ali challenged, drawing Marientte's focus back to the present.

Marinette blinked. "Huh?"

"Can you make it for me?" Ali repeated green eyes lit mischievously.

A competitive spark shot through Marinette. Grinning back at him, she agreed, "I bet I could."

"Oooooooh a bet!" Trixx piped in, hopping on Ali's head and leaning over to play with his hair curl. "You should bet for a house full of croissants!"

Playfully, the kwami started to chew on the curl's end.

"Hey," Ali lightly grumbled, nudging Trixx away.

Marinette hummed, looking through her pictures, sparing a considering glance to Ali, then to her schedule. Marinette thinks she can do it.

She could get this done in time for picture day. She should have most of the materials on hand already, so all she would need to do was focus and—

 _"Are you two coming down?"_ Sabine called out from below.

Ears twitching at the call, Trixx bade, "You two should go eat."

"Coming Maman!" Marinette called out. She drew near Trixx, scratching her chin and promising, "I'll bring back a croissant."

Trixx wiggled, pleased.

As she watched the two kits slip downstairs to eat, the kwami darted to the big calendar, eyeing the block with _'patrolling with LB, and Chat?'_.

It was curious.

Where _was_ Chat Noir?

The last time he had been seen was for the akuma that shapeshifted - the Copycat. He wasn't around for Volpina, nor had he shown when Wordplay had emerged. He'd been gone for two akumas now, and it was quite the wonder on why.

A very concerning wonder.

It wasn't like Plagg to do this. He may be a lazy kwami, but he was inclined to the greater good, to be responsible. Just as Trixx could be… selective in her guidance, she did aim for the good of all in the end. Maybe not be as straightforward as Tikki would like, but everyone was a critic.

And all kwamis had their own ways of guiding.

Some were more blunt and direct.

Some were fine letting holders feel out their own path; for if it was meant to be, it will be.

It could be costly sometimes, but so can being too involved and present.

It was a tricky balance to find, a balance they'll forever struggle with, especially with every human they go to is unique and different. Some needed more direct guidance to show them the way. Some just needed support and a chance to find their own way, with no pressure of any kind affecting in their choices.

For sure, Trixx and Plagg were kwamis that were more inclined to allow their holders to find their own way, only stepping in when they truly needed too. But it was hard to imagine Plagg would allow his holder to skip out on two akumas, and completely ignore Coccinelle. Doing so was just fuel to an already burning fire. One Trixx fears could go wild at the wrong poke.

It could be that Chat's reappearance would lead to the snap with how high strung this Coccinelle was.

Would Chat be able to take face the heat? Would her kit be able to stand firm against the flames? It was, after all, an action at odds with her miraculous: foxes were evasive by nature, dancing around challenges, but a Coccinelle stands ground.

Trixx spared a glance to the trapdoor, faintly hearing Marinette laugh at a joke Ali told.

It would be, Trixx decided, a good test.

* * *

Alya grimaced as she stared down at the problem, brow throbbing. She pressed her fingers to her scalp, massaging the spot and trying to ease the throb. This was frustrating. No matter how long she stared at the problem, going through every formula she could remember, Alya couldn't place what formula to use for this. There so many, and Mendeleiev had left it open to a variety of formulas to use for this homework piece.

 _"To test what you learned."_

Evil, evil woman.

Sometimes Alya doesn't know whose worse, Chloe or Mendeleiev.

Alya blinked when a brown finger tapped the page.

"It'd be 46 times b divided by 2, with that divided by 2 times b," Lila informed. "Now you just have to figure out which little number is b."

Alya made a face and wrote out the formula. "Thanks."

"Nessun problema."

Alya paused at the Italian, brow furrowing as she considered the sentence. "No problem?" she guessed.

Lila gave her an encouraging smile.

Alya returned it with a small smile, then turned back to her problem. Getting back the book is her main priority, Alya had to befriend Lila as soon as possible. One of the best ways was connecting through what was similar between them.

Homework seemed like a solid option. Not fun, but it was something they could work and help each other with. Like... a bonding activity. And it had the side benefit of helping Alya stay on top of her homework, which was something she struggled with.

And thankfully, Lila was more than fine doing a session together.

Ten minutes and three questions later, the two looked up when they heard a familiar snarl.

 _"Watch where you're going, Sabrina!"_

 _"S-sorry Chloe!"_

Alya scoffed, wrinkling her nose as she glared towards the library doors. "Chloe is evil," Alya declared.

"She certainly is difficult," Lila agreed, glancing up towards the library doors, hearing their voices fade.

"Impossible is the better-fit word," Alya growled.

Lila chuckled. "You truly don't like her, do you?"

"First time I saw her, she was bullying Marinette, trying to take her seat from her." Alya puffed out her chest. "I managed to beat Chloe down and earned our seats back." After finding the earrings and now being a hero, Alya wasn't going to stand to let any evil rule and reign supreme.

Not easily.

If Chloe wanted to push others around, Alya was ready to push back.

"So that's how you two met," Lila mused, smiling. "How heroic."

"It was," Alya agreed, unable to stop the smile growing on her lips.

"Very admirable Alya," Lila praised. She glanced towards the doors, her gaze considering. "But something should be done about Chloe."

"Oh I'm all for Chloe getting shoved off her high horse," Alya said.

Lila's smile grew. "In due time," she murmured, "she'll get what she deserves, I'm sure." Meeting Alya's gaze, Lila added with a playful wink, "There is a thing called karma."

"It couldn't come too soon," Alya sighed.

Lila hummed in agreement, allowing the silence to settle over them as they worked.

There was a tap at her leg and Alya glanced down. Tikki peeked out of her bag, giving Alya an odd look.

"Book," Tikki mouthed.

Alya waved her away.

This was a delicate process.

It could not be rushed.

Alya and Lila looked up when they heard two voices drawing near the doors, resolute and determined.

 _"Marinette will be there having lunch."_

"Won't Ali be with her?"

"I'll take care of Ali so you and Marinette can talk."

"You sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah I, I wil…"

Alya tilted her head, wondering what was going on with Adrien and Nino. Why did Adrien need help to get Marinette alone? What was going on? Were Adrien and Marinette having a fight?

The last thought didn't seem likely - she couldn't recall Marinette being upset.

"Who is Marinette dating?"

"Huh?" Alya turned to Lila, blinking in surprise.

"Who is Marinette dating?" Lila asked, frowning.

"Adrien?" Alya guessed.

"But he goes to lunch with Marinette," Lila pointed out.

Alya snorted. "They're best friends."

Lila hummed. "Best friends with a prince, dating a model. Marinette's not your average teen, is she?"

"She is something special," Alya agreed. "And a lot of akumas seem to be attracted to her."

"Curious," Lila murmured.

Alya could agree, it certainly was.

* * *

There were twin pleased hums as Marinette and Ali sipped their tea, relaxing and letting their stomachs settle. Sabine had retired downstairs to help Tom, and Trixx was hanging out upstairs, leaving the two alone in the dining area.

"Green for sure," Marinette declared, looking through the pictures, and sketching her creation out for more reference. Her other hand was set on the white fox tail, tracing the curve thoughtfully.

"Yellow would be another color that could pop," Ali offered, leaning over to watch Marinette work.

"Not too much," Marinette replied, eying the pictures thoughtfully. "Yellow can be tricky to work with - too bright and it gets overwhelming, too much and it looks tacky."

Ali nodded sagely.

There were times he has seen poor matches with yellow, the color far too bold and bright.

The right colors were needed to work with yellow.

Marinette and Ali looked up when they heard a knock. They watched intently as the door opened to reveal Nino peeking in.

He flashed them a big grin. "Hey, you two!"

"Hey Nino," Marinette returned, not noticing how Nino's smile turned shy.

"What brings you here?" Ali asked.

"Oh, we're here to buy some pastries," Nino answered, adjusting his cap, mindful to not look at Marinette.

Marinette tilted her head. "We?"

She blinked in surprise to see Adrien lean in shyly and offer her an awkward wave.

Nino spoke up, "Hey um, Ali buddy, you're here more than me. I'm wondering if you can help me choose a pastry or something?"

"Why of course!" Ali proclaimed, catching onto what Nino wanted. Eagerly he got up and hurried out, giving Adrien a thumbs up as he passed.

With a slight blush, Adrien cleared his throat and drew near Marinette, coming to sit across from her, peering down at his hands as he set them on the counter. He was very aware of Marinette's curious eyes set on him.

"Adrien?" she asked tentatively.

He rubbed the back of his neck, awkward. "Um, hey Marinette?"

She smiled softly. "Hi."

"So um, I learned I kinda kidnapped you as an akuma," he started off, sparing her a fast glance then quickly looked away.

With a teasing smile, she told him, "You _'spirited me away'_."

Adrien blushed, chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry…"

She chuckled. "It's ok. You were probably the sweetest akuma I wound up on a date with."

Adrien had a start, looking up in surprise. "Wait, how many akumas have you been on a date with?"

"Counting with you, about three," Marinette revealed.

Adrien gaped at her: he knew of two, himself and Copycat.

But three? Who was _three_?!

"Evillustrator, you as Wordplay, and… Copycat, as you revealed," she said.

Adrien blinked. "Evillustrator?" he repeated. Did he know Evillustrator? He doesn't think he does. He doesn't recall ever facing an Evillustrator…

"It was when Nathanael was an akuma," Marinette revealed.

Adrien stared, surprised. Had Nathanael been akumatized? And he took Marinette out on a date?

When was this?!

He shook his head. It didn't matter. Let it go. Focus on the now. There was no need for jealousy to slither in. focus on the now.

He breathed in and asked, just to be sure, "I did tell you about Copycat? That—"

"That wasn't you?" Marinette finished. She nodded. "Yeah, you told me. I know." She looked down, frowning. "I'm sorry, I had thought that we had gone on a date and—"

"I do want to go on a date with you," Adrien quickly revealed, cheeks going red at the declaration.

She looked up, surprise and relief shining in her lovely eyes.

Adrien gave her a smile, warmth filling him. Unable to help himself, he reached out, wrapping her hand up in his. It was small under his, but firm, and when he turned her hand over, thumb going over her palm and fingers, he found callouses and fading scars. Marks of her work. Her passion. He smiled softly, looking up to see her stiff across from him, her face entirely red.

"Anytime, anywhere," he whispered, his smile growing as his own face went red. "A real, actual date. I like you Marinette, I really like you." He looked away, flustered.

This was it.

It was out.

It was revealed.

He did it.

And she—

Adrien looked up in surprise when there was a strangled sound from Marinette.

She was red, pupils small, lips pressed tightly closed, and wiggling in her seat. She rushed out, "I'msorrygivemeaminute!" She ripped away from him and faster than he was prepared for, practically _flew_ up into her room, slamming the trapdoor closed behind her.

Seconds passed as Adrien gaped after her, then blinked as there were muffled screams.

"Marinette?!" he called, alarmed.

He hurried after her, opening the trapdoor and looking up to the loft, eyes locking on her perched on her bed, a pillow smashed to her face that she was screaming into.

"Marinette?" he called, concerned and amused.

She stiffened, then peeked over the rim of her pillow, eyes wide and face still red. _"I'm sorry!"_ she cried out past the pillow. _"I was so excited and happy and just had to let it out and—"_

He laughed, loud and wild.

It was just like that moment, that seemed so long ago.

When she had accidentally pushed the button on the umbrella and it had snapped closed on her.

It seemed to be a gift she had.

Always able to make him break out into a big boisterous laugh.

Those were so rare.

And her ability to do it just made it all the more precious.

And as the flustered girl threw her pillow down at him, making him grunt as it smacked him in the face, he continued to chortle, grinning past his blush as he looked towards her with a bright beam.

"It's cute," he reassured.

"Embarrassing!" she corrected, flopping on the bed, barely visible from where he stood on the steps.

Chuckling, the flustered shyness lingering in him, he climbed up to her bed, tossing the pillow towards the front. It landed perfectly in the curve of a white cat plush.

Marinette eyed him from where she lay on the bed, looking twitchy.

He peered down at her, his smile soft.

"Marinette," he started again.

She blinked at him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked, his heart skipping excited beats, for some reason, nervousness still ran right through him.

He jolted when she rose up, her nose lightly poking his. With a bold smile, she said, "Anytime, anywhere."

As his eyes widened and a blush bloomed over his cheeks, Marinette's courage broke and she quickly withdrew, blushing as well. She quickly fumbled, "W-when you ha the time of course! I, I should be pretty free—"

She jumped when Adrien nuzzled her nose back. "I'll take a look at my schedule, but I should be free soon."

They stood frozen for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, nose tips resting lightly against each other.

When it clicked in their head how close they were, they parted and looked away, silly grins on their red faces.

"Just let me know," Marinette said.

She jumped when Adrien picked up her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, peering at her as he whispered against her skin, making it tingle in delight, "I definitely will, My Princess."

Marinette bit her lips to keep from screaming again and gave a jerky nod.

With a salute, Adrien left, a dumb grin on his lips.

Marinette peered after him, feeling breathless. Feeling like she was in a trance, feeling like she was dreaming. Slowly, she turned and looked to the head of the bed.

Trixx popped out into view, grinning.

"Did, did that just happen?" Marinette asked the kwami.

"I'm so proud of you," Trixx declared, confirming it for Marinette.

Marinette shrieked and giggled in delight, flopping back on her bed, kicking her feet out and rolling about as she squealed. Above her, Trixx laughed with her holder, easily getting caught up in the mirth.

Adrien asked her out!

Adrien and Marinette were finally going to go out on a real official date together!

With her energy spent, Marinette laid still on the bed, breathing hard from the burst. She sighed aloud, "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

Trixx perched on her forehead, leaning over and making an ear tickle Marinette's nose. "Luckily for you," Trixx voiced, "It isn't. It's real Marinette. Adrien asked you out!" Trixx's tail wagged.

She was so happy.

Giggling in delight and wiggling where she lay, Marinette reached out and poked Trixx's long ear, her smile growing as it twitched.

This was _amazing_. Nothing could ruin this, Marinette was sure.

In the hall, walking down the steps, Adrien echoed the sentiment. He felt like he was on a cloud. He had asked Marinette out and she had said _yes_.

 _"Anytime, anywhere."_

He wanted to purr, he was so happy.

It was happening, it will happen.

They'll be dating.

Holding hands.

Leaning on each other.

Sharing jokes and laughs.

Hugging.

Being the best of friends, supporting each other, together.

And kissing.

The goofy smile on his lips grew.

He just couldn't help himself.

He wanted to dance, he wanted to sing it out to the world.

They were going to go on a date.

What exactly, he has no idea.

A movie?

Going dancing?

Lounging around watching movies and eating junk food till they're sick or till they pass out just cuddling?

All sounded amazing to him.

He sighed blissfully, pausing only when he reached for the doorknob.

A ringless finger was set before him, making him falter.

The only damper to his mood, him being without his miraculous.

He had tried to summon Plagg, to activate the ring; nothing. He had put it on, he had said the phrases he knew, he even tried other words he could think of. Nothing had brought the kwami back.

Adrien didn't know what to do.

Reminded of this loss, he slipped into the bakery with a slump, a frown marring his features.

Ali and Nino both looked up, surprised.

Ali was the first to speak. "Did it not go well?" he asked, alarmed. He could've sworn Marinette was going to be over the moon with Adrien visiting. He frowned, concerned. Did they have a fight?

Adrien looked at them, blinking.

He smiled, reassuring, "No, it went amazingly! We're going to go on a date! Well, as soon as I check my schedule—"

"A date?"

Adrien tensed, slowly turning to see Tom staring down at him, surprised.

Adrien gulped, offering the looming father a shy smile. "Yeah…"

Tom drew near, setting a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Nino tensed while Ali grinned in amusement.

"I see," Tom hummed, looking down at Adrien critically. He surprised the boy when a huge smile slid over his lips. Loudly, Tom promised with a big wave of his free hand, "Come to me if you need any help! Or to talk! I'll help however I can!"

"Re-really?" Adrien repeated, a smile growing on his face.

"Yes! Don't be shy here, any time you need to talk, just let me or Sabby know. We're more than happy to help. Like one tip, Marinette loves puns."

Adrien gasped. "She does?!"

"No she doesn't," Sabine called out, amusement shining in her grey eyes. "You've worn her out on puns, Tom."

Tom waved her off. He insisted, "She's just going through a denial phase! She does, I promise you. She may roll her eyes and scoff, but she loves them! She'll even pun herself! She can't resist the puns!"

Adrien looked like a kid on Christmas.

He was so excited and so happy.

Ali echoed the mirth. Excusing himself, he went upstairs, barely catching himself as he was tackled by Marinette, laughing as she squealed out what happened.

Below, as Adrien talked excitedly with Marinette's parents, Nino fiddled with his cap as he stared down at his plate of crepes.

* * *

It was with cautious steps that Huli walked along the roof of Notre Dame, spotting Coccinelle standing on the top and staring off into Paris. Huli's ears flopped over, tail curling nervously. She breathed in, held it, and released with a sigh.

It was ok. It was going to be ok. She's helped Coccinelle enough to be viewed as an ally, she reminded herself. So there was no need to be nervous.

At least, she hoped.

This was the first patrol together, with no akuma to focus on and keep their focus.

It was going to be just them.

And it was going to be ok.

Determined, Huli set her shoulders straight and drew near Coccinelle.

This was Alya, she reminded. She got along with Alya. They were friends. They've become pretty good friends. It was ok. She was going to nail this!

Coccinelle jumped a little as Huli appeared beside her, turning glowing blue eyes to the spotted hero.

"What?" Huli asked as Coccinelle stared at her.

"Your eyes are glowing," Coccinelle noted. Chat's eyes glowed too, but it was a rare sight. It wasn't often that she and Chat did patrols together anymore. They had split them up.

Though now it was just Coccinelle, doing them as often as she could.

With still no peep from Chat.

The spotted hero shoved thoughts of Chat away, entirely focusing on this fox, this new comrade that she was going to be working with.

This was a real official chance to get to know Huli.

Coccinelle was going to make use of this night.

"Give her a chance," Tikki told her.

"Really?" Huli asked, blinking. She shuffled on her feet, offering, "I didn't know that."

Coccinelle gave an awkward nod, then cleared her throat, getting into business. "We try to patrol as often as possible. Though, as the school has gone on, we've wound up dividing it into alternative nights. Though _lately_ , it's just been me," Coccinelle explained, a slight bite in her words.

Huli's ears fell flat on her head. "No Chat Noir?"

"Chat's been AWOL since… Copycat. I'm at a point to just stop caring," Coccinelle admitted.

"Have you tried—"

"Contacting him? Oh I definitely have, more times than I can count. He's not answering at all, and he's not showing." Coccinelle wrinkled her nose, displeased.

Huli frowned, concerned. "I wonder why he's not showing…"

Coccinelle opened her mouth, ready to shoot out a frustrated retort, only to shake her head. "Nevermind Chat. let's just go, we're burning moonlight."

She rushed forward, throwing her yo-yo out and zipping away.

Huli's ears flew up, blinking at how quickly Coccinelle moved.

Huli hurried after her, going on all fours for speed, racing after Coccinelle.

The two ran above the streets of Paris, glancing down and checking for trouble. But the streets stayed quiet, not a peep to be heard, and no trouble to be seen.

Huli was happy to see that there appeared to be no disturbance tonight.

And by the time they worked their way back to Notre Dame, Huli was expecting that to be that for patrol.

So she was surprised when Coccinelle bid, "Hold on."

Huli peered at Coccinelle, not able to recall a single time she's seen Coccinelle and Chat linger longer than they needed too. What could Ladybu—

"How long have you have your miraculous?" Coccinelle asked, pointing at the miraculous in question. "And who was the previous fox? _Where's_ the previous fox?"

Huli blinked, surprised. She gave Coccinelle a shrug. "Um, I have no idea who the previous fox was or where they are. This miraculous just appeared in my room." She tapped the golden orange fox tail for elaboration. "And for how long… well, a while now."

Coccinelle hummed as she eyed the miraculous. Volpina's had truly been spot on. In fact, it concerned Coccinelle a bit how accurate the akuma's possessed item mimicked the foxtail necklace.

Did that mean Hawkmoth knew the previous fox? Was that why the previous fox passed the miraculous onto Huli? Though it _was_ odd to hear that the previous holder went into Huli's room to give her the miraculous. Alya had found hers in her bag, and only discovered the earrings when she tripped and the box rolled out and popped open.

She deduced it was because the previous Coccinelle had been pressed for time. There was an unsteady twist in her stomach - was she a rushed choice?

"I should've come sooner," Huli said, snapping Coccinelle's attention back to her. The long fox ears were folded back, big blue eyes peering back at Coccinelle apologetically. "I'm sorry if I made you suspicious. I was… scared." She admitted hesitantly.

Huli shook her head as if to dispel her melancholy thoughts and straightened, shooting Coccinelle a hopeful smile. "I'm here to help Coccinelle. I'm a friend, I promise. I'm here to help you and Chat Noir."

"...Thanks," Coccinelle replied after a moment. With a tired slump of her shoulders, she added, "Don't know if Chat's still apart of the team though."

Not with how he had suddenly disappeared. Straightening, Coccinelle approached Huli, offering her hand to the red fox.

"Alright," Coccinelle replied after a moment. "You're here now and you're willing to step up. Thanks Huli."

Huli grinned and grasped her hand. "Partner?"

Coccinelle blinked at the word, considering it.

She shook her head. It was a bit too soon for her to tell if Huli truly was a partner. But… she was up to see if she was. With a start, Coccinelle realized that she wanted to think of her as such.

Huli, catching Alya's hesitance, smiled sadly and drew away.

With quiet nods, the two superheroes parted ways, heading to return to their respective homes.

Marinette willed the transformation to drop the instant her feet hit her balcony. Trixx twirled out in a flash of orange, giving her frowning holder a calm smile.

"It takes time," Trixx reminded.

"It takes time," Marinette agreed.

It was still too soon for Coccinelle to trust Huli, but tonight was an encouraging step forward.

* * *

Chloe stood before her mirror, turning her head about, eyeing her reflection with intense consideration. Hair down, or classic ponytail? Or does she want to do something new?

Does she want to do a beehive?

A bun?

A French twist?

A French braid?

Uh, there were so many ways she could do her hair and she'd look amazing in them all.

Pouting, Chloe combed her hair, feeling the silk strands tickle her hand, shimmering beautifully in the light. She set the comb down, peering at her golden hair as it settled on her shoulders, considering it.

With a hum, she grabbed a black band and put her hair back up in a ponytail.

There was no competition with the classic.

And ponytails was her signature style.

It was the style her Daddy adored most.

It was actually the only style her Daddy was able to put her hair in. Anything else he fumbled with and it came out a mess. And that's reason ponytails just stuck with Chloe. It was the style she's been wearing for as long as she could remember.

Her not wearing a ponytail would be like her no longer wearing yellow.

It was just… odd.

Chloe pursed her lips and turned her head about.

It was picture day today, she had to look her best.

Chloe paused.

Technically, it was also her first picture day with Adrien, with his first year ever at a public school.

Adrien who she had a small fight with.

She frowned at her reflection.

This picture day, this first picture day Adrien was experiencing wasn't going to be too special if they had a disagreement.

Chloe was willing to make it up for this, for her and Adrien should be happy to spend their first picture together.

But Adrien also had to reach back, it couldn't be just Chloe alone who was making the effort.

Hopefully, he'd see sense about pursuing Marinette.

She should be far below their standards and not even considered.

Satisfied with her appearance and resolute to make up with Adrien so they both could enjoy their first picture day together, Chloe departed her room, slipping into the elevator and tugging at her attire, making sure it was just right. Stepping out into the hall, she paused when she heard the familiar voice of Ali's aide.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I'm afraid you just won't have the time," Ali's aide said apologetically, looking through the schedule. "Your tendency to sneak off and spend time with Miss Marinette, there's a good bit of time to make up!"

"But I really don't want to miss this! My first picture day! Please, Aisha! Marinette even made me a dress shirt to wear!" Ali pleaded, peering helplessly at his aide.

Aisha fumbled, fretful and apologetic.

Ali pushed, "I can miss a whole day of school tomorrow to catch up on everything, please, just let me get this day!"

Chloe peered at them, blue eyes sharp.

Tomorrow was career day, with fathers coming in to talk about their careers.

Ali's father was all the way in Achu, and definitely too busy to make it.

That would be a fine day to skip out on.

Aisha flipped through the paperwork, fretful. "I'm not too sure—"

"Oh yes," Chloe called out sarcastically, drawing the two's gazes to her. Chloe drew near, mentally chiding herself for calling out without thinking. She was upset with Ali, wasn't in the mood to make up with him yet. Not while he was willing to side with Lila.

And yet, she moved on her own, drawing near and stopping beside Ali, smirking up at Aisha. The words came out on their own, flying from her lips.

"What a marvelous idea! Let's have him skip out today and miss picture day! Surely his family wouldn't want to have a picture of their son sent to them at all, and see how he is, who his classmates are…" She trailed, eyeing her fingers in a bored fashion, letting the words sink and settle.

She smiled slightly as Aisha stiffened.

Ali eagerly joined. "Please? I would love for my family to receive a picture of my classmates and I."

"It'd be a real shame to miss out," Chloe finished, sparing a glance to the aide.

Chloe smiled to see the woman looked so torn up.

"I, oh, alright," Aisha sighed. "You can at least get the picture done. But afterwards—"

"We'll jump onto that schedule!" Ali promised.

"Go get ready then!" Aisha pushed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ali turned to Chloe, starting, "Thank yo—"

"See you at school," Chloe cut off, leaving them.

Good deed of the day done.

Chloe backed that this will secure that picture day will go perfectly.

* * *

There was a giddiness filling the air. Lila could practically feel from where she sat on the steps, looking around the lot. This morning students clustered together in groups, talking among friends as they waited for their turn to have their picture taken.

Kim was being loud beside Max.

Mylene and Ivan were sitting side by side, holding hands while Alix stood close, chatting with them.

Nathanael sat quietly by himself.

Chloe was rambling to Sabrina where she was picturing everyone, Lila noting that she was putting her, Alya, and Marinette in the back where they couldn't be seen.

Alya and Nino were standing off to the side, both looking tired.

She curiously noted that Rose seemed to be trying comfort Juleka though why the dark haired girl needed comfort was beyond Lila.

She quickly dismissed them as two other classmates joined, Lila's olive eyes locking right onto Adrien and Marinette as they walked in, giggling and grinning to each other with pink blushes on their cheeks, and hands brushing up against each other enough often enough that they might as well hold hands.

Sour envy flashed through Lila, the corner of her lip curling in distaste as she watched them.

While not official, it seemed Adrien was happily taken.

Lila shook her head and shoved the petty jealousy away.

She could still reach popularity through a friendship with Adrien, and with Chloe not liking Marinette, it would be ideal in the long run for Lila to appeal to them both.

Let it be.

Any wrong approach could lead to more enemies.

Besides, there was still one other that wasn't off the market yet.

And a prince was far more appealing than a model.

Lila smiled as Ali came in with his aide trailing behind him, his hair combed as straight as he could get it and dressed in what had to be one of his best suits. Lila blinked at the shirt he wore underneath, vibrant green with bits of gold. She doesn't think she's seen that before...

Brushing it off, she rose and drew near, calling out teasingly, "You look overdressed."

Ali paused, turning to Lila. He chuckled sheepishly, fiddling with his clothes. "The school will be sending this picture to my family," he explained, "have to look my best."

"I can get that," Lila reassured, looping her arms around Ali's. "A prince should always look his best."

"Ideally," Ali backed. He perked when he saw Marinette and waved to her, jostling Lila's grip on.

"Hi Marinette!" he called out to her. "Hi Adrien! Are you ready for the picture this morning?"

Lila blinked as Ali slid out of her grip and hurried to his friends, beaming.

She stared after him, frowning.

She turned when there was a chuckle behind her, seeing Chloe and Sabrina grinning at her in amusement.

"He's a bit hard to hold onto," Chloe declared. "Believe me, when Ali wants to go, he goes."

"My such encouraging experience to have," Lila returned, venom laced under a sweet voice. "Not even you can hold onto Ali."

Chloe's smile dropped, glaring at Lila.

Sabrina glared at her, jumping in, "Chloe sees Ali a lot more. Both of them stay at the same hotel together. She doesn't need to work so hard to spend time with him. Between here and the hotel, they see each other a lot."

Lila spared Sabrina a glance.

Chloe gave her a smirk.

Before Lila could respond, Bustier called out, "Gather around everyone!"

With a loud squeal, Chloe shoved past Lila, Sabrina hot on her heels. Chloe slid up to Adrien, hooking their elbows and drawing his gaze down to her.

She offered him a neutral smile. "Excited for your first class picture?"

Adrien returned her smile with his own. "Pretty excited."

Chloe's smile grew. Excellent. Adrien was up to let the previous hiccup between them to pass for this. Chloe will have his apology later. But first, their first picture together, and it was going to be perfect with them side by side—

"Line up! Line up!" the photographer, Vincent, called out, making students gather and stand before him. He had the shortest go onto the bench, and Chloe snickered to see that Marinette was among them. She was so tiny it was hilarious.

She completely missed Adrien's fond smile as he watched Marinette settle between Rose and Mylene.

Chloe's smile dropped as Vincent had the tallest take the middle row, with Adrien among them and Chloe was left behind. Frowning, she walked up to the photographer, tapping his arm to get his attention. He glanced down at her, lips tight with annoyance.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, his voice thick with an Italian accent.

"Yeah, there is," Chloe revealed. She waved the stand, very aware of the curious eyes on her. "I should be next to Adrien."

Vincent laughed. "No."

"No?!" Chloe repeated.

"Yes, no. And that is Italian for no. You're not quite right height," he told her, waving his hand above her head. "You'll stand behind them on the bench, above and seen."

"But I want to be next to Adri—"

"And I would like to do my job," he cut in. "I have sixteen classes to do still after this!"

"Do you know who my father is?!" Chloe snapped, setting her hands on her hips.

"Is he photographer?"

Chloe balked. "What? No, he's—"

"Then please go to your place," Vincent bade.

"Chloe please," the principle called out.

Growling, Chloe stomped up to the bench where Nathanael, Alya, Sabrina, and Ali stood. Chloe set herself between Sabrina and Ali, glaring neutrally forward. At least Lila wasn't next to Adrien, but Chloe still felt an irritated spike that only Nino stood between them.

She turned her blue eyes down, to where Juleka nervously stood next to Adrien.

The easier student to shove aside.

She looked up when there was a displeased noise, the photographer glaring at them. Specifically at Ivan.

"This not working," he declared.

"Yeah," Chloe voiced, "I'm not next to Adrien."

Adrien sighed softly while the majority of the class rolled their eyes.

Next to Chloe, Ali tried, "Chloe it's—"

"You! Let's try here!" Vincent called out, jumbling Ivan around for a couple of minutes, mixing the first two rows about to find the perfect placement.

When Vincent started to pace and mutter to himself, trying to figure this out, Chloe saw her chance. Shoving Sabrina to the side and bumping her against Alya, who toppled into Nathanael and almost sending the trio over; Chloe tried to worm her way down.

"Chloe!" Alya and Marinette hissed, glaring the blonde.

Behind her, Ali tried to pull Chloe back. "Chloe that's enough."

She elbowed him off and continued to push Juleka. "I'm going to be next to Adrien for his first school picture," she gritted out. Juleka stood ground, pressing back against the blonde.

Alya moved to pull Chloe back, only for Sabrina to push back, blocking Alya. Growling, Alya encouraged as she struggled against Sabrina, "Yeah Juleka, don't let Chloe push you around."

"Stay out of it Alya!" Chloe snapped. "And Juleka! Move!"

Marientte rose up, growling, "Chloe! Enough."

"How mature," Lila said aloud.

"What was that?" Chloe demanded, turning fierce eyes towards Lila.

"Enough!" Ali called out, trying to pull Chloe back. "Seriously Chloe, you're still in the picture with Adrien you don't need to be next to him."

"You're not going to add anything?" Alya snapped, turning irked eyes down to Adrien.

The blond instinctively hunched up, turning an apologetic gaze away. His gaze met Marinette's, seeing her frown.

Adrien echoed it, then turned to Chloe, starting, "Chloe—"

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN NOW!"

Everyone froze.

Damocles glared at them, face a little red. "Straighten out!" he ordered. "And that means you too, Chloe."

Scoffing, Chloe relented with her arms crossed. Anger rolled off of her in waves as she glared ahead.

Vincent proceeded to change everyone around then breathed in relief when he found placements he was happy with. Finally, he could take the picture. But just as he moved to take the picture, he froze to see that he on low battery, the camera close to dying.

"Sul serio," he muttered. "Be right back! Need new battery." He hurried away, the class slumping in tired annoyance.

Juleka drooped heavily, glancing down to her wrist mirror. She knew this would happen. Something always happened. She quietly called out, "Monsieur Damocles?"

The headmaster turned to her with a hum.

"I need to use the restroom," she said.

"Be quick," he bid.

Marinette and Rose watched Juleka go, frowns marring their faces. Chloe looked on with an opportunity. She pulled Sabrina close, ignoring how Alya and Ali gave her suspicious glance.

"I want Juleka's spot," Chloe declared in Sabrina's ear. "Can't have it if she comes back immediately."

Sabrina grinned and nodded. With a skip, Sabrina fibbed, "I also got to go!" and hurried away before the headmaster could call out to her. Satisfied, Chloe stood back and waited. A few minutes later, Sabrina returned, giving Chloe a wink.

Pleased, Chloe slid into Juleka's spot just as Vincent returned and a pleased shout.

Alya and Marinette moved.

"Chloe!" Alya started to snarl.

"Wait!" Marinette cried out, reaching forward.

"Smile!" Chloe called out, slinging an arm around Adrien, ignoring how he cringed.

There was a click and Vincent stood with a sigh. The picture was taken. It was done.

It wasn't done for Alya. "Chloe!" she growled, "I'm going to—"

"Alya!" Bustier called out, giving the redhead a disapproving frown.

Marinette rose up, drawing near and pleading, "Can we retake the picture? My friend Juleka—"

"She wasn't in it!" Rose cried out, hurrying up beside Marinette. "She didn't come back! Please, just another—"

"Don't you have sixteen other classes to shoot for?" Chloe called out.

Vincent sighed. "I do," he confirmed. "I'm sorry, maybe later we can do a reshoot? But we're getting behind schedule so…"

Marinette frowned and left with the others as Damocles dismissed them. Ali was tugged away by Aisha now that the shoot was done, friends dwindled away to relax and hang out as the next class prepared to have their picture taken. Alya left, muttering under her breath. Adrien and Nino parted together, Adrien rubbing the back of his neck while Nino asked how he was.

Marinette paused as she stared at them, then looked over, watching Rose hurry to the bathroom to check on Juleka.

Marinette slid her gaze to Chloe, watching her preen and brag about how well that picture will come out. Marinette narrowed her eyes at Chloe, muttering, "Spoiled brat."

From under her blazer, Trixx giggled. "That's putting it lightly."

Marinette eyed the camera, unguarded as Vincent focused on situating the next class where he wanted it. Trixx eyed Marinette, intrigued to see what her holder was going to do. Marinette told Trixx, "We should have that picture retaken, with everyone in it."

Trixx smiled. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to—"

Marinette looked up when she heard a cry, spotting Juleka running away and Rose trailed behind her, fretful.

Marinette set her gaze back on the camera, resolute. "I'm going to delete our picture. That way it has to be retaken."

"Sounds good to me!" Trixx encouraged.

* * *

Adrien leaned against the wall, frowning. Nino leaned beside him, his head banging with the beats of his music. Adrien could faintly hear some of the notes, allowing himself to relax as he listened to the tune.

Well, try to relax.

But the scene of Marinette's frown kept playing in his head, a frown directed at him. A frown that told him that she was expecting more. Doing more about Chloe trying to get the spot and disrupting them.

"I messed up," he declared.

Nino paused the music, glancing to Adrien. He guessed, "You mean the deal with Chloe?"

Adrien nodded. "I, I should've done more." Should've done something to discourage her. She was another Adrien really had to learn to stand up against, along with his father and Coccinelle.

How to say no? He pulled out his hand, looking down to where his ring should be. Plagg would've told him to just be blunt, let loose, don't think about what the other would feel.

 _"How else will they get it if you don't give them a good hiss?"_

Adrien didn't know if he was capable of hissi—

There was a rush of energy and Adrien stumbled as it hit him, wrapping him in a swirl of pink. He barely heard Nino's surprised cry beside him as the magic dispersed and left Adrien on shaky legs. Stretching his arms out and waving them for balance, he looked down in alarm to see his body pink and feminine now.

What the… there was another crackle of energy and Adrien spotted the clear akuma, shooting wildly at the surrounding students, a mad smile on her lips.

"Soon!" she cried. "Everyone will look like me, Reflectka!" With a mad laugh, she added, "Especially Chloe Bourgeois! Where's Chloe Bourgeois?!"

"Dude," Nino uttered beside him, jerking Adrien out of his gape. "Is, is that Juleka?"

Adrien shook his head. "You need to go!" he pushed, shoving Nino away, nearly toppling over as bis heels wobbled.

"But—" Nino stammered.

"Go!" Adrien pushed, shoving Nino away. His friend stumbled into a run, quick to hide with many other students.

Satisfied that Nino went into hiding, Adrien wobbled towards the courtyard, watching more and more pinkies pop up. Adrien barely grabbed the wall in time when his heel slid out from under his feet, saving himself from falling.

"Damnit," he muttered, watching the akuma work. He shot a frustrated glare to his shoes. These things were ridiculous.

Pushing off the wall, Adrien teetered forward, heading for anyone that hasn't been shot yet. Every chance he had, he pushed them to hide. To stay out of sight. To keep the Refleckta numbers from climbing.

Stoneheart was a fine memory why they didn't want the same akuma running around, it even took him and Coccinelle, when she first appeared, a while to find the real Stoneheart.

They couldn't risk so many Reflecktas.

So when Coccinelle came down, aggressive and fast, nearly overwhelming the akuma, Adrien hurried to her, calling out, "Coccinelle!"

She spared him a fast glance, jumping as she almost got hit.

The akuma made use of her distraction, leaping away like a bunny, locked on finding Chloe Bourgeois.

Coccinelle stared after her, pursing her lips.

Adrien hobbled to her. "Cocci—"

"What?" she demanded, rounding on him.

He instinctively straightened, physically hunching down under the piercing stare. He shook his head, straightening up as he stood before her. With a smile more sure than he felt, he dropped into a Chat Noir pose, greeting, "Long time no see Coccinelle!"

She stared at him, brow furrowed, then blinked rapidly, her eyes going wide. "Chat Noir?" she asked.

"In the flesh!" he confirmed eagerly, relief filling him. Jokingly, he added, wiggling his fingers, "And with a new set of claws!"

He jumped when she shoved him, looking down at her with wide eyes as she snapped, "Where have you _been_?!"

"Um," he uttered.

"You missed _two akumas_ , Chat! _Two!_ And on the second, guess what? Marinette was in danger!"

"I, I don't know if she was in danger on the second one—"

Coccinelle narrowed her eyes, knuckles cracking as her fingers curled into a fist. He could almost hear the whistle of fumes coming out of her ears. Lowly, Coccinelle growled, "You knew that she was in trouble with Wordplay?"

Adrien should just shut up.

He should just stop talking.

He tried to act like nothing was wrong, it was a trick that usually worked with Chloe the few times they had a fight. But this wasn't Chloe. This was duty bound Coccinelle. Coccinelle who thinks heroing should be more important than anything else.

And where she stood, he ignored and skipped out on her.

Talking wasn't going to work.

She wasn't going to listen.

And he instinctively knew that any push he made right now wouldn't help.

At his silence, Coccinelle stated, "I'm disappointed in you, Chat."

He kept his gaze to the ground, feeling frustrated and sick. His insides burned to push back, reveal his true reasons for not being there; solid reasons.

 _"I don't want excuses, Adrien."_ Gabriel's harsh voice cut through his mind.

"Sit this one out," Coccinelle ordered. "Might as well since you've already sat through the last two." She glanced down at his body, grimacing. "And you're not going to be any use like that."

"Coccinelle," he breathed the name, only to falter.

Not giving him another word, she left, hurrying after the akuma.

He slumped as he stared at her, rubbing the back of his neck, wincing when his new nails pricked him.

This certainly went well, he thought dryly.

* * *

Marinette hung close to the wall, watching Vincent situate the next class, her eyes set to the camera. Impatiently she waited for a chance to slip over and grab the camera memory card. A chance that had everyone leaving so she could grab it undisturbed.

A distraction.

That's what she needed.

But what? She needed something that would draw the whole class away…

Marinette glanced down at the white fox tail. She glanced to Trixx, seeing the kwami peer back to her curiously. To the kwami, Marinette whispered, "An illusion could be a good distraction."

Trixx's smile grew, purple eyes brightening in amusement. "Certainly would," she agreed.

Marinette smiled. Just as she was about to slip away and transform, a voice sharply cut in, "And what are you doing, Marinette?"

Marinette turned to Chloe eyeballing her with her arms crossed.

Marinette clasped her hands behind her back, echoing Trixx as she flashed Chloe an easy smile, not giving away her own thoughts and feelings. "Oh nothing," Marinette sang out, rocking on her heels. "Just hanging out."

"Right by the shoot," Chloe noted, sparing a glance over. She turned suspicious eyes towards Marinette. "You're up to something," she accused.

"No!" Marinette proclaimed lightly.

Chloe wasn't buying. She drew near, stating, "I'm onto you Marinette."

"Believe me, Chloe," Marinette said, "you're wasting your time."

"I'll decide if it's a waste of my time!" Chloe snapped, drawing near till they were nearly nose to nose. "And you snooping around suspiciously is certainly my time."

Marinette pushed Chloe away, huffing. Before she could reply, there were shouts of surprise, shouts that drew the class, teacher, headmaster, and photographer over to see what's going on. Chloe trailed after them, intrigued.

Seeing her chance, Marinette crept closer, eyes locked on the camera. Marinette grinned as she took the memory card, pleased. Yes, now she just had to del—

"Hey!" Marinette whipped around to see Chloe pointing to her. "I knew it!" Chloe cried, charging at her.

Faster than Chloe expected, Marinette tore off, set on escaping.

"Get back here Marinette!" Chloe cried out as she pursued, hot on Marientte's tail. She rammed into Marinette when the French Chinese stopped suddenly. Seeing her chance, Chloe snatched up the memory card from Marinette's fingers.

"Hah!" Chloe tried out, trailing when she saw the horrific pinkies standing in the courtyard. "What the…"

Both girls jumped as one landed next to them, pointing her wrist towards them. With an evil smile, the akuma bid, "There you are, Chloe Bourgeois."

"Again?" Chloe asked dryly. She grunted as Marinette grabbed her and pulled her away, escaping the beam that was fired at her.

"What do you expect when you upset people?" Marinette called out she pulled Chloe along, dodging the wild shots that followed.

Chloe snapped back, "It's not my fault! People should learn to not be so sensitive!"

Marinette rounded a corner, tossing Chloe away, making the blonde fall on her butt. Hands on her hips, Marinette glared down at her, stating, "Well maybe you can learn to be less insensitive? Ever thought of that?"

Chloe raised a brow at Marinette, looking at her like she had a crazy idea.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette grabbed the memory card.

"Hey!" Chloe cried out, reaching for her, but Marinette dodged past her hands and disappeared. Growling, Chloe stomped her foot, frustrated. Before she could pursue, she heard Lila calling out.

"You don't want to shoot me!" Chloe turned, seeing Lila with her hands up, facing the akuma as she pointed her wrist at her. The butterfly symbol was glowing over the akuma's face. "I'm not the one who tried to take your spot," Lila continued. She pointed outwards, towards Chloe. "She's right over there."

Chloe stiffened as the akuma peered at her with bright orange eyes.

A loud, angry scream rang through the school.

* * *

Adrien stumbled around on his heels, persisting in helping however he could. Anyone that wasn't transformed into Refleckta he pushed to hide. He thinks he's gotten everyone…

Adrien paused, looking around just to be sure. He jumped when there a reddish orange blur next to him. He dropped into a fighting position, seeing the new fox crouched down beside him, her ears perked high, blue eyes locked on him, gleaming with intrigue. After all, none of the other Reflecktas fell into a fighting position.

"Huli," Adrien whispered, rising up and relaxing. He offered a smile down at the crouching fox hero. "Hi!"

She blinked at him, oval pupils thin from the light. She rose up, returning, "Hey…?"

Coccinelle's encounter fresh in his mind, he half-heartedly dropped into a cat-like pose. He awkwardly offered, "Nice to officially meet you, Foxy Lady."

Huli's eyes widened, ears twitching straight up. "Chat?" she asked.

"In the flesh!" he confirmed his smile widening. Then he dropped the pose, chuckling awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, sort of. Got a new wardrobe, for today at least."

He jumped when Huli reached out, setting a black glove on his arm, looking him over. "Are you ok?" she asked, brow furrowed. "Did something happen?"

"For why I've been gone?" he guessed.

Huli nodded.

His smile shrunk. Adrien looked away, confessing, "I've ah, I've come across an issue…" He glanced at his hand. He frowned. "Actually, if possible, when Refleckta is taken care of, can I talk to your kwami?" he asked.

"A miraculous issue?" Huli asked, head tilting to the side.

Before Adrien could confirm, a scream tore through the school. Alarmed they twisted towards it.

"Come on!" Huli cried out, racing towards it.

Awkwardly, Adrien followed, nearly tripping a few times. Huli skidded back, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, steadying him when he stumbled.

They came around the corner, seeing two Reflecktas down the hall, one was smirking, the other was flailing about and wailing about her hair.

"Chloe," Huli muttered with a huff.

"She's seen better days." Adrien agreed.

"Come on," Huli urged, "I think the akuma's in the bracelet."

Adrien asked in surprise, "You want me to help?"

"Of course," Huli replied, glancing back to him. "You don't need a miraculous to help."

Adrien tilted his head at the tone. It was almost like she knew from experience…

Huli jerked her head towards the cackling akuma. "I'll make a distraction, think you can grab the item?"

"Coccinelle?"

"We'll worry about Coccinelle later. We need to get that item first. We'll catch her up later when we reach that point."

He nodded, watching as her flute appeared through a blue flame. She set it to her lips, playing a small awkward tune. A ball of orange - white energy flared at the end and Huli threw it outward. It exploded at the Reflecktas feet, startling them as the three heroes surrounded Refleckta.

Surprised, Reflectka fired wildly at them as Chloe fled away. The illusions to dodge around the beams, the Chat throwing jabs while Coccinelle demanded the possessed item. Adrien grinned, creeping closer to Refleckta.

There.

There was the bracelet.

He looked up to Huli, waiting for the signal.

With Refleckta distracted by the realistic illusions, Huli had hurried up a stairwell and was now above the battle. Adrien instinctively tensed as Coccinelle dropped down beside Huli. Before Coccinelle could order the fox, Huli beat her to it, mouthing suggestions and pointing down to Refleckta.

Adrien watched in wonder as Coccinelle's eyes widened. A rare smile slid over her face and Coccinelle dashed away.

Huli turned and met Adrien's gaze, beaming. She held up her hand in a placating gesture, a silent command to wait. Adrien nodded to her, sliding his gaze down to Refleckta.

Huli dropped down on Refleckta, slamming her flute down on the ground and startling her back a few steps, closer to him. A yo-yo shot out and tangled around her ankles, tripping the akuma. Refleckta fell over and Adrien dove in, snatching the bracelet off her wrist.

"No!" she cried as he threw it to the ground, breaking it.

The butterfly darted out, flying to escape, only for the yo-yo to snatch it up. Coccinelle reeled it close, released the butterfly, and threw her yo-yo up, summoning Miraculous Coccinelle. Adrien barely had enough time to duck out of sight.

He sighed in relief now that he was free of the heels, and then tensed.

How can he talk to Huli's kwami now?

What if she left and he missed his chance?

Frantically, he looked around the locker room, trying to find something he could wear to hide so he could ask Huli while his identity stayed safe.

His heart leaped to his throat when he heard someone rushing in, and instinctively dove out of sight. He pressed his back against the cold metal locker. He heard the hiss of magic and an unfamiliar voice declared, "Well that has to be one of the smoothest akumas yet!"

His heart skipping nervous beats, he shakily called out, "Huli?"

He heard a sharp breath, then stiff silence.

He didn't breath a word, Huli and her kwami didn't.

Finally, he heard her speak. "Chat?"

He chuckled weakly. "Yeah, um, can I… can I talk to your kwami please? I need help."

He jumped when an orange blur came before him, looking up to see a purple eyed fox gazing down at him with mild surprise. The little fox offered him a small, gentle smile, coaxing, "What do you need, Chat?"

"Huli doesn't mind?" Adrien asked tentatively.

"She has a little mission," the kwami dismissed with a slight wave of her paw. "We have plenty of time to talk." At that, Adrien heard footsteps hurrying away. He wondered what Huli's mission was.

"Where's your ring?" the kwami asked, looking down at his hand, concerned.

"That's the problem," Adrien confirmed, clutching his ringless hand. "I, um…"

"Trixx."

"I broke my miraculous Trixx!" Adrien fretted, starting to pace before the kwami. "I, I was upset, emotional and just—I took my miraculous off! And, and Plagg, he, he didn't reappear! He, he didn't come back no matter how many times I slipped the ring on, or how many times I said claws out, or—"

He froze when there was a soft touch to his nose, seeing the kwami peering at him with an easy smile. "Breath," she reminded.

Adrien breathed. Held it. And released.

Trixx waited a couple of breaths before she spoke. "I can promise you Kit, the miraculous isn't broken."

"It's not?" he repeated.

She shook her head. "It's not."

"Oh thank god," Adrien muttered, slumping against the lockers. Then he stood, looking to Trixx fretfully. "Then what's wrong? What's going on?"

"You rejected the miraculous," she said simply.

"Rejected?"

She nodded. "A miraculous answers to what you want. How your suit and weapon comes out, what features and tools you have; that's all you. It responds to what you want. And this includes, what you don't want. If you don't want the miraculous, it won't respond to you."

"B-but I do want it," Adrien said weakly. "I want to Chat Noir, I, I want Plagg…"

Adrien drooped physically, gripping his hand, one finger tracing over a discoloration where the ring used to be. Trixx hummed, gazing down at this lost child.

She wondered, "Do you dread being Chat Noir?"

Adrien's head snapped up, looking to Trixx in surprise. "Dread?" he mumbled dumbly.

"Something changed," Trixx murmured, starting to float about in a lazy pace. "For the miraculous to not respond to you, there's something you don't want." She paused before him, eyeing him. "What is it that you don't want Chat? What do you dread?"

Adrien stared at the kwami, unsure.

She reassured, "You don't need to tell me. But, the miraculous responds to what you want. Plagg will come back when you truly want the miraculous."

"But I do," Adrien said weakly, shoulders slumping.

"Why did you want it before?" Trixx asked.

Adrien blinked to her. "What?"

"What did you want when you accepted the miraculous for the first time?" Trixx repeated.

"What did I want?" he repeated, considering this. "When I first got Plagg… I wanted to be free. To, to do what I want, to just get out of the how and…" Be himself. No looming father gazing at his back. No model behavior that has him poised and pristine.

Adrien paused. He… certainly didn't have that freedom anymore. He could admit that, yes, he did dread going Chat Noir time to time. And with Coccinelle upset with him.

"You don't need to be Chat Noir."

Adrien looked up to Trixx.

She peered back, an ever present smile on her lips. "Chat Noir isn't a duty you're bound too. So long as you don't want it, the miraculous won't respond to you. If you don't want to be Chat Noir anymore…"

He didn't have to be.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would think about it," Trixx advised. "I would think about what you want."

"I, thanks Trixx," Adrien mumbled.

"Good luck," Trixx chirped, giving him a bow.

"Do you need help getting back to Huli?" Adrien asked.

Trixx shook her head. "I know where she is," Trixx reassured. Giving him a wink, she dove away, heading for her owner. Adrien peered after her, frowning slightly, his thoughts a swirl.

What did he want?

* * *

Marinette stared at the picture on the screen, her thoughts loud in the empty library she sat in, considering this. The mouse hovered over delete, waiting for the simple click of a button.

"Have you been hesitating the whole time I've been gone?" Trixx teased as she dropped on Marinette head, seeing that the picture wasn't deleted yet.

"Thinking," Marinette corrected.

"There something else you want to do?" Trixx asked.

Marinette sighed, moving the mouse away, staring at it. "For sure I want Juleka included, the picture retaken and perfect." She leaned back in her seat, looking back to Trixx's purple eyes. "Is this the right action?"

"Is it?" Trixx echoed.

"Trixx," Marinette whined.

Trixx shrugged. "It's entirely up to you."

Marinette pouted at Trixx. That wasn't a straight answer.

As if knowing her thoughts, Trixx giggled. She offered instead, "Go with your instincts."

Marinette eyed the picture, the small box that offered her the delete option. She clicked the mouse on the side, making that box disappear. She unplugged the camera she had swiped when she went back, finding it was unguarded.

She stood, peering down at the camera.

She glanced towards the hall, faintly hearing Vincent cry out in alarm to see his camera gone. She opened up her blazer and Trixx dove in. Marinette rushed out and hurried downstairs, approaching Vincent.

She made him jump as she tapped him, offering him a small smile as he turned to her. "I didn't even hear you coming… is that my camera?"

"I found your camera," she quickly offered. "Someone snatched it during the chaos."

He gasped in relief, taking it from her. "Oh thank goodness," he muttered, quickly looking it over, making sure it was undamaged.

"Um," Marinette mumbled, drawing his gaze to back to her. "My friend wasn't included in the picture. Could we possibly retake the picture? Please?" Marinette tilted her head so, peering at him with innocent, pleading eyes.

He peered down at her, rubbing his chin as he considered her. "Well," Vincent murmured, "I suppose we could. During lunch! Shouldn't take too long!"

"In the park?" Marinette proposed excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Perfezionare!" he exclaimed. "The park is an excellent idea!"

"Thank you so much!" Marinette cried. Turning, she dashed off to spread the word, practically skipping.

They were going to retake the shoot!

Juleka was going to make it in after all!

"Alya!" Marinette called out, rushing up to her as she came down the steps. The redhead blinked to her, curious. "Help me find everyone! We're going to redo the picture in the park!" Marinette told her, grabbing the stair railing, wiggling where she stood.

Alya smiled, amused by the wiggle. "We are?"

"Yes!" Marinette exclaimed, "But we got to let everyone know! And I need to get Ali!" Marinette raced away, trusting Alya to let everyone know. Alya spared a glance to Chloe and Sabrina, the latter trying to soothe the miffed blonde; Alya purposely turned away, finding the rest of her classmates to invite.

She was able to find everyone but… "Adrien!" Alya called out in relief, spotting him slumped on a bench with a pensive expression.

He jumped, turning to her, blinking wide eyes.

Alya leaned over the back of the bench, grinning. "We're going to redo our picture!"

"We are?" he repeated.

"Marinette convinced the photographer to retake it so Juleka could be in it! We're going to do it in the park!"

Adrien smiled softly. "Not too surprised to hear that." That was his princess. Considerate of others and making sure everyone was included.

At his fond sigh, Alya gave a roll of her eyes, though her lips curled up in amusement. "You going to be in it, Prince Charming?" she asked, giving him a nudge.

"Naturally," he confirmed.

"It'll be during lunch. Don't be late, or else!"

Adrien watched Alya race away, looking for anyone she might've missed. He went back to looking skywards, considering what the fox kwami told him.

 _"You don't need to be Chat Noir."_

 _"I would think about what you want."_

What he wanted.

What did he want that the miraculous could respond too?

When he first had the miraculous, he was truly excited. Excited for the chance to be free, no restrictions, to be himself, to be silly cause he wanted, to goof around cause he wanted too. No pressure to behave a certain way.

And with the first Ladybug, he saw the potential of a friend to goof off with. Someone that felt right to hang out with. Someone he could trust with his life and was eager to work with.

And then, she didn't show…

Then Coccinelle came and the rules came and it all changed…

He wasn't free.

Couldn't be free.

Not when Coccinelle pressured certain rules and behaviors on how they should work, on what they should do. And it just piled on Adrien till he had finally snapped.

He didn't want to be Chat Noir because Chat Noir wasn't free anymore.

 _"You don't need to be Chat Noir."_

Adrien couldn't deny, he felt obligated to be.

The ring came to him. Plagg had come to him. And while Plagg didn't call him the Chosen One, it was still a detail that he was chosen to be a hero, to help save Paris.

No one else but him received that ring.

And after the thrill of being Chat, of being a hero had long died away, it really became an obligation he felt he had to keep. He had considered giving up the ring once, trying to guess and find someone that could work well with Coccinelle.

He was actually considering Nino, and possibly even Marinette to give the ring too; and then the latter inspired him, unintentionally giving him encouragement to keep going.

Only now… Adrien glanced at his hand, staring at the pale discoloration left by the ring, blocking his skin from the sun.

What did he want?

What could the ring help him achieve?

He sighed. He didn't know.

And Trixx didn't exactly tell him what to do with the ring if he didn't want to be Chat Noir anymore.

Adrien gave a start at the thought.

No longer being Chat Noir.

It, it was an uncomfortable thought.

And never seeing Plagg again, their last encounter with him being upset and Plagg unable to help him. Adrien could just picture Plagg waking up to a new face, wondering how Adrien was doing.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion and stress filling his core.

He didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what he wanted.

Adrien was still at a loss.

* * *

Running to the side of the building, Marinette was ready to summon the transformation but paused as Trixx floated out, smiling at her.

"What?" Marinette asked, noting that wasn't one of Trixx's usual smiles.

"That was very Ladybug of you," the kwami noted.

"Ladybug of me?" Marinette repeated.

"Most foxes would just delete the picture with no hesitation at all! But you," Trixx pointed to her, "you wanted a more… honest approach. Very reasonable. Very mature. It's a very Ladybug trait."

Marinette eyed her oddly. She pointed to the necklace. "I'm a fox."

"Just noting this detail," Trixx dismissed with a nod.

"Ooook," Marinette replied, eyeing her kwami.

Trixx dodged with a tease, "Are we going spirit Ali away?"

Marinette grinned. "Ears up!" she summoned. Huli tore off, easily making it to the hotel in record time. Hanging along the windows, she crawled along, peeking in to find Ali.

She found at a table, looking bored while his aide, Aisha, talked with the mayor and a few others dressed in suits. She tapped on the glass, watching Ali perk and glance to her. The prince gasped dramatically and Huli grinned.

Sparing the adults a sneaking glance, Ali slipped towards the window, opening it.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Here to kidnap you," she declared playfully. "We're redoing the picture in the park, including everyone! I thought you'd want to join!"

"Yes!" Ali confirmed, then faltered, sparing a glance to the adults. "But—"

"I got it," Huli reassured. With a wave of her hand, an illusion of Chloe dragging Ali behind her sped past the adults dramatically.

"We're going to lunch!" "Chloe" declared.

"But—" Aisha called after them.

They were gone. Sighing, Aisha turned towards the table, frowning to see a window left open. Wasn't that closed before?

* * *

When Marinette and Ali arrived, everyone was there and getting ready for the reshoot. If anything, they all looked more excited to be there. Eager to redo this, eager to help Juleka feel better. Rose was very willing to share what happened to her, finding her best friend locked in a bathroom stall, stuck there till someone came and got her out.

They were all more than willing to help Juleka feel better.

And Marinette was very pleasantly surprised to be greeted with praise when she and Ali arrived. Alya was more than fine sharing that this was all Marinette's idea.

The only one that didn't smile with the crowd was Ali, frowning when he didn't see Chloe or Sabrina. He spared a concerned glance to Marinette, seeing her peer up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Where are Chloe and Sabrina?" he asked.

"I didn't invite them," Alya stated as she drew near.

Ali repeated, surprised. "You didn't—"

"They _locked_ Juleka in a bathroom stall," Alya cut in. "They don't deserve to be included.

"But," Ali protested.

Alya set a hand on him, cutting him off. "Ali, listen. It's nice that you persist to be kind and patient with Chloe. It's cute that you think kindness alone will change her."

"Alya," Marinette warily voiced, crossing her arms.

"I told you day one Marinette," Alya stated, crossing her arms with a small grimace. "Chloe's evil. What does good do when facing evil? The don't treat it kindly, they fight back."

"The world isn't always black and white Alya," Ali stated.

"Sometimes it is," Alya insisted. "And this is one of those times. What Chloe did _wasn't_ ok. There needs to be a consequence. I don't want her or Sabrina in this reshoot. They _both_ need to learn it's not ok to do these acts."

Alya turned away, joining the others on the bench, trying to find their placements. Ali peered after her with a frown, then turned to Marinette, asking, "Do you… agree with her?"

Marinette gave him a neutral shrug. "I can get where she's coming from. Chloe does get away with a lot…" And Sabrina had no hesitation in helping Chloe. Both girls were able to get away with a lot.

It wasn't an unappealing idea for some sort of consequence to come to them. For four years straight, being bullied by both; Marinette wouldn't say no to some sort of change.

"Everyone to the bench!" Vincent called out. "I'm ready."

Ali and Marinette hurried to join the others, Ali seating himself on the other side of Rose, offering Juleka a big smile. Marinette stood next to Adrien, her smile growing as his gaze met hers. He leaned over, softly praising, "This was a great idea Marinette."

"It was nothing," Marinette replied, delight running through her as she blushed.

"Everyone say spaghetti!" Vincent called out.

As Marinette looked to the camera, beaming as she echoed the word; she unconsciously leaned on Adrien, feeling comfortable and natural. The whole time she was unaware of Adrien's warm gaze on her, an adoring smile on his lips.

For the next ten minutes, pictures were taken, the class letting loose and having fun with poses. When the session ended, they parted with beaming smile, ready to continue the day.

They missed the two girls that stood at the end of the park, watching them. Chloe had her arms crossed tight, anger rolling off of her in waves, a fury in her eyes.

Beside her, Sabrina was more subdued, brows furrowed.

With a loud scoff, Chloe stomped off, and Sabrina quickly followed.

* * *

Adrien went straight home, hurrying past his father and not responding to Gabriel's call after him. He went straight for his room and closed the door behind him, locking. Determined, he turned his gaze towards his desk where he had hidden the miraculous.

He pulled open the drawer and took out the black and red box, opening it to see the black ring with a green paw pad peering back at him.

It responds to what he wants.

What did Adrien want?

He sat in his chair, staring pensively at it. He picked up the ring, rolling the cool metal piece about, considering it.

Marinette filled his thoughts as he gazed down at it.

Marinette, who he has seen a few times, stepping up to face akumas, to help, despite not having any powers. Marinette who watched out for others, Marinette who protected people as best she could, even with her limitations. Marinette who was willing to endanger herself for the sake of others.

What did Adrien want?

He wanted to step up.

He wanted to rebel.

He wanted to protect.

He had a power, a chance to help.

A chance to protect.

A chance to stand up for himself, not be easily shut down.

He's been shut down his whole entire life.

Everything decided for him.

Even how he could help.

What did Adrien want?

He wanted a chance to change, a chance to step up, to be himself and live by his choices. He wanted to be someone who could support and help. Who could do so with no hesitation, even if he was being told not too.

Adrien wanted to change.

He wanted to grow.

And with this resolution, he slipped on the ring and held his breath.

It was still black on his finger.

He slumped, turning away in his chair.

Only to have a start when he heard a loud yawn.

He whipped his chair around, seeing Plagg drop with a sleepy slump.

"PLAGG!" Adrien cried out, making the kwami yelp as he was grabbed and pulled against Adrien's cheek, his soft fur tickling the boy. "You're back!" he cried, sobs and laughter breaking out through his speech. He ignored Plagg's half-hearted complaints about Adrien smooshing him and getting his fur wet.

He just held the kwami close, relieved that he was back, the silver ring gleaming on his finger.

He was back.

Plagg was back.


	13. Law and Order

Plagg hummed happy, surrounded by the sweet aroma of Camembert. Glorious Camembert, piled around the kwami in a beautiful, cheesy mountain of gooey goodness. All the Camembert he could eat. And more!

Plagg was living the high life.

This, this was heaven.

True, beautiful, cheesy heaven.

"Is that enough cheese for you?" Adrien asked, pinching his nose closed as he looked over the mound of stink he provided Plagg. Adrien's apology to rejecting Plagg, hoping that this will make up for it.

"Well…" Plagg hummed, tapping his paw to his chin, very aware of this and had a playful grin on his face. He laughed at the flat stare Adrien gave him. "It's enough!" Plagg reassured with a grin. "And appreciated! You didn't need to get me all this cheese."

Adrien balked, mouth hanging open. "You mean I didn't need to?!"

"Well, I wasn't going to say no to cheese!" Plagg shook his head. "That'd be crazy!"

Adrien gave the kwami a slight glare, then slumped with a dry chuckle. "I missed you Plagg," he confessed. He missed this. His kwami's childishness. The love of cheese. Adrien glanced down at the silver ring, relieved, amused, and baffled. He even missed Plagg's love of cheese.

What has life come to?

"Naturally," Plagg declared, his whiskers curling with his Cheshire smile. "I am the most loved kwami after all."

"I don't know, I think Trixx could give you a run for your money," Adrien teased.

Plagg puffed out his chest. "Trixx can dream!" Plagg paused, blinking at him. He asked with a curious tilt of his head, "You met Trixx?"

Adrien nodded. "She helped me get you back." Adrien held up his hand, eyeing the ring. "Gave me some… well, I want to say advice?" She wasn't very clear in what he should do.

"Trixx isn't really an adviser," Plagg revealed with a dismissive wave. "She likes letting humans figure things out for themselves. At most, she'll give only a small push, but everything else, you're on your own. It's actually one of the reasons why foxes are so gray throughout history, Trixx lets her kids find their own way, make their own choices. Sometimes they do the right thing, sometimes they don't." It was a debate that arose time to time among kwamis, this issue that he and Trixx shared about how they handled their miraculous holders.

They both liked letting their kids find their own path, be themselves.

But the price was a shaky history.

The world will always remember the Fox and Black Cat's misdeeds.

Even Butterfly has drifted on the lines of light and dark; not as much them, but enough that Plagg knows butterflies are viewed as ill omens in some countries.

Plagg dismissed those thoughts. He had no interest in mulling over that age old argument again. With a hum, Plagg turned and pulled some cheese close, happily starting to nibble on it.

Adrien watched him for a moment, wondering why it felt like it's been so long since he's seen Plagg enjoy cheese when in reality it's only been a few days. He shook his head. He was crazy, Adrien decided. Clearing his throat, Adrien spoke up.

"A lot happened while you were out," Adrien revealed, leaning back in his seat, sparing a glance to the windows, looking outside. It was very bright, near blinding from where he sat.

"Oh?" Plagg prompted absently, more focused on his cheese.

"I made up with Nino."

"Good, good. He's a good kid."

"And I asked Marinette out." Adrien smiled, cheeks pink. "She said yes."

"Oh finally," Plagg declared loudly, sparing Adrien a glance. "The 'should I ask her out or not' was getting old." Plagg blinked, a new thought coming to mind. The kwami made a face. "Oh great, now I got to deal with you being gross!"

With a snort, Adrien reached out and flicked Plagg's ear, smiling at its twitch and the kwami's half-hearted swipe at his finger.

Sticking his tongue out at Adrien, Plagg jumped away and landed on the other side of the mound, happily nibbling away at the cheese. Adrien absently watched him go, listening to the familiar sounds of Plagg eating cheese.

"I did miss you," Adrien murmured.

Plagg paused. He peeked over the mound and returned, "I'm glad to see you again too, Kid."

Plagg was worried that there was a chance he was going to wake to a new face, and possibly live on his immortal life wondering what happened to Adrien. An answer he was very likely to never know, not unless the new human he might've woken up to knew Adrien.

And he wouldn't have been able to ask either. Kwamis were bound to not reveal miraculous holders, previous included. If he had woken up to a new kid, and they didn't know Adrien at all; Plagg was likely to never know what happened to him. There were a few holders whose fate he regretfully didn't know. Holders that rejected him, holders that he was lost too.

All kwamis hated not knowing what happens to one of their holders.

He truly was relieved to have awakened to Adrien. To see that he was still with him.

Plagg rather stay as long as possible.

Not that Adrien needed to know right now though.

If he did, it'd be another cuddle session, and right now, Plagg had a lot of cheese to eat. Cheese Adrien willingly gave him with few complaints! No way was Plagg going to pass this up! They'll cuddle later!

It's cheese time now!

* * *

 _"There's no reason to be nervous."_

"I know," Marinette replied, rolling a piece of a croissant around, ignoring how Trixx watched it intently, crouched low and ready to pounce. "It is silly but… first patrol with _both_ of them. And Coccinelle's understandably upset and…"

 _"I'm sure Chat has his reason,"_ Ali offered. _"He'll give it tonight and it'll all be worked out."_

"So optimistic," Trixx voiced, purple eyes still locked on that piece of croissant. Marinette humored the little fox and flicked it away. Trixx pounced, giggling as she rolled with the piece and giving it little kicks and making crumbs fly. Then she popped it into her mouth with a happy hum.

 _"Optimism can take you far in life,"_ Ali declared, giggling at Trixx's antics. She was so cute. Looking to Marinette, he pushed, _"It'll be ok. You'll be there to mediate things, and you're good at stepping up when you need too."_

Marinette offered him an awkward smile. "I suppose," she agreed.

 _"Ali?"_ Marinette heard Aisha call out. _"You're doing your homework right?"_

 _"Yes_ _ma'am!"_ Ali answered hurriedly, giving Marinette a parting wave before he closed up the chat.

"Ali is right," Trixx backed as soon as it was just them. She sat up, her ever-present smile on her lips. "It'll be fine."

"I know," Marinette replied, leaning back in her pink chair. "But I'm still nervous… specifically with Alyabug."

"Alyabug," Trixx repeated in delight, eyes gleaming in amusement.

Marinette poked her kwami's white belly. "Yes, Alyabug. Just as I'm Marifox."

Trixx giggled, "You could've been Maribug. Or Maricat. Or would those be more Buginette and Minette?"

Marinette gave her a flat stare. "Those were awful."

Trixx stuck her tongue out in response.

"But seriously Trixx, Alya was pretty… annoyed with Chat right now," Marinette murmured, wheeling around and pulling down her calendar. Below picture day there was patrol written out. Another patrol together, just to bond and get used to each other.

Marinette was sure Chat was going to join as soon as he saw them.

How that'll go down with them both…

"If you're that worried," Trixx proposed, "you can bring them some croissants!"

"Croissants don't solve everything Trixx," Marinette pointed out.

"Foods a great ice breaker," Trixx insisted with a firm nod. "And croissants would be a pretty neutral dish for them both to enjoy."

Marinette peered at her kwami.

Trixx peered back, tail wagging.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt?" Marinette murmured, getting up and slipping downstairs. Trixx darted after her, wiggling into her hair and hiding from sight. Marinette slid back into her room, a small box in hand full of croissants, and by Trixx's suggestion, a cheese and a chocolate for their respective kwamis.

Trixx popped out, turning to Marinette with a grin. "Ready?" Trixx asked.

Marinette stood straighter, a small smile on her lips. "As ready as I will be," she said. "Ears up Trixx!"

Box carefully balanced in one hand, Huli raced out of her room and to the roofs, struggling a little as she went.

"There's got to be an easier way of getting around," Huli muttered, stopping for a moment to frown at the cityscape. So many high buildings, buildings that made it a struggle to get around fast. She was able to keep up with Coccinelle, fast enough too; but with great gaps between buildings…

She made a mental note to ask Trixx later.

Coccinelle had a yo-yo to swing around with, Chat had a baton that could extend and grow, and at least once she's seen him twirl it to fly around.

Her flute couldn't change or extend, but maybe she could twirl it fast enough to fly? She'll have to try sometime.

She stopped at Notre Dame, tail curling anxiously behind her. Her ears set straight and high, tilting about as she listened for Coccinelle or Chat. she turned when she heard the _whir_ of a yo-yo and saw the orangish red Coccinelle dive in, landing beside her. She stood, raising a brow at the box Huli had.

"Snacks," Huli offered, opening the box for Coccinelle to see the croissants inside. "Even got one for your kwami, Trixx said she likes chocolate."

Coccinelle's lips quirked up, a bit amused and skeptical. "Thanks, Huli," she bid, "although, that'll be a bit of a hassle to take on the road."

Huli's ears flopped back in a sheepish fashion, the red fox chuckling. "A bit," she agreed.

Huli perked, ear twitching. She turned, looking out and spotting a dark figure coming to them. Chat had seen them. He was coming to join them. Her heart skipped nervous beats and she gripped the box tighter.

This was it.

The full-on reunion with them all.

Coccinelle and Chat seeing each other again.

And Huli going on her first patrol with Chat, joining him officially on the roofs once again.

She straightened and turned to him, blue eyes gleaming as her lips curled up. It was going to be fine, Huli reminded. She was not the same girl as before, cowering and overwhelmed. She was calmer now, more sure of herself and where she stood. She was here to help. She was going to work with Chat again.

She wasn't going to fail him. Not again.

Chat dropped down on the roof and flashed them both a tight smile. Lightly, he asked, "This cat's not too late to the party, is he?"

"Not at all!" Huli called out, trying to ignore the gentle flutter of butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Nice to see the cat's back."

"Huli!" Chat cried out, dropping down and giving her a dramatic bow. Huli relaxed, the butterflies settling down as she met Chat's easy smile with her own. It was just like before, their very first time meeting, the nervousness faded away and eased into something natural.

With an eager gesture, Chat declared, "It's nice to really, officially meet you!" He blinked at the box in her hands, gasping aloud. "Goodies? On patrol?"

"It's a special occasion," Huli offered with a giggle, handing the box to the eager cat.

"Oh these are good," Chat murmured, beaming to see the Dupain-Cheng logo.

"We're not going to make this a habit," Coccinelle called out, reminding them that she was still there. "Carrying the box around will get in the way of the patrol."

"Really missed you, Coccinelle," Chat muttered under his breath, ears tilting down.

Unfortunately, she heard. "Really Chat?" she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "You disappear on me, and come back with snark?"

He tensed for a moment, then straightened, frowning. Chat handed the box back to Huli and drew near Coccinelle, peering back coolly. He breathed in, held it for a moment, then released."I'm sorry," he offered. "I did disappear on you, but I do want to let you know that it wasn't my intention too."

Coccinelle gave him an odd stare.

Chat held up his claws, "My miraculous. It wasn't working."

Coccinelle's stare went flat. "Really? 'My miraculous wasn't working'? That's the excuse?"

"It's not an excuse!" Chat protested, ears going flat against his hair, his tail giving an angry swish behind him.

"You honestly expect me to beli—"

"You rejected your miraculous?"

Both heroes paused, turning to the fox. Huli peered back, brows furrowed, her gaze locked on Chat. Her hand was up, resting on the fox tail that rested on her collar, tracing the curve. Huli drew near, looking to Chat, asking, "Why did you reject your miraculous? What was wrong?"

"You know what he's talking about?" Coccinelle asked.

Huli nodded, turning to Coccinelle, her gloved hand now covering her miraculous. "When you reject your miraculous, the kwami disappears."

"And the miraculous won't respond to you while you don't want it," Chat murmured, gazing down at Huli in surprised. "How do you know?"

Huli's ears flopped back, the fox shrinking down some. She released her miraculous and reached up to tug at her human ear. "I know because I rejected a miraculous before." She revealed, sparing a glance to Coccinelle.

Chat and Coccinelle stared, eyes widening as the fox offered a shy, awkward smile.

"Ladybug?" Chat breathed, turning to her fully.

Huli set the box of croissants on a near chimney, jesting, "Yes? Though, I think I had introduced myself as Maladroi—"

Huli was cut off when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled against a firm chest, her sensitive nose picking up cologne and cheese, her long ears twitching at the nose that buried into her hair.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again," Chat murmured, holding her tight.

Huli relaxed in his arms, her lips curling up into a smile. She gave his wrists a reassuring squeeze, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I… I had failed you and…" she sighed, turning in his hold. Chat withdrew slightly, giving her room, looking her over.

"You needed someone better for the job," she said, sparing a glance to Coccinelle. "A braver Ladybug. Much braver than me."

Chat moved to protest, only to be cut off as Huli turned to him with a full on beam. "But I'm here now! Here to help you Chat. Here to help you both!" She offered him a fist, ears perked high, her eyes eager and resolute. "We're all going to be an amazing team!"

Chat stared at the fox, taking her in, thinking back to when she was Ladybug before. There certainly was a difference he could see, and not just in costume. She stood straighter with her stance firm. Her eyes gleamed in the night, an excited smile on her lips. She wanted to be here. She was ready to be here. She was eager to be here.

So much different than that very first time, her posture so small, her gaze so nervous and scared.

He smiled slightly, thoughts still lingering on her as Ladybug, with a suit far more red than what she wore, with spots dotted over her than a long tail hanging behind her. Despite this, he echoed her, setting his fist against hers.

"An amazing team," he agreed, his smile growing.

Ladybug.

Huli was Ladybug.

His Ladybug.

She was back. She was at his side again.

Cheekily, he jabbed, "So, spots for a tail. You just had to get in on the deal, huh HJ? I don't blame you, it's a pretty sweet deal." To add to this, he grabbed his tail and patted it affectionately.

Huli raised a brow, then snorted. She tapped a finger to her cheek, noting "I don't know. Thinking back, tails can be grabbed. Maybe I should reconsider…"

Chat stuck his tongue out at her, displeased. "You're the only one who's ever grabbed my tail, I'll have you know. And no one asked you grab it!"

"I had too! You were charging Stoneheart with no plan!"

"I had a plan!" Chat insisted.

"Really?" Huli asked skeptically.

"...Kind of."

"Yeah, that translates to no plan," Huli teased, crossing her arms and leaning her hip out.

"Your plan got us captured!"

"And it worked!"

Coccinelle stood off to the side, watching the fox and cat argue, grins on their faces as they jested and jabbed. They were completely in their own world, entirely locked on the other. Entirely unaware of her.

It made Coccinelle think back to what Tikki said, about Ladybug and Chat Noir being two halves of a whole, eternally bound to the other.

And meant to be working together.

Silently, Coccinelle drew away from them, consciously reaching up to her earrings, feeling the firm surface under her glove. She dropped her hand away like she was burned, and hurried away. She ran on her own, patrolling on her own.

When the thirty minutes were up she went straight home, dropping the transformation as she flew into her room.

Tikki whipped around, eyeing her holder warily, watching Alya lumber through the room.

Optimistically, Tikki voiced, "So Chat's back!"

Alya didn't respond, dropping onto her bed and pulling the pillow close, feeling tired and… she didn't know what else. She was tired. That was for sure.

Tikki hovered close, tilting her body about as she looked down on her holder. "Alya?"

Alya looked up, watching Tikki drift down and settle on the mattress, peering at her with concerned eyes.

Alya peered back, not too sure what say. She reached up once more, touching the black earrings, feeling the cool surface under her finger and the tickling sensation of her hair hanging over it.

"Is it true?" Alya wondered. "About rejecting miraculouses?"

Tikki shrunk down, looking so much smaller. "It is," she softly confirmed. "If you don't want the miraculous, it won't respond to you at all."

"And Ladyb… Huli."

"She was devastated by her mistake, ashamed." Tikki glanced away, antennas drooping down. "I had laid out a little too much on her, it overwhelmed her when she failed."

Alya pulled her pillow closer, her insides twisting. "Chat had rejected his."

"Something to talk about with him," Tikki suggested.

Alya stared down at the mattress, her eyes tracing the lines of fabric that held it together. Slowly, she curled her fingers around one earring, ready to remove it.

She stopped at the fear that flashed in Tikki's eyes, how her body instinctively hunching up. She didn't move to stop Alya, watching her intently.

Alya dropped her hand and sighed, removing her glasses instead and smearing her face over the pillow.

"Alya?" Tikki softly called.

"I really am a mistake," Alya mumbled into the pillow.

"No, you're not!" Tikki said sharply, rising to float over the girl, starting to mess with the thick red hair. "You are _not_ a mistake! You have potential! You have promise! You're brave, loyal, have a strong sense of justice, will step up to help someone, protect people. You have potential. There is a reason why Huli gave you the earrings."

Alya peeked up. Tikki drifted around, offering the distraught girl a gentle smile. "Huli saw the potential in you. From a Ladybug, that is no small feat. You truly can be an amazing miraculous hero, Alya. I swear on my spots you are."

"Not a Ladybug though," Alya murmured.

Tikki faltered and shook her head. "Not a Ladybug," she softly agreed.

It takes a special sort to be Ladybug. Just as it takes a special sort to be Black Cat. Not just anyone could be either of them. Someone of yin and yang, someone balanced in who they were. And Alya, she was all yang. She and Tikki just weren't fit. Tikki sometimes thinks that they were just too similar to work.

She… they both got a little too focused on Ladybug's duties. Both could be too direct. Both could be insensitive. Too pushy.

Alya needed flexibility.

She needed to learn about other options, to look for other routes than just the path ahead.

She needed to learn that there was more than just the direct route, had to think of other possibilities.

It was something for Tikki to work on, while she was still with Alya.

She was duty bound to guide her holders. She'll do the best she can with what she thought was best. It was what all kwamis could do. And her approach hasn't been fruitful. Tikki needed a different approach here. She's willing to acknowledge that. She's handled all sorts of Ladybug of all kinds of personalities. From the stoic Jean, to the brash Hippolyta, to the calm and coy Mudekudeku.

This wasn't impossible. Tikki could do it... she'll do her best.

"What should I do?"

Tikki blinked, looking to Alya, seeing the girl peer back at her, tired.

Tikki peered back, silently mulling it over. Finally, the kwami answered, "Consider this and move forward." At Alya's perplexed stare, Tikki proverbed, "There's always a path to walk. It will curve, it will break up, it will be connected to all sorts of paths that can take you anywhere, and sometimes, they still take you where you need to go.

"No matter what, you're always moving forward, always going down a path. But sometimes, you need to stop and look at the path you're on, looking over them all. Try to find the path you want. Take it to where you want to go."

Alya grumbled, "That still doesn't exactly help me."

Tikki giggled, making Alya balk at the shift in the kwami's gaze. Wise blue eyes peered down at her, looking nostalgic like she's faced this dilemma before with many other holders.

"You need to figure it out," Tikki said.

"You can't just tell me?" Alya pushed.

Tikki giggled, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of hair aside. "I can tell you what I think," Tikki confirmed, "but that doesn't work too well with us." Tikki has to step back, acknowledge that being direct wasn't working. If she was going to be with Alya, she needed another tactic. Another way of guiding and connecting. Maybe stepping back a bit will work. Tikki withdrew, encouraging, "And some things you do need to figure out on your own."

Tikki gave her a nuzzle. "Take your time and think this over. There's no rush."

Alya only frowned, watching the kwami zip out of the room, heading to the kitchen. She laid back down, hugging her pillow close to her, gazing at her wall listlessly.

What did she want…?

What should she do?

Alya drifted to sleep, not knowing the answer.

* * *

"You really got to twirl it," Chat told her, spinning his baton quickly, jumping into the air and drifting down with his weapon. "As fast as you can. And preferably with your flute being long." He paused. "Your flute is long, right?"

He didn't quite get a good look at it last time.

"It's pretty long," Huli reassured, summoning her flute in a flare of blue.

Chat pursed his lips, a little jealous. That was so cool. Why couldn't he summon his weapon like that?

Huli set the flute down, standing next to it and measuring it with a critical eye. It was almost her height. She could maybe do it… She glanced to Chat for a second opinion.

The cat frowned, considering this. He prowled around her, looking over with a critical eye. He took the flute from her, surprised to feel how thin it was.

"This feels so delicate," he murmured, dropping into a crouch and doing a practiced thrust with it. His ears twitched at the whistle of the flute, catching bits of air.

"Doesn't it?" Huli asked, setting her hands on her hips. "Trixx has reassured me that it won't break, but I've also been told that I should use it as a flute and not a weapon."

He held it up, tilting it as he looked it over. He asked, "Can you even play it?"

"Eh?" she shrugged. "Ish? Kind of…?" Her ears flopped over. "Not really… haven't had much need too since I can just summon illusions. Using the flute is kind of like using a wand and I can guide and control them better."

She took the flute back, lifting it up and setting it to her lips.

She played a shaky tune, one that definitely sounded off to her ears. Her ears went back and she withdrew the flute, lips pursed as she pouted at it.

Chat chuckled. "It's ok HJ, you just need a little practice."

"Personally, I'm not crazy about playing it to make illusions," Huli revealed, setting the flute across her shoulders then hooking her wrists over it, mimicking Chat's pose. "Playing music kind of gives away your location."

"And yet this is the sneaky fox's weapon," Chat murmured, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Huli shrugged. Then spared a glance out to the cityscape, frowning. "Shouldn't we patrol?"

"Yes," Chat said, looking out to it. Then he checked his baton, eyeing the time. About ten minutes behind schedule. That wasn't too bad.

Huli dismissed her flute and picked up the box of croissants, frowning. "Coccinelle didn't take one, or the chocolate," she murmured.

"Don't take it personally Huli," Chat said, taking a croissant for himself. "She's pretty high strung about heroing." Narrowing his eyes, he mimicked Coccinelle, "Food's a distraction."

Huli hummed. "Well, being a hero is serious. It's a big responsibility."

Chat sighed. "I suppose."

Huli bumped her hip against Chat, grinning as he jumped.

She told him, "Doesn't mean it can't be fun every now and then."

Chat gasped dramatically, setting his claws on his chest. "Fun, on a patrol?"

She gave him a toothy smile, pupils thinning in excitement. "Race you to the Eiffel Tower!" She was off instant, her fox tail streaming behind her.

With a protesting yowl, Chat pursued, shouting about how unfair that was.

Despite this, there was the biggest smile on his lips.

For the first time ever, a patrol between heroes was filled with laughter and glee.

* * *

Duusu frowned as she hovered before Gabriel's calendar, neatly littered in postage notes. Notes about designs, about upcoming shows, and notes that had even had sketches for possible ideas to present to the board. A bit orderly mess.

Some things just never change, Duusu deemed with a slight smile. It drove Ariel to confusion when she tried to piece together Gabriel's system, but it was his. It made sense to him, though perhaps it could be more organized. But Duusu found that's just how the creative were. She discovered a long time ago that many of her holders all had a unique way of thinking, and their own way to express themselves. It was something Duusu always looked forward to.

Her holders were always creative in some shape or form if a little immobile time to time. But that's how things work out. She brought flexibility when they were still. She melted down the walls they encased themselves in. She helped push them forward when they didn't want to move but needed to.

She spared a glance to her holder, seeing him slumped at his desk sitting in a rare moment of imperfection. His hand was set over his face, glasses array, hair strands sticking out in odd directions. Set before him was a picture of Ariel, his wife smiling softly from the picture.

A wife he wasn't going to bring home with the book now with the Guardian. A book Gabriel was no longer allowed to have.

The Guardian's parting words still rang in Duusu's head; she was sure they were a hammer banging against Gabriel's.

 _"The road of grief is a long and treacherous path. It cannot be dodged, my friend. It's a road you have to go down, Haute."_

With a soft sigh, Duusu darted down, picking up the picture of Ariel and setting it up right next to the wall of frames that Gabriel kept at the end of his desk, all facing to him.

Pictures of the whole family, of him and Ariel, of Adrien, of his wife and son.

There was even a picture of Haute Roi and Vanessa dancing together while in their prime. A picture perfectly captured by Reine D'abeille and music provided from Reynard, Duusu recalled. She stretched a paw out, lightly touching the picture.

Things were so much simpler then. So much happier.

Duusu missed those days.

She missed the days of laughter and levity.

She missed the days where home wasn't tense and her holder looked out with suspicious eyes.

Feathers rattling as she shook herself, Duusu turned to Gabriel firmly. He wasn't ready to face his grief with Adrien, fine. That was ok. Not preferred but it was ok. There was no one-way path to walk in life. Life was full of many paths, many options. A step forward was a step forward. Duusu was determined to see Gabriel moving forward. If not with Adrien, then she'd find another way. She was going to see Gabriel better.

She plopped herself down before Gabriel, patting his hand insistently.

He spared her a glance down, peeking past his fingers.

Duusu flashed him an encouraging smile, pink irises bright. Bluntly, she asked, "When's the last time you've gone outside? Really gone outside and enjoyed the weather?"

Gabriel stared down at her, not answering.

A while then, Duusu concluded.

"It's a beautiful day today!" Duusu told him, gesturing wildly. She floated up, waving her arms excitedly, tail spreading slightly. "Let's go out and enjoy it!"

"I'm not a kid anymore Duusu," Gabriel brushed.

Duusu rolled her eyes and shook her head, amused. "You don't need to be a kid to enjoy good weather," she replied. She pushed at the hand he was leaning on, insisting, "Come on! Let's go! For a walk! Or at least just sit and enjoy the sun! You're so pale, it's not good for a peacock to be pale. You're going to lose your coloration!"

"I'm not losing my coloration," Gabriel grumbled. He waved her away, insisting, "I've got work to do."

Duusu stubbornly dropped down on the sheet of paper he was pulling closer.

Gabriel glared down at her.

Duusu peered back, her bright pink eyes set on him. "At least work outside," Duusu pushed. "I think you'll find yourself very inspired."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her.

Duusu sat, immobile.

With a sigh, Gabriel relented. With a laughing cheer, Duusu darted up, watching Gabriel rise and gather a few items before heading out. With a happy wiggle, Duusu pursued.

Unfortunately, she missed his personal cell phone as it lit up behind them, _Adrien_ spelled over the screen.

* * *

When Marinette slipped into her room early next morning, she blinked at the sleepy kwami that floated into her cheek. Trixx floated away, blinking lazily. With a big yawn, the little fox drifted closer and nuzzled Marinette, humming.

"You smell like croissants," Trixx murmured. "It's a good smell for you."

"It's kind of a given with you," Marinette teased, using a finger to gently push the kwami away. She went to her mirror, looking at herself critically. Not too much flour but there was some…

Marinette sighed, pouting. She'll have to change.

Trixx floated onto the vanity, stretching out. "It's too early," she mumbled.

"You need to go to bed earlier," Marinette stated.

"I'm a fox, Kit. We are nocturnal."

"You know you're not an actual fox, right?" Marinette asked, sending her kwami and amused glance.

"Shhhh."

Marinette chuckled as she cleaned up, stopping to check herself over, just to be sure she looked good.

Then she paused, eyeing her miraculous, blended in with her white shirt. She traced the piece, thoughtful. "Hey, Trixx?"

"Hm?"

"How does a fox travel?"

"Running and jumping. And burrowing."

"No like, travel fast. Chat can use his baton, Coccinelle her yo-yo. Can I do anything with the flute?"

"You have no problem using the flute as a staff."

Marinette gave her a flat look. "Sorry, just…"

"Instinct," Trixx noted with a chuckle. She sat up and stretched, cracking one purple eye open to peer at her. "It is fine. You are a more aggressive fox, and the flute can take it. But it's just not effective as a staff. Won't make the outcomes you want and that can be dangerous for you. But so long as you're clever and reactive, you should be fine."

Marinette nodded.

That was reasonable and provided a reason why Wayzz had urged her to use the flute as she should.

She hardly had any musical talent though…

Trixx revealed, "There is a way for the fox to travel quickly."

Marinette glanced down at her kwami, expectant.

Trixx peered back, eyes half lidded.

"So…?" Marinette prompted.

Trixx's smile grew, her eyes glinting playfully.

"You're not going to tell me," Marinette murmured dryly.

Trixx giggled. "I already have Kit, you just haven't tried it yet."

"Tried it?" Marinette repeated, frowning. Before she could guess, her Maman called below, letting her know that Papa was ready.

With a squawk, Marinette grabbed her kwami and her things and rushed down.

In the purse, Trixx stretched out and relaxed, ready to go back asleep.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he ended the call, deeming he shouldn't bother. His father wasn't going to answer. His first career day, why should he expect his father come?

There was a shift under his jacket and Plagg drifted out, glancing at Adrien, taking in the solemn expression. He asked, "You want to ditch today?" He waggled his eyes at Adrien, trying to tempt him.

Adrien's lips cracked up into a small smile, then dropped as he looked away. Adrien shook his head no.

"You sure?" Plagg asked, darting around Adrien's head. "This could be a great day to hang out with your girlfriend! And you said her father likes you, I bet he'd be all for it!" Plagg landed on his shoulder, nudging. "Just think of it, you and Princess, alone today. No school. Just doing whatever you want. At the bakery. That has cheesy goods."

Adrien glanced at Plagg. He asked, "Are you suggesting this to make me feel better or to get some cheese pastries."

"Both!"

"Plagg."

"Hey, that cheese filled croissant was _divine_ Adrien! That is high praise you know, coming from me. Plus, it's not too bad. You want to go on a date with Marinette anyway, and she's willing. Might as well."

"You truly are a shoulder devil," Adrien noted.

Plagg scoffed. "I am a god of misfortune. I'd be very concerned if I didn't encourage a bit of mischief."

Adrien agreed with a chuckle.

He glanced in, seeing Chloe stand proudly beside her father as he talked about being mayor and owning a hotel. To add to their importance, she was showing off a golden bracelet to the class, a proud smile on her lips as she displayed it. Adrien faintly recalled her mentioning that her family heirloom was a bracelet.

He looked around, seeing other parents had come to be there for their kids. Sabrina was adjusting her father's suit, helping him get ready and be presentable.

Alix was leaning into her father's space, holding up the pocket watch that had made her Timebreaker.

Mylene and Ivan were talking with her father, both teens beaming as he showed them some mime tricks.

Adrien paused to see Alya slumped against the wall looking exhausted. Her mother was beside her, running her hand through her hair in a soothing motion, letting her daughter rest her head on her shoulder. He wondered why Alya looked so worn out.

He jumped when he heard a pound of coming feet, hurrying up the stairs. Plagg dove out of sight as Adrien turned to the stairwell. A smile spread over his lips as Marinette came racing up, her father behind her.

"Hi Adriaaah!" she squawked as she tripped on the last step.

With fast reflexes, Adrien caught her before she hit the ground.

"Woah there," he called out, pulling her up, a warm pleasant tingle running through him as her hands came to rest on his chest. "You've got to be more careful, Little Lady."

"I should be," she agreed, eyes glinting with mischief, "but I confess, I do like you catching me."

His grin grew. "Always," he promised.

"Excellent," Tom's amused voice called out, making them jerk away in surprise. "You're going to need a bit of practice to work with her."

"Papa!" Marinette whined.

"He-hello Du, I mean, Tom," Adrien greeted, flustered.

"Adrien," Tom fondly returned, offering him a croissant. "How are you this morning?"

"Well enough," Adrien replied, subtly moving his hand over to brush against Marinette's. Her fingers twitched, moving to curl around his. They broke away as Tom moved forward.

"Come on Marinette! It's career day!" Tom said eagerly, opening the door for them.

Adrien and Marinette slipped in, Marinette and Tom joining the others on the wall while Adrien sat down next to Nino.

"Morning dude," Nino greeted.

"Morning," Adrien returned, brow furrowing as he saw Nino in the seat. "Parents couldn't make it?" Adrien guessed.

Nino shook his head. "Turns out Chris is having something similar. Decided to go there instead." Nino shrugged it off. He wasn't really bothered about his parents going to his younger brother's career day instead. And it was ok. Not all parents could make it. He was a lot more concerned to see Adrien sitting down and looking glum. Nino narrowed his eyes, guessing, "Your old man couldn't make it?"

Adrien shook his head no.

Nino sighed and leaned on his hand, frowning at his desk. Then her perked and nudged Adrien's shoulder playfully. When Adrien looked over, Nino offered optimistically, "One day!"

Adrien cracked a weak grin. "One day," he echoed softly, though he didn't sound too sure.

Nino slumped beside him, then perked as Marinette and Tom came forward.

Ignoring Chloe prattle to Sabrina about some bracelet, Nino brought up his cell, ready to continue recording.

As Tom started to talk about bakery life, Marinette glanced at the two boys, flashing them a soft grin. As Adrien smiled back, Nino felt his lips twitch up and a natural warmth growing on his face. He closed his eyes, trying to force it down.

He jumped at a nudge, seeing Adrien offer him half a croissant.

"Thanks," he whispered, accepting it and downing it in two bites.

Down below the boys' desk, Plagg peeked out to Marinette, his green eyes considering. The Ladybug and Black Cat were drawn back together once again. Well, that was one step forward. Plagg leaned on his paw, looking her over, noting that the last time he's seen Marinette, she seemed to have grown. She stood straighter, her eyes brighter, and her posture sure.

She was comfortable with who she was. No more doubt. Calmer.

Plagg wondered at the change till his eyes settled on the necklace she wore, the kwami blinking in surprise, his ears going up.

He recognized that.

That was the fox.

Plagg straightened, curious.

The old man gave her another miraculous.

Trixx had her.

Marinette was the Fox.

Plagg settled back down, contemplative. It seems the old man was intending a smooth switch, have the true Ladybug and Fox be inclined to switch and have the miraculouses best for them.

It had potential, Plagg supposed.

Did allow Marinette to stretch out and move at her own pace, to not be overwhelmed.

But there was an issue of Coccinelle still owning the earrings.

Plagg shook his head.

He'll leave it be.

What happens, happens.

At some point, things always work out.

Just as Plagg moved to drop back down in the bag, the kwami froze when he saw Chloe put a round container in her ivory purse. Plagg gasped, rising up out of Adrien's bag.

Camembert?!

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Plagg dove into Chloe's bag, popping the lid open eagerly. Only to faltered when he saw that it wasn't Camembert.

A bracelet instead.

A _shiny_ bracelet.

A Cheshire smile grew on Plagg's lips, his green eyes brightened.

It's been a long time since he played with something shiny…

* * *

Marinette moved around the class, handing sample croissants to everyone, offering them bright smiles as she went. She slowed when she drew near Alya, seeing her looking tired.

"You ok?" Marinette asked as she handed the redhead a croissant.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Alya revealed.

Marinette raised a brow but didn't ask. She did note that Coccinelle had left early on her own and was tempted to ask.

But that was something Marinette shouldn't know.

She gave her a friend a consoling smile before continuing, handing out croissants as she went.

As she neared Adrien and Nino's desk, she didn't see Chloe's bag fall over and the items that tumbled, including a little black kwami with a golden bracelet trapped on his. What Marinette did notice was her stepping on a plush container and slipping on it, squealing as she fell back.

"Marinette!" came the startled cries, muffled by the snickers of the class.

"Are you alright?" Adrien asked, coming out of his seat to help her up.

"My back hurts," she admitted with a wince, letting Adrien pull her up, rubbing her back with a solid wince. Those edges hurt…

Nino moved to ask if she needed to sit down, only to pause when he felt something bump against his shoe. Just as he moved to peek down Chloe's snort drew his attention back.

"You really need to learn to watch where you're going Marinette," Chloe sneered.

Marinette and Adrien gave her a flat stare.

"Go ahead and sit down Marinette," Bustier called out. "Chloe, please clean up before we have another accident."

Both girls did so, Adrien sliding back into his seat, and having a start when he felt something bump his shoe. He peeked under the desk and felt his heart leap into his throat.

There on the ground was Plagg, Chloe's bracelet on his head.

"Hey!" Chloe angrily called out. "Where's my bracelet?!" She rounded on Marinette, eyes ablaze. "You took it, didn't you?!"

Adrien's blood went cold.

This was not good.

Marinette gaped at her. "I did not!"

"Well where is it then?!"

"Chloe," Adrien started, "I'm sure it just rolled away—"

He went quiet when Chloe turned her angry gaze to him. "I had put it away and sealed up," Chloe growled. "And now it's not." To elaborate, she flashed Adrien the empty container. He winced, knowing where it was, but unable to reveal it. He needed to get that bracelet off. Now.

As Chloe turned to push and pressure it out of Marinette, Adrien swooped down, grabbed his kwami, and hurried out of the room with a rushed excuse of "Bathroom!" to Bustier. He was out of the room before she could even reply. Not that she had a chance to focus on him as the tension rose up.

Tom drew near, insisting. "My daughter isn't a thief!"

"It probably rolled away," Marinette said.

"Where?" Chloe huffed as she came to loom over Marinette, waving around the classroom. "Where in did it roll?"

"Did you even look?" Alya jabbed out.

The mayor frowned at the Cesaires, lightly stating, "I would watch your daughter's tone, Marlena."

Alya's mother winced, frowning at him.

Alya glared at him.

The mayor ignored them, turning impatient eyes to Marinette. "Young lady, that is a priceless family heirloom! I order you to return immediately."

"I don't have it!" Marinette pushed.

"Let's just look for it," Bustier called out.

"We don't need to," Chloe cut in, looking down at Marinette, "because I know where it is."

Marinette glared at her. _"I don't have it."_

"Let me check then," Chloe bid, reaching for her small purse. Marinette snatched it up, holding it away from Chloe. "No way!" Marinette cried out, tensing.

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

Marinette winced.

That was a bad move.

The mayor drew near, suspicious. "Are you hiding something?"

"No!" Marinette said quickly, clutching her purse to her chest. "I just don't anyone looking through my stuff!"

"Cause you're hiding something!" Chloe accused.

"Everyone calm down!" Officier Raincomprix called out, coming into the center of the room and drawing attention to him. To Marinette, he said, "Just let us look through your things. If you have nothing to hide, then it's ok."

Technically, she did. She did not want Trixx found.

Not with Chloe in the room. Not after Marinette saw her snatch Tikki away.

Marinette wasn't going to risk Chloe getting her hands on her kwami.

But it was suspicious for her to resist. Licking her lips, Marinette tried to redirect, "You can look through my bag—"

"It's in her purse!" Chloe declared, pointing to the small pink bag.

Andre thought the same, grimacing darkly. He ordered, "Arrest her, Roger."

Officer Roger Raincomprix tensed, turning to the mayor with wide. "But sir, that's, we don't know if she has it—"

"Suspicious behavior is enough for me," Andre cut in. "Have her arrested."

"Hold on now," Tom growled, coming up to the mayor and glaring at him. "My daughter didn't steal your bracelet!"

"Then why is she being suspicious!" Andre snapped back.

"Gentlemen, please," Bustier pushed.

"I'm sorry Monsieur," Roger cut in, "but I'm not going arrest someone just because they're suspicious! Not till she's proven guilty!"

Andre rounded on him, childishly snapping, "Do it or you're fired!"

Sabrina gasped, shoulders hunching up.

Chloe blinked at her father in slight surprise before she resumed glaring at Marinette.

The surrounding class froze, surprised.

Roger stared back at the mayor, pale. Then he shook his head. "Monsieur Andre—"

"Fired," Andre cut in, taking the badge off Roger. "When I give an order, you're to follow it."

"But, the law—"

"I am the law."

Roger slumped down, glaring at the floor. He stormed out of the room, ignoring all the eyes peering after him. Him gone, Andre turned his piercing eyes to Marinette. "You will give me that purse," he ordered.

Marinette tightened her grip on it, feeling Trixx squirm inside.

No.

She can't do that!

She jumped when a large hand fell onto her shoulder. She looked up seeing her father's gentle frown. "Let's just let them look. I know you didn't take it, and once they see that you don't have it, it'll be fine."

"No it won't!" Chloe snapped.

Marinette bit her lip, tightening her grip on the purse protectively. Then blinked when she felt something small pushing against her stomach, wiggling about under her blazer.

Relief filled her and Marinette relaxed. "Ok," she murmured.

* * *

"Seriously Plagg?" Adrien hissed as he trailed down the hall, away from the classroom. He gripped the kwami in one hand, trying to get the bracelet off with the other. But the darn thing wasn't budging!

"Owowowowowowowowowow!" Plagg sharply whined out as Adrien tried to pry it off his head. Finally, the kwami reached out and scratched Adrien's finger, making his holder release him. Plagg drifted away, rubbing his head. "Take it easy, jeez."

"Take it easy!" Adrien snapped. "It's a mess back there! And why do you have that on your head?!"

"I thought it was Camembert!"

"I gave you lots of Camembert last night!"

"Hey! I take opportunities as they come!"

"And that's not even Camembert!"

"It was shiny!"

"Plaaaaaagg!"

Adrien grabbed his hair, tugging at the strands. This could not be happening. He just got his kwami back, and the first day of school, Plagg caused trouble.

Fretful and frustrated, Adrien grabbed the kwami again, trying to slide the metal piece off Plagg's head, trying to work with the struggling kwami. Why wasn't this coming off?

Adrien and Plagg froze when they heard the approach of heavy steps.

Adrien looked back, tensing to see an akuma stomping up the steps, heading straight for the classroom.

Now, of all times…

* * *

Chloe wrinkled her nose as she glared down at Marinette's purse. She glanced at the girl, lips pursed. "Why do have croissants in here?" Chloe wondered.

"I like snacking on croissants," Marinette answered easily, very aware of the kwami that was pressed at her side, under her blazer. She made Chloe jumped as she grabbed her purse back. "Now as you can clearly see, I don't have your bracelet."

"Then where is it?!" Chloe demanded.

"I don't know!" Marinette snapped.

"Well, it's got to be somewhere!" Chloe huffed back.

Frowning and bored, Kim loudly pointed out, "Adrien's gone."

Marinette blinked, glancing down at his seat to see that yes, Adrien was gone. Her brow furrowed. When did he leave?

Chloe eyed the empty desk too, then slowly turned to Kim, eyes narrowed. "What of it, Kim?"

"You and Adrien did have a fight."

Chloe turned to Sabrina sharply, seeing the redhead grimacing down at the floor.

"Are you suggesting Adrien stole from me?" Chloe growled at her. "My _best friend_?"

Sabrina's lips curled down further, her hands gripping her shirt. "Are you, Sabrina?" Chloe pressured. Before Sabrina could move to reply, everyone jumped when the door slammed open, and Sabrina gasped aloud, "Daddy!"

Before Sabrina could move or reply, everyone jumped when the door slammed open, and Sabrina gasped aloud, "Daddy!"

A large akuma came into the room, his gaze locked on the mayor. **"Mayor Bourgoius,"** he called out in a deep, robotic voice. **"I am Rogercop. I am the law. And I place you under arrest for trying to arrest someone not proven guilty."**

"What?! Absolutely not!" the mayor cried.

Rogercop drew near, reaching for him. The mayor dodged around him and fled away, racing out of the classroom. Rogorcop grimaced after him, then turned, locking his gaze on Chloe. She tensed, stepping back.

He pointed to her, ordering, **"You come with me. You started all this trouble, you should receive justice for it."**

"Wh-what?!" Chloe squawked. He grabbed her, pulling her along. Chloe whacked his arm, snarling, "No! I don't want to go! Let me go! You'll really be fired for this! Are you listening to me?!"

They were gone, Chloe's shrieks resounding throughout the school.

The class didn't move, staring after them.

Bustier sighed, frowning as she set a hand on her cheek. "Alright," she murmured tiredly, "everyone head home, be safe. Be sure to read chapter five."

She barely finished when Marinette and Alya hurried out of the room, rushing to the railing and leaning over to see where the akuma was taking Chloe.

Muttering under her breath, Alya tore and Marinette went in another direction, dropping down into the girl's bathroom.

"What a day," she muttered, as she opened up her blazer, letting Trixx drift out.

"It certainly is something," Trixx agreed.

Summoning the transformation, Huli raced out of the bathroom, jumping down to the floor below. She startled Adrien as he was hurrying down the stairs, landing by the locker room and racing after Rogercop. Coccinelle swung down after her, both dropping down in front of the school, ready for Rogorcop. Coccinelle threw her yo-yo out, hitting the back of Rogercop. Rogercop turned, just in time to face the fox that came charging at him.

Huli intended to smack Rogercop's hand away, only as she did a full body slam on Rogercop's wrist, the fox bounced off him, falling back on her butt.

"How impressive," Chloe muttered.

Rogercop pointed his fist at Huli, stating, **"Assaulting an officer is against the law."**

"You aren't the law," Huli shot out, dodging the lights Rogercop fired at her.

Rogercop's wrist jerked as a yo-yo lassoed his arms and jerked him back. "Right now," Alya called out confidently, "you're against the law, Rogercop!"

 **"I am the law,"** he insisted, jerking his wrist and sending Coccinelle flying, right into the Huli, making the two girls tumble to the ground.

Both heroes down, he turned and threw Chloe into his car before climbing in and starting it up. Jerking in alarm, Coccinelle grabbed Huli's wrist and threw her yo-yo at the car, snagging it. Both both screamed in surprise as they were tugged forward, dragged along by the car.

At the entryway, Adrien stood tensely, gripping his hair in stress.

Plagg hung on his shoulder, ears twitching. "Why is it suddenly quiet?" he asked.

"I can't transform?" Adrien pushed desperately.

"Not unless you want to go in as blind as a bat," Plagg revealed.

Adrien groaned, smearing his face in his hands. What to do? What could he do?

He perked up, an idea forming in his head. "Camembert," he murmured.

Plagg straightened, ears going up. "Where?!" the kwami demanded.

Adrien didn't answer, he whipped around and tore off inside, almost dislodging Plagg if not for the startled kwami sinking his claws into his holder's jacket.

Adrien wasn't going to miss out on another akuma.

* * *

Coccinelle reeled them in, the two heroes climbing onto the car roof, squinting against the wind as it pushed at them, rattling hair and costume extensions.

Huli was the first to jump on orders.

"We need to get Chloe to safety!" she cried over the wind.

"But the akuma—"

A loud whir cut Coccinelle off, the two looking up to see Rogercop climb out onto the top of the car. He pointed his wrist at them, stating, **"Hitchhiking an officer's car is against the law!"**

Coccinelle and Huli dove away, escaping the shots Rogercop fired.

As Coccinelle used her yo-yo to whip around under the car, Huli caught the open window, struggling to get a grasp on it.

"You're my savior?" Chloe sneered out, looking unimpressed at the fox struggling to stay on the car, sparing a bored glance up to the roof where Rogorcop and Laybug were fighting. "How impressive," she murmured dryly.

Huli scowled. "I don't appreciate the snark when trying to save you."

She jerked when Coccinelle was thrown off the car again, but used her yo-yo get back up, ready to fight once more. Looking down past her, Huli tensed to see how high up they were. This was not good.

Narrowing her eyes, Huli turned and scaled up. For sure, she had to get Chloe out of here and to safety. Getting a better grasp, Huli climbed up, set to join Coccinelle in facing the akuma. Summoning her flute, she slammed it against Rogercop, but like before, the blow just bounced off him, nearly sending Huli off the car.

Rogercop didn't even notice her, entirely locked on Coccinelle.

Ok. Let's see him ignore this, Huli thought, playing a soft tune, making an orange ball of energy form on the end. She threw it outwards, and that ball zipped away. In a flash, it formed into a pale blue Chinese dragon. One that startled Rogercop as it suddenly flew past them. Startled right off the car.

With an alarmed gasp, Coccinelle and Huli rushed to edge. Before they could have a chance to see Rogercop, the car started to tilt under them. Huli and Coccinelle barely started running in time as the car started to roll like a log, a squealing Chloe in it screaming that she was going to throw up.

Huli and Coccinelle jumped when they ran past Rogercop, standing perfectly fine on the car.

"What should we do?" Huli shouted, ducking down just in time to avoid Rogercop's arms that jetted out the hit them off.

"I need a minute!" Coccinelle said, her gaze wild and frantic.

How to stop this?

How can she?

Before she could find the answer, inside the car, a sick Chloe was being tossed around. And landed right on the door, accidentally hitting a certain button.

With a loud beep, the door flew open, tossing Chloe out and into the open air as it spun.

" CHLOE!" Huli cried, veering off the continuous ride and jumping off the car after her.

"Huli!" Coccinelle called, moving to throw her yo-yo after her, only to be grabbed by the akuma. "No!" Coccinelle cried, struggling.

Huli caught Chloe quickly, pressing the screaming girl's body close, seeing Paris stretched out below her, waiting for them to land on the hard, unforgiving ground. Narrowing her eyes that, Huli twisted around, her back facing the ground as her heart hammered in her chest, her ears ringing from the howl of the wind and Chloe's scared cries.

Could she survive this?

Huli doesn't know.

She doesn't know the limitations of the suit.

Chloe clutched her tightly, face buried her neck, crying out in scared, broken sobs, "I don't want to die! I don't want to of die! Please I, I don't—"

Huli tightened her grip on Chloe, wincing as wild strands of hair slapped her face. She nuzzled back, equally scared and overwhelmed. Unsure of just what she could say to help, to reassure. She couldn't promise anything. She didn't know for sure.

How could she get out of this?

She didn't have a yo-yo that could stretch far and bring them to safety. She didn't have a baton and could extend and grow.

Her flute couldn't do that.

It was just meant to make musi—

Huli's eyes snapped open.

Music.

Song.

The power.

The fox's power was a song.

Requiem.

A call for help, as Trixx described. Help for whatever Huli needed.

And she needed help now.

Huli turned, ignoring Chloe scared squeal and scramble to get a better hold on the fox.

"Don't let me go!" Chloe pleaded.

Huli didn't answer, though did keep one firm arm around the blonde. Her hand she stretched, her arm shaking as it pushed past air.

In a flare of blue flames, the flute came. The holes in it glowed blue, little embers dancing and ready.

"Requiem!" Huli shouted over the wind.

The holes flashed and flared with life, a flame that shot out of the flute and dived down to the streets below. It hit in surprising flare, a blue light rushing through a large area of Paris.

Huli and Chloe stared, holding each other tightly as that light dimmed and fade.

For a few seconds, there was nothing.

For a few seconds, Huli was scared and panicking.

That couldn't be it.

That couldn't be it!

Trixx said it was a call for help? Where was her help?!

Bluish white flared up in the streets, cackling like lightning, jumping around, spreading out a glowing white web over the area. Huli and Chloe could only watch in awe at the light glowed for a moment before thousands of small lights shot right for them.

Chloe screamed in fright, pressing her face up against Huli's neck as the lights came upon them. In a glowing swarm, they flared over Huli and Chloe, a gentle, curious warmth emanating from them. They brushed and danced around Huli, the fox's ears perked to hear a swirl of voices, faint words she could somewhat grasp and understand.

 _Who… you?_

 _Huli… Jing._

 _Lady… bug._

 _Mari...nette._

 _Fox._

 _Crea...tor._

 _Or...der._

 _Clever…._

 _Heart…._

There was a sharp giggle like sound, and in a rapid blur, they spun around the girls before disappearing in a flash. Next thing Huli knew, she was wobbling in place, both arms wrapped around Chloe while she had hers wrapped around Huli neck.

The two stared at each other with wide eyes, surprised by what happened.

Of what was happening.

They weren't falling anymore.

They were alive.

Huli laughed in relief, ears flopping back. "We made it!" she cried out, "We're ok!"

"I'll be happier on the ground!" Chloe cried, struggling to get a better grasp on the fox, sparing a nervous glance down. She shrieked when she looked down. "You're feet!"

Huli glanced down, blinking to see blue flames, set right at her ankles. Flames that were holding her up. Her ears twitched when she heard the soft crackle of a fire, and looked back to see that the tip of her tail had a white flame, dancing and curling about. When she looked around, she saw four blue wisps drifting around her, their forms curving and dancing as they drifted.

This was Requiem?

Help with whatever she needed?

Experimentally, Huli took a step forward, making Chloe squeal and scramble, tensing. They still didn't fall. Huli grinned, eyes brightening in excitement.

This was how the fox traveled.

Really travel.

She met Chloe's wide eyes and said, "Let's get you to the ground." Adjusting her hold on Chloe, Huli dove down, racing on the air like she was still on the ground, four wisps trailing behind her. She saw Chat racing down below, trying to catch up to the battle above. Huli diverted towards him, dropping down on the ground smoothly and setting Chloe on her feet, holding her up as she wobbled on shaky legs.

Once she was steady, Huli set her hands on her shoulders, pushing as she looked her in the eyes, "Get somewhere safe. Don't worry, we'll save your Papa. everything will be ok."

Chloe could only stare down at the fox, giving her a slow nod.

Offering her a smile, Huli withdrew, turning to Chat as he landed near, gaping at the fire drifting around her.

"What are those?!" he demanded, awed.

"My helpers," she answered. With a wave of her dark glove, she was delighted to see twin flames rushing to Chat, latching around his feet just like her own. Chat wobbled as he floated up, his eyes widening in excitement.

"No way," he whispered, voice laced in excitement.

"Yes way," Huli confirmed with a giggle, drifting up. "Now come on! We got a Coccinelle to join!"

She raced away, a laughing cat following her.

Behind them, Chloe didn't move for a while, staring after the two as they went skywards, her gaze lingering on the red fox.

She shook her head wildly, quickly turning and hurrying home, her head swimming in a whirl.

High above, Coccinelle was struggling to push against Rogercop's reaching hand, struggling to keep her earrings on. Despite the enhanced strength, the akuma was easily pushing against her hands, inches from the red and black earring.

Before he could touch it though, a blue flame slammed into his face, breaking apart and startling the akuma enough to drop Coccinelle. She screamed in surprise, only to grunt as she was grabbed, looking up to see Huli grinning at her, flames drifting around her.

"Hey," Huli greeted.

Coccinelle gaped, looking at the flames then the fox. "How did you—"

"Hey Tin Can!" Chat called out, diving down and slamming his staff on the akuma, jerking his attention to the cat. A cat, Coccinelle saw, also had flames on his ankles.

"New power," Huli answered, taking them above the fight. "Any idea on possessed item?"

"The whistle," Coccinelle answered immediately.

Huli nodded, narrowing her eyes. "You ready?"

"Throw me," Coccinelle ordered.

Huli did so. With Rogercop's attention on Chat, Coccinelle landed right on Rogercop's shoulders, breaking apart the thread that held the whistle up. As the whistle fell, a wisp dove at it, breaking it as it too broke apart.

As the akuma darted out, Coccinelle caught it and cleansed it.

As she, Roger, and the car started to fall, Coccinelle threw her yo-yo up, shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybugs swarmed out, catching them and placing them safely on the ground.

High above, Huli and Chat slowly drifted down, held up by their respective wisps.

With big grins, they set their fists together, shouting, "Bien joue!"

* * *

Chloe frowned as she stared at the screen, pictures of women and foxes set before her. Images that came up when she searched Huli. There was nothing on the fox hero. She went to the Ladyblog, eyeing the information Lady Wifi had of the fox.

Aside from her name and a few pictures, Lady Wifi hasn't touched upon the fox hero much at all.

Actually a good few have noticed that Lady Wifi has been pretty absent overall from the Ladyblog.

Chloe wasn't bothered about that though.

She was more irked that there was so little on this Huli.

She jumped when there was a knock, quickly clicking away from the page and going to something more her, more neutral.

A list of her favorite sushi joint.

That works.

She turned as the door opened cautiously, seeing Adrien peek in.

"Adrien?" she uttered, surprised.

He offered her a shy smile, greeting, "Hey Chlo."

She stood, drawing near him as he came in, asking, "What's up?"

It was rare that Adrien would be the one to come to her.

"I'm here to return something," Adrien revealed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Chloe blinked, surprised.

Return something?

She blinked as Adrien presented a bracelet to her.

Her bracelet.

The family heirloom.

She snatched it away from him, staring at it with wide eyes.

"I've been meaning to return that—"

" _You_ took it," she cut in with a soft, shaky murmur.

Adrien went quiet, looking away. "I did," he softly confessed. "But it's back now—"

"You took it," Chloe repeated.

"I—"

Chloe whipped around with a growl, ire and betrayal flaring up at her. "You took it!" she repeated, aghast. "You took the Bourgeois priceless family heirloom."

"I- I just, why did you even bring it to school?" Adrien fumbled out, frowning back at Chloe. "Look, I'm sorry, it just rolled into my bag—"

"No it didn't!" Chloe snapped, turning to glare at him. "You left the room! When you didn't need too! _You left the room,_ you _stole_ it from me!" Chloe took a shaky breath, her eyes starting the sting. "You let me go on accusing someone else!"

Accusing Marinette of taking it.

Marinette who really was innocent.

Chloe grabbed the round black cat plush Adrien had gotten her, throwing at him. "I can't believe you!"

Adrien caught, shooting back out, "Chloe! I'm not the one reacting over it! And why did you even bring it to school?"

"I wanted to show Sabrina and the class! Daddy had _just_ given it to me!" Chloe snapped. "And don't turn this on me, Adrien! You took it! You stole it from me and left the room and—" Chloe trailed, her breathing hard, her vision blurring. "I can't believe you," Chloe muttered.

"Chloe," Adrien tried, drawing near slowly.

"Get out."

"Chloe please, let me explain—"

"Get. Out." She ordered.

Adrien moved to protest, only to falter, frowning. Sighing, he turned and left. Just as he reached for the door, her voice cut through the air.

"We're not friends anymore Adrien."

His shoulder hunched up, his eyes widening in surprise. They dropped, and he turned to her, the closest thing to a glare she's ever seen Adrien give.

"You know what," he said, "fine. That's fine with me."

"Fine with me too!" she snapped as Adrien left, the door closing with a firm _thud_ behind Adrien. Chloe stood, gripping her bracelet tightly, her breathing ragged.

She couldn't believe this.

She couldn't believe this at all.

How could he?

Why would he…?

She set the bracelet on her vanity and dropped on her bed, pulling a pillow close as an angry tear slid down her cheek.

How could he…

She jumped when there was a soft knock, and snapped shakily, "What is it now?"

 _"I got what you requested,"_ her butler called through the door.

Chloe got up and opened the door, seeing a small black box presented to her. She took it, ready to slam the door. Only to pause, frowning down at the box.

"Are you alright?" the butler asked in a gentle tone, tilting his head in concern.

"Send a bou… send a white rose to Marinette," Chloe ordered. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The butler nodded. "Very well."

Chloe shut the door then, going to her bed as she opened the box.

There inside was a small, fuzzy fox tail.

A phone charm, with an extendable thread that could allow it to be worn as a little bracelet.

Chloe lifted it up, ready to attach it, only to pause. She moved and slid it around the bed frame instead, letting the fox tail hang there where she could see it every morning.

Down the hall from Chloe's room, Adrien walked slowly, rubbing his face slowly, feeling exhausted. He felt Plagg shift against, peering out to give Adrien a frown.

He offered, "No need to be so upset. She's loud and kind of smelly. She has tired you out before…"

Adrien didn't reply. He lowered his hand, looking to the wall. It was decorated with roses, Chloe's favorite flower.

"Why is this happening?" Adrien wondered.

"It's just a rough patch of life," Plagg proposed. "It'll pass."

Adrien gave a slight nod, sighing. He shot Plagg a glance.

The kwami blinked at him, tilting his head curiously.

Adrien ordered, "No more playing with shiny stuff."

Plagg's ears went down, the kwami pursing his lips. He agreed, "Fair enough."

"Adrien?"

Plagg darted down as Adrien turned to see a tired Ali coming near with a warm yet weary smile.

"Hey Ali," Adrien greeted. "You look wore out."

Ali offered him twin hearty thumbs up. "Catching up on everything!" he declared optimistically. "Mostly. As much as possible."

Adrien chuckled. "I can get that."

Ali faltered, looking Adrien over in concern. "Are you ok?" he asked, coming near and setting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You look like you need a croissant."

Adrien raised a brow. "A croissant specifically?" Well, Adrien wouldn't say no to a croissant.

Ali chuckled sheepishly. "A friend of mine proposes that food is a solid answer to everything, and she loves croissants."

With an amused hum, Adrien murmured, "I suppose a croissant wouldn't be too bad."

Ali leaned over, frowning. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Adrien shook his head.

"It's nothing," he murmured, drawing away from Ali and leaving.

The prince peered after him, brow furrowed in concern. He looked over to Chloe's room, head tilting curiously. With a slight bit of hesitation, Ali drew near Chloe's door and shyly knocked on the door.

It was quiet for a moment and Ali turned to leave when the door opened behind him.

Chloe glared out, Ali blinking at the pink in her eyes.

"What?" Chloe growled out.

Ali asked, "You ok?"

She wrinkled her nose. For a moment, Ali thought she was going to send him away and just be alone. Instead, he was relieved and surprised when she declared, "You look awful."

Ali pouted at her. "I do not look that bad."

Chloe scoffed, drawing away and leaving the door open for him. Ali slowly followed, his green eyes locked on her.

"You should sleep with some cucumbers on your eyes tonight," Chloe declared, coming to stop by her mirror, glaring at her reflection. She made a face at her puffy, pink eyes.

"I'll give it a try," Ali agreed, sitting down on her bed.

He turned when he saw a small bit of red and white, blinking to see a fox tail hanging off her bedframe. He reached for it, touching the soft plush. "A fox tail?" he asked aloud, his green eyes brightening.

Chloe tensed for a moment. She turned, squinting at him. "What about it?"

"Do you like Huli?" Ali asked excitedly, cupping the tail, running his thumb over it.

"She's clumsy," Chloe declared, turning her nose up. "You should've seen her against the akuma of the day, she couldn't get a blow on him at all."

Ali's lips quirked up.

"But…" Chloe voiced, drawing Ali's gaze to her. "She's pretty… foxy. Very promising for a hero, of who we have so far anyway."

Ali smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

 **One of my favorite ideas on fox's possible powers is the connection and lore that foxes are connected to the supernatural and the afterlife. There are myths that foxes are messengers of the dead or they will come and visit those that have recently died and guided their spirit to the afterlife.**

 **I like the idea that, besides from being a manipulator alone with their illusions (if that is the true power), a fox also manages the deceased, keeps the peace between the living and the deceased, specifically haunting ghosts that lash out and cause misfortune to the living.**

 **Another inspiration of this idea, specifically of wisps helping the fox fly, comes from kitsunes.**

 **Along with fox symbolism, I looked at Huli, kitsune, and kumiho for other possible powers; for sure, all shared a power of shapeshifting. Out of all 3, kitsune had the most expansion of powers, from being servants of Inari and bringing messages, to being able to summon fire and lightning, being able to possess people, and being able to fly. There's some potential on powers with these.**

 **A white rose symbolizes purity, innocence, sympathy, spirituality, and new beginnings.**

 **Fun tidbit, I highly suspect roses are Chloe's favorite flowers since there are a lot of rose themes in her room.**


	14. Gone Girl

The apartment was quiet, far too quiet when Sabrina came home. The redhead paused, frowning as she looked at her home. It was well lit, the afternoon light shining in from the windows. Amber, a yellow canary that Chloe had gotten her, was singing happily in her cage and dancing about on the bars and swing, delighted to see Sabrina home.

A wary smile slid on Sabrina's lips at the sight of the songbird.

Amber's levity was almost able to swipe away the heavy atmosphere that lingered in the house.

But it was there was Sabrina walked in and set her back on the couch.

It was there as Amber sang even louder, an adorable siren beckoning her over.

She sang all the more as she grabbed Sabrina's finger, warm dark eyes shining as she tilted her head about, restless in her delight.

She only went quiet as Sabrina poured a bit of food into her bin, Amber chirping absently as she pecked away at her meal.

Sabrina was very conscious of the click of the lock, now very aware of the atmosphere now that Amber was quiet.

She turned her gaze to the kitchen, where the light was on and she could see her father's shadow on the wall.

Sabrina peeked in, seeing her father slumped at the dining table, a handset on his forehead. Near him was an opened bottle of beer, almost half of it gone. Across the table were her father's hat and badge, set near the rim.

Sabrina drew near and sat across from him, setting her hands on the table, watching Roger peer down at the table blankly, his shoulders heavily slumped.

Sabrina set a hand on his wrist, making Roger start.

"Daddy?" she asked softly, her brow furrowed.

He offered her a tight smile, setting a hand over hers. Softly, he greeted, "Hey Deputy. Um, school went better, didn't it?"

School had been canceled from his attack, students were to go home for safety since targeting the mayor made the akuma more dangerous. The first police officer to be akumatized. The first one to go after the mayor, a recently fired officer.

It made her father look bad.

It made him stressed.

Sabrina answered with more vigor than she felt, "It went marvelously! I got a lot done!"

She spent the attack in the library, getting her and Chloe's work done. To be busy. To not think about her father being an akuma that the heroes of Prais were fighting. An akuma that attacked the mayor.

Just the thought brought an uncomfortable bubble to Sabrina's stomach.

And the thought of Chloe made it worse.

All the hard work she's done, that they as a family have done for them.

Work Chloe, like her father, wasn't going to appreciate.

Work she was barely going to bat an eye at.

Just like she did when the mayor fired her father.

"That's good to hear!" Roger proclaimed. Sabrina could pick up the strain in his voice, trying to sound happier than he felt.

He was worried.

He was stressed.

He was upset.

Sabrina's smile fell away, watching him. Roger looked away, taking a small swig of his beer.

"Daddy?" she prompted.

He shifted in his seat, sighing to himself.

Sabrina waited, one hand gripping her skirt.

"We're going to be ok," Roger told her, meeting her eyes. "We do have a lot of money on us, we'd be good for a good few years." Roger ran a hand over his brow. Seeing her concerned gaze, he quickly reassured, "We'll be ok! I'll get a new job! I promise you I will Deputy!"

"I know you will Daddy," Sabrina returned quietly.

He smiled.

She rose up, gave him a quick hug and went to her room. She slumped in her chair, running her hand through her hair, messing up the strands. Faintly she could hear Amber, singing away once more. Sabrina wondered if that was Amber trying to lift the mood or she was singing because she wanted to, oblivious to her owners' plight.

Sabrina liked to think that it was the former, that Amber was trying to perk them up. Like a little loyal songbird she was.

Far more loyal than Chloe.

Chloe, who didn't do anything.

Chloe who just let her father get fired, not protesting at all.

She just allowed it.

Like it was deserved.

And then she got mad when Sabrina brought up a point about Adrien, who was far more suspicious and deserving of the blame since he snuck out, who Chloe did have a fight with. Sabrina just pointed that out. And Chloe had gotten mad. Chloe got so mad over the smallest things, taking them out on Sabrina. Ignoring and overlooking her all the time. It was like she didn't matter. That their friendship and her loyalty didn't matter.

Like she wasn't there.

Does she mean anything to Chloe?

Would she even notice if Sabrina was gone?

Did Sabrina matter to her at all?

The rose shaped pin that Chloe got, usually so light and barely noticeable, felt heavy. Sabrina was very aware of it, one of Chloe's rare gifts.

How much was said gifts worth if Chloe didn't even value her, wasn't even loyal, wasn't even going to help—

 _"It's truly not fair. Making you feel invisible, inferior."_

Sabrina took shaky breaths, trembling where she sat at the desk.

 _"All the mistreatment, all the misdeeds, the disloyalty, the hurt. It's not right."_

"How could she?" Sabrina muttered angrily, digging her fingers into her scalp, pressing down on her skull. "All I've done for her, and she, she..."

 _"Yes, she hurt you. Time and time again, she betrayed you. Used you. Let the anger stew. Let it out. She doesn't care if you're there, then be it. Vanisher, let it out. She'll never see you, but she won't ever get to ignore you again!"_

"Yes," she whispered with a giggle.

Yes.

Chloe doesn't think Sabrina is worth anything, fine.

She won't ever see Sabrina Raincomprix ever again.

But she'll never ignore her. She'll never get away with what's she done. All her disloyalty, her betrayal, her constantly bullying; she won't take it anymore.

Vanisher won't take it anymore.

She'll see to it that Chloe Bourgeois will rue the day.

Black covered Sabrina, leaving an empty chair at the desk.

Heavy steps drew near, Roger calling out as he opened the door, "Hey Deputy, you um, you ok with ordering today?"

His daughter smiled at him sweetly from where she sat at the desk. "Ordering out today sounds wonderful," she answered smoothly, a charming smile on her lips.

Roger gave her a thankful smile back and left to order food.

As soon as he was gone, Sabrina Raincomprix faded out of existence.

* * *

Marinette flopped on her chaise with a pleased sigh, stretching out on the large, plush cushion and relaxing. Trixx floated over, peering down at her holder with a pleased smile. Marinette looked up at her, voicing, "So, Requiem's power are flamey ghosts."

Trixx chuckled. "Requiem, by definition, is a song for the dead. You play a tune that rouses them, and they'll come to help you."

"And I have five minutes to make use of that help," Marinette guessed.

"Nope," Trixx revealed in a sing song voice, her amusement growing at Marinette's surprise. "Requiem is more akin to Miraculous Ladybug than Lucky Charm. It's a power you can use only once but comes with no drawback, no depletion of my power. And it can be stretched out over the whole city."

Marinette sat up, tilting her head curiously. "Do you have such a power? That comes with a time limit? Or is that unique to Coccinelle and Chat?"

Trixx didn't answer. She sat on the end of the chaise and revealed, "There are some things you need to know about Requiem. The ghosts you revive form into seven wisps, with the seventh, the white flame, set on the tip of your tail. If that flame goes out, the six wisps will go out as well and you'll be on your own."

"So watch my back," Marinette murmured.

Trixx nodded. "You won't have to worry about water since it's not a true fire, but enemies will certainly target the end your tail and a swipe through it could make it go out. Now the six wisps you have, you can use them to travel, provide others a way to travel, can use them as projectiles but I would be aware that they go out when they collide with a target, and you can't resummon them till the next time you use Requiem. These wisps can also be used as guides and distractions; however, you may need them. For sure, you need to be cautious and careful with this power."

"Sounds manageable," Marinette reassured.

"There is a little more," Trixx added. "Requiem comes with an added responsibility. The Fox's _true_ purpose. Once a month at night you need to play a song for the dead. You've awakened them and are making use of them, you have to give them a night in return for their help, else they may not be so… obedient."

Marinette blinked at the little fox warily.

"Nothing too bad!" Trixx reassured. "Displeased spirits may give back a bit of bad luck, but it's easily manageable for a Fox."

"So Fox's true purpose is catering to the dead?" Marinette asked slowly, glancing down at her miraculous.

"Fox is a guide. While we can easily guide and help the living as needed, Fox's main objective is the deceased. Those that linger. Those that are hurt. That rage. That are lost. Aimless."

"Ghosts are that present in life?"

Trixx chuckled, "Why do you think there are so many ghost stories? All stories originate from some truth."

Marinette shifted, a curious frown on her face.

"A fox miraculous holder quells such spirits," Trixx continued, "makes use of their energy, helps them find a purpose. Help them move on. A big responsibility, but a necessary one. Usually, it isn't as highly praised as some other miraculouses, but—"

"I think it's a sweet one," Marinette reassured.

Trixx smiled. "Most do agree."

"So," Marinette started, "once a month at night—"

"I find," Trixx piped in, "that there's a lot more energy the more emotional you are."

"So I should do it when I'm happy."

"No my Kit, do it when you're emotional, feeling a strong emotion. Not just happiness, any emotion. Trust me Kit, they'll connect with you no matter what, do it when you have strong feelings."

Marinette offered the kwami an awkward smile, unsure. So any time of the month, when she was feeling a strong emotion.

That wouldn't be an issue.

But the music perhaps may.

Creatively, music wasn't a strength of hers. She can maybe strike a few tunes on the guitar but nothing really amazing or awe inspiring. If she had to play a song for the dead…

Trixx's chiming giggle brought Marinette's eyes back to her. Catching onto Marinette insecurity, Trixx reassured with a lazy wave, "Don't worry. Not all foxes I've had were musically adept. Get it going, and the magic will answer to you. Foxes are adaptable. It will answer and change to your needs."

Marinette sighed in relief. "Glad to hear that."

Trixx gave her an amused hum. She teased, "Although, I would like to hear how awful you are."

"Trixx!"

The kwami laughed, tail wagging.

She went quiet, turning her gaze to the trap-door, ears perked up. She dove out of sight and Marinette turned to the trap door just in time for her flour covered Papa to appear, an eager, smug smile on his lips.

"Papa?" Marinette asked, tilting her head. He doesn't usually come up here on a work day. Was something going on?

Tom smiled at her, his green eyes shining bright enough Marinette could see giddy stars in those warm orbs. "You got a present!" Tom revealed.

"You got a present!" Tom revealed.

"I did?"

Tom held up a white trimmed rose, with an envelope taped to it.

"I think it's from Adrien," Tom said.

"What?!" Marinette cried, rushing forward and falling to her knees, taking it from her Papa. "Really?"

 _Marinette_ greeted her on the envelope's front, a writing that seemed a little too refined to be Adrien's. The few times she's seen his handwriting, Adrien's style was a little on the messy side. Sort of a squiggle, especially his signature.

This really didn't look like Adrien's…

Her snoopy Papa leaned forward, wanting to see Marinette open the letter. "So is it from Adrien?"

"Papaaaaa!" Marinette whined, pushing Tom away.

"But Honeybun—"

Marinette gave him a flat. "Don't you have a bakery to run?"

Tom pouted her. "I do."

"Go!" Marinette ordered.

"Will you be telling me if that's from—"

"Papaaaaaaaaa."

"Ok, ok," Tom humored, chuckling as he went. Marinette huffed after him, pouting. This is why she didn't have friends over often.

Her parents were embarrassing, snoopy, and had a tendency to steal her friends away with food. She can recall quite a few birthdays where most of her friends disappeared to crowd around a cake her Papa was eager to show off or treats her Maman made.

Most of the time it ended up just being her and Felix, the latter not having much of a sweet tooth and was there to celebrate the birthday girl. He actually always bought the most expensive gifts, from a dozen sketchbooks to the finest colored pencils and pens, to even fabrics and sewing kits when she talked about practicing design.

Actually, for his birthday, she made him a crappy cat eared beanie. That was one of her first projects ever.

It was awful.

She was surprised that Felix even accepted it.

"So, you think it's from your minou?"

Marinette jumped, looking up to see Trixx grin down at her smugly, purple eyes lit with amusement.

"My minou?" Marinette repeated. Then she shook her head, snorting. She rose and plopped down in her chair, turning to her desk. "You mean Adrien? Him being Chat? I'm not that lucky Trixx."

Trixx just hummed, looking very amused. She drew near, eyeing the rose and the letter. "So is it from your Prince Charming?"

"I don't think so," Marinette said, "so pretty to be his handwriting." She opened the letter, finding only a sentence to greet her.

 _'Sorry for wrongly accusing you, enjoy the flower, Chloe.'_

Marinette stared at it.

Trixx peered at it, tilting her head with a hum.

"This is from Chloe," Marinette muttered.

"So it is," Trixx said.

"An apology from Chloe."

"Is it really that impawsible?" Trixx wondered playfully.

"A bit yeah, Chloe apologi—" Marinette stopped. She turned to Trixx, staring at her kwami.

"I'm sorry Marinette," Trixx bade dramatically, placing a paw on her head as she leaned away. "But I was inspired by Chat."

Marinette fumbled. "What, wha - when did you hear Chat pun?!"

"I heard him pun a lot," Trixx revealed with a giggle. "He's pretty punny."

Groaning, Marinette took the rose and went up to her balcony, revealing, "I'm going to put this in water."

Trixx just giggled. She spared a curious glance to the apology Chloe had sent before following Marinette.

* * *

Andre Bourgeois jumped when Chloe burst into his office and stomped up to his desk. With one of the biggest pouts the mayor has seen, his daughter dropped into a chair with a loud huff, her arms crossed, an angry hurt flaring in her blue eyes.

"Mon ange?" he asked, concerned.

"Give Sabrina's dad his job back," Chloe ordered. "I know who the thief was."

Andre blinked at his daughter, surprised. Even more so at the faint venom in her voice.

"Who was it?" he demanded. "I'll see them properly punished!" No one should get away with stealing from a Bourgeois! They were not a family to be easily walked on.

"It was Adrien," Chloe revealed in a low, bitter tone.

The mayor faltered, surprised.

Adrien?

As in Adrien Agreste?

Ari's little boy?

The mayor himself never interacted with the boy much, but for the longest time, he was Chloe's best friend. He can't recall the boy ever being interested in their possessions. If anything, jewelry wise, Adrien's interest seems to truly take after both parents.

Gabriel Agreste, Andre could recall, always wore some plain white bird pin.

And Ari, she loved wearing a big, clunky looking brooch.

And their son, he loved to wear what was possibly the plainest looking ring Andre has ever seen.

That just seemed to be the trend of the Agrestes.

Plain jewelry was their interest.

To think Adrien had an interest in their heirloom was an odd thought.

Giving Chloe a concerned frown, he asked, "How do you know."

She revealed the bracelet to him, stating, "He admitted to taking it."

Andre stared at it, trying to picture Adrien stealing from them. He couldn't quite do so. But then again, Andre reminded himself that he didn't know the boy personally. Anything goes with him.

With a curt nod, Andre declared, "He won't be allowed at this hotel anymore."

"Works for me," Chloe agreed. "We're not friends anymore."

Andre blinked at his little girl, frowning in concern. He stood and came around, putting a tender hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright mon ange?"

"I'm fine Daddy," Chloe said, staring at his desk, still pouting.

Andre gave her shoulder a squeeze, offering, "Would you like a fireworks show on the Seine? With sushi being served?"

Chloe brightened, turning to her father with the smile he adored. "Oh Daddy that sounds marvelous!"

He beamed with her. "Anything for you, mon ange."

She was his world after all.

He'll always believe she deserves the best.

By the warm smile on her lips, Chloe knew this.

* * *

Huli was rather surprised when her cell phone lit up with an alert, making the fox hero pause from her illusions. Dresses, jackets, skirts, and hats floated patiently as Huli went to her desk, unlocking it to see the text.

She blinked, gaping down at an invitation that has been sent to her.

 _'Come by Pont de Arts this afternoon to enjoy sushi and a fireworks show, a Bourgeois treat!'_

Hulu stared at it, not quite registering what she was reading.

She, Marinette, was being invited to a fireworks show that the Bourgeois, meaning Chloe, was hosting.

First, she received an apology from Chloe and now was being invited to a fireworks show.

Who was this and what happened to Chloe?

Huli went to her contacts, moving to call Ali and ask just what was going on. Only to pause, spotting Adrien's name above Ali's.

Eyeing it for a second, she swiped across his name, not giving herself a chance to think about what she just did.

She was calling her boyfriend.

For the first time.

Officially.

She sucked in a breath when he answered with a low tone, _"Hello?"_

She an eager yet shaky smile, she boldly greeted, "Hey Hotstuff."

It was quiet on his end, though she did hear the faintest breath on his end. She giggled, her tail curling in delight as he gasped, _"M-Marinette?!"_

"Yeah," she confirmed, leaning on her desk, letting her flute lean on it beside her. She gazed her illusions, a goofy smile on her lips.

Adrien recovered from his surprise, smoothly replying, _"What do I owe the pleasure, Princess?"_

Her smile grew, cheeks going pink, only to pause, her brow furrowing. She revealed, "It's about Chloe."

She heard him sigh, slowly asking, _"What did she do?"_

"She sent me an apology rose, and then I got an invite to have sushi and enjoy a fireworks show."

 _"Really?"_ he asked, sounding surprised.

"Really," she confirmed.

There was a hum on his end. _"You should go."_

She tilted her head, ears flopping over. "You're not coming?"

 _"I certainly didn't get the invite. And that's no surprise. Chloe and I had a bit of a fight."_

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

 _"Nah, it's just a dumb little fight. It's ok. But you should go! I bet she invited the whole class, Alya, Ali, Nino; they'll be there. It'll be fun."_

Huli hummed, her tail swishing. She asked, "Do you want to go out?"

 _"...What?"_

"On a date," she elaborated, starting to pace around her room, restless. "Because, honestly, I'd really rather go out with you. I mean, fireworks are pretty and sushi's good but—"

 _"As you wish,"_ Adrien fondly returned, Huli blushing at the smooth warmth in his tone.

She warned, "I don't really have anything planned."

 _"A day out with you sounds wonderful."_

That's it.

This boy was going to be the end of her.

She was officially in love.

She was gone: hook, line, and sinker.

She rushed out, "I'll meet you in front of Notre Dame!" and quickly ended that call so the scream that was bubbling in her throat could burst out. She squealed loudly, the fox hero rushing around her room with her tail streaming behind her, too excited to really contain herself.

They were going on a date!

And Adrien thought a day out with her was going to be wonderful!

"Ears down!" she ordered, rushing to her desk.

Trixx twirled out, tail wagging. "A date with Adrien?" she cooed, darting close and hovering over Marinette's shoulder, wiggling. "How exciting!"

"And I know just what to wear!" Marinette eagerly declared, bringing out a light pink sundress, with a dark grey print of Marinette's favorite flower on the skirt, an apple blossom.

"You're going to look so cute," Trixx praised her tail a blur as it wagged.

Encouraged and eager, Marinette rushed downstairs to get dressed.

A block from the bakery, Adrien was scrambling through his walk in closet, looking over all the designer clothes he had. Plagg floated behind him, bored and exaggerated.

"Kid, you look fine the way you are. I doubt Princess will care," Plagg voiced, watching Adrien mutter to himself as he leafed through his clothes.

"First date Plagg!" Adrien declared, shooting his kwami a look, setting a hand on his chest. "I can't go as I'm usually dressed! Got to look good! Something to go with my good looks."

Plagg just raised a brow, then shook his head. "I'm out," he muttered, darting out of the closet. He should pack a lot of cheese if he was going to sit through a mushy date.

* * *

The perk of the school day getting closed through an akuma attack is that it left the day open to students. And luckily for the Bourgoeis, students had a few hours of free time and many were able to come to the little party the mayor was hosting.

"To make up for all the drama!" the mayor declared as students came, eager to see fireworks and enjoy the fancier cousin.

Ali was especially excited. Since Princess Fragrance had attacked, they weren't able to go through with the fireworks. But now he got a chance to get the colorful show!

He wasn't the only one excited for the show.

Many of their classmates were.

Juleka and Rose were together, Rose listening intently at all the firework shows Juleka has been to.

Mylene and Ivan, eager to see it together.

Kim and Max, the former boasting that he could be way louder than fireworks, which only seemed to amuse his friend.

Nathanael sat a little ways from the crowd on a bench with colors set beside him, looking ready to try and recreate the show.

And even Nino, Alya, and Lila made it, ready to enjoy this show.

Though Ali was curious to note that Marinette and Adrien weren't here.

Ali brought out his cell, sending Marinette a text, wondering where she was. Didn't she want to see the fireworks?

Ali blinked when his cell buzzed, the returning message reading _'she's going on a date_ ; _3'_.

Ali gasped, his eyes shining.

An Adrienette date.

They were going on an Adrienette date!

How wonderful!

Laughter drew Ali away from his personal celebration, looking to see Chloe and Aurore talking, their smiles a bit too broad for it to be a truly friendly conversation, their blue eyes a bit too sharp. Stashing away his cell and leaving his friends alone to enjoy their date (he'll get details later from Marinette or Trixx), Ali drew near, curious to see what was getting the blondes going, his eyes noting a golden bracelet with sapphire jewels on Chloe's wrist.

"It's certainly a grand competition," Chloe agreed with a chuckle. "But personally I think it's a little too flashy for my taste. You're quite lucky I won't be entering Aurore."

Aurore's eye twitched at that, raising a brow.

Chloe flicked her hair. "I mean I'm just bound to get more votes, being the mayor's daughter and all, and being so loved."

As Chloe turned away in her dramatics, Aurore rolled her eyes.

Both jumped when there was a sharp push at Chloe, sending her flying forward.

"Woah!" Ali called out, catching her and helping up, letting the surprised blonde lean on him. "Are you ok."

Chloe blinked at him, then whipped around with a growl.

"I didn't push you!" Aurore quickly said.

Chloe drew away Ali, looking past Aurore at the surrounding crowd.

They all peered back, surprised and curious.

There was no one close to her or Aurore. No one was behind them at all.

"Then who—" Chloe was cut off when sushi was suddenly flung at her, the blonde squealing as the cuisine landed on her, smearing sauce on her. She snarled, "Who threw that?"

No one answered, though there were a few giggles at the mess on Chloe.

"This is not funny!"

Growling, Chloe stomped away from the crowd. Ali moved to follow, repeat his question, only to be stopped as Lila grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"What a nice touch of karma," Lila told him, grinning in amusement. Her smile only grew as Alya snickered behind her.

Karma long deserved, Alya believed.

From Alya's pocket, Tikki boldly peeked out, frowning slightly.

That didn't seem normal…

Away from them, Chloe was heading towards her Papa, set to complain to him, to have him help her find this jester. No one was going to ruin this for her. Only she was suddenly tripped, landing hard on the ground and tensing as her palms were scraped.

 _Ching._

Chloe's eyes snapped open, gasping when she saw her bracelet rolling away from her.

"No!" she cried, hurrying after it.

Yes, yes! It was coming to a stop! Right at the edge! Thank goodness, it was in her grasp—

The bracelet went flying off the edge, just as Chloe rushed for it. The blonde hung over the edge, watching as her bracelet, their family heirloom, fell into the Seine, disappearing from sight.

Chloe wasn't in the mood for fireworks anymore.

* * *

Chat Noir stopped as he drew Notre Dame, a giddy nervousness filling him. Down below, in front of Notre Dame, he could see his date, wearing a light pink and gray dress, in a pink hat, waiting for him. Chat wiggled where he sat.

This was it.

He and Marinette were about to go on their date.

And it was going to be wonderful!

He was so happy he wanted to dance.

Would Marinette be up for dancing? He hoped so. He loved to dance. Chat jumped down, dropping the transformation as soon as his feet hit the ground. He opened his vermillion jacket up for Plagg, the kwami easily blending in against the black shirt he wore, with gray green rings around the neck.

This was one of Adrien's favorite outfits, perfect for a date.

With a deep breath, Adrien stepped into the light and heading straight for Marinette. Silently, he came up behind her, smoothly calling out, "Hey there Little Lady." He grinned at how she jumped, turning to him. Adrien was delighted to see the cute blush on her cheeks. "Were you waiting for a certain someone?"

She grinned, eyes glinting playfully. "I was, a certain handsome boy. It seems he has arrived."

She stood facing him, shy blushes on their cheeks, their eyes warm. For a few minutes, they just stood there, taking each other in. Impatient Plagg swatted Adrien, snapping the boy out of his reverie. Adrien cleared his threat, his smile turning flustered and shy.

"You look beautiful," Adrien told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Her smile grew, reaching up she tugged at her ear. "Thanks, I'm pretty proud of how this dress came out." She cleared her throat, adjusting the pink pamela hat she swiped from her mannequin, her other hand tugging at the blazer she decided to keep on. "So! You um, you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Adrien confirmed. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"I was thinking just a walk around Paris," Marinette revealed. "Maybe drop by some shops, go to an open market…"

She jumped when Adrien intertwined their hands, pulling her along. "That sounds good to me," he reassured. He nodded to the Seine, "Maybe we could get a bit of that fireworks show?"

Marinette dramatically covered her mouth, hiding a gasp. "You're suggesting we sneak over when not invited?"

"Hey, you were invited. I could be your plus one!"

She laughed. "And rile up Chloe?"

"Could be fun," Adrien murmured.

Marinette quieted down, sparing a curious glance to Adrien.

He did want to rile her up.

That was odd.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, drawing his green eyes to her. She asked, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Adrien shook his head. "It's just a dumb fight," he murmured. "It's ok." He perked, spotting an ice cream parlor. "Come on! This is our date! Nothing's going to ruin it!"

Marinette let him drag her along, eager to agree with him.

It was their date.

It was just to be about them, no one else.

It was all about them.

The warmth of their hands, how perfectly they fit together.

The music of their laughter, lyrics were their words, especially when they slid into a ramble about their passions. Marinette went into a tangent at a fabric shop, Adrien went off about an anime he saw a poster of as they walked along.

It was relaxing, it was nice.

They just walked around, brushing each other's side, holding hands, and just having fun with each other.

Enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't anything fancy or extravagant.

It was just them.

And it was perfect.

Marinette sighed as she leaned on the bench, arms set on the back. Her eyes closed, she listened to the lull of the water, enjoying its repetitive rhythm. She felt Adrien coming to set beside her, his shoulder bumping her hand.

"This was perfect," she murmured, her smile growing as she felt his head coming to rest on her shoulder, Adrien humming in agreement. Marinette shyly slid her fingers into his hair, smiling as he leaned into her touch, her fingers gliding over his scalp, weaving through the locks. She leaned on him, a content hum drifting out of her.

This was nice.

Absolutely perfect.

Nothing could ruin this.

 _"L'AMOUR! WAIT! JUST A FEW QUESTIONS PLEASE!"_

Marinette jerked, giving Adrien a start.

Her eyes snapped open, looking across the Seine to see a blond boy rushing along it, pulling a black hood up to hide as he hurried away from a reporter, clearly not in the mood to humor the man at all.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, rising to give her a concerned look.

She didn't respond, her heart drumming in her ears as she watched the boy dart out of sight, absently listening to the reporter calling out to him, wanting to know why he was back.

Why was he back?

He was supposed to be gone for good.

She jumped when there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Adrien peering at her with concern. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning to look for any possible danger that unnerved her, his shoulders hunching up, body tense.

She grabbed his wrist, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "N-nothing," she managed out, pulling him up as well. "Let's, let's go. Maybe, maybe they're about to do that fireworks show! Let's see if we can catch it!"

Before Adrien could answer, Marinette pulled him along, her grip firm on his wrist.

The blond frowned, staring at the back of her head, watching her hair bounce.

He wanted to ask what was wrong. What upset her? What freaked her out?

He hadn't seen anything.

He kept quiet for now.

If she wasn't ready to talk, he wouldn't push.

He'll be on guard though. Adrien doesn't think he's ever recalled such a reaction from Marinette before…

* * *

Chloe walked out of her room, toweling her hair, a grimace on her lips. That was awful. Utterly awful. Probably the worst day in Chloe's life. Getting pushed, having sushi thrown at her, losing her bracelet to the Seine…

Chloe settled on her chaise, sighing as she sunk into it, frowning down at her floor.

She could've sworn that her bracelet had stopped on the edge, that she had it, and…

She ran her hand over her brow, massaging it, feeling very bothered.

It was gone.

The heirloom was gone.

A piece of history gone.

She should've just left that home.

 _Crash!_

Chloe jumped, looking up in alarm. Nothing stood out before her. She didn't see anyone. She rose up, looking around. "Hello?" she called out.

"Hello?" she called out.

No one answered.

Chloe shrieked when one of her heels was flung at her, the blonde ducking down to escape it. She whipped around, staring at it with wide eyes. She screamed when her hair was grabbed and sharply pulled, pulling Chloe along the floor, her scalp burning.

"Let go!" she cried. "Let go! Let go!"

She was dropped roughly on the ground, her blue eyes watering from the sting. Chloe scrambled up, rushing to her door, intent on escaping.

The door jostled as she grabbed the knob, and wouldn't budge no matter how much she pulled at it. "No! Please no! Come on and open you stupid piece of junk!" Chloe snarled, fear and frustration filling her.

She froze when there was a slight giggle in the air, one that sounded far too close.

Desperately, Chloe pulled at her door, stumbling back when it gave under her. She fell to her rear, wincing as the door slammed against her leg from the momentum.

More giggles filled the air and ignoring the throbbing pain in her leg, Chloe hurried out, scrambling to escape. She stopped when she reached the end of the hall, leaning against the wall, breathing hard.

That wasn't natural.

Whatever that was, that wasn't natural.

Chloe spared a while glance back, her loose, damp hair clinging to her cheek.

Of course, she didn't see anything.

It didn't seem like anything was there.

But something was. Something attacked her.

 _Something had been in the room with her._

Calming down, Chloe absently rubbed her leg, trying to be logical about this.

The only unnatural force that happened in Paris was akumas.

This, this had to be an akuma.

That's the only explanation—

"I think one of my biggest regrets was not visiting the Colosseum while I was in Rome, and—"

"Ali!" Chloe cried, rushing to him, startling him and Lila.

Chloe faltered a moment at the sight of the Italian before continuing her way, watching the prince's eyes go wide at the sight of Chloe, limping slightly in her bathrobe.

"What is it?" he asked, drawing near and reaching for her. "Are you alright?"

"Nice out fit," Lila commented.

Chloe shot her a glare, then turned to Ali. "There's an akuma in my room!" Chloe declared, pointing back to the way she came. "Call Huli! Have her come down here and fix this!"

"Fix what?"

They all jumped, looking back where Chloe came from, seeing Sabrina standing there, head tilted innocently.

"Sabrina," Chloe whispered, surprised.

When did she…

"An akuma?" Ali asked, leaning out and peering past Sabrina to Chloe's room. He moved past them, heading for Chloe's room to look himself. Lila and Sabrina trailed behind him. Chloe tensed for a moment, then followed with a slight limp, tender from the bruise.

Ali moved around her room with a thoughtful frown, Lila and Sabrina hanging by the door.

Chloe peered in warily, searching for her attacker.

"I don't see anything out of place," Ali revealed.

"They threw shoes at me?"

"What shoes?" Lila asked.

"They're right—" Chloe stiffened from where she limped into her room, pointing to where the shoes have been thrown.

Only, they weren't there.

They were gone.

"Maybe you're tired Chloe," Sabrina offered in a gentle tone. "It's been a long week, after all."

Chloe whipped around, glaring at Sabrina. "Are you suggesting I'm going crazy?!"

"She didn't make that suggestion at all," Lila pointed out, her lips curling up, olive eyes amused.

Chloe fumbled, snapping, "There was an akuma here I swear there was!"

Lila just smirked.

Sabrina peered at her neutrally.

Ali just frowned, concerned and unsure.

Chloe crossed her arms, turning away from them, her loose hair flopping ungracefully around her shoulders. "Get out," she growled.

Lila was the first to leave, commenting to Sabrina, "Seems Chloe's losing her grip."

Ali paused, not moving from where he stood.

Chloe shot him a glare.

Softly, he pushed, "Are you ok?"

"Out."

He left, sparing her a worried glance.

Chloe just kept her back to them, gripping her elbows, her wrists and leg throbbing from today. From her scrapes and bruises.

She didn't see Sabrina linger at the door.

Didn't see the small, satisfied smile.

Didn't notice out the rose framed brooch she got her was purple, or how her glasses were a tint darker than they should be.

She certainly didn't see Sabrina vanish away.

Chloe did stiffen when she heard that giggle. But just as before, when she whipped around to face them, no one was there.

It was just her.

Alone.


	15. Boiling Point

**HEADS UP, after considering it for a while, I've changed LB!Alya's name to Coccinelle, really wanted these two to have their own names to help better separate them. Especially since we will be nearing a shift soon.**

 **FANART**

 **By shadowtsukiyo on tumblr!**

 **post/163321475076/here-is-marifoxfoxinette-for-imthepunchlord**

* * *

Trixx popped out of the purse as soon as Marinette was alone, her gaze curious and her ears perked up. Marinette didn't look to her, sinking into her rolling chair and gliding across the floor. Her knees were pulled up, her arms wrapped around them, trying to hold herself together.

"Quick date," Trixx lightly noted.

"It was almost an hour," Marinette pointed out softly.

Trixx hummed, tilting her head in a curious fashion, her ears set back on her head. She said, "Adrien was worried."

"I know."

Catching on to the fact that Marinette wasn't ready to talk, the kwami was uninclined to push. She turned away and dove downstairs to grab herself a croissant, leaving Marinette alone for a moment. Marinette drew near her desk to her computer, bringing up her folder of saved pictures.

Her gaze lingered on one specific picture: one she had yet to delete, despite saying that she would. More often than not, she just ignored its existence, buried it under all sorts of new pictures that had been taken.

And yet here it was, brought up again.

She stared at the two of them, relaxed and content on a bench together. Her hair wrapped up in a bun, the strands shining blue in the light, her sketchbook set in her lap, a pencil in her hand. He was stretched out on the bench, using her thigh as a pillow while he read, his hair a little messy.

He had defined this time as perfection.

Just them, alone together. No one else in their little world.

Easily, Marinette slid back into the memory the warm sun blanketing her shoulders, the faint melodies from songbirds singing in the trees, the faint coos of surrounding pigeons, and the laughter of kids rushing around the park. She could recall the comfortable weight of his head on her thigh, hear him huff whenever she moved to readjust herself as she drew, trying another position as she tried to get the angle right.

For a few hours they had easily lingered on that bench, at ease. Their last happy moment before…

"Marinette!"

She jumped, turning to Trixx.

The little fox had a lazy smile on her lips, holding up her vibrating cell. The kwami chirped, "Ali is calling."

Marinette blinked for a moment, waking from the trance she had fallen into. Shaking herself awake, she rolled her chair over and took the phone from Trixx.

"Hey Ali," she answered, in a low tone.

 _"...Are you ok?"_ Ali asked, pausing at the wary note in her voice. _"Did something happen?"_

"I'm fine," she reassured him quickly. "What's up?"

She could just picture Ali frowning, but he didn't push. _"I have a favor to_ ask, _if you would. I'm not too sure, but Chloe might have an_ akuma _problem."_

Marinette raised a brow and chuckled dryly. "That wouldn't be too surprising."

 _"A different sort of akuma_ _problem, Nette. Most akumas_ _are very clear in their approach, but this one... I don't know. It doesn't seem like anything is wrong, and yet Chloe swears that something is going on, that she was attacked."_

"I'll drop by and take a look," Marinette promised, glancing to Trixx. The kwami nodded in agreement.

 _"Thank you, Marinette!"_

"Any time, Ali."

 _"...Did the date go well?"_

She allowed herself a small smile as she leaned back in her chair. She confirmed, "It went wonderfully."

There was a curious hum on his end, as if there was a burning question he wanted to ask. Before Ali could give in and ask it, Marinette quickly said, "I'll be over in a few. I'll see you there." She ended the call and stood, putting her hat back on the mannequin.

Trixx drifted near, eyeing her.

"Not ready to talk about it," Marinette told her, sparing the fox a little glance.

Trixx gave her an easy shrug. "Talk when you're ready."

"Let's check out Chloe's akuma. Ears up, Trixx!"

* * *

Adrien frowned as he walked along, thoughts lingering on Marinette being so suddenly shaken up. Shaken up enough to cut the date a bit short. Short enough that she had been too restless to even linger near the bridge to see the fireworks show. She hadn't been able to focus, had kept looking back like she was expecting someone, her mind clearly elsewhere.

Adrien was very concerned.

What had happened? What had freaked her out?

Why had she wanted to rush off?

"I don't know," Plagg huffed, giving Adrien a start. Adrien hadn't realized he was wondering that out loud.

Plagg leaned out, eyeing Adrien with a frown. He offered, "Maybe look into it."

"Be nosy?" Adrien frowned, raising a brow at his kwami. "You know that saying about curiosity and cats?"

"Wasn't there something about satisfaction too?"

Adrien hummed at that, considering it. Then he shook his head, dismissing Plagg's suggestions. "I'm not going to push my luck," he told the kwami. As much as he wanted to, for he was intensely curious, he wasn't going to snoop. That was an invasion of Marinette's privacy, and Adrien wasn't inclined to push boundaries.

Marinette would talk when she was ready; Adrien was sure of this. He just knew that she would when she was ready. He wouldn't push, he would wait, even if it left him fretful and anxious, worry filling his mind. And trying to leave it be was just making him even more stressed, and…

Adrien sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

What to do?

What _could_ he do?

He should wait. That was best. Wait for her to be ready to share, but… He sighed. He needed a distraction. He needed to take his mind off this. Adrien pulled out his cell, wary and hopeful. Maybe Nino would be up to hang out?

He moved to scroll down to his best friend's name, but paused when he saw Chloe first. He stared at the name, a feeling he didn't quite know how to describe settling in his stomach. Numbness? Dread? Guilt? Frustration? Ire?

It was heavy, whatever it was.

He felt Plagg wiggle against him, peeking out to eye him.

Adrien breathed in, held it, and released. He scrolled past her name and texted Nino.

 _'Hey, the firework show over?'_

Adrien leaned against a near wall, waiting.

His cell chirped, a message sliding across the screen.

 _'Show was actually canceled.'_

Adrien raised a brow. _'Canceled?'_

 _'Yep. Something happened with Chloe.'_

Adrien straightened, a little alarmed. He called Nino, turning his gaze down to Plagg, barely noting how the kwami watched him with an indifferent expression.

Adrien demanded, as soon as Nino answered, "What happened?"

 _"I don't quite know. Didn't get the details. She was upset, I know that. Has some sushi thrown at_ her. _But I heard she was throwing a tantrum and the mayor called it all off."_ Nino sighed. _"Not too surprised, honestly. It's Chloe, you know."_

"I guess," Adrien murmured.

 _"You ok, bro?"_

"Well..." Adrien trailed off.

 _"Where are you?"_ Nino asked. _"Let's meet up. Sushi's not really my thing, and I'm hungry."_

"Uuuuuuh, do you know a little cafe called Melodie's?" Adrien asked.

 _"I'll be over in a few."_

Adrien pocketed his cell and Plagg drifted out, turning to him. "You still care about Chloe," the kwami noted.

"I'm still irked and fed up," Adrien said. He looked away, sighing. "But, yeah. I don't like that we had this fight." He ran a hand through his hair, letting it rest on his neck. He wondered, "Is that weird? I want to be mad at her, not just disappointed or sad; but really fed up, and yet…"

Plagg shrugged. "Personally, I think all humans are weird."

"Aw gee thanks, Plagg. You really know just what to say to help."

Plagg rolled his eyes at his holder. In a nonchalant tone, he asked, "What do you think?"

"Me?" Adrien repeated.

"Best to end your friendship with Chloe? She has disappointed you a lot. And annoyed you." The kwami leaned back, eyeing Adrien. "What makes the friendship with her worth it?"

Adrien stared down at his kwami, surprised. Slowly, he asked, "Are you… teaching me a lesson?"

"Naaaaah," Plagg immediately shot back, snorting at his holder. He added as Adrien gave him a flat stare, "I'm just genuinely curious. You grumble about cheese far more than her, and personally, I'm a bit bothered."

"Cheese is a constant stench in my life," Adrien stated.

"Cheese is a gift upon the world!" Plagg declared. "You should learn to appreciate it!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and gestured for Plagg to get inside his jacket. He saw Nino coming down the street and hurried towards him. The two slipped into the café, Adrien ordering a water while Nino got a cookie and a tea.

"So what's up?" Nino asked. He paused, frowning as he glanced at Adrien. "Actually, were you even there? Don't remember seeing you."

Adrien shook his head. "No, Chloe didn't invite me at all."

Nino almost dropped his cookie.

Adrien sighed fondly. "I went on a date with Marinette instead."

Nino eyed his plate, adjusting his hat. His mouth dry, he muttered, "How was it?"

"Amazing," Adrien said with a smile.

"...Super glad to hear that."

Adrien faltered. "But… near the end... I don't know. She freaked out a little."

Nino looked up, surprised. "She freaked out?" he echoed.

Adrien nodded, meeting Nino's gaze. His best friend hummed, sipping his tea. Licking his lips, he advised Adrien, "Leave her be. She'll talk when she's ready."

"I know," Adrien said.

"She'll just need to unwind," Nino suggested. "Marinette... she has a tendency to overthink, and that just gets her going even more, and…" He shook his head. "Let her have a chance to relax and calm down, whatever's going on. She'll talk when she's ready."

Adrien just nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"So, why weren't you invited?" Nino asked.

Adrien shook his head. "We just had a dumb fight." He cracked a small grin. "It sounds like I didn't miss much."

"Not really," Nino agreed, considering Adrien.

Adrien, Nino found, was one of those people that liked to hide away his issues, keep them under wraps as much as possible. He needed the slightest push to talk them out, but just the right one. Anything more direct would just be bounced off and batted about.

Adrien had told him once that trying to get Gabriel to talk was like running into a metal wall; Nino found that Adrien was like an ocean, his emotions stuck between stillness and constant movement. Likes waves, he'd reach out for help, then quickly withdraw and dodge around any assistance.

Nino needed the right moment. The right push. The right approach. And that came with needing the right moment. For now, Nino didn't press it. They were just going to enjoy this time and relax.

Both looked up when there was a dash of red-orange above, spotting Huli racing along the roofs, her long tail streaming behind her.

Nino confessed, "Still not really used to see her."

Adrien smiled. "I am," he said, "and trust me. She's amazing."

Nino gave him a curious look, but Adrien didn't elaborate. With a pleased smile, the blond just watched her go.

His partner, unknowingly perking up his mood with a single appearance.

He really was glad they had been able to meet again, that she was back in his life.

It really felt right.

* * *

Huli dropped down before the hotel, offering one wide-eyed child a small wave as she walked by. A very familiar doorman that had blocked her way to Princess Fragrance eyed her warily, watching the fox hero draw near.

Giving him a slight smile, she said, "Hey, I'm here to see Ali?"

The doorman narrowed his eyes at the fox hero, suspicious. He asked, "What business do you have with the prince?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Huli stated, "Prince Ali wanted to see me."

"How did the prince get ahold of yo—"

"Huli!" Ali cried, bursting through the doors and startling the doorman. "I'm glad you could make it! Come on in!"

Huli childishly stuck her tongue out at the doorman before slipping in after the prince. Once out of earshot, she said, "I don't like that doorman."

"He is rather stiff," Ali agreed. "But he's not so bad!"

Huli snorted. "Is there anyone you think is bad?"

Ali paused, considering this. He moved to answer, but stopped, turning his gaze to the ceiling as he truly mulled it over. Sheepishly, he offered, "Hawkmoth?"

"You don't sound too sure," Huli noted.

"Well, we don't know why he's doing what he does," Ali pointed out.

"Don't know if it'd be enough to excuse manipulating people when they're upset and exploiting that."

"No. It doesn't."

"Anyway," Huli reminded him, "you said Chloe has an akuma problem?"

Ali frowned. "Yes. It's - it's strange, Huli. Most akumas are very direct and aggressive; this one, it almost doesn't seem like anything is there, but…"

Huli hummed, considering this.

Ali pushed the button for the top floor in the elevator, continuing, "When I looked to check, I couldn't find anything. But Chloe is freaked out. Really unnerved." Ali cracked a small smile. "I'm hoping you can sniff something out?"

Huli's tail gave him a lazy swat.

The elevator doors opened and Ali guided Huli to Chloe's room. Huli slowed when she saw Lila lingering around, the two girls eyeing each other as they passed. Huli hurried after Ali, not inclined to linger in Lila's presence.

Lila peered after them, her gaze lingering on Huli, a frown on her lips.

Ali knocked on Chloe's door, Huli's ears catching a grumble on the other side.

He called out, "I have a friend who's here to help!"

It was quiet for a moment, before the door opened and Chloe glared out. She blinked when she saw Huli standing beside Ali.

"Huli?" Chloe breathed, opening the door more. She shot Ali a surprised look then scoffed, flipping her hair. "It's about time you got here! I'm being harassed!"

Huli's ears went flat on her head, her tail swishing about in displeasure. She glanced to Ali. The prince looked back, sheepish and pleading. She sighed.

She slipped into the room, ears perked up, nose twitching as she sniffed. She couldn't hear or smell anything off. The only thing that seemed new was Lila's scent, but she certainly wasn't an akuma right now.

Huli turned to Chloe as the blonde drew near, listening as Chloe pointed towards her bedroom.

"They threw heels at me," Chloe declared, her voice thick. "Pulled my hair! Tripped me at the fireworks show! Pushed me! Threw sushi at me! It's horrible!"

"Definitely doesn't sound fun," Huli agreed, heading for Chloe's room. She stopped at her closet, looking in. "What shoes were thrown at you?"

Chloe pointed down. "These."

Huli crouched down, sniffing. She still didn't smell anything new or different.

Ali leaned forward, asking, "Well? Anything?"

"I'm not picking up anything different," Huli confessed.

"That's not possible!" Chloe protested. "Huli! I'm being harassed by an akuma! Do something! Use those fire things!"

Huli's ears flopped over, her tail twitching in displeasure. She summoned her flute and said, "I'll give it a try. Maybe they can find the akuma."

Trixx had said that they would do anything Huli desired. Maybe finding a hidden akuma would be possible.

"Or maybe Chloe's just finally having a bit of karma," Lila declared, as she slipped into the room.

"Get out!" Chloe ordered, angrily pointing at Lila.

Lila gave an uncaring shrugged and slipped out. Ali's shoulders sagged, watching her go.

Huli raised her flute, ready to summon Requiem. Much like before, little embers sprouted in the flute holes. Unlike before, as Huli breathed out the command, it wasn't as flashy or dramatic. Soft blue lights flared out of the floor and spun around her. In a soft glow of light, they formed wisps, lazily drifting around Huli.

They dove away from her, zipping around the room as quick blurs. Ali looked after them, awed. Lila lingered at the door, intrigued enough to watch them. Chloe and Huli watched them intently, waiting for results.

The wisps drew back near Huli, quiet and calm.

Huli stated, "It appears that there isn't an akuma here."

"That's impossible!" Chloe snapped. "They've got to be wrong!"

"They didn't find anything," Huli said, frowning at Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but nothing is here in this room."

The blonde faltered. She turned away with a huff, her arms crossed.

"I'll keep a look out," Huli promised. "But it seems like everything's ok."

Ali drew near, offering, "That's a relief to hear."

"I suppose," Chloe murmured, plopping down on her chaise and glaring out at Paris. Ali and Huli frowned.

Sighing, Huli went for the balcony. She said, "I can come back again later today and do another check, but it seems you're ok now, Chloe."

Chloe didn't respond, picking up a nearby magazine and looking through it.

Eye twitching, Huli quietly shrugged and left, jumping off the balcony and racing through the air, the wisps carrying her away.

"My, you really know how to charm the heroes," Lila commented.

"Out."

Ali waved Lila away, following her. At the door, he said, "I hope Huli helped put your mind at ease."

Chloe didn't respond, skimming the magazine. He closed the door behind him.

A few seconds after they left, it silently opened again. Chloe froze when she heard another tell-tale giggle in the room.

It was back.

* * *

When Tikki had told her something seemed off about Chloe during the small party, Alya had brushed it off. She had agreed with Lila's comment at the fireworks show of it being karma. Karma had been long deserved.

All the things Chloe had done, all the trouble she'd caused...

It was high time she got what she what was coming to her.

"She shouldn't go unpunished," Tikki agreed, "but I'm not too sure about this, Alya. It does seem off."

Alya had dismissed the kwami's concerns. It was just a bit of karma, she was sure.

That was, till Monday came and she saw Chloe stumbling into class. Her hair was a mess; there were bags under her eyes. Alya wasn't even sure she was wearing makeup.

She wasn't the only one to notice.

Marinette and Ali were both fretful, with the former looking especially bothered. Alya couldn't help but notice the vague gesture they made to each other, with Marinette shrugging helplessly.

Chloe was looking bad enough that Adrien just stopped at the door, staring at his childhood friend in surprise. He too could only shrug helplessly when Nino jerked his head to Chloe.

No one knew what was going on. And Chloe looked too exhausted to tell them what was up, her eyes struggling to stay open.

Alya could now officially agree with Tikki that something was off. In this year that Alya had known her, Chlo had never allowed herself to look unpresentable and tired.

And she was looking exhausted.

"I wonder what's going on," Marinette murmured, frowning as she turned to Alya. "Ali told me Huli has been dropping by throughout the weekend, trying to find out what's happening with Chloe, but nothing…"

Alya perked up. "Huli has been doing what?"

"She's been checking in on Chloe."

Alya narrowed her eyes, frowning. "How did Huli catch wind of this?"

"Um..." Marinette fumbled.

Ali leaned over, explaining, "I called out to Huli when she was doing an afternoon patrol."

Alya glanced at him, brow raised.

"Sorry, I heard my name," the prince said.

"Has Huli been doing this since Friday?" Alya asked.

"Twice every day since," Ali confirmed.

"Huli knew about this?" Adrien joined in, turning to them. Nino did too, his gaze flickering to Marinette before turning away.

"I wonder why she hasn't contacted Coccinelle or Chat Noir yet," Alya murmured.

"I think she just wants to be sure and not trouble them," Marinette tentatively offered.

"I suppose," Alya mumbled. "But I do think she should've said something."

Before Marinette could reply, all eyes turned to Sabrina as she slipped in. Everyone was surprised to see her calmly come and sit down next to Chloe, not fretting over her like so many had expected.

Instead, she plopped down and commented, "My, you look tired, Chloe. How are you doing?"

Chloe mumbled out a reply, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Before anyone could move or even speak, Bustier hurried in, calling out for the class to get their pads out. Chloe moved alongside everyone else, lifting her bag -only to jump when her purse fell to the floor, the straps snapping away. She gasped, horrified, as its contents spilled across the floor. For a mere moment, Chloe's body sagged as she stared down at the mess, looking nearly defeated by it.

Then she rose and knelt down, gathering up her things. Adrien slid out of his seat to help her, sparing a wary glance at Chloe. She wouldn't meet his eyes, dumping items she grabbed back into her purse.

Marinette and Ali followed him.

As Ali helped Adrien and Chloe gather up her things, Marinette looked at the purse, noting, "It looks like someone cut at the straps."

"Yeah," Chloe snapped, "the akuma." She made Marinette jump when she flung a compact mirror down into her bag.

"There isn't an akuma though," Lila called out. "I was there when Huli checked. She didn't find anything." She sat up a little, grinning as Chloe glared up at her. "I think it's a nice dash of karma."

"Lila Rossi," Bustier called out warningly.

"This does seem kind of far," Rose said, her pitying gaze down at Chloe.

Lila chuckled. "Oh, sweet Rose. Are you sure about that? After what I heard Chloe did to you? And Juleka?"

Juleka narrowed her eyes, a grimace on her lips. Rose looked away, thinking back to what Chloe had done that had caused her to become an akuma.

Chloe didn't respond to them. Once everything was gathered, she snatched her purse from Marinette and flopped down, nose in the air.

Looking over the class warily, Bustier declared, "Alright. We're going to have a bit of group project over the next few days. This project will be writing an experience you have with a job. Mayor Bourgeois has graciously agreed to allow you all to come to the hotel and experience some of the jobs there. While you and your partner may not have the same job, this project I want you to be able to meet up and discuss your experiences.."

Bustier held up a clipboard, looking over the list. Reluctantly, she said, "I have been reassured that Mayor Bourgeois has had help planning out these jobs…" Her gaze flickered to Chloe. "Kim and Nathanael will be doormen. Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Max, you will be working in the kitchen. Adrien, Alya, Ivan, Nino, and Alix will be working with the service staff. Chloe, Ali, and Sabrina will be working the front desk. Marinette and Lila will be gofers."

There were collective groans and shuffles in their seats, students not looking too thrilled at this.

"I know some of these aren't too exciting," Bustier said. "But they'll be an experience. I would like you to meet up with your partner before we head there and talk about what you think this will be like, and meet up afterwards to talk about your experience. I'll expect a presentation this Thursday."

Straightening up, she said with a bright smile, "So, partners! Nino and Ali. Alya and Lila. Alix and Juleka. Nathanael and Max. Kim and Rose. Ivan and Sabrina. Mylene and Adrien. Marinette and Chloe."

Marinette tensed in her seat.

Chloe quietly muttered, "What?"

"This Tuesday is when we'll be heading up to the hotel. Spend today talking to your respective partner, take notes and share your thoughts. Wednesday you'll have a day to plan it all out. Thursday will be the presentation. Yes, Chloe?"

"I want to work with Sabrina or Ali," Chloe declared.

"I would love to work with Chloe," Sabrina added eagerly.

"I'm sorry, but the partnerships are decided. There's no changing it."

Chloe huffed. "I'm too tired for this."

"Now that's out of the way, everyone ready to dive back into fairy tales and the symbol and role of love? There will be a test on that next Monday."

The class settled into their seats, paying attention as Bustier pulled up all sorts of fairy tales and began to talk of love's role in them. In her seat, Chloe leaned heavily on her hand, starting to doze away, exhausted from being haunted.

Beside her, Sabrina just smiled, sparing the blonde calculating glances.

What a fun day this would be.

* * *

Alya trailed behind Chloe, watching her fumble down the hall, with students moving to dodge her as she stumbled. The blonde kept veering left and right, teetering on her feet. She clutched her purse tightly to her chest, her ponytail swinging with her movement. A few times Chloe stumbled a bit, nearly bumping into people as she went.

It made Alya realize this was a lot worse than she had first thought. This really was an akuma. The sneakiest akuma yet.

Alya didn't quite know how to approach this.

There wasn't a short list of people who had a grudge against Chloe, and Alya hadn't been able to find anyone at school that was missing. She didn't know who the akuma was. She didn't know when they would strike, what they would do.

And Alya didn't like not knowing what an akuma would do. She didn't like that this one wasn't obvious.

Tikki peeked out, stating, "We'll really need to keep an eye on Chloe for this one." She gave Alya a pointed look. "No leaving it to Chat this time."

"Hawkmoth has been nothing but dead ends," Alya said. "I've stopped looking for him."

"Good," Tikki declared. "You're not ready for him yet."

Alya made a face, though she jerked her gaze back to Chloe when she tripped forward. Chloe straightened, grumbling to herself as she continued. Alya moved to follow, only to jump as someone linked her arm with theirs.

"Hey, partner," Lila greeted her.

"You scared me," Alya said.

Lila laughed. "Sorry. So, we'll both be a part of service."

"Only you'll be a lot more active than me," Alya said.

"Oh, I definitely don't mind."

Alya hummed, eyeing the tall girl. Maybe this was her chance. Alya asked, "Do you possibly want to meet up at your hous—"

"AAAH!"

Chloe rammed into both girls, sending bags, books, pencils, and papers flying.

Students in the hall paused, surprised.

Chloe released a strangled snarl, shoving Alya down as she wobbled up, irking the secret Coccinelle hero.

"I've had about enough of this!" Chloe snarled, digging her fingers into her hair. "Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it! It's not fair!_ " She stood still, breathing hard, glaring outwards, blue eyes gliding about, searching for her tormentor.

"I think it's plenty fair."

Chloe whipped around, glaring down at Lila. "What?"

Lila rose up, brushing herself off. She offered a hand to Alya, pulling her up. She turned to Chloe, loudly declaring, "You've had this coming for a long time, Chloe."

All eyes turned to them, students pausing and starting to draw near, intrigued. Chloe ignored them, her blue eyes locked on Lila.

"I've asked around," Lila continued. "You've been nothing but a menace, Chloe. Nothing but trouble."

"Oh, like you're a ball of sunshi—"

"Poor Rose and Juleka," Lila reminded her. "You harshly stomped on dear Rose's heart, and Juleka, you locked in the bathroom, to stay there till someone came by."

Students murmured in displeasure, glancing to Juleka. Juleka hunched up, leaning to Rose.

" _I_ didn't—"

"You even upset _me_ , and I heard you had a fight with Adrien? A _few_ fights. With sweet Adrien?"

There were murmurs around them, loud enough to draw Chloe's gaze to the surrounding crowd that was drawing around them, curious to see this.

"Shut up!" Chloe snapped at them, turning to glare at them all and daring them to say something.

"And then we had last Friday," Lila said. "You accused poor Marinette, who I learned you've bullied for the last four years now."

Chloe spared a glance to Marinette. The dark haired girl peered back, frowning at all of this. Adrien stood behind her, his green eyes sharp.

"And then poor Sabrina," Lila continued. "Because of you, her father got _fired_."

"I thought we were friends!" Sabrina suddenly snapped aloud, making the crowd jump and turn to her, seeing the redhead glare at Chloe.

"What?! No!" Chloe protested. "Don't be stupid, Sabrina! Your dad has his job back! I talked to Daddy—"

"You couldn't do it then?" Lila cut in.

"Shut up!" Chloe snapped, whipping around to Lila. With all eyes on her, everyone missed how Sabrina drifted to the back of the crowd, disappearing from sight. All eyes were on Chloe, watching her shout. "I'll have you suspended! I'll have my Daddy see to it—"

"That's another thing you like to do," Lila noted loudly, setting her hands on her hips. "You like to have students that upset you suspended." Lila turned to the crowd, asking, "How many of you have been suspended by Chloe?"

A good few hands rose up.

Lila grinned. Chloe crossed her arms, shoulders hunching up.

Marinette moved forward, declaring, "Ok, that's enough. You've made your point, Lila—"

"Maybe it's time for _you_ to be suspended, Chloe," Lila continued, turning away from Marinette, ignoring the shorter girl. "You've wronged us all. It's time to face up to it!"

"Lila!" Marinette snapped.

Adrien echoed her, shouting, "That's enough!"

"Everyone, please!" Ali called out desperately.

But the damage was done.

Shouts of agreement rose, a chorus of "Suspend!" filling the air.

Chloe looked around wildly at the surrounding faces of her classmates chanting for her suspension, starting to press closer to her, crowding her. She shrieked when she fell back, gazing up at the towering faces all around. She barely heard the shouts of Marinette, Ali, and Adrien, all trying to stop this, to calm down the crowd, to get them to back off.

"Get away from me!" Chloe snarled. She shrieked when her hair was grabbed and sharply pulled back, her scalp stinging.

 _"ENOUGH!"_

A hush fell over the students, all backing away to see Mendeleiev prowling towards them, her eyes fierce.

Chloe jerked forward as she was suddenly released, her scalp throbbing.

"What is going on here?!" Mendeleiev shouted, glaring at them all.

Chloe immediately answered, "They're all ganging up on me!"

"To class! Now!" Damocles ordered, waving students away as he joined the teacher. He turned, looking over the students the lingered, seeing Chloe on the ground, her eyes watery as she rubbed her head. "What was going on?" the headmaster wondered.

"They were ganging up on me!" Chloe repeated with a snarl, a tremble in her voice. "They were attacking me! I want them suspended! I want them expelled!"

"The whole entire school?" Mendeleiev scoffed. "Impossible."

"I was just finally telling Chloe off," Lila said, clasping her hands behind her back, looking up to the adults with a wary pout. "She shoved me and Alya and I snapped. And the school just joined in. I think everyone finally wanted to let Chloe know what they really thought of her."

Chloe turned furious eyes to Lila.

Lila peered back, shooting the blonde a smirk the adults couldn't see.

Chloe gritted her teeth and turned away, irritation burning through her. She pulled her purse close and paused when a hand hovered near. She looked up to see Adrien peered down at her, his brow furrowed into a frown. She shoved his hand away and stood. She walked past them, shoving Lila aside, ignoring Mendeleiev's shout after her and Lila's jab of "Rude!" as the Italian straightened.

Chloe was going home.

Lila reached for Ali, linking their arms and whispering, "She really can be so dramatic sometim—"

She gave a start when Ali drew away from her, giving her a frosty stare.

Lila peered back, surprised.

"That was too far, Lila," Ali scolded. He drew away from her, hurrying after Chloe- only to end up grabbed.

"Oh no! You still have class!" Mendeleiev declared, pulling Ali back.

"But Chloe—"

"Will live," Mendeleiev cut in. "I'm sure that father of hers will pamper this day away. Now shoo! All of you!"

Not giving Lila a chance to reach out to him, Ali hurried away from her, practically stomping to class.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand, clutching it tightly as they headed for class, their shoulders bouncing off each other as they walked together. Marinette grimaced at the floor while Adrien peered ahead.

"That was ridiculous," Marinette murmured.

"That shouldn't have happened," Adrien agreed, rubbing his neck. "I'm upset with Chloe, but I don't want this…"

Marinette gave his hand a squeeze. She advised, "Maybe you should go see her?"

Adrien spared her a glance, feeling Plagg shift under his shirt. He said, "I don't think she'd let me see her."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, lightly looping her arm around his. "It could still show that you care. It could be enough."

Adrien gave her hand a thankful squeeze.

Behind the couple, Lila and Alya trailed as they watched them lean and comfort each other, easily losing themselves in their own little world.

Alya glanced to Lila, seeing her eyes locked on the couple, her lips curling down.

"That was a bit much," Alya murmured.

"I had no control of the crowd," Lila said. "Everyone was just finally letting their frustrations out." With a flick of her hair, Lila left Alya's side, ignoring the redhead's lingering stare after her.

"You should've spoken up too."

Alya looked down, seeing Tikki peer up at her, disappointed.

She quickly looked away. "She did have this coming," she said. Chloe's behavior couldn't go on unpunished. Consequences had to raise its ugly head sometime.

Chloe had this coming.

"We'll head over at lunch," Alya told the kwami, trailing behind them.

Tikki frowned at her, then sank into the bag with a soft sigh.

She had a feeling this wouldn't go well.

* * *

Nino looked up to the hotel as he drew near it, feeling very unsure. For as long as he'd known her, Nino had aimed to stay as far away from the Bourgoeis hotel for as long as possible. Chloe was trouble. It was a fact.

To avoid trouble, it was best to just stay away.

Only now, with his partner inside... and there had been that earlier mess at school… this really was unknown territory for Nino.

Chloe had been overwhelmed and humiliated; everyone she had ever harassed had risen up to join the irked crowd and get back at Chloe. To finally tell her off. For it just hadn't been just one person standing up to her. It had been a rally, all against her, the school's cruel queen.

It was all a big mess that left him unsteady.

As much as he did think this was necessary, for Chloe couldn't continue to get away with her antics, he didn't know what it changed. No one was going to stand for Chloe. Nino highly doubted Sabrina will. Maybe Adrien? But they had had a fight…

He stopped near the hotel, meeting the stiff doorman's gaze and consciously adjusting his hat. Nino was sure the last thing Chloe wanted was to see any of her classmates here.

But Ali had curtly requested that they meet up at the hotel to talk over their assignment. And here Nino was, eyeballing the doorman, who peered back at him with a silent stare, seemingly daring Nino to try and come closer.

Nino did so with a small smile.

"Can I help you?" the doorman asked, staring down at Nino.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to work with Prince—"

"Nino!" Ali cried, bursting through the doors and startling the doorman for the second time this week. "Come on in!"

Nino hurried past the doorman, very aware of the man's lingering stare following him. He asked the prince, "What is that guy's deal?"

"He's picky about teens coming here," Ali explained. "He thinks most of them are here to cause trouble."

"Oh, fun."

"It's one of the reasons I haven't invited Marinette over," Ali said. Along with Marinette and Chloe not getting along. And after today… Ali frowned, eyes to the floor.

What a mess.

Silence filled the air between the two boys as they slipped into the elevator, Ali pushing the button for the top floor as Nino watched the door close. For a few minutes, they breathed not a word.

Ali with his thoughts elsewhere.

Nino unsure what to really say.

He and Ali hadn't really talked much most of it was him trying to help get Marinette alone with Adrien. They had talked a little, but usually Marinette's parents drew Ali away to converse with them, and Nino was left to contentedly listen and distract himself from the couple upstairs.

This time, though, there was no one to draw Ali away, leaving Nino alone with him truly. A prince he didn't know too well. He knew Ali was Marinette's best friend. That he was friends with Chloe, sort of? Nino wasn't too sure.

"It's been quite a day, huh?" Ali voiced, jerking Nino from his thoughts.

Nino chuckled dryly. He agreed, "Quite a day."

Ali sagged beside him. "I think Lila went too far…"

"A bit, but, I do think Chloe had this coming."

Ali frowned.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I know you don't like this but… Chloe, she…" Nino shook his head. "She's awful. She's done some really bad stuff, Ali, and I don't think she regrets any of it. This - a lot of people at school have grudges against her. They were bound to snap sometime."

"I know," Ali murmured, "there has to be some sort of consequence for all that she does, but… is this really the right way to go for it?" Ali plucked at his vest, restless. "I can see this going horribly. Her reacting badly and—"

Nino set a hand on Ali's shoulder.

Ali went quiet.

"I think it'll be ok, bro," Nino said. "Chloe -she's tough. She's always been tough. I bet my hat she'll bounce back. Will probably come back to school looking down on all of us. And, well, you'll have her back. She has a friend in you. And in Adrien… I think she'll be ok."

Ali smiled. "Thanks, Nino. Needed to hear that."

Nino quickly said, "Just don't let her drag you down. It's great that you want to help and support her but, sometimes…" Nino consciously adjusted his hat. "I know Nette sort of went through that. It made her really depressed at the end of last year. And she still looked rather down at the start of this year. Be careful. I'd hate to see Chloe possibly doing the same to you."

Ali nodded. Then hummed, slipping out of the elevator doors. He asked, "Do you possibly know what happened with Adrienette?"

"The what?"

"Adrien and Marinette," Ali clarified. "I called Marinette last week and she sounded upset."

Nino pulled his bag strap up, admitting, "Adrien mentioned something like that too. I don't know what happened. I was actually hoping you may know?"

Ali shook his head, moving to open his door. He paused, glancing to Chloe's room. Nino nudged him and Ali slipped inside, Nino following, making sure to not spare a glance towards Chloe's room.

* * *

Her Daddy had always compared her temper to a flame. The angrier she got, it would just fester and teeter, just to snap and explode or die down with her defeat or satisfaction. But it was always burning, ready to flare up at the slightest poke.

And when Chloe got home, she was exploding with a wild fuse.

Her Daddy was at a meeting and before she could call him and be comforted, her phone was snatched away and thrown against the wall. It fell to the ground, broken and unresponsive, and Chloe let out a howl of rage and frustration.

Any effort made to get her a phone so she could call her father was just an endless loop of frustration, with butlers tripped and phones snatched away. Some were hidden, some were broken.

It got to the point where her main butler stated, "I'm sorry, Mlle Bourgeois, but we can't risk any more phones."

She shrieked and snarled, upset, overwhelmed, scared, and frustrated. No one was believing her about the akuma. It was still harassing her.

Everyone at school was turned against her.

Sabrina hated her!

Adrien hated her!

It wasn't fair! None of this was fai—

Chloe was tripped, making her squeak as she tipped forward and fell hard to the floor. For a moment she just lay on the ground, the fire out. She felt exhausted. She felt defeated. Everything that could go wrong with her life had happened.

Her friends hated her.

Lila had the school eating out of her palm.

She was being tormented by an akuma she couldn't see and no one would believe in.

She… she really was on her own.

She was alone.

Her body went limp on the floor at the realization, her lip trembling, her vision swimming. She sniffled, her body shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. This was too much. This wasn't fair. This—

Chloe stiffened when the giggles sounded again above her, loud and close. Soft snips chirped under those giggles, like a jaw opening and closing. Fear and dread ran through her; slowly, Chloe turned and looked up. She caught sight of a pair of scissors floating in the air above, before her hair was suddenly grabbed and pulled back.

"No one loves you," a voice declared, laughing as Chloe shrieked and struggled, eyes locked on those scissors. "Everyone hates you. You're alone, Chloe, all alone."

"No!" Chloe cried, eyes watering at the sting in her scalp. "Get away! Shut up! _Stop it!_ "

With two snips, those scissors came down, the metal mouth open wide, ready to snap down on her hair.

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_

The door burst open, Ali and Nino rushing in with a shout of, "Chloe!"

Those scissors froze and with a fierce glare, Ali charged. There was a surprised squeak as Ali slammed into a hidden body, the scissors flying away and skidding across the floor. Nino grabbed Chloe, pulling the crying blonde up, letting her latch onto him.

Ali ordered, "Out! Now!"

They scrambled out of the room, Ali catching sight of the scissors rising, hearing footsteps follow. Ali slammed the door behind them, holding it and feeling it rattle, almost jerking out of Ali's grasp and letting the akuma out. Ali struggled to hold the door closed, his hand hurting from his tight grip as he fought the akuma's strength.

 _"You can't keep me in here!"_ the akuma cried out through the door, dragging the scissors along the frame, making a muffled screech. _"I'll get out! I'll make her life horrible! She'll suffer as she made us all suffer!"_

"No you… won't!" Ali growled, jerking the door closed when the akuma almost pulled it open. He braced himself, ready to fight on and keep this door closed. Only... it was quiet and still on the other side. The prince faltered, relaxing his grip a little. Was the akuma gone?

Ali jumped back when the door ripped open, catching sight of scissors being raised and coming down on him.

He barely noticed the yo-yo wrapping around him before he was jerked back, grunting as he landed on his rear. He looked up, meeting Coccinelle's fierce gaze.

"Go!" she ordered, releasing him and spinning her yo-yo about, ready to fight. Ali scrambled up and hurried away, looking back just in time to see Coccinelle throw her yo-yo about, hearing a grunt as she hit the akuma.

He pulled out his cell, hoping Marinette would answer.

If this akuma was going to be hard to find, a fox could help make the heroes hard to find too.

* * *

Adrien frowned as he leaned against the window of his seat, watching Marinette walk home, a frown on her face. He echoed it, his body limp against the car's door. His thoughts were in a slow whirl, stuck on that episode. Of the students that had gone against Chloe, of Lila riling them, of Chloe on the floor, unshed tears in her eyes.

His insides twisted at the memory.

That had been… awful to see.

Plagg pressed a paw to his chest, peeking out to eye his holder.

Adrien reached up, scratching Plagg's head. His lips twitched up slightly as Plagg leaned back into his caress, soft purrs coming from the kwami. Adrien's hand stopped, drawing Plagg's green eyes back to him.

Adrien stared down at the car floor, not seeing it, trying to sort his thoughts.

"What to do?"

Adrien glanced at Plagg. Plagg just jumped away from Adrien, heading for the boy's bag, no doubt digging around for cheese.

Adrien leaned forward, quietly asking, "What should I do?"

Plagg made an disinterested noise, making Adrien frown at him. So Plagg was leaving it up to him. What did Adrien want to do? He glanced out the window, feeling restless. He wanted…

He wanted to see Chloe, to check on her, to see how she was doing. Fight or no, he wasn't going to let her deal with this alone.

Resolute, he drew near the Gorilla, requesting, "Can we go by the hotel first?"

Gorilla spared him a fast glance, then looked back at the road, turning the car around and heading to the Bourgeois hotel. Anxiously, Adrien sat back, impatiently waiting to get there, and missing how Plagg peeked out at him, watching him with excited eyes.

As soon as they drew near, Adrien grabbed his bag and burst out of the car, racing past a miffed doorman who didn't even bother stopping him.

He was just about to slam down on the elevator button when the doors opened to reveal Chloe clutching Nino.

Adrien froze, surprised. "What's going on—"

"Adrien!" Chloe cried, jumping off Nino and grabbing him, burying her face into his chest, a storm of words and sounds coming out of her. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

He looked up as Nino pushed them forward, his best friend stressing, "We have to go!"

"What's going on?" Adrien repeated, moving with Nino's push, holding Chloe up as she fumbled on shaking legs.

"Akuma!" Nino revealed, sparing a wild glance back. "There's an akuma coming after Chloe!"

Adrien tensed. He moved to push Chloe away, an order to get her somewhere safe on the tip of his tongue. Only Chloe tightened her hold on him, clinging to him, her body trembling. He gave her a squeeze back, heart pounding. He couldn't leave yet.

"Let's get away," he said. "Maybe we can sneak off before the aku—"

Adrien was shoved, sending him and Chloe to the floor, making Nino jump away in fright, swearing.

Chloe squealed as her hair was grabbed again and pulled back, just as elevator doors opened and Ali came out. His green eyes locked on Chloe and, narrowing them fiercely, he charged again, slamming into the invisible akuma and jerking them away from Chloe.

The blonde latched onto Ali, angry tears sliding down her cheeks. Ali put a protective arm around her, glaring out and searching for the akuma. "Where are you?" he growled, body tense.

A giggle rang through the air, pushing the boys close together, huddling around Chloe. The akuma's voice rang out in a teasing song. "Where, oh where, oh where is Vanisher?"

Adrien and Ali stood firm, glaring out and trying to locate the akuma. Nino trembled beside them, searching wildly for it. Chloe just clung to Ali, shaking and sniffing, blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to see past the angry tears.

Everyone jumped when Huli burst through the doors and slammed her flute to the ground. Orange smoke flooded the room, shaping into dozens upon dozens of the group, all standing around and crowding each other. The illusions all jerked, rushing around the room and trying to escape, shouting and crying out, just in time for Coccinelle to rush out of an elevator, jumping when she ran into an illusion, breaking it apart. Blinking wildly, the orangish-red hero gaped at the chaos in the lobby, unable to tell who was real and who was fake. It was crowded enough for the real students to slip out of the hotel and escape.

Till illusions started breaking.

At one part of the lobby, illusions kept falling apart, colliding with the akuma.

There - that was where she was.

Just as Chat Noir slid in to join, Huli and Coccinelle charged the akuma.

A few minutes later, outside, Ali looked up from where he sat on the bench with Chloe, rubbing her arm soothingly as Nino paced behind them. Chat Noir approached, green eyes locked on Chloe.

"Vanisher is gone," he reassured, crouching down before her, meeting her shining blue eyes. Chat reached out, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "It's over."

Blinking at him, Chloe looked towards the hotel doors, watching Huli and Coccinelle slip outside with Sabrina, the redhead looking small and alarmed, her hands clutching something, keeping it close to her chest. As Huli rested a hand on Sabrina's shoulder, Coccinelle drew away, summoning Miraculous Ladybug.

Chloe's eyes sharpened at the sight of Sabrina, her body shaking.

Ali gave her shoulder a squeeze, meeting her glare calmly when she turned to him.

She looked away, staring across the street, an ugly feeling festering inside.

Chloe was upset. Very upset.

* * *

Chloe picked up her phone, moving it about to see that it was perfect and fine, no damage done to it at all. Hopeful, she looked around her vanity and dresser, only to sag when she didn't find her bracelet anywhere.

It was gone.

Miraculous Ladybug hadn't brought it back.

"Great," she muttered, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and letting it fall heavily on her shoulders. Reaching up, Chloe massaged her scalp, trying to ease the slight headache she was feeling. She glanced at her mirror, seeing the mess that she was, how awful she looked.

She wrinkled her nose, and picked up her brush to comb the golden strands. For now, she just focused on the sensation of the brush's teeth gliding through the hair, straightening it and relaxing her. She just breathed, relaxed, enjoyed the stillness of her room. It was over. It was finally over. No more Sabrina to torment her.

The brush stilled as Chloe stared at herself again, feeling tired.

Sighing, she set the brush on her vanity and sagged on the chair set before it, letting her head rest in her hands as she continued to stare at her reflection, not seeing it anymore. She sank into the numbness, trying not to think, just letting it all be.

She snapped out of her trance when there was was a shy knock at her door.

She snipped out, "Who is it?!" She wasn't in the mood to see anyone. She just wanted to be alone right now.

"It's Adrien."

Chloe paused, glancing to her reflection once more. She pulled her hair back up into a ponytail and went for the door. She opened it, seeing a wary Adrien looking down at her. He offered her a small smile.

"Hey."

She peered up at him, unsure of what to do or say.

He was the same, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck. Finally, he asked, "You doing ok?"

She wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "What do you think?"

"I'm sorry you went through that," Adrien murmured.

Chloe turned away from him, tightening her arms around herself. "I can't believe she did that," she said.

"She was understandably upset," Adrien reasoned.

"No she wasn't—"

"Her father wound up fired in front of her," Adrien reminded firmly, straightening before Chloe.

Her eyes snapped back to him, surprised. She looked away, mumbling, "I got his dumb job back."

Adrien sighed. "That was done a little too late, Chlo."

She dug her nails into her elbow, frustrated. "You should go," she snapped, "if you're not here to comfort me—"

"Yes and no," Adrien clarified.

Chloe went quiet.

"I… I wanted to let you know that I'm here to help, however you need it. I wanted to let you know that you're not alone. But-but this… this can't keep going on," Adrien said, exhaustion lacing his words.

Quietly, Chloe asked, "What can't keep going on, Adrien?"

"You lashing out at people, picking on them. I don't like it, Chloe, I'm tired of it, and it did lead up to this."

Chloe didn't want to hear this. Not right now. She squeezed her elbows all the harder, upset and irritated.

"I do want to help," Adrien repeated, "but I also want this to stop."

"Whatever," Chloe huffed, closing the door on Adrien, having had enough of this. She was done. She was done with this day.

Adrien stared at the door, unsure if he had taken the right approach or not.

He was done too. He was tired of Chloe starting fights, of her picking on others. But he didn't want to break their friendship entirely; the more he thought about no longer being friends with Chloe the more bothered he felt. This was his first friend. Someone he had talked to a lot in his lonely childhood, who had helped make it bearable. He wanted their friendship to stay strong, but if Chloe kept this behavior up when he didn't approve of it…

"So, standing up for your morals, and yet being soft enough offer to help," Plagg said, zipping out and floating beside Adrien's head, grinning.

"Could've gone better?" Adrien guessed tiredly.

Plagg shrugged. "Don't see how. She's been humiliated and tormented; it's bound to not go well." Plagg dove away, phasing through the elevator doors. Adrien followed, joining his kwami inside.

"I suppose," Adrien murmured.

"Hey, perk up," Plagg said, floating before Adrien, green eyes bright, paws on his hips. "Things may be tense with Chloe, but I think things are looking good."

Adrien blinked at his kwami, raising a brow. "What do you mean?" Adrien asked skeptically.

"While you're still offering support, you're not bending over backwards to help her feel better, to make it all seem like it's ok."

"And that's good?"

"Good growth for you," Plagg said, leaning back, paws set behind his head. With a pleased smile, the kwami declared, "I think it's time. I think you're ready..."

"Time? Ready? Time and ready for what?" Adrien wondered.

Plagg smiled. "Ready to meet someone."

* * *

Nino stood awkwardly in the lobby, waiting warily for Adrien. His friend had said he wanted to see Chloe before he left and after that episode, Nino hadn't been too sure if that was a good idea. Only, Adrien had been resolute, and had gone on ahead.

Feeling that his bud might need some reassurance, he hung back, ready to help and support him however he could.

For both blonds' sakes, Nino hoped the talk went well. They had just got done with an akuma. He didn't want another to happen.

"Hey, Nino."

Nino jumped with a yelp, whipping around to see a wide-eyed Marinette looking up at him.

"You scared me!" Nino declared, setting a hand on his chest.

She chuckled, sheepish, reaching up to tug at her ear. "Sorry."

Nino fumbled, adjusting his hat. "It's ok." He frowned, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to see how Chloe was doing," Marinette said. "That was crazy today."

Nino grimaced. "It was. That was… a lot."

Marinette slumped beside him, giving Nino quite a start when she leaned on him. "I'm nervous to see how tomorrow's going to go. What could happen…"

"It-it'll be som-something!" Nino stuttered, very aware of her small, warm frame on his arm.

She sighed, sparing the boy a glance, mistaking his discomfort for nervousness for tomorrow, of what school might be like. Hoping to help ease him, Marinette offered, "You want to come by and have some cake?"

Nino blinked, amber eyes going wide as he stared down at her. "What?"

"It's been a while since we hung out," Marinette elaborated, nudging her shoulder against his, making his heart skip a beat. "I miss my bro!"

He should say no. He should tell her that he had plans, that he couldn't make it. She was Adrien's girlfriend, a girlfriend he still had feelings for. Doing this wasn't going to help!

And yet, the words he should stay were stuck in his throat.

Marinette just peered up at him, oblivious to his plight. Her eyes were lit with hope. Her smile was warm. Her posture relaxed and eager. She wanted to hang out with him. She missed their friendship, their time together.

Honestly, he missed it too…

Nino jerked when there was a _ding_ and Adrien stepped out of the elevator, a pensive frown on his lips.

"Adrien!" Marinette greeted him, drawing green eyes to her. She drew away from Nino, coming up to her boyfriend's side. Nino quickly turned away and headed outside, pulling his headphones up as an uncomfortable weight settled in his chest.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked, tilting her head to him, reaching up to cup his cheek.

Adrien leaned into her touch, wrapping his hand around hers as he cracked a smile. "I'm ok," he murmured.

"How'd it go with Chloe?" she asked.

"She's not happy," Adrien said. "She doesn't want to see anyone right now… and I probably didn't help."

She chuckled dryly, letting their hands drop between them. She looked over their intertwined hands, a gleaming silver ring pressing over her knuckles. She looked up, just about to ask if he wanted to come by the bakery too.

Adrien reluctantly said, "I've got to go. I'll see you at school?"

She squeezed his hand. "See you at school."

Adrien drew away and slipped outside. He gave Nino a wave, rushing out, "I've got to go!" and ran off, unaware of the golden eyes that followed him. Marinette came up beside Nino, watching Adrien go.

She turned to Nino, asking, "So, you want to drop by for lunch? My treat?"

Nino breathed.

It was just a hangout between friends.

Nothing more.

It wouldn't become more. And friends hung out all the time, no issue.

He gave her a small grin, still a bit unsure, but willing. He wasn't even confident that he could refuse her. And as he told her that lunch at the Dupain-Chengs sounded good and watched her smile grow and her eyes brighten, he knew that was a certainly.

It was difficult to say no to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

* * *

"Turn here!"

"Take a right! No, your other right!"

"Leeeft."

"Oh! Here! Here! Stop here!"

"The someone I'm ready to meet is in a bakery?" Adrien asked dryly. He drew near the window, looking in. It was very fancy and expensive-looking… Adrien narrowed his eyes. "A bakery that seems to specialise in cheese products."

"And chocolate," Plagg pointed out. "We're here for the fancy chocolate. Though I won't say no to something cheesy."

"Why chocolate?" Adrien wondered.

"Just get some!" Plagg prompted. "It'd be a nice gift."

Raising a brow at his kwami, Adrien did so, getting a small bag of a specific sort of chocolate that Plagg pointed out. Gourmet chocolate, all kinds that were round and had some sort of stylized design on it.

Chocolate in hand, the apparent "gift" secured, Adrien continued to follow Plagg's instructions, a little miffed that the kwami had refused to answer Adrien's question.

Just who was he going to see? How did Plagg know someone? Was it another kwami? Who liked fancy, expensive chocolate, evidently.

But why would he need to see them? As cool as it would be to see another kwami, Adrien really had to wonder why he needed to see them.

And ready?

Ready for what?

Why?

Who was Adrien going to see?

But with a coy smile, Plagg just kept directing him, not answering at all. When they reached a small, quiet street, Adrien jumped when Plagg suddenly dove away from him and darted inside a quaint-looking building.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed, alarmed and startled. He rushed after the kwami, heart pounding as he reached for the doorknob. The knob gave under his hand, the door opening silently. Adrien paused, looking around.

He didn't see anyone.

Licking his lips, he loudly whispered, "Plagg! Hey, Plagg, this isn't funny!"

No answer.

"Plagg!"

Adrien heard a soft sound inside the small building, hearing someone shuffle around.

He slowly took a step in, nervous and unsure. "Hello?" he called out. "Um, I'm sorry, your door was open and my, uh, cat ran in here…"

There was a warm chuckle and Adrien turned to see an old man step into the room, Adrien's smug and excited kwami perched on his left shoulder, and a green kwami sitting on the other.

Adrien stared.

The old man smiled, brown eyes shining with amusement as he took in Adrien's gape. "I wouldn't worry," he said, "your cat and I are good friends, Chat Noir."


	16. How Miss Fortunate

**I'd like to thank** **nothingnothingtralala for betaing my monster chapters, especially when she has so much going on. She's amazing. If you guys would, give her fics a read on Ao3!**

 **As a heads up, tomorrow I'm leaving on vacation! I'll be back the 20th, don't know if I'll have any internet. If not, for sure I'll aim to have RoM updated when I get back. You guys have a good one and I'll see you 20th! Or maybe 21st depending on when we get back.**

* * *

With slow, heavy steps, Sabrina came to stop before the front door, clutching the rose brooch Chloe had given her. A brooch that had been her possessed item, that had made her an akuma.

Vanisher. That had been her name…

With a shaking hand, she unlocked the front door, catching Amber singing away. She barely took a step in before she was grabbed and lifted up.

"DEPUTY!" her father cried out with a jolly laugh, making Sabrina squeal as she spun around.

"Dad?!" she gasped as he set her down, taking his in bright beam, the excitement gleaming in his eyes. "W-what's—"

"I got my job back!" he revealed, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Y-you did?"

"Yes! I got a call this morning! The mayor rehired me!" Roger said, rushing to Amber. "Isn't that exciting, Ambie?!"

Amber chirped excitedly, jumping up and down on her branch, dancing away in delight.

Roger turned to Sabrina, grinning. "I say we should celebrate tonight!" he said. "Something fun for dinner! And watching an inaccurate crime movie!"

"Ye-yeah," Sabrina agreed.

Roger came by, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I need to go down to the city hall and get through some paperwork done. But I'll see you tonight when I get home! And we'll celebrate!" He set his hat on his head, tipping it to her as he headed to the door. "Have a good day, Deputy!"

He was gone, leaving Sabrina alone with the dancing, singing Amber.

She turned, looking down at the floor where the brooch had been tossed when her father picked her up. She knelt down, picking it up and running her thumb over the golden rose.

If the mayor had changed his mind, that meant Chloe had changed his mind.

And Sabrina had gone after her as Vanisher…

She looked to the canary, lip trembling. "Am-Amber, I-I think I did a bad thing…"

Amber sang and danced on, oblivious to Sabrina's woes, still caught in Roger's mirth. Sabrina watched her, tightening her grip on the brooch, feeling the metal rim press against her skin.

She had to go see Chloe. She had to make up for this.

She had to salvage what she could.

* * *

Chloe moved her hands away, feeling her hair brush against the back of her neck with a gentle tickle. She straightened, looking at herself in the mirror, critical and sharp. She had brought the puffiness of her eyes down. Her cheeks looked less red, now just a hint of pink that looked manageable. Her hair was neat and lovely as it should be.

At a swift glance, it didn't look like she had been upset at all. Had been pushed around and tossed about like a doll. Presentable. Poised. Confident.

She was Chloe Bourgeois.

Nothing got to her. She didn't shy away from a challenge. She met her goals, always met them.

And as the daughter of the mayor, Paris' princess, nothing was to phase her in the public eye. This included what had happened at school, that little cheap trick Lila had pulled. Not going back to school would be a defeat. A show that Lila got to her, that they all got to her.

Chloe refused to let them see that they got to her. She would not stand down, let it get to her. She was stronger than this. She was proud.

And that pride came with dignity. Chloe wouldn't return with her head down.

 _"Mlle Bourgeois?"_

Chloe turned, blinking at the butler's voice outside her door. "What is it?" she asked.

 _"Mlle Raincomprix is here to see you."_

Chloe tensed, body stiffening. She sharply ordered, "Send her away!"

"Chloe, please!" Sabrina cried out from the other side.

"I don't want to see you!" Chloe snapped.

Chloe whipped around when the door opened, Sabrina peering at her with a watery frown.

"Chloe," Sabrina started.

"Get. Out."

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said, a hiccup bubbling out. "I'm so sorry. I-I'm—"

Chloe turned around, crossing her arms, digging her nails into her elbow. An angry fire flared in her, burning with a fierce rage, its smoke clouding her thoughts. She called out, "Hey Antoine? Is anyone there? I don't hear anything."

Her butler shifted, awkward.

Sabrina flinched. She clutched the rose brooch, trembling. "Chloe, please, I'm-I'm so sorr—"

Chloe shot her a glare over her shoulder.

Sabrina took a step back, her vision swimming, body trembling. She dropped the brooch and fled, her cries quickly fading away as she went. Antoine peered after her, frowning slightly.

"She was very sorry," Antoine murmured, crouching down and picking up the brooch.

"She should be," Chloe muttered.

Antoine drew near, presenting the brooch. "Do you remember Madame Bourgeois? She liked to refer to you as her little rose." Chloe glared at her reflection, not looking down at the offered brooch. "She also used to joke about how sharp your thorns were."

Chloe spared him a glance.

He offered her a small smile, his eyes soft. He confessed, "I'm worried for you, Mademoiselle. I'm worried that your thorns are too sharp."

Chloe turned away from him, stubborn.

Antoine set the brooch down on the vanity. He said, "The limo is ready when you are, Mademoiselle."

Chloe didn't move till he left the room. When she heard the door softly close, she turned her gaze down to the golden brooch. It gleamed back at her, shimmering in the afternoon light. Chloe faltered, her shoulders sagging. She picked it up, running her thumb over the rose. Nostalgia, regret, and bitterness settled in her stomach.

She looked to her mirror, still seeing hints of her bags, a few strands of hair out of place, still looking tired and exhausted.

She narrowed her eyes, the fire reigniting.

She dropped the brooch into a bag she had used last year and slipped it onto her shoulder. She slammed the door closed behind her.

Chloe wasn't defeated yet.

* * *

"Y-you know who I am?!" Adrien gasped, gaping at the old man as he drew near a low table, settling on the rim.

The old man smiled at him, asking, "Would you like some tea?"

"How do you -what is - how - Plagg - what-" Adrien babbled out, looking between the kwamis and the old man.

Plagg rolled his eyes, huffing, "Oh, cool it, Kid. Isn't lunch ending soon? Freak out later."

"Plagg, what is even-?!"

The little turtle floated up and zipped close, silencing Adrien. Green-yellow eyes curiously looked over the bag Adrien had in his hand, and he could hear a soft sniff from the turtle kwami. Adrien quickly brought out a chocolate, presenting it to the kwami, who gasped.

"You didn't need to!" the kwami said, eagerly taking the treat and taking a bite, turning shining eyes to Adrien. "Thank you, Chat Noir!"

"N-no problem," Adrien murmured, gazing down at the kwami, still so surprised.

The kwami gave him a bow and settled on the table before the old man, humming as he ate away at the chocolate. Adrien slowly followed him, moving to take a seat.

"I'm sure you have questions," the old declared, amusement rolling off him in waves.

"I definitely do," Adrien said. "You have a kwami. How could I have not known about another miraculous holder here? Why haven't you been active? How do you know _Plagg_? How does Plagg know you? He's like… the most unfriendly being I've ever met! He doesn't really like people—"

"Hey!" Plagg snapped. "I'm just picky, nothing wrong with that!"

"Who are you?" Adrien continued. "What is, what's…" He looked around the simple room, he looked to the smiling old man, he glanced down at a turquoise bracelet on his wrist. That had to be his miraculous. He looked back up, asking, "Why am I here?"

Plagg finished his cheese and lazily waved to the old man. "This is old man."

The green kwami gave the cat a glare. "The Guardian, Master Fu," the turtle kwami corrected.

"But old man is so much shorter," Plagg whined.

"Guardian?" Adrien echoed.

"Of the miraculouses," Fu elaborated, with a nod. "I watch over dormant miraculouses and choose new holders."

Adrien's eyes widened, glancing to his ring. "You gave me Plagg."

Fu chuckled. "You're very kind. Strong moral, a solid desire to help. A good counter to Black Cat's chaotic and destructive ways." And a willingness for self-sacrifice, even at the cost of what he desired most.

Adrien blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'll always do what I can."

"It is a good trait," Fu encouraged him.

"So," Adrien started, turning his gaze to Plagg. "Why didn't I know about you before? Does Coccinelle know? And Huli Jing?"

The green kwami answered, "Holders meet the Guardian when a kawmi deems they are ready to meet them. Otherwise, there are a majority who live on entirely unaware of the Guardian's existence."

"Coccinelle doesn't know about me," Fu added.

"She is not ready to know," the turtle kwami said, frowning. "She wasn't even intentionally chosen."

Adrien furrowed his brow. "What about Huli Jing?"

"She does know." Fu rose up, drawing near his bookshelf. "Your partner has much potential greatness with a miraculous, just like you. And I rather disliked the thought that either of you were left miraculousless."

"So she knows," Adrien mumbled, frowning. "Why didn't she—"

"Guardians are to stay secret," Plagg said, patting Adrien's head. "It's up to me to know if you're ready to meet the old man, not Huli Jing. It's a rule that you have to keep him secret."

"So no telling Coccinelle," Adrien guessed.

"Absolutely," the turtle kwami confirmed.

Plagg sighed and said, "Oh, and mister-by-the-book is Wayzz."

Wayzz shot Plagg a frown. "I am not that bad."

Plagg snorted, teasing, "Yeah you are."

As Plagg and Wayzz fell into a lazy squabble Adrien faced Fu, wondering, "What about Hawkmoth?"

"He doesn't know I'm here," Fu reassured him, coming back with a book under one arm and a cup of tea in his other hand. He raised his cup, asking, "You don't want some?"

Adrien shook his head.

Fu settled across from Adrien. "He may suspect I'm here, but I can reassure you he doesn't know where I am. Turtles are good at hiding in plain sight."

Adrien cracked a grin.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, why am I here? It's cool to meet you, but…"

Fu smiled. "This will help make it easier," Fu said, revealing a certain book to Adrien.

The blond gasped at the sight of the lost book, one he had practically forgotten about with all that was going on. "How do you—"

"Huli delivered it."

"Back to the rightful owner," Wayzz added.

"Ah," Plagg hummed, "wondered if you guys got it."

Adrien shot Plagg a wild look. Plagg shrugged, stating, "I didn't know it was here. For sure I didn't want it in the house."

Wayzz turned to Plagg, frowning. "So his father had the book?"

"It is here now," Fu said, easing it down between the kwamis. He smiled at Adrien. "With it, you'll be stronger."

Adrien gave him a quizzical look, brow furrowing. Fu pushed the book closer, opening it and flipping the pages. Adrien eagerly leaned forward, his gaze settling on the Black Cat. _Chat Noir_ was written beside it.

"The black cat miraculous is one of two most powerful miraculouses," Fu said, running his hand over the page. Letters glowed and shimmered and when Fu withdrew, pages flew past in a blur. "The other is Black Cat's counterpart, Ladybug. And both are to work in balance with five others."

The pages settled, and Adrien leaned in to see a pentagram with a yin-yang symbol in the middle of the star, with a green paw pad on the black dot on the yang side, and a ladybug shell to cover the yang dot on the yin side. On the star's tip was a green turtle shell, to the right was a blue… fan? A peacock tail? Below it a purple butterfly, an orange fox tail, and a yellow bee.

"These miraculouses were made around Taoism," Fu told him. "Ladybug and Black Cat echo both sides of yin and yang, and bear traits of both. The other five resolve around yin-yang's balance, and are based off Wu Xing."

"The five elements," Adrien whispered.

Fu smiled approvingly. He nodded. "These seven are all meant to work together in balance and are all able to work well with each other. Ladybug and Black Cat, though, are two halves of a whole, and are guaranteed to have the strongest partnership."

Adrien smiled, a warmth settling in his chest as he thought of his partner, Huli Jing.

"With these connections," Fu continued, "these seven have a wide range of powers; a certain set will echo other miraculouses."

Fu turned a few pages, stopping on a man dressed in a lion's skin, facing a monster. A man Adrien recognized as Hercules.

"Out of all miraculouses, Black Cat is the most dangerous. It is a miraculous that comes with great destructive power. Power meant to bring an end. Power meant to cause chaos, just as Ladybug restores order. For this reason, powers of this miraculous aren't lightly shared."

Adrien glanced to Plagg. "That's why you only told me about Cataclysm."

"Believe me, Kid, you're not ready to know the counter to Miraculous Ladybug," Plagg chuckled.

"Powers are to be cautiously shared. No more, till Plagg deems you're ready to know more," Fu agreed.

Adrien squared his shoulders. "I'm ready," he said.

Fu hummed and slid his hand away. Pages flew by, stopping on a black page with a green paw pad. Adrien sucked in a breath. A turn of the page and he was going to know more powers of the ring. He was going to become stronger.

"Adrien."

He looked up, meeting Fu's neutral gaze.

"There is no greater boost of ego than to grow stronger," Fu said. "It's a wondrous accomplishment, uplifting and invigorating. But, just because you will be stronger doesn't mean it's over. As you grow, so do the challenges you face. Your heart, your courage, your faith; they'll be tested, Chat Noir. Are you ready to move forward? To face such trials? Will you be strong enough to face them? As Chat Noir, the avatar of destruction and chaos, the darkness to Ladybug's light, you will always walk on a thin line. And the more powers you learn, the thinner that line can become."

Plagg and Wayzz gazed at Adrien, their eyes wise and their bodies still. Fu peered at him, seemingly staring into his soul and looking into his deepest secrets.

Adrien breathed steadily, not breaking his gaze with Fu. He said firmly, "I'm ready; I'm ready to face them, Master Fu."

Fu smiled and turned the page.

Adrien leaned forward with a gasp.

On the page was a pentagram with six black circles on it, with paw pads all in the center. The green paw pad was in the middle of the star, and five different colored paw pads set on the end of the star's tips. From top to the right: yellow, white, azure, orange, and red.

In a soft glow, words appeared next to the colorful paw pads.

 _Band of the Earth._

 _Ring of the Eclipse._

 _Band of the Soul._

 _Band of the Calamity._

 _Ring of the Solstice._

"These are five powers of the black cat miraculous," Fu said, "echoes of the five miraculouses."

Slowly, Adrien reached out and set a hand on the pentagram, tracing it. He jumped when Plagg dove at his hand, disappearing into the ring and activating it. Chat Noir drew away, looking down at himself in surprise.

Fu offered his hand, smiling to the Black Cat. "Shall we unlock them?"

* * *

Nino hummed happily as he sucked on his fingers, catching the small bits of frosting that lingered on his fingers. Walking beside him, Marinette watched him in amusement. She teased, "You're acting like it's been forever since you've had a pastry."

"It feels like it," Nino confessed, jabbing his shoulder into hers, grinning as Marinette stumbled.

She narrowed her eyes and shoved him back, grinning when she made him stumble as well. A challenge sparked in Nino's eyes as he gazed down at Marinette, watching her grin mischievously.

The two rammed each other, giggling and huffing as they pushed and bounced off each other, making themselves stumble all over the sidewalk. It went a little too far when Nino successfully shoved Marinette hard enough to send her straight into Nathanael, knocking his things to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she cried past her giggles, crouching down and picking up his things. Nathanael gave a jerky nod, mumbling, "Thanks." He hurried away as soon as he had everything gathered up.

Marinette stood, her giggles dying down. She turned to Nino with a sheepish smile. "Oops?" she offered.

Nino shared her grin. Plucking off his hat, he set it on her head, moving it about and messing up her hair, chuckling at her scoff. Blindly, she reached out, trying to swat him, only Nino easily escaped her. Marinette lifted up the cap, pouting at Nino as he ran inside the school. Narrowing her eyes, she raced after him, pigtails bouncing off her shoulders.

She stopped by him, jumping up to plop the hat on back on his head. Catching up to him in the courtyard, Marinette jumped up, grabbing his shoulders and making him stumble, snickering at his yelp. She set his hat back on his head and dropped down, grinning.

Nino adjusted his hat, giving something like a pout that was struggling to not turn into a grin.

It was a lost cause when Marinette giggled.

There was a sharp breath near them and the two friends looked up to see everyone was gazing at the entryway.

Chloe walked under the archway, her eyes set forward, her head high, shoulders straight, and her posture firm. She moved like she was still in control, like she still owned this school and what happened earlier hadn't. Nino drew near Marinette as the girl turned towards Chloe, both of them unsure what was going to happen.

Neither had expected Chloe to come back to school. And neither knew what was going to happen. They watched as Chloe plowed forward, ignoring everyone and acting like she was just going to her next class. Those that had class with her dwindled after her slowly, their gazes guarded and dark.

Marinette nervously sat down next to Alya, exchanging a look with the redhead.

Both of their gazes locked onto Lila as she stood over Chloe, looking down at the blonde. Chloe spared her a glance, raising a dark brow.

"What?" Chloe asked sharply.

"I'm surprised to see you back," Lila said.

Chloe gave an unladylike snort. "As if what you all say matters. You all can huff and puff all you want, it doesn't matter." With a smirk, she jabbed, "Try some sticks and stones instead."

"Sticks and stones?" Lila repeated. She gestured to present students. "Alright, what do you guys think? Would dishing back everything Chloe's done to you be enough? Have something important to her ripped up in front of her?"

Rose shrank down, uncomfortable.

"Or maybe even lock her up?"

Juleka looked away.

"Maybe even tell you how much of a monster you truly are."

Ivan's fist tightened up, his body trembling. He went still when Mylene set a hand on his, his gray eyes meeting her honey brown ones.

"What do you all think?" Lila asked.

There was an agreeable murmur behind Chloe. The blonde ignored them, her fingers digging into her arms, her body hunching up. It didn't bother her, Chloe told herself.

It doesn't bother you.

 _It doesn't bother you._

She looked up when Lila leaned forward with an easy smile. "If it takes sticks and stones for you to realize what you've done, then we'll do it. What do you all think?"

"I think that's enough, Lila."

Everyone looked over to see Marinette standing up, her blue eyes sharp and fierce as she looked to Lila. Lila peered back, not moving from where she loomed over Chloe. She slowly drew away, giving Marinette a small frown.

"Enough?" Lila repeated. "What's enough is letting Chloe do what she wants with no consequence. I'm tired of it; the school is tired of it."

"And this is how we handle it?" Marinette snapped, setting her hands on her hips, turning her gaze around her classmates. They all quickly looked away. "You've already made your feelings very clear," Marinette continued, her tone tired. "Let it go."

Lila made a face.

The students shifted, either still too bitter to really let it go, or uncomfortable at the thought of continuing.

Lila looked over when Ali appeared at the door, seeing his gaze set on Sabrina. She quickly went back to her seat. Ali spared Chloe a wary glance before heading to his own seat.

Sabrina cautiously drew near Chloe, clutching her arm tight.

Chloe didn't turn to her at all.

Sabrina's shoulders hunched up, her lip trembling.

"How about you sit next to me, Sabrina?" Lila called out, drawing the upset girl's gaze to her. Lila waved to the empty seat beside her.

With a hiccup, Sabrina spared Chloe one last glance before slowly making her way back to Lila, eyes to the floor. Chloe threw a fast glance over her shoulder before jerking her head back to the front.

She wasn't bothered, she told herself once more. Yet she couldn't ignore feeling the sharp edges of the rose brooch digging into her palm as she clutched it.

Mendeleiev came in, calling for order, and Marinette pulled her seat up, gathering up her things, missing how two kwamis eyed her from the rims of the bags they hid in.

"Why are you defending Chloe?" Alya asked, genuinely curious. "She's done so much, caused a lot of trouble. She really does have something like this coming to her."

"Because I think this is enough," Marinette replied, opening up her physics notes.

Alya gave a soft hum, turning her gaze to Chloe, the blonde looking fine to just sit alone. She turned away and pulled out her own pad, her attention locking onto the teacher as Mendeleiev started to lecture.

* * *

"Am I crazy for calling Lila out?" Marinette wondered at her locker, half grumbling, half genuine.

She had got nothing but stares, or else she hadn't got any response from her classmates for stopping Lila and her encouragements to hound Chloe.

"I mean, yeah, Chloe's awful. She's a real spoiled brat that needs a reality check, but this…" Marinette sighed, leaning on a near locker, letting her warm forehead rest on the cool, metal surface.

"Take it from a fox," Trixx said, leaning out from the purse. "Sometimes, you do what you have to. Even if no one else agrees or approves. What matters is doing what you think is best. Maybe you are doing good, maybe you aren't. Maybe it is for the best, maybe it isn't."

"That's helpful," Marinette muttered.

Trixx chuckled. "Well, nothing is certain in life. Maybe this is the reality check Chloe needs to be humbled. Or maybe this will just make it worse. It's hard to say sometimes."

"I feel it's going to make it worse," Marinette said.

"Go with your gut," Trixx advised. "Do what you can. Sometimes that's the only thing you can do."

Marinette cracked a smile, and scratched Trixx's head affectionately.

She gathered up her things and closed her locker, pausing to eye the courtyard. She murmured to the kwami, "Adrien didn't come back."

"Maybe something came up?" Trixx offered.

"I guess so…"

Marinette slipped out of the locker room, stretching with a hum. She slouched down, turning to Ali as he drew near her, frowning.

"You ok?" Marinette asked.

"I'm worried," Ali revealed, leaning on Marinette. "I feel like something is about to happen."

"It does kind of feel like it," Marinette agreed, sparing a glance around the school. There was an uncomfortable tension in the air, a tension no one knew how to respond to or what to do to make it leave.

The only certainty to this tension was revolving around a certain blonde. A blonde who took a moment to sit alone in an empty classroom, out of sight of the students going to their next period. No one saw her sitting hunched over the desk, fingers holding her head up, her sunglasses set before her.

For just a few minutes, she allowed this. Soaking in her own vulnerability, letting herself have a chance to breathe and try to calm down.

For a fleeting moment, Chloe considered just leaving. To just go home.

A small voice in the back of her mind admitted that this was bothering her, that she wasn't sure she really could go through this day. Could deal with so many against her.

And it was all her…

Chloe stopped that thought, her pride growling in her ears, denials shooting through her mind. Her blue eyes gazed down at the rose brooch, watching the soft gold shimmer in the low light.

 _"I'm worried that your thorns are too sharp."_

Chloe felt an ache in her eyes and throb in her head.

 _"...This can't keep going on."_

Chloe took a shaky breath, lifting her head and letting her hands press and run down her face, cupping her cheeks as she blinked and fought against the bubbling tears. She bit her lip, focusing on just breathing and calming down.

"Sticks and stones," she mumbled. Only those hurt. Not words. Words didn't hurt. Not to the Bourgeois. They were just words. Just people talking. Just sounds they made, just trying to hurt her and mess her up.

They weren't working.

Not at all—

"Oh, you poor thing."

Chloe stilled, turning her watery gaze to the doorway. She watched as Lila and Sabrina slowly walked by, Sabrina hugging her books and leaning towards Lila, soaking in the one-armed hug the taller girl was giving.

"She's been like this since elementary? Pushing you around, roping you to help her with her schemes..."

"Sh-she said th-that's what fri-friends do. A-and we-we were best friends and…"

"And she just keeps throwing you under the bus." Lila shook her head. "I admire your devotion, Sabrina. Chloe doesn't deserve you."

"Re-really?" Sabrina stammered, as they walked away.

The last thing Chloe heard was Lila declaring, "Truly. Honestly I don't think she has any understanding of what a friend is. People like that are a lost cause."

They were gone, Lila's voice ringing in the air.

 _Lost cause._

 _Lost cause._

 ** _Lost cause._**

And Chloe sat alone, biting her lip hard, trembling as tears started to well up and slide down her cheeks. She dug her fingers into her hair, scratching her scalp as the dam broke.

Caught up in her grief, she didn't see the black butterfly flying towards her rose brooch.

All she could focus on were the ringing voices in her head.

 _"...thorns too sharp…"_

 _"...can't keep going on…"_

 _"...lost cause…"_

Angrily, Chlo grabbed the brooch, ready to fling it away, any potential of its importance lost to her.

She froze when a voice spoke up, soothing and empathetic.

 _"It's been nothing but misfortune after misfortune for you."_

Chloe tightened her grip on the brooch.

 _"Nothing but unfair and harsh treatment."_

"It is unfair," Chloe managed to get out, "it's too much. This is all too much..."

 _"How would you like to dish it back out? Give them an unfortunate day that's even worse than yours, Miss Fortune?"_

A cruel, bitter smile slid over her lips. "That sounds wonderful," Chloe whispered.

* * *

Alya glared down at the page before her, fingers massaging her scalp like that could help get the academic juices flowing so she could solve this problem. But letters and numbers just kept shuffling about below her.

Alya took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Focus, she told herself. She had to focus. She had to get on top of this; this shouldn't be too hard.

"Forty-two."

Alya looked up, surprised to see Nino beside her, his golden eyes looking down at her. Nino didn't usually talk to her, much less hang close. It was strange for him to approach her and sit down next to her.

Strange enough that what he had said went completely over her head.

"What?" she asked.

He tapped her notebook, elaborating, "Add that and divide by two and you get forty-two."

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled, correcting the problem and finishing it. She stared down at the next problem, a growing frown on her features and festering bubbles of ire and impatience. Again, it wasn't making sense to her. The problem didn't want to work with her at all. She felt like she was threading through mud trying to get this. With a frustrated sound, she put her glasses safely aside, then dropped her face flat on the notebook.

Nino looked over her, frowning. He reached over and awkwardly gave her a few pats. "There, there?" he offered.

She groaned in response.

Nino asked, "Do you want me to help you get through the problems?"

"Yes."

Nino scooted closer, pushing Alya back up in her seat and handing back her glasses. With a sigh, Alya sat up and accepted them. She watched Nino settle beside her, getting ready to study and help, pulling his notes close.

He was already so far along.

"So, how far along are you?" Nino asked, glancing to the rest of her homework.

"Barely four problems," Alya grumbled.

Nino pursed his lips. "Alright," Nino said. "Let's get started then. You remember the pythagorean theorem?"

She gave a slight nod and leaned forward, beginning to work on her problems with Nino. Three problems later and she finally asked, "So, what brought this on?"

Nino blinked at her.

Alya waved to them. "We don't really talk much."

His lips formed an oh and he looked away sheepishly. "You look like you needed help," he said. "And we both have a study period and…"

Alya raised a brow. She narrowed her eyes at him, her gaze sharp. "Really?" she probed.

"Really!" Nino insisted, sitting up.

She peered at him.

He stared down at her.

"What's the truth, Nino?" Alya asked.

Nino opened his mouth, only to close it. He looked away, frowning. He fumbled, "Well, Adrien and Marinette are dating…"

She chuckled. "It's finally official."

"Finally," Nino echoed, his voice tired and amused. "And, I just thought that maybe… maybe they'd want to sit together? And it'd be a lot less awkward for us sharing seats if we were more familiar with each other." He gave her a half-hearted finger gun. "We could be solid bros."

Alya snorted and playfully flicked Nino's hat, making him jump. "Don't I get a say in this, DJ?"

Nino tensed, looking alarmed. "Oh man," he muttered, tugging at his cap. "Right. Sorry, I, um." He gave her an embarrassed smile. "Do you mind?"

Just as Alya was about to answer, both jumped when the school suddenly shook around them, walls groaning and creaking. They grabbed the table, pressing close together in alarm as they watched the ceiling lights sway and the books teeter on the shelves.

When it went still, they exchanged a look. Nino was shaken and Alya had her eyes narrowed, the brown orbs fierce. Nino jumped when Alya leaped out of her seat and tore outside, ignoring his surprised shout after her, stumbling as he followed.

"Alya, careful! We don't know what that was…" Nino trailed off as the two came into the courtyard. Everyone was equally shaken up, all pressing to the walls, clutching the railing, or holding each other. They were all wide-eyed, looking around for what had caused the rumble.

Alya's heart pounded; she became tenser as seconds ticked on with no movement, nothing to hint at what had caused that. She had a suspicious of who it could be. Of who could be upset, who could be vulnerable to Hawkmoth. But where was she? Where was Chloe?

There was a nudge at her side and Alya glanced down to see Tikki peek out, peering at her with big blue eyes. "Coccinelle!" Tikki whispered.

Alya mouthed back, "I know."

She jumped when Nino set a hand on her shoulder, looking around. "Maybe we should head back inside," he advised.

"You can," Alya said. "I want to see what's going on."

Nino sent her a wild look. "Alya, we don't know what's—"

A cruel laugh rang through the air, echoing off the walls and drawing eyes upwards. Nino gasped, while Alya narrowed her eyes.

Sitting on top of a railing on the third floor was an akuma. Was Chloe. Hawkmoth had got to her. She was in a black dress, decorated by broken mirror shards, reflecting her surroundings and gleamed a blinding reflection of the sun down at them.

"Oh shit," Nino muttered, backing away, trembling.

Chloe was an akuma.

 _Chloe was an akuma._

This couldn't be good.

With Nino's attention locked on the akuma, Alya slowly backed away, careful to not draw attention to herself. When Chloe spoke, it was easy with all eyes locked on her.

"Oh, you poor unfortunate souls," the akuma sang out, rocking back and forth in a lazy sway. "So scared, so _small_." She threw her head back and laughed. She rose up, grinning maliciously as she stared down at the stiff crowd below. "You want me to be a monster, fine! That's what Miss Fortune shall be!"

She ripped off two shards of glass, the reflective surfaces going dark. She threw those shards down, and everyone watched as they broke into black dust as soon as they hit the ground. Bright purple static flared out and a pulse of energy burst forward, sending students flying away. Many scrambled to get away, only to trip as they got up or run right into walls or other students.

Above, the akuma laughed at them, ripping shards off her dress and flinging them about blindly.

"We got to get out of here - Alya?!" Nino cried out, alarmed to see the girl was gone. He jumped when there was a shard that landed near and hurried away, heart pounding at the close call. He dove into the first room he could find, his heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Alya slammed the door closed behind her, rushing to open a window at the opposite end. Tikki floated out, following her holder closely. "Be careful," she advised. "This akuma looks luck based. Bad luck based."

"Good thing I'm lucky," Alya said. "Spots on!"

Coccinelle jumped out, whipping around the school to sneak up on Miss Fortune. She landed just in time to see a shard land near Marinette and Ali as the two were racing away, breaking them apart and scattering them.

Narrowing her eyes, Coccinelle charged at Miss Fortune, ready to deliver a sneak attack that would knock the akuma off her feet. But just as Miss Fortune moved to throw another shard, the sun hit the mirrors on her dress and the light went right into Coccinelle's eyes, blinding the ladybug hero and making her stop, verbalizing her pain with a hiss.

A hiss Miss Fortune heard.

"Oh, too bad," Miss Fortune teased, as she turned to the orangish-red hero, grinning as the hero squinted at her. "You almost got a _lucky_ break!" She threw a shard at Coccinelle, the point coming straight at her chest.

It broke apart before it hit her, and Coccinelle flew back down to the ground below.

Coccinelle rose with a wince, huffing, "Well this is going well." She jumped away as shards came flying at her, darting around the courtyard to escape Miss Fortune. Coccinelle searched around for her partners, wondering where Huliand Chat Noir were.

She needed their help now—

Coccinelle felt the lightest touch at her back before energy exploded behind her, sending her flying into a close room. Faintly, Coccinelle was aware of the earrings unluckily flying off her ears, and could barely hear the squeal of Tikki as she soared away. What she was aware of was falling forward. Of the air tingling with magic as her transformation fell away in swirl of pink. And she was very much aware of the wide golden eyes that watched her, of the body she was tackling to the ground in her momentum.

The world seemed to speed up as they hit the ground, a winded groan coming from Nino as he took the brunt of the fall.

For a moment, they both lay still, barely hearing the chaos outside.

Alya was aware of a rapid beat of a heart; whether her own, Nino's, or both of theirs, she didn't quite know.

What she did know was that Nino was staring at her, gaping in awe. A stare she wasn't meeting, her gaze frozen on the adjacent wall.

This had to be a dream.

A nightmare, of Coccinelle's identity being discovered.

It couldn't be so.

 _It couldn't happen._

"A-Alya?" Nino whispered.

Alya closed her eyes and turned her face into Nino's chest, her hands fisting his blue shirt.

It wasn't a dream.

It was real.

Someone knew.

 _Someone knew._

* * *

"Woah," was all Chat could breathe, looking down at his ring. The powers he had just unlocked were inside. He smiled, excited and pleased. No more was he going to be struggling. No more was he going to be easily tossed around, stuck on the sidelines.

He could do more now.

He could truly help step up as a hero with these.

And, admittingly, he was excited to explore them. The book and the Guardian had just given him a vague description of what each power did, barely scratching the surface of these powers. The true power and potential he had to unlock and learn on his own.

Fu said, "Part of your journey as Chat Noir. The power is yours to learn. Your own path to tread."

Chat was more than fine with that. Happy to have a chance to explore this on his own, not have anyone point out a direction he had to follow.

This was his path.

His test.

His choice.

He was going to make the best of it and succeed!

He looked up when Fu closed to the book, the old man pulling it close and standing up, slipping the book back onto the shelf. Turning to back to Chat, Fu added, "Each power can only be used once. And they cannot be active at the same time. To use one, you must give up the other." Fe met Chat's gaze, reminding, "You have to be wise and clever with these powers."

"I will," Chat reassured, his tail curling about in eager delight.

Wayzz drifted close, admitting, "I'm wary of your eagerness."

"You have nothing to worry about," Chat eased, offering the turtle kwami another fancy chocolate. Wayzz accepted, drifting away with a quiet hum.

Adrien willed his transformation to drop, turning to Plagg excitedly as the kwami spun about, stretching. "This is so excited!" he said.

"For you maybe," Plagg grumbled, lounging back on the table. "You're not the one powering those abilities." Plagg sat up, giving Adrien a serious look. "I'm going to need double the amount of Camembert for this."

Adrien made a face. "You mean I have to be twice as stinky."

"It is a necessity," Wayzz said. "These powers while they won't drain Plagg's energy immediately, like Cataclysm, will sap energy from him gradually. The longer they're active, the less time you will have as Chat Noir."

"And really, the powers aren't meant to be used for long periods of time. They're meant to help you quickly and efficiently," Plagg told Adrien. With a wave, Plagg said, "So either make sure to always carry Camembert, or be cautious with how you use them. Else you may be walking home sometime."

"Or defenseless," Wayzz pointed out.

"I'll be careful," Adrien insisted.

Wayzz just hummed, sounding unsure about that.

Plagg hopped onto Adrien's shoulder, stretching out like a cat. "We should head back," Plagg declared. "I'm due for a nap."

Adrien gasped, jerking to his feet and sending Plagg flying. "Oh shoot! School! It's started by now!"

"Best to hurry along," Fu urged, chuckling as Plagg grumbled.

"Yes! Right, thank you, Master Fu!" Adrien rushed out, racing to the door. He stopped before it, turning to the Guardian. He bowed to him, declaring, "It's been a great honor to meet you."

Fu nodded back. "Don't be shy, Chat Noir. My home is open to you."

Adrien smiled, and slipped out.

Wayzz settled on Fu's head, popping the rest of the chocolate in his mouth. "I wonder if he truly is ready," Wayzz voiced.

"That is always the test of new powers," Fu murmured, heading to the kitchen to have some tea.

Outside, Chat Noir leaped and somersaulted over buildings, his eyes locked on the school. He was so close maybe he could slip in, no trouble-

Chat faltered, nearly missing his landing when the school shuddered. Stumbling to his feet, Chat drew near the edge, watching the building go still, his ears catching distant squeals and screams.

A spark of anticipation pushed at his chest and Chat grinned, lifting up his hand to eye his ring.

It was time to truly step up as a hero.

With a dramatic pose, Chat summoned, with the green paw pad turning red, "Ring of the Solstice!"

* * *

Outside, chaos ravaged the courtyard, with students all scrambling to escape Miss Fortune's unlucky strikes, most not finding any success.

Anywhere they hid, Miss Fortune's power found them.

Under the stairwell? Shards hit it and steps came loose and nearly fell near the scared the students there, sending them fleeing into the open. Hiding in rooms? Windows broke and doors slammed open and closed, making them scream and quiver.

And just through these bursts of back luck Miss Fortune fired, the floor became uneven. There were holes, dents, cracks; anything that could make the ground treacherous. For clumsy Marinette, this made things challenging. It didn't help that she was panicking, making her easily overlook every crack and dent, leaving her to trip and stumble as she rushed around in her mad search.

When that shard had hit near her and Ali, not only had hey been separated, but she had lost both Trixx and the fox miraculous.

The purse had been flung from her and when she had gone flying, she'd caught sight of the cream-colored tail soaring away, still curled up tight in on itself and helping it go farther. Far enough that as Marinette jumped to her feet and went after it, she couldn't find the pale fox tail anywhere. Or her purse.

It was with a sickening dread that she played with the possibility that someone had found them. She hoped not. She prayed that Trixx was fine, that the miraculous hadn't been picked up.

Maybe Ali had found them?

Maybe he was holding onto them?

 _Please, please let Ali be the one to find them—_

There was a sharp whistle in the air and Marinette looked up, sucking in a sharp breath, to see a shard coming right at her. Her body felt cold as she saw it coming at her, ready to send her flying and give her a dose of bad luck.

Before it hit, she saw a glint of white and that shard flew away in a different direction, redirected from something hitting it. Marinette followed the blur that had hit the shard, seeing something hanging into the wall. She drew near, plucking a dart with an arrowhead out of the wall, with a reddish brown feathered end.

"What the…" she murmured, looking up and around. She didn't see where this could've come from at all, or who could've thrown it. Marinette frowned, unnerved.

Her attention whipped towards the other side of the courtyard when she saw something red land to the ground, jump up and run away.

Coccinelle.

Marinette tightened her grip on the dart, continuing to run around and try and find her kwami and miraculous.

Where, where, _where_?!

There was a loud crackle in the air and Marinette looked over to see Coccinelle getting hit and blown away.

And a flash of pink.

Marinette tensed at what that meant. "Oh no," Marinette mumbled. She ran over to where that flash was, not seeing Alya anywhere. "C-Coccinelle?" she called out.

Nothing.

Alya wasn't here.

There was no active ladybug hero.

There certainly wasn't going to be a fox arriving soon.

And no Chat Noir yet.

Marinette breathed, quelling her panic. What could she do? There weren't any miraculous heroes here, and for sure Huliand Coccinelle weren't going to be here any time soon. Plus, she had no idea where Trixx or her miraculous was.

Determined, Marinette came near the edge of the courtyard, watching Miss Fortune shout and snarl, whipping around and throwing her shards blindly. She was distracted, no longer attacking the school. That was what Marinette needed to do to keep the school safe.

She cracked a small smile.

Good thing she was used to having rotten luck.

Marinette turned to run to the stairwell, only to pause when she saw a glint on the floor. As she went to it, she missed how there was another glint of silver in the air, hitting Miss Fortune and making her stumble.

All Marinette focused was the reflective surface on the ground... one she discovered to be a certain earring.

She sucked in a breath, staring down at one half of the ladybug miraculous. Alya had lost the earrings. Marinette picked it up, running her thumb over the smooth surface, checking for damage. It seemed fine.

She wrapped her hand around it, standing up and looking around. Where was Tikki? Where was the other? It had to be close if one piece was here.

"Tikki?" she called out softly.

"Marinette?" an unsure voice responded, and the pigtailed girl turned to see the ladybug kwami peek out, blinking her big blue eyes, looking very unsteady.

"Tikki," Marinette breathed, relieved.

Tikki dove to her, clutching the other earring to her chest. She pressed close to Marinette's neck, hurrying out, "I got separated from Alya! And the other earring! And I don't know where she went or where it is and—"

"It's ok, I saw," Marinette said, standing up and opening her palm, revealing to the kwami that she had the earring. "I got it."

Tikki slumped against Marinette, sighing in relief. "Oh thank goodness."

Marinette felt the kwami give a start, setting a shy paw on Marinette's neck. "Your miraculous," Tikki murmured, shuffling away to meet Marinette's eyes.

Marinette gave her a small shrug, softly stating, "I lost it, and Trixx."

Tikki firmly reassured her, "You'll find them."

Marinette shook her head, startling the kwami when she put the earring on her left ear. "There's no time," Marinette said, meeting Tikki's wide gaze. "A hero is needed now. I can't waste time trying to find Trixx. Or Alya." She offered her hand to Tikki, her eyes firm and wary. "Will you let me be Ladybug again?"

Tikki stared at Marinette with wide eyes, her gaze wonder-filled and awed. The kwami smiled, her gaze brightening. She set the earring in Marinette's waiting palm, drifting away and facing her, her tail giving a little wag.

"Do you need a refresher?" Tikki wondered jokingly, watching as Marinette put on the other earring.

Marinette smiled, blue eyes gleaming. "I got it down now at this point." This was going to go much better than the last time she was Ladybug. She was far more than she was before. She could do it.

With a fist pump, she called, "Tikki! Spots on!"

Tikki dove into the earring and in a flash of pink, Ladybug stood once more, fully back and transformed. And this time, a lot more determined and confident. More sure of herself. With not an ounce of doubt, she ran down the hall, set to sneak up on Miss Fortune.

Behind her, a little fox kwami peeked out, holding a curled up, white fox tail.

Her ever lazy smile on her lips, Trixx murmured, "Let's see how you do this time."

* * *

Miss Fortune cackled, wildly throwing shards along the hall, her pinkish purple eyes locked on a figure racing along the halls, barely staying ahead of the projectiles she threw after them. Red eyes flashed to her, jumping forward and moving fast.

"You're not getting away from me!" Miss Fortune cried out as she continued her attack.

Almost.

She was so close to hitting—

Something smacked Miss Fortune in the back of her head, throwing off her game.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Miss Fortune whipped around, her gaze locking onto a grinning Ladybug, spinning her yo-yo about lazily.

"I'm pretty new with the yo-yo," Ladybug continued.

"What are _you_ doing back?" Miss Fortune snapped. "Where's Coccinelle?" Miss Fortune gave a starting, grinning. "I knocked those earrings off her, didn't I?"

"You did," Ladybug confirmed. "And fortunately, I found them."

Miss Fortune grinned, holding up a shard. "Then I just need to knock them off again—"

A dart came flying at her hand, knocking the shard out of her hand.

"Hey!" Miss Fortune snapped, turning around to glare at that figure. Only they were gone, out of sight.

"Hi!" Ladybug returned, making Miss Fortune jump by suddenly appearing next to her. Miss Fortune swung her arm back, intent on hitting Ladybug, but the spotted hero dropped down and skidded away from Miss Fortune. Her blue eyes glided over Miss Fortune, searching for the possessed item.

There.

The brooch.

Ladybug leapt away as Miss Fortune threw her projectiles after her. Ladybug looked about quickly, trying to form a plan that could help her get that brooch. She spared a glance back to Miss Fortune, finding herself squinting as the light shone off the mirrors on her dress.

She needed to get Miss Fortune out of the light.

But Miss Fortune hadn't really moved since her appearance. She been staying there, where the sun could hit her, where she could blind any that came charging at her. Ladybug needed to move her; she need a distraction.

Grinning as a plan formed in her head, Ladybug jumped up, stretching her hand out, starting to breathe out, "Req—"

One shard came close, knocking her off. Ladybug rolled with it and jumped back to her feet, quietly cursing.

Right, she wasn't Huli Jing. No Requiem.

Perhaps a Lucky Charm could help her—

Ladybug squealed when a shard hit her, sending her flying away from the school and to the streets outside. Before she could hit the ground hard, something dark dove at her and she gave a start when arms wrapped around her middle, her hands coming to rest on a firm chest.

"Ladybug?" Chat's voice breathed over her head.

She looked up, sucking in a breath.

It was Chat. With red lines decorated over his mask, over his whole entire suit; even his sclera was red, making his green irises pop. And behind Chat, carrying them over the streets, were large, leather-made, bat-like wings.

"Chat?" she whispered, surprised. "You, you're flying, the red…"

Chat grinned cheekily. "My kwami deemed I'm ready for an upgrade!" Chat bragged, giving her a wink. Tightening his grip on her, his wings carried them higher. "And you! Ladybug… you're Ladybug again!" He leaned back, looking her over, soaking her in.

She chuckled sheepishly, revealing, "Coccinelle and I both lost our miraculouses. I found the earrings but I couldn't find Cocci or Trixx anywhere." She shrugged. "For today, I'm Ladybug."

Chat winked, promising, "You still look good with spots."

She grinned, looping her arms around his shoulders. "Aw, thanks, Chaton!"

He turned them to the school, frowning when he saw Chloe as the akuma, throwing shards into the lower halls, snarling something.

"Miss Fortune," Ladybug told him. "Her power is bad luck. She throws a mirror shard, you get a burst of bad luck."

Chat scoffed. "Time for her to meet the real master of bad luck!" He dove to her, only to falter as Ladybug jerked against his hold.

"Woah there, Chat!" she hurried out, Chat jerking to a stop, his great wings flapping to keep them up. "Those shards will blind anyone that comes near her!"

"I could block out the sun!" Chat said, flying higher, casting a shadow over Miss Fortune and making the akuma falter at the sudden overcast.

They could see her turn, see her falter as she stared up at them. She sped away, making both heroes squint as the light shone in their eyes.

Chat followed, set to keep a shadow on her.

"We need to get her in a shadow," Ladybug said, "someplace where she can't get to the light quickly. Then I can grab the brooch."

"Shadow," Chat repeated thoughtfully. Ladybug gave a start when Chat wiggled against her. "I could do that!" he declared. "Do you know the darkest corner of the school?"

"Yeah?"

Chat dropped down, letting Ladybug down. "Head there! We'll be there in a few minutes!"

Ladybug nodded and hurried away.

Trusting her to get there, Chat dove after Miss Fortune. Closing his eyes to avoid the light, he rammed into Miss Fortune, sending them both toppling to the floor.

Miss Fortune rose up, growling, "What's going on, Chat Noir?! Why do you have wings?!" The butterfly symbol flared over her face, no doubt Hawkmoth also taking in this transformation.

Chat rose up with a smirk on his lips and his claws on his hips, letting his wings stretch out behind him, looking cool and smug. With a shrug, he said, "Oh, it's one of my many new pawsome powers that are going to kick your ass." Chat gave her a fist pump, shouting out, "Like this one! Ring of the Eclipse!"

The red paw pad on the ring flashed white, and in a rush, the red lines that covered his suit turned white, his wings fading away into smoke. A pale glow came from his eyes as white sclera replaced the black, and ash-white smoke drifted off the tip of his tail.

Miss Fortune gave him an unimpressed look. She declared, "You were scarier with the wings."

Chat just grinned, dropped down to a crouch and scratched over the floor. White lines followed his claws, and darkness spread over the floor. Chat sank down into it like he was diving into water, disappearing from sight.

Miss Fortune faltered, alarmed. She took a few steps forward, looking past the glow of the butterfly. Where was he? What power was this…?

There was a flash of white lines below her, making Miss Fortune jump. Just as she looked down, a clawed hand, covered in white lines, grabbed her ankle. Miss Fortune shrieked, scrambling back and kicking as she tried to get that claw off. Chat's head rose up, grinning wickedly at her.

"Let's get you out of the sun," Chat said, and he pulled Miss Fortune down into the darkness, silencing her scream as her head went under the black pool. Behind them, it closed up, just as a figure drew near, red eyes shining.

* * *

"You-you're Coc—"

Alya shushed him, peeking out to see if the coast was clear, trying to focus as Nino continued to fumble and gape, the poor boy trying to process this reveal. And Alya intended to ignore him, trying not to think about the fact that someone knew. That she was discovered. And it was making her stressed. And being stressed made her rash, made her hasty.

She could _not_ be rash and stressed right now.

Especially with Miss Fortune.

She needed to focus.

"How?" Nino wondered behind her.

With a groan, she turned and firmly bid, "Later."

Nino blinked at her wildly, giving her a shaky nod.

Alya whipped around when there was another cackle in the air, watching the dark magic flare out. To Alya's knowledge, there was no hero active, unless Chat Noir or Hulihad finally arrived. But she couldn't hear either of them, especially Chat, who was the more vocal one of the two.

Perhaps it was Huli?

Alya looked away, leaning out to peer down the hall. She had to find Tikki and the earrings. She needed to transform and become Coccinelle. She had to transform as quickly as—

There was a flash of red, and Alya sucked in a sharp breath.

"Alya?" Nino asked tentatively behind her.

Alya didn't respond, taking a few steps into the open, looking up.

There above, swinging up behind Miss Fortune, was _Ladybug_. She was back. Tikki… she had gone to her. Ladybug was back.

Alya took a shuddering breath, watching Ladybug move around Miss Fortune, moving like a natural, keeping distance, keeping ahead of those attacks. She only fumbled once, when she tried to summon her flute and a shard was able to land near her, sending her flying away.

Sh jerked when there was a hand on her shoulder, looking to Nino as he peered down, repeating, "Alya?"

"I'm fine," she said hoarsely. She grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy along behind her. "Let's get you to safety."

Nino stumbled, surprised by the sudden force of Alya's grip, noting the tightness of it. "Yo-you ok?" he wondered.

"I'm fine," she repeated.

Nino frowned. Clearly not by the bordering upset growl that came out of her. She was bothered and upset. The discovered hero was upset. Alya was Coccinelle. And she was upset. And what could he do? Alya did have a point about them not knowing each other well, and to reassure her was the last thing Nino knew how to do.

Everyone had a different approach to being calmed down.

Marinette needed to be calmed down, to relax and stop thinking.

Adrien needed reassurance, patience, and the gentlest nudge.

Alya, Nino didn't know. He didn't know what to do. He could only follow, letting her hold his wrist as she pulled him along. He sent a wary glance up to Miss Fortune, conscious that they could be hit by one of her projectiles with where they were. It just needed to land close, at the edge of the courtyard.

Only, attacking them was the last thing Miss Fortune was going to focus on. There was something else that had her focus.

And it quickly caught Nino's.

He gasped, coming to a stop and jerking Alya back. She shot him a look, then looked up as well, her body tensing.

"Is that… Chat Noir?" Nino whispered.

"It… is," Alya answered softly, staring at what had happened to Chat. Chat, who had wings. Chat, who was flying. Chat, who had a new power. There was an uncomfortable heavy feeling in Alya's chest, one she didn't quite know the name of.

She felt tired. She felt bitter. She felt… upset.

Coccinelle was the hero, stepping up to face Hawkmoth, curing all the damage his akumas caused, securing Paris' safety.

Yet Chat was the first to get new powers.

And Tikki, she had gone back to Huli Jing. She had brought the earrings to the first ladybug hero. _Ladybug_ was up there instead.

Not Coccinelle.

There was a probe at the back of her mind, a mean whisper.

 _Had Tikki even looked for her?_

"Alya."

She snapped her head to Nino, blinking to see her vision swimming, at the ache she was feeling and the tremble of her body.

Nino stared down at her, calm and mellowed out. He pulled her close, her glasses knocking against his chest as her cheek pressed against him.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

She could only nod, her throat hurting, her chest burning. She knew if she spoke, it'd all come pouring out.

She closed her eyes tight, taking quivering breaths and letting Nino pull her along this time, letting him get them to safety. Alya buried herself in the whirlwind of her feelings, trying to quell and calm it all, trying to be logical, trying to swallow it down and just leave it be.

Coccinelle or Ladybug, it didn't matter. Tikki's power was needed. Ladybug knew that; that's why she had given the earrings away. So long as one was active and could cleanse the akuma and reverse damage, that was all that mattered.

And yet...

She didn't feel good.

She didn't feel good at all.

* * *

Ladybug had just arrived to the darkest corner of the school, the gym, where the least amount of light shone in. She walked deeper into it, looking around and wondering where Chat and Miss Fortune were.

She trusted that Chat could get the akuma here.

But where—

She tensed, looking over to the darkest wall, blinking at the white lines that scratched over it. The wall darkened as shadows spread out of that light, and Miss Fortune came flying out, grunting as she tumbled down. Chat followed, jumping out and landing in a crouch, grinning in delight.

This time, the lines were white, with white smoke coming off the tip of his tail, and a glow to his eyes.

He stood and jested, "The lovely Lady asked for a special delivery?"

"Oh, just what I wanted," Ladybug exclaimed, her lips curling up into a smile.

She darted away when Miss Fortune threw a shard at her.

She turned and threw another at Chat, only he darted away, disappearing back into the wall. A shadow moved along the wall, a shadow Miss Fortune was keeping her focus on, keeping it scrambling, aiming to hit Chat as soon as he peeked out.

Forgotten for a moment, Ladybug summoned Lucky Charm.

She blinked when a small ball of gum landed in her palm.

"Gum?" she repeated. "What to do with…" She wrapped her fingers around it, looking around. Her gaze settled on the akuma, eyes brightening as a plan formed in her mind.

Perfect.

Popping the gum into her mouth, she threw her yo-yo at Miss Fortune, hitting her in the back of the head.

Miss Fortune turned to her, eyes ablaze.

"Oops," Ladybug called out, "clumsy me!"

She sped away as Miss Fortune now targeted her, barely staying ahead of the bad luck. All the while, Ladybug kept her eyes locked on the shadow, watching it start to creep towards Miss Fortune.

It was almost time…

Now!

Chancing it, Ladybug stopped, ducking down to avoid a shard. She spat the gum into her hand, rose up and threw it. As the gum landed in Miss Fortune's hair, the shard exploded behind her, sending her forward and closer to the akuma. Close enough that the earrings would've been an easy grab.

Only Miss Fortune didn't notice.

Instead, she shrieked, "My hair!" and reached for the gum wadded up in the blonde strands.

Miss Fortune distracted, the shadow drew near and rose up over her like a black wave. Miss Fortune froze, turning to see gleaming green eyes peering down at her from the looming darkness. She barely had a chance to scream as the darkness washed over her.

Chat rose up, sitting in a crouch, his claws still in the darkness. His tail swished about playfully, a stream of smoke following it. Miss Fortune's head and shoulders stuck out of the ground, the akuma struggling to escape to get out of the shadow that held her.

He turned to Ladybug as she rose up, stating, "A gift for you, My Lady!"

"Just what I wanted!" Ladybug giggled again, plucking the brooch off Miss Fortune.

"No!" the akuma cried.

Ladybug snapped it in two, startling the butterfly out of the brooch. Eyes locked to it, Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the akuma, catching it.

Tapping the yo-yo, she released a white butterfly, a warmth filling her chest. "Bye bye, little butterfly," she whispered to it.

Bending down, she removed the gum from the slumped akuma, tossing it into the air and summoning, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybugs swarmed out, fixing all the damage Miss Fortune had caused.

Chat pulled Miss Fortune out just as the darkness washed away, leaving a shaky Chloe. Chat steadied her, watching as Chloe looked to him, then to Ladybug.

Her eyes widened, face paling a little. "I-I was…"

Ladybug set a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, "It's over."

Chat squeezed her shoulder, encouraging her, "The nightmare is over."

Chloe looked between the two, looking very unsure. She just gave a nod and hugged herself, starting to draw away.

Ladybug followed, offering the brooch to her.

Chloe stared at it for a second before turning away, not accepting it. Ladybug frowned, tilting her head in concern.

Her earrings let out a beep, snapping Chat's attention to her. Smiling, he offered his fist to Ladybug. "Bien joué?" he offered.

"Bien joué!" she echoed, setting her fist against his. "And, Chat?"

"Hm?"

"Congratulations on the new powers."

He puffed his chest out, his grin turning smug. "Good luck keeping up with me now," he boasted, "I'm going to be way ahead all the time now that I can fly."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh please, with Requiem, I can easily move faster."

"Oh yeah," Chat challenged, "how about a race next patrol?"

Her earrings let loose another warning. "You're on, Chat," Ladybug agreed. She gave him his famous two finger salute. "See you then, Kitty."

"Till then," he said, giving her a salute back.

The two went their separate ways, and Ladybug's transformation fell away as soon as she was alone. She squeaked in surprise, catching Tikki as the kwami fell down.

"Gotcha," she whispered, smiling down at the kwami sitting her palm.

Tikki giggled in her palm, sitting up with a tired smile. "You did miraculously, Marinette," Tikki said. "You were a natural."

Marinette blinked, then offered Tikki a small smile. She brought the kwami close, admitting, "It was pretty neat. And easy to fall into being Ladybug."

It did feel natural. She could still move fast. Was able to move fast, able to think on her feet. And the confidence she felt. There was no more doubt in her capability. She was a capable hero; Ladybug or Huli Jing, she could do good. She could help.

And by Tikki's warm gaze, the kwami believed it too.

Marinette's smile faltered, remembering Alya.

She rubbed Tikki's head, stating, "Let's find Trixx and get you both home. I'll bring you back to Alya after you've eaten."

Tikki gave a small nod. "Sounds good to me."

Marinette set Tikki on her shoulder and headed for the locker room to gather her things. She was hoping Trixx had headed there and was hiding away in her locker.

That was what she thought Trixx would do.

"Hey, Marinette?"

"Hm?" the girl hummed, sparing the kwami a glance.

Tikki looked up at her, eyes half lidded with her exhaustion. "I'm sorry," the kwami offered.

"Sorry?" Marinette repeated.

"I'm sorry I overwhelmed you," Tikki clarified.

Oh.

Marinette slowed, frowning at the floor. "It's ok, it's alright," she said. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be a good Ladybug then. That I freaked out, that I made that mistake—"

"It's not your fault!" Tikki cut in, floating up with a wobble. Marinette reached up, ready to catch the ladybug kwami if she fell. Determined, Tikki floated close, setting a paw on Marinette's cheek and looking her dead in the eye.

"It's not your fault," Tikki repeated. "I had put a lot on you. Too much. Most Ladybugs, they're eager to act, to be heroes; and each Ladybug is different. I should've made a different approach, shouldn't have pressured you so much. It's not _your_ fault, Marinette. _I'm sorry._ I'm sorry I pressured you, overwhelmed you."

Tikki wobbled, and fell onto Marinette's waiting hands. She sat up, looking up to Marinette. "It's not your fault," she repeated.

"Tikki," Marinette whispered.

Tikki continued, smiling, "I'm proud of you. You've come so far from where you started out. You are amazing, Marinette. I hope you know that."

Marinette smiled down at the kwami, her vision blurring up as tears bubbled in the corner of her eyes. She brought the kwami close, feeling her soft form lean against her cheek. "I forgive you," Marinette reassured her, chuckling. "Though, I was never upset with you, Tikki. Thank you, thank you for having so much faith in me."

Tikki nuzzled her back, the two soaking in the moment, lingering against the touch of each other. Slowly, Marinette drew away, looking down at the tired kwami. "Let's get you some cookies," Marinette whispered.

Tikki smiled.

* * *

 _Master Fu will be pleased_ , Trixx deemed, from where she floated near the opening of the locker room, watching the moment between the girl and kwami.

Marinette and Tikki were bonding. Marinette had stepped into being Ladybug again and had done amazingly.

They were almost there. The objective was so close to being met.

Marinette would be Ladybug again, as she was meant to be.

Trixx's ear twitched when she heard approaching steps, and she quickly dove back into Marinette's locker, listening intently to who had come by.

She heard Adrien murmur, "There's cheese in there, I need to grab anything that I missed."

"I'll be just fine here!" Plagg happily declared, Trixx already hearing the kwami munching away at the cheese. When she heard the footsteps leave, Trixx darted out and sped into Adrien's locker, grinning as she came across the black cat kwami, chowing down on cheese.

Sitting down behind Plagg, Trixx called out, "Hey, that looks tasty."

Her smile grew as Plagg stiffened.

He slowly turned to her, green eyes huge. "Trixx."

"Hey, Plagg."

He moved his cheese away, making sure his body was between her and his love. "Don't you dare take my cheese."

Trixx hummed. "You're just making it all the more tempting, Plagg."

He hissed at her and Trixx laughed, tail wagging about. "Don't worry, won't take your cheese this time, not enough time to play."

"Taking cheese from me isn't a game!" Plagg snapped. "It's like the worst felony ever!"

Trixx snickered and leaned back on the locker wall. "So, Adrien's ready."

"He now has a different way to be a hero," Plagg said. "And is stepping up too. Yeah, I think he's ready for more powers." Plagg spared the fox a glance. "And Marinette was Ladybug today."

Trixx nodded. "We're almost there. She's ready to be Ladybug again."

"Good," Plagg huffed. "Coccinelle's been running this show long enough."

Trixx thoughtfully peered at the wall. "I wonder if she's ready to give up the earrings."

"If there are issues, she brought them upon herself," Plagg declared. It was her own fault for not listening to Tikki. Tikki, he knew, could be one of the bluntest kwamis of them all. Plagg knew with how Coccinelle was,, Tikki had to have some issues with the hero. Issues Plagg was sure Coccinelle ignored.

"It's still going to be sad," Trixx murmured. "I do see that she loves being a hero. She just got the wrong miraculous."

"...None of this should've happened," Plagg murmured, tearing off a chunk of Camembert and taking a bite.

"It's almost over," Trixx said. "These two will be truly reunited as partners."

Plagg hummed, sparing Trixx a glance.

"Maybe Coccinelle will be my fox," Trixx suggested.

Plagg frowned. "Don't know if she's ready for the fox miraculous, Trixx. Don't know if she'd be fit for another miraculous at this point."

"We'll see when Marinette has the earrings," Trixx said. Her ears went down a little. She admitted to Plagg, "I will miss her. She's a very sweet girl. Too feisty to be a fox, but certainly clever enough."

"She is a Ladybug," Plagg said, tearing off a chunk of cheese and offering it to Trixx.

Trixx accepted it, eating it immediately.

Both perked up when they heard coming steps, Marinette talking away with Tikki.

"That's my cue!" Trixx said, popping the cheese in her mouth. "I'll see you later, Plagg. I may have a new fox then!"

Plagg made a dismissive sound as Trixx dove away, gliding through the lockers and settling on Marinette's bag.

She looked up just in time as Marinette opened up her locker, a tired Tikki on her shoulder.

"Yo," Trixx chirped. "What took you two so long?"

"Trixx!" Marinette proclaimed. "You've been here this whole time?!"

"Couldn't find you!" Trixx declared, ears perked straight up. "Besides, it looks like you had it handled as Ladybug. Well done."

Marinette offered her a smile, then opened up her purse. "Come on in, you two," Marinette bid. "Let's get Tikki some food, and then we're taking her back to Alya."

Tikki and Trixx drifted into the purse, settling down as the purse started to sway and bounce.

In the cozy purse, filled with the smell of croissants, Tikki kept glancing at Trixx, very self-conscious.

With a small breath, Tikki started, "Trixx, I'm—"

"You are forgiven," Trixx said.

Tikki frowned. "But..."

Trixx leaned on Tikki, letting her tail curl around the ladybug. Tikki leaned back, closing her eyes with a sigh, drifting away at the gentle rock of the purse. Trixx stayed at her side the whole entire way.

* * *

With heavy steps, Alya slipped into her room and went for her bed, flopping onto her side and pulling her pillow close, hugging it tightly. She stared at the wall, numb and tired. She didn't think. Didn't allow herself to. She just wanted to lie there in a trance, drift between the void and reality. This was a safe space. This was a peaceful mindset.

"Alya."

The redhead gave a start, blinking as her vision focused.

She looked up, seeing Tikki floating over her, holding two dark earrings to her chest. The kwami looked down in concern, antennae set back.

"Hulibrought me home," Tikki said, drifting closer, tilting her head as she looked down at Alya. "Are you ok?"

Alya didn't respond. She took off her glasses, set them aside, and turned away from the kwami, burying her face into her pillow and not looking to Tikki.

Tikki faltered, looking away.

"I couldn't find you," Tikki murmured. "I did find Hulifirst. And the earrings were needed—"

"I'm tired," Alya said, cutting Tikki off.

The kwami looked down at her, her gaze wise, apologetic, and equally tired. Gently, she told Alya, "The earrings will be on the dresser, when you're ready."

Tikki set them down in clear sight, sparing Alya a glance. Tikki floated over her, considering her. She reached down, running her paw over Alya's hair. "Hey," Tikki whispered, "it's ok." She withdrew when Alya jerked away from her.

Tikki looked away, wrapping her arms around her middle.

She murmured, "You are a promising hero, Alya. You do have great potential."

"Just not as Coccinelle," Alya mumbled past the pillow.

Tikki didn't answer, very aware that anything she said wasn't going to help. She drifted across the room and settled down next to the earrings.

The next morning, Alya woke early, her gaze heavy and muddled, her hair a mess. She rose, freshened up and got ready for this day. Tikki floated near, waiting patiently for her holder. Throughout it all, Alya didn't spare her a glance.

And when she stopped by the earrings, Alya stared down at them, still too tired to face them.

"Alya?" Tikki prompted, watching her holder.

Alya didn't put the earrings back on. She slid them into her hand and pocketed them. She left the room, Tikki scuttling behind her to wiggle into Alya's bag. All the way to school, the kwami warily peeked out, unsure of this shift.

It made Tikki worried.

It made her very worried.


	17. Smile for the Camera

**I've had a few people assume that LFP is ending with Marinette becoming LB again, I'm here to reassure and confirm, no, LFP is not going to end with Marinette getting the earrings back. That's just one story aspect coming to a close, and allowing others to come in and be focused on.**

 **The Chloe's redemption certainly isn't done, there's still 3 powers of Chat's ring that haven't been covered yet, there's Alya being redeemed, Nino knowing that Alya's a hero, Ali long awaiting a miraculous... there are too many story elements going on to end it in a few chapters. So no, it's not going to end with Marinette being LB again. That's just on story arc coming to a close.**

 **This fic I'm expecting to be around 30 chapters. We're pretty much half way through it. So those that think LFP is ending, nope, we still got some ways to go before** **then, some story elements to wrap up and focus on first. We're not done yet.**

 **FANART**

 **I drew Chat activating the Ring of the Solstice on my tumblr.**

 **post/164499342417/look-at-this-beautiful-boy-flying-free-a**

* * *

It was with slow steps that Marinette headed back home, pausing a few times to spare a glance back at the apartment where she had just left Tikki and the earrings. With a soft frown on her face, she turned and continued, keeping her gaze ahead.

Trixx peeked out, offering, "A croissant for your thoughts?"

Marinette glanced at her.

Trixx peered back, ears perked to her.

"Um, you think Alya will find Tikki? Should I… send a message? Deliver them to her as Huli —"

"She'll find Tikki," Trixx reassured her. "Home she'll probably head to, if she can't find Tikki at school. Or you, since I imagine she saw you as Ladybug."

"Yeah…"

Trixx rose up slightly, giving a wild glance around. With no one paying attention, she dove out of the purse and curled around Marinette's neck, her soft fur tickling her, making the girl giggle. Trixx smiled and nuzzled her playfully.

"So?" Trixx prompted.

"So...?" Marinette echoed.

"How was it being Ladybug?" Trixx asked.

Marinette blinked, then smiled. "It was… like getting back on a bike."

Trixx's smile grew, pleased. She would imagine it would be. Together, Fox and Bee both worked in a similar fashion as Ladybug. It was why, together, they made a capable replacement of the spotted miraculous. Bee echoed Ladybug in being able to create, being long-ranged, and being a confronting miraculous. Fox, though, worked off cleverness, manipulating their surroundings, being fast and dancing around their opponent.

For trying to encourage a would-be Ladybug to truly take up the mantle, both miraculouses were ideal and had potential to help build up a Ladybug.

"It really did feel natural," Marinette continued. "Though, I did forget I didn't have a flute - but, other than that, I didn't fumble at all. Being Ladybug again... it wasn't like last time."

"You've grown and come far," Trixx said. "You really have."

Marinette smiled, a blush on her cheeks. She said, "It really feels like it. I'm not scared anymore, no more doubt…" She glanced to Trixx, whispering, "Thanks for helping me get here."

Trixx smiled. "Would you believe me if I told you it was all you?"

She snorted at that, murmuring, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Trixx insisted, pushing Marinette's cheek with her paw. "I wasn't there telling you how to handle Evillustrator. That was all you. Much of your choices and what you do - that's all you, Marinette. I barely gave you a nudge."

"I didn't," Marinette murmured thoughtfully. That really had been her, all on her own. She smiled.

"You really would be a solid Ladybug," Trixx said.

Marinette faltered. She reminded the kwami, "Alya is Coccinelle. I… I gave up the earrings, Trixx."

Trixx just hummed, flicking her tail against Marinette's neck.

Neither said a word for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

Trixx lingered on her certainty. Marinette was ready to be Ladybug once again; she felt both girls were at a point of being ready. The kwami had definitely noticed a slouch in Alya's form, how her steps were heavy, and her eyes distant. She was easily reaching her limit, and Trixx had a feeling that she was at last realizing who should truly wear the earrings.

But would she give them up? Trixx couldn't exactly say. Would she stand stubborn, or give the earrings up willingly, defeated? For Alya's sake, Trixx hoped the latter. For the hero-loving girl, she'd be devastated to be turned into an akuma and serve Hawkmoth.

It'd be her test here, Trixx decided. Just how strong was she? Caving to despair and jealousy to cling to what wasn't hers? Or accepting fate and giving up what she loved? She was on a thin line; it was hard to say which side she might tip towards.

For Marinette, her thoughts lingered on the earrings and being Ladybug again. She couldn't deny it was amazing donning the spotted suit again. It had felt natural. It had felt miraculous.

But she had given that up. While she wasn't opposed to being Ladybug again, she knew she could do it now; she wasn't inclined to take the earrings away from Alya. And Marinette still had the necklace. She spared Trixx a glance. It was odd that the kwami would propose for Marinette to be Ladybug when she was with her.

Did… did Trixx not intend to stay?

Marinette shook her head, brushing those thoughts away. She wasn't going to think about it. After today she was ready to head home, plop down on her chaise and relax. She wasn't going to think about. She was going to go home and rela—

Marinette stiffened. There, across the street and sitting in a limo, was Felix, his eyes trained on a book, oblivious to her.

She didn't move; she didn't dare move. Not even when she felt Trixx move against her neck. She stiffened more as Felix shifted, looking over to her.

Frosty, gray-blue eyes met wide bluebells.

Felix froze as well, his own eyes widening.

The connection broke when the car moved forward. Marinette stood still, her breathing shaky, her body trembling and her hands clenched in fists.

"Marinette?" Trixx asked. "Kit? You ok?"

"Tr-Trixx?" Marinette whispered. "That - Requiem, best to do it when feeling a strong emotion?"

"The serenade? Yes."

"I'm going to do it tonight."

She was wired up enough that she needed to pour this out; she needed an outlet.

Trixx didn't push. She just settled on Marinette's neck and gave her a nuzzle. "Let the music and emotion flow; the magic will follow."

* * *

Chloe lay stretched out on the pool seat, staring down at the water and watching it lull back and forth in small, gentle waves. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and the soft weight of it felt heavy, yet Chloe made no move to put it in a ponytail. She wasn't in the mood to have it up.

After today, she just…

Chloe tightened her grip on her steaming mug, feeling the heat drift through the ceramic and into her hand, a heat that was doing little to comfort her.

Antoine had said it would. With a kind smile, the butler had handed her the cup, stating, _"Nothing warms the soul quite like a hot cup of tea."_

The warm drink was too bitter for Chloe, and it just mucked up her mood. The only thing she did was just clutch it, soaking in the heat coming off the mug. She glared down at the dark liquid, rolling it about. She tilted her head when she heard a faint knock but chose not to respond. She didn't feel like talking.

Getting no response, Ali slowly peeked into Chloe's room, looking around and spotting her on her balcony, sitting in front of the pool.

He drew near cautiously, holding a tray of sushi. Looking down at Chloe glaring at her tea, he offered, "I'll trade you."

Chloe spared him a sharp glance, then eyed his sushi. She took that tray and handed him the cup, popping a roll right into her mouth and angrily chewing it. Ali settled in a nearby seat, humming as he took a sip of the rejected tea.

For a moment the two sat in silence, Chloe eating her sushi and Ali enjoying the tea. Leaning back, he looked up, squinting at the evening air, trying to find some sort of star in the sky. There wasn't too much to see, sadly. Still, stars or no, it was a fine night.

"Lovely night," Ali offered, giving Chloe a small smile.

She didn't respond, eating the last sushi roll and shoving the tray away on a nearby table. Chloe pulled her legs close, wrapped her arms around them, and peered out as a small, angry ball. Ali glanced at her, taking in Chloe as she glared out at nothing.

"It wasn't so bad," he offered. "At worst, you made a lot of people trip."

"I attacked the school, as an akuma."

"You're not the only one," Ali pointed out.

Chloe growled, "Stop it."

Ali blinked. "Stop what?"

"Stop being so nice!" Chloe snarled. She jumped up, starting to pace around the pool, ranting, "I'm so sick and tired of it! _I'm Prince Ali, I'm all things good and pure in this world!_ Prince Ali who doesn't _mess_ up, who everyone _likes_! And is just so damn nice!" Chloe kicked a floatie, sending it rolling into the pool. She watched it float, her body heaving.

Ali stared at her with surprised eyes. Slowly, he asked, "You want me to stop being nice…?"

Chloe didn't answer, still breathing hard from her shouts.

Ali put his forefingers together, giving Chloe a firm look. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but not being nice goes against my morals. And I'll have you know that not everyone likes—"

"Me."

"Pardon?"

"Stop being nice to me!" Chloe cried, her bottom lip trembling, her blue eyes frustrated, the light shining as tears welled up, her dam near breaking at this point. "I-I," she hiccuped, "I want yo-you to stop... I, I want…" Chloe cut herself off, digging her palms into her eyes, trying to stifle the coming tears. She didn't know what she wanted.

Ali's kindness just made her feel awful. It made her want to break down and cry.

She didn't want that, though. She wanted to fight, she wanted to pull at Lila's hair, she wanted to get back at everyone who went against her. She wanted to fight, to be aggressive. To be mean.

But there was no energy to do it after today; it was all gone. Chloe was exhausted and miserable and…

Chloe wanted to be alone.

She didn't want Ali here. She was too proud to want someone to see her breaking like this. A small, angry, proud part of her even whispered that she shouldn't be breaking at all. It was just stupid words, a stupid friendship, a stupid akumatization. This should all be nothing, and yet…

There was a small touch at her shoulder and Chloe jerked away, barely stopping herself from slapping that hand away.

Ali looked down, a small, unsure smile on his lips. But it quickly grew, delighted and encouraging. He nodded his head to Paris, green eyes bright.

"Look at that," he whispered.

Chloe frowned at him, then turned to see what he was gesturing to. She sucked in a breath at what she saw.

Little blue-white lights were floating up and drifting around Paris in a lazy, relaxed fashion. In the distance, both could see Huli , dancing and running around, the tip of her tail glowing, with orange and blue swirls chasing her.

"Beautiful," Chloe whispered, feeling a calmness settle on her.

Ali hummed beside her, equally starry-eyed.

Much of Paris fell under the same spell. Civilians either stopped to stare at the drifting spirits, or rushed to their windows, wide eyed as they watched spirits drift around, some rushing up to run with Huli when she drew near before drifting away to dance on their own to the music drifting out of a glowing flute.

One blond boy with grey-blue eyes stood mystified and wary at his manor window. He reached up, consciously touching his collar.

Nino watched it from over his laptop, the Ladyblog pulled up on screen.

At the Cesaire's, only a little kwami floated at the window alone, smiling softly as she watched the show.

At the Agreste manor, "wow" was the only word Adrien could breathe as he watched from his windows, Plagg perched silently on his shoulder, watching it with him.

At the other end, Gabriel stood still, watching the show, feeling nostalgic. He could remember a happier time: a time with a different fox playing, one that stood still and danced on a stage, letting the music flow with his movements. On Gabriel's shoulder, Duusu leaned close and whispered, "I'll never tire of these nights. They're always so beautiful." Her smile grew at Gabriel's soft hum, her pink eyes warm.

Alone in his lair, Hawkmoth gripped his cane, watching the glow from a distance. He breathed in, and released, his transformation falling away. Nooroo floated up, sparing a glance to the show.

"Stay here," his master ordered, "I'm returning home. Tomorrow will be a new day for us."

"Yes, master," Nooroo murmured, bowing to him.

When alone, Nooroo floated up, settling on the metal frame of the large, round window. He pressed against the glass, watching the spirits dance and drift.

He wished he was closer, and could see it.

He really missed them; he missed them all.

* * *

In the early morning, the atmosphere was still, like the whole city was waking from a dream. Civilians woke in a calm hush, many wondering if what they had seen last night was real or not, or whether they had just dreamed of little lights dancing over Paris.

Lights Alya wasn't aware of till she pulled up the Ladyblog on a whim while riding the train to school. She had wanted to look through it, find validation for her capability as a hero, the good she did do. Only to stop when she saw the post about the lights last night.

Lights that Huli had brought.

Lights Huli was dancing with.

Lights that so many were praising and awed by and she knew it was because this was new and it was cool but the factor that Huli — _Ladybug_ was inspiring all of this wonder and praise while Coccinelle bare got a word... There was an uncomfortable, ugly feeling in Alya's chest and she closed up the Ladyblog, not much in the mood to see more.

It wasn't fair.

It was a constant hammer at Alya, this preference for Ladybug. For Huli . Coccinelle had stepped up when she stepped down and Chat still had longed for Ladybug for the longest time. And now, he'd been so much more eager to work with her, listen to her. Even Tikki still wanted her, had gone to her instead during Miss Fortune.

Alya reached up, rubbing her eyes as they started to sting, a swirl of emotions weighing down on her.

Disappointment. Irritation. Anger. Confusion. Jealousy…

Alya dug her fingers into her scalp, upset with herself for feeling these ugly emotions, upset at this whole situation, upset that she wasn't getting what was going on. Why wasn't she good enough? Was it really so impossible? What was she doing wrong? She shouldn't be so upset; yesterday the earrings had been needed, so of course Tikki would go to whoever she could find first, and yet it still hurt and now Huli was all over the Ladyblog and she just couldn't esca—

"Alya."

Alya froze, her breathing uneven, her vision blurry. She turned, looking down to see Tikki gazing up at her sternly. Despite the firm stare, she gently reminded the girl, "Breathe."

Alya practically gasped, her body shuddering.

Tikki darted up, pressing against Alya's cheek and nuzzling her, giving her the best hug she could. She reached out, wiping away the fat tears that darkened her skin, shushing her in a gentle tone.

"It's alright," Tikki whispered, "let it out. Don't bottle it up, Alya, let it out."

Alya broke, pulling her legs up and burying her face into them, arms wrapped tightly around them, hiding herself from the world. The whole time Tikki stayed pressed against her, nuzzling her, running her paws through her hair, helping Alya relax and let this out. Release this flood that she'd been bottling up, this flood that had been rising since the fight with Chat Noir.

She was finally letting it out; Tikki would see to it that she was safe as the dam broke.

She needed this.

Tikki was sure of that.

* * *

Marinette stretched out on her bed, humming loudly as she reached for the wall. Her plush Cheshire shifted above her arm, smiling at the morning light pouring in. Marinette went slack on the mattress, face snug on her pillow. On the back of her neck, she felt Trixx shift, also stretching out before going slack, sighing contently.

For a moment, the girl and kwami lay still, enjoying the morning.

Marinette growled quietly when her cell went. Reaching blindly, she felt for her phone. She silenced it and settled back down, ready to drift off.

Her cell went off again and Trixx whined in protest, rolling off Marinette's neck and dropping onto the mattress. Marinette cracked her eye open, sliding her phone close to see a text waiting for her.

 _'Morning, Princess.'_

Marinette blinked, staring at the text. With a sleepy smile, she texted back, _'Morn.'_

 _'You're not up yet, are you?'_

 _'Nope.'_

 _'Babe, get up.'_

 _'No, I'm sleepy.'_

 _'But your knight is here, waiting for you.'_

 _'Noooooooo.'_

 _'So sleeping beauty needs me to come up and give her a good morning kiss?'_

Marinette scoffed, sending her phone away and nuzzling her pillow. Then she paused.

Adrien was here.

Adrien just offered to come up, see her in her sleepy mess, and give her a kiss.

She jumped up, ignoring Trixx's squeak, grabbed her phone and texted, _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOON'T!_ _I'M_ _COMING DOWN NOW!'_

Marinette scrambled downstairs, grabbing her clothes, stumbling around her room as she started to dress. Up on her loft, Trixx sat up with a yawn, looking down to see Marinette rushing about. The kwami blinked at her holder sleepily then turned and curled up, ready to continue sleeping.

It was too early in the morning for this.

Marinette popped back up, declaring, "Trixx! Come on! Adrien's downstairs!"

Trixx have her a lazy wave. "Nah."

Scoffing, Marinette grabbed the kwami, dropped her in the purse and hurried downstairs, messing with her hair and making sure she looked good.

Coming into the bakery, she paused to find that yes, Adrien was here, a croissant in hand, laughing with Tom.

He beamed when he saw Marinette, teasing, "So the Princess awakens."

She stuck her tongue out at him, cheeks a little pink.

"Good morning, Honeybun," Tom greeted, giving her a croissant and pressing a kiss to her brow, Marinette standing on her tippy toes to better get the kiss.

Sabine drew near, coming to press a kiss to Marinette's cheek. Gently, she chastised, "Stayed up late again."

"Yes," Marinette huffed.

Sabine shook her head and smiled.

Adrien offered his arm to Marinette, wishing, "Have a good morning, Tom, Sabine!"

"Have a good day!" Tom called as Sabine waved, the large man wrapping his arm around his wife. As the two teens slipped out, both cooed behind them, sharing pleased smiles.

So cute.

Outside, Marinette glanced up to Adrien, excited, flustered, and mischievous. Adrien met her glance, brow raised. "Marinette?"

"Morning kiss?" she asked.

He blinked and Marinette dove for it, pressing a quick peck on his cheek. Adrien gasped, staring at her in awe. With a little coy wiggle, Marinette darted away, racing to school.

"Hey!" Adrien shouted behind her, following her. "I wasn't ready!"

* * *

Was Alya feeling better?

Alya honestly couldn't say. Tikki had reassured her that she would but, right now, she just felt tired and numb. She didn't want to deal with this day, she just wanted to go and sleep. Just not think. Just not face anything.

Coming to school, her steps were slow and stiff, Alya barely paying attention as she rubbed her eyes, conscious that they would be puffy. She slowed even more when she saw Nino standing at the school's entrance, clearly waiting for her, no doubt wanting to talk about her being Coccinelle.

She wasn't in the mood. She didn't want to.

But she breathed in, closed her eyes to calm down for a moment, then hurried to the school, rushing right past Nino.

"Hey!" he called after her, blinking at the rush of red that had gone past him. He hurried after Alya, reaching for her. He jumped when she grabbed him, pulling him into the thankfully empty library.

She whipped around to him, demanding, "What?"

He put his hands up, in a complacent gesture. "Woah, chill," he said.

"Chill," she repeated tensely.

"Ye-yeah, chill. L-look." Nino reached up, adjusting his hat and fidgeting with it. "We-we didn't quite get a chance to talk yesterday, and I think—"

"There's nothing to talk about," Alya said.

Nino released a shaky laugh. "There is definitely something to talk about."

She crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Not getting the message to not push, or just to ignore it, Nino started off, "So you're—"

"Nino," Alya growled.

"Alya," he said, looking down at her. "You, I need—"

"To keep your mouth shut," she persisted. He gave her a flat look. Alya reached up, pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming. "Look," she started, "that, that was a mistake. That _shouldn't_ have happened."

"But it did," Nino pointed out.

"I know it did," she huffed. "But you weren't supposed to. No one was ever supposed to ever..." She sagged, leaning on the bookshelf, tired. "Just drop it, Nino. I don't want to talk about it."

He frowned, looking her over. "You ok, Alya?" he asked tentatively.

She looked up at him, the ache returning in her eyes, one that made her want to cry. She squeezed her eyes closed and forced that feeling back. She was done crying. Done being upset. She just wanted to get this day over.

She brushed him off, moving to head off. "I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about."

Nino blocked her. "No, I think we need to talk. Not just about yesterday, but, you look like you really need to talk—"

"Nino, I swear," Alya growled. "I don't—"

"Is there anyone you talk to about being Coccinelle with?" Nino pushed. "Cause you seem spread thin."

Before Alya could respond, there was a loud gasp.

She stilled as Tikki popped out, gaping at Alya in horror. "Someone knows you're Coccinelle?!"

Then Tikki froze, realizing that in her panicked rush, she had revealed herself. She turned, looking up at Nino with big eyes.

He looked down at her, pointing to the kwami, his jaw slack, gaze gaping.

Alya slammed her hand over Tikki, shoving the kwami back in her back, staring up at Nino with big eyes.

"Tha-wha-what," Nino fumbled, still pointing at Alya's bag.

"Uuuuuum," Alya dragged out, unsure how to answer.

From her bag, there was a tentative, weak, _"Meow?"_

Alya groaned, rubbing her hand over her face.

Great, just great.

* * *

With the long-awaited Adrienette ship setting sail, there was already exaggeration and amusement with the couple. Marinette and Adrien were a giggly duo, easily stuck in their own world and oblivious to the stares of their classmates. Right now, Adrien was flopped back, grinning up at Marinette, offering a chance for them to nap together during lunch.

"Nothing's more amazing than a cat nap," he said with a grin. "I know from experience."

"Don't need a nap," Marinette said, playing with his hair where she could easily reach it.

"One wouldn't hurt. You're a sporadic sleeper, I hear."

"I'm not that bad," she huffed.

"You sure?"

"Yes," Marinette said, sliding his bangs around, enjoying the feeling of the soft strands curling around her fingers.

"Ugh," Alix loudly announced. "You guys are disgustingly cute. This is too much."

Adrien puffed his chest out, boasting, "You're just jealous cause I got a cute girlfriend." Marinette blushed, poking the back of his head. Adrien just flashed her a grin.

Alix rolled her eyes and said, "Not really."

Beside her, Mylene giggled in delight, sharing eager smiles with Rose and Juleka. In the row next to them, Lila peered down at the couple, a slight frown on her lips.

Everyone turned to the front when Chloe walked in, going quiet as they watched the blonde head to her seat, sitting down like nothing was wrong. She sat down, eyes set to the front, her arms crossed, hands gripping her elbows tightly.

She looked like the perfect image of calm and control, but everyone could tell that wasn't so. There was no way she was fine.

Adrien sagged in his seat, frowning at his childhood friend in concern. Marinette spared a glance to both blonds, equally concerned. She leaned on her hand, sighing. She glanced down at her purse, wondering if Trixx maybe had anything to offer. The kwami wasn't in sight, though. She was probably still sleeping away.

Marinette tensed. She whipped around, her gaze settling on Lila.

The girl paused when her gaze met Marinette's. Slowly, she sat down, offering Marinette a smile, her eyes narrowed.

Everyone turned to the front when Sabrina walked in, her posture small, arms wrapped around her middle. She paused by Chloe's seat, staring at her, tired and wary.

Lila called out, "I have an empty seat next to me, Sabrina. Nathanael's out for the day."

With a quiet nod, Sabrina went up to Lila, sitting down next to her, easily distracted as Lila pulled her into a conversation, asking about the hotel and if she had any idea what job Sabrina might do.

Chloe spared them a fast glance before whipping back to the front, eyes set to her desk.

Adrien looked at Marinette; she looked back down, frowning. He rose up and slid into the seat beside Chloe.

She ignored him.

Ali followed in, covering a yawn. He paused to see both blonds sitting together. He glanced at Marinette, seeing her give him a tired shrug. He came up, slipping into the seat beside her, his gaze lingering on Chloe.

"Did anything happen?" he asked.

"Nothing yet," Marinette said. "But it feels like something will."

The two shared a mutual sigh. Ali perked. Leaning over, he nudged Marinette, grinning. When she spared him a glance, he whispered, "That was beautiful last night."

She cracked a grin. "It was pretty neat," she agreed. "I did the serenade while upset and it just calmed me right down."

Ali frowned, concerned. "You were upset?" he repeated. "Why were you upset?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Marinette brushed it off.

"It's not nothing if it upset you," he said. "It takes a lot to upset you. What is it?"

Marinette shook her head, both looking down, blinking to see Alya storm in. She spared the two friends a fast glance, then looked to Adrien and Chloe, then plopped down in Adrien's seat, glaring at the front. Behind her, Nino trailed in, his gaze distant, looking like he was struggling with a problem. Before Marinette or Ali could ask the zombified boy what was up, Bustier came in, calling for order.

"Today's the day, everyone!" she said, a skip in her step. "We're going up to the Bourgeois' hotel to get a taste for the jobs they have there. I hope everyone had a chance to meet their partner the other day?"

Some of the class squirmed.

"That's a no," Bustier sighed. "But that's ok! There's still time! For now, just focus on what you learn today and tomorrow you can meet up and talk. Now, everyone up! The mayor isn't a patient man."

"You certainly know that," Lila said to Sabrina, loud enough for Chloe to here.

Chloe dug her nails into her elbows, taking in the stinging sensation. Adrien grabbed her hand and pried it away. Chloe gave him a sharp look. He peered back, patient. She looked away, not removing her hand from Adrien. Slowly, the two got up and were one of the first pairs to head to the door. Adrien glanced at Marinette and she gave him a reassuring smile. Chloe needed someone more than she did right now.

Ali nudged her, lifting an arm and offering, "Shall I be your escort today?"

Marinette smiled, looping her arm with his. "That would be wonderful."

* * *

Felix trailed as he drew near the Dupain-Cheng bakery, nervous and tense. He stopped at the corner, staring at the school that he had used to attend. A school Marinette probably was still attending.

The thought of seeing Marinette again spiked a bubble of nerves in Felix's stomach.

He turned, making sure his hood was up, ready to hurry away and just hide in his home. He didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't know why he had thought he could just drop by and see them again.

They wouldn't want him in thei—

"Felix?"

The boy froze. He turned, peeking under the hood to see Sabine peering out, eyeing him from the bakery doors. She came near, gray eyes locked on him.

Felix didn't move as she came closer.

He didn't move when she reached up and pushed that hood away, seeing the boy underneath.

He gaped when she smiled, her eyes warm and swirling with tears. He stiffened when she pulled him into a hug, the short woman barely standing up to Felix's chest.

"Where have you been?" Sabine wondered, holding him tight.

Awkwardly and slowly, Felix wrapped his arms around Sabine. As soon as they settled on her, the boy seemed to collapse, leaning on Sabine and hugging her back tightly.

She drew away, reaching up to cup his face, looking over him critically. She tutted, "Look at you, you're skin and bones! Has he even been feeding you?"

"I control my own meals," Felix answered with a grumble, cheeks a little pink.

Sabine shook her head. "Oh, like that's any better."

Felix opened his mouth to reply and Sabine gave him a look. Waving her finger at him, she said, "I know you, Felix, you'll forget to eat and just focus on what you're doing. I swear, you and Marinette were a bad influence on each other there."

Felix pursed his lips at that.

He jumped when Sabine took his hand and pulled him into the bakery. "I'm not hungry," he started to weakly protest.

"Then have something to take home," Sabine said. She looked back, asking with a smile, "Don't you want to see Tom again?"

Felix nodded, though he quietly commented, "I don't want my hair messed up again." He did not miss that.

Sabine laughed. Opening the door, she called, "Tom, look who I found."

Tom paused from where he was singing, looking over his shoulder and gasping when he saw the tall blond boy trailing behind his wife, peering at him with sheepish fondness.

"Felix!" Tom cried, hurry over to give him a big, flour-covered hug.

Felix braced for it, grunting as Tom pulled him close, making a face as Tom ran floury fingers through his hair and messed it up. When Tom drew away, Felix gave him a flat stare, making the large man laugh.

"Where have you been, my boy?" Tom wondered, drawing away to grab a croissant for Felix, Sabine coming over with a damp cloth to let him wipe up all the flour.

"London," Felix answered, "studying there, getting away from him."

"And you're back," Sabine noted.

"Kicked out of the program," Felix said. "They said I was too impossible and antisocial."

Tom chuckled. "I'm not too surprised. The language of Felix is a tricky one."

Felix gave him a pout. Tom just grinned teasingly. Felix couldn't deny him, though; there were very few that he could connect with. Even his own father struggled a lot to. His mother had known him well, and Marinette had learned and figured out how to work off him.

It made him slump a little, down that she was one person he had lost in his life.

He tensed when Tom asked, "Are you going to talk to Marinette?"

He gave the two a wary look. Marinette really hadn't told them what had happened. He looked away, shifting, uncomfortable. "I don't…"

He turned to Sabine when she set a hand on his arm, offering the boy a soothing smile. He blinked when Tom held out a plate of cookies, his smile warm and reassuring.

"You two were the best of friends; bonds like those don't break easily," Tom offered.

 _But they do break hard,_ Felix thought. Still, he accepted a cookie and took a bite. When Sabine pulled him towards the upstairs, eager to catch up, Felix went, inclined to spend time here again, to be in his home away from home, a far place more warm and lively than his real home.

Felix had missed this.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, groups were quickly divided up and jobs assigned by the mayor, with Chloe as his consultant. Just learning about it had many of the students tense up, well aware of how petty Chloe could be.

Adrien, Ali, and Chloe were all to man the front together.

Kim was to help the doorman.

Sabrina, Ivan, Nino, Alya, and Alix were to help with room maintenance.

Mylene, Juleka, Max, and Rose were in the kitchen.

And Lila was on trash duty.

Chloe gave the girl a smug smile when the mayor revealed her job, her grin growing at the glare Lila gave her. She had no power here, Chloe reminded her confidently. Chloe had power here.

And sitting at the front desk, Adrien and Ali on either side, she relaxed, relieved.

"Monsieur Mayor," Bustier probed, drawing Chloe's gaze over to see Marinette standing near, waiting for her assigned job. "Marinette doesn't have a job yet."

"Oh," the mayor fumbled.

Adrien spared Chloe a wary glance, but the girl just sat back, relaxing for once. Enjoying the contentedness she was feeling. She had got back at Lila. A small jab, but a jab. Even so small, it felt good.

Adrien, though, was a lot more concerned what job his childhood friend might've given his girlfriend. "Chloe," he started, only to pause when the mayor voiced the answer.

"Marinette, you'll be a…"

Doors burst open, making everyone jump and face the front, the mayor making an alarmed expression at the man that came through. Wild, messy, purple-tipped hair. Heavy eyeliner around his eyes. A black jacket that shimmered with gold accents, some bee-inspired pants, and a necklace with a bird skull set between two wings. And at his side was some overgrown _lizard_ that was _drooling_ on his floors.

The mayor made a face at this guest: one that was not up to his standards. But before he could go and shoo this man away, Chloe jumped out from her seat and rushed to her father's side. The man leaned over, curious to hear what his daughter was about to say.

"Daddy, that's Jagged Stone," Chloe said, "he's a popular rockstar! Let him stay!"

The mayor perked up.

Popular rockstar?

That worked for the mayor.

"Is there any good service here?" the rockstar called out loudly, making a face as he glared at the lobby critically.

"Only the best, Monsieur Stone!" the mayor called out, rushing up to him, arms open wide. "It's so wonderful that you have decided to stay with us!"

"You can bet your damn butt it is," Jagged said, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the kids there and how they mayor's eye twitched at the arrogant tone. Crossing his arms, Jagged Stone said, "I want the best service where I'm staying. That last hotel gave my sweet little Fang a kitty pool. My baby isn't going to swim in a kitty pool! There's no way he can!"

The reptile clacked his jaws in agreement, looking at they mayor expectantly.

"We'll have a pool prepared for him," the mayor warily reassured, his smile tight. "Only the best for your alliga—"

"Crocodile!" Jagged Stone snapped.

A woman with purple hair drew near, her smile tinged with exhaustion. Patiently and kindly, she requested, "Can we have a room prepared, please?"

"And a big bathroom with a huge tub for Fang!" Jagged insisted.

"Of course, of course," the mayor said. "I have just the room for you!"

"There are some things that I want too," Jagged Stone murmured.

Penny drew near, proposing, "How about we worry about that later?"

"But we haven't even started looking yet—"

The mayor piped in, "Oh, you are in need of something? I have just the person to help! Marinette!" The pigtailed girl blinked, looking between the three adults in surprise. Jagged Stone and Penny leaned over, eyeing the girl curiously. The mayor continued, "You'll be Monsieur Stone's gofer!"

Jagged Stone pointed at her. "Is that a kid?"

"It's an assignment," Bustier reassured him, resting her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Marinette's a hard worker; perhaps a little excitable." Marinette offered Bustier a sheepish smile. "But she'll do you good."

"Whatever," the rockstar muttered, prowling by Marinette moodily, his crocodile pursuing with an energized wiggle.

Penny drew near, sighing and rolling her eyes. Offering Marinette a smile, she held out her hand, greeting, "Penny Rolling, Jagged's manager. Don't mind the attitude, it's been a long flight, the last hotel wasn't up to his expectations…" Penny trailed, sighing.

"It's fine," Marinette soothed her with a smile, taking Penny's hand and introducing herself. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And um," she glanced to the elevator, where Jagged Stone and Fang were waiting for their luggage to be pushed on, "Monsieur Stone said there was something that he wanted?"

"Yes," Penny sighed, the two drawing near the elevator as it closed, waiting for the next. "Jagged has this… vision in mind. Sunglasses that he wants to wear for his first concert, glasses I'm not even sure do exist. But Jagged has to have them for his first concert." Penny barely resisted rolling her eyes.

"What kind of sunglasses?" Marinette asked. "Maybe I can find them?"

"That'd be wonderful," Penny said. "He wants some sunglasses that are red, white, and blue with the Eiffel Tower on them."

The elevator doors opened with a chime and the two slipped in. Marinette gave Adrien and Ali a quick wave before the doors slid closed, and the boys quickly waved back enthusiastically.

Chloe spared them a glance before settling down, starting to file her nails.

When the elevator doors closed, Ali turned to the two blonds, asking, "So, who was that?"

Adrien and Chloe froze, turning to the prince in surprise. Ali smiled sheepishly, looking between the two as they continued to gape at him.

"I'm sorry?" he offered when the two didn't breathe a word to him.

"You don't know Jagged Stone?" Chloe said slowly.

"No?" Ali answered tentatively.

"Time to change that!" Adrien said, bringing out his phone. "He's like one of the best American singers out there!"

Ali shuffled closer, eager and curious to see this Jagged Stone.

With the three focused on something else, Chloe on her nails, and Adrien eager to share this amazing musician with the price, none of them noticed a lanky blond man slipping in, grinning as he saw the teens were occupied. He hurried across the lobby, an eager giggle coming out of him as he hopped onto the elevator.

He was going to see Jagged Stone!

Going to see his room!

Vincent couldn't wait!

* * *

Alya moved slowly down the halls, pushing a cart full of sheets, stopping at every door to peek in and see if any of the bedding needed to be changed and taken down to the laundry room. Tikki fluttered around her head, occasionally flying ahead and phasing through doors, peeking for Alya to let her know if there was any rooms ahead that did need changing.

Anytime anyone came close, the kwami came back, hiding in Alya's hair.

It was relaxing so far. Easy work, no need to think, to mull over all that was going on. Just get sheets, walk around. It was a needed little mental break.

A break that ended when Nino ran up to her side, offering an awkward, "H-hey."

She spared him a dry look, lips pursed.

"Here to see if you want help?" Nino said, looking around for Tikki, a little being he still hadn't gotten an answer about. As soon as the bell rang, Alya just turned and sped away, not giving Nino a real answer on what Tikki was.

It seemed that wasn't going to cut it, and Alya wasn't going to be off the hook so easily.

"Don't really need it," Alya said weakly.

Nino's smile was tight and torn. Like he was considering backing off and leaving it be. Only he drew near, persisting for answers, confirming her dreaded suspicion by saying, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb, Alya."

"Ok, ok," Alya sighed. "It's nunya."

"...Nunya?"

"None of your business," she elaborated.

Nino made a face, giving her a look. Alya peered back at him coolly, not giving in. He stared down, determined to have some sort of answer.

He jumped when there was a little red blur coming between them, the ladybug-themed being giving him a small smile, awkward yet friendly. She waved, blue eyes bright. "Hello!"

Nino stared at it, wide-eyed.

The being sat on Alya's shoulder, introducing herself. "I'm Tikki. Alya's kwami."

"K-kwami."

Tikki nodded. "I help Alya become Coccinelle."

Alya turned away, slipping into a room quickly while Tikki floated up, sparing her a soft frown. Clearing her throat, she clasped her paws together, continuing, "It's nice to meet you, Nino!"

"You know my name," he mumbled.

Tikki giggled, blue eyes warm. "I'm pretty familiar with the students in your class. Adrien is very lucky to have you, you really are an amazing friend to him."

"Th-thanks," Nino said, adjusting his hat self-consciously.

"So there you have it," Alya cut in, joining them, roughly setting down the next wad of sheets on the cart she was pushing. "Tikki's a kwami, she helps me and others become a ladybug hero." She gave him a fierce look, stating, "You're not to breath a word about her to anyone."

"O-of course, ye-yeah."

Tikki nodded, reiterating, "Secrecy is of the utmost importance. It'd be best for us all that no one knows about me or that Alya is Coccinelle."

"I won't tell," Nino promised slowly, still staring at Tikki.

Tikki smiled.

Nino shared it, awkward.

Alya made a face, giving him a wary look, still not comfortable with someone knowing. Someone that didn't know a thing about miraculouses knowing. Lad… Huli knowing was a fact Alya had chosen before to never really think about. She had intentionally kept her thoughts away from it, and as her secret had continued to stay safe, become comfortable with the fact that the fox knew.

Huli was aware of the dangers. Knew of the importance of secrecy. It helped that she knew, had a miraculous of her own. Nino didn't. Nino was new. He didn't know the rules, the limitations; this… it was a new element and Alya was scrambling trying to think of how to handle this.

Even more so because Nino she knew. He was a classmate. Someone she saw every day. Someone she was aware of that knew she was Coccinelle, that she had a kwami that helped her become Coccinelle.

How did she handle that? She didn't know if she could easily pretend that nothing was wrong, didn't know if Nino was capable of pretending or handling this or—

"Alya."

She looked up, seeing Tikki peer down at her, her gaze calm and collected. The kwami gave her a smile, drifting down to move her hair aside. "While not preferred, it does happen from time to time. Someone finds out. Usually by accident. Sometimes friends, family… enemies…" Tikki quickly continued, "But we've always been able to work through it. It'll be ok." She turned to Nino, insisting, "We can trust Nino."

Nino smiled slightly as Alya and Tikki both gazed at him, one reassuring, the other wary and guarded.

"I won't tell," Nino repeated. "It's going to be super weird, but your secret's safe."

With a giggle, Tikki drew near and sat on his hat. She leaned over the rim to gaze at him, reminding, "You did want to become better friends, right?"

Alya pursed her lips, wary.

Nino quickly agreed, cross-eyed at the kwami.

Tikki sat up and leaned back on Nino's hat, watching the two humans awkwardly and stiffly talk, Alya answering Nino's questions in a curt tone.

Tikki herself was unsure of this. Most cases, something always happened with an unintended reveal. But there were instances that they did work out, that it helped. Tikki personally didn't want to risk those rare instances.

But this… she was inclined to be optimistic.

Despite her encouragement to spend time with Marinette, Alya had been selective and stubborn about spending time with others. The bare minimum was met and it was an issue Tikki had been long concerned with. And while Marinette certainly knew Alya's secret, she never pushed boundaries, never tried to climb the walls Alya put up.

As sweet as it was, it still left Alya isolated, which Tikki didn't want.

But this... unintentionally, Nino had broken down a wall and fallen into Alya's world. He knew. There was no way for Alya to isolate herself, not with the limiting secret of being a hero. This could be good. This could be what Alya needed. Have her wall broken down, no more limitation of keeping a secret. It would be scary and uncomfortable, but it could be what she needed. Instead of a tree just growing up towards the sky, with this, her roots could stretch out, expand to the world outside.

Now, it did depend on Nino. But he was a good boy from what Tikki had seen, a good friend to Adrien. Loyal and supportive, always having his back.

And he wasn't afraid to push back at any walls Alya tried to put up.

He could be what Alya needed.

But would it be so?

Only time would tell, but Tikki was optimistic. Either way, she and her Ladybugs had worked through this, made it past these situations, for better or for worse. Only time would tell.

* * *

Marinette trailed into Jagged Stone's new room alongside Penny, watching the rockstar prowl around, exploring the room with Fang on his heels. Marinette watched the croc go, intrigued and wary. As exotic a pet Fang as was, sparking a fondness for reptiles in Marinette, being in the same room as the large creature...

Suddenly the fact that he was a crocodile was very real.

She was in the room with a crocodile.

It made her a little unsteady. Catching onto Marinette's unease, Penny reassured her, "Fang's a sweetie. Think of him… like a puppy. A scaly puppy with a big mouth."

Fang looked over when he heard his name, tail wagging slightly, his scaly lips sort of curled up into a smile, Marinette thought… she wasn't too sure though.

"This place pleases me," Jagged announced, turning to them, crossing his arms as he tilted his head up haughtily.

"Wonderful!" Penny declared, barely containing the sigh in her tone. To Marinette, she revealed, "This is the third hotel we dropped by."

"What happened at the first hotel?" Marinette wondered, cocking her head and blinking rapidly.

"They called Fang a monstrosity!" Jagged proclaimed, drawing near with a loud scoff. "Can you believe the audacity?! Fang, a monster! Does that look like a monster to you?!" he asked, waving to his crocodile.

Marinette looked down at Fang; the reptile peered up, grinning at her, tongue lolling out. "No," she answered honestly.

"Imbeciles," Jagged Stone muttered. He paused, turning to eye Marinette. "Who's the kid?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Penny said. "Your gofer."

Marinette offered Jagged a smile.

He frowned, looking her over. "Alright," he said. Giving Marinette a firm point, he told her, "I want red, blue, and white sunglasses with the Eiffel Tower on them. Think you can find them, kid?"

Marinette nodded. "Yes, Monsieur Stone!"

"Then go!" Jagged Stone ordered, and off Marinette raced.

Penny stared after her, watching the kid go. She said, "You do know those glasses may not exist, right?"

"They got to," Jagged persisted. "It's Paris, Pen!"

She rolled her eyes as Jagged brought out a big hoop, drawing Fang over and seeing if the crocodile wanted to play.

Outside in the hall, with the purse swinging about as Marinette ran, Trixx leaned out, her ears rocking with the sway. Looking up to Marinette, she commented, "What a strange man."

Marinette laughed. "That is Jagged Stone," she said, "one of the greatest rockstars ever. And yeah, he's a bit strange, but does amazing music." She stopped by the elevator, pulling out her phone and playing a song for Trixx. The kwami darted out, seating herself on Marinette's shoulder, ears perked up and listening to the song with interest. She grinned as the notes, rising up to dance and move with the beats.

"Such energy," she praised, swinging her body about, her tail streaming about her.

Marinette grinned, watching the kwami dance, pleased that she was enjoying it. "His music is really great to listen to when stuck on a project. Nothing can help inspire me more than listening to his songs."

"And he's here!" Trixx said excitedly, tail wagging. She leaned closer, a big toothy grin on her face. "And you're his gofer, working with him personally. How awesome is that?"

"Pretty rad," Marinette agreed with a chuckle. "But first have to get him those sunglasses."

Trixx nudged her cheek, asking, "You think he'll play you and Adrien a love song?"

Marinette blushed. "Don't think he will," she said, poking Trixx's belly.

The kwami drew away with a giggle. "You never know, he may if you get him what he wants."

"We got to find what he wants first."

The elevator doors opened and Trixx barely had enough time to duck out of sight as a tall, lanky blond man rushed out, pushing Marinette aside.

"Hey!" she snapped, barely catching herself.

The man ignored her, hurrying down the hall, eyeing the doors and muttering to himself. With a slight frown, Marinette slipped into the elevator, huffing.

What a weirdo.

* * *

"I like his music," Ali said, as Adrien paused the fifth song he was showing to Ali. "It's very exciting. And very different."

Chloe raised a brow. "Is classical all you ever listened to?"

"Well, they won't really play anything else at galas…"

Adrien stood, declaring, "Well, this just opens a whole new world for you, Ali. We'll show you the ropes of everything you've missed out on."

Chloe snorted. "Are you really the one that should introduce this sheltered prince to life outside his castle? Aren't you still a little sheltered?"

"Not that sheltered any more," Adrien grumbled, giving her a nudge.

Chloe just hummed, not sounding too sure about that.

Ali piped in, "I'm sure there's some things Adrien can show me. Like movies, and shows. I'm limited on those. Like… anime. I've heard of it but—"

Ali went quiet when a hand was set on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Adrien peering at him with such deep, sage eyes. "We have much to discuss," Adrien declared.

Ali blinked rapidly. "We do?"

Chloe made an unladylike snort. "No," she said, giving Adrien a sharp glare. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you two talk about anime."

Adrien stuck his tongue out at Chloe, grinning when she just rolled her eyes and turned away, flicking a pencil in boredom.

All three perked when Marinette called out, "Are my two favorite boys getting along?"

"Yes," Ali said. "Adrien's going to show me some anime."

Marinette stared at him, then gave Adrien a frown. "You're going to corrupt my best friend?"

Ali blinked, alarmed. "What? Corrupt?"

"Nothing too bad!" Adrien reassured, but the gleeful smirk on his lips left her doubtful. And it only grew in mischief when Marinette narrowed her eyes. Adrien quickly asked, "Where are you off to?"

Marinette nodded to the doors, stating, "Going to head to the Eiffel Tow— don't you dare make a pun out of that."

Adrien pursed his lips, green eyes gleaming.

Marinette stared at him intently, daring him to breathe a word about how he Eiffel for her. Sure that he wasn't going to continue, she said, "Jagged Stone has these pairs of sunglasses in mind and I'm going to find them!" She pumped her fist, determined.

Adrien sat up, a new idea coming to mind. Leaning over the counter, he wondered, "Would the fair Princess desire an escort? The streets of Paris are rather lonely when you're alone."

Marinette blushed and grinned, mirroring Adrien as she leaned on the counter. "Escorted around by Prince Charming? Very tempting… but aren't you needed here?"

"I can be sneaky," Adrien said, leaning closer, eyes half lidded.

"And get in trouble for that," Bustier called out across the lobby, jerking the couple away from each other, red-faced. They offered the teacher sheepish smiles, Marinette easing towards the doors.

"Welp, I'm going to get those sunglasses!" She hurried out of the hotel, waving as Adrien called out a farewell.

He slumped on the counter, sighing wistfully as he stared after her. He paused when he felt a stare on him, slowly turning to see Chloe giving him an odd look.

She declared, "I am so glad I decided to not date you. That was too much."

Adrien stuck his tongue out at her. "You're just jealous."

"Believe me, I'm not."

"You two were going to date?" Ali wondered.

"No," Adrien answered immediately.

"Maybe," Chloe said, grinning at the look Adrien gave her. Sometimes he made it too easy to tease him.

She leaned back, enjoying this moment, vaguely listening to Ali asking Adrien about anime, her childhood friend eagerly diving in to explain and offer some animes they could watch.

This was perfect.

This was what she needed.

* * *

Vincent Aza was a true fan.

There was no denying his devotion. No one could beat him at the love he felt for Jagged Stone. No one could experience the same thrill in music that Jagged Stone inspired in him. Vincent Aza was unique in this, devoted to truly the best rockstar in the whole world, his best friend, his Jagged Stone.

A best friend Vincent was having a challenging time keeping up with lately. He had found out that Jagged Stone was coming to Paris and had hurried to the airport to see which hotel the rockstar was staying at.

And it was here, at Le Grand Paris! They were going to be reunited! At long last, the best friends would see each other again!

And maybe he'd even get a picture with Jagged Stone! Wouldn't that be wonderful from his best friend?

But first he had to find him.

Vincent drew near every door, pressing an ear to it and listening. If he didn't hear his best friend, he moved on. He was sure he had seen this floor selected for Jagged Stone's room, had even snapped a picture to be sure.

But first he had to find him.

Vincent stopped by the door, a smile spreading over his lips as he heard Jagged Stone's voice on the other side. He had found him. He was here!

Vincent turned the knob, slowly peeking in to see the rockstar cooing away as the crocodile crawled through the hoop. Beaming, Vincent lifted his camera, snapping a few fast pictures. Perfect, so perfect…

"Hey!"

Vincent jumped, looking up to see Penny, her angry gaze locked on him. "What do you think you're doing here? Get out!"

Jagged Stone stood, growling, "You—"

Vincent fled, racing down the hall, Penny quickly following after him. She stopped at the door, glaring after the stalker.

"I can't believe he's here," Jagged huffed behind Penny.

"I'll see to it that you won't see him," Penny promised, closing the door and locking it. She went to the phone, dialing up the front desk. She gave his description to the man who answered, requesting that he wouldn't be allowed in. Ending the call, she dialed another number.

When a woman answered, Penny said, "Yes, good morning. I have a few questions about getting a restraining order?"

* * *

Marinette pursed her lips as she looked over this latest tray of sunglasses.

Still nothing. Nothing of what Jagged Stone wanted. Nothing even coming close.

"I can't believe this," Marinette muttered as she walked away from another salesman, brow furrowed.

Trixx leaned out with a hum. "No luck." She glanced up to Marinette, asking, "So, what to do?"

Marinette stopped, tapping her chin and glaring at the ground as she considered this. Trixx grinned when Marinette perked up, an idea flashing before her eyes. She whipped around, declaring she would buy a pair and sped home, eager to shape the sunglasses Jagged Stone wanted.

If Paris didn't have it, Marinette could make do and provide.

As she went home, at the hotel, Chloe sat alone, having sent Adrien and Ali to get her something to eat when Adrien had started talking about Naruto. They were not to return till her sushi was made, which she calculated should be enough time to get the anime talk out of their system. A talk she definitely didn't want to sit through and listen to.

But being alone was quickly becoming overwhelming.

With no distractions, her thoughts lingered back on school, back on the looks she had received after she was cleansed. Everyone avoiding her, not talking to her, not looking surprised at all that she had become an akuma and lashed out at the school and—

Chloe grabbed a random magazine, the page wrinkling under her tight grip, glaring down at it as she tried to distract herself.

It didn't bother her, she told herself. It didn't bother her, their stance on her didn't matter, _it shouldn't matter and shouldn't bother her—_

Chloe jumped at a loud noise, looking over to see Lila giving her the evil eye.

Not inclined to be bothered, Chloe just grinned and leaned back, watching Lila gather up trash.

"You look like you're in a good mood," Lila said, pausing to eye the nearby trash bin, to see if that needed to be changed.

"I definitely am," Chloe said. Crumbling up some paper, she flicked it to the ground. "You missed one," she pointed out.

Lila glared at her, eyes narrowed. Before she could respond there was a shout. Both looked up to see Antoine walking by, restraining and dragging a fumbling blond man behind him.

"Let me go!" the man cried. "I don't deserve this!"

"You were making one of our guests uncomfortable," Antoine said, as he dragged the man to the doors. "I politely asked you to leave, and you are now officially banned from coming near this hotel; I will call the police if you dare return—"

The two disappeared outside, Chloe peering after them with interest.

When she turned back to Lila, the girl was gone, the crumbled up paper Chloe had flicked to the ground still there. Huffing, Chloe stood and picked up, tossing it into the bin. She turned to Antoine as the butler returned, straightening his attire.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"No one to concern yourself with," he said. "But if he tries to come back in, please do alert me."

"Sure."

With a bow, Antoine departed, sending a wary look back to the hotel doors. Chloe turned to head back behind the counter, only to jump when there was a squeal behind her and a loud _thud_. She whipped around, scoffing when she saw Marinette lying on the floor. Her purse and some odd-looking necklace lay beside the trash bin, unseen by the two girls.

Setting her hands on her hips, Chloe scolded, "Are you ever going to learn to walk?"

Marinette gave her a flat look from where she lay on the floor. She stood quickly, opening up a folder and looking in.

"Thank goodness," Marinette murmured. "It's ok."

"What's ok?" Chloe wondered moodily.

"Jagged Stone's request," Marinette said, giving Chloe a look as she picked up her purse, not noticing the necklace still on the ground, hidden a little beside the trash bin.

"Struggling to be a gofer?" Chloe jabbed.

Marinette grinned, declaring, "I'm probably one of the better gofers to ever work at this hotel." How many would go so far as she did?

Not many, she was damn sure.

Before Chloe could respond, she heard the doors open and soft steps coming up behind her. Marinette stiffened, looking pale.

Chloe turned, blinking to see a strange looking man dressed in blue.

Chloe turned to him, snapping, "Hey! Get out!"

 _"Chloe!"_ Marinette hissed.

Chloe ignored, her stomping close to the akuma. "I'm not having another weirdo waltz in here!"

The akuma just smiled, his hand coming near the strange helmet-like device he wore. "Terribly sorry; I'll leave soon, I promise. But can you do a small favor for me? Smile for the camera, and look into the lens."

"Chloe!" Marinette cried, racing towards her as Chloe blinked at him.

Adrien and Ali returned, a tray of sushi in hand, coming in just in time to see Chloe and Marinette getting shot, disappearing in a flash of light.

Both boys stared, blood turning cold, eyes widening.

Adrien was the first to move, a cry bursting out of him.

 _"MARINETTE!"_

* * *

Fu stared down at the xiangqi board set before him, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Wayzz hover over it, looking over the board critically. Just to mess with the kwami, any time Wayzz moved towards a piece, Fu would twitch, making Wayzz pause.

It was a playful little game the two played with xiangqi. Any move they made to a piece, they would twitch and pause and reconsider, trying to calculate and plan. Being years old, Wayzz was a challenging opponent, though rather aggressive in his moves. And to mess with Fu, he loved to move around, to wiggle, allow his eyes to brighten with glee anytime Fu reached out.

Fu, a more cautious and patient player, liked to smile or raise a brow to make the kwami reconsider, before his patience became thin and he took the best calculating course of action.

A game like this could easily go on for an hour or few between them.

It's truly become a long, favorite pastime between them.

As Wayzz mulled over what to do, Fu glanced outside when he heard a car rush by, wailing sirens growing fainter as the car went.

His brow furrowed, curious and concerned.

"Master?"

He looked over, seeing Wayzz blink at him, gaze considerate.

"It might be nothing," Fu said, rising up with a tired hum, wincing when his body ached in protest. He ignored how Wayzz peered at him with knowing, ancient eyes, his gaze sad and aware.

Fu opened one of his cabinets, where a small old TV sat hidden away. He crouched before it, not minding Wayzz as the kwami rushed to his side and settled on his shoulder. Fu turned it on, seeing the news play out of the latest akuma firing wild shots at civilians. He frowned. He murmured, "What an angry soul."

Wayzz shivered a little, shaking his head. "I hope he is cleansed soon."

Both perked when they saw a flash of red, only to falter and droop when they saw Coccinelle. Fu had seen on the news the return of Ladybug, working with Chat Noir as he flew.

It seemed they weren't there yet.

He frowned, watching her move and chase after the akuma.

Where was Chat Noir?

Where was Huli ?

Wayzz stiffened on Fu's shoulder, gasping loudly. Fu glanced to him as the kwami floated before him, looking horrorstricken.

"Master!" Wayzz cried, "The fox miraculous! Trixx was just activated negatively!"


	18. Foxy See, Foxy Do

**FANART**

 **by inkpaperlove on tumblr!**

 **post/164706829516/inknpaperlove-huli-jing-from-lucky-fox-paradox**

 **post/164721979973/first-date-plagg-adrien-declared-shooting**

 **by eurazba on tumblr!**

 **post/164900078290/a-quick-doodle-of-a-moment-i-liked-from**

 **by James-is-a-Fanboy on deviantart!**

 **art/Huli-Jing-AKA-Marinette-706669167**

* * *

Marinette grunted when she hit the ground, squeezing her eyes closed at the rush of white around her. She squeaked in surprise when she was was quickly shoved off, making a tired face as Chloe huffed and honked out Marinette's offenses. Ignoring Chloe, Marinette sat up, rubbing her head, wincing at a lingering tickle on her body. That had not been fun.

"You're never ever to do that ever again!" Chloe snapped, drawing Marinette's eyes to her. "Last thing I want right now is _you_ touching me!"

Marinette scowled. "Oh sorry, next time I'll just let the akuma shoot you."

"He got me anyway!" Chloe huffed, waving wildly to the space around them. "So great job, Marinette."

Marinette breathed in, eye twitching as she tried to keep herself calm. How Ali and Adrien were able to stay so patient with Chloe was entirely beyond her. She didn't know if she'd be able to. Marinette stood up, looking around the white world surrounding her, squinting a little at the overwhelming whiteness. It was just… white, as far as the eye could see. She gripped her purse strap, unnerved.

Behind her, Chloe rambled, "I had everything under control anyway! I wasn't in any… danger, and certainly didn't need your help." Chloe finished with a huff, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Chloe," Marinette said quietly, "have you... looked around?"

Chloe gave her a look, thin brow raised. She did so, blinking to see a world of white around them, nothing else in sight. A little wary, Chloe loudly sneered, "Don't worry, this is something I can take care of." As Marinette gave her a skeptical look, Chloe pulled out her cell, intent on calling her father. He could always fix everything… well, almost everything. But this? This should be an easy fix.

...Only to stare down at her phone, seeing no bars. "No signal?!" she gasped, staring down at her phone in offense. She shook it, growling, "What do you mean, no signal?!" She froze as a thought dawned on her. She turned to Marinette in horror, whispering, "I'm stuck here alone with you?!"

Heart pounding in her chest, Marinette turned and shouted out, "Hello? Anyone there? Anyone? Please answer!"

No answer. There wasn't even an echo here.

It was just… aimless.

"IS SOMEONE THERE?!" Chloe shouted.

Marinette nervously reached up, wanting to grab the curled up fox tail, only to pause when her fingers only came across the soft cotton of her shirt. Alarmed, she opened up her purse to tell Trixx, only to freeze as she stared down into the dark interior of the purse where Trixx always sat waiting for her.

The purse was empty.

Trixx was gone.

* * *

As the akuma turned towards Adrien's shout, Ali grabbed him and ran out of sight, stopping Adrien as he moved to charge the akuma. Ali had acted just in time; the akuma fired after them, pursuing them with an evil smile. He hauled them both into a room, closing the door and escaping another shot, wincing as it fizzled against the door. Ali braced against the door, heart pounding as the doorknob rattled.

"Let me out."

Ali gave a start at the low growl behind him, turning to see Adrien glaring at him, eyes fierce.

Ali faltered, then pointed to the door, reminding him, "Akuma at the door."

"Right where I want him," Adrien said.

Ali shook his head. "You'll just get zapped, Adrien," he said. "Be smart about this. Miraculous Ladybug will bring Marinette back."

Adrien looked away, frustrated.

Ali eyed the door when it was quiet, listening for the akuma. Cautiously, he peeked out, seeing the akuma leave, muttering about Jagged Stone.

"So he's after Jagged Stone."

Ali jumped at Adrien's voice close to his ear, still a little unnerved by the growl in his tone. Adrien pushed him aside, murmuring, "Excuse me," as he hurried out. Ali tensed as he watched the boy prowl down the hall, ready to race after him and grab him, keep him from going after the akuma - only to slump in relief when Adrien went in the opposite direction, away from it. Thank goodness.

The prince was worried that the upset boy might've done something less than ideal. Might've gotten himself into a lot of trouble.

Thankfully, he hadn't.

Adrien would be safe and not attacking the akuma. But there was still someone in danger. Monsieur Stone - he didn't know.

And that akuma was heading straight for him!

Without thought for his own safety, Ali hurried away, just in time to see the akuma slip into an elevator. Ali dashed for the stairs, hoping he'd be able to make it in time, that he could warn Monsieur Stone about the akuma heading his way.

He hoped he'd make it…

Across the lobby, Adrien ducked into an isolated corner, his body tense and gaze fierce. Plagg floated out, giving Adrien a calm glance.

"Watch your temper, Kid," Plagg said. "That can get you into trouble."

"I'll be fine," Adrien huffed, raising his hand. He ordered, "Claws out."

Chat slipped into the lobby, ears catching the closing doors of an elevator.

Holding up his hand, he summoned, "Ring of the Eclipse."

The paw pad flashed white, and glowing white lines burst forth and covered his body. His eyes glowed, and there was a pale flame-like wisp at the tip of his tail. Chat slashed at the wall, watching inky black shadows spread over it, opening up a doorway for him.

Chat dove without fear into the dark world, his mind locked on the image of Marinette and Chloe getting shot by the akuma, disappearing in a flash of white light.

The akuma wasn't going to get away with that.

Behind him, a little fox kwami warily peeked out past the trash bin, her brows furrowed. She drifted down, pulling the deactivated fox miraculous close to her body, hugging it protectively.

This wasn't so ideal…

* * *

Nino stared, still unable to turn his eyes away from the little kwami. Tikki didn't seem to mind, sitting on Alya's shoulder, eating a cookie like a mouse, her cheeks adorably pudgy as she filled her mouth with food. Alya didn't seem to mind either, pushing the cart along, eyes set on the laundry chute, still trying to accept and get used to Nino knowing.

Nino slowly reached out, his finger shyly coming near the kwami. Tikki glanced to Nino, offering him a smite, making her round cheeks rise. She floated up and perched on Nino's wrist, making him jump. She barely weighed a thing; it was almost like having a feather set on his wrist.

"So," he started, "you eat cookies to get energy, and that allows you to transform into Coccinelle?" He glanced at Alya for confirmation.

Tikki answered before Alya could respond, "Cookies are my favorite, but yes, we need some sort of food to stay energized. To power transformations and allow our holders to use magic." To elaborate, Tikki took another bite of her cookie, close to finishing it.

"And this is for all kwamis?" Nino asked.

Tikki made an affirmative hum.

Nino glanced to Alya, wondering, "So, how many kwamis are there?"

"A lot," Tikki said.

Alya gave Nino a look, then one at Tikki. "That's kind of classified."

Tikki chuckled, reassuring, "I wouldn't have told him too much." She popped the rest of the cookie in her mouth, finishing it. She paused, antennae twitching. Nino jumped when she dove into Alya's hair, disappearing from sight—just in time for a maid to hurry by, muttering to herself.

Alya stopped by the chute, opening it up and starting to throw down the dirty sheets. Nino picked up some of it, handing it to her. His gaze settled on her ear, where dark earrings were well hidden under her thick hair. Earrings he could only see at a glance, a chance that the hair would part to reveal them.

He licked his lips and quietly asked, "So, how did you get them?"

Alya paused, then answered in a brisk tone, "They were given to me."

He nodded, thinking back to Ladybug, the hero before Coccinelle, the hero who had come back when Alya had lost the earrings. Ladybug, who probably attended their school for her to have gotten the earrings and Tikki and transform to help save them from Miss Fortune.

"Do you know who she is?" he asked.

"Nope," Alya said immediately, her tone firm and impatient.

Nino handed her another cloth, looking down at his feet. Alya didn't want to talk about that. So Ladybug was off the table on topics. Nino pursed his lips, burning, curious questions on his tongue. He kept his lips closed, just focusing on handing Alya the laundry. He looked up when there was a movement, seeing Tikki peek out of Alya's hair, offering Nino a small smile.

Nino returned it, only for it to drop when Alya spared him a glance. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him, mistrustful and unsure. He sighed softly, handing her another piece.

He still didn't quite know what to do or how to respond to this. Especially since Alya didn't seem to want to—

Nino and Alya paused when they heard a burst of static. Tikki popped out of Alya's hair, antennae straight as she looked around. They all spared a glance with each other.

"Wh-what was that?" Nino whispered.

Alya turned, glaring at the corner, daring whatever that was to come into view.

It came in the form of an akuma wearing a weird helmet, muttering to himself. "I had chosen the wrong floor. So excited, I overlooked the buttons. How silly of me." He paused when he caught sight of them, his smile turning evil, his finger going to his helmet.

"Smile at the camera, and look into the lens," the akuma said.

Alya grabbed Nino, wheeled the cart around and shoved it at the akuma. It hit his middle, just as he fired, sending his shot awry. With the akuma distracted, Alya pulled Nino down the hall and around the corner, the boy stumbling a little to keep up.

Tikki flew right next to her, insisting, "Alya, Coccin—"

"I know!" Alya snapped, slowing as they neared the elevator. She rammed at the button, trying to get it to open. Beside her, Nino stood tensely, watching the corner, just knowing the akuma was going to come around in just a few minutes. He started to look around frantically, trying to find anything they could use to escape.

"Come on, come on, come on," Alya muttered, glaring at the button. Why wasn't it opening?!

Nino hurried to a close door, jerking the knob, trying to to get it to open. He jumped when there was a red blur beside him, Tikki popping out immediately. "It's open!" she cried.

"Alya!" Nino called, turning to the redhead, opening the door.

The akuma came around the corner, a gleeful smile on his lips, firing at them. Nino grabbed Alya and shoved her into the room, just as he got hit.

"Nino!" Alya shouted from where she lay on the ground, watching him disappear in a flash, his body breaking apart into white pixels and fizzing out with a hiss of static. Alya's hand curled into a fist, nails digging into her palm, her teeth grinding with her ire. Before she could jump up and charge at the akuma, there was a sharp tug at her hair.

"Hide!" Tikki hissed, pulling at Alya's hair, nodding to the bed.

With a frustrated growl, Alya whipped around and crawled under the bed, Tikki moving just in time to tug at the sheets, making sure Alya was well hidden. The akuma approached the open doorway, hand set on his helmet, ready to fire. He looked around the room, searching for the girl. He took a step inside, ready to search for her, only to pause, humming to himself.

He turned away and slipped out, heading down the hall back to Jagged Stone's room.

He'd collected enough people for his collection; it was time to get the prize.

Then he could look over his pictures, decide what to delete…

When the akuma was gone, Alya crawled out, turning to Tikki, her gaze burning and furious. "Spots on," she ordered.

* * *

A truce was made. Chloe would not harass Marinette here, and she would not jab back. Simple, effective, and it worked for them both. It kept the peace while they were stuck here. For the most part. There was still some thick tension between the two. Tension that led to a heavy silence, neither girl breathing a word to the other.

Chloe walked ahead, glaring at the white horizon around her, trying to find some exit from this place. Behind her, Marinette trailed a few feet, her hands coming up to instinctively grab her miraculous, only to find the tail gone and remembering that she didn't have it anymore. Or Trixx. They were on their own. No guidance whatsoever on what to do or how to get out.

Marinette stopped for a moment, crossing her arms, finger tapping at the crook of her elbow. Just what could they do? How to get out? For now, it seemed they could only wait, and hope that Coccinelle and Chat were able to cleanse the akuma.

Marinette jerked at the loud, strangled noise Chloe made, watching the blonde stomp her foot in frustration. "There is no exit here!" Chloe shouted.

"That's kind of what it means to be trapped," Marinette pointed out.

Chloe whipped around and gave her a mean point. "I don't want to hear it!"

Marinette turned away to roll her eyes and quietly mouth, "I don't want to hear it."

Chloe glared at her, crossing her arms moodily as she turned away to glower at all around her. Out of everyone she had to get stuck with, it had to be Marinette. Goody two-shoes Marinette, meek-as-a-mouse Marinette.

Absently, and loudly, Chloe commented, "I really don't know what they see in you."

Marinette turned to her, brow raised. "Who?"

"Adrien and Ali."

Marinette's eye twitched. Crossing her arms back, she replied, "I don't know what they see in you."

"Um, I'm amazing," Chloe pointed out. When Marinette gave her a raised brow, Chloe snapped, "I am!"

With another roll of her eyes, Marinette turned and walked away, heading off in the opposite direction. Teeth gritted, Chloe stomped after her, snapping, "Don't walk away and scoff at me, Marinette! I am better than you, I am better than everyone—"

"You do know this is how Lila was able to pull that off, right?" Marinette cut in, facing Chloe, making the blonde stop. "You're arrogant, you like to fight with everyone, want everything to go your way, you're petty and—"

"Oh, like you're so perfect," Chloe cut in.

"I am not," Marinette admitted, voice laced with agitation, "but I certainly don't go around making anyone else feel awful about themselves! I'm not some spoiled brat!"

Chloe gasped at her, gaping at Marinette. "You dare—"

"But it's true," Marinette said.

Chloe seethed, glaring at her. She drew near Marinette, taking advantage of her height to loom over the girl. Marinette just stared back at her boldly, not intimidated at all. Slowly, Chloe said, "I am not a spoiled brat. I'm the mayor's daughter, the princess of Paris. I am perfect, and flawless, and should have everything go my way. It's been clear since the day I was born; my Papa told me that I deserved the world, and every politician and man and woman that he works with, they all said the same." Chloe leaned down to Marinette, nose to nose with her. "I'm not at fault for what happened. It's all that scheming Lila's fault. And I'll have her taken care of for it."

Marinette pushed Chloe back, her gaze firm. "You are at fault, Chloe," she said. "What Lila did, it was petty and cruel. But she was only able to pull that off because of you, Chloe. Because you are a spoiled, entitled brat. That, you've had that coming." Marinette moved around her, advising, "Insisting that you're not at fault at all isn't going to make things better. Ignoring everyone and pretending it didn't happen isn't going to make it better either."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Chloe snapped.

Marinette gave her a tired look then walked off. It'd just be better for them both if they just went their separate ways here.

She didn't get far before there was a scream behind her. She whipped around, ready to fight whatever had brought that scream, only to stiffen at seeing Chloe racing right at her. The blonde almost knocked her over as she jumped at Marinette, trying to climb up the small girl and get to safety.

Barely finding her balance, Marinette looked over to see what had freaked Chloe out.

There, across from them, was Fang the crocodile, blinking at the two of them with a big, toothy smile.

Oh.

* * *

Ali ran down the hall, opening every door he came across, trying to find Jagged Stone. Where could he be? Where was he? More importantly—Ali glanced back nervously, his heart pounding a mile a minute with how nervous and scared he was—where was the akuma? Ali didn't know how far ahead he was. The akuma could even already be there with Jagged Stone.

And it'd all be for naught.

Ali shook his head, pushing back those thoughts. _Be positive._ There was always an answer, always a way to move forward. He had been taught at a young age to always be aware of that, that there was always an answer, a way to solve a situation.

He just needed to continue moving, make use of what he could. For now, he persisted in opening every door he came across, checking for the rockstar. He had to be somewhere, one of these rooms; Chloe would have him in one of these rooms…

When Ali burst through, he beamed to see a familiar purple-haired woman turn to him in surprise. "I found you!" Ali proclaimed, rushing into the room.

Only to be grabbed and hauled back to the door. "Oh no you don't," Penny snapped, pulling Ali along and pushing him out the door. "No more crazy fans!"

"But, ma'am!" Ali cried, stumbling out, waving his arms wildly to balance himself.

He blinked at Penny's stern point. "No," she said.

"But you're in danger—" he cried, moving to catch the door as Penny tried to close it.

"Kid, I will call security," Penny warned, glaring down at him. As she moved to scold him, Ali jumped when she got hit. He turned to see the akuma, seeing him turn his gaze to Ali. With a squeak, he dove into the room and slammed the door closed behind him, locking it. There was static on the other side of the door, and Ali slowly drew away, heart pounding. He froze when there was a rumble behind him. He turned to see the crocodile crawling to him, orange eyes locked on him.

With a nervous chuckle, Ali gave it a small wave. "He-hello."

The crocodile rumbled, clacking his jaw at the prince as he crawled closer.

"Who's there?" Jagged Stone called, coming into the room, his gaze locking onto Ali. His brow furrowed. "Another kid?"

"Monsieur Jagged Stone!" Ali cried, cautiously moving around the crocodile, glancing to the door when it rattled, drawing Fang and Jagged's attention to it.

"Who's that?" Jagged wondered, looking around. "Where's Penny?"

"Um, you see, that's why I'm here," Ali said, drawing near. "There's an akuma at the door, and we need to get you to safety!"

Jagged stared down at the prince, brow raised. Waving his hands at the boy, he asked, "There's a what at my door now?"

"An akuma."

Jagged stared down at him.

Ali pushed, "Please, we need to hide. We need to—"

The door rattled fiercely and cracked, the wood leaning out, allowing the akuma to shove his way in.

Jagged jumped as Ali turned to face the akuma, his arms stretched out protectively, meeting the akuma's mad smile as he glared at him.

Behind him, Jagged shouted, "WHAT THE FU—"

Fang let loose a warning hiss, surprised by the akuma's sudden appearance. The akuma turned, and shot Fang.

"FAAAANG!" Jagged cried in horror, watching sweet Fang disappear in a flash of light, breaking apart into pixels. Ali turned and tackled Jagged, sending them both tumbling to the floor, right behind the couch, out of sight.

Scooting away as Ali peeked over the rim, watching the akuma turn towards them, he ignored the rockstar as he stuttered. "My-my Fang! He-what was—the hell?!"

Ali pushed Jagged along, shushing him. "Please calm down, Monsieur Stone, I know this is alarming, but we're going to be ok."

"You definitely will," the akuma said, looming behind them, making Jagged yelp as he scrambled away. Ali turned, gazing back at the akuma fiercely. "Pixelator will take good care of you…" As he reached up to shoot at them, darkness spread on the ceiling above. Ali had just a moment to spot it before Chat dropped out of the shadows, landing on top of the akuma and clawing at him. Pixelator cried out in alarm, shooting wildly as he tried to dislodge Chat. Ali pulled Jagged around the corner, the two of them hiding as those shots went wild.

Chat grunted when he was thrown off, and quickly leapt to his feet, racing away and dodging Pixelator's beams as he raced around the room. Ali leaned back out, his gaze on the door. If only they could reach it…

"Look out!"

Ali jumped when a black claw was shoved in his face, just in time to take the shot. Chat tumbled at the blow, rolling across the floor and crouching low, blinking down at his blurred, pixelated hand.

Ali and Jagged stared down at it, wide-eyed.

"Great," Chat muttered, moving pixelated fingers. He looked up, seeing Pixelator coming near them, charging up another beam. Making a face, Chat sank his claws into the couch and shoved it with all his might at the akuma. Surprised, Pixelator fell back to avoid the large piece of furniture, and Chat turned to the wall, making a wild slash at it.

To Ali, he ordered, "Go in and think of somewhere safe."

"What?" was all Ali could get out before he was grabbed and shoved into the darkness, and, by his shout, Jagged close behind. For seconds, there was nothing but black around them, pale specks of light that looked like small bubbles quickly fading out of sight as they left the light end.

Both were blinded when another opening appeared, and they shouted in surprise as they fell through it, landing with a grunt on something soft.

And familiar.

Ali sat up, looking around to see that he was in Marinette's room.

Jagged stared at the pink room around them, blinking skeptically. Slowly, he sat up, turned to Ali, breathed in, and whispered, "What the frick-frackity-fu—"

"We're safe," Ali said, chuckling sheepishly. "Very exciting, I know. But I assure you that this is pretty normal here in Paris."

Jagged gaped at him. He demanded, "What sort of city is this place?! I thought it was just like… a city of love!"

"It's a city of excitement," Ali corrected with a waggling finger. He stood up and offered his hand to the rockstar. "It's very… invigorating." Jagged took his hand, letting the prince pull him up.

"Whose room is this?" Jagged wondered, looking around the styled room.

"My best friend, Marinette," Ali said. "She's your gofer."

Jagged raised a brow, looking at this Marinette's desk, noting bits of scattered croissant crumbs left on it. He jumped when Ali pulled open a trapdoor, going down it. Sparing one more look around, Jagged followed, his gaze settling on three people, all of them looking at the two of them in surprise; one of them, a blond boy with some mean-looking eyes, was very tense.

"Hello," Ali greeted with a wave. "Sorry for interrupting, Tom, Sabine, but Chat Noir dropped us off here, is it ok if we hide here from the akuma?"

* * *

Chat followed them into the darkness, escaping the enraged akuma. Pixelator ran after him, shooting at the shadows as it closed. He slammed his fist on the wall, making a small dent in it.

He'd gotten away. His star had gotten away! He'd been so close to getting that perfect picture of him, so close to keeping him forever.

But he'd gotten away! That damn cat had made sure he escaped!

"Kitty wants to play," Pixelator muttered, "fine, we'll play. I'll find you, the treasure you hid, and I'll keep you locked up forev—"

Pain shot through his body, making him grunt and twitch, feeling like hot iron was grasping his throat.

 _"Did you forget our little deal,_ Pixelator _? I would hope not. I'd hate to waste one of my butterflies."_

"N-no!" Pixelator rasped. "Serve well, I'll serve you well!"

 _"I would hope so; I can take this power away_ any time _. Get me that ring and the earrings."_

Pixelator collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath and trembling from that sensation. Shakily, he stood, looking out the window. Chat Noir had eluded him, and the ladybug hero wasn't here yet. But that was ok. He could draw them out.

There were many, many people out there in Paris.

With a wicked smile, he left the room, plan set. Minutes after him, Coccinelle ran into the room, skidding to a stop to see the room totalled, no akuma, and no Chat in sight. With a tight grimace, she opened the window and jumped out, throwing her yo-yo out and gliding along, soaring over Paris. Where was that akuma…

She spotted Chat standing on a roof alone, glaring at his hand, his tail an agitated blur behind him. She turned to him, landing next to the cat and drawing his gaze to _her_.

"Chat," she greeted tersely.

His faux ears went down, looking disappointed to see her. "Coccinelle," he returned in a low tone.

She looked to his claws, blinking to see his hand blurry. She drew near, making a grab for it, only to find that her hand went through it. "You got hit," she stated flatly.

"But a flesh wound." Chat brushed it off, taking his blurry hand back and waving her away.

"That's your miraculous hand, Chat," Coccinelle persisted. She gave him a sharp look. "Can you even summon Cataclysm? Or those wings?"

Chat faltered, frowning as he glanced at his hand. Pumping his fist, he summoned, "Ring of the Solstice!"

Nothing happened. The white lines on his body didn't turn red, no great wings sprouted out of his back. "Band of the Soul!" he tried again. No change still. Wary, Chat said, "Cataclysm."

Nothing. No rush of dark energy.

"Great," Coccinelle muttered, waving her hand in exaggeration. " _You_ got new powers and you already screwed up."

Chat whipped towards her, pupils thin. "Well you haven't gotten anything new, Coccinelle." He crossed his arms, ears set against his hair as he glared at her. "Why are you here? I thought _Ladybug_ had the earrings now."

"She gave them back," Coccinelle said curtly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Before Chat could growl back a response, a teasing voice called out, "Oh wow, things are certainly tense today."

They turned to see Huli standing over them, grinning down at them, her brow furrowed warily. Chat perked as Coccinelle turned to the fox, watching as she dropped down and drew near to join them. Coccinelle narrowed her eyes, noting that there was something…. off with Huli. Like she was a little… nervous? Why would she be nervous?

"Huli!" Chat greeted eagerly, ears perking up. "Glad to see that you could make it! The situation is looking a little… smudged." He waved his pixelated hand, grinning at his own joke.

Huli didn't share a smile or a giggle; she stared at Chat's hand, surprised and unnerved.

Coccinelle narrowed her eyes as she looked over the fox. "You ok, Huli?" she asked.

Chat looked up at his partner, noticing her nervousness. He frowned, drawing near and looking down at her. "You ok, HJ?"

"Fine," Huli quickly reassured, putting space between herself and Chat, her tail curling nervously behind her. "Just a little shaken up. This akuma kind of came out of nowhere."

"Most kind of do," Coccinelle pointed out, crossing her arms and eyeing Huli.

Huli smiled sheepishly at that gaze, nodding her head down the streets, asking, "Isn't there an akuma on the loose, Coccinelle?"

Before Coccinelle could respond, there was a loud crash that jerked all the heroes' attention down to the streets below, seeing the akuma shoot pale beams at random civilians, laughing as cars went wild and crashed into buildings.

It was like it was a game, trying to pick off civilians.

With a growl, Chat slid his claws over the ground, making the blackness spread like spilled ink. "Let's move, Foxy Lady!" Chat said, diving head first into the darkness.

Huli drew away, faltering as she stared down at the black spread out before her.

"You going to follow him?"

She looked up, seeing Coccinelle watching her, her eyes sharp and suspicious.

With a tight smile, Huli gave her a salute, and cautiously followed the cat into the darkness, screaming in surprise when it sucked her up.

Coccinelle narrowed her eyes, watching the shadow close up.

That didn't seem like the Huli she knew. Something was up.

* * *

Ali sat quietly, clutching his steaming mug, watching the news on the TV, watching the akuma move down the street, casually shooting everyone he saw. The prince turned away from the TV, taking a sip of his drink, listening to the soft blur of words filling the hushed, tense room, making the atmosphere heavy.

He glanced to Tom, the towering baker frowning softly, his gaze locked to the screen, clutching his mug as he watched. Sabine sat next to him, clutching his arm as she watched beside him. Both knew about Marinette, both were worried. None knew what happened to those that got shot.

The only thing Ali knew was that Miraculous Ladybug would fix all this, bring Marinette and Chloe back.

But Coccinelle needed to succeed first. And to do so, she needed Chat Noir's help. From the little Ali had seen, they didn't get along too well…

He glanced across the room. Jagged was lying over the couch, his arms crossed, fingers tapping at his elbow in an impatient fashion, and a scowl on his face. Ali frowned, wary. Jagged Stone seemed so restless. He wasn't terrified about an akuma after him; it was almost like this was an inconvenience. With some akumas, sure, Ali could get that, but this one? This one unnerved Ali enough that he'd be more than fine hiding away and letting the heroes take care of this.

But Jagged… his brow furrowed. He almost had a feeling that the rockstar might do something. Ali was nervous of that possibility.

Ali's attention was caught where there was movement out of the corner of his eye. The mysterious blond boy stood at the window, looking outside with his hands grasped tightly behind his back. He hadn't really responded when Ali had revealed that Marinette had been shot and had disappeared before his sight. He'd just gotten up and went to that window, looking outside. Now, at most, he just shuffled here and there, looking equally restless, looking like he wanted to do something.

Ali slowly got up, moving to the join the boy, looking out to the Parisian streets. He glanced up to him, seeing his sharp gaze looking out, looking like he was glaring at the city, blaming it for this.

With a slight shuffle, Ali smiled and greeted him, "Hello."

The boy spared him a glance.

Ali held out his hand, introducing himself. "Prince Ali Kowar of Achu. Pleased to meet you…"

"Felix L'Amour," he returned, not taking Ali's hand, and continuing to stare outside.

Ali faltered, and let his hand drop. He clasped his hands behind his back, asking, "You know the Dupain-Chengs?"

"Felix is Marinette's childhood friend," Sabine revealed as she drew near, offering Felix and Ali a cup of tea. The boy took it silently, giving her a small nod before sipping it. Ali smiled at her as he took his, murmuring a soft thank you.

He turned to Felix, eagerly asking, "Really? What was Marinette like?"

"Loud and demanding," Felix murmured.

Ali hummed, glancing to the Seine.

"This is bogus."

He turned, see Jagged rise, a scowl on his face.

Ali hurried to him, hand outstretched and pleading, "Please, Monsieur Stone, I know you're worried but you're safe here—"

"There's a dude in some weird crazy suit coming after me, and I just got to sit here and wait?" Jagged pulled at his hair, glaring at the TV. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not too long…" Ali offered, his smile tight and weary.

Jagged stared down at him, arms crossed. "Well, when is this going to be—"

 _"I'm Pixelator."_

Everyone turned to the TV, seeing the akuma grin at the camera. _"I am Jagged Stone's number one fan. And I want to immortalize him, but Chat Noir,"_ the akuma's smile fell into a grimace, _"you took him away. You will bring him back, Alley Cat, or else everyone I've taken will be deleted forever."_

With a smirk, Pixelator shot the cameraman and the reporter. The camera fell to the ground and recorded as the akuma walked away, shooting everyone he saw, making them disappear in a flash of light.

At the Dupain-Chengs', everyone stood still, staring at the TV.

Felix turned away, glaring at Notre Dame, his hand coming up to fiddle with his shirt's collar, a small hard piece poking at his finger from under the shirt. He ignored Ali's soft murmur of reassurance.

"Miraculous Ladybug will bring her back. It'll be ok."

Felix pressed harder on that point, making his finger throb.

* * *

Fang was a gift. He was blessing upon humanity. The greatest thing to come along here. With a cheery hum, Marinette walked along, Fang crawling right beside her, his tongue lolling out as they went. A good few feet behind them, Chloe trailed as she followed them, wary of the large reptile.

It provided Marinette with much peace.

It was nice.

She looked down when Fang sneezed, seeing the croc blink his amber eyes. Marinette leaned over, cooing, "Aw, did you sneeze?"

Fang looked up, then released a rumble, grinning up at her. He slammed his tail to the white ground, a bit of a wag in it; it went faster when Marinette smiled.

"You are a sweetie," she decided, cautiously reaching out to pat his snout. Fang rose up to nuzzle her hand.

Chloe made a disagreeing noise, grimacing.

Marinette ignored her, looking around and setting her hands on her hips. She said, "I wonder if there's anyone else here. Fang appeared beside us. That means that there could be more here."

"And that's going to help us how?" Chloe called out, coming near, though not too close, eyeing the croc. Fang turned to watch her, nostrils flaring.

Marinette shrugged. "Probably won't change anything, but wouldn't say no to seeing someone else, some more company. And you never know, maybe we'll come up with a plan."

Chloe raised a brow. "Ah yes," she said dryly, "we non-magical people, surely we can do something about this."

Marinette gave Chloe a flat look.

Fang yawned.

Marinette asked, "You want it to be just us, and the crocodile?"

Chloe pursed her lips.

"Didn't think so," Marinette said. She spun about and faced forward, tapping her chin as she looked out consideringly. "So if Fang was able to just appear, that means someone else could…" She squinted at the distance, scanning the white world for any spot of color.

"Just because you glare out doesn't mean someone's going to appear," Chloe called out.

"I know," Marinette answered, "I'm just looking."

Fang yawned next to her.

Chloe scoffed, turning to pace behind Marinette and Fang, agitated, restless, and impatient. She was tired of being here. She wanted to be home. But so far…

With a loud groan, she whined, "What is taking them so long?!"

"They can't quite charge head first at the akuma," Marinette pointed out, her gaze considerate as she looked around. She met Chloe's eyes, offering, "They're going to need to plan, be clever, be cautious. Rushing at him, they'll just get shot then get stuck. And then what can they do?"

"I don't know," Chloe snapped, "they got powers, we don't."

Marinette sighed. "Unfortunately."

Though it was a wonder if Huli would have been able to do anything here. What could illusions do? And Requiem? Would she even have been able to activate it? Could the spirits even come to her aid here? Marinette crossed her arms, brow furrowed as she considered this. What could either of the heroes do if they got shot here?

Could there be a Lucky Charm that could've gotten Coccinelle out?

Maybe Chat could've gotten out; for sure, he had that power to travel through shadows. And maybe even Cataclysm could do something…

Though, a lot of good that did them now. No power of any kind to use. It was just them, on their own, waiting. Marinette glanced up to the white sky above, lips pursed. As cautious as she wanted her team to be with this akuma, she did hope they'd be able to take care of him soon—

 _"Marinette?!"_

Marinette jumped, she and Chloe whipping around to seeing Nino running to them, waving wildly.

"Nino!" she cried, jumping over Fang and racing past Chloe, tackling her friend in relief. She drew away before he could move to hug her back, asking, "You ok? You got shot too?"

Nino awkwardly adjusted his hat, nodding his head. "Ye-yeah. Took a hit for Alya. I think she was able to get away."

Marinette sagged in relief. So Coccinelle was active. She wasn't here. There was a chance they'd get out of there soon. She smiled; setting her hands on her hips, she declared, "Won't be long now, then. Coccinelle and Chat Noir will have this akuma in the bag."

"And Huli," Chloe called out.

Marinette turned to her, blinking at Chloe in surprise.

Chloe glared at her, reminding, "Huli's a capable hero too, Marinette. Don't go forgetting her."

Marinette just stared at Chloe, surprised, before nodding. "Yeah," she whispered. "Huli too…"

"So," Nino voiced, bringing Marinette's attention back to him. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"

Marinette gave a weak chuckle and shrugged. "We don't know," she said.

"We're waiting for heroes," Chloe sneered, pointing to Fang. "With an overgrown lizard."

Fang growled at her.

"Crocodile," Marinette corrected.

Nino grimaced, grumbling, "And stuck waiting with you."

Chloe shot him a glare.

"It won't be too much longer," Marinette reasoned. "We're bound to get out soon enough."

No sooner had the words left her lips than the world seemed to shift. The three teens drew near each other as static seemed to fill the air. With a rumble, Fang drew close, his body curving around them as he looked around, unnerved.

All of them jumped when a screen appeared over them, one showing them to a room full of Jagged Stone pictures.

"What the…" Nino whispered.

Chloe's brow furrowed as she stared out the window above. "Whose place is this supposed to be?"

"Uuum," Marinette murmured, brow furrowing as she gazed outwards. That was a good question. She didn't recognize the room they were looking in. Especially with so many Jagged Stone pictures...

All of them tensed when a figure walked by the screen.

Chloe clutched Marinette tighter, demanding, "What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it was freaky!" Nino cried out, gripping both their shoulders tightly.

"The akuma maybe?" Marinette guessed, stumbling and struggling to stay standing as both of them held her arms. All three stared up into that space, half expecting to see the akuma peering down at them.

But he didn't come. There was no more hint of the figure that had walked by. Nervously, they eased up on Marinette, wary that the figure might come back.

Nino adjusted his hat, offering, "Maybe we can get out through that?"

"Yes, Nino," Chloe sneered, "we can just jump right through that and get out."

Nino glared at her. "It was just a suggestion." He pointed to the screen above. "That is weird! All this white, and then we see _that_."

"Yes! That must mean a way out!" Chloe cried, beaming. Then scowled, scoffing, "Or it's going to pick us apart as soon as we get close to that."

"Aren't you Miss Optimistic," Nino grumbled.

Marinette rubbed her eyes as Chloe snapped back. Only to jump when there was thunder ringing through the world. Chloe and Nino went quiet, all of them looking up to the screen.

Red eyes looked back down on them, bright against a dark mask.

They all jerked back, staring back at those red eyes nervously.

"That is not the akuma," Nino whispered.

Before either girl could move to respond, they all sucked in a breath when the figure drew away, revealing a brown cloak. Ivory-white arms slipped out and Marinette's brow furrowed to see them holding a black dart with bright red flight. Flights that had little black spots on them.

"Ladybug?" Marinette whispered.

"That is not Ladybug!" Chloe hissed, eyes locked on the dart. A dart the figure pointed right at them, held between two other hand reached back, and curled into a fist, looking like they were pulling back a bowstring.

A white-pink light appeared, shaping into a long arrow, an arrow pointed right at them.

"Run!" Marinette shouted, shoving the two away, trying to get them to move.

The hand released the arrow, and it flew right at them.

* * *

Chat dove out of the shadows, Huli stumbling behind him. He paused, ears perked to her, brow raised. "You ok, HJ?" he asked.

"F-fine," she reassured, glancing back and watching the dark circle close up and disappear. "J-just a little shaken up."

Chat rolled his shoulders, jabbing, "Well, get your head in the game! We got one tricky akuma to face, and I'm stuck with only using Eclipse." He waved his blurry hand to elaborate.

Huli drew near, summoning her flute, pleased at how eagerly it appeared in her hand. "Illusions will be helpful with him. And he wants Jagged Stone." She grinned, eyes shining with glee. Without waiting for Chat's response, Huli moved on her own, jumping down and heading for the streets.

She ignored Chat's alarmed hiss after her, ducking down around cars, prowling behind the akuma. An orb grew around the flute's end, ready to be used.

Huli swung her flute, tossing the ball away. It fell to the ground and rolled past the akuma's feet, disappearing behind a car.

Before the akuma could shoot his latest victim, Jagged Stone rose up, giving him finger guns. "Woah, man," he said, "you need to chill. I've heard of wanting everything to be picture perfect, but this is a bit much."

"Jagged Stone!" Pixelator cried out, turning to the rockstar, gaping.

"Au revoir," Jagged saluted, running off.

"Wait!" the akuma cried, chasing him, firing wild shots as he tried to hit him, but they just went past Jagged, not even grazing him. Behind him, Huli jumped out, starting to pursue him, only to skid to a stop when Coccinelle landed in her path.

"What are you doing?" Coccinelle demanded.

"Distracting the akuma, who is getting away," Huli pointed out.

"You just sent that akuma towards a busy street," Coccinelle snapped.

"Well, how was I supposed to know—"

"You could've had that illusion send him down a path he took before, down a street that _didn't_ have anyone—"

"Hey."

Coccinelle and Huli looked up, seeing Chat frown down at them. "We're wasting time," he said.

"He's right," Huli said, pushing past Coccinelle. "The more time we waste, the more people he'll shoot." Before Coccinelle could move, Huli raced away, leaving the orange ladybug glaring after her.

Before Chat could follow, Coccinelle landed beside him, declaring, "I don't think that's Huli."

Chat paused, his faux ears going down. "What gives you that idea?"

"She's got an attitude, for one," Coccinelle pointed out.

Chat set his hands on his hips, only to falter when one of his claws went through him. He settled with just one claw on his hip. " _HJ_ has the attitude?" Chat repeated, brow raised high.

Coccinelle crossed her arms, glaring at Chat as she raised a high brow. "Excuse me?" she said quietly.

"She's usually the most reasonable one."

"Are you saying _I'm_ not reasonable?"

"No, not really." Chat prowled away, his tail slashing back and forth in agitation. He glanced at her from over her shoulder, dryly asking, "Isn't there an akuma for us to get? Some people to save, Coccinelle?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and threw her yo-yo out. She sped past Chat as the cat hero watched her go with a grimace. Feeling petty and miffed with her, he followed, ignoring the curious detail she had brought up—how Huli seemed different. He'd noticed; it didn't feel natural with her. But with Coccinelle being the one to bring it up, he was inclined to believe it was just her being difficult. She liked to be difficult.

He raced after the two heroes, ready to join the fray.

Down the street, a panicked prince raced after them.

Tom had just said, "Hey, has anyone seen—"

And Ali had realized that Jagged Stone was gone.

Not giving Sabine or Tom a chance to stop him, Ali raced out of the bakery and into the streets to find the rockstar. Suspecting that he might go after the akuma, Ali headed there, intent on seeing Jagged Stone safe.

He didn't get too far when there was a shout at him.

"Ali!"

The prince faltered, turning to see Master Fu coming to him from down a street, waving his cane in greeting.

Ali spared a fretful glance down the street, then to Fu. He drew near the old man, insisting, "It's dangerous, Master Fu, you should be inside."

"I won't go anywhere near the akuma," Fu reassured. "But you—"

"I know I shouldn't! But someone the akuma is after just went towards him!" Ali stressed, backing away from Fu. "I need to see if I can get there before he does."

Fu reached for him, prompting, "Wait, Ali, I have—"

Ali couldn't take it anymore, just thinking of how he could save Jagged Stone if he got there in time. How there could be one less civilian for the heroes to worry about. He bolted before Fu could finish. "I'm sorry, I've really got to go! Stay safe! Go indoors!" the prince called out, running off once more, set to get to the rockstar first.

Fu stared after him, amused and tired, with a certain little box set in his pocket just peeking past his pocket, Fu ready to present it. "How impatient," he noted with a chuckle.

Wayzz leaned out of his pocket, humming as he stared after Ali. "Reminds me of someone a long time ago, jumping in before he had a plan put together," the kwami noted, sparing Fu a teasing glance.

"I was not that bad," Fu huffed back with a grin.

The kwami just grinned and teased him back as Fu turned and headed off in a different direction, towards the hotel. Ali would certainly find it there.

Fu had deemed that it was time. With the fox negatively activated and in the hands of someone else, they needed to be prepared, be cautious, just in case the fox turned mischievous.

A playful fox with no clear intent was a dangerous fox.

Reynard was a good reminder of that.

* * *

There were squawks of surprise as Marinette, Nino, Chloe, and Fang all fell to the floor, blinking wildly as they saw they were all back at the hotel.

No more white world.

The red-eyed figure was gone.

They were back; they were ok.

Marinette quickly broke away from Chloe and Nino, looking around the lobby, occasionally hissing, "Trixx? Trixx! Where are you?"

"What are you searching for?" Chloe demanded, displeased as she watched Marinette hurry around the lobby, scooting away as Fang rose up, blinking curiously at the change of scenery.

"I've lost something," Marinette admitted, frowning as she stood.

Trixx wasn't here.

And no fox miraculous in sight.

She went to the computer, nervous to see how things were going. Chat Noir and Coccinelle hadn't got them out, there was no Miraculous Ladybug—someone else had. Someone she didn't know. Someone she'd need to tell them about…

Marinette's train of thought trailed off as she stared at the screen.

There, with Coccinelle and Chat Noir, was Huli—only, that most certainly wasn't Huli.

That couldn't be. She was Huli. That was not Huli. Someone had the fox miraculous.

"Marinette?"

She looked up, seeing Nino eyeing her with a frown.

"I gotta go," Marinette rushed out, jumping over the counter and racing out the door, ignoring Nino's shout after her.

The two stared after her, then slowly turned when there was a rumble.

They looked down to see Fang peering up at them, head tilted curiously. Nervously, they scooted away from the croc and hid behind the front desk.

Coccinelle and Chat Noir were fighting with a false fox. She didn't know who that fox was or what side they might be on or what they were doing. All she knew was that someone was pretending to be her, and Coccinelle and Chat Noir didn't know. Marinette wasn't going to let them get a hit in on her partners. Not while she could do something.

It didn't take long for Marinette to get near the fight, finding the akuma shooting wildly at Jagged Stone, but by how the beams easily missed him, Marinette had a feeling that was an illusion. Marinette stopped, spotting Coccinelle and Huli dancing behind the akuma, trying to get close, only for him to whip around and shoot at them wildly, sending them away.

"Banish this illusion, Huli!" the akuma cried out. "I want the real Jagged Stone!" His gaze settled on Marinette and he fired. Marinette moved to get away, only to grunt as she was tackled, and the beam harmlessly hit the car beside her.

"What are you doing?!" Chat hissed at her ear, crouching over her protectively, sending a reproachful and tense glare down at her.

Marinette pushed him back, sitting up and locking her eyes on his pixelated claws. "What happened to you?" she wondered, grasping his wrist to look over his hand.

"It's fine," Chat said, cheeks a little pink. "'Tis but a flesh wound."

She pointed at his hand, stating, "That is not a flesh wound."

Chat held out his pixelated hand, lips pursed. "It can count as a flesh wound."

Marinette huffed. "By definition, a flesh wound is a break in the skin; in other words, bleeding. That is… pixilated-y."

"It's certainly not fleshy. It's actually more… blurry." Chat grinned, wiggling his fuzzy fingers.

Marinette groaned. "Oh my God, Chat."

His grin fell away, giving her a stern look. He shot back, "Oh my God, _Marinette_ , what are you doing coming here? Charging at an akuma! You just got back and you were almost hit again and…" Chat trailed off, faltering. He turned a curious look to her, brow furrowed. "How did you get back?" he asked. "I saw you get hit, I saw you disappear. Is everyone back? What happened?"

"I don't know," Marinette said, rubbing her arm, peeking out to see the akuma going after 'Huli'. "I was trapped with Chloe and Nino and Fang and… _something_ appeared."

"Something?" Chat repeated slowly, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"I don't know!" she snapped. "We saw something and it fired some beam at us and next thing I know we're all back in the lobby. I don't know about anyone else, but we got out." She faltered, frowning back at him. She tilted her head, wondering, "How did you know that I got shot?"

Chat jerked back, sweating a little. "I… saw it in the lobby."

"You were at the lobby?" she asked, surprised. She didn't remember seeing anyone else there.

"You're not supposed to be here," Chat huffed, shaking his head and changing the subject.

"Is Jagged Stone safe?" she asked. The illusion 'Huli' had made was broken apart and gone; now, the akuma was just focused on the heroes.

"Yes! I sent him and Ali somewhere safe," Chat insisted. But, just as he said that, Marinette spotted a certain _someone_ creeping up onto the battle, looking around and searching, Marinette presumed, for another certain someone.

With a flat frown, she pointed outwards, murmuring, "Are you sure about that?"

Chat whipped around, shoulders hunching up to see Ali staring back at them, wide-eyed and gaping at the sight of Marinette. He gave her a happy wave, delighted to see her back. Chat in turn made incoherent noises, gaping like a fish out of water.

He turned to Marinette, insisting, "I could've sworn that I—" He shook his head, cutting himself off. With a growl, he pointed a finger at her, ordering, "Stay hidden! I'll be back in a flash." Sinking his claws into the car's shadow, he dragged that shadow out and dove in.

No sooner had he left then a loud voice declared, "I'm right here, Pixelator!"

Marinette tensed, standing up and looking past the car to see _Jagged Stone_ presenting himself on top of another car close to her, waiting to get shot.

"Jagged Stone!" Pixelator gasped eagerly. "You're finally here! I can finally immortalize you! Have you all to myself!"

Marinette was off, racing right at the rockstar and tackling him as Pixelator fired. They fell to the ground with grunts, rolling off each other, pressing their backs to the car.

Jagged sent her a glare, demanding, "What the hell, kid?"

Marinette sent him a glare that had him blinking in surprise, snapping back, "Sorry, Monsieur Stone, but I'm not going to let you get shot. Trust me, you don't want to end up in his world. Plus this is too dangerous for you. Are you crazy?!"

"Uh, kid. People seeing me step up and be a hero, that would boost my ratings," Jagged declared, proudly pointing his thumb at himself. "Also, I'm the crazy one? Who dives into danger to save someone?!"

"It's what I do," Marinette huffed. She'd even been doing it before she got a miraculous, racing into the street to grab Fu before he got hit by a car. By now, she could confirm that she just wasn't going to stop.

"Ratings won't matter anymore, Jagged Stone," Pixelator called out, drawing near.

The rockstar faltered, starting to lean over, only for Marinette to jump up and grab him, pulling him away. In her other hand, she held her purse, ready. As soon as she saw the akuma lean towards them, finger on his helmet, she leaped at him, slamming her purse right in his face. As the akuma stumbled back, Coccinelle and Chat dropped down around them. Coccinelle grabbed Jagged, and Chat grabbed Marinette around her middle. They hauled them away, leaping to the other side, far away from the akuma.

They ducked under a car. Coccinelle turned and gestured angrily at Huli, who had just crouched out of sight. As the fox frowned back at her, Chat was doing his own hounding.

"That was dangerous!" he hissed, running his hands claws through his hair and tugging at the strands. Marinette crossed her arms, giving him a pout. He sagged against the car, mumbling, "You're going to waste away my nine lives if you keep this up."

"I wasn't going to let the akuma shoot him," Marinette said, peeking out. "Have you guys figured out the possessed item?"

"No," he sighed, crouching behind her, peeking out a little behind Marinette's head. "I think the helmet. Sometimes it is their weapon."

"I bet my ribbons it's the helmet," Marinette murmured.

Chat had a Cheshire smile. "That mean I get to keep your ribbons if you're wrong?"

She glanced at him, brow furrowed. "Why do you want my ribbons?"

"I would like to see you with your hair down," Chat said.

As Marinette shoved Chat, Coccinelle gaped at the two them. "What are they doing?" she wondered.

"Flirting," Jagged answered, brow raised as he eyed the two.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" Huli wondered, eyes narrowed critically as she eyed the two bantering away.

"Come on," Coccinelle ordered, jumping onto the car, watching the akuma adjust his helmet. "This has gone on for long enough. Cover for me."

Huli pursed her lips and nodded. She played a fast tune, and three more Coccinelles stood around the spotted hero. They dove at the akuma, snapping his attention to them. Chat perked up at the war cry; seeing all the Coccinelles heading at Pixelator, he followed. He ducked into the shadows, popping out behind the akuma, grinning as he made him trip. The akuma grunted as he hit the sidewalk, breaking the camera lens.

"Nooo!" Pixelator cried, watching the butterfly fly away, right into a yo-yo's waiting jaws.

Marinette sagged in relief as Coccinelle released the butterfly, and used Miraculous Ladybug, bringing back everyone that Pixelator had hit. Her gaze turned to Huli, seeing the false fox frowning as crowds rushed to Coccinelle and Chat Noir. Marinette started to approach her, gaze locked on the fox tail on her collar.

"You're one brave kid."

Marinette turned, looking up to see Jagged Stone grinning down at her.

"Monsieur Stone," she greeted, facing him. She spared a fast glance to the fox, but 'Huli' was already off. "Glad you were able to get out of that ok, though you shouldn't have come here."

"Funny coming from you."

Marinette tensed for a moment, then sheepishly turned to Chat. The black cat hero had his arms crossed, staring down at Marinette with a pout, his tail swishing about in displeasure. Chat reminded, "You don't have powers, and you had no business with the akuma, Marinette."

With a weak chuckle, Marinette fumbled out, pointing to the rockstar, "I do have business with Jagged Stone!"

At the rockstar's curious look, Marinette pulled out an envelope and presented it to him. "Are these the sunglasses you wanted?" she asked.

Jagged took it and pulled out the sunglasses, gasping at what he pulled out.

"These are exactly what I wanted!" he shouted, popping on the Eiffel Tower sunglasses with the colors of the French flag. "Rock on, Marinette!"

Marinette beamed, pleased.

Near her, her distressed boyfriend couldn't stop the proud, loving smile as it grew.

* * *

Huli dropped into her room, beaming as she looked into the mirror. "Ears down," she commanded. The transformation fell away in a rush of orange, and Lila grinned at her reflection in the mirror, Trixx floating up beside her.

"That was…" Lila breathed, turning Trixx. "That was amazing!"

"It was certainly interesting," Trixx agreed, settling down on a curving plate, with a golden snake curving around it and looking on with jeweled ruby eyes, guarding the rings Lila had piled there. Lila stared at her reflection, her smile huge, her heart skipping fast beats from the thrill and adrenaline.

She had just been in an akuma fight.

She was working with heroes.

She was a hero.

That had been… she couldn't place the word for the experience.

When she had been creeping for the door, set to escape, she had had such a fright when a little fox floated up, holding up a necklace, giving her a devil-may-care smile.

 _"Hello, Lila Rossi. This appears to be one nasty_ akuma _today." The fox held out the necklace. "There's no Huli to help; she can't help anymore. Would you like to step in? Would you like to be a hero?"_

A hero.

Lila was a hero.

There was warmth in her chest, making her feel lighter, making her excited and proud. She was a hero. She was—

"A very interesting approach."

Lila gave a start, turning to the kwami a frown. Trixx wasn't looking at her, lazily sliding one of her rings around, playing with her jewelry. Lila asked, "What was I supposed to do? Tell them that I'm not Huli? Yeah, like that would've gone smoothly."

"It wouldn't have gone well," Trixx agreed, "but I can't say that this will work out better, Lila."

"It'll work out," Lila reassured, flicking her hair, "just got to play my cards right."

The kwami chuckled, murmuring, "So confident." She turned her wise gaze to Lila, warning her, "You reap what you sow. And you have lied to Coccinelle and Chat Noir with a very sensitive lie. Coccinelle has a lot of trust in Huli. And Chat Noir adores her. If they find out—"

"They won't," Lila said. "I just need to play this right. I'll be Huli for an akuma or two, then just say that 'I' can't handle it anymore. And give the fox away to someone more… worthy." Lila looked to her reflection, smiling. "Someone like me, like Volpina, the _true_ vixen hero."

Trixx set the ring on the tip of her tail, spinning it about lazily. She asked, "You're going with your akuma name?"

"That wasn't the real Volpina," Lila said. She reached up, setting her hand on the pale, curled-up, white fox tail. "She's here now. Here to be a hero. To be truly loved by Paris. I'll be worshipped, I could have anything!"

Trixx spared her a glance, humming with an easy smile. "Glory is very enticing," she said, "but can also be blinding. Sometimes that light is more glamorous than it really is. And foxes... they don't usually do well with glory, with having the light on them."

Lila raised a brow. "Every fox?"

"Not every fox," Trixx confirmed, "but trouble always comes with those that danced in the light, thinking they belonged there. One of your predecessors, Robin Hood? Oh, that Kit, he was fun. Famous for his pranks and the trouble he brought to that sheriff and prince. But he was also cocky." Trixx's tail flipped up, the fox kwami watching the ring spin in the air. She turned her body around, catching that ring with her tail, grinning at her little game.

"When they had that little competition," Trixx continued, "I couldn't deny the tempting fun of it. A chance to show off his skills, to prove he was better than all those fat lords and arrogant knights. It would've been hilarious, and a chance to see his lady love; what fox could resist? But I knew that was a trap. I advised the Kit to not go."

She threw that ring up into the air and caught it again.

"Robin Hood didn't die there," Lila pointed out, recalling what she could of Robin Hood.

"He didn't," Trixx confirmed, "but he barely escaped with his life. He was lucky that his lady love loved him back, and had a little lucky charm to use to help him."

Lila blinked, staring down at the fox. "Marian was… a Ladybug?"

Trixx chuckled. "There is a reason why King Richard the Lionheart, who always wore a certain ring, was fond of Maid Marian. History may not write it too often, but he held her opinion in high value. That little ring was also how Prince John kept that little lady, his claws set on top of her, her shell barely protecting her." Trixx tilted her head, humming to herself. "I never knew how that prince got the ring, I just know Plagg didn't like him."

"And… Robin Hood the fox?"

Trixx met Lila's gaze. She said, "A fox that follows a ladybug often finds a fortunate life. It's very unfortunate to be against a ladybug, doubly so if also against the black cat. You're playing with fire, Lila, so be careful."

"It'll work out," Lila insisted, standing up and moving away from Trixx. "I know what I'm doing."

"I suppose you do," Trixx said in a light tone. "It has been a while since I've met a human with a tongue as silver as yours."

"I am a good liar," Lila agreed boastfully. She stopped before a hanging mirror, smiling at her reflection, seeing a future in the reflection of her eyes. An image of her, waving to the crowd, Prince Ali on one arm, Chat on the other, both looking upon her with adoring eyes; Coccinelle behind her, clapping with the crowd, a big smile on her lips. And the crowd, cheering her name with so much love. Lila could already hear it.

 _"Volpina! Volpina! Volpina!"_

"Huli will soon retire, and the true vixen hero will arise," Lila murmured, sure and confident, to herself. "Volpina will appear again, a true hero this time." She met Trixx's gaze. "She'll be loved, Trixx. I'll be loved. I'll be the true hero Paris needs."

Trixx gave her an easy smile. "Only time will tell, Lila."


	19. Pollen is in the Air

Marinette watched as the police rushed to the akuma victim, ready to restrain him before he could try and attack Jagged Stone again. Turning to the commotion, Jagged was quick to walk up to an officer and explain all the trouble the latest victim had caused him.

Marinette turned around, looking to where the fox hero had disappeared, frowning. The thief had escaped before she had a chance to retrieve her miraculous. They still had Trixx, whoever they were.

She hoped the kwami was ok…

"Marinette?"

She faced Ali, seeing him frown as he drew near. He glanced to her collar, noting the missing fox miraculous. He met her gaze, concerned and alarmed. Marinette shrugged, hugging herself. Trixx was gone. She lost Trixx.

He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked, leaning in close.

"I'm ok," she reassured.

"What happened?"

"I tripped and I guess… that's how." Her shoulders sagged, Marinette's whole posture slumping. "It was before Chloe and I had gotten shot by the akuma."

"Well, we have two heroes still here!" Ali said, glancing to Chat Noir and Coccinelle, both talking to Officer Raincromprix and Jagged Stone. It looked like the latter was getting a scolding, one he didn't appreciate with how he was turned away from the heroes, his arms crossed, and a pout on his lips. "We can tell them!"

Marinette glanced to them, weighing the options of revealing herself to be Huli . That would be the only way for Chat and Coccinelle to trust her word, how she would know that they're working with a false fox. She headed towards them, Ali at her side, his hand on her back supportingly. But just as they reached them, Coccinelle threw her yo-yo and zipped away. And Chat, he turned to them with crossed arms and a scolding stare that had the two teens faltering.

"What?" Marinette challenged as Chat approached them.

"I am very disappointed in you two," Chat said, his tail giving an agitated swish.

Ali protested, "I had to try and stop Monsieur Stone!"

"There is another reason," Marinette voiced before Chat could reply, glancing to the two adults still near them. "Can we talk?"

Chat blinked, his posture relaxing as he looked her over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um," she glanced at the two adults again and then jerked her head away from them, requesting somewhere more private. Just as she and Chat started to move to somewhere else, Officer Rancomprix gave a start when he noticed them.

"Prince Ali!"

They froze, all looking to the police officer.

He clasped his belt, frowning at the boy. "What are you doing out here?"

"Uuuuuuuh," Ali dragged out, pointing to Jagged Stone. "Trying to get to him?" He chuckled weakly at the officer's stern stare.

The officer requested, "Chat Noir, as a precaution, will you join us in escorting these two back to the hotel?"

Chat gave him a tight smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Surely you don't need me?"

"Just as a precaution. This is a famous prince and popstar—"

"Rockstar!" Jagged snapped.

The officer gave the hero a pleading look. Chat sighed and nodded. Giving Marinette an apologetic glance, he joined them in heading to the car, making a note to see her later. Marinette watched them go, waving back when Chat and Ali gave her wave goodbye. Instead, she turned around, starting to head off with a certain old man in mind.

If she couldn't tell the heroes immediately, she certainly could tell him. Maybe Master Fu would have something to help her with. She hoped he did.

* * *

The L'Amour family were one of the oldest families in Paris. With their bank accounts bursting with family money, they were easily envied among aristocracy. André Bourgeois himself had approached them countless of times during his campaigns to kiss up for funds and support. Felix could recall with amusement how his family enjoyed to tease hopeful campaigners pouring out devotion and admiration for them.

Unfortunately, those who were hopeful were stuck facing bias.

Bourgeois had long become a family favorite with his willingness to overlook and pardon any misdeeds of the L'Amours.

As of now, Felix had learned that the newest contender for the upcoming elec, Armand D'Argencourt was not so set to be forgiving of the L'Amours. A guaranteed loss for that man. The current head of the L'Amour family, Michael L'Amour, certainly wasn't going to have such a proper and stiff man in power.

It was a bit sad that the man had no idea of his position. Michael L'Amour was ruthless, especially in keeping what he wanted. His temper was explosive and intimidating, but he was also cunning. He was a man that knew just what to say to get people to see his view, he knew how to motivate, how to inspire, how to push people towards his objectives under the guise that they were actually doing what they wanted.

He was a dangerous man, a formidable head of the L'Amour family, in a way that even Felix was wary of him. Of the man that was his father.

"FELIX!"

The thin blond paused at the door, gripping the doorknob tightly. He breathed in, held his breath, and released it with a soft sigh. He turned to face the black foyer, with white, purple and orange paintings and patterns decorating the walls and floor. On the top of the stairwell, his father stood, arms outstretched. He had a relieved and charming smile on his lips, and his pale eyes were locked on his _lucky son_.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" his father said, hurrying down the stairs and pulling Felix into a hug.

The blond tensed at the unwanted contact, tolerating it with a grimace. His lack of response just had the man hugging him tighter. He released Felix, reaching up to mess with his hair, moving bangs far aside to make them neat and presentable.

"I saw on the news that there was a very nasty akuma today! He threatened to delete people!"

"I was nowhere near the akuma," Felix said, drawing away from his father and moving around him.

"A wise choice," Michael praised, his gaze locked on his son. When Felix reached the stairwell, Michael asked, "So, where have you been going?"

Felix paused.

Excitedly, Michael asked, "Have you been hanging out with Marinette? I would hope so; when your grandfather asked you to live with him, I was sad that it would be separating you two. You were tied at the hip. And she was so adorable, always filled with such energy and great creativity. Perhaps we should invite her over for dinne—"

"Father."

Michael paused, asking, "Yes, my lucky boy?"

"I'm tired," Felix said, facing the stairwell.

"Oh, of course, Yes, alright. I'll let you go rest, you have studies to attend to." Felix jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He looked, seeing his father offer him a hopeful smile.

"Let's have dinner together, tonight," Michael requested, waving his hand about as he gestured with his words. "It's been almost a week since you've come back. And we really haven't had a chance to really, you know, talk. To be a family, like we used to."

Felix stared at him, expression impassive and neutral.

Michael beamed,he gave an eager pat on the back, making his son stumble. "Tonight then!" he declared, brimming with excitement. He walked off before Felix could truly answer. Disgruntled, Felix rubbed his shoulder and went up the steps, scowling slightly.

He was tempted to not show up. To not see his father again unless he truly had to.

When he slipped into his room, greeted by the familiar smell of books and paper, he stopped when he saw a vase of flowers on his desk. Staring at it, surprised, the thin blond drew near the flowers, rubbing one blossom gently.

Thanks to Marinette, he could recognize each one of them. As kids, she had sat them down in the Dupain-Cheng's home, pouring over books of flowers and the language of flowers. It was part of the research she was doing when she had wanted to get into gardening, and wanted company as she delved into it. They spent hours learning about them. Felix knew them well enough.

Purple hyacinth, _please forgive me_.

Striped carnation, _sorry I couldn't be with you_.

Pink verbena, _family union_.

And blue salvia, _I think of thee_.

Felix stared at them. Then, turned away, setting his bag down and starting to get changed.

That evening, feeling wore out and drained, Felix sat in numb disappointment in the dinner table. His hands were clasped together and he had his chin resting on them, looking past the rising steam of his French onion soup at the empty chair across from him. Nearby, a black butterfly sat on the window, watching the boy, wings twitching and ready. Only to rise up, phase through the window frame, and flying off over Paris, well hidden in the black night.

Felix got up and left the room, leaving the bowl of soup behind.

* * *

Ali sighed as he slipped into his room, closing his door and leaning on the wooden frame. This was concerning. Someone else had the fox miraculous, Marinette didn't have it anymore. Trixx was with someone else.

Was she ok? Was she getting enough croissants? Was she forced to be with this holder? Where they treating her right? Who could have her? There had been a lot of people in the hotel, and Ali couldn't recall who else was in the lobby, though someone could've arrived after he and Adrien escaped from Pixelator.

But, Ali perked up, he did know what the miraculous looked like deactivated. Now, assuming that a possible student _did_ have the fox, he could always keep a look out for it. Also Trixx adored croissants. If he couldn't find the fox miraculous, maybe he could draw the kwami out with croissants.

Hopeful, Ali headed to his desk where he left his phone. He'd send a text to Marinette, and both of them could keep a look out at school. And he could keep a look out here,too. For sure no one would suspect of him. If he saw it, he could—

Ali froze.

There, right next to his phone was a familiar, little black box with red oriental designs on it.

He stared at it, his eyes going wide. That, that right there, that was a… that was…

 _A miraculous box._

There was a miraculous box right there, on his desk, right in his reach. He had a miraculous. He finally had a miraculous.

Ali did the most sensible thing that he could do. He flipped out. Making incorrigible noises, Ali burst into a ball of excitement. He ran around the room, waving his arms around wildly. And when he was able to get all this energy out, he eagerly picked up the box, trembling with excitement.

This was it.

This was finally it.

He was finally getting his own miraculous!

He'll have his own kwami! Companionship all the time! Someone to offer him guidance when he was doubtful, someone to have fun with, to try new things with! He could help the heroes with keeping Paris safe!

It was going to be utterly miraculous and he was so ready!

But just as Ali started to open up the box, he heard his door opening. He snapped it closed and quickly turned around to face Chloe as she stepped into his room. Chloe paused, blinking at Ali as he gave her a huge, tight smile.

She raised a brow, asking, "You ok?"

"Fine!" he said, his voice a little high, very aware of the little box in his hand. Of how close he was to get what he had been wanting for so long. It was in his hand, in his reach, his miraculous.

Clearing his throat, Ali asked as calmly as he could, "What's wrong?"

Chloe's posture sagged a little, and she asked, "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?" Ali parroted.

Chloe nodded. "After a hectic day, nothing's more relaxing than shopping." Ali wasn't so sure about that. He'd rather have a cup of tea or a walk in the garden.

Chloé continued, "Anyway, I don't really like to go shopping alone. And Sabrina…" Ali faltered with a small frown. Chloe looked away, hurrying out, "Never mind, I'll go see Papa—"

"I'll join you," Ali said, making Chloe pause. "Besides, Monsieur Bourgeois is getting ready for the upcoming election, right? He'll need to focus on that."

Chloe snorted. "He'll win. He's been mayor since I was born."

"Ah but you never know," Ali said. "Life can be pretty… unexpecting."

Chloe sighed, "It definitely can be."

"You head down," Ali directed, "I want to change. I have been running around Paris and would like to change into clean clothes. And it wouldn't be a bad idea to get another pair of shoes."

Chloe eyed the shoes Ali was wearing. She declared, "I'll help you pick a new pair."

Ali blinked, then glanced down at his feet. He wondered, "What's wrong with these?"

"Boring."

"There's efficiency in simplicity."

"Whatever," Chloe muttered, "I'll be waiting in the lobby, don't take too long."

"Of course not!" Ali promised, watching Chloe close the door behind her.

Ali's slouched, bringing out the little black box and gazing down at it. A kwami was a guide and an adviser, duty bound to help whoever wore the miraculous, and right now…

Ali sighed, wistful but resolute. He changed clothes, slipped into the hall and stopped at his door, clutching the small black box tightly while his other hand held the doorknob. He slowly released it and headed down the hall.

* * *

Marinette frowned as she stood before Fu's door, concerned by his lack of response. She knocked on his door again, calling out, "Master Fu?" But again, no answer. Not even Wayzz rushed to the door to greet her. "Hellooooo!"

Nothing. He wasn't home?

Marinette drew away, concerned and wary. She rubbed her arm, unsure of what to do. She wanted to tell Master Fu that she had lost Trixx, that someone else had the fox miraculous right now and—

"Marinette?"

She turned, seeing Wayzz zip up to float before her, looking at her with brows furrowed. Behind him, there was Fu coming up the steps, his brown eyes set on Marinette, knowing and calm.

Wayzz tilted his head, setting a paw on her arm, asking, "Are you alright?"

"I, I lost…" Marinette trailed, looking between the two helplessly.

"We know," Fu said, opening the door and nodding her in.

Marinette went in, Wayzz setting himself on her shoulder. She immediately sat on the floor, hands clasped in her lap. Wayzz leaned on her neck, his antenna tickling her jaw. In a few minutes, Fu sat across from her, offering her a cup of tea. Marinette took it, clutching it tightly.

"Are you alright?" Fu repeated.

Marinette hunched up and nodded. When Wayzz reached up to touch her cheek, she voiced, "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm fine. But…"

"Someone else has the fox," Fu finished.

Marinette nodded.

"I sensed it," Wayzz said. "I was very… unnerved."

"How did you lose it?" Fu wondered. "Was Trixx taken from you?"

Marinette shook her head. "I tripped. My purse, where Trixx likes to hang out in, went flying, and the miraculous went flying too. I-I guess that the chain broke or something when I hit the ground. I picked up my purse, but Tikki wasn't there. I didn't realize it until I got hit by the akuma."

Fu hummed, stroking his beard.

Nervously, Marinette asked, "You don't think Trixx is being abused, is she?"

The thought of Trixx being in the same position as the butterfly kwami, forced to do wrongs against her will… It left Marinette feeling sick at the thought.

"Did you see this fox in action?" Fu asked.

"Yes," Marinette answered immediately, a scowl crossing her face. "This fox, they were pretending to be me! To be Huli !"

"And what were they doing as 'Huli '?" Fu asked.

Marinette paused, frowning. "They were… helping Coccinelle and Chat Noir. But they were still lying to them!"

"You weren't immediately honest either," Fu pointed out.

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, only to falter. She mumbled, "Then… what? I do nothing as someone else uses the fox? I just… let it be? I let Chat and Coccinelle go on thinking that's Huli ?!"

"No," Fu said, shaking his head. "I'm just considering what is happening. If this is truly so bad." He spared a glance to his miraculous.

Floating up to Marinette, Wayzz told her, "When the fox miraculous was activated today, it was a negative activation. It was activated with selfish intent, one that's not beneficial to others. Not as bad as Nooroo's but… knowing someone else had activated the fox, I was very concerned."

"But hearing that this fox is working with Coccinelle and Chat Noir…" Fu murmured, stroking his beard.

"But it was negatively activated!" Marinette reminded, waving her hand wildly.

"Are you familiar with yin and yang, Marinette?" Fu wondered.

"Yeah, they're opposites."

"Not just opposites," Fu said, "they're a cycle."

He reached out, pulling back a flap of the wooden table revealing a yin-yang symbol beneath, with five colors surrounding it: green, red, yellow, white, and black. He set a finger in the center of the yin and yang symbol, making it spin.

"What is yin becomes yang, and what is yang becomes yin. Darkness becomes light and light becomes darkness. Negative can become positive and positive can become negative. It is an endless cycle, Marinette. It never stays at one point, just like people, what you are now doesn't mean that'll stay. There's always change. Just because this activation is negative now, doesn't mean it can't become positive."

"But they have the fox!" Marinette proclaimed wildly, waving her arms about. "They're pretending to be me! Chat and Coccinelle, they, they're working with a stranger!"

"I have already taken a precaution," Fu reassured, "but there's a chance this fox may not be a malicious trickster. They may truly be a hero."

"But they took the fox," Marinette repeated weakly, sagging across from Fu.

"Just because someone you didn't expect has your miraculous doesn't mean you should be hostile to them, Marinette. Especially when the worse they are doing is pretending to be Huli . Should I have been hostile with Coccinelle when you gave up the earrings? Even though she was still helping Paris, just as this fox, is helping against the akuma?"

Marinette faltered, slumping across the old man.

Fu continued, his tone gentle yet firm, "It is concerning and unnerving, I know. But you cannot be hasty with the unknown. Hostilities will breed more hostility. We need to be patient, observe, and cautious. You need to learn to be open to possibilities, change, and potential. If you focus only on yourself and the issues and fears you have, not only it can be damaging to you, but to others as well." Fu drew away, tapping on the green symbol.

"Do you know what these colors are?" Fu asked.

"No," Marinette murmured.

"Wu Xing," he revealed. "Five elements, five phases; they all can be yang and they all can be yin. Together, they all stand and make up the cycle of yin and yang. They all can be strong and beneficial, and they can all be destructive to themselves and others." He tapped the green spot again. "Wood that becomes inflexible is constricting. It can choke the others and isolate themselves."

He moved his finger to the red. "Fire will burn others and burn themselves out till there is nothing but ash and dying embers left. Earth that is weak is broken up, and earth that is too firm can be lifeless and unsupportive. Metal that is too stiff will put walls around themselves and around others, caging them and themselves. And water... water can flood, drown others and spread themselves too thin, but they will be too caught up in their storm to notice." He drew away from the black circle, the last that he had moved his finger to.

"When we first met, you were at your lowest, Marinette." He moved his finger, resting it on the yellow circle, close to the red, nearly bordering it. "You were a weak yang earth, bordering fire; you were smothering yourself, easily broken up and never solidifying. Yet you flared with life when you needed to act, becoming strong and sure when you needed to help, courageous despite your fear. You are gentle hearted and you care for all, you aren't afraid to step up, to act when needed." He looked up, meeting her gaze. "That's how I knew you were fit to be a Ladybug. But your doubts…"

Marinette looked away, rubbing her arm. Wayzz drew near, rubbing her cheek reassuringly.

His gaze flickered to the green spot. "Wood is the most yang, as the first phase, it is sprouting, full of energy and life. Because it is so new and full of energy, it's hard to say where wood would grow, how it'll develop, what path it'll take. It's an element that needs to be nurtured, allowed to grow at it's own pace and go where it wishes. This is why I gave you the fox; why I gave you Trixx. She allowed you to grow and move at your own pace, allowed you to flourish, let you grow as you wish. She has done her job marvelously."

"And I don't have her now, someone else does," Marinette said.

"Indeed." Fu drew away, leaning back as he considered her. He advised, "Don't become inflexible, Marinette. Don't be grounded with where you are, locked in this perspective."

"So I'm just to let someone else use the fox?" she wondered, staring down at her cup. "I'm to just sit back and let the akuma attacks be, watching someone pretend to be me?"

"No," Fu said. "Don't be closed off to change."

"Think of it this way," Wayzz piped in, drawing Marinette's gaze to him. "When one door closes, another opens. When that door opens, we want you to step through, to be ready."

"We don't know what will happen next," Marinette pointed out.

"We don't," Wayzz agreed. "It could be sooner than we think, or perhaps not. But, for sure, while this is upsetting and concerning, we don't want you to be hasty. That fox helped. This could be good. But acting out against them..."

"Hate can breed more hate," Marinette quoted.

"Negativity can be a fire," Fu added, "and it can get out of control when poked. Whoever has Trixx, if you make them an enemy, it will become a certainty. This fox, they could be a friend, someone we can work with."

Marinette nodded solemnly, hands in her lap. She leaned into Wayzz's touch when the kwami settled on the crook of her neck. Marinette glanced at Fu, biting her lips. Tentatively, she asked, "And if this fox is good enough to keep Trixx?"

Fu hummed, stroking his beard as he considered her words.

Marinette continued quietly, "Would you give me… another miraculous."

Fu paused.

Marinette hurried out, "Because I want to help. I can't stand back and let them fight with me on the sidelines, not again. Not when I know that I can help, that I can be of use." She sighed, tapping her fingers on her knees restlessly. "I understand if not because this is the second miraculous I lost and now someone has and—"

"If it comes to it," Fu said, "I will release the turtle."

Marinette looked up, surprised.

Fu gave her a small smile. "Only if it comes to it. But I want to observe first. There's a time for action, and a time for stillness. I have taken a precaution already, and I wish to wait and see."

"I... ok. Thank you, Master Fu."

"Go back home and rest, Marinette. You had a big day."

Wayzz floated off her shoulder, giving Marinette an encouraging smile. He gave her a small bow before seating himself on Fu's head. Marinette rose and bowed to with another soft murmur of thanks, and left.

Fu peered after her, his smile dropping. He voiced when he was sure Marinette was gone, "Well, Wayzz?"

"Trixx is gambling," Wayzz answered immediately. He floated off to stare down at Fu, frowning. "We had seen Ladybug return, but Marinette has given the earrings back yet again. I believe Trixx is taking a chance for Marinette to accept them, this time with no current miraculous in her possession."

Fu closed his eyes and sighed. "And she chose a new fox on a whim, before Marinette could return and reclaim her."

"And we have no idea who she chose." Wayzz shuffled about, wary. While Trixx was for the good of all, she herself could be a rather grey kwami. There was a reason she was named after tricks. Trixx enjoyed mischief, she enjoyed the unexpected, to see how life goes. She was an amazing nurturer for foxes, letting them grow and make choices on their own, but sometimes it backfired.

"Perhaps Trixx chose well," Fu offered optimistically, gazing at the yin-yang symbol.

"Or perhaps she was hasty," Wayzz countered.

"We'll just have to see."

Wayzz nodded, then added, "If it comes to it, Master, I will be ready for another holder."

"If it comes to it," Fu repeated. Then gave Wayzz a look. "You better visit a lot."

"Of course, Master!"

* * *

Adrien hurried into his room, closing the door behind him and turning to Plagg as the kwami darted out, catching the cat god just before he was out of reach. Holding Plagg up, Adrien raised a brow down at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To relax and have something to eat," Plagg said.

Adrien gave him a flat stare. He jerked his head to the window. "We need to go see Marinette."

Plagg emitted a loud, dragging whine.

"Plagg," Adrien said dryly.

"We beat the akumaaaa," Plagg whined. "We should be done for the day!" He flopped over Adrien's hand, ears drooping. "We should relax! I worked hard today, harder than usual! I got pixilated, and _still_ had to hold up those powers!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and sighed. Releasing Plagg, he said, "Ok, go have some cheese real quick, then we're off to Marinette's."

With a cheer, Plagg dove to Adrien's mini fridge, eager to delve in his treat. Adrien went to his window, starting to pace back and forth restless, glancing out and looking in the direction towards the bakery. He rubbed his neck, restless.

What did Marinette want to talk about? Why did she look so distressed? All Adrien could recall was her nervous, unnerved expression, looking so stressed. It took a lot to unnerve Marinette; the girl was willing to rush in to fight an akuma, willing to be targeted to save others. She wasn't easy to unnerve. So, for something to make his brave, amazing girlfriend so unsteady…

"Are you done yet?" Adrien demanded, glancing at his open fridge, listing to Plagg shuffle about. He could faintly hear his kwami grumble back before sighing loudly, impatiently resuming his pacing by the window.

Adrien stilled when there was a knock on his door. He turned stiff at it, very aware who that could be. Sending a tense glance to the still open fridge, Adrien hurried to his door, coming just in time to catch his father off guard as Gabriel stepped in.

Gabriel blinked down at his son, a little surprised to see Adrien waiting for him, with a smile that was far too tight.

"Adrien," Gabriel greeted, closing the door behind him.

"Father," Adrien stiffly returned with a jerky nod, very aware of his kwami moving about, unaware of his father. "Is there something wrong?"

Gabriel gave him a slight frown at his tone. "I can't come and see if you're alright?"

Adrien winced. He crossed his arms, pointing out, "It's a bit uncommon, I mean, you've become rather distant this last year."

"There was work to be done," Gabriel said coldly, narrowing his eyes at Adrien.

Adrien hunched up, turning away from Gabriel slightly. "Well, I'm fine. The akuma didn't hit me. And even if it did, Miraculous Ladybug would've brought me back."

Gabriel grimaced. "You have too much reliance on Miraculous Ladybug. This whole city does."

"It is a great power," Adrien pointed out.

"It is, but it's one we can't always expect to come save the day. What would I do if I had lost you? And Miraculous Ladybug hadn't brought you back?"

"I wasn't in danger!" Adrien reminded him, posture tensing.

Before Gabriel could respond, there was a soft sound across the room, of his mini-fridge being closed. Adrien tensed as Gabriel slowly looked over, brow furrowed.

Adrien quickly coughed, bringing his father's attention to him. "I'm a little under the weather," Adrien said, sagging a bit. "I just… want to sleep."

Gabriel stared down at Adrien, considering him. With a sigh, he murmured, "Very well." He turned away, heading for the door. "Nathalie will be checking on you the first thing in the morning."

"Ok," Adrien said, watching Gabriel disappear from sight.

Once he was sure it was safe, he walked past his skating ramp to glare at Plagg, making a face to see the kwami eating his cheese in his chair. When Plagg glanced to him, Adrien gave him an exaggerated gesture, "Seriously?"

"Hey!" Plagg huffed, "In my defense, I didn't hear him come in."

Adrien pinched his brow. "Just eat your cheese so we can go."

"Gladly!"

As Plagg started to inhale the cheese, Adrien went to stand by his window, still feeling restless. With his gaze locked on the city outside, he was unaware of a little blue kwami that phased through the door, looking Adrien with curious pink eyes. She floated up and settled on the ramp, crest drooping nostalgically. He did look taller than the last time Duusu saw him. She smiled slight, tails shifting behind her. She had no doubt that he was going to end up being as tall as Gabriel, if not close to it.

Duusu's crest rose up in surprise when she heard a loud burp. She looked over, her eyes widening to see Plagg chowing down on cheese in Adrien's chair. Duusu rose up, surprised.

Plagg looked over, curious about the movement he saw from the corner of his eye. He stiffened when his eyes landed on Duusu, equally gaping at her, enough for cheese to fall out of his mouth.

The surprise wore off as Duusu made a face. _Really?_ she mouthed, waving at him and his messy meal. Plagg gave her a flat stare and stuck his tongue out at her. Duusu crossed her arms, glaring at the cat, her tail starting to rise and spread behind her. Plagg's tail swished behind him in a playful fashion, unafraid.

Both jumped when Adrien asked aloud, "You almost done, Plagg?"

"Yep, I'm good," Plagg said, watching Duusu dart out of sight, rushing after her holder.

Plagg tossed another chunk in his mouth, chewing down loudly. Kwamis just seemed to be popping up these days…

He jumped when Adrien stood over him, looking down at the cat kwami expectantly. "So, you're ready?"

Plagg pulled his Camembert closer. "Well, I wouldn't say no to having some more cheese…"

"Plagg we need to go see my girlfriend."

" _Adrien's_ girlfriend."

He gave his kwami a look. "Yeah, my girlfriend."

"Not Chat Noir's," Plagg reminded. "You can easily get grossly lovey-dovey and your head floats up to the clouds. Don't forget that as Chat, she's not your girlfriend. Don't think she'd take it well if you got cuddly."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I can control myself."

"Sure, Kid."

With a thoughtful frown, Adrien wondered, "Would it really be so bad to let her know she's dating such a dashing hero."

Plagg shrugged. "Not really recommended, but who knows. Sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't." Plagg popped another piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Marinette can keep a secret," Adrien said.

"Maybe," Plagg said, "but it's not just her who has the responsibility of keeping a secret. It's also you. I can confirm Black Cats before you have happily married, had kids, and sometimes their spouses knew, sometimes they didn't."

Adrien hummed, glancing outside. "I'd rather she knew." Especially if they got married, had kids…

Adrien jumped when the tip of his nose was tapped, jerking back to see Plagg making a face at him.

"Stop making gross faces," Plagg said.

"Claws out," Adrien ordered. He had a girlfriend to see, and he'll make as many gross faces around his girlfriend as he wanted.

She was amazing, of course he was going to make faces.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she slipped into her room, turning on the lights and chasing away the evening shadows. Her butler trailing behind her, carrying all the items she bought. As he set them down and started to put her new shoes away, Chloe flopped on her couch.

"I'm exhausted!"

"You certainly did have quite a day," her butler agreed.

"Taken hostage by an akuma, trapped with _Marinette_ , who was so rude, then left with Nino and an overgrown lizard who tried to eat my purse!" Chloe bemoaned, smearing her face against the soft cushion. "And everyone at school is still stupid and unfair…"

"It will get better," Antoine reassured. "Things always do. Just because things are bad now doesn't mean they will always be." He drew near, giving Chloe a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "Give it some time, Chloekins. Things will get better soon, I know they will."

Chloe just released an impatient whine.

Antoinne offered, "Would you like some chocolate?"

"Yes," came the muffled confirmation.

"Be back in a bit." Chloe heard the door closed and sighed into the cushion. She got up and went to her bed, jumping on it and making it bounce, knocking off a little black box that was set on the edge. One she didn't see, but certainly heard when it clattered on the floor.

Chloe opened her eyes, baffled at the sound. Just as she moved to look over and see what that sound was, she was greeted by a rising orb of golden light, shining with near blinding brightness.

The light faded away to reveal a little bee-like being, curled up like it was sleeping. Unnerving, dark eyes opened, locking right onto an awed gape. With a gentle, warm smile, the bee-like being straightened and curtsied, black antennas curving back with the motion.

"Why, hello, Honey. I am Pollen, kwami of the bee miraculous. I'm here to help you _beecomb_ a hero and to _bee_ of service." Pollen finished a soft giggle, amused by her own puns.

With that easy smile still in place, the kwami didn't react when she was met a loud shriek. She calmly dodged with expert skill as Chloe threw pillows at her, almost dancing in the air as she moved.

Alarmed that her pillows weren't formidable weapons, Chloe scrambled back, squawking when she fell off the bed, making the bee-thing pause. Before Pollen could draw near to check on her, she had to jump a little when Chloe popped back up onto her feet and tore off, jumping for her couch. However, the backrest was much too high for her, and her back legs caught on the couch's ridge, sending her unceremoniously over it. She grunted when she hit the floor, feet hanging over the back of the couch.

"Oh my," Pollen murmured, watching as the girl's feet disappeared over the couch, listening as Chloe hurried out, "Where's my phone?! I need pest control!"

"Rude," Pollen muttered, setting her paws in her hips, giving her a frown. She was no pest. Almost always she'd hear that, it was getting rather old…

Chloe peeked past her couch, looking at the the thing that hasn't moved an inch, still hovering where she appeared. Seeing the girl going still, Pollen offered her another smile, waggling a little.

"It's alright, Honey," she said. "I'm not going to sting you." Slowly, Pollen drew near, careful to keep a distance so not to alarm the girl. She stopped when Chloe tensed, paws clasped together. "I'm here to help you, Honey. I'm your friend. _Beelieve_ me."

Chloe stared at the floating bee thing, very, very wary. "Why are you here?" Chloe demanded, "Help me out how?"

"Help you to _beecomb_ a hero," Pollen repeated patiently, her smile growing.

"A hero?" Chloe repeated.

"Yes," Pollen confirmed, nodding to Chloe.

Chloe stood slowly, staring at the bee nervously. "Like Huli ? And Chat Noir?"

"Just like them," Pollen confirmed. "And the ladybug hero too." Pollen frowned, tapping her chin. "Unfortunately, I don't know her name, but I know she's active."

As Pollen murmured to herself, Chloe tensed, staring at the bee, truly looking at her. The longer she looked, the more she remembered something that looked similar, only, it was red and looked like a ladybug. And how Alya wanted to get that back.

Both jumped when there was a knock, the butler announcing, _"I have the chocolates, Chloe."_

Chloe blinked to find Pollen wasn't in front of her anymore, a blur of yellow rushing to the pillows on the floor.

 _"Chloe?"_

"C-come in!" Chloe answered, rushing to the door to take those chocolates from her butler, surprising him. "Thanks, but I'm tired and heading to bed. Goodnight." She quickly closed the door on him, slowly turning to her bed.

After a few seconds of silence, Pollen floated back up into sight, looking to Chloe with a sweet smile. Drawing near, still careful not to crowd Chloe, the kwami said, "Personally I prefer calisons, but I wouldn't say no to a chocolate!" Pollen glanced down at the tray in Chloe's hand. Tapping her paws in delight, she requested, "Can I have the one with stripes?"

"Ye-yeah," Chloe murmured, watching the bee kwami snatch up a gourmet chocolate with stripes on it. She watched as Pollen nibble on it, waggling as she dined, humming a happy tune.

Slowly, it clicked in Chloe's mind what was before her. A bee kwami, that could make her a bee hero. Another animal-based hero.

Like Huli , the _fox_ hero.

And Chat Noir, the _cat_ hero.

And Coccinelle, the _ladybug_ hero.

And all them, all these animal-based heroes, they had to have kwamis too, kwamis based off their animals. And she's seen one, she's seen a ladybug kwami. And she knows who that ladybug kwami belongs to, who was Coccinelle.

Alya. Alya was Coccinelle.

* * *

Nino rubbed his neck as he slipped into his room, grabbing his hat and tossing it aside. He fell on his chair, reached for his computer and put on his music, letting it fill the quiet air with music.

He sighed, whispering, "What a day."

Alya not liking him knowing, getting shot by an akuma, stuck in some world with Marinette and Chloe, and getting free with a croc going after Chloe's purse.

He wondered if all his days were going to be this hectic, now that he knew a superhero. Now that he knew that Alya was Coccinelle. It probably did come with the territory of knowing. His days were going to be a lot more exciting, making him a lot closer to akumas than he'd like. All he could do now was to look forward to relaxing whenever he could.

And that's what he was going to do now: relax. The day was done. There's no more, now he can just have a nice good break—

There was a knock on his window.

Nino stilled, having a very high suspicion on who that could be. With pursed lips, he slowly turned to see Coccinelle at his window, staring in with sharp hazel eyes. Nino got up and opened the window for her, letting the reddish-orange ladybug in. Her transformation fell as she took her first step in, and with it, the firm posture of Coccinelle. Alya sagged a bit as pink fell off her, Tikki rising up in the air, gazing down at Alya. She spared Nino a glance and waved with a small smile.

"Hey you two," Nino greeted, closing the window up and pulling down the shades.

He turned as Tikki darted close, hovering near him. "We came to see if you're ok, after today."

"Yeah, I'm ok, I guess. Just tired, if anything."

Tikki nodded in understanding, turning her gaze to Alya. Nino followed her gaze, seeing Alya warily sitting in his chair. When his stare settled on hers, she straightened a little.

"Thanks for today," she mumbled. "I- Coccinelle wouldn't have been able to save the day if it wasn't for you."

"I'm sure you would've figured something out," Nino offered.

"Maybe," Tikki said, drifting away to explore Nino's room.

Nino sat beside Alya, watching Tikki drift around. He murmured, "Is it weird that I'm getting used to seeing her?"

"No," Alya said. "According to Tikki, she's been around with humans for a long time."

"I can see that," Nino said, picking up his hay and playing with it. She's kind of… I don't know. She kind of…"

"Ancient?" Alya guessed.

"I was going to say old."

Alya snorted, giving Nino a look. Nino shrugged helplessly, sheepish.

"Yeah. Tikki, she's old, I don't know how old, only that she is. You know, she likes to think she's right in everything."

"I can hear you," Tikki chimed, turning to them a playful pout. "In most cases, I am. I am far older than both of you. And knowledge comes with experience."

"And you experienced a lot," Nino assumed.

"I have," Tikki confirmed.

Nino glanced to Alya, he braved, "So how did you two meet?"

Tikki glanced at Alya, Alya sat still, frowning. Quietly, Alya answered, "It was the most amazing day of my life. There was a supervillain running around, and that meant superheroes and, I was on the way to see the fight, help Chat and… Ladybug at the time. I tripped and out Tikki popped, flying out of my bag. She said I could be a hero." Alya met Nino's gaze, the bags dark under her eyes. "I didn't even hesitate."

"I was barely able to explain the powers to her," Tikki added with a chuckle.

Nino nodded slowly, soaking this in. He asked, "What about Ladybug?"

"What about her?" Alya wondered.

"What's going on with her? I've seen her come back to help, and she returned the earrings so…just, what's going on?"

"She doesn't want to be Ladybug," Alya said quietly, turning away from Nino and pulling her legs up.

"She's doing fine," Tikki said, her voice barely a whisper.

Nino looked between the two, brows furrowed. Licking his lips, Nino tipped his toe into some levity.

"So," he started, watching as Alya peeked at him through her hair. "This going to be a thing now? Getting evening visits from a hero?"

Alya snorted. "I wouldn't get used to it, just checking in on you." Nino smiled. Alya continued, her tone a little shy, "And to say thank you, Nino. For saving us."

"Anytime, Alya."

* * *

Marinette leaned back in her lounge chair, staring at the bright Parisian evening sky, Notre Dame lit up in a soft glow of the streets light. There, she mulled over Fu's words, what she saw when she went home to watch that fox, to see if they were really helping.

They were. They were helping Chat Noir and Coccinelle face Pixelator. They weren't doing anything bad, aside from pretending to be Huli . And as much as that rubbed Marinette wrong, she couldn't argue that she hadn't been exactly honest with Chat and Coccinelle either. She herself had danced under their noses, using illusions to help, to stay out of sight…

As unnerved and bothered as Marinette was, Fu had a point, she couldn't act hastily when there was nothing to be on edge about, yet. This fox had helped them. And if she started something that… that could make this fox a foe...

Was that worth it, when she wanted to get the miraculous back? Was it worth making another enemy?

No. It wasn't. Not while Hawkmoth was still at large. Marinette couldn't act poorly, not when this unknown person, who could be a friend, could help them.

She turned her gaze to the Seine, watching the water shimmer with a soft yellow glow. She wondered if this was how Fu felt when he saw someone else having the earrings, someone else being the ladybug hero, going by a different name. Stressed, unsure, wary to act, to make this unknown a foe when they were still doing good, still helping.

Marinette imagined that he was also disappointed. She had willingly given up the earrings. And now, because of her, the fox was with someone he didn't know, again. She had lost another miraculous from Fu.

Thinking back on it now, she was surprised that Fu had been willing to lend her another one, to lend her the turtle, though, only if it came to it. Having it right now…

She rubbed her arm, self-conscious. A small part of her did wish she had it now, to hear Wayzz's opinion and thoughts. Trixx would've brought up questions, vague thoughts for advice, and get Marinette to think and consider her options.

"I really messed up," she murmured to herself. She really wondered what would've happened if things were different.

She ran a hand through her bangs, taking a shaky breath as she really laid this situation out before her. If she had kept the earrings and hadn't passed them onto Alya. If she hadn't made that mistake. If it had always been Ladybug working Chat Noir, helping him save Paris.

What would have that been like? What would've life with eager Tikki have been like? Tikki who was a lot more direct than Trixx, that was quick to act.

And, what about Alya? The first time Marinette met Alya, she was friendly, eager to stand up for her, reassure her. It was so easy for Marinette to admire this brave girl, who wasn't intimidated by Chloe. And even when Stoneheart had first appeared, she had been ready to go, to see the action while Marinette was scared of the thought.

It was why Alya was the first person Marinette had thought of to give the earrings to. She was so brave, so ready. She wanted to fight evil. In Marinette's eyes, she was far more suited to be the hero.

But… thinking back about the aftermath, Alya had been quick to get her seat back from Chloe, starting a huge, vicious fight that started off between them.

And then Alya… she had become distant and closed off. Her gaze always seemed elsewhere, she became curt and cold, unwilling to get close to anyone. She hardly talked to anyone and Tikki… she spent her days staring at Marinette from the bag.

Marinette took an unsteady breath. The Alya she first met, if Marinette hadn't given her the earrings she'd still be around, they'd be closer friends, she bets. Alya wouldn't have become obsessed with secrecy, Alya wouldn't have become so distant and set on being a hero, making sure her identity is secret from everyone, that no one would be endangered for knowing.

Marinette softly repeated, "I really messed up."

She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have—

"Messed up how, Princess?"

Marinette jumped, looking over to see Chat grinning at her, his eyes bright against his mask.

"Chat?" she murmured, surprised.

"In the flesh," he said, rising to bow to her, his belt tail stretching out to help balance him on the railing. He rose up, giving her a curious frown. "You ok? You look a little down?"

"I'm ok," she hurried out, her smile tight and sheepish.

The hero hummed dropping down onto her balcony. Marinette rose up to stand with him, rubbing her arm. Watching her curiously, Chat started, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Marinette fidgeted, thinking back to Fu's words, aware that revealing that the Huli he was working with was fake, Chat would probably be hostile with the fox. One who was still helping them, who was still stepping up to help. Hostility bred more hostility.

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she murmured. As much as she wanted to get the fox miraculous back, this fox wasn't a flat-out villain.

Chat frowned. He leaned over to meet her eyes, smiling softly. "It's not nothing if you're upset," he said. His faux ears gave an adorable wiggle, his smile growing when Marinette's lips quirked up. Only for it to fall as she shook her head again.

She said, "I just… I lost something. And I'm afraid I'm not getting it back."

"You'll get it back," Chat reassured, straightening up and setting a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "It's not _impawsible_ , I swear." He grinned when Marinette gave him a slight push. He wondered, "What is it? Maybe I can help you get it back?"

Marinette shook her head again. "It's alright, Chat, really."

"Ok," he relented, lips pursed. He gave her a start when he leaned over suddenly and nuzzled her, rubbing his cheek against her head, grinning as her hair tickled his skin.

"What are you doing?" she wondered, amusement lacing her words.

"What hero would I be to leave a damsel in distress?" he asked.

"I guess a poor one," Marinette agreed, reaching up to scratch his chin, grinning as Chat lifted his chin. She withdrew and relaxed, leaning on Chat and looking out to Notre Dame. Chat shifted, loosely wrapping his arms around her and setting his chin on her head. He didn't have long to be comfortable and enjoy the closeness before Marinette nudged him back.

At his confused look, Marinette said, "Sorry, Kitty, but I got a boyfriend."

He blinked, then grinned. "So this cool cat has competition, huh?"

"What competition?" Marinette replied, rolling her eyes. "Sorry, Chat. You're great and have a great sense of style, but..."

"How can you resist?" Chat wondered, puffing out his chest and running his claws through his hair. "Plus, the allure of the mask, the mystery."

Marinette chuckled and poked his nose. "The mask doesn't hide how much of a goof you are."

"You love this goof," he declared, grinning smugly.

Marinette snorted and confirmed, "I love one goof. Who is the sweetest and most handsome goof I've ever met." She sighed wistfully, setting a hand over heart as she looked towards Paris with a fond, loving smile, her eyes distant and warm. "He is my goof. My amazing goof."

Chat could purr. He wanted to purr, he was swooning where he stood. He was her goof. Her amazing goof. Too caught up in his bliss, Chat bended down, his eyes going half lidded, his whole being filled with warmth and delight, the love he felt growing stronger as Marinette turned to him, her blue gaze filling his world.

It came to a crashing halt when Marinette murmured, "What's that?"

Chat froze, blinking as he came back to reality. Marinette was leaning over, her brow furrowed, her eyes locked on something. Chat turned, looking out to see what she was looking out to.

He tensed when he saw movement along the roofs, his night vision seeing someone that didn't look like anyone he knew. When the figure came to a stop a few buildings away from Marinette's balcony, a warning growl bubbled out of Chat as the figure turned to them, bright red eyes locking onto them.

He didn't like those eyes, he didn't like the glow of them.

"Marinette, get inside," Chat whispered, taking out his baton slowly.

"Wait, Chat—"

The figure turned and tore and Chat gave chase, ignoring Marinette's call after him. Chat just focused on that fleeing figure, hot on their tail, eager to find out just who they were. Putting his baton away, Chat summoned, "Ring of the Solstice!" Red raced over his suit and his wings burst out. With a great flap, he took to the air and easily cut in front of the figure, making them skid to a stop.

"Looks like this kitty has caught the canary," Chat jabbed, spreading his wings out behind him, making him look bigger and intimidating.

The figure didn't respond, crouched before Chat. Chat looked him over, noting a hood with a white beak-like cap, with spots on the side that looked like eyes, and a brown cloak hiding his body. Their face Chat couldn't see, just bright red eyes staring back at him.

"How about an introduction?" Chat proposed, drawing near the figure, stopping when the figure took a step back. "Names Chat Noir, the coolest cat in Paris, and you are?"

The figure didn't move or speak, still crouched.

"The silent type. Effective if not a bit cliche." Chat took another step towards the figure. "Now, let's try again, yeah? What is your name? Why are you running around Paris at night? I don't think you're an akuma but…"

The figure moved, a pink arrow glaring to life between his arms, pointed right at Chat. Chat jumped surprise at the sudden threat. He jumped into the air as the figure fired, the arrow going straight under Chat and disappearing like a candle being blown out. Chat whipped around to face the stranger, only to blink to see them gone.

He flew over Paris, looking down at the streets and hunting for his prey, only to come out empty. Whoever they were, they were gone.

* * *

Chloe stared down at the… bee miraculous. It didn't look like a bee. It was a pasty white, the wings folded in on it's back and just… didn't look bee-like at all. She looked up, Pollen hovered before her, smiling eagerly as she gazed up at Chloe expectantly.

"So," Chloe started. "Let me get this straight, I wear this— " she gestured the miraculous— "and I can become a bee hero?"

"The most _marbeelous_ of heroes, if I say so myself," Pollen, humming delightfully.

"What is with you and puns?" Chloe grumbled.

"Puns are fun. And they have some historical weight to them, bringing levity when the world needed it. Actually, my holder and I greatly enjoyed visiting Plautus' plays, all the way back in Rome. He was brilliant in the art of wordplay."

Chloe wrinkled her nose at Pollen's praise, unimpressed. "You'd get along with Adrien."

Pollen perked, eyes shining. "Another punner?"

"Yep," Chloe confirmed as she set the miraculous in her hair. She frowned critically as she looked it over, considering how it looked against her hair. It was pale enough that it could be easily missed… which Chloe wasn't too crazy about it. It was so… plain looking.

"When I inhabit the miraculous, it'll be beautiful," Pollen reassured, catching onto Chloe's frown. "But, while I'm out, the miraculous is to stay a secret. And one of the best ways to stay a secret is to look dull. No one will want to take your comb when it isn't shiny or pretty." Chloe made a face and Pollen urged, "It is worth it in the long run, Honey."

"Alright," straightening her shoulders, Chloe eagerly turned to Pollen, making the kwami smile. "So what's the power? What can I do? Do I sting? Command like, an army of bees?"

Pollen's smile fell, the kwami blinking rapidly at her. Pollen shook her head, antennas swaying on top of her head. "My power isn't so _beegressive_ , Honey. Stinging and swarming, that is a desperate defense. A last stand. A bee that stings is a bee that dies. My power isn't that exhausting or dire."

Chloe faltered, frowning. "Then, if I can't sting or command an army of bees, what can I do?"

" _Bee_ what bees are famous for," Pollen said. "Even I was named after it."

"Pollen," Chloe repeated dryly.

"Pollinating to be exact."

"I'm a _pollinator_?!"

"The best the world has ever seen!" Pollen declared, spinning into a dance, waving her black arms excitedly. "You'd be the embodiment of Mother Nature with me!"

"A gardener?!" she spat, giving Pollen an offended gape.

Pollen's smile fell at Chloe's reaction. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, her bum giving an annoyed wiggle, a low hum coming from her. "What of it, Honey?"

"I want to fight! I want to help Huli and Chat Noir! Not… garden!"

"Chloe." Pollen hovered over Chloe. "Battles and wars aren't won by purely fighting alone. Fighting isn't what makes bees, nor it's what bees are known for. We're known for provision, community, communication. We're known for being supporters, the greatest supporter of life, all life."

"Well someone else can be that then. I want a different miraculous. Something better than being a gardener and nurse."

Pollen glared down at Chloe, her eyes narrowing sharply. For a moment, Chloe was unnerved, stepping back from Pollen piercing stare. "Chloe, it is the highest honor to receive a miraculous. To be a kwami's avatar and help them use their power for the good of all. One does not simply demand another because the power doesn't appeal to them!" Chloe fumbled back when Pollen zipped close, an angry hum coming off of her. "My miraculous was given to you, Chloe. The task of being a supporter of all life was given to you."

Pollen stopped when Chloe backed into her couch, still looking down at her with a mean, scolding gaze. "But that's not what you want, is it? You just want to _sting_ and _rage_." Pollen leaned away, shaking her head, staring down at Chloe with her dark eyes. "You're more wasp than a bee."

Heart pounding in her chest, Chloe stubbornly, yet shakily replied, "Well, that still sounds better! More formidable than gardening!"

"So be it," Pollen said dryly, shrinking back from Chloe, her stare still disappointed. "Be a wasp and sting away, sting at everyone, let that rage fester till you're stinging everyone around you. As of now, you're no bee, and won't be one now."

"Shut up!" Chloe snapped, ripping the bee comb out of her hair and tossing it away to the floor. "You don't know anything—"

Chloe froze when she turned to snarl at Pollen again, only to find that the kwami was gone. She wasn't there, hovering before Chloe, staring down at her with those unnerving, knowing, ancient eyes. She was gone, leaving Chloe alone in her room. She turned to where she threw away the comb, seeing a golden bee comb laying the floor.

As Chloe slowly walked to it to pick it up, down the hall from her, Ali stood out on his own balcony, staring out at Paris, very aware that by now, Chloe must've found the miraculous.

A doubt a struggled to ignore was now poking at his back, whispering, was he sure? No, he wasn't. It felt right at the time, felt like maybe something Chloe needed, that a kwami help guide her better than anyone else. But now…

He hoped he chose right.


	20. Beefore the Storm

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Special thanks to livinglittlelie for checking this chapter for, just in time for Christmas too!**

 **Sorry, this took a while! Was wrapping up this semester, got busy with work, then got sick... life's been busy. But I'm happy to see that I got this done in time for Christmas! I hope everyone will have a good holiday!**

 **fanart from eurazba on tumblr!**

 **post/166663081805/why-draw-my-inktobers-when-i-can-spend-3-gd-hours**

 **by thegreysman on tumblr!**

 **post/167641056547/alya-coccinelle-marinette-huli-jing**

* * *

Sometimes, nostalgia was the best approach for some difficult situations, dealing with issues and struggling with them. Nostalgia, Duusu found, came with warmth tinted with a dash of sadness; but it was a throwback to the past what usually brought fond smiles to human faces. Humans liked to look back on their early years, sometimes even relive it.

Duusu was prepared to tackle that nostalgia, to bring out the awkward, sweet, and silly boy she had first been given to, and to have him relive one of the happiest moments of his life, something that brought a giggle out of them both.

She took advantage of Gabriel having a slight slump in figuring out a design for this one jacket, bringing up the creative game that they used to play when he was a teen, when he felt down in the dumps from his father's coldness and verbal brutality, a game designed to help them bond and uplift his mood.

With great skill, Duusu laid stretched out on Gabriel's desk, her legs crossed, her tail feathers spread out and still. She held her head up by one paw while the other rest on her stomach, and in her teeth, she clasped the puffiest, brightest yellow dandelion she could find outside. Across from her, Gabriel sat, stoic and stiff, staring down at the kwami, looking torn between amusement and annoyance.

"Duusu, you're ridiculous," he said, his gaze looking her over, starting to sketch her form.

"Dat da point," Duusu replied with the dandelion still on her mouth, struggling not to smile as she watched her holder's lips quirk up. He needed a break from work anyway, so what better way to have a break than relaxing and having some fun? Nothing near as energetic as it used to be, but it didn't have to be.

Just some silly fun between her and her aged holder.

While Gabriel sketched and worked on getting Duusu's pose down on the sheet, she let her thoughts wander, thinking back to what she's discovered. It seemed that the Agrestes were becoming quite the little miraculous clan. The partnered peacock and butterfly got together, and now their son had a miraculous, too. Moreover, Duusu could bet her tail feathers that the boywas also eyeballing another miraculous holder.

Her eyes flickered a little when she caught sight of movement in the window behind Gabriel, where she spotted Chat Noir running along the roofs, returning home. Duusu perked when Gabriel turned the drawing to her, breaking out of her pose and darting close to look it over. The kwami squealed in delight, clasping her dandelion and wiggling about, making her feathers rattle.

"I'm so pretty!" she gushed, looking at the spitting image of herself.

Her smile grew as Gabriel leaned back, grasping his chin as he nodded to himself. "Of course, drawn by the Fashion King, you're bound to look good."

Duusu giggled, puffing out her chest and twirling the dandelion like a boss. "And the king was raised by the best."

No one knew true beauty better than a peacock. Gabriel just smiled, going about and adding few more details onto the drawing, shading his kwami to better help define her. It was definitely something he'll enjoy looking back to.

Duusu in turn settled on his shoulder, absently playing with the dandelion as she watched her holder sketch and draw. She waited until the sky grew darker and Gabriel finally retired before she zipped through the mansion, heading for Adrien's room. She phased in, her pinkish crimson eyes glowing as she looked around the huge bedroom.

Adrien was conked out, set near the edge of the bed, oblivious to the little peacock floating around. She floated over the bed, narrowing her eyes as she searched the sheets. Some movement caught her eye, set in the middle of the bed, somehow hogging the whole bed despite his small size. Rolling her eyes, Duusu grabbed Plagg, ignoring his squeak and dragged him out of the room.

"Cheesus, Duusu!" Plagg huffed, jerking out of her hold and glaring at her sleepily. "You could've just tapped me awake."

"Please," Duusu scoffed. "You would've ignored me and gone back to sleep."

Grumbling, Plagg darted up and sat on the depressing painting Gabriel kept in the foyer, eyeballing it. "I would've thought you'd try to convince Gabriel to get rid of this a long time ago."

"I'm working on it," Duusu said, seating herself beside Plagg, sighing as she leaned back, her tail feathers hanging over the edge. She started off, "So, Adrien is Chat Noir."

"And Gabriel's a peacock."

"It's been awhile since we've been together. Usually it's you and Tikki."

Plagg shrugged. "Well, we are a pair."

The two kwamis sat quietly for a moment, both frowning as they stared around the foyer, trying to think of what to say to the other. Plagg was the first to break the silence, voicing, "So… what you've been doing?"

"Working on a stubborn bird," she answered. "You?"

"Dealing with a lovesick kitten."

Duusu gasped loudly, floating and coming into Plagg's space, asking excitedly, "Adrien's in love?!"

Plagg pushed her back with a soft hiss, making a face at her excitement. "Believe me, it's not that amazing or interesting."

"Not amazing or interes— feathers, Plagg! Adrien is technically my latest adopted grandchick! This is amazing!"

Plagg let a loud whine, flopping back on the painting's frame. "I want togo back to sleep."

Duusu gave the cat god a pout before she sobered up, turning her eyes to the floor. Quietly, she asked, "Do you… know what's going on with Trixx?"

Plagg laid still, staring at the ceiling.

"I felt a shift in her activation. Nothing near as bad as Nooroo's but… it didn't feel good. It felt selfish and hungry and…" Duusu shivered, turning her eyes to Plagg. "You've been out and about, what's going on?"

"Trixx is gambling," Plagg answered.

"Oh no…"

"The old man let her lose to help a Ladybug step back into her spots, only she seemed pretty decent as a fox, if a bit feisty. Which would have been okay if Coccinelle was fit for the earrings."

Duusu sighed, crest drooping back. "You'd think she'd wait at least until a better fit holder was back."

Plagg rubbed his face, feeling tired. I don't know what's going on in her head, but she's gambling, that's for sure. We may have trouble later."

Duusu pouted, wondering, "What is with you two always causing trouble?"

"Hey, I do not—"

"Must I remind you about Atlantis, Pompei, Camelot—"

"Shuuuuuuush. It's too late in the evening for this!"

* * *

Trixx could admit that she had a problem: she was tip-toeing the line of unpredictability, and that could lead to quite a mess. In her defense, it is an echo of her nature. Foxes, by nature, are rather grey and unpredictable, sources of chaos and mischief. Sometimes their cunning is highly praised; sometimes it's downright dreaded. But that was just the nature of who and what they were, and she couldn't help it. Much of how they act and think was based around it; they were who they were.

Tikki, as a ladybug, couldn't help her nature; desiring to bring happiness and support to everyone. Plagg, as a cat, couldn't help but being unpredictable himself. Nooroo thrived to see people transformed, Pollen wanted to nurture and work, Wayzz wanted to protect and keep things safe… none of them were safe from their nature.

A fox was unpredictable, and did what they think was best. Trixx still stood for the good of all, but she would do what she must to reach her goal. However, it still brought to question if she had made the right choice, or if she had been too hasty in her action, Perhaps she should have waited a little longer, timed it better, and reconsidered the classmates Marinette had.

Trixx truly questioned her previous decision as she watched Lila stand before her mirror, looking over the white, curled up fox tail on her collar, running her finger over the swirl. She has spent all evening staring at it, fascinated on the miraculous, and the whole time Trixx has been a quiet observer, considering the girl she had decided to appear before.

Lila dropped in a pose, considering her posture and form, making Trixx grin. The kwami voiced, "How about this?" She leaned back, setting a paw on her chin, closing one eye while puckering her lips for a kiss.

Lila raised a brow at the kwami then shook her head. "I want something that speaks elegance and power," Lila said. Pointing down at Trixx, she declared, "That's silly."

"Foxes are silly," Trixx said.

"Well, I'm a poised fox. Not silly."

"Foxes are tricksters. Tricks and mischief can go hand in hand with silly."

Lila ignored her, taking the miraculous off and setting it on her vanity. Trixx eyed it, tail twitching. "You should wear a miraculous as much as possible"

"Why?"

"It strengthens the bond between holder and kwami, secures the miraculous won't be stolen, and connects you to its power more easily."

"No one is going to steal it here," Lila brushed off, uncurling the bands wrapped around her hair, letting the brown strands fall loose. "And now that I'm the hero, I'll have more than enough time to connect with it."

Trixx's smile widened, murmuring with a chuckle, "you shouldn't be too sure. These days it seems miraculouses are going around all the time."

"Well the fox is not leaving me."

"It mightif you don't reveal yourself soon."Lila glanced down at Trixx, and the kwami peered back, her gaze lazy and calm. "Coccinelle and Chat Noir won't react well to you pretending to be Huli."

"I told you the plan," Lila huffed.

"A plan that has no precise starting point. You're playing with fire. The illusion you want to use is delicate—"

"I'm the best liar in the world, Trixx. With the power of illusions, my skills are tenfold. I have this all planned out and figured out already. I know what I'm doing."

Trixx shrugged and drifted away, singing, "Okaaaaaaay."

"Besides," Lila continued, starting to brush her hair, "I'm far suited for fox, that's why you chose me, right? Huli wasn't a good fox."

"Huli was a good fox."

Lila paised, startling by the kwami's tone of voice. Slowly, warily, she turned to Trixx, the kwami perked on her windowpane, leaning against the glass almost like she wanted to be outside, to be elsewhere.

"She was calculating and clever, considerate, watched out for all, and was very brave. Brave enough to know her own mistakes and move to get past them. Brave enough to grow. She's a good fox, a bit bitey, but a good fox. I didn't leave her because she wasn't."

If they were facing a different foe, Huli would've thrived. If there was another that could've been a solid Ladybug, Huli would've stayed.

But Ladybug was needed to restore order, to save a misused miraculous, to secure that the world didn't suffer; and it took the best to be Ladybug, to keep that order. Ladybug was needed more than Huli.

"I'll be a good Huli." Trixx's ear twitched back to Lila's voice, turning to glance at the girl from over her shoulder, watching her tense a little at the one eyed stare, at how ancient that gaze. Despite her unease, Lila smiled broadly. "I'll be a better Huli."

"Don't aim to be a good Huli," Trixx said. "You should aim to be a good you."

Before Lila could respond, Trixx darted away, disappearing into Lila's bedroom, leaving the Italian faltering a little as she stared after the little fox god.

* * *

Ali hurried into the hall, eager to see what miraculous Chloe had, what sort of jewelry piece it was. He had stayed up half the night, wondering what was inside that little box… wondering if he had made the right choice, or if he should have just kept it instead. He'd been wanting his own miraculous since Marinette dragged him to Fu's, since he'd met the kwamis, watching from the sidelines as Marinette transformed and rushed off to fight amumas.

He had been wanting to be a part of that world. He could have kept it and lived his dream, to have his own kwami who would love him unconditionally;, be his friend, provide and advise. He'd been hoping, waiting, wishing … and when he finally got it, he gave it away to Chloe.

Had that been a good idea? Had he been too hasty, perhaps? Ali's uncle has scolded him for being too soft before. Was he truly?

But, as his doubts started to rise up, he thought back to her situation. It was something Chloe had brought upon herself. There were a lot she has done wrong, there was no denying. She needed guidance, someone who would look at her with fresh eyes, someone she'd listen to. A kwami seemed a good candidate. They were wise and knowing, having met and dealt with a lot of humans.

There was a good chance that a kwami would know what to do, what to say to help Chloe. As much as he wanted a miraculous, Chloe needed that guidance and companionship more.

Or so Ali kept telling himself, his green eyes immediately locking onto Chloe as she slipped out of her room.

"Good morning!" he greeted, watching Chloe jump.

She shot him a dark look. "It's too early in the morning for this," she huffed.

He furrowed his brow. "You didn't sleep well?"

That wasn't a good sign.

"No, I didn't," Chloe grumbled, closing the door and turning away to sulk. No, she hadn't sleep well. She had stayed up most of the night staring at the little box the bee comb had come in, Pollen's last words still ringing in Chloe's head.

 _"But that's not what you want, is it? You just want to sting and rage."_

 _"You're more of a wasp than a bee."_

 _"Be a wasp and sting away, sting at everyone, let that rage fester until you're stinging everyone around you. As of now, you're no bee, and won't be one."_

She didn't know what she was talking about. Pollen didn't know her. She had just met Chloe; there was no way that she knew her at all. Chloe was resolute in believing that. Enough so that she didn't notice Ali lingering at the back, watching Chloe head down the hall.

Making sure she was gone, Ali slipped into her room, closing the door behind him. He headed for her vanity by her bed and spotted the black box, closed up and alone. With a frown, picked it up and opened it, smiling slightly when he saw the bee comb inside.

A bee. It was a bee miraculous. Glancing back to the door, he picked up the comb, turning it and looking it over. How could he fit that in his hair? Ali paused when he felt something under the comb, turning it about to see a little circle under it. He unscrewed it, pulling it away from the comb and perking up to see that the comb could become a pin.

Anticipation filled Ali as he pinned the bee comb to his shirt, staring at himself in the mirror. The golden bee flashed, going white and dulled oval looking pin, and there, floating before him was a bee kwami. He stared at it in wonder, watching as it straightened slowly, opening dark eyes to stare down at Ali. It blinked in slight surprise before smiling.

She curtsied at him, greeting, "Hello, Honey."

"Oh my gosh," Ali whispered, drawing his words and cupping his cheeks as he stared at the kwami in wonder.

The bee smiled, rising up with a giggle as she stared down at Ali. "I have a feeling that you were the one I was originally intended for."

The wonder died away to sheepishness, the prince looking away and clasping his hands behind his back. "Ye-yes, I, I was the one meant to receive you." He held his hand, offering her an apologetic smile. "I'm Prince Ali Kowar of Achu, I am honored to meet you, and I'm sorry for… well…" He turned his gaze to his feet, very aware of the dark eyes gazing down on him.

He perked when he felt her sit in his hand, looking up to see her smiling at him sweetly. "Hello, Prince Ali. I am Pollen of the bee miraculous, here to bee of service and to help you bee-comb a hero. It's nice to meet you, Honey."

Ali smiled, eyes shining as he held the kwami closer, seeing her smile up at him. His kwami, he had officially met his kwami.

* * *

The shrill of his alarm went off, only to be silenced as a hand slammed down on it, reaching out from under the covers. Then, itslid back under the covers, the blankets wiggling before falling still. Minutes ticked by before there was a tired sigh and Felix satup, his hair messy and sticking up. He got out of bed, rubbing his face as he went to the bathroom.

He had ended up staying up late, miffed that his father had ditched him again. Why did he expect last night to be different, he didn't know. He'd known there was a high chance that he was just going to be disappointed. He shouldn't have bothered last night.

He slipped back into his room, rubbinghis towel over his face and hair, lowering it enough to peek at himself in the mirror. He lowered the towel, eyeing the necklace he wore, the single dark thread wrapped around his neck, and the copper arrow pendant.

A gift from his grandfather before he returned, one that was heavier than Felix had expected. He could recall receiving it, shoved into his hands just as he was walking out door.

 _"It'll change your luck,"_ his grandfather had promised with a dry smirk, _"it brings joy and protection. But you'll have to work hard to get it."_

Thus far, Felix has yet to experience that joy or protection.

With a huff, he turned away and got dressed, getting ready for this day. His biggest objective today was getting more of his studies done, and perhaps slipping out to see the Dupain-Chengs again, to be in a household that was far warmer and welcoming.

He paused as he fixed his tie, thinking back to Marinette. He'd have to see her soon. He couldn't continue sneaking around, skittish at the thought of seeing her again. If there was going to be a change, he was going to have to make that first step for a change. He was the one that had messed up, he had to make up for it.

And hopefully, she would give him a chance to talk…

Felix looked up when there was a knock at his door, aware that it had to be one of the twins. Pursing his lips, Felix opened the door, meeting the vacant stare of one of his father's minions. He believes it's Lefty, as Marinette had nicknamed him, but for the two identical henchmen, it was hard to say. His father's minions were an unnerving, silent oddity that Felix aimed to avoid as much as possible. He didn't know anything about them; they never breathed a word or ever reacted to anything. All they ever did was stare out vacantly.

They were always so unnerving…

The towering bald man presented Felix a letter, not expressing the slightest hint of emotion as Felix accepted it. Felix quickly closed the door on him, not wanting to spend another second in his presence.

Felix frowned as he saw the sender. Francois Dupont, Marinette's school. What did the want? He never reached out to them before. He unfolded the letter, his brow furrowing.

 _'Dear Felix,_

 _I am Headmaster Damocles and I am happy to inform you that you have been…'_

Felix closed up the letter and tossed it to his vanity. His father, getting involved where he shouldn't. Again. Frustration started to fester in his chest, a burning sensation that had him tense and agitated. He wanted to handle appearing before her again, he didn't want his father to play a part in it, to bud in and shove him into her world. Why did he always have to be such a—

"We can't escape what we are, my lucky son. We'll always act out of love."

His door burst open and Felix hurried out, not caring if he was going to be late for his lesson and studies and ridiculed for it.

He needed to get out of this house. He needed to get away.

As he hurried away from his mansion, he didn't see his father standing at a window, watching him go with a little being on his shoulder, his gaze full of pity and sympathy.

* * *

Marinette stood before her mirror, looking over her pigtails, making sure there was not a hair out of place. She just tried to keep busy; tried not to think too hard about her miraculousless life, about how there was no kwami with her anymore. At this point, Trixx would still be asleep and she would've needed to grab the kwami as she went, dropping her in Marinette's purse full of croissants to dine one once she woke at her own time.

Only there was no Trixx with her this time. It was just Marinette on her own, trying not to think about it as she got ready for the day.

It was strange. It was unnerving not having a kwami around; knowing that Trixx was with someone else… was this fox really a friend? Was Trixx being well cared for? Was she doing ok?

Marinette's hands dropped to her sides, eyeing her reflection, noting slight hint of bags. Bags caused partly from wondering about Trixx, and partly worried about Chat, and the being they saw last night. She didn't see anything on the Ladyblog, leaving her to guess and assume that Chat was ok.

She frowned, crossing her arms, glaring at her reflection. What was that thing? Was it a new hero? Whatever it was, it did free them in Pixelator, and no reports of akuma attacks. Moreover, Hawk Moth had yet to make more than one akuma at a time.

So that left the hero option… so was it another miraculous hero?

She wandered to her round window, looking out to Notre Dame looming over the thin mist rising from the Seine. She wondered if Fu was aware of this hero, that there was another miraculous holder active. Or… was this the precaution that he was taking? Was this their help, just in case this new fox meant trouble?

She'd bet her ribbons they were. There wasn't any trouble from them yet, and so far they have been helping. This had to be Fu's help. They had backup.

With a slight sag of her shoulders, she turned and eyed her schedule. After a moment of consideration, she pulled it down, looking over all that she had jotted down for it. Today she was babysitting Manon during lunch. The class presidency was coming soon, and after a moment of consideration, Marinette erased the angry chibi Chloe she doodled under it. With how things were right now, Marinette has a feeling that Chloe wouldn't be able to be the class president this time.

There was an upcoming contest for Gabriel coming up, and even though she didn't have an exact date yet, she just knew that it was happening this month.

Her gaze settled on a day jotted down as _Requiem_ , considering it. After a moment, she reached up and erased it.

That wasn't her duty, not when she didn't have the fox anymore. That wasn't something she was going to stress about right now. Just focus on what she could do at this time. Fu and Wayzz believed that there'd be another option for her, she just needed to be ready for it, whatever that would be.

Setting her things down, she set her hands on her hips, feeling determined. She didn't need a miraculous to help; it did help handling akumas, but it wasn't the only means to fight them. She had been able to handle Evillustrator with her quick wit alone! She had got the possessed item all by herself!

Feeling grounded and sure, Marinette rolled her schedule up and started to get ready for the day.

* * *

Ali smiled as he watched Pollen linger close to the limo's window, her dark eyes eagerly looking over the Parisian buildings, a big smile on her lips. Ali leaned down to join the kwami in looking outside to gaze upon the buildings, his smile growing as he felt the slight tickle of Pollen's antennas brushing his jaw.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Ali asked.

"Paris is always so _beeautiful_ ," Pollen praised, her body wiggling in delight, paws set on the glass. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Really?"

"Last time I was here it was to a girl named Allegra, a _beeilliant_ flutist. Her hero name was Melodie."

"Haven't heard of her," Ali murmured, frowning.

"I'm not so surprised," Pollen said. "We didn't do anything this big as taking down another miraculous holder. My Allegra, she used her miraculous for show. It helped her reach for a wish that a poor girl left on her own could only dream of granting. And through it, she brought a new sense of life and magic to Paris."

"So miraculous can be used for something else," Ali noted.

"Miraculouses are meant to bring wonders and fortune to humanity," Pollen explained, "and that isn't always with fighting. There are other services to do. Ladybugs not only bring order, but they are the ultimate creators; they can make anything needed. Black Cats protect and guide those from a harmful darkness. Bees are providers and a source of life. Foxes bring peace to the afterlife and make connections. Turtles heal and bring focus. And the list goes on ."

Ali cupped the kwami with his hands."You guys are being of wonders."

Pollen giggled, fluffing up her fuzz. "Oh, of course. There is a reason we're known to be quite miraculous."

Ali smiled, glancing down to the miraculous pinned to his shirt.

"I don't think I've ever had a holder so awed byowning a miraculous," Pollen voiced, drifting out to float before Ali, her smile sweet and curious. "Most aren't quite aware of what they own."

"I've known about them for a while," Ali revealed. "Have been wanting one for a while."

Pollen hummed, her smile dropping a little as she eyed Ali, then her miraculous. "If that is so, I'm curious as to why you gave me to Chloe?"

Ali pursed his lips, not answering immediately as he watched the buildings go by, well aware of Pollen's stare set upon him. Considering his words carefully, he answered, "She's… in a rough spot right now, Pollen. The rug's been ripped out from under her feet and she's trying to act like it's still there and not adapting and…" Ali glanced to her. "I had thought that maybe a kwami could help, you're advisers and supporters to holders, and that's the biggest reason I gave bee away to her. I thought you could help…"

"That's very sweet of you," Pollen said, clasping her paws together as she offered Ali a smile. The prince smiled back, relieved, till Pollen continued. "But not a very wise choice."

"What?"

"There are times that even the best intentions aren't the right ones. You meant well, I know that. But I don't know if a miraculous is truly what Chloe needs."

"But you help, and guide, and advise, and—"

"We do," Pollen confirmed, "but it only helps if our holders listen. Chloe is hurt and angry. She doesn't know how to make things better for herself, and at this time, she only knows how to sting. That's all she wants to do. She doesn't want to listen." Pollen shook her head. "To give her a miraculous is dangerous for now. She'd be a wild bee, Ali. She's a real wasp right now."

Ali sagged. "There's nothing you or miraculous can do for her?"

"Right now, for things to get better, Chloe needs to be willing to change, to take that first step. And one way is to listen, and to let go. She's not at that point though." Pollen offered Ali a smile, paws clasped together as she drew near. "I wouldn't lose hope. As angry as she is, there is a will to do good, to get better. There's a want to deliver a mean sting behind it, but a good intention all the same."

"Just not the right one," Ali murmured.

Pollen shook her head. "Not for a bee. But take that positively. A good intention is a good want, and for her, that's a step in the right direction. She needs a lot of work, but she's getting there. And luckily for her, she'll have a prince as sweet as honey to be there for her."

Ali beamed, nodding his head to her. "Thank you, Pollen."

She reached out, wiping his curl away and nudging his head up. "For now, I think it's time to bee Ali."

Ali perked. "To join the heroes! I can pull it off, right?"

Pollen waggled in front of him, grinning cheekily as she punned, _"TotAli."_

* * *

 _"You had this coming for a long time, Chloe."_

 _"...sting away, sting at everyone…"_

 _"This can't keep going on."_

 _"You wronged us all."_

 _"You just want to sting and rage."_

 _"I'm worried that your thorns are too sharp."_

 _"...lost cause…"_

 _"You're more wasp than bee."_

She… she really wondered, when hadshe become so sensitive? When had words become so hurtful that she felt exhausted just thinking of them again?

Chloe leaned heavily on the limo's window, watching the Parisian street go by, not quite seeing it as she just stared out into thought back to the last week, all that had happened. Really thought about it. Lila had easily overwhelmed her, had easily rallied everyone to her and had them all go at her.

 _"You had this coming a long time, Chloe."_

 _"...sting away, sting at everyone…"_

She thought back to the little being she found last night, one that had offered her a chance to join the heroes, to be another hero, only for it to end in a fight with the being leaving her.

 _"You're more wasp than bee."_

Chloe dug her nails into her elbow, feeling an ache in her chest. She pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them and hugging them tightly. It clicked for her that it was bad if she was having fights with a being that would've made her a hero. A same being that Huli had, that Chat had, that… Alya had. Chloe doubted any of them had fights with their little beings. Their kwamis, she corrected herself. She bet they all got along with their kwamis.

Just like everything else Chloe brought this upon herself. Which she just kept doing.

Why should she bother? Pollen had saidshe's a wasp... maybe she should just continue to be a wasp? That seemed to be all that she's good at.

Chloe looked up when the limo slowed down, her eyes settling on Sabrina. She watched her laugh as she stood next to Lila, her smile looking bigger and more alive than Chloe had ever seen. Chloe watched them as the limo came to a stop, watched as Lila prattled on while Sabrina nodded eagerly beside her, looking like she was hanging onto every single word.

"Mlle Bourgeois, we are here," her driver called.

"I'll get out when I want to get out," Chloe declared, ignoring the driver's impatient sigh. She wasn't ready yet, she wasn't ready to slip out of this limo and go to the school. She pressed her face into her knees, trying to get that mask on, trying to show that she wasn't as bothered by this as everyone thought, that she was above it all. She just needed a minute to get it together—

 _Tap, tap._

Chloe looked up, seeing Ali standing by the door, waving to her. Marinette stood behind him, looking a little leery.

After a moment of eyeing them, Chloe pulled her bag onto her shoulder and slipped out to join them. Ali and Marinette started off to school and Chloe trailed behind, absently listening to them. Marinette voiced that she was going to be babysitting during lunch, while Chloe spared a glance to Sabrina and Lila.

The redhead quickly turned away from her and Lila flashed Chloe a sneering smile.

"Chloe?"

She looked up to see Ali and Marinette waiting, eyeing her with slight frowns. Making a face, Chloe hurried up to them, grumbling with a weary bite in her words, "You two are blocking the way."

Ali cracked a slight smile while Marinette rolled her eyes. The three slipped into school, ignoring the green eyed girl watching them go, and missing the little fox that peeked out of her bag.

* * *

"I'm glad you're talking to Nino," Tikki said, leaning out of Alya's bag, resting her chin on her paws, looking up to the girl huddled up on top of the staircase, eyes set to her notebook. "I think it'll be good for you in the long run."

"Someone knowing was actually good," Alya murmured.

"There are pros and cons," Tikki said. "Sometimes one outweighs the other… it can depend on who you're working with and what you're up against… Usually, I find secrecy is safest." And she did. A lot of Ladybugs had to keep secret. Some she wished stayed secret.

Spirited Hippolyta who wasn't shy with the earrings she owned; she was tricked by the Black Cat Hercules, declaring that he was coming for her girdle only to kill her for the earrings, desiring to try and break through the twelve trials.

Then she had her serious Jeanne d'Arc. If she had been more secretive as Tikki had advised, she would've lived past nineteen.

Sweet Marian had gotten captured by Prince John for not hiding the earrings, and he made use of her power and the ring to keep his power. If it wasn't for Robin Hood, she would've been lost. A rare happy ending for a Ladybug that was known.

Tikki could list on all the dangers her Ladybugs faced, and could only think of how much shorter their lives had been due to being discovered.

But, things were not the same then. This was a different era with different rules. She'd always stress caution, but Nino Tikki couldn't foresee any immediate danger, and he seemed to help Alya's mood. To support her, to be by her side; a new, neutral view. And that could be what she needed.

"Tikki?"

Tikki looked up, offering Alya a smile. "I think we're ok."

"I can't see how Nino could be a threat. Not like he's going to be charging at an akuma."

"Still, it's best to be cautious."

Alya released a tired groan, rubbing her brow and leaning heavily on her hand, making the kwami falter, antennas dropping down. Tikki leaned forward, smiling slightly as she suggested, "Maybe you two should have lunch together?"

"What?" Alya gaped, turning to the ladybug kwami with wide eyes.

"It's been a while since you've had fun," Tikki pointed out. "Actual fun. As good as it is to be hardworking, never hurts to take a break here and there."

Alya cracked a grin and joked, "'Always be productive' Tikki, suggesting I take a break."

Tikki pouted, crossing her arms as she said, "There's always work to get done. Especially for Ladybug; that takes priority. But even I know that breaks are needed." Tikki paused, then added, "Besides… I could learn to not be so pushy about responsibility."

That had been her mistake with Marinette. And she could see now that it's a mistake she's made with Alya, too.

The kwami slumped, a bit disappointed with herself. She'd been told by Plagg and Trixx that she looked at the big picture too much; she should've listened to them, realized it sooner.

"Do you want to go back to Ladybug?" Alya asked quietly, eyes set to her notebook.

Tikki tensed, leery to answer. Instead, she said, "I think Nino will be arriv—"

"It's ok, Tikki," Alya murmured. "I've thought about it for a while, and I know… I know I'm not a good hero."

"No!" Alya jumped when Tikki darted in front of her, giving her a glare. "You're not a bad hero, Alya."

"But I'm not a good Ladyb—"

"That's more with the miraculous and who you are," Tikki said, sighing. "How it's always been, miraculouses have been given to those that best match with it, those that have traits that can match with a miraculous well; of course, with consideration of the situation. The issue here isn't you being a bad hero, it's that you don't have a miraculous that works with you."

Alya stared down at the kwami, surprised. She asked with a wonder, "So… what would've worked with me, then?"

Tikki settled on her knee, suggesting, "Between the two most powerful, I could've seen you as a good Black Cat. When I first met you, I do think the ring would've been more up your alley."

Alya raised a brow. "Really?"

"You're clever, like to be part of the action, and you can be crafty. And, sometimes, you like to act more than plan. I can see you getting along with Plagg."

Alya raised a brow at her. "I would've gotten along with Plagg?"

"He can be lazy, but can also be up for mischief and fun." Tikki floated up, paws clasped together as she offered Alya a small smile. "You are a good hero, Alya. I'm sorry for all this struggle…"

Alya looked past her, seeing Ali, Marinette, and Chloe slip in, the former two chatting animatedly with each other. Her eyes settled behind them, watching Nino slip in behind them, going over notes and getting ready for a test today. She closed up her notebook and started to gather up her things, Tikki zipped into her bag, watching her holder with anticipation. All set, Alya hurried downstairs, rushing to Nino.

"Hey," she greeted, cracking a grin when he jumped. "Did I scare you?"

"Alya," he hissed, shoving her as she chuckled. "Don't do that!"

"Getting ready for the test today?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know how Mendeleiev is. Also, we need to meet up with our partners soon, Bustier is going to give us a little more time since, well, akuma attack at the hotel, but I'd imagine we'll have to do something about it soon."

"We've still got time," Alya said.

"Not too much."

"Enough… that maybe you want to go to the zoo with me? During lunch?"

Nino tripped, barely grabbing his book in time as he turned to Alya with wide eyes. She felt her cheeks go hot at his surprise and quickly stated, "Just for fun! Tikki said I could use a break and, uh, suggested this."

Tikki leaned out and offered a Nino a wave.

"O-oh, uh, sure," Nino said, rubbing the back of his neck, a little flushed. "Sounds fun. I haven't really been to the zoo since uh… yeah, that's a great idea."

Alya smiled slightly, relaxing as they headed to class together. This really wasn't too bad of an idea…

* * *

Adrien yawned, wincing as his photographer huffed and grumbled, giving his a half-hearted wave away as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He winced as Vincent drew near, stressed out and growling.

"Stop the yawning. You look bored, annoiato!"

"I'm sorry," Adrien mumbled, glancing up at him. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Vincent clicked his tongue. "It's important that you get some sleep! No sleep, no good picture!"

Adrien cracked a grin, joking, "That sounds a bit unlikely." He always looked good. There was no such thing as an unflattering picture of Adrien Agreste.

Vincent smirked and shook his head. "Ah, but not impossible, mio amico." With a hum, he turned away, looking around the surrounding area as he muttered to himself, trying to figure out how to make this work.

Adrien in turn struggled to wake, slapping his cheeks as he tried to get ready for this shoot. He had stayed up late trying to find that mysterious archer last night, but everything was for naught. They were gone, and he was left wondering just who they were. What was going on? Was that an akuma? Should they be worried?

He should bring this up to HJ and Coccinelle. Maybe they could look around for that archer, to get some answers. Preferably before anything happens…

Adrien went to the bench, slouching back with a loud sigh. It was a good thing he had a morning shoot, else he'd be dozing in Bustier's class about now. Though, now he was drifting off at his shoot.

He glanced to his bag, pouting a little. Lucky Plagg; the kwami got to sleep the morning away for as long as he liked. His kwami was so spoiled. Was there any other kwami in this city as spoiled as Plagg?

He actually wondered if other kwamis were just as bad as him. Was Trixx as demanding? Adrien didn't think so, judging by the small time he'd met the little fox. She seemed pretty chill, with always an easy smile on her lips. And that turtle, he seemed pretty quiet and calm, staring up at Adrien with curious eyes.

Adrien glanced to the streets, looking to where the old man's shop was, where Adrien had gotten powers from him, the Guardian. He hadn't much chance to really think about him. There was so much mystery behind him, a man Huli had apparently known about, another miraculous holder. How long had she known? How did she meet him?

Perhaps he should visit soon. The Guardian did say that if he ever needed him, he could drop by. Adrien would be intrigued to ask about secrecy, to ask if it'd really be so bad to reveal himself to his girlfriend. He could just picture her being awed, she swooning to the grinned, chuckling as he pictured it.

Adrien cracked his eyes open, glancing down. He lifted his hand, eyeing his silver ring. He had yet to unlock the other three powers that he was given; he hadn't had much chance to do it. Plus Eclipse and Solstice were solid powers and big help. Flight and shadow powers; both were so awesome.

But there were three others, the Band of the Earth.

Band of the Soul and the Band of the Calamity.

What did those do?The Guardian had given him vague descriptions to these. Eclipse and Solstice had been pretty straight forward. Darkness and flight. But those…

 _"These three are rather… fervent, in nature."_

He had chuckled afterwards, looking like he knew for sure what they were, and it was all up to Adrien to discover. Not that he minded, but he would like to know what he had before he used them. He was not the same cat as before, using his power on a whimsy and, thankfully, not stupidly using it on an akuma.

"Eureka!"

Adrien jumped, looking up just in time to see Vincent shove another blonde down beside him, the frosty eyed boy blinking in bafflement as he glanced to Adrien. Vincent beamed, waving to them both as he declared, "Brotherhood!"

The boy pointed to Adrien, stating, "I don't know him at all."

Vincent waved him away. "The customers don't know that!"

"Sorry." Adrien winced. "Sometimes he just… grabs people."

The boy grimaced, watching Vincent rush away, ready to snap pictures of them. He murmured, "I often find people with cameras are usually always forceful."

Adrien chuckled, standing as Vincent demanded them to act "brotherly".

* * *

Lila trailed behind the trio, frowning as she watched Marinette and Ali with Chloe, who just brooded next to them. It seemed that, despite her endeavors to separate them, the prince still persisted to linger around the spoiled blonde. It bothered her that she had yet to break them apart. She showed him Chloe's true colors, how she was the most unlikeable girl in the whole school; and yet, he still stayed. Lila didn't get it.

"I think you should be the one hanging out with Prince Ali, not those two," Sabrina said, leaning close, eager to have Lila's attention on her.

Lila offered her a smile. "I think so too. They're both below his standards."

Lila gave a start when she felt a nudge, looking down to see Trixx leaning out of her bag, brow raised at her.

"Oh they're so definitely below his standards! It's only you that should hang out with Prince Ali!" Sabrina said.

Lila flashed her a smile, pushing her to the stairwell. "How about you head in? I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Of course!" Sabrina hurried away and Lila slipped into the lockers, opening up her bag and raising a brow at the kwami, watching her drift out and seat herself on the lockers, staring down at Lila. She almost felt like she was about get a scolding despite the kwami's easy smile. She crossed her arms, defensive and leery.

"What?" she asked.

"How do you know they're below his standards?" Trixx asked.

Lila blinked at her and scoffed. "I'm the daughter of a diplomat. I know who is up to a prince's standards of company."

"And yet you thrive from having the attention of those below your standards," Trixx hummed, "does really make them inferior?"

Lila faltered. "What?"

"You care enough to keep the attention of these students you look down on, that you manipulate and thrive off of. That makes them important, more important than you give them credit for."

Lila grimaced.

Trixx darted down, staring down at Lila as she lectured, "You are not in a spot to judge who has a right to be in Prince Ali's company, Lila."

"But I'm a diplomat's daughter and a hero—"

"And he's a prince whose best friend is a baker's daughter, not you," Trixx pointed out, crossing her paws, tail swishing about behind her.

"He's nice," Lila persisted.

"And you're being petty and picky," Trixx said. "Don't look down on people, Lila; don't deem whose worthy for who. You're going to find yourself alone, and you don't like being alone, do you?"

"We're late to class," Lila growled, opening up her bag to the kwami.

Trixx slipped in without comment and Lila hurried to class, an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Marinette sighed as she stared to the seat before her, missing her boyfriend. He had texted her a good morning, telling her that the shoot was going to continue until lunch. Apparently, Vincent had grabbed some poor random boy at the street for the shoot, and the guy kept trying to stay out of the camera's focus, making the shoot last longer.

She wouldn't be seeing him until lunch was over, probably.

Marinette leaned back, glancing to the clock, noting how close the time was. If she knew Nadja, she was probably going to be there just as Marinette got out from school. She rubbed her brow, leery at the fact that she'd need to race her way home as soon as the bell rung. Nadja didn't like to be kept waiting.

Marinette sagged on her desk, feeling restless. She caught a smile on Alya's lips and perked with intrigue. She leaned close with a grin, wondering, "What's up?"

Alya met her gaze, unable to help the growing smile. "I'm hanging out with Nino during lunch. We're going to the zoo."

Marinette gasped, her smile growing huge. "Going out with Nino?"

"Just for fun," Alya said.

"Sure, ok, yeah," Marinette returned, leaning back, not stopping the huge smile on her lips. "I think it's a great idea. You haven't really done anything for fun for a while, have you?"

"Really haven't done anything fun ever this semester," Alya murmured.

Marinette gave her a nudge. "Then yeah, I think you need this. It'll be great."

Alya smiled, starting to gather up her things. Marinette glanced down, meeting Tikki's bright stare, her smile growing as the kwami waved to her.

Marinette paused when the bell rang, gasping. She had to go, and she didn't have her things gathered up! Marinette scrambled, almost tripping down the stairs in her rush to get to the bakery in time, ignoring the stares or the call of her classmates wishing her luck. She raced all the way home and burst through the bakery doors, almost slamming into a customer.

"Sorry!" she called, dodging around the surprised customer and hurrying upstairs, relaxing to see Nadja and her Maman chatting away, Manon in her mother's arms.

"Marinette!" Manon cried, immediately reaching for the teen, turning their mothers' gazes to her.

"I'm here," Marinette managed out, breathing a little hard.

"Just in time," Nadja said.

Oh thank goodness. Marinette accepted Manon as Nadja thanked her again, promising that she'd be back in time to pick her up.

"Don't worry, Nadja, we're going to have a lot of fun today," Marinette promised.

Manon giggled in excitement, eyes set to Marinette's room of magic. One of the reasons why she loved coming here was that Marinette had everything, could make anything so every visit was a surprise full of possibility. She was always eager to see what they'll do.

"Ok, Manon," Marinette announced as they slipped into her room, setting the bouncing child down and heading for her desk. "I got a special treat for you today." She turned, revealing a box to her, fashioned to look like a treasure chest.

Manon breathed quickly, filled with anticipation as she waited for Marinette to open the box. Marinette did it slowly, watching Manon gasp, staring down at the new toys in awe.

Pleased and proud, Marinette declared, "I was a little inspired by Paris' heroes, and villains."

There in the chest, it was full of plushies made out of the heroes and akumas. And Manon loved them all.

* * *

Ali smiled slightly as he watched Marinette trip out of the room, hurrying home. He hopes she makes it. He started to gather up his things, pausing enough to reach down into his pocket, make sure his miraculous was still there, giving a start when he felt a nuzzle on his fingers. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning silly.

He had been so nervous about Chloe seeing the miraculous that he had taken it off and slipped it into his pocket. Thankfully, Pollen understood and joined the miraculous in his pocket, though did implore that Ali should talk to Chloe soon.

 _"You can't keep tiptoeing around her, it'd get in the way of you being a hero."_

She was right, they couldn't. Ali planned for this lunch to reveal to Chloe that he had the miraculous, that he had given the bee to her in hopes to help her, and that Pollen could still very much help Chloe if she wanted to guidance and advise.

Ali glanced to her, watching her linger by her desk, eyeing the back where Lila and Sabrina were gathering up their things. Ali hurried down, leery of what could happen. Chloe jumped when he set his hand on her shoulder, and he offered a smile.

"How about we head to the Dupain-Chengs for a treat?"

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "Their food is not that good."

"Have you ever had some?"

Chloe didn't answer.

"Let's go," Ali bid, pushing Chloe to the door, hopefully before Sabrina and Lila came down. They walked slowly to the bakery, a heavy quiet settled between them, one that made Ali self-conscious enough to slip his hand into his pocket, feeling Pollen lean on his fingers. For a moment, he thought about revealing that he had the bee, that he and Pollen could help Chloe work this out, only to decide to hold it off.

They were in public, after all. He could hold it off until they got home after school. They'd get this all figured out together.

"Ah! Ali, my boy, welcome back!" Tom called out as they slipped inside. "How have you been, son?"

"Hello M Dupain!" Ali greeted, laughing as Tom ruffled up his hair. "I've been good, a bit busy."

Tom nodded, leaning over to eye Chloe, seeing her turned away, her arms crossed. "I see you brought a friend with you today." Chloe didn't turn to face him at all, making the prince frown. Tom waved it off, getting a small tray of chocolates and offering it to the blonde. "Would you like some chocolate, Mlle Bourgeois?"

She glanced at the chocolate slowly before snatching a few, popping them in her mouth. It was good enough for Tom, making him beam.

"Marinette's already in her room with Manon. If you would like, you can head up and say hi."

"I would like to meet the famous Manon. Marinette has always described her as an angel."

Tom chuckled. "Indeed, she is."

"Do you want to join me?" Ali asked, glancing to Chloe.

"No way," Chloe said. "Kids are too loud and they pull my hair."

"Ok, I'll be back down in a bit," Ali promised, heading up and running into Sabine on the way, exchanging a hug with her before continuing.

Alone, Pollen wiggled out of his pocket, zipping around him, humming happily as she waggled. "What a darling family," she praised. "Such a sweet, warm hive."

"It's great, isn't it?" Ali asked, grinning as he watched Pollen hover about. "The Dupain-Chengs are always so nice. I love spending my lunch with them. And Marinette's a lot of fun too, can't wait for you to meet her—"

"Woah, now, Honey," Pollen quickly cut in, turning to Ali and making him stop. "I'm fine telling Chloe since she has seen me already, but you can't go revealing me to your best friend, there's safety in secrecy."

"We can trust Marinette," Ali promised, "plus, she already knows."

Pollen blinked down at him in alarm.

"She knows about miraculouses and kwamis," Ali elaborated.

Pollen narrowed her eyes, wondering, "And how does she—"

"She was Ladybug."

Pollen's eyes widened, she turned, looking upstairs in a new light. "So she was the intended Ladybug." She settled on Ali's shoulder, humming curiously.

Ali said, "We're both a little worried. Someone else has the fox."

"I know, that's why Master Fu released me to you. As a precaution. Trixx was sent out to help Marinette be ready to be a hero again, to be Ladybug as Fu intended. But to secure that… Trixx is being reckless." She huffed, her fuzz puffing up. "This is what makes foxes tricky, you know. They are clever and have good intentions, but they're also creatures of chaos and unpredictability. They're willing to take chances, take risks. It's a real pain in my stinger!"

Pollen shook her head, sighing. "We'll see though, Trixx may have chosen just fine."

Ali slipped into the den, looking up to Marinette's room when he heard loud giggles. Pollen darted down and wiggled into his pocket, disappearing from sight. He went up the stairs, smiling as he watched the two girls running around the room, clutching plushies as they fought.

The little girl he assumed to be Manon fell back with a laugh, and looked up to see Ali hanging out above. He waved to her as she gasped, greeting, "Hello."

"Hey," Marinette returned with a laugh, calming down. "Manon, this is Prince—"

"Naveen!" Manon gasped aloud.

Ali blinked at her in surprise, not recognizing the name.

* * *

Marinette giggled as Manon clutched her leg, shyly peeking past her to eye Ali, who was looking over _The Princess and the Frog_ with intrigue.

"It looks like a cute movie," he said.

"It is, we'll watch it sometime."

She looked down when Manon tugged her shirt, loudly whispering, "How do you know a prince?"

"We go to the same school," Marinette answered.

"And she guided me around Paris," Ali added in, turning to Manon with a smile. He leaned closer. "Do you want to show me around Paris, too?"

Manon's face went red and she quickly hid behind Marinette's leg.

The dark hair girl hid her smile behind her hand, voicing, "Today we're just going to hang around here. Nadja should be back soon—"

"I don't wanna go!" Manon cried, jerking Marinette's leg. "I'm having too much fun!" She glanced to Ali, and quickly hid behind Marinette again, face planted against the back of Marinette's leg.

"You can't stay all day," Marinette said, "I have school to go to."

Manon released a loud, displeased whine, making Marinette roll her eyes.

"Hey, it'll be ok," Ali said. "You'll be back to hang out with Marinette before you know it."

Manon leaned to the side, eyeing Ali with one big eye. Ali smiled back, tilting his head slightly as he peered back.

"Maybe I'll even join you two."

"Really?" Manon asked.

"I promise," Ali said, setting a hand his chest.

They turned to her trapdoor when Chloe appeared, making a face as she looked around the pink room. Her blue eyes settled on Ali and she huffed, "Are we going to go eat lunch or not?"

"We're going," Ali reassured, wandering to the trapdoor, waving goodbye.

"I don't want him to go," Manon cried, pulling Marinette's pant leg.

"You'll see him again," Marinette reassured, bending down and picking up one of the plushies, waving Chat Noir over Manon, "Now let's keep playing."

They played on till Nadja came to pick her up, but just as the mother reached for her kid, Manon darted away, picking up Coccinelle, her favorite of the heroes since she looked like Manon. She held it up, stating, "I want to play with her more!"

"No, Manon, you have enough toys," Nadja said, taking the Coccinelle doll away and giving it back to Marinette.

"But I want Coccinelle!" Manon cried.

"She can keep her," Marinette said, "she really loves Coccinelle."

"Oh I know," Nadja sighed. "She wants to dye her hair red and dress up as her."

Marinette smiled, making a mental note to mention this to Alya. She'd be over the moon.

Nadja continued, her voice firm. "But, Manon has enough toys. She doesn't need another."

"I want her!" Manon cried, clutching Coccinelle to her chest.

"Manon, let go of the doll," Nadja ordered, trying to tug Coccinelle out of her hold. But Manon refused to give, making the doll's arm break. Manon jerked away with a gasp, eyes set on the tear. "I am so sorry," Nadja whispered.

"No, no, it's ok," Marinette said, taking the plush from her. "It's an easy fix. Really."

Before Nadja could reply, Sabine called from below, "Nadja, I have a cake for you to take with you!"

Nadja brightened. "Be right down! Thank you for babysitting her, Marinette."

As the reporter slipped down, Manon got her backpack, turning to Marinette. Seeing her chance, she drew near, looking up at Marinette with big baby doll eyes. Marinette tensed, staring down at them. Manon looked up, making her gaze bigger and bigger.

"Oh," Marinette winced, biting her finger, torn. "Maybe you can just borrow one?" She picked up Bubbler, offering it to Manon.

Manon took the colorful doll, nodding at her in thanks.

"Hurry downstairs, I'll see you next time. I'll make sure Ali will be here," Marinette promised, turning to start working on Coccinelle.

With Marinette distracted, Manon eyed the other dolls. She picked one up, humming thoughtfully as she looked it over. She did also really like this one…

"Manon!" Nadja called below.

Manon quickly stuffed that doll into her bag with Bubbler, making sure both dolls were well hidden as she hurried downstairs. Unfortunately for her, things didn't go well.

Things didn't go well for anyone.


	21. Third Time's the Charm

**Sorry for the long wait! This had a bit plot point and it was taking forever to figure out how to start it, and of course, right in the middle of the climax I just... stopped. But it's done! It's finally out and is apparently the 2nd longest chapter in LFP thus far (the first is Ch 6, almost 15 k in words, this is a little over 14 k).**

 **Also, as a heads up, for personal reasons moving onto Archive of Our Own, I will update LFP and Beeing in the Mewment to completion here, but everything new that I post up will be on Ao3. You can also follow me on tumblr (imthepunchlord) to learn when I post up a new fic or update, I plan on releasing notices to spread the word. Hope I'll see you guys there!**

* * *

Nino hummed as he looked through his paperwork, lips pursed as he studied his notes. Bustier brought up that they had to do their project soon, talk about what they learned about the jobs at the hotel and has been hoping that this has been enough time to get it sorted out. Though, Pixelator's appearance has cut short much of that experience, which Bustier did know.

It was to a point Nino overheard her mumble, "Perhaps I should just call it off..."

Just as a precaution, Nino was going to go over his notes and make a point to meet with Ali at the end of lunch, see if he'll have any free time for them to talk it out and possibly get a presentation done.

Well, preferably when Ali was alone and there was no Chloe to glare at Nino while he talked with the prince. How someone as sweet as Ali could stay in Chloe's presence was truly beyond Nino. It seemed like all Chloe wanted to do was bite heads off, though surprisingly has yet to…

Dismissing those thoughts, Nino pulled out his cell, checking for any messages from Adrien. He cracked a grin when he saw Adrien had snuck in a selfie, with a blond boy in the background, arguing with the photographer.

 _'Rough waters ahead'_

Nino's smile dropped as he squinted at the picture. That boy looked a bit familiar…

There was a tap on his head and Nino jumped, turning around to see who had come up behind him. His brow furrowed when he saw no one. What the—

There was a giggle above and Nino looked up to see a grinning Tikki floating over him, waving her small arm.

"Hi, Tikki," he greeted with a small smile, turning to see Alya approaching him with a small smile. "You ready?"

"Are you?" she wondered, "You looked like you were looking through something."

"Just keeping up with upcoming homework," he waved off, nodding his head to the entrance. "Shall we? The _lady_ first."

He grinned at the flat look Alya gave him, his smile growing as Tikki let loose a soft giggle, wiggling into Alya's hair. As Alya headed for the entryway, she declared, "You've been hanging out with Adrien for too long."

"We are best buds, it's expected for us to rub off each other. Plus, he hogs the puns, I barely get to pun."

"Poor you."

"I know. I love my bro, but sometimes, he's just not good with sharing, especially puns."

"I didn't know it was possible to fight over puns."

"You'd be surprised. It's a matter who gets to pun first and Adrien's always eager to be that first so…"

As Alya replied and the conversation continued, the two continued forward, unaware of the bedlam approaching them.

* * *

Ali hummed happily, leaning back and patting his stomach, full and content. "That is good sushi," he declared, glancing down at his bag, watching Pollen gobble up the calissons he got her from the Dupain-Chengs. As they were leaving she revealed that was her favorite and hasn't had them since Melodie.

Who was Ali to deny the sweet kwami a sweet treat?

Across from him, Chloe pushed her plate away, lips pursed as she stared at the few pieces on her plate.

"Not going to finish them?" he wondered.

"I'm full," she said.

"What's got you sad?"

"Actually kinda mad too."

"So… you're smad?"

Chloe gave him a look.

Ali smiled. "Sorry."

"Why is everything against me?" Chloe wondered.

"Well…"

"First the school turns against me and my papa can't do anything to make it better. Lila steals Sabrina away from me, and now I've gone and ruined a chance for a lifetime—" Chloe cut herself off, taking a breath, face set in her hands.

 _"...sting away…"_

How does she make this better? How does she get past this? She honest to god wants to know.

Across from her, Ali frowned, heart going out to Chloe. He glanced down, meeting Pollen's dark stare. The kwami gave no indication of what Ali should do, watching him as she nibbled on candy. On his own, Ali glanced to Chloe, considering what to say.

He offered, "You… could start being nice."

Chloe glanced at Ali.

He continued, keeping his voice sure. "And let things go, leave them be, try not to start anything."

Chloe raised a brow.

"Could help," Ali offered. "You can start small, you know what they say, a little bit goes a long way."

Chloe looked away. "How do you be nice?" How can people do it so naturally? To Chloe, being nice was sucking up. It was coming in with a motive. It was being a doormat and having people walk all over you, to be a puppet having your strings pulled along. And all that's done is getting taken from over and over again.

 _"Give a dog a bone,"_ her papa said once, _"and he'll beg for more and more, and next thing you know, mon ange, he'll make off with your meal."_

Being nice was being taken advantage of. Chloe has seen it growing up in the world of politics. Power got what she wanted, power kept her above them all, kept her from being taken advantage of.

And now… that power has been ripped from her. She's not on her throne anymore. She's in the streets with everyone she used to look down on, seeing their cold stares directed at her and having their backs to her. It was frightening.

Across from her, Ali tapped his chin, puzzled on how to really explain how to be nice to him, it's just doing it. He has been told to be cautious, that his kindness would be taken advantage of, but, for Ali, in the long run, there were so many benefits to kindness. It made friends. It worked off karma, it spread, kinds acts would be returned. For someone to not know how to be kind…

He was going to need time to think on that. He'll talk it out with Pollen. Actually, maybe she could still help Chloe, perhaps not be her kwami, but she can still guide her; they were going to have to reveal her either way, so she could still help.

With a glance around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Ali leaned closer. "Chloe," he started, reaching for the miraculous in his pocket. "There's something I have to tell you—"

"Prince Ali!"

He jerked back, he and Chloe tensing as Lila plopped down at their table, smiling brightly. Behind her, Sabrina hung back, eyes set to Chloe, wary. "Funny seeing you here! I didn't know you liked sushi!"

"Lila," Ali greeted with a small smile, sighing as he let go of the sushi. Another time then.

"What do you want?" Chloe growled, glaring at Lila.

"I'm here for lunch and to see my friend," Lila said, setting her hand on Ali's wrist. Turning, she called, "Sabrina, come join us. Chloe was just leaving, I'm sure."

"I am not!" Chloe snapped as Sabrina crept closer.

"Please, calm down," Ali pleaded as Lila answered back with her own growl, both of them ignoring him. Ali sighed, running a hand over his forehead, feeling his hair curl bounce under his fingers.

"Hello, Ali," Sabrina greeted as she sat down, hunched up and looking small at the table.

With a tired smile, Ali returned, "Hello, Sabrina, how are you?"

In Ali's bag, Pollen popped another calisson in her mouth, humming as she listened to the argument outside. If Ali was set to help shape up both of them, they had a lot of work ahead of them. Her little bee will need to learn to be a firm ruler.

* * *

The zoo was pleasantly empty at this hour. Most people were off eating at cafes and restaurants, not making use of this time to hang here, leaving for Alya and Nino to relax and wander, undisturbed. Even Tikki was able to pop out here and there, able to sit on Alya's shoulder and nibble on a chunk of cookie Alya bought for her.

The whole time, Nino and Alya just hung out, talking about school, friends, whatever came to mind.

It was nice.

It was relaxing.

She was glad Tikki had nudged her to this. Perhaps she can do it again, maybe ask Marinette if she'd like to hang out at the zoo during the weekday, hang around when there weren't a lot of visitors about.

"This guy brings back memories," Nino said, stopping before the panther cage, staring at the black cat that peered back. He made a face when it licked its chops. Animan truly had been a little too spot on in his appearance for Nino's comfort.

"Yeah, that was crazy," Alya agreed. And seemed to be so long ago.

"Would you believe me that Marinette kicked the panther in the jaw?" Nino brought up, cracking a smile that was a mix of awe, amusement, and unease.

"She did?"

"Yep. It was pretty wild."

Alya's brow furrowed at Nino's tone. She wondered, "Do you… like Marinette?"

"No… yeah…" Nino reached up, adjusting his hat, frowning. "I've been trying to get over her but…" He shook his head. "Never mind, we're not here to talk about that."

"Sounds like you want to though," Alya nudged, open and reassuring.

He did. It wasn't something he hadn't talked about yet. He couldn't with Adrien, dating Marinette now. Definitely not Marinette, it would just be awkward if he told her his feelings. Kim and Max… Nino didn't think they would understand or really have a good answer for him. Rose, she would be the one to talk to, she'd perhaps know what to say, would give him a hug and make sure she would be there. But, there was a big chance that she would also mention it to Marinette or Adrien.

There really wasn't anyone for Nino to really talk about this.

He glanced down at Alya, seeing her peering up at him, open and patient, waiting for him to speak. Tikki peeked out her hair, peering up at him with her big eyes. He looked away, adjusting his hat, a little shy under their stare.

Moving his hat about, he said slowly, "I… I do still have feelings for Marinette. I know she and Adrien are dating, they're pretty happy together, a really great pair and I'm trying to move on, not think about it but…" He did. He tried hard, tried to ignore it, but sometimes it just back to him.

His ears caught Marinette's laugh, vigorous and warm. Caught a shine of blue in her hair when she walked by, the light hitting it just right. The blue flame that will ignite in her eyes when she ready to stand her ground, to get involved.

He pulled his hat down, letting the red lip of his cap fill his vision. He took a shaky breath, trying to collect himself, calm down, not get overwhelmed. He turned towards Alya, his gaze settling on Tikki. "How do you get over it?" he asked, his voice quivering with more emotion than he wanted to share.

Tikki gazed at him sadly, her gaze old and wise. She answered, "It takes time."

"How, how much?"

"It varies, sometimes a lot. Sometimes a little. For sure, it takes time."

Nino sagged where he stood, leaning on the railing. Alya leaned on him, pressing her arm on his, allowing Nino to leave over and rest his head on hers, looking past the brown strands of her hair to stare at the ground of the panther's cage.

For a moment, they just stood in silence, soaking it in and leaving it be.

* * *

Adrien sat down, downing half his bottle of water in one big gulp. The other boy sat beside him, a small scowl on his face, uncapping his bottle and taking a small sip of his water. With a loud sigh, Adrien slouched back, grinning as he glanced at the pale blond.

"Modeling is a lot harder than it looks, huh?" he asked.

The pale blond hummed, staring out with that slight scowl.

Adrien faltered a little, lips pursed as he looked ahead as well. The temporary model Vincent grabbed has been stubborn and cold. Actually tried to walk off a few times before Vincent ran after him, pulling him back.

Adrien did try to help, let him know that he can't force the boy to stay but Vincent tutted that this was needed. And he only needed one good picture.

Personally, Adrien thought was reasonable. Just one good picture and the boy could go. But the pale blond was still being difficult.

"It is illegal to keep me here," the boy muttered. "This is practically kidnapping."

"It's not so bad," Adrien reasoned. "It's just one picture."

The blond gave Adrien a flat stare.

"Vincent can be stubborn and determined," Adrien warned. "It's just faster to go along with him."

"A man who expects everything to go his way will continue to have that expectation. And rule over others," the boy declared. "He has to realize that he can't have everything go his way all the time."

"Might be a little late at this point," Adrien said jokingly.

The blond narrowed his eyes, looking like he was ready to accept the challenge. He got up and started to head off, speeding up when Vincent shouted, "Hey! Come back here! You are too perfect for this to let you go!"

Shaking his head, Adrien pulled out his cell, sighing when he saw that it was lunchtime and that he was missing out.

He missed his girlfriend and friends.

"Poor kid."

Adrien glanced down, seeing Plagg peeking out of his bag, looking a little amused as he watched Vincent pull the frustrated blond back. "He just can't get away."

"Yeah… Vincent is filled with determination."

"Yep… guess nothing can be done," Plagg declared, dropping back into the bag.

"Yep, nothing at all…" Adrien trailed, frowning as he thought about it. Well, maybe so. Vincent wanted a sibling vibe, there was another option.

"Hey, Vincent!" Adrien called up, hurrying after the two, making them pause. "How about, instead of a brother, a sister instead?"

Vincent frowned, narrowing his eyes at Adrien. "Are you suggesting…"

"We could pass as siblings," Adrien pointed out.

"But she takes over the shoot!" Vincent snapped, grimacing as he thought back to the few times they tried. Adrien barely had a presence in the picture with her.

"She won't," Adrien promised. He didn't think so with how Chloe's been lately. She's been down, trying to act like everything was fine and she wasn't upset. Maybe this could be just what she needs to perk up. Adrien added, "Plus, she'll be a lot more willing to work with us."

He and Vincent glanced at the scowling blond.

"Alright," Vincent said slowly. "You can invite her here. Till then! You will stay and we shall try for the perfect picture still."

As Vincent prowled off, ready to pick off where they left off and to get it going, still hoping for a perfect picture with a brothers theme. Adrien turned to the boy, expecting a thankful smile, only to falter as he was met with a neutral stare. With a small frown, Adrien turned away and dialed up Chloe.

This was being a bit of a drag today…

* * *

"Hey, Papa!" Alya called out, waving to her father as they approached him, her smile growing as he waved back. She sped up, racing up to give him a hug, listening to his deep laugh as he returned.

"Hello, my little cub."

"Little Cub," Nino repeated softly to himself with a tight smile, "that's funny…"

Otis looked up, beaming when he saw Nino. "Hello, son! I think I've seen you before…" he said, offering his hand to Nino.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Nino, I visited once," Nino answered, taking Otis' hand and returning his friendly shake. "It was a… wild experience."

Alya gave Nino a look while Otis beamed. "That's good!" Otis said, "Hope that means you'll be returning a lot for future wild visits!"

"Yes, sir."

When the peacock in a near pin cried out a loud song, drawing Nino's gaze to it, Otis turned to Alya, pulling her close and giving her an affectionate shake. "Look at you, hanging out with a friend."

"I wasn't that bad," Alya whispered.

"Yes you were, Little Cub," Otis said, grinning. "I've only ever seen one friend drop to visit you. And now you're at a zoo with another. It's a good sign."

Alya's brow furrowed. "Who dropped by?"

"A girl with pigtails, looking for you. It was a long while ago, though. Back when the news about the prince was big and hyped up."

Alya paused, brows rising.

Back during Prince Ali's first arrival, Marinette came to see her? Why?

Before Alya could ask, Nino voiced, "That is one loud peacock."

Otis laughed. "Yes, quite the singer, isn't he? He's probably one of our biggest songbirds that we have here—"

Otis was cut off when there was a light at his feet, rushing up his body and making his bigger and bigger. Alya drew away, watching as the light faded to reveal a giant tyrannosaurus rex looming over them. He stomped his claws, throwing his head back as he released a roar.

"Not again!" Nino shouted, moving to run, Alya hot on his heels.

With a growl, Animan followed, bellowing, **"Raaaawr! I'mma eat you! Rawr! Rawr!"**

"Sounds like a kid!" Alya shouted, glancing back at the dinosaur, only to stumble as Nino grabbed her wrist, pulling her along, not giving her a chance to get a good look at the akuma, her mind flying. It made no sense. Her father was fine and now he's an akuma? How? And Animan's behaving differently than before. What was going on?

Nino turned sharply and the two dove for the bushes, watching as the akuma turned dinosaur stomped by, singing, **"Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Everyone wants to be a dinosaur!"**

"What is going on?" Alya wondered, brow furrowed. Tikki echoed her, peeking out of Alya's hair, frowning.

"I don't know but we should get out of—"

He was cut off as a light surrounded him, rising up and replacing him with Bubbler.

With a gasp, Alya jerked back, watching as the colorful akuma grinned as he turned to her.

"Booo!" he shouted, jumping up high in the air with a laugh, landing right beside Animan. As the dinosaur turned to him, Bubbler shouted, "More! I want more! I want them all!"

 **"Moooaaaar,"** Animan echoed, waving his little arms.

Bubbler jumped away while Animan stomped behind, shouting, **"Rawr! I'mma a dinosaur!"** He laughed as the few people around ran away screaming.

Alya stood up, eyes narrowed. "Tikki, spots on," she ordered.

Coccinelle raced after them, ready to find out what was going on.

* * *

They could not get rid of Lila.

Chloe huffed as she stomped ahead of the small group, well aware of Lila clinging to Ali's arm, talking up a storm as she kept his attention, talking about all the places she's been. Ali had a small smile on his face, humoring Lila, while Sabrina trailed behind, looking like she was hanging onto every word.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she walked ahead, shaking her head at them. When Adrien called, extending an invitation to model with him, Chloe readily agreed, eager to get away from them since Ali was just too nice to shoo Lila away.

Only, guess who followed?

Chloe growled as Lila's voice filled the air, prattling on behind her. Did she ever shut up? Would she ever leave Chloe alone?

Chloe stopped at the crosswalk, glaring at the light, trying to pressure it to change, tensing as they all came to stop beside her. She spared a glance down as Sabrina stood beside her but the girl wouldn't look at Chloe, her eyes set forward, hands tightly clasped in front of her. There was an uncomfortable pit in Chloe's stomach and she turned away, shoulders sagging.

When the light changed and Lila pulled Ali along, Sabrina moved to follow.

"Sabrina," Chloe called out.

The girl stopped for a moment then continued, moving fast away.

Chloe slowly followed, eyes set to the ground.

How does she get past this? How does she make this better? Chloe had no idea how.

As Chloe trailed behind, Ali's gaze settled on Adrien as they drew near, blinking a little when he saw Felix there. With a beam, Ali patted Lila's atm, making her pause.

"Pardon me," Ali said, breaking away from Lila to greet Felix.

"Hello, Felix!" Ali greeted, smiling as the blonds turned to him. "It's nice to see you again!"

Adrien blinked in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yes! He's a friend of Marinette."

Adrien glanced at Felix, surprised. "You know Marinette?"

Felix bit the inside of his cheek. "What does it matter to you?"

"Oh my," Lila called out, hands set to her cheeks as she gazed up at Felix with starry eyes. "Are you Felix L'Amour?"

Felix spared her a glance.

She held out her hand, introducing, "Lila Rossi, such a pleasure to meet you!"

Felix stared down at her hand, not taking it. Lila's smile went tight, brow furrowed. As she opened her mouth, Vincent called out, clapping his hand as he tutted, "Alright! Enough! Let's get this going—"

Everyone jumped when there was a blur of red and blue landing beside them, standing up to reveal Bubbler.

"Nino?" Adrien whispered, surprised.

The akuma turned to them, shouting as he jumped up in excitement, "I'm super boingy!" Bubbler paused, when he saw Ali. He smiled, reaching for his wand, making everyone tense. Bubbler announced with his black eyes set to Ali, "You're going to play with us."

"Run!" Adrien shouted, pushing everyone in action, just as Bubbler swung his wand, sending bubbles flying. Everyone scattered, avoiding the bubbles as best they could, some rushing away on their own.

Ali was one of them. He thought he was as he ran around the corner, his green eyes settling on Pollen as she popped out of his pocket, turning to him with her dark eyes.

This was it. It was time for him to finally transform!

"Pollen," Ali started, heart pounding in his chest, giddy with excitement. "Fly—"

"Look out!"

Ali squawked when he was shoved from behind, him and Chloe falling to the ground, a bubble zipping over his head. Before them, the white bee miraculous clattered to the ground.

Chloe and Ali stared at it.

She turned to him slowly, blue eyes sharp. "Is that…"

"Uuuuuuuuh."

"It is the bee," Pollen confirmed, holding up the miraculous. "But now is not the time." She held it up to offer to them but quickly pulled it back as her eyes widened. She darted away, a golden blur that went into the bushes. Ali and Chloe turned around, gazing up at Bubbler as he came to loom over them, wand in hand.

"Time to play," Bubbler said, raising his wand high.

Ali shoved Chloe away as Bubbler brought the wand down, encasing Ali in a bubble. The prince wobbled as the bubble rose up, watching as Bubbler grinned at him, tapping the tip of his wand on the bubble and pulling Ali along, declaring, "Time to get the rest!"

"No!" Chloe cried, getting up and racing after them. "Stop! Stop! You stupid clown!"

Bubbler ignored her, jumping away from Chloe, taking Ali with him, and Chloe could only watch as Ali slammed his fist on the walls, his eyes locked on Chloe as he was carried away. Chloe still ran after them, a fear filling her, fear of what was happening, of her friend being taken. She fell when Huli landed beside her, tripping her up and sending her to the ground. She looked up to see a mean smirk sent down at her as the fox rose up, giving Chloe a start.

Chat dropped down beside her, helping Chloe up, wondering, "Are you ok?"

"He took Ali," Chloe said. "Go save—"

 _Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

Everyone tensed, slowly turning to see a tyrannosaurus rex walking around Paris, roaring out and making people scattered, moving to snap at Coccinelle as she sped past him.

Huli swore, "What the f—"

"Animan?" Chat uttered, jaw-dropping as he watched the dinosaur go. "How, why is, what?" He shook his head, shouting, "Come on, Huli!"

With a wary face, the fox followed, her long ears flopping back.

"What about Ali?!" Chloe shouted after them. She received no answer as they ran off, focused on the dinosaur akuma.

With everyone focused on it, they didn't see the shadow rush out, following Bubbler.

With a frustrated growl, Chloe turned, at a loss on what to do, till her eyes settled on Pollen, floating before her, holding the dormant bee miraculous.

"I, I thought I was a wasp," Chloe said, not moving to take the bee miraculous.

"Bee or wasp," Pollen replied, "help is needed. And even a wasp will rise up to protect its home and friends." She held out the miraculous. "We will talk about this afterward. For now, save Ali."

Chloe took the bee miraculous, slipping it into her hair.

"Fly high activates it, fly low will have you detransform. And the power—

"Is gardening," Chloe said.

Pollen breathed in and released it. "Try not to sting, if you can. I don't know how helpful a sting would be."

"Fly high," Chloe commanded, watching as Pollen became a yellow blur, diving into the miraculous in hair. In a flash of yellow, Chloe gave a start to see herself wrapped in a yellow and black suit, and with a bee themed trompo wrapped around her waist. She plucked it off, moving it about with a puzzled frown.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she wondered, miffed. Pollen had only mentioned plant-related powers, nothing about the tool. She pulled the string, finding it stretched on. With a hum, she wondered if it possibly worked the same as Coccinelle's yo-yo.

"Ok," she muttered to herself, starting to spin the top like she's seen Coccinelle do. She's got this, she's got this, she's got this. She was going to save Ali.

Chloe threw the trompo out, watching it fly and zip through the air, a loud hum filling the air as it went. When she felt it snag on something, Chloe felt the string tense and shrieked when she was suddenly pulled forward.

She was suddenly having doubts about this…

* * *

Almost… almost… so cloooooose….

"Aaaand… done!" Marinette declared, pushing her seat back, holding up the fixed Coccinelle, beaming as the plush smiled down at her with her arm all fixed and sewn back together. The crisis has been avoided. Coccinelle doll shall get to play for another day.

Marinette relaxed, setting the doll down on her desk, leaning on her hand as she stared down at the orange-red ladybug hero, her cape splayed out behind her, smiling as she laid next to the heroes. Marinette glanced at them, listing off the heroes names.

Coccinelle, Chat Noir, Huli…

She picked up the last doll, considering the smile fox hero, feeling bittersweet. "Might have to change you up," she murmured.

Sh wasn't Huli anymore, after all. There was a new fox now.

Marinette shook her head, gathered up all the dolls, and dropped them back in the chest. No need to dwell on it, to continue to be hung up on it. She was resolute that she was going to help one way or another. She was a hero with or without a miraculous. She brought Ladybug and Huli to life. She was going to help no matter what.

But just as she moved to close the lid, Marinette paused, taking in the number of the dolls in the chest.

Bubbler was gone. She gave that to Manon to borrow and play with. But, someone was missing. Frowning, she moved the plushies about, taking out one to help her search, trying to find it. Where was—

 _Thud!_

Marinette paused, slowly turning and looking up towards her loft bed, a cold feeling settling over her. Who was on her balcony?

She stood up slowly, calling out, "Uh, hello?"

She was answered with a roar.

Marinette went to the window, gaping to see _Animan_ out in the streets, snapping and twisting about as he tried to get Chat, Coccinelle, and Huli as they ran and jumped around them. "What the—"

There was a chuckle behind her and Marinette turned to see Bubbler looming over her, bringing his wand down, his dark eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You're going to play with me too!" he shouted, ready to encase and entrap her.

Before it could touch her, a gloved hand grabbed the wand and pulled back. Bubbler twisted around, seeing a bird themed vigilante behind him, dressed in brown and white with black spots and gleaming red eyes. He almost looked like a sparrow. Marinette sucked in a breath. That's who she saw last night.

"No!" Bubbler shouted, slamming his foot and pulling at his wand. "It's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

The sparrow vigilante didn't answer, digging his boots to the floor as he pulled back, the red goggles on his black mask flashing in the light. Marinette dove forward, wrapping her arms around Bubbler's middle, pulling back on him.

"Break it!" she shouted. "Break the wand!"

"Noooooo!" Bubbler cried, tugging sharply, twisting about in Marinette's grip, trying to get free.

The vigilante brought out an arrow like dart and brought the point down hard on the wand, making it snap and break. Marinette and Bubbler fell back, Marinette wincing as she was slammed against her wall. She rubbed her head, glancing up, expecting to see the dark butterfly. Only there was no butterfly flying out. Bubbler was still Bubbler.

"No!" Bubbler cried, jumping up and grabbing his broken wand. "No, you meanie! You broke it! I hate you!"

Marinette rubbed her head, wondering, "Manon?" That sounded a lot like Manon… She glanced up when there was a touch on her shoulder, looking up at Bird Boy.

"I think Manon's an akuma," she blurted out.

Bird Boy tilted his head, not knowing who Manon was.

Bubbler threw his wand down, furious. Bird Boy tensed, moving to be in front of Marinette, red eyes turned to Bubbler as Marinette leaned over to see. She gave a start as Bubbler started to go for the toy chest.

"No!" she cried, moving to jump up, wincing when a slight dizzy spell hit her. Bird Boy moved to stabilize her. "Don't let him get the toy chest!"

As Bird Boy moved to charge, there was a loud bellow and _boom boom boom!_

Bird Boy whipped around, grabbed her, and pulled her away as Animan jumped up, slamming his snout into the window, making glass and bits of the wall go flying. Bird Boy barely had time to twist around, letting his back take the brunt of it, Marinette pressing her face against his chest to try and avoid the shards and debris. Animan fell back, leaving a gaping hole in her room, Bubbler ran past them, chest under his arm, jumping onto the rex's head.

"I hate you!" he shouted as Animan turned and lumbered away, a bubbled Ali following them.

"Oh no," Marinette whispered as she leaned past Bird Boy's arms, the brown hero rising as well to look back.

"Marinette!" Chat cried out as he jumped into the opening Coccinelle close behind, Huli trailing behind him. He tensed when he saw Bird Boy, his arms wrapped around Marinette. Wasn't that who he saw last night, the one he was chasing? Why was he here?

He reached for his baton, wondering, "Who are—"

"Chat! The akuma!" Marinette cried, getting past Bird Boy and approaching the cat hero who immediately reached for her, setting his claws on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but the akuma, I think it's Manon!"

"Who?" Coccinelle asked, coming near.

"A girl I babysit," Marinette answered. "I made dolls for her to play with and gave her a Bubbler doll and now Bubbler's out and I had made an Animan and now he's—"

"So this is your fault?" Huli voiced, arms crossed.

Chat's ears went down as he turned to Huli, surprised. "Huli!"

"Now is not the time," Coccinelle said, sending Huli a sharp look.

Before Huli could reply, there was a trailing screaming getting closer and closer. They all turned just in time to see a bee-themed hero coming down and slamming on the edge of the whole with a grunt. As the bee started to fall down, she shrieked out, "HELP ME!"

Chat and Coccinelle dove forward, grabbing the bee hero and pulling her into the room.

"You ok?" Chat asked brows raised high in concern at how shaken the bee looked.

"And who are you?" Coccinelle wondered.

"I hate this," the bee hero said instead, trembling as she sat back on her knees and hands, staring at the floor. "I hate this so much." This was not how she was expecting this to go.

Marinette came near, setting a hand on the bee as she sat down, wondering if this was the new hero Fu promised, his precaution. "Are you ok?"

The bee sat up to answer, only to pause, looking around Marinette's room. With brows furrowed, the bee turned to Marinette and stated, "You know, your room is a mess."

Marinette, Coccinelle, and Bird Boy all gave the bee a flat stare. Marinette said, "I had a dinosaur shove his head into my room, it's bound to be a mess."

"Can you tell me who you are?" Coccinelle asked again, sparing a glance out the window, tense.

The bee hero stood up, dusting herself off as she tilted her chin high. "I'm… Queen Bee. Here to help."

"Another new hero in Paris," Huli huffed.

"I'm here to help," Queen Bee repeated, crossing her arms, defensive.

"Help doesn't sound too bad," Chat said.

"And who is this?" Huli wondered, pointing to Bird Boy.

Everyone looked to the quiet vigilante; he stared back, not offering a response.

Chat voiced, "Yeah, I would like to know too, I chased you around last night."

Bird Boy gave him a glance.

Coccinelle raised a brow. "You were what?"

"He's a friend," Marinette cut in, drawing all their eyes back to her. "Besides, we need to focus on Manon. She made off with all the other dolls..." Marinette trailed, eyes landing on the one doll left behind. "Except for this one," she said, picking up Wordplay. She faced them again, her gaze sharp and serious. "There aren't only akumas in that chest either, there are heroes too." She glanced at Huli, watching her tense. "If she can possess previous akumas…"

"She could possess us," Coccinelle finished, turning and head to the hole. "We need to move now. Get those dolls and find Manon as quickly as possible."

Chat asked, "Any ideas where Manon could be?"

"Try the tv station. Her mother usually takes her there."

"Let's go!" Coccinelle ordered, racing off.

"Wait! I'll come too!" Marinette declared, looking to Chat.

Chat stopped her. "No, no, Princess, you stay here. Don't worry, Coccinelle will fix your room soon." With a wink, he turned to follow Coccinelle out, calling out, "Come on, you three! If you're going to help, we can use it!"

As Queen Bee released a loud groan, she and Huli followed, Huli jumping out as Queen Bee threw her trompo out, taking a leap of faith and screaming she flew through the air.

Marinette went to the edge, grimacing as she stared after them, feeling restless and agitated. Surely there was something she could do? She turned, ready to grab anything she could use, but paused when she saw the sparrow hero still standing around, red eyes set on her.

She came up to him, declaring, "You're going to take me there."

Bird Boy stared down at her, crossing his arms, not moving an inch.

She set her hands on her hips as she stared back up at him. "I'm going there one way or another."

She was Huli and Ladybug. She was a hero, with or without the miraculous. She bought those heroes to life with who she is, she was their success. She was capable. She could help.

Bird Boy stared down at her, the red goggles shining in the light. He released a soft sigh before taking out the little dart he carried. He went to the edge, stopping to glance back at her. With a smile, Marinette came to his side, putting her arms around him when he wrapped it around her. Holding her close, he pointed the dart, shooting a pale pink pink arrow, a stream of light following it.

He gave a warning squeeze.

Marinette squeezed back, resolute in going.

Bird Boy dropped forward and together they soared through the air, following the heroes.

* * *

Lila liked to think that she was always in control. That she was in charge, on top of everything, and everything was going to go her way and play into her hands.

But… at this point, it didn't feel like it. As they all dropped down in front of the tv station, Queen Bee stumbling with her landing, she couldn't help but fold her ears back as she stared up at this. This… this was really out of her control. She didn't like this akuma, didn't like this setup, didn't want to go in there.

This akuma could control others, and now had dolls of the _heroes_ , including a Huli doll. Volpina didn't know if this Manon would be able to control her since she wasn't Huli but… she was scared to find out the answer. Didn't want to find out the answer she didn't want to go in there.

It made her think back to Trixx's warning, about how she was playing with fire. This, this was going to go up in smoke, Volpina could feel it.

And that feeling of control that she had was gone as she stared up at the building.

"You coming?"

She blinked, looking down to see Chat standing at the doorway, his arms crossed, a frown on his lips. Coccinelle and Queen Bee were gone, no doubt already inside.

With a shaky smile, she pointed back towards Marinette's home. "What about, uh, him?"

Chat followed her point, his frown deepening when he didn't see the brown bird based hero (at least, he hoped they were a hero). He shook his head, waving her inside. "We'll worry about him later. Right now, we need to move."

With a wince, Volpina drew near him, ears going down on her head as she gazed up at the building, feeling sick from the anticipation of trouble.

"By the way," Chat murmured beside her, "what was up back there? Why were you so passive aggressive with Marinette?"

She spared him a glance, offering a tight smile. "We wouldn't be in this situation if she didn't make those dolls," she pointed out.

"Not like she knew this was going to happen."

"What does it matter to you?" she snapped.

"Marinette's my—" Chat cut himself off, lips pursed. He reached out, asking, "Is something up, Huli?"

She darted away from his touch, walking ahead and missing the look of hurt on his face. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong at all, let's go find this akuma."

Sagging a little, Chat followed. He hoped he'll find out what was wrong soon.

Ahead of them, there was tense silence as Coccinelle and Queen Bee prowled through the halls, peeking into every room they came across, searching for the akuma.

"I wonder who Marinette has made," Coccinelle murmured, frowning as she glanced to Queen Bee. She dreaded the possibility that Marinette had made a doll for every akuma they faced. What if they were all here?

Coccinelle felt overwhelmed at the possibility, a little queasy even. All the akumas she can recall, the majority were a struggle. She and Chat were on their toes all the time with them, scrambling.

Mindful, they did have more help this time but… would it be enough? Could they handle a lot of akumas at the same time? And the risk that they could fall under the akuma's control.

Coccinelle was unsettled.

"Are you always this unsettled before an akuma?" Queen Bee voiced, huffing as she shut one door a bit hard, making a face. Where was this damn akuma?

"No, usually, they don't really hide like this," Coccinelle answered. "And we haven't really dealt with an akuma like this… one that could make others, that could control us…" Coccinelle moved her hair behind her ear. "Most of these guys Chat and I struggled with and there's a chance they're back…"

"Get over it," Queen Bee ordered.

Coccinelle paused, raising a brow to Queen Bee. Queen Bee stared back, hands set on her hips.

"I'm the real _newbee_ here," she sneered out, "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how my miraculous will really help. I'm having a mental freak out right now but I'm still going! So, get over it. You mess up and freak out, we're all in deep shit."

With a harrumph, Queen Bee prowled past the surprised Coccinelle, walking with a trembling purpose, internally screaming as she went ahead and berating herself for the chance she came across the akuma first. Behind her, Coccinelle shook away her unease and followed. Queen Bee was right, she had to focus, had to get better, had to get focused. The weight of success fell on her.

Where it was a fact that she had embraced before, it now left her wary and a little overwhelmed. But she needed to do what she can if she failed then… Coccinelle didn't want to think about it.

"Ali!"

Coccinelle looked up, seeing Ali sitting against the wall, nestled in the corner, looking small, peeking over his knees. Queen Bee ran to him, falling to her knees as she set a hand on the prince's arm. "Are you alright?" she wondered.

He stared the bee hero with wide eyes before shaking his head and drawing away from her. "Noooo."

"No?" Queen Bee repeated, whipping around to look around. "Who hurt you? I'll—"

"You're not supposed to beee here."

Queen Bee paused as the slight tune in Ali's voice.

Coccinelle drew near, gazing down Ali warily. "Did, did he just sing?"

"I'm playiinnng," Ali sang, "waiting to be saaaved by the princeess."

Queen Bee and Coccinelle exchanged a look, an unease filling their gaze. There was only one that could make people sing and obey. Princess Fragrance was here.

"Beware the dragooon. He'll eat youuu."

No sooner had Ali warned them, there was a loud clicking noise filling the air behind them. Queen Bee and Coccinelle turned to see a raptor at the end of the hall, growling as it grinned toothily.

"Oh shit," Queen Bee whispered.

"That's a no-no wooord!" Ali pointed out.

"Shut it!"

The raptor screeched, charging at them.

Down the hall, the cat and fox tensed, seeing a raptor race by, no doubt rushing to Coccinelle and Queen Bee. Before the two can rush up to help, their ears twitched back when they heard a rush of air. They dropped down, just in time to avoid being slammed against Rogercop chestplate.

"How did he sneak up on us?!" Chat demanded, jumping away from the akuma.

 **"I am very sneaky!"** Rogercop declared, pointing his arms to them as he followed. Behind him was a grinning white akuma with red hair Chat's never seen before coming out, with Princess Fragrance behind him.

"I don't have fond memories of you," Chat muttered as the akuma grinned at him, pointing her perfume gun at them.

"Ring of the Eclipse!" Chat summoned, grabbing Huli as he slashed at a small shadow, making an opening for them.

And just as they raced in, Chat gazing ahead, orange smoke fell away from Huli's body, the fox's hero feeling cold with terror.

* * *

Bird Boy came to a stop on a roof across from the tv station, crouched down as he gazed on it, Marinette seated on his thigh, arms wrapped around his neck. For a moment, neither moved, gazing at the building with consideration.

Marinette didn't like the plan of charging in through the front door. While she had an idea where Manon could be, she didn't know what akumas were active or what was even going on inside. She didn't want to go in blind, leaving it to chance on who she may come across. They needed something that provided more advantage…

"There!" Marinette pointed out, drawing the vigilante's gaze after her finger. An open window, close to where Manon should be. If Marinette's memory was correct, Nadja's room should be right next to it. They could sneak in.

Tightening his grip on her waist, he pointed his dart and fired the pink line. They fell forward, Marinette holding him tight as they dipped closer to the window. As soon as his boots hit the window frame, Marinette dropped out of his hold and slid into the dark room. She didn't wait for him as she ran off, heading for the adjacent studio. With a soft grumble, Bird Boy followed quickly, not willing to risk Marinette rushing into danger.

Slipping in, Marinette crept close, grimacing as she took in Manon as an akuma, floating in the air like a fairy, a lot of the dolls Marinette made floating around her. Before her was a grinning Bubbler, gathering an armful of dolls. He turned, presenting Miss Fortune to the akuma. The doll floated up, ready for the akuma.

Marinette rose up, ready to charge or do something to stop her when Bird Boy jumped ahead of her shooting off an arrow that went right through the doll, tearing it apart.

"What?!" the akuma cried out, turning to them just as Bird Boy fired off another, destroying the chest, sending bits of Pixelator, Gamer, Timebreaker, and Huli to the floor.

"Noooo! My toys! You killed my toys! Bubbler! Puppeteer commands you to put him in a time out!"

Bubbler took out his wand as he dropped the other dolls to the floor, behind them, civilians drew near, Nadja among them.

"Hope you're ready…" Marinette whispered, trailing as she spared a glance to the hero, unsure of his name.

"Sparrow," came the soft answer as he turned his red eyes to her. "Stay low."

"What? But—"

"She doesn't know your here."

Marinette went quiet, eyes widening at the fact. With a nod, she crouched down, watching as Bubbler and a few few civilians charged. Sparrow charged back, jumping high into the air, summoning his arrow, and firing it at one of the civilians. Marinette tensed for a second before she saw that civilian stumble, shaking their head and looking around. Their eyes widened in fear at the sight of the akuma and turned and ran away.

He can break Princess Fragrance's spell.

Marinette smiled, turning her gaze back to Puppeteer, calculating and planning.

The wand had to be the possessed item. A wand that could be easily knocked out of her hand…

As Sparrow dodged and raced around the room, freeing the civilians as he went, Marinette slowly prowled around the room, watching Puppeteer as she threw tantrums in the air, angrily shouting, "Stop taking away my toys!"

She turned her gaze to the floor, a little queasy to see what dolls were left.

Coccinelle and Chat Noir.

Marinette couldn't let Manon possess those. No matter what.

* * *

Chat grinned as he came out behind Queen Bee and Coccinelle, landing right next to a wide-eyed Ali, seeing them facing them off a raptor. They should have a lot more advantage here than being split up, Chat calculated.

"Get away from me you angry ugly overgrown lizard!"

At least, he hoped.

"You ready, Huli—"

Chat went when he turned to his partner. Only, _that_ wasn't his partner. Gone was Huli behind him, instead stood _Volpina_.

She wasn't entirely the same as her akuma, her hair kept in a long braid with a white tip, with a rustic orange between the white tip and her dark brown hair. She had dark eye spots over her scared green eyes and white marks under her eyes and framing around it. Small differences enough to separate her from the akuma, but just enough that it made it clear that this was Volpina.

Her longs ears fell back on her head as she watched his eyes widened, releasing her as he turned to face her, gripping his baton tight, his tail slashing behind him. She held out her black gloves, offering him a tight smile as she tried to ease, "N-now Chat…"

"Where is Huli?" he asked slowly, a growl lacing his words.

"She's ok!" Volpina hurried out, backing away from him.

"Chat we need you to—" Coccinelle went quiet when she turned, eyes landing on a different fox, who met her stare with wide, nervous eyes. Queen Bee turned as well, sucking in a tight breath when her gaze settled on Volpina as well.

Both of them jumped when Animan snapped at them, drawing away and getting closer to Volpina.

"We need to focus," Coccinelle declared through her gritted teeth.

"But she's not Huli," Chat protested.

"I _know_ ," Coccinelle snapped, "but now isn't the time. Later."

"There'll definitely be a later," Queen murmured, sparing a sharp glance to Volpina, making the fox wince, her ears going down.

Overwhelmed by the situation, the many opponents and the harsh, furious stares of her comrades, Volpina did the only thing that was sensible to her, she turned and ran away.

"Hey!" Chat shouted after, jumping away as Rogercop swung at him.

Volpina didn't respond, running on and on, till she came to an empty room and disappeared inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, she whispered, "Ears down."

The transformation fell away and the fox kwami floated before her, ears perked, purple eyes staring up at Lila neutrally, watching as she drew away from the door, arms wrapped around herself.

"Are you ok?" Trixx asked, reaching for Lila.

"No!" Lila snapped, sliding down a wall, trembling. "That, that was too much. I, did you _see_ the way they looked at me?"

"I did warn you—"

"I know! But, that, that was too much!"

"Huli was a good friend to them. And you pretended to be her, makes sense that they weren't going to respond well."

Lila bit her lip, feeling a frustration settle on her. She said, "I'm going home."

"Runaway?" Trixx murmured, tilting her head.

Lila didn't answer her, she got up and slipped past the kwami, hurrying away and heading out. Trixx followed, murmuring, "So, you're going to leave that fire alone?"

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" Lila snapped. "They looked ready to attack!"

"Well, you were—"

"Playing with fire, I know," Lila huffed, hurrying away from the kwami, from the truth and reality she shared, not liking what she heard.

"Just know," Trixx voiced as she trailed behind Lila, "fires get worse when left unattended."

Lila stopped, turning to eye the little fox, watching her float and hover behind Lila, a lazy, neutral smile on her lips. Lila turned away and continued in a fast past. Trixx didn't follow immediately, turning to glance back towards the fight, her ears perked towards it. With a slight twitch of her tail, the kwami followed, not giving up yet.

Down the hall, the three heroes remaining gave a start when all the akumas they were fighting paused, then turned and hurried away. With a shared glance, they followed, set to not let them get away.

* * *

Marinette moved slowly and carefully around the room, keeping to the shadows and out of sight, watching as Sparrow danced and race around, avoiding bubbles and slowly releasing the civilians that were trapped, keeping the focus of the two akumas so they can escape.

Marinette though found herself sitting with quiet frustration as she waited, keeping a lookout for the best chance. That chance has yet to arrive with Bubbler, both him and Puppeteer have turned to the other two dolls left on the floor but Sparrow was always able to get their attention back.

Part of Marinette was considering dashing out there, grabbing the dolls and racing away. The worse outcome was that she got bubbled, but at least the dolls would be out of Puppeteer's reach. And for them, her having control over Coccinelle and Chat Noir would make or break this battle.

Marinette rose up, watching as Sparrow dove at Bubbler, grabbing his wand and struggling to get control. Puppeteer was turned away, chanting, "Get him! Get him! Get him!"

Marinette crept out into view, eyes set to Puppeteer. This was her chance, she was going to go for it.

She dove at the dolls, scooping them up just as Puppeteer turned down to her.

"Hey!" she cried, "Those are my dolls!"

"No, they aren't," Marinette answered, holding them both close, backing away from Puppeteer as she floated after her. "I didn't give them to you for this, Manon."

"It's Puppeteer!" the child akuma snapped, shooting at the dolls in Marinette's arms, only to miss as the pigtailed girl jumped back. Marinette paused, tensing when the wall disappeared and the other akumas rushed in, Animan giving a loud roar as a panther.

Not far behind them, the other heroes came, all their eyes locking right onto Marinette.

"Marinette!" Chat cried, alarmed and surprised.

With her attention averted from the newcomers, Puppeteer took her chance, firing down and hitting the Chat Noir doll.

"No!" Marinette cried, reaching for the doll as he zipped out of her arms. As a light washed over the doll, Chat shifted in the doorway, dropping to the ground with the doll. There was a shift to his body as he rose up, his eyes cold and sharp, his smile playful. He leaped forward, racing towards Marinette, claws outstretched.

Before he could reach her, an arm wrapped around her middle and carried her away from the possessed cat. Before Chat could follow, a yo-yo wrapped around his waist, jerking him back.

"Down kitty," Coccinelle growled, straining as she tried to hold Chat back.

With a loud growl, Animan and Rogercop charged towards the two heroines, while the white akuma and Princess Fragrance ran after Marinette and Sparrow. With a shriek, Queen Bee threw her trompo at them. "Stay away!" she cried, hoping that it'd be enough to stop them.

Much to her horror, the trompo went right past them and into a potted plant. Yellow dust rose up and covered the plant and Queen watched as it twitched and shudder, then the leaves burst to life, rising up and growing, twisting about like a giant, leaf-like snakes. They dove at Animan and Rogercop, wrapping around the two and pulling the two away, constraining them.

Queen Bee and Coccinelle stared, jaws slacked.

Queen Bee smiled. "I get to be a force of nature." Now, this wasn't so bad. That could be far more up her alley.

Coccinelle squawked when Chat jerked forward, sending her to the ground and freeing him. Chat twisted in the air, landing next to Puppeteer, letting loose an angry hiss.

Coccinelle rose up as Queen Bee caught her trompo, both of them facing forward. Evillustrator gritted his teeth, starting to erase the plant that held the other two.

Sparrow set Marinette down, ordering, "Destroy the doll—"

He was cut off when a pink mist washed over him, Marinette hurried away from him, covering her mouth as Sparrow fell under Princess Fragrance's influence. Marinette backed away as Sparrow turned to her. She moved to rip the doll when she was grabbed behind by Bubbler. As Coccinelle and Queen Bee raced towards her, Animan and Rogercop were free. Animan leapt ahead as a panther, sliding before the two heroes with a hiss.

Marinette struggled to keep the doll away from Bubbler, moving it away as the akuma reached and tried to grab it. Chat and Sparrow drew near, reaching for the doll.

"Queen Bee!" Marinette shouted out, throwing the doll up. "Destroy it!"

The trompo came flying, a soft hum coming from as it came at the doll. Only, instead of destroying it, the trompo swatted the doll away, closer to Puppeteer.

"Damnit!" Queen Bee shouted.

"Nooo!" Coccinelle shouted as Puppeteer giggled as she loomed over the doll.

"Got you now," Puppeteer giggled, waving her wand at the doll. A light washed over the doll, with Coccinelle stumbling back as a light washed over her as well. A mean smile crossed her lips as she turned to Queen Bee.

Queen jumped back, giving Coccinelle a trembling point. "Don't you dare!"

Coccinelle pulled her yo-yo, making the cord tighten, her almond eyes locked on the bee. Backing away, Queen Bee walked right into Rogercop, squeaking as his broad arms wrapped around her.

Puppeteer giggled in delight as Marinette and Queen Bee were brought before her. Princess Fragrance came forward, her perfume gun pointed to them. Marinette and Queen exchanged arms wild glance to each other, fear filling Queen's gaze. Marinette met it with determination, looking away as she looked around, trying to come up with arms plan.

"You two will join us," Ali said as he came up under Puppeteer, holding her like a princess as she floated down into his arms, clapping her hands, giddy.

In struggling in Bubbler's arms, trying to stomp her feet on his, ran her head into his chin, or even get her elbow free enough to ram it into his gut. Anything to get free. In the back of her mind, logic poked at Marinette, whispering and reminding that it was a useless effort.

They needed a distraction. Something that could scatter or confuse everyone. There were too many focusing on her and Queen to get a chance to escape and regroup.

Where was—

The doors burst open and in slid in _Volpina_ with a smirk that faltered when she saw all she was against, her eyes landing on Marinette and Queen Bee, held captive by two akumas.

"Who are you?" Puppeteer demanded. She waved her wand, glancing around her puppets, ordering, "Get her!"

As many of them charged at her, Volpina brought her flute to her lips and played a fast song, making an orb of light flare at the end. With a twirl, she slammed that orb on the ground. Orange smoke flared out around the entryway, making all the puppets pause as they couldn't see the fox anymore. They jumped when hoards of Volpinas rushed out at the same time, rushing around them, trails of smoke following them, adding to the confusion. The puppets swung out wildly, making wild grabs at the foxes only for them to dance away, laughing.

Bubbler and Rogercop held tight to their captives, watching the mess around them warily. Their eyes set to the chaos, they didn't see Volpina run up behind them, slamming her flute down on Bubbler's back.

With a loud squawk, Bubbler released Marinette, dropping her down into the dense orange smoke. Marinette hurried away, struggling to see through the smoke and legs, moving to get free. When she found the wall, she clung to it, trying to sort through the chaos.

Puppeteer shouted out in frustration, fed up with not seeing what was going on.

"Lucky Charm!" Coccinelle shouted, drawing Marinette's gaze to her, catching sight of a red and black dotted blanket. Marinette went for her, eyes locked on where she last saw Coccinelle, listening to the _flop flop flop_ of the blanket being flapped about, trying to blow away the smoke, ignoring the warning chirp of the earrings.

When she was able to make out Coccinelle, Marinette charged. She tackled the ladybug hero, running along till they went right into a closest, Coccinelle shouted out and drew the attention of Animan before going straight to the ground. From the force of the fall, one earring fell away, letting her detransform under Marinette. Marinette grabbed that earring and jumped up, racing to the door and slamming it closed as Animan let out a roar, stomping straight towards them. She stumbled when he slammed at the wood, nearly knocking the door open. Back pressed against it, Marinette popped that one earring into her lobe.

"What the…?" Alya mumbled, hand on her forehead, rubbing it.

"The other," Marinette stressed, holding out her hand, digging her feels to the floor as she felt the door shudder again.

Alya looked up, eyes going wide to see Marinette before her, Tikki floating above, cramming a cookie into her mouth, also pushing at the door in a small effort to try and keep it closed. A kwami Marinette didn't look surprised to see at all.

"You…" Alya whispered.

"The other!" Marinette repeated, tensing as the wood started to creak, the door opening enough for Animan to stick his snout in, blowing hot breath into the room.

Alya moved without thought, taking the earring out and handing it to Marinette who immediately set it on her other ear.

"Tikki," she called out, her voice firm with command. The kwami turned her eyes to her, antennas perked. "Spots on!"

Before Alya's eyes, the pink washed over Marinette, transforming her into Ladybug, into the hero that was before her, that had chosen her as the hero. A whole new hero, far different than where she started out, her blue eyes fierce, her body tense and ready, and a new suit to echo off her mettle. Black "boots" slid up past her knees, dotted with bright red spots, black lines that connected with the spots on her legs, encircling them. A black "plate" on her chest and biceps, with three red dots, two on her collar and one on her chest. From it, a black line went down her arms to a black glove with red fingers. On her stomach, a line curved down the middle of it to the center dot, stretching around and hugging her sides. When she turned to deal with Animan, Alya was met with the black covering her back, a dark shell framing a red outline of a Ladybug symbol.

Shoving that door open, Ladybug jumped over the panther on the other side, keeping his gaze on her as she moved over him and ran back into that mess, drawing him away from Alya.

In the closet, Alya didn't move to follow, sitting still as she watched the door slowly close.

Outside, Ladybug grabbed the dropped blanket, settling into the center as she called out, "Queen Bee! Volpina! Follow me!"

Yellow and orange jumped out of the smoke, looking a little surprised to see a different spotted hero. They shook their surprise off as they followed her as she ran, the Lucky Charm held tightly in her hand. There was a pound of feet behind them as the puppets raced after them, shouting and snarling. Looking ahead, Ladybug spotted a smoke alarm high above.

"Volpina!" she shouted, pointing to it.

Volpina threw an orb at it, making a small burst of gas around it. The smoke alarm went off and the sprinklers sprang to life, pouring cold water down in the halls. The puppets all stopped, making displeased noises as the cold rang down on them allowing the three heroes to escape. They slipped outside and hid a few roofs away, watching as the puppets followed, searching for them.

When they didn't see them, they all wandered back inside.

Ladybug sighed, slouching on against a chimney. They were safe, for now—

"What is going on?"

She looked up at Queen's growl, seeing her glaring at Volpina, the fox's ears set back, also glaring back at Queen Bee.

" _You_ aren't Huli!"

"No, I'm not. I'm the real vixen hero, Volpina—"

"The akuma!" Queen Bee snarled.

" _That_ akuma was actually inspired by me."

"Oh, so, you're not Lila," Queen pressured, coming near to glare at her.

Before Volpina can snap back, Ladybug called out, "Enough."

The two turned to her, Volpina crossing her arms while Queen Bee's gave her a guarded look.

"You're not Coccinelle," Volpina pointed out.

"No, she's _Ladybug_. Huli with the earrings."

"Who's probably Marin—"

"I sent Marinette away," Ladybug dodged, setting her hands on her hips. "This doesn't matter. What matters is the situation." She pointed to the tv station. "Right now, there's a dangerous akuma in there, and only the three of us are left to handle this."

"Unfortunately, one of us is a real _newbee_ ," Volpina jabbed.

"Oh, like _you_ have this all down, Volpina the _cowardly fox_."

"Hey!" Ladybug snapped, clapping her hands loudly, stopping the coming argument. The two turned away, arms crossed, teeth clenched. Ladybug took a moment to close her eyes and breath in. She asked, "Do you two know your powers?"

"I know mine," Volpina said, giving Queen Bee a sneering glance.

"I…" Queen Bee trailed, holding up the trompo. Pollen was still relatively vague on powers. For sure, she learned that the sort of pollination that she did brought control over plants. And Pollen has said to not sting… perhaps that was a power?

Ladybug glanced back to the building, humming thoughtfully. They were up against Rogercop, Princess Fragrance, Animan, Chat Noir, Sparrow, Evillustrator, and Bubbler. Bubbler had his wand back. Princess Fragrance can extend control over other people, and three of them were powerhouses that can easily overpower her, Volpina, and Queen Bee. While their miraculouses did provide them with more strength, some did have more than others; like Chat she noted had greater strength than the ladybug holder. They couldn't dream of overpowering them but outwitting…

With a hum, Ladybug brought up her yo-yo, curious to see it would work.

"What are you doing?" Volpina asked, brow raised.

"Miraculouses answer to what you want. They provide you with what you need, it's pretty wild magic stuff." She drew near, showing the two the open yo-yo, smiling as the yo-yo tapped into the security cameras, showing them what was going on.

"Woah," Vopina whispered.

"And thus, we have our peek at what's going on inside," Ladybug said, pleased. It looked like Puppeteer and her puppets where playing. They weren't looking for them at _all_. They had time on their hands. How lucky.

Ladybug snapped her yo-yo closed, making the two jump before her. Ladybug grinned, her eyes settling on Queen Bee. "Hope you're ready to do some gardening."

Queen Bee raised a brow at her.

Ladybug instructed, "Go around and gather up as many potted plants as you can, they don't have to be big, actually smaller, the better. And Volpina, we're going to need your great acting skills." Ignoring their surprised looks, Ladybug turned away, wrapping the Lucky Charm around her arm, lips pursed as she tried to think on what this could be for. Every Lucky Charm had a use that would help with success, both small and grand. She just needed to figure it out. If not here, it'll have a use inside.

Shaking her head, she turned to the fox and bee, still staring at Ladybug in bafflement. Ladybug clapped her hands, commanding, "Let's go! Every small potted plant you can find! I don't care what, grab everything that you can find and carry!"

With that, Ladybug tore off, hoping that the two would follow her instruction. This was going to work, she knows it will.

* * *

Puppeteer giggled and squealed as she rode Animan around the room, cheering on the horse turned akuma, "Faster! Faster!"

Animan whinnied and snorted, throwing his head about as he trotted around the room. Near them Prince Ali and Princess Fragrance stood, clapping their hands in delight as they watched the show. Evillustrator stood a little behind them, drawing a small sun to follow the akuma, shining a light on the giggling girl. With all the focus kept on the akuma having fun, none noticed the warm colored heroes peeking in and sliding little potted plants into the room, making sure to put them in hiding or have them easily overlooked.

When all the plants were set, Ladybug gave Queen Bee a nod.

Queen Bee threw her trompo out, nervously watching as it zipped away, a soft buzz coming from it as it headed for all the little plants. Bouncing on them, scattering yellow dust on them, it came zipping back into Queen Bee's hand.

Unlike the first time, these plants didn't burst with life. They slid slowly across the floor as long thin vines, heading towards the puppets. Holding up the blanket, Ladybug drew into the room as much as she dared before she threw the blanket outwards, watching it fly and slide over the floor, landing behind Evillustrator.

Hearing the soft flutter of fabric, Evillustrator moved to turn around, his brow furrowed, only for his foot to land on the sleek cloth and squawk as he slipped on it, his pen going flying. The vines stretched, wrapping around that pen and snapping it in two. They slid back away, out of sight as the other puppets looked around.

They didn't see anything though, only watching as Evillustrator crawled over the floor, brows furrowed and concerned.

Where was his pen?

Pleased, Ladybug nodded her head out, beckoning Volpina and Queen Bee to follow, missing how Chat frowned as he gazed down at the blanket, positive that it wasn't there before. Ears twitching when he heard a disturbance, he slipped away, eager to figure this out.

Unaware of the cat hero drawing near, Ladybug pulled a bigger plant along, Volpina pushing helping her move it while Queen Bee stood close, clutching her trompo as she listened as Ladybug explained, "With this, we'll trap Animan and Rogercop. With Evillustrator's pen gone, there's no easy way to get free, outside Chat's Cataclysm. He'll be the next to figure out. And then Bubbler who can trap up but we break his wand, we should be good. I think I could do that."

"And you have an idea for him?" Volpina wondered, tail swishing behind her.

"Well, get him to use to early on something extendable. Shouldn't be too har—"

"I knew it!"

The girls all froze, turning to see Chat standing behind them, his ears down, teeth bared. He turned, moving to sound the alarm, only to get cut off when a yo-yo slammed into the back of his head. He stood still, tail straight up, looking surprised. The yo-yo came back, this time poking at his tail, which gave an agitated twitch. As he turned to growl at Ladybug, he jumped to see the fox diving at him, flute arching back to bring it down on him. Chat dove away, jerking back to avoid the humming trompo diving past him. He slid along the floor, ears flat on his head as the three turned to him.

"Not fair!" he snapped, charging at them, eyes set to Ladybug, slashing at her wildly. When Volpina closed in to swipe at him, he whipped around, slashing at her. Before he could get to close, Ladybug grabbed his tail and pulled him back. With a growl, Chat twisted around, claws racing to her as he shouted, "Cataclysm!"

Ladybug's eyes widened, not anticipating having the black, destructive power come racing at her. She couldn't get away in time. It was going to hit—

"Sting!"

A yellow light covered Chat, letting his eyes widened for just a moment before he wound up freezing up, not moving at all, standing still, his claws outstretched towards Ladybug, inches away from her. Ladybug drew away, wide-eyed at the frozen cat.

Queen Bee and Volpina drew near, watching as Chat's eyes flick around, frustrated growls coming out of him.

"So that's what sting does," Queen murmured. She jumped when there was a beep in the air.

"You have five minutes," Ladybug revealed, hurrying away, coming back with a blank sheet of paper, pressing it to Chat's hand, letting it disperse. "Chat probably has five minutes too to stay frozen, and to stay as Chat." Hooking her arms around his middle, Ladybug dragged him into the office, setting him on the floor and closing the door behind him. "Let's move," she commanded.

"But my timer—"

"You have enough time to help," Ladybug reassured, setting her hand on Queen's shoulder and giving it a squeeze before heading off, dragging the plant with her. "With Chat out of the way, that just leaves Animan and Rogercop as the heavy hitters. We need them taken out, Bubbler will be useless when his wand is broken, we need to knock that dart out of Sparrow's hand, and Volpina, your smoke might be able to counter Princess Fragrance's perfume."

"That's quite the hunch," Volpina murmured.

"One we have to try, once the rest get taken out, she'd be our biggest risk with that power. If not, we need to separate her or take out that gun." She glanced to Volpina expectantly.

The fox raised an eyespot, unsure of what Ladybug wanted.

"A little element of surprise," Ladybug probed.

With a slight nod, Volpina tapped her head with the flute, washing herself in orange smoke and leaving a frowning "Chat" in front of her. "This better work," Volpina said as she walked by, heading for the room of puppets. She struggled to calm her beating heart, well aware of the danger she was walking into. This better work.

Ladybug and Queen Bee followed, set to stay by the door and act accordingly.

Queen Bee spared a nervous glance to Ladybug, very aware when her comb gave another beep. "You sure about this?" she asked.

Ladybug rocked her hand about, unsure.

"That's real reassuring," Queen muttered.

Ladybug shrugged. She couldn't promise that it would, but she knew what had to be done, and this was the best course of action. For their sake, she did hope it'd work.

* * *

Miraculously, no one looked towards her as she slipped in and joined them, watching Puppeteer play around with Animan. With no one watching her, "Chat" snuck to the back, waving his baton to make more illusions, watching them dart into the shadows, waiting to act. She saw the little trompo go by, dusting the plants they hid, just to be sure they were ready to act when it was time.

She looked up when she saw movement, seeing Ladybug crouched over her on a beam, giving her a nod. With a nervous twist in her stomach, "Chat" turned and considered her targets.

Bubbler's wand, Princess Fragrance's gun, and Sparrow's dart. Those all had to be taken out. Once she makes that move, her illusion will fall away and they'll be turning on her. _She'll_ be the focus since Ladybug and Queen Bee would be hidden. They'll all be coming after her.

She felt sick by how scared she was.

Her with a thin flute that hardly did any damage when used like a staff. She was going to be on her own this fight as soon as she moved. The thought left her trembling, feeling overwhelmed as it came down to her.

She didn't want to do this. She couldn't do this. She couldn—

Ladybug landed down in front of her, threw her yo-yo out and lassoed Bubbler's wand, reeling it back and breaking it over her thigh.

All the puppets jerked, wide-eyed as they saw her and she dove at them, her yo-yo a pink angry blur. Behind her, the hidden plants sprouted to life, wrapping around Rogercop and Animan, pulling them out of the fight, leaving Ladybug to tangle with Sparrow.

Princess Fragrance was knocked out as trompo came zipping out, piercing through the tube to the gun, leaving her weaponless.

But as the fight went on, "Chat" still didn't move, frozen up. Not till Queen Bee landed beside her and gave her a shove, snapping, "Move!"

The illusion broke away and Volpina raced in, her ears set back on her head, nervous to join. Queen Bee, in turn, ran into a closet, closing the door behind her just in time to catch Pollen as the transformation fell away. With her dark eyes, Pollen gazed up at Chloe, looking tired.

She murmured, "That's the reason why bees should be careful about stinging… wears them out."

Chloe winced, looking away. "I… sorry. I just—"

"You did well."

Chloe gave a start, seeing Pollen smile softly at her. "Bees sting to protect their hive, while wasps sting to hurt or out of rage. Better to sting protecting than to sting just to hurt. You did good, Chloe."

Chloe trembled a little as she slid down, leaning on the door as she gave a breath. She did good, she helped, she protected. It wasn't a hopeless case for her after all.

When the ladybugs rushed by, telling her that they won, Chloe got up, letting Pollen rest in her pocket and slipped out. Her eyes immediately landed on Ali, rising up, looking like he was in a slight daze, rubbing his head. His gaze settled on her and she nodded her head away, walking off into a secluded hall. Ali followed behind, looking apologetic and sore.

"You had the bee," Chloe murmured once they were alone.

"I did, I'm sorry," he murmured, leaning on the wall, ready for the fog in his mind to clear. "It was originally given to me, but… I thought you could've used Pollen's help more."

He glanced at her, admitting, "I did take it back. I was going to tell you but…"

Chloe nodded, reaching up to remove the miraculous from her hair, only to stop when Ali set a hand on her arm. With a small smile, he told her, "You saved the day, you did it. You did well."

Ali wasn't sure of his choice, wasn't sure of his decision. Pollen had warned him that sometimes the good intentions weren't always the best ones. But, he couldn't unsee how the bee could help Chloe. She'd be helping people, she'd find friends in her comrades and guidance from Pollen. As much as he would love to join them…

He still thought she needed it more than him, to grow and help her in life. Ali glanced to Pollen, just to see what she thought. He received a neutral frown, neither encouraging or discouraging.

Ali looked to Chloe, taking in her watery smile. He decided it was the best choice then.

* * *

As Ladybug used Miraculous Ladybug, Volpina hurried away, ready to go home and get the day over with. She ignored how Ladybug glanced back at her, just set to rush away. She didn't stop till she got onto her balcony, only then did she let her transformation fall away. She ignored Trixx as the fox gazed down at her, walking by and dropping onto her couch.

"What's the matter?" Trixx wondered. "You did good today."

Lila didn't answer, glaring at the back of the couch.

Trixx sat on the back of the couch, leaning down to reassure, "Hey, it's ok. Things can be a little scary sometimes, but it takes real courage to act—"

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," Lila said, turning to glare up at the kwami. Trixx tilted her head, tail swishing behind her. "I'm supposed to be the hero, I'm supposed to wow everyone and be admired and…" But she wasn't. She choked. _Twice_.

Embarrassment, humiliation, frustration, and anger burned in her. And upsetness that made her sick, that made her eyes sting at the ugly feeling. Everything seemed to be going against her. The others all found out, she couldn't take the pressure, she was easily outshined and kept choking—

"Lila."

She glanced up, seeing Trixx gaze down at her. "Fear is nothing to be ashamed of. There is no true glory like facing your fears."

"Fear is everything to be ashamed of, real heroes aren't scared."

Before Trixx can respond, Lila got up and stomped away, muttering bits about Queen Bee and Ladybug showing her up, making her cowardice even worse. The kwami's ears went back as she released a soft sigh. Seemed like that no matter what, she couldn't get through to Lila.

It left the little kwami weary.

As Trixx floated after Lila, still up to try and talk to her, another found herself nervous as she walked through Paris, aware of the little kwami leaning on her neck.

Marinette had hurried out after cleansing Puppeteer and returning Manon to Nadja, rushing away as she asked questions, her earrings going off in warning. And again, off she was, with the earrings in her hold again, Tikki set on her neck, tired yet content.

She stopped when she saw Alya waiting in a nearby park, eyes to the ground, hands in her lap. Marinette came by, sitting down beside her, taking out the earrings and letting the dark jewels in her palm.

"So," Alya started, the first to break the silence between them. She glanced to Marinette, taking in Tikki sitting on her shoulder. "You were Ladybug."

"I was. I gave you the earrings," Marinette said.

Alya broke into a trembling chuckle. "It was always you."

"Yes, it was, I was… I'm so sorry. It's become a bigger mess than I thought it was, that things were better than I thought and now…" Marinette sagged, sighing. She admitted, "You were so brave and heroic and bold. When I failed I, I thought you could do it better. That I couldn't and…" Marinette turned to her, her hands open for the earrings to be taken. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I liked to think, persisted to think that things were working out and… it wasn't the best choice, was it?"

Alya peered at her, taking in how small Marinette looked, then to the dark earrings in her hand. She reached out and closed up her hand, letting Marinette keep them. "It really didn't work out," Alya agreed. "That wonder and fun of being a hero quickly faded away to a chore that took over my life more than I anticipated. I got really isolated, didn't I?"

"I'm so sorry," Marinette repeated.

Alya gave Marinette's hand a squeeze. "You didn't know," she said, "and… we all could've been better." She glanced at Tikki, seeing the kwami nod in agreement, another whisper of an apology coming from her.

Alya stood, hands on her hips, her shoulders sagging. She felt both light and tired. She couldn't say if she felt happy or sad. She took a deep, shaky breath and turned to Marinette. Alya said, "Be Ladybug. I… Coccinelle is done."

Marinette stood. "Alya—"

"I'm… miraculous done. I, I should work on my civilian life more. Make some more friends so my parents stop worrying." Alya chuckled, wiping a strand of hair behind her ear. At Marinette unsteady look, Alya reassured, "I am glad I got the chance to be a hero, even though it didn't work out. I, thank you for giving me that chance."

Marinette moved to give her a hug, only to falter, unsure if she should push boundaries. Alya moved instead in, wrapping Marinette up in a hug. Marinette returned it tightly, nestling her face into her hair.

Marinette murmured, "I'm sorry it didn't work out, I really am."

Alya took another breath, this time pressing her face into Marinette's neck, feeling the corner of her eyes sting, feeling a wetness slide down her cheek.

It was done. Her time as Coccinelle was done.

As Alya breathed shakily, warm tears sliding down her cheeks; Marinette held tight, her own lip trembling as she pressed back.

Tikki wiggled between them, patting them both while she leaned on Alya, wishing she had done better instead of being so against her.

For a moment, all three stood, just letting the emotions swirl and settle around them, letting the reality settle upon them.

Coccinelle was done, and Ladybug was back again.

* * *

 **For those that want to see my take on LB's new design, you can see it on my tumblr page, should pop up when you search Lucky Fox Paradox.**


	22. Snippets

**Sorry, this chapter's kind of eh, was at a loss on what to really do with it. For now just little moments and dabble into characters.**  
 **Thank you for betaing this, artisticFlutter! I would recommend giving some of her work a read.**

 **Also, as a heads up, I've removed the jing in Marinette's fox hero name, so now it's just Huli. A few have messaged and alerted me that huli jing is a slur and negative, but have been reassured that Huli is fine by itself.**

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out.

In. Out.

It was ok, it was going to be ok, Ali couldn't worry or fret and just, go right in and face Master Fu. Who was going to be mad… Ali ran a hand through his hair, feeling his hair curl bounce under his hand. He stared at the door, nervous and unsettled and feeling queasy.

He had felt that it was right to go and inform Fu of what he's done, and to (dreadingly) face up to the consequences of his actions.

That is, if he could work up the nerve…

With a whine, Ali started to pace back and forth in front of Fu's shop that early morning, trying to get himself motivated, to get in there.

The longer he waited the worse it would get and—

"Prince Ali."

Ali froze, slowly turning to see Wayzz floating before the door, staring down at him with sharp eyes. Immediately, Ali felt sick with guilt and shame under the kwami's stare. He turned his gaze down, clasping his hands and letting his shoulders sag.

"Would you like to come inside?" Wayzz asked, his voice soft despite the firm stare.

Ali nodded, finding himself unable to speak, the words stuck in his throat and his tongue feeling clumsy. He followed Wayzz inside, freezing to see Fu awaiting him, two steaming cups of tea set on the table. Eyes to the floor, Ali came and sat down before Fu, setting his hands on his lap.

"Good morning, Ali," Fu greeted.

Ali nodded, still finding himself unable to speak.

Fu gave a soft sigh and brought his cup to his lips for a sip.

"I'm sorry," Ali blurted out.

Fu lowered his cup, gazing at Ali with a neutral stare. The lack of anger unsettled Ali, making him bite his lip, feeling worse.

"I am disappointed," Fu murmured, watching Ali close his eyes and bow his head. "I gave you the bee miraculous to make use of, not to give away."

"I know, I'm sorry, and, Pollen has said the same. But Ch— she needs it more, and Marinette…" Ali trailed, sagging where he sat aware that he was making excuses.

"That is very kind of you, Ali," Fu said. "But that is something you shouldn't have done. Not all good intentions are the best actions. Miraculouses are carefully considered when given out, given to those that have traits to match them. Not only do miraculouses strengthen those traits, but the desired holder brings out the miraculouses full potential and it helps secure that their task is done efficiently."

Fu closed his eyes, humming softly. "The one you gave the bee too, she is a child in need of guidance, of help, I do agree. But she's full of anger and hurt. That isn't the best place to be when owning a miraculous."

"She won't misuse it," Ali reassured.

Fu nodded. "If you are sure, I'll have trust in your judgment."

Ali smiled a little. He glanced at the phonograph. Aware of his stare, Fu said, "I'm sorry, Ali, but I won't be giving you another miraculous."

Ali snapped his gaze to Fu, hurt and alarmed.

Wayzz cut in, setting his paws on his hips. "We gave you the bee and you gave it away."

"But Marinette—" Ali quickly cut himself off, feeling ashamed of what he was about to argue. "I understand," he murmured, "I'm sorry…"

"Marinette had given up the ladybug," Fu said. "I wish she hadn't, I truly do. But her reasons for giving up the miraculous aren't the same as yours, and, she didn't receive the fox immediately after she gave up the earrings."

"Her doubt and shame of her mistake overwhelmed her, and it leads her to believe that there was another more fit for the miraculous' purpose. She gave it away not because she thought Coccinelle needed the guidance, but because she thought she could do the job better. Actually, with that I had no intention of giving her a miraculous again, not till she started to show more capability, show that she wanted to be involved, wanted to help. All that held her back was her own self-doubt."

"And Trixx helped her get past that," Ali murmured.

Fu nodded. "With Trixx easy nature and support, Marinette found her confidence. And now she where I had hoped she would be, the Ladybug we need is now back. And I had intended for a nurturing bee to be at her side."

But he had given it away. Even when Pollen had protested, Ali had given it away, overwhelmed by the look Chloe had given, to see her so at a loss. With a soft sigh, Ali murmured, "There is more than one way to help guide someone than through a miraculous."

Fu nodded, his gaze softening. "Chin up, Ali," he told him. "A kind heart is precious, golden, a true treasure. But, it can be taken advantage of, and sometimes, you need to care more for yourself than another. If you keep giving, Ali, what will you have left for yourself? Kindness is one of the greatest virtues in the world, but it can also be one of the most tragic if you aren't careful."

Ali nodded, "I understand. What should do now, Master Fu?"

"That is up to you, my boy."

Ali nodded, unsure. Live with his actions, or change them. Reclaim the bee from Chloe, or let her keep it. Bowing to him, Ali murmured, "Thank you for your time, Master Fu."

"Thank you for coming by, Ali," Fu said. "I'm sure it was very nerve-wracking to do so. It is very brave of you."

With a jerk of his head, Ali rose and headed for the door. He stopped, his hand on the knob. He wondered, "Did I mess up that badly?"

"It is hard to say," Wayzz sighed, settling on Ali's shoulder. "From what we've seen, you've given the bee to what looks like a real wild card. Even with good intentions…"

"It's not always best," Ali repeated.

He felt Wayzz pat his shoulder reassuringly. "We'll just have to see how it all works out. Even if the idea does make me nervous." Wayzz floated up, peering at Ali. "It's a complicated situation," he said, "and there's never an easy answer. Maybe it is for the best, maybe it wasn't a good choice. The issue here isn't that you were kind and helping out your friend, Ali, the issue is that another miraculous is in unknown hands and, we don't know how this will come out. She could be more of a wasp than a bee. And the fox we're still unsure. It would have been a big reassurance to us if you had the bee."

"I understand," Ali murmured.

"I would prefer you reclaiming the bee," Wayzz admitted. "But, I do not know the situation, I do not know her, and I'm willing to have faith in your judgment. I do not you would give a miraculous away to a misuser. But, we are still unsure."

Ali nodded, opened the door, and slipped outside, aware of Wayzz's stare after him.

This visit gave him much to consider.

* * *

Ali stared at the rosy ceiling, his eyes gliding over the golden vines and leaves that framed it, his thoughts wandering, considering the visit, Fu and Wayzz's words. He thought of Chloe's warm, relieved smile when he left the bee with her, her blue gleaming, looking accomplished, proud and hopeful. That things were going to get better for her, that she could do that.

What right did Ali have to take that away? To take away that hope, when she's been feeling in the low for so long now…

He blinked when Pollen drifted before him, her dark eyes set on him. With a small smile, the little kwami wondered, "Are you doing ok, Honey?"

Ali smiled back, sitting up and offering his hand to the kwami. "I am, I just… I went to see Fu today."

"How did it go?" Pollen asked. "Was Wayzz hard on you?"

"A little."

Pollen hummed, shaking her head. "He's a softie in a hard shell, but sometimes he can be rather harsh."

"So, you can say that has a bit of a… sting, to him?"

Pollen broke into giggles, wiggling where she sat in Ali's hand. Ali smiled, leaning on the couch. Pollen settled down, gazing at Ali with considering eyes. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Confused, torn, unsure," Ali listed off. "Wayzz wants me to reclaim the bee miraculous and be the bee hero, but Chloe had looked so hopeful and delighted, and, Fu isn't going to give me another miraculous and I… I don't know."

Pollen hummed. "Well, I don't blame them for not giving you one. They're a bit nervous to the idea. There's a fox running around that they're unsure of and they don't know Chloe or her situation. And you gave away a miraculous that the Master had intended for you to keep."

"I know."

Pollen patted his hand. "It'll be ok, for situations like these, nothing is ever truly certain. Sometimes you can only do what you think is best and hope for the best. I do think you should've kept me, but, perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps this is best for Chloe, or perhaps not."

"Do you honestly think it isn't?" Ali asked.

Pollen sighed, leaning back on the couch with Ali, frowning. "To _bee_ honest, I would prefer that you were the bee miraculous holder. You are kind, as sweet as honey, loyal, welcoming; you would make a solid bee, Ali. Chloe, she does help, but it's hard to help when she turns it away when she's upset and doesn't quite know how to handle it or what to do about it. Perhaps I can help, perhaps someone else would be better. Chloe is a more unpredictable option."

"So this was all mistake."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Pollen said. "You saw her potential and it is there. She was the first to want to help you, to save you. She helped with Puppeteer, did not cower at all and didn't recklessly sting. A bit rough, but not hopeless. As I said, it's a complicated situation. It's hard to say what is the right answer or action. Logically, on the surface of the situation, you should've kept the bee. But, you are also giving Chloe an opportunity that could be just what she needs."

Ali stared down at his lap, frowning.

"I know it's an answer that doesn't really help you, but, it is one of those things that its hard to say what the answer is, hard to say what is right."

"Master Fu said that it was up to me," Ali mumbled.

"And it is," Pollen said. "You were given the bee, and you gave it away."

Ali glanced to Pollen, unsure. "If Chloe kept the bee, would that mean I'd never get a miraculous?"

"Oh, Honey," Pollen cooed, reaching out and wiping his hair curl. "I don't know about never. One mistake doesn't make you, it's what you do about that mistake, to improve upon that. Don't let this weigh down, if Marinette had, she wouldn't be the hero that she is today. If you think this means that you don't deserve a miraculous, I can reassure you that you are wrong."

Ali nodded, offering her a small smile. "Thank you, Pollen."

"Anytime, Honey. I'm always here if you need to talk." Pollen floated up, smiling. "Speaking of talking looks like someone wants to see you." Before Ali could ask, Pollen darted away disappearing from sight.

He rose up, peeking over his couch, gasping when he saw Ladybug at his balcony, waving at him. With an excited noise, Ali fell off the couch and hurried over, just as Ladybug slipped into the room, her smiling growing at Ali's excited awe, his hands set his cheeks.

"You got a new look!"

"I did!" she said, moving her hands around, smiling as she took in the new suit design. "I didn't even realize it at first, not till I saw when I transformed to come over here."

"It looks amazing!"

"Yes! I like it too!" She laughed, smiling down at the red and black covering her arms. "I'm Ladybug again, Ali, I'm actually Ladybug again."

His smile fell, tilting his head slightly. "How did Coccinelle take it?"

Ladybug faltered. "She took it… well? She was sad and relieved and…" Ladybug sighed, crossing her arms. "She doesn't want to be a miraculous hero anymore."

Ali set a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, if she's a real hero, she won't be down for too long."

Ladybug smiled and her transformation fell away, Tikki floated up with a small smile as she turned to Ali. "Hello, Prince Ali," she greeted.

"You're Tikki!" Ali declared, offering his palms to her. "It's nice to see you again, in better health."

"Oh most definitely," the kwami agreed, settling in his palms. "Being sick is no fun."

"No fun at all!" Ali agreed.

Tikki blinked when she saw a flash of yellow, and she chirped out, "I'm going to explore!" She darted away before either human could speak. With her gone, Ali turned to Marinette, wondering aloud.

"So, how's it going?"

"It's going well so far," Marinette reassured. "May take a little more time, but, we're clicking pretty well with each other..."

Tikki barely made it out of sight before she was tackled in a tight hug, giggling in delight as she returned Pollen's embrace. "Hey, Polly, it's been a while."

Pollen gave her a squeeze before she withdrew, beaming. "It certainly has."

"Are you here because of Trixx? And you're with Ali? That's wonderful, the few times I've seen him, he seems like a real honey bee, this will be…" Tikki trailed at Pollen small smile, her antennas drooping a little. "You're not with Ali, are you?"

"He's given me away."

Tikki closed her eyes and dragged her paws over her cheeks, sighing. "Why are miraculouses going around so easily?" she wondered.

"I don't know," Pollen chuckled tiredly. "Makes things quite interesting."

Tikki gave a sigh, leaning forward and resting her head on Pollen's. With a warm smile, Pollen nuzzled back, the two kwamis lingering quietly as they enjoyed their reunions.

* * *

When Pollen drifted back into Chloe's room, she found the girl lounging on her lounge chair, staring out. Pollen settled on the armrest, looking out to Paris with Chloe. Chloe spared her a glance, taking in her honey-sweet smile. Chloe slowly reached over, running her finger over Pollen's head.

With a furrowed brow, Chloe murmured, "Your head is fuzzy."

Pollen chuckled, "Bees are fuzzy."

With a sigh, Chloe leaned on her hand, closing her eyes and taking a moment to feel the breeze brushing against her cheeks. Pollen darted away, hovering near the plants set on Chloe's balcony.

Chloe announced, "So Jagged Stone is hosting a concert."

Pollen glanced at her. She didn't know Jagged Stone but she can presume he's popular. "Are you going to invite your friends?"

Chloe pursed her lips, resisting the urge to laugh and ask what friends was Pollen talking about. But she stopped and really considered Pollen's words. Looking to the bee, Chloe murmured, "That's not a bad idea."

Pollen smiled. "Well, of course, I'm the one who had it."

With a slight roll of her eyes, Chloe pulled out her cell, scrolling through her contacts, looking over all the names she had on her phone, considering each and every one of them. She lingered on _Sabrina_ , considering this.

Yes, Chloe agreed, that seemed like a good idea.

And her Papa was looking to appeal to the public, after all, you got more flies with honey. And an act of kindness can help her situation get better too.

It is like killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

As Chloe was making arrangements, Marinette was flying home. She raced over the roofs, laughing as she went, jumping high and spinning and just letting the yo-yo carry her around, flying fast through the air, getting used to the feeling of it. Not being Huli for a while, it was easier to get into the swing of it. To be Ladybug, to truly embrace the spots.

She landed gracefully on the roof, setting her hands on her hips, looking to the bright Paris, watching the bustle in the streets. She caught sight of something dark out of the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see the tip of a brown cloak ducking behind a chimney.

With a curious smile, she called out, "Hey!"

There was no answer. Not even a flicker of movement. Ladybug drew near, hopping onto the chimney and looking down at the red goggles of Sparrow, staring up at her.

She waved, repeating, "Hey."

Sparrow stared up at her, not moving an inch.

She joked, "Do you think if you don't move I won't see you?"

He still didn't move.

She sighed, dropping down and seating herself beside him. "Thanks for your help yesterday," she said. "We needed it."

"...Welcome."

"So, how long have you been in Paris?"

"A while."

"How long's a while?"

"...A few weeks."

Ladybug hummed, brows furrowing as she considered the brown and white hero before her. "Not very talkative, are you?"

"No."

"Ok," she sighed, standing up, getting a sense that he wasn't in the mood for this. She met Sparrow's stare carefully as to not catch the reflective glare coming off his goggles. "Thanks for the help yesterday, Sparrow. Hope I'll see you again."

Sparrow gave a small nod, watching her turn and race away. Ladybug paused for a moment, seeing that he was gone. She frowned thoughtfully. While Ladybug deemed Sparrow to be a friend from his help, he was definitely very... curious. And secretive. He seemed to have come out of nowhere. She thinks he's someone to trust. It feels like it. She shook her head, unsure of what to think.

Returning home, she dropped the transformation, voicing aloud as she bounced on her bed, "Do you think Fu sent out Sparrow?" Queen Bee, Marinette was positive that Fu had a play in, but Sparrow, it was a possibility. She would've thought it'd be just one but it could be two. But as Tikki floated before Marinette, the girl frowned, very curious now.

"No, he wouldn't know about Sparrow," Tikki said, shaking her head as Tikki settled on Marinette's knee. "Sparrow's… a rarity. Rare enough that Guardians wouldn't even know about him."

Marinette's brow furrowed. "Should we be worried then?"

Tikki smiled, shaking her head. "Oh no, he's a friend. He wouldn't do anything to go against us, with what he has."

"What does he—"

 _"Marinette! Someone's here to see you!"_

Marinette and Tikki both paused, leaning forward to stare down at the trapdoor. With an exchanging look, Marinette slipped down, wondering who it was. While she went down to see, Tikki darted to the round window, looking past her reflection to Paris, a slight smile on her lips.

Sparrow truly was a welcomed surprise.

* * *

Adrien frowned as he stared out the window, watching the brown and white vigilante running along the Parisian roofs. Now that he was fully revealed, he was far bolder now. Actually running around in daylight.

Maybe he was part of the team now? Maybe Chat Noir could drop by and properly welcome? Or should he still be cautious? Cause, who was there to trust?

His eyes narrowed, thinking to the reveal of _Volpina_. How long has she been pretending to be Huli? Where was Huli? Was she ok? Adrien glared out, a tension filling him. If she had done anything—

From his bag, Plagg watched the roll of emotions cover Adrien's expression, frowning slightly. Before his thoughts turned too dark, Plagg acted. Hopping onto Adrien's knee, Plagg let out a loud yawn and stretched back, his tail curling with his arc. Adrien smiled at the cute display, till Plagg started to knead, _with his claws_.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Adrien protested, nudging Plagg off and rubbing his knee to soothe the sting. Plagg floated before him, crossing his arms and giving him one of the most offended looks Adrien's ever seen on the kwami.

"Why did you do that?" Adrien wondered, skeptical at the look. He was the victim. He had claws sunken into his knee.

"You grumble that I don't give you enough affection. I give you affection and this is how you respond?" Plagg huffed, waving at him.

"You dug your claws into me!" Adrien said, waving to his poor knee.

"Yeah, cats do that sometimes when they knead."

"No, they don't, cats knead when they're happy and it's adorable and cute and that was pain."

"Adrien, I'm the _cat_ kwami, I know cats. I've actually been around since Mesopotamia. Sinking claws into you is a form of affection in cats."

"No way. In all the cat videos—"

"Cat videos, Adrien," Plagg stressed. "I really think you're far more in love with the idea of cats, Adrien, than what they truly are. You're more of a…" Plagg paused, eyes widening in surprise of this realization.

"Plagg?" Adrien prompted.

"You're more of a _dog_ person!" Plagg exclaimed. "No wonder we don't always get along!"

Adrien gave Plagg a flat stare. "I love cats, Plagg—"

"Doesn't change that you're truly a dog person. You can be both, but you are definitely more of a dog."

"How am I—"

"You're in constant need of attention and affection. Take your girlfriend, most of the time you're thinking about her."

"Well yeah, I love her."

"And unconditional love and devotion is a very strong dog trait. Cats love too, but usually, it's far more private and when we're in the mood. And you're so trusting, and friendly. And while you can be pretty clever, you thrive when given a direction. Face the facts, you're more dog than cat. It explains a lot." Plagg looked away, thoughtful.

Adrien leaned on his hand, brow raised. "So, does this mean that I should have the dog miraculous instead?"

"Perhaps. Luckily for you, you got me because Ladybug was needed and I'm the best partner to work with them." Plagg sighed. "It's both awesome and unfortunate."

"Why unfortunate?"

"Cause that means I have to work."

Adrien shook his head. "How did I end up with such a lazy kwami?"

"How did I end up with such an energetic kid?"

With a slight smile, Adrien reached out, scratching Plagg's chin. The kwami let out a small purr, tilting his head just so Adrien could get the right spot. Unfortunately, Adrien's finger when a little too low, brushing Plagg's stomach.

The kwami's reaction was spontaneous.

Teeth and claws sunk right into Adrien's finger.

"Ow! Plagg! Why?!"

* * *

In all her years of working and guiding humans, one thing Tikki loved was connecting through the wonder of creativity. Born out of the inspiration of creation, Tikki loved to see what humans could create, what they brought to life, what they could do, and how they could express themselves.

She never got tired of seeing it. And the rare times that she could join her holders in sharing and experiencing their art, their creativity; she felt alive, included, and delighted to share a form of creativity with them. As kwami of creation, she embraced and loved it, from the art to the science to the feelings and thoughts; she loved to see it all.

Sadly, dance and song were the only creative forms that Tikki could only join them in, but it still didn't stop her enjoyment of all forms of creativity.

Even now, sitting on Marinette's little bookcase, she watched, fascinated to see a new form of creativity: creating on a computer. She joined and mimicked Marinette as she worked, tilting her head about, or moving her body to the side or at an angle, considering the colors and lines that Marinette adjusted and inserted.

Tikki summed it up as pretty and shiny. It wasn't bad looking. The pink was a lovely shade.

But when Marinette slouched back with a groan, the girl grimaced at her creation.

"This is stupid," Marinette declared, "and I can't stand this music." She silenced the repetitive, lifeless song that Tikki was white noising, glaring at what she made. "Why would Jagged Stone want this?" Marinette wondered, gesturing to what she made angrily.

"I couldn't say," Tikki said. "I don't know Jagged Stone." She floated up, hovering before what Marinette made, considering it. "But, from what I can gather from this picture him, yeah, this wouldn't be his style." She darted down, moving the mouse and clicking to open a new window, and darted over the keys to bring up a picture of Jagged Stone. "Definitely a preference for cool colors. And a dark theme and style to him, nothing too dark, but a fondness is there." Turning to Marinette, Tikki agreed, "This pink really doesn't fit his style."

"I knoooow," Marinette groaned, slouching at her desk, staring at what she made sullenly. "But this is what was commissioned."

"You can try contacting Jagged Stone," Tikki suggested.

"I would, but that guy didn't give me a contact information. Just a time and to drop by the hotel."

Tikki frowned, turning back to the album cover. "Well, it's up to you," Tikki said. "This _is_ what you were commissioned. But it seems to go against Jagged Stone's style and does rub you wrong. You can do what you were asked too, or go with your gut."

Marinette's gut told her to delete this and start fresh. But, this was from Jagged Stone's manager, someone who represents Jagged and knew his interests best. And since he hired her service, she should consider what was asked.

With a loud groan, Marinette slouched at her desk, face set against the surface.

This being the very first commission where she didn't like what she was asked, she was at a loss on what do.

Heart going out to the girl, Tikki drew and patted her head, offering as much support as she could to the torn human.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea!" Adrien declared as he sat down in the lobby, beaming as he rubbed his hand, Chloe noting that he had little red dots on his skin. She decided to not ask, remembering that the few times they met up as kids, Adrien would eagerly scamper off to pet everything.

Dogs were welcoming and returned his pets with messy licks. Chloe shuddered at the memory of how much slobber Adrien would get covered in.

And cats. Cats had three options. They ran when Adrien came near, they allowed him to pet them, or they gave him a warning nip.

Between slobber and nippy cats, it just made Gabriel all the more resolute to not get a pet.

Not that it stopped Adrien from wanting one (especially a cat thanks to all those cat videos he watches), it seems he found himself a cat before coming here. Chloe slightly shook her head, exaggerated and fond.

"A concert would be fun for all the classmates," Adrien said. "I think it's a good way to smooth down those ruffled feathers."

Chloe nodded, glancing down at her purse, seeing Pollen peek out, giving her a reassuring smile and a wave. "You think it's enough for Sabrina to come back?" Chloe asked.

Adrien faltered, gently offering, "I think it'll take a bit more than an invitation to a concert."

Chloe huffed, slouching on the table, pouting as she leaned on her hand. "Why can't it be that easy?"

"Sorry, Chloe, but what you want isn't an easy fix," Adrien said. "It takes time. It takes effort. And definitely time."

Chloe let out a loud groan, slouching the table, staring out at the lobby.

"It'll be ok," Adrien soothed, patting her head.

"If it was ok I could solve this with money," Chloe grumbled.

Before Adrien could answer, Marinette popped into the lobby, clutching something pink in her hand, and raced to the elevator, looking unsure. She was gone before Adrien could even call out to her.

"She didn't even notice me," Adrien murmured, slouching in his seat, bummed.

Chloe reached out, patting his wrist. "There, there," she said.

In the elevator, Marinette frowned over the pink album cover in her hand, still not liking it. Not for Jagged Stone. On her shoulder, Tikki sat, tilting her head as she looked over the design with her, considering this.

For precautions, Marinette decided to follow her given instructions. But she still couldn't push back the feeling of distaste for this design for Jagged Stone's album. Being unsure of this. She was half tempted to head back home and do something else.

"This will be the moment of truth," Tikki said, catching onto Marinette's thoughts. "Whether Jagged Stone wants this or not."

"My gut's telling me not," Marinette murmured.

Tikki smiled as the doors slid open. "Then it's time to test your gut."

Marinette agreed, heading for Jagged Stone's room, ready to face his judgment, to see if this really was what he wanted.

Below, Chloe stared, brows raised high.

"Adrien, this is ridiculous," she said.

"No, it's not, I'm just making sure I'm not missed this time."

"You are going to weird our guests out."

"They're going to be greeted by the face of Adrien Agreste, they're going to love it."

Chloe rolled her eyes as Adrien stood before the elevator doors, his brows set in determination. He would not be missed this time. She would see him and potentially go on a lunch date with him. It's been a while since they've had a one on one. They were due to have one.

Only, Adrien didn't factor in that a determined Marinette was a fast Marinette, set to be on the move, to see a task done.

As soon as those doors opened to reveal his girlfriend, Adrien just had time to smile before she charged, ramming right into him with so much fore, they both went toppling to the ground.

From where she sat, Chloe looked on, unimpressed.

Marinette sat, blinking in surprise as she gazed down, taking in who she was sitting.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Adrien! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Well, I did, but it registered too late."

Adrien laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he sat up, keeping her secured in his lap. "What's got you off in a rush?"

"A commission," she answered.

"Well, if you have time, maybe we can go to lunch? It's been awhile since we've hung out."

"I'm sorry, it's due today," Marinette said, getting out of Adrien's lap. "How about our lunch back at school?"

Adrien gave a sad nod. "Ok."

Marinette hurried off, leaving the sad boy sitting on the ground.

Chloe let him sit there for a minute before she prompted, "Adrien, get off the floor."

Adrien gave a small nod and was just getting up when the elevator doors opened again, and he got hit by a blast of hot air.

Adrien froze, hearing Chloe suck in a breath. He looked up, seeing a dragon staring down at him. Oh shit, was all he could think as he dove out of the wall, rolling over the floor as the dragon roared out, green flames blasting out of its mouth

"Rock oooooon!" some crazy looking called out, strumming his guitar as he cackled in delight, following his growling dragon outside.

"Chloe! Get out- oh, she's already gone." Shaking his head, Adrien ran for a more hidden spot, transforming into Chat Noir. He hurried outside, seeing the dragon flying around while the akuma strung his guitar, firing off at civilians.

Chat stood, torn between focusing on the dragon or the akuma. He decided the dragon, so long as the akuma was just making people, animals, and objects headbang, they were good. There were worse things than headbanging. Like a fire-breathing dragon.

That was for sure more concerning.

Chat ran after the dragon flying above, trying to think of a way to take it down. Or how to get up to it. It wasn't interested in coming down at all.

"Chat Noir!"

He turned, seeing Queen Bee running towards him, her trompo gleaming in her hand. "Give me a boost!"

"As you wish, Your Highness!" Chat called, extending his baton.

Queen jumped at him and he sent her off, watching her throw her trompo to the dragon. It wrapped around the dragon's leg, jerking it down as Queen Bee descended. With a snarl, the dragon turned, diving down at Queen. Her eyes widened in alarm as that dragon came at her with an open maw, only for Chat to come out of nowhere, slamming his staff against the dragon and sending it away.

Chat turned to Queen, grinning. "Relieved that the knight has arrived, Quee— ow!" Chat yelped as Queen punched his arm.

"Don't take so long next time!" Queen snapped.

"That really _stings_ ," Chat declared.

Before Queen could snap, there was a familiar shout from above. "Chat! Queen Bee!" They turned, Chat sucking in a breath to see _Ladybug_ coming down, joining them, with a whole new look to her.

"Ladybug," Chat breathed.

"No time," Ladybug said, coming near. "That akuma has a target, we need to act now." No sooner had she finished that the dragon rose up and flew off, heading after the akuma. The three followed, set to grab and stop this akuma before he reached his target. When Volpina joined in, racing alongside them, she faltered at the cold, furious stare that Chat gave her, a small fear going through her as his ears went down on his head and his pupils thinned.

Discouraged, the fox kept a distance through the whole fight and was the first to leave as soon as it over.

Far from the battle, Alya stood out on her balcony, watching the dragon fly about the Eiffel Tower, twisting and jerking in the air. She could barely see the bit of red on its back, see the colors of orange and yellow jumping up the Eiffel Tower, bright against the dark sky.

She didn't go back inside till she saw the swirling pink fill the sky.

* * *

"You should talk with them," Trixx advised, staring down at Lila as she laid on the couch, hugging herself tightly. "They can be very reasonable, Lila."

"Tell them what, that the fox kwami gave me the miraculous?" Lila snapped.

"Ladybug would believe you," Trixx said. "She knows I was never meant to stay. I was to help her become Ladybug again. Someone else is needed to be the fox."

"But _I'm_ not the one they want."

"No, it's not that. You deceived them. Pretending to be their good friend, using Huli's identity. No one would react well to that sort of deception. In general, most don't respond well to deception."

Lila rose up, wanting to get away from Trixx, just to wallow and sink into her anger and frustration. The kwami peered after her a moment before she followed.

"If it's Chat Noir that you're so worried about, at least talk to Ladybug. She is the leader, she can help ease this tension and work past it. It'd be better for everyone in the long run—"

"I'm getting really tired of hearing how much praise you have for Ladybug."

Trixx was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like Ladybug was better. You are very clever and crafty, but you have a mindset and focus on you."

Lila turned back to her, crossing her arms. "It should be. It should all be about me." Attention was amazing. It was nice to have, to have people listen to her every word, for them to look upon her in wonder and awe, the praise and the congratulations for her good work.

Attention was a love, it filled her life and kept Lila going.

If parents and peers didn't give her the attention and respect she wanted, then she would obtain it from the people she met when she moved.

They were people who ate up her presence like children eating candy. They loved to hear what she said. What she said _mattered_ them.

Being disregarded, humiliated, having cold eyes look upon her… Lila hated it. There was no easy way to get back above, back in that optimistic, aweing light. Lila didn't know what she can do about it. All she knew for sure was that she was frustrated, angry, and scared.

It was three against one. They were all against her. All looking down at her and Lila had no escape.

She was supposed to be above them. She was supposed to look down on them. She was not supposed to be in this position—

"Lila. Breathe."

Lila blinked, seeing Trixx float in front her, her smile small, ears folded back slightly, brows furrowed. "It's going to be ok," she said.

Before Lila could reply, her phone beeped, signaling a text message. Lila picked it up, tightening her grip as she saw the two messages sent to her.

A group text that read, _'Everyone's invited to come see Jagged Stone's newest concert with me'._

 _'Even you too,'_ the second read, sent only to her. A mockery.

Lila closed off her cell and stormed away.

This time, Trixx didn't pursue.

* * *

Houte Roi stood on top of the Agreste mansion, breathing in as he felt the wind blow at him being, tickling his cheek and pulling at his hair. He listened to the wind, drowning out the bustle of Paris, settling into the air of the night.

Houte opened his eyes, looking out and upon the glowing city, watching it shimmer and blink. He crouched down, letting glowing blue wings spread out of his back, stretching out with a shimmer. He jumped forward, letting his wings carry himself forward, flapping slowly as he glided through the air.

For a moment, he enjoyed this. It was only him in this starry world, flying over the shining sea of lights. He flew up, embracing the sense of freedom the miraculous gave him, the solitude and the peace. The strength it gave him, the tranquility; for a mere moment, the grief didn't weigh him down. He was flying above it.

Houte settled on top of the Eiffel Tower, holding onto a metal bar, he murmured, "Fan closed." In a rush of blue, Duusu sprouted out with a flashy twirl. She turned to Gabriel, her pink eyes bright, a soft giggle coming from her. She perched on his shoulder, beaming as she turned her gaze to Paris.

"I'll never get tired of the view," Duusu declared, nestling up against Gabriel's neck.

"It's a nice view," he agreed, offering the kwami an apple slice, his lips curling up at her excited chirp. Duusu nibbled on the slice, leaning on Gabriel neck with a happy hum. Gabriel gazed outwards, taking in the cityscape of Paris, feeling the soft tickle of Duusu's feathers on his skin.

It was a nice view, Gabriel agreed.


	23. Oh, Pigeon Feathers

One thing that should've been known for a long time was that visiting the bakery like this, it was bound to happen sometime. That he was bound to see _her_ again.

Felix liked to think that he was ready for it, that he could be; but as he stepped into the quiet bakery, slow for the moment, he froze when _her_ voice called out in greeting. He looked up, seeing _her_ back to him, standing on her tippy toes, trying to put a tray of fresh bread away on a shelf that was just a bit too high for her.

There was no Tom and Sabine in sight.

He should leave. Felix should leave while he had the chance, escape her notice, avoid this confrontation while he could.

But as Marinette started to sway, struggling to keep her balance, his feet moved on their own, he grabbed the tray, and put up on that shelf, sliding it into place.

The half-hearted jab left his lips before he could stop it.

"Why are you still short?"

Surprised, Marinette stumbled back, Felix instinctively catching her just as the heel of her foot knocked into his shin.

"Ow," Felix muttered, wincing at the blow. As Marinette looked up at him, brows furrowed, a dread settled on Felix.

He should've left.

He was more sure of that now, sitting at the kitchen counter, clutching his warm cup of tea. Marinette had already downed hers and was pouring more into her cup.

Swishing the green clear liquid, he weakly teased, "You became a teaholic, I see."

She snorted. "And you aren't one?"

He hummed his confirmation, downing his own drink and presented his now empty cup, letting Marinette pour more into it. With this family, it was hard not to get addicted to tea. Not when this family drank tea like water, owning two big teapots to use, and Felix spent most of his childhood here.

"So," Marinette started, "when did you get back here?"

"About two weeks," Felix murmured.

"How was your grandfather?"

"Bitter and grumpy… How have you been?"

"Well enough," Marinette answered. "So, you've been visiting my parents?"

Felix grimaced slightly, taking another sip of his tea. As the warm liquid slid down his throat, he murmured, "I have."

Marinette downed her drink, setting the cup down a little harder than desired.

Felix wondered, "Would you have rathered I came to see you first?"

"I would have rathered you not coming by at all."

Felix stared down at his cup, an uncomfortable weight settling on his chest, feeling upset, hurt, tired, and accepting. He closed his eyes, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Marinette didn't answer him, pouring herself another cup, her hands shaky.

"I can leave now if you want."

Marinette didn't answer.

Felix moved to get up, only to stop when Marinette whispered.

"Did you mean those? All of that?"

Felix's body just seemed to sag. "I…" he mumbled, "I didn't mean for that. I am sorry it went that way."

Marinette closed her eyes, clutching her teacup, taking in the warmth of the liquid it contained.

"Thank you for the tea, Marinette."

She listened to his footsteps till she didn't hear them anymore, sitting there, trying not to think, trying not to quell on the swirl of emotions racing through her.

There was a light touch on her wrist and a concerned whisper.

"Marinette?"

"I'm ok, Tikki," Marinette said. "I'll be ok."

* * *

Alya arrived to school early that next morning, leaning on her hand, her eyes closed, sitting in a light doze. She woke to her alarm and was able to lay in bed for a while, enjoy the warmth and comfort of it before she forced herself to get up and get ready for the day. With no Tikki to urge her up, Alya discovered she can take her mornings a bit slower. She can move at her own pace.

And that morning she spent laying in bed longer than she needed to, no urgency of any kind to get up and get going. She got up on her own and got ready on her own.

It was nice, she told herself.

It took a load off.

It was nice, or she told herself.

But it was also quiet. Eerily quiet as she left later than the rest of her family, leaving the apartment dark and empty, no murmur of words encouraging that the day will go well. Or they'll get through it.

It was quieter than Alya would have liked. Quieter than she wanted to acknowledge. And in that early morning, she was quick to go to Nino's side, just to find that companionship, to feel another's presence with her.

But as she came up to him with a big smile, she could only freeze as he turned to her with a concerned frown.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Her smile fell away, the reality came back. She wasn't a miraculous hero anymore. She didn't have Tikki with her anymore. She was just as much of a civilian as Nino was now.

Not answering him, she closed her eyes as she came near, her body sagging against the soft blue shirt, a slight tremble in her body. He arm came around her shoulder, fingers threading through her hair, curling around the rim of her shoulder.

"Alya?" Nino asked.

Alya took a shuddering breath, pressing her face harder against his chest. "She's gone," she blurted out. "She, she's actually gone. I, I'm not..."

His arm came around her, wrapping her up in a hug, his cheek coming to rest on her head.

"I saw," he mumbled, feeling her shiver in his hold. "You, ok? Did Ladybug—"

Alya shook her head, a tightness in her throat, an ache in her eyes, her tongue thick. "I, I gave them…" She closed her eyes, not caring that she messed up her glasses as she sagged against him.

With a slight frown, Nino whispered, "Do you want to skip today?"

Did she?

Skip out on a chance to see Marinette, to not see her with the earrings, knowing that she had Tikki? Was she ready to see them again? She wasn't sure. She didn't know if she could smile at Marinette if she came in.

She had given up the earrings willingly, took in the how natural Marinette was with them, how she lived up and embraced the role of Ladybug.

"The morning," Alya murmured. Not skip the whole day, just the morning, just to get herself ready, to give herself a little more time before she faced her again. Just, at least an hour late.

As Nino turned and pulled her along, Alya went with him, a slouch in her posture, a weariness to her. She wasn't ready, even after a day was spent avoiding this, she found she just wasn't ready.

Not yet.

Just a little more time. That's all she needed.

* * *

For a moment, Adrien debated sitting in the seat beside Marinette.

Alya had moved down to sit next to Nino, leaving the seat beside Marinette empty. An empty provided him with that chance to sit next to her, enjoy the whole school day with his girlfriend, just spend time with her. They hadn't in a while and were due to do so.

And Chloe would be fine now. Her mood has improved greatly, she seemed more grounded now. And she knows how much Adrien's been wanting to spend time with Marinette. She'd understand.

Yeah, he was going to sit next to Marinette! He'll be her seatmate henceforth!

But as he slipped into school, ready to drop in that empty seat, surprise her when she got there, he froze when he found that someone else was there.

It was the boy from the photoshoot, platinum blonde, pale, cold blue eyes that stared at Adrien neutrally before turning away in disinterest, focusing on unloading his things and getting ready for the day.

Adrien jumped when there was a shove behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Chloe behind him. "Move," she ordered.

Adrien went, dropping into his seat beside her, slouching. Chloe slid in beside him, huffing, "What now?"

"There's someone in the seat next to Marinette," he mumbled.

"So?"

"I wanted to sit there."

"Tell him to move. He won't know that's your seat."

"But I already sat down," Adrien sighed, making it evident that this was his seat and he should have no reason to move. Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head, letting it go to focus on getting ready herself. If Adrien wanted that seat badly enough, he can do something about it. Or suffer.

But there was a tense shift when Marinette came in, stilling at the doorway when her eyes locked on the pale boy that sat next to her. Adrien felt his hackles rise at the recognition in her eyes, the weary anger that crept into her expression.

The boy in her seat himself looked uncomfortable, a slight quirk in his lips. He turned his gaze to his desk, no longer looking at her.

Marinette stood still, not moving till Bustier came in, urging her to her desk.

"Ok, we're going to do presentations today, see what we can cover… and Alya and Nino are not here. Ok. So, I'll be revealing a designing contest to the class, those that want to join can join. Marinette, Adrien, if you would, make sure Alya and Nino get their work. And today we will be covering..."

As Bustier talked on, she remained oblivious to the tension in the room, missing out all of it was coming from the two that sat next to each other. Only Adrien seemed to be aware of it. Tensely aware of it.

* * *

As soon as the release bell rung, Marinette was out her seat an out of the classroom, ignoring the eyes that followed her. All she could focus on was being on the move, getting away from. He wasn't supposed to be here. Why was he here?

From the purse, Tikki didn't wait to check if they were alone. She popped the purse open, looking at Marinette in alarm.

"Are you ok?" she asked, zipping up to float before Marinette. "Hey now, deep breaths."

Marinette stopped, leaning on the wall, breathing in and out, a tremor running through her body. Tikki drew near, setting her paws on Marinette's hands, brows furrowed as she gazed up at Marinette.

"Just a minute," Marinette murmured, rubbing her eyes. "He's not supposed to be here. He's not supposed to be here at all."

Tikki's antennas curled back. "What happened, Marinette?"

Marinette moved to open her mouth, to respond, only to pause as Tikki dove back into the purse. No sooner had she done so that Marinette heard the pound of feet behind her, turning to see Adrien come up beside her, gazing down at her, setting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked immediately.

She went to him, leaning on him and wrapping her arms around his middle. Adrien wrapped her up in a hug, nuzzling the top of her head, struggling to resist the urge to purr. For he just held her, letting her sort herself out, calm down.

When her breathing evened out, she whispered, "That was Felix. He's here, in this school."

Adrien tightened his grip on her. "What did he do?"

Marinette shook her head, not ready to answer.

"Do you want me to get him out of that seat?" he wondered.

Marinette opened her eyes, eyeing the dark threads that made up Adrien's shirt, her eyes going along the colorful stripes that went around his shirt. Did she want him to? Would Felix move? She closed her eyes and pressed harder against him.

She didn't answer him, leaving Adrien unsure of what she wanted.

Behind them, Felix stood at the end of the hall, his expression blank. He closed his eyes and headed off to his next class. For the rest of the morning, he made an effort to sit as far from her as possible.

* * *

"It's weird not having Tikki around," Nino commented as he and Alya walked side by side, moving along the Seine, cups of gelado in their hands. With how quiet and empty the street was now, she would've popped out, darted around them, sat on one of them.

To think that she was now gone, back with the first Ladybug it was just… it was odd.

"It is," Alya agreed, taking a bite of her treat.

Nino eyed her out of the corner of his eye, brow furrowed. "So, how are you doing?"

"Better now."

"That's it?" Nino prompted.

Alya shot him a look.

"Just wondering," he looked away with a mumble.

Alya sighed beside him. "It's… complicated. Don't get me wrong, it's a responsibility that I relished, wanted to do good but… she had a bias for that Ladybug, Chat did too and we just clashed and…" Alya shook her head. "It was just a big mess. Sometimes I wondered if it was me and now, I'm not too sure. I think it's better this way, they have the Ladybug they want but…" Alya pouted at her gelado, sliding her spoon around in it.

"I don't know," she said. "I feel frustrated too, I feel like I should still be helping, should still be active but…"

"Well, you could always be a vigilante," Nino joked.

Alya paused, looking intrigued.

"Alya no. That was a joke, don't."

"Hey, if Sparrow can do it…"

"Isn't he another miraculous holder? He's got powers."

"I don't know, didn't get a chance to talk to him."

Nino raised a brow. "You don't think he is one?"

"I… I don't know, he felt weird. Not a bad weird just… weird."

"Weird?" Nino echoed. "Is that a miraculous thing? Being able to sense other holders?"

Alya shrugged, just as unsure as him. Something felt different with Sparrow. What exactly, she doesn't know. She just knows what she felt. Sparrow felt off, not something that made her guarded just… curious.

Alya brushed those thoughts away and took a bite of her gelado. She was not Coccinelle anymore. So long as Sparrow didn't turn out to be a foe, that wasn't her concern anymore. She was a civilian now. That's where it stops, wasn't it?

* * *

She hummed, staring at her sketchbook in her lap, finger tapping her chin. She glanced up to the Eiffel Tower looming above, looking regal against the blue sky. It was lovely, and still one of her favorite monuments to gaze upon.

And it was not helping her mood at all.

"Maybe you need a break?" Tikki proposed, popping out of the purse, leaning on it as she glanced up at Marinette.

"I don't need a break," Marinette said. She didn't a break, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that _he_ came to mind. He appeared in the eye of her mind, obscuring her inspiration. No matter what she tried, she just couldn't remove him from her mind.

As Marinette rubbed her forehead, Tikki suggested, "Perhaps you should talk about it."

"I don't want to."

"Maybe you should really talk it out with him?"

Marinette turned, lips pursed as she stared down at Tikki. Tikki peered back, unbothered and undeterred. She said, her tone gentle but firm, "If it bothers you this much, you can't bottle it up. It'll consume you, Marinette. Let it out, or make a change."

Marinette released a whine, slouching down, cheek pressing against the paper. "I know," she sighed. Tikki echoed her, slouching over the rim of the purse. The kwami eyed the ground, considering what to do. Antennas perking up, Tikki glanced up to Marinette.

"So, a derby hat. Ever designed one of those?"

"Nope." Marinette sat up, pouting at the sketch. "I've done every except the derby hat. Top hats, caps, two horned hats. Beret, consider it done. Sombrero, no problemo. But a derby? Nope. Nada. Zilch."

Tikki grinned. "So your first one."

"What to doooo," Marinette dragged out.

"Just let the pencil go," Tikki suggested. "Maybe it'll create for you."

Marinette tilted her head, considering the idea. That was true, sometimes the work just created itself on its own. She just had to be there to give it movement, to bring it to life. Pencil in hand, Marinette brought it down, letting the point start to move on its own. As it slid and shaped the derby hat, the storm in her mind cleared away, all troubling thoughts were gone. All that was left was watching the lines and details bloom before Marinette's eyes, the ideas coming to life, potential creations just waiting to be crafted.

In her purse, Tikki smiled, nestling down as she watched Marinette, watched her create.

She missed this.

* * *

Adrien was pouting and Plagg had no patience for it.

"So you can't see her right now while the contest is going on, big whoop. You'll survive," Plagg declared.

Adrien just pouted harder. Marinette was spending her lunch designing for the derby hat and with him modeling for the winner, well, can't quite hang out with your girlfriend at the risk of favoritism. Plus his father discovering her and he's not too sure he's ready for Gabriel to discover that.

So, despite Adrien wanting to be there for Marinette while she's all tense about this Felix showing up, he couldn't.

It was awful.

And Plagg, of course, was no help.

Sighing, Adrien turned, glancing at the sky, watching as clouds rolled past. His thoughts drifted, rolling to Ladybug, with a new look, the earrings now with her and no Coccinelle in sight. Ladybug was back. She was here to stay.

"Can you believe she's back?" Adrien mumbled, making Plagg pause.

"Who?" the kwami wondered.

"Ladybug."

"No surprised," Plagg said. "It was always planned that she would come back. She had the most potential as Ladybug, is the most desired to be Ladybug."

Adrien furrowed his brow. "By who?" At Plagg glance, Adrien wondered, "The old man? The Guardian?"

"They work in strange ways," Plagg said. "Like to be as detached as possible, getting involved only when needed and otherwise leave younger holders like yourself influenced, aside from us kwamis." Plagg hopped up onto the rim of an empty teacup, dropping down and lounging there, content. "He meant for her to have them and I guess he didn't want to give up on her. So now she's back."

Adrien hummed in agreement, lips curling up into a fond smile.

Plagg flashed him a toothy grin. "Happy that she's back?"

"Yeah, it feels right," Adrien said.

"To be expected. Usually, Ladybugs and Black Cats make quite the pair."

Adrien smiled.

"What about Coccinelle?" Plagg wondered.

"What about Coccinelle?"

Plagg glanced at him, his gaze sharper than Adrien would like. "Just going to leave things how they are?"

Adrien didn't answer.

Didn't get a chance as Plagg dove into his shirt, just in time as Lila sat down next to him. He regarded her warily, offering her a tight smile.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she returned.

The sat for a moment in awkward silence, eyes to the table, unsure of what to say. Licking his lips, Adrien moved to ask how she was when Lila spoke first.

"Does it ever feel like things aren't going in the direction they're supposed to?"

Adrien frowned, tilting his head slightly as he considered her words. "Sometimes," he said softly. "Yeah, sometimes things aren't what they're supposed to be." Like his mother wasn't supposed to be gone. He wasn't supposed to let Ladybug down so she'd leave. And he wasn't supposed to feel like he was hardly seeing his own girlfriend. They just started dating and they weren't as together as he wanted.

He sighed, leaning on his hand. Yeah, he could get it. Things don't always go as they should.

Across from him, Lila sighed as well, lips quirking down. Things weren't supposed to be like this, Lila decided. She wasn't supposed to be the bottom of the barrel, on guard with heroes that she worked with. Her kwami wasn't supposed to gaze upon her with such sharp eyes. She wasn't supposed to end up on shaky ground, with Chloe starting to come back strong, starting to regain some control that she had before.

Lila felt like she was losing grasp, losing her footing and she didn't know how to reclaim it. Nothing was as it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be the new queen of the school with Chloe disappearing among the crowds, she was supposed to be the star among the heroes yet the Ladybug holders stole that that attention with their power, calling in the attention, and the other heroes gazing upon her with distrust. And all the advise Trixx gave just was no help to Lila, didn't give her what she wanted.

She didn't know what to do. She just knows that nothing was working out how it should and that she was frustrated and didn't know what to do to turn this around and regain her footing.

"You know," Adrien voiced, drawing Lila's gaze to him. "I think you need to do what you can. If things aren't working out as well as you want them too, well, just make do with what you have, make it work if you can." He can't bring his mother back, he can't get his father to spend time with him, but he could find ways to spend more time with Marinette, to see her at his side. That he can make do with. Felix he didn't know what to do about yet, but for sure he wanted Marinette to know that he was there and he'd be that wall between them if needed.

Looking to Lila, Adrien stated, "I don't like what you did to Chloe. It went too far and it was mean."

Lila narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying she didn't deserve it?"

Adrien's lips tightened into a firm line. He couldn't deny that Chloe did a lot and it wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't done all of that, that resentment festering over the years from her torment.

Adrien released a breath. "So that's not working out for you?"

Lila looked away. "There's a lot that's not working out for me."

"Then maybe it's time to move forward," Adrien suggested. "Stop quelling on it and get past it." He stood up, intent to leave, only to pause when he heard a coo. They turned, watching as pigeons started to land on the streets and sidewalks, filling the area, bobbing their heads.

That, they were sure, was not normal behavior. With hurried excuses, they rushed away.

* * *

"I do not have time for this," Ladybug muttered as she ran along the roofs, watching pigeons fly in formation, forming a cloud of grey in the sky. It was a bit unnerving to see such formations in pigeons, to see so many in the sky. It made her glad that there were more active miraculous holders, that she wasn't on her own to face this army of pigeons on her own.

But she had no idea where the source of all of this was, Mr. Pigeon, the commander of all these pigeons.

If she could locate him…

 _"Choo!"_

Ladybug jumped, whippin around to see Chat coming up behind her, rubbing his nose, looking a bit wore out. "Sorry," he mumbled, "allergic to feathers."

She cracked a grin. "Not an akuma for you, huh?"

"Nope." With a groan, he shook his head, like that would be enough to get rid of the allergies. He turned to Marinette, grinning. He set his claws on his hips, noting, "So, you're back?"

She grinned, confirming, "I'm back. Here to stay."

"Love the new look."

"Definitely more stylish than before," she agreed. "Tikki said the suit's design will be based on the holders, those that embrace the role will have a more visually interesting suit."

Chat smiled, eyes shining. "And you've embraced Ladybug."

"I have, I'm embracing being a hero."

Chat made a happy hum. "Glad to have you back, Bugaboo."

She laughed. "It's good to be back, Chaton."

Chat moved to say something, only to stiffen as that burning sensation came back in his nose. He quickly covered it, making a face.

Ladybug teased, "Come on, Chat, let's get that akuma before you sneeze yourself silly. Though, it may be too late for that." He gave her look, making her smile grow.

The two raced forward, missing the orange fox that slipped out behind the chimney they were hiding, her long ears curled back, a grimace on her lips. After a moment of debate, she turned and headed off, deciding to just skip out this time.

She was not in the mood to see those cold stares.

* * *

Old habits truly die hard.

Felix was walking down the hall, adjusting his books in his bag, making sure he had everything and all homework he'd need to work on would be one of the first things he grabbed when he got home. With his attention on his bag's interior, he could only hear the rush of padding feet, coming closer in a burst of speed.

There was a scuffle as it came near and a squeak and Felix found his body moving on its own. Arms wrapped around her middle and Felix found himself almost toppling over with her, barely managing to stay on his feet, saving Marinette from falling to the ground.

Marinette's big wide eyes weren't on him though, with her lips puckered in, she had her eyes on the round box in her hand, nervous about dropping it. She didn't release a breath till she was back on her feet.

Marinette turned to him, starting to say, "Thank yo…" she trailed as her bright bluebell eyes met his frosty grey. Her mouth clamped shut and Felix's lips twitched in slight displeasure.

Neither moved or spoke, standing with awkward tension.

Finally, Felix spoke, breaking the silence. "Don't you have a contest to get to?"

"I do," she said, taking a few steps forward, only to pause.

 _"If it bothers you this much, you can't bottle it up. It'll consume you, Marinette. Let it out, or make a change."_

She turned to him, seeing him peer back, his brow raised a little. He almost looked hopeful, for sure nervous. She bit her lip, debating if she was really going to do this. Tightening her grip on the box, she blurted out, "Do you want to be my support?"

At his blink, she elaborated, "In the contest, there's supposed to be two. The creator and the support buddy to be there… emotional support, you know."

At his surprised look, she said, "I'm still mad at you. But… Ali had something going on, Adrien's the model so can't because of favoritism, Alya I hadn't been able to ask…"

"I'll join you," Felix said. "I'll, be your support."

Marinette turned away, heading into the school's square, well aware of Felix's soft steps behind her. They slipped in, well aware of Adrien's surprised gaze on them as they went to the empty podium, Marinette setting hers down. Felix spared a glance up, seeing the edge in those bright green eyes of Adrien, an ugly emotion he didn't want to name. He turned away, watching Marinette stand tensely, fidgeting.

"It'll be amazing," he offered softly.

Marinette spared him a glance and gave a curt nod, turning to watch as Adrien, Nathalie, and Damocles drew near. As Nathalie presented a tablet with Gabriel peering out of it, Marinette spared a fast glance to Adrien, seeing him frowning at her. She gave him a subtle shake of her head, now was not the time, and turned to her work, presenting the feather themed derby hat.

The words slipped out of her mouth easily as she talked about it, her work and focus on it, adding her signature and her inspiration.

Gabriel looked upon her neutrally, not giving away anything as he took in her analysis. He offered her a word of thanks when she finished and Nathalie drew away to head to the front of the school square. Marinette spared a glance to Felix, meeting his cool, calm gaze. Like old times, she found herself relaxing, her unease and nervous quelled by his calm. For a moment, she could forget what happened back then, allow their connection to linger and ground her. She faced the front with the other contestants, awaiting the winner.

"Thank you all for participating," Gabriel declared. "I saw some decent works, some works with solid potential, and some far below my standards. For half of you, I recommend a different career."

He stared at them from the little screen, watching them squirm and shift. "Today, there can on be one winner. And today, that goes to Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng with her pigeon hat. Congratulations. Adrien will model with it and I will design a suit based upon that theme."

Marinette gasped, eyes whipping to Adrien as he stepped forward, taking in his smile before turning to Felix. He offered her a small, encouraging smile that dropped when there was a touch on Marinette's hands. She turned, seeing Adrien looming above, his smile warm, his eyes glowing with such affection that her knees felt weak.

"Congratulations, Marinette," Adrien whispered, bending down and Marinette could only blink when she felt a soft, gentle warmth against her lips. A light, gentle kiss that stole her breath away and sent a shock through her.

Adrien drew away, his cheeks a little pink, a warm happy smile on his lips. As he moved to head back, he paused long enough to meet Felix's gaze.

A throat cleared behind them, making Adrien stiffen, paling a little.

"Adrien. I don't recall you telling me you were dating Miss Marinette."

"Uuuuuuh," was the only intelligent thing Adrien could utter right then and there.


	24. Heavy Hearts

Adrien sat tensely at the table, body hunched up, and hands gripping his shirt.

He didn't want to be here. Wasn't ready to be here. And yet, here he was… sitting in this room, at the end of the long table, eyes set to his lap, very aware of his father's piercing stare across the table, his hands clasped in front of him, supporting his head as he peered at his son. Under Adrien's jacket, Plagg stayed still, waiting for the storm to break, whiskers twitching at the tension in the air.

It was enough that Adrien felt twitchy. He was torn between getting up to pace out his stress or sink deeper into his seat, try and hide away from that stare.

He almost jumped when his father voiced aloud, "So, when were you planning on telling me about Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien winced, offering tentatively, "Soon?"

"Is that a question?"

"I don't know," Adrien blurted out, running a hand through his hair, looking up to Gabriel only to quickly look away, overwhelmed by that frosty stare. "A chance to just hasn't popped up yet."

"That sounds like an excuse."

"It's the truth!"

"Watch your tone, Adrien."

Adrien flopped back in his seat, huffing.

Gabriel closed his eyes, brows knitting together as he took a breath, holding it, and released.

Adrien pouted at the table, then with a glance up, quietly said, "This is why I didn't want to say anything. You make a big deal out of it."

"It is a big deal. You are a popular model, my business' icon. You have to be considerate of your partner."

"I'm not going to be your star model forever."

Gabriel opened his eyes, staring at Adrien. "What will you do?"

Adrien quiet, turning back to stare at the tabletop.

Gabriel continued, "You are a model right now, Adrien, and who you get involved with matters for my business and our livelihood."

"And if I quit?"

"Right now? Just as your girlfriend was revealed? Yes, good idea. That won't look bad on our image at all."

Adrien stood up, giving his father a glare. "This is why I don't bother with you."

"Adrien," Gabriel called out, watching as the boy turned and walked off, shoulders hunched up.

The door shut quiet behind him and Gabriel sighed. Duusu hopped out, sitting on Gabriel's shoulder and giving him a flat look. She whispered dryly, "That went well."

"Quiet."

As Duusu huffed and fanned her tail; in the hall, Adrien headed down the hall, his steps steady and a little louder than usual, his hands in his pockets, his eyes set to the wall, glaring at it. Plagg darted out, seating himself on Adrien's shoulder, glancing up at Adrien grimace.

He didn't ask immediately, letting the boy fume. When upset, Adrien wasn't one to open up, he'd quietly glower and brood; a frosty wall that kept the kwami out. For humans like these, Plagg learned it was best to just let them rage it out quietly. When it was too much, the storm would come out then. And by how Adrien's steps were starting to speed up, Plagg anticipated that it was going to be soon.

Plagg darted off Adrien's shoulder as he burst into his room with a frustrated growl, immediately going to his bed and flopping down on it. Plagg floated over him a moment, watching the boy quietly fume, before he darted to the mini fridge Adrien kept.

He was going to need Camembert for this…

* * *

Marinette hung back from the school, staring down at her phone, waiting to see if Adrien was going to send her a message at all. It's been almost thirty minutes since the contest ended and Adrien was rushed home and there was still no response from him.

It made Marinette wonder just how bad was it? She knows things were tense in that house but how tense… she sighed, leaning on the wall, sliding her phone back in her pocket. She looked up, watching as grew clouds rolled in above. She felt Tikki brush against her neck, leaning on her skin.

"It's going to rain soon," Tikki murmured.

Marinette hummed, not making any move to head home. She just stared up at the sky, watching the grey clouds roll above, a calm washing over Marinette as she stared up at it. It was a neutral atmosphere. A calm before the storm. A time to slink away, go inside, relax and wait out the coming storm. Despite this, she felt no rush to move, no urge to head home where she'll be dry and safe. She just stood, watching the clouds slowly slide along the sky, shifting and rising as they moved.

She felt Tikki shift on her shoulder, the kwami letting out a content sigh as she leaned on Marinette's neck, snuggled up against her holder, content and happy. With a smile, Marinette reached up, rubbing Tikki's head, feeling Tikki press against her finger.

"It'll be a good tea time," Marinette murmured.

"With cookies!" Tikki chirped.

Marinette smiled, leaning on the wall, humming in agreement.

With the cool breath, the calm before the storm, Marinette felt relaxed. It was a nice time to just, be still. Soak in the atmosphere.

The moment was broken when Tikki jumped off Marinette's shoulder and dove down into her pocket, hiding. Marinette opened her eyes, waiting to see who was coming up that would push the kwami to hide. She received her answer when a low voice wondered aloud.

"You didn't leave yet?"

"Nope," she answered, not moving to glance at him at all.

Felix came up beside her, eyes down on his umbrella, holding the handle tightly. He made no move to leave, standing next to her, a bit stiff, a bit relaxed. Marinette spared him a glance, then looked ahead, listening to the sky give a soft, warning growl.

"He's not going to come pick you up?" she asked.

He snorted. "When does he ever?"

She bit her lip, torn and unsure. "Do you… want to hide at the bakery?"

He spared her a glance then looked away. "Only if you're really ok with it."

Was she? Marinette didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she was still upset and peeved and confused… but on the other…

She closed her eyes, letting her head drop on the surface of the wall, sighing.

She paused when he softly murmured, a whisper that was barely any weight in the air, "I am sorry, for what I did."

She tensed, opening her eyes and looking ahead. She rose up, turning her eyes to him, sharp and tense. He straightened, body tensing up, making Marinette unsure if he was going to run or face her. She asked him, "Why did you do it? Why did you think it was _necessary_?"

He bit his lip. He shuffled on his feet, he tightened his grip on his umbrella.

She continued, that withheld frustration and hurt coming out, "That hurt, Felix. That, that messed me up. I had _doubts_ about my capability and talent, doubts if I could do it, if it was worth it, if I could do it."

"You did well this time," he pointed out, his tone a mix of soft with an edge.

"Yeah, I did. It took a long time to reach this point. To think that I could do it. On my own with my own talent. No bribery needed."

He closed his eyes, not responding to her. She fumed beside him, breathing a little hard now that it was finally out there, finally it all came out. She didn't feel better though. She felt angry, hurt, disappointed, and tired. She glanced at Felix, seeing his lip was tight, his brows curved down, looking upset and frustrated as well. Whether that was at her or himself, Marinette didn't know. She could only watch as he opened up his umbrella and moved forward, ready for the rain that was about to fall.

Releasing a heated breathe, Marinette headed home, her vision blurring up as something hot slid down her cheek.

* * *

Alya paused at the doorway of the classroom, her bag on her shoulder, her notes she came to check with the teacher set inside them. Across the way, coming out of the library was Lila. Lila who stopped, glanced down at her bag with a frown, then set it down.

And with that action, Alya swore she saw a flicker of white before Lila turned and slipped back inside.

With a fast look around, Alya raced around the second floor hall, coming to drop onto her knees and slide right up to Lila's bag. She set her hands on top of Alya's bag, pausing before she really moved and opened it.

She's always wondered at the possibility.

The hero that joined them was Volpina, sharing the same name as Lila's akuma.

 _"She was inspired by me, the real Volpina,"_ Volpina had answered when Alya had asked, which still left the redhead on edge. It was too suspicious, too coincidental. While she hasn't seen anything that looked like the fox miraculous on Lila, Alya couldn't shake the feeling. But, with all that was going on before, Alya hadn't had the time to truly look into it, to think about it. The weight of the earrings took over her for a while, and now, here she sat on the floor, about to open Lila's bag to see what was inside, just as she thought that was it for her miraculous involvement.

Alya slowly opened it, too curious and tense to stop now, to see if she was right. She stared down as light flooded into the dark bag, making the purple eyes that stared back up at her glow. Alya sucked in a breath, staring down at the fox kwami that stared back up at her, long ears perked up at attention.

Seconds ticked on and neither moved, staring at each other, with Alya tight lipped, the little fox with a slightly tight smile.

Trixx's ear gave a twitch, jerking towards the library's doors and Alya snapped back into action. She flung the bag closed and scrambled away, hiding behind a column just in time to escape Lila as she came back out, grumbling under her breath. She picked up her bag, not looking back at all as she walked down. Alya stared after her, wide eyed, catching sight of the fox kwami as she peeked out of the bag, ears perked up and staring right at Alya.

Alya turned away, a feeling between calm and anxious settling on her.

Lila was Volpina.

Lila had the fox.

How did she get it from Marinette?

Alya narrowed her eyes, pulling out her phone, ready to send a text to Marinette, to let her know who had the fox miraculous, to—

"And what will happen when she knows?"

Alya jumped, looking up to see the fox hovering over her, staring down at Alya with ancient purple eyes. Alya glanced down and the kwami spoke up, "Don't worry. There's still time till her limo comes."

"We reclaim the fox," Alya said, gazing back at the kwami, unsure of what to think or do with the little being. Till her last moments with her, Tikki always had an edge. Always looked at Alya with a silent comparison. And this, the second kwami Alya got to meet, stared down at her neutrally. It seemed like there was a smile stuck on her lips, her gaze curious but giving nothing else away on what she was thinking. It was strange to face a kwami that wasn't so direct, just left it all open to Alya.

Tentatively, Alya asked, "That's the right direction, right? Reclaim the fox from Lila. I noticed she hasn't been helping lately. And is she even a good hero? Does she even still want it?" Alya shook her head, glancing down towards Lila. "I don't know if she should still have it."

"And what will be done with me once you get the necklace back?" the fox wondered, tilting her head to the side. "Are you going to use my power?"

Alya stared, unsure of the easy tone in the kwami's voice. It didn't sound accusing, just, curious. Open. Relaxing a little, Alya murmured, "No, I… I don't think so." As the fox kwami continued to stare at her, Alya continued, "I don't quite know if I'm cut out for the hero work. I know Tikki had said otherwise but…"

"Why do you want to be a hero?" the fox asked.

"Because heroes are needed," Alya answered immediately, her voice firm and resolute. "For justice. To protect those that can't do it themselves. To act to stop evil. To make sure things aren't easy for them."

That smile seemed to grow, the fox's purple eyes going warm with approval. The fox kwami's ear twitched down to the entrance, yet, she didn't move to dart down and rejoin Lila. Instead, she seated herself on Alya's knee, giving the redhead the biggest smile she's ever seen on a kwami.

"To be a hero is a grand honor, but one of the heaviest burdens, especially for true heroes. It takes the right care and drive to be a hero, and you, Alya Cesaire, have it." She patted Alya knee, suggesting, "Perhaps a hero that's less in the light, but still very witty, could be more up your alley."

Before Alya could respond, the little fox dove away, darting down to join Lila. Faintly, Alya could hear them below, Lila scolding the kwami for disappearing on her like that. The fox's words rang in her head, echoing away.

With a contemplative frown, Alya turned to her phone and typed up the message.

 _"I know who has the fox miraculous."_

* * *

At home, Marinette laid on her chaise, arms wrapped tightly around her pillow, clutching it tightly, staring out at nothing. Tikki hovered by, trying to busy herself while glancing over at Marinette, observing her as she waited this out. Sometimes humans just had to angst it out, from what she learned, they needed time to feel upset, to be upset. Best to let them feel it instead of bottle it where it can fester and break free, making humans destructive and broken.

Tikki has seen if a few times, she'd like to do what she could to avoid it.

So when Marinette mumbled something, the kwami perked to attention, darting close to listen.

Marinette looked up at her, looking tired and wore out. At Tikki curious look, she mumbled out again, "Should I forgive him?" She closed her eyes, pressing her face against the plush pillow. "Is it bad if I don't."

"Forgiveness is complex," Tikki answered, "that why it's not easy. It means moving forward, letting go of that hurt. Sometimes it means a broken friendship, sometimes it means renewal, one that will take time to become strong but it will get there."

Marinette shifted, lying on her back and staring up at her roof.

"Sometimes I wonder if I overreacted," she mumbled. "It seems like such a small issue."

"If it mattered to you, then no, it's not something small. What hurts you is never small."

Marinette reached up, rubbing her eyes. She breathed in, held it, and released. With her hands on her eyes, she laid there, not moving, not thinking. Just laying the moment, trying to not be overwhelmed. She felt Tikki come and settle on her hands, paw reaching out to wipe her bangs aside, a silent comfort to the upset girl. She only paused when Marinette's phone went off, but when she made no move to get it, Tikki turned back to her, just wiping her paws through her bangs.

Just let the moment be, it was needed.

* * *

Chloe laid out on her couch, sliding her finger along the screen, looking at all the selfies she took of her and Sabrina, her smiles looking so big, her eyes shining with mirth. She could remember those days, just them against the world, what made it so much better and satisfying.

Not so satisfying now that Sabrina was out of it, and it took till now to think that she wasn't happy. Something Chloe didn't care about before but now… Sabrina was gone for that. Sabrina wouldn't talk to her and Chloe still didn't know what to do about it.

"Who is this?"

She gave a start, looking up to see Pollen hovering over her, head tilted as she stared down at the screen with her dark eyes.

Surprised to have her private moment invaded, Chloe closed out of it, snapping, "None of your business."

Pollen gave her a flat look, and drew away with a hum that sounded like a grumble. She picked up a chocolate that was left on a platter, nibbling on it. Swallowing, Pollen asked, "Have you tried talking with her?"

"Its none of your business," Chloe declared. Then after a moment, mumbled, "And she won't talk to me."

Pollen hummed. "Best to wait, then."

Chloe groaned, slouching down on the couch. "I'm tired of waiting," she said.

"Well, you have no real choice in this. If she doesn't want to talk to you, that's it. You can't force this situation better."

"But I want this to be over!"

"But she is clearly hurt." Pollen floated over, staring down at Chloe. "You have to be aware and considerate of that."

"My feelings matter!"

"As do hers."

With a growl, Chloe tossed a pillow Pollen's way, one the kwami easily dodged, giving the blonde an unimpressed look. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but that's just how it is. You can't force things to go back the way they were before. Very likely they never will go back to the way they were before. You can only move forward. And sometimes, that's never being forgiven. All you can do is do what you can to improve."

Chloe rolled to her side, muttering with a trembling bite, "You're so annoying."

Pollen released a breath and darted away, disappearing once again. Chloe laid still for a moment, taking in her now quiet room, watching the storm starting to form outside. She sat up, glancing around. She got up and slipped out, wandering the halls.

She discovered a while ago that when Pollen disappeared, she always left Chloe's room, never staying or hiding anywhere in there.

Her suspicions on where Pollen went were confirmed when she stopped by Ali's door, listening.

 _"—Bee Movie."_

 _"The Bee Movie?"_ She heard Pollen repeat, her voice full of intrigue.

 _"Yep! I haven't heard a lot about it, but I'm intrigued."_

 _"Well, let's watch it then."_

Chloe turned away, heading back to her room.

* * *

It was storming by the time he got home, matching his mood and feelings perfectly. He slipped inside, closing the door behind and shaking his umbrella, trying to lighten the droplets of rain on it. He headed up to his room, closing and locking his door behind him. He fell into his desk's chair, digging his fingers into his hair, pressing hard onto his skull.

Why did he do that?

Why did he think he had to do that?

That first contest, he had been just as nervous as her, and hearing a passing comment from his father, a wonder if she would win; Felix had just… he acted. He didn't think. The promise of money left his lips and Marinette's victory was guaranteed.

One that wasn't worth it with how horribly she responded to this.

And a year later, that mistake still clung to him, weighing on him like a hot and heavy blanket he couldn't shrug off.

He pulled his necklace off, looking at the arrow pendant. He squeezed, digging that point into his hand. Only the pain didn't help, and it just made the pendant hot in his hand. He relaxed his hold, got up to pace, restless, frustrated, and just… he didn't know what to do.

She had invited him back into a contest, he had concluded that it would've been a good time to officially apologize and yet…

That hurt and anger she felt came pouring out, a raging fire rising up to glower and snarl at him.

He could still feel that heat, lingering on his whole being, clinging to him. So locked on it, he didn't notice when he bumped into his chess table, knocking a piece off. He stopped when he heard it clatter, looking down to see that a queen fell down. He bent down, picking it up and holding it out, staring down at the little wooden piece. He wandered to the window, slouching against the cool surface, his body sagging. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he allowed himself to fall into the emotion, to let it settle and wash over him, to rapids to carry him along. Fighting it when he had no idea where to go just left him tired and more upset.

And so caught up in this storm of emotion, he didn't the butterfly that slid past his closed door, or hear the fading steps of someone that was walking.

He stiffened when he felt a shift, the pendant flaring hot in his hand.

 _"There's nothing worse than—"_

"No!" Felix hissed, dropping the queen and backing back into the window, sliding along the glass as he clutched his head, the little arrow now feeling like hot coal in his hand.

 _"You just wanted her by your side again,"_ the voice continued, soothing, understanding, tempting… _"to be the duo you were always meant to be. Nothing could face you when you were together."_

He dropped to his knees, the pendant falling to the ground before, glowing pink.

 _"You should prove to her, Chessmaster, that together, nothing could stand against you… be together, again."_

He wanted it. He wanted it to be like before so badly, before he made that dumb mistake, before he hurt. When it was just them and the world. And now, he could do it again. If this was what it took to bring her back to his side, to have her smile at him with warm once more, Felix accepted, letting the darkness wash over him.

Down the hall, Hawk Moth stopped, letting his transformation drop to reveal Michael L'Amor, staring down at Nooroo as he frowned softly at his holder.

"Are you satisfied now?" the kwami asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The villain didn't answer, walking past the kwami, never looking back. Nooroo stayed behind, turning to stare back at the room, feeling the new akuma rise, ready to find his friend.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wings drooping behind him. "I'm so sorry…"


	25. To Crown a Queen

Marinette jerked from where she sat at her desk, alarmed and surprised. Beside her, Tikki was up as well, looking stiff and unnerved. When the two shared a glance, the air thick and heavy between them. Tikki broke it with a whisper, "Something's wrong."

Before Marinette could speak, Tikki darted away, going near her window and peering outside, like she could see what was wrong that way. Maybe she did by how she stared out in one direction, her antennas set high and stiff, not turning around as Marinette came up behind the kwami to peer out with her.

"What, what's going on?" Marinette asked. "What was that?" She reached for her earrings, noting how they felt warm under her hand, an uncomfortable heat.

"That was Sparrow," Tikki said, her voice soft and low, turning to Marinette, looking nervous. Looking scared. "Something is wrong with Sparrow."

"Sparrow," Marinette repeated, surprised. She dropped her hand, brow furrowed. She babbled out, "How, what is— what do you mean? How would we know, why are my earrings—"

Tikki waited till Marinette went quiet, staring up at her holder with a worried expression. When Marinette went silent, staring down at Tikki with confusion and nervousness, Tikki finally answered her.

"The ladybug miraculous is the miraculous of creation. It is one of the two most powerful miraculouses and because of this, it has a unique power. All who wear it are the ultimate creators." Tikki glanced back out the window, frowning as she considered her words. "For being the ultimate creator, a Ladybug has only the limit of never making a weapon." Turning back to Marinette, she continued, "But, while a Ladybug can't make a weapon, they can make means of protection and wonder and have means to assist my holders. They can make miracles."

"Miracles?" Marinette repeated.

Tikki nodded. "Sparrow is a miracle. Well, he owns one of the few miracles made by Ladybugs." At Marinette's wide eyes, Tikki elaborated, "A miracle is sort of like a miraculous, made by Ladybugs when they need help but there are no other holders to turn to. There are no kwamis attached to these miracles, though, a miracle made based on an existing miraculous, a kwami has the power to come to the wearer through the miracle. But they will never belong to that holder.

"They can never be selfishly used. It will not respond or grant power to anyone that has a selfish use for it, and wearing one places the wearer in the servitude of a Ladybug. A miracle holder lives to serve the desires and purpose of a Ladybug in exchange for power. It's kind of like being a knight to a Ladybug."

"So Sparrow, he's a knight? My knight?" Marinette asked, brows furrowed. Tikki nodded.

"The sparrow miracle was made a long time ago by Jeanne d'Arc when she was on her own in facing the war. His arrows were meant to fly straight and true, to see to her safety and wishes on the battlefield."

Marinette leaned back in her seat, resting her wrist on her desk as she peered outside. "How many miracles are there? Out there?"

"I don't know," Tikki answered softly. "Sparrow might be the last miracle to exist, for now, or there might be more. I know many that had been made before were destroyed by Prince John, when he had Maid Marian in his claws, using Plagg's power to end their existence." Tikki winced, trailing slightly in remembrance of seeing her creations destroyed. Shaking her head, she continued, "I remember he was waiting for King Richard to return with the lion miracle, to destroy that one. Sparrow was the last miracle to be made by a Ladybug."

"And the current owner of that miracle is an akuma," Marinette murmured, reaching up to lightly touch the warm earrings.

Tikki nodded. "It feels like it." She glanced to the window, adding, "Sparrow may come towards us with that connection."

Marinette narrowed her eyes, calculating and planning. "Or, we can head towards him." It was a connection they could make use of. Find him before he did anything.

"Be careful," Tikki warned. He may know when your coming, and Hawk Moth may know as well."

With an understanding nod, Marinette transformed, pulling out her yo-yo to leave Chat a message, and after a moment of thought, sent it out to Queen Bee and Volpina. She hurried out, racing towards Sparrow, focusing on the heat coming off her miraculous.

* * *

Chloe stared long and hard at the bee comb in her hand, tilting the plain looking pin about, taking in the modest shine of the jewelry piece. She pursed her lips, squinting at it. With a loud sigh, she slouched onto the table, setting her finger on the miraculous and balancing the edge on the table top. Under her finger, it rocked side to side, looking bored while Chloe stared at it.

The blonde found herself in a moment of dull contemplation, her thoughts turning slowly, a whisper of questions nudging her ears, questions she wasn't sure she wanted to find the answer to. But still her thoughts swirled, poking over and over again, trying to get her to face those answers, to answer them.

"You look like you've seen better days."

Chloe looked up, watching Pollen come and hover over her, dark eyes blinking as she eyed the current holder of the bee. Chloe thinks her eyes flickered to the bee comb under Chloe's finger but the teen wasn't sure.

Pollen drew near, asking, "Do you want me to get you some chocolate, honey? Most humans seem to like that when they're sad."

Chloe just gave a small nod and Pollen darted off, a glowing yellow trail behind her. With a sigh, Chloe rose up, heading towards her vanity and sliding the comb into her hair, turning her head to eye it. Puckering her lips, she took it out.

"What's got you so troubled, honey?" Pollen asked, some chocolate in her paws, offering them to Chloe, eyes set to her miraculous.

Chloe didn't answer, taking the chocolate from Pollen and nibbling on it. Pollen hovered close, staring at the mirror, head tilted as she considered the girl in the mirror.

"You know, you still look tired," Pollen said. When Chloe sent her a sharp look, the kwami added, "But that angry spark in your eye isn't there anymore." Pollen smiled. "I don't think you're the wasp you used to be."

"I'm still a wasp," Chloe said.

Pollen's smile grew. "True. I don't think that will change, but you won't sting recklessly at everyone. You're on the way to improvement. You should be happy."

Chloe lifted the comb, frowning at it. "You were meant for Ali, right?"

"Intentionally, yes. But you, he deemed, needed more guidance than him." Pollen drew away, head tilting as she considered Chloe. "I can't say he's wrong."

Chloe shot her a look.

"But in truth, kwamis aren't the only means of guidance. And sometimes even we don't know everything. Guidance and support from friends can do a far better job than I could."

Chloe frowned, setting the comb on her vanity. She murmured, "Sometimes I don't think I'm really cut out for this hero stuff."

Pollen blinked. "Why do you—"

"I'm still a wasp. After all this, I'm still a wasp. Like, I'm still frustrated, but tired. And I'm not happy. Like, what sort of hero is that? Who looks at a wasp and see a hero?" Maybe the bee should just stay with a real bee…

Pollen hummed thoughtfully. "A heroic wasp, perhaps." Chloe raised a brow. "As infamous as wasps are, they aren't all evil. There is good to them as well. Did you know they're symbols of new beginnings?"

Chloe glanced at Pollen, her expression turning curious and intrigued.

"New beginnings, sisterhood, order, communication, progress, a warrior," Pollen listed off with a smile. "They may be symbols of spite and chaos, and some can include anger, but that isn't all there is to them. There are good characteristics as well. Not as known, but they are there. A heroic wasp isn't as unbelievable as you'd think. They can have a mean sting, but they can bring just as much good as any other."

Blue eyes bright, she turned towards Pollen, voicing, "So, even as a wasp, I wouldn't be bad."

"No, honey, you don't need to turn yourself into a complete bee to be good. You can do it as a wasp, it may be harder and some people may be weary of you, but it's possible. And sometimes you need a wasp instead of a bee."

Chloe chuckled, dropping into her loveseat, holding up the bee miraculous. Jokingly, she said, "Maybe I should've gotten the wasp miraculous instead. Is there even one?"

Pollen chuckled, seating herself on Chloe's knee. She said, "I think you and Mettle would get along, for the most part. Such a rarity that would be."

Chloe blinked as Pollen floated away. Chloe called out, "Wait. There is a wasp miraculous?"

Pollen paused long enough to answer, turning to the girl with a small, bittersweet smile. "There's a wasp kwami. Most wouldn't dream of encountering her, but you, perhaps would be that rarity to get along with her."

Before Chloe could ask more, Pollen drifted away, humming a little tune to herself.

* * *

Ladybug dropped down on the roof, slowly looking around for the akuma or any of her comrades. Seeing no one, she stood and walked forward, allowing herself to be guided by the heat coming off her earrings. She was close. Sparrow was just around here…

Ladybug jumped when something heavy landed behind her, rattling the roof. She looked back, blinking to see a big, bulking figure coming towards her. She reacted, throwing her yo-yo out to it only to give a start when it bounced off. She jumped away as the figure charged, coming into the light and allowing her to see her attacker.

She stared at it, raising a brow at what looked like a pawn from a chessboard. Landing on an adjacent roof, Ladybug had a start when another pawn appeared, rushing to her. She almost jumped into the arms of another, scrambling to escape the charging pawns.

"Alright, chess related akuma tonight," she murmured to herself, moving higher and farther away from the pawns. She mind flew, going everything she remembered from chess, blue eyes sliding about, trying to find the king. That was the centerpiece. The mastermind. If she could find the king she can—

Ladybug faltered when there was a booming, thundering pounding filling the air. There was a loud, shrill shriek and she does away, dodging a pale horse-like shape rushing past her. She stood, facing the pale beast as it turned to her, marble heavy steps rattling the roof they were on.

"A knight," Ladybug mumbled, "great."

There was another shriek from the knight, leaping high into the air, hooves pointed down for her. She rolled below it, raising her wrists to block the worst of the dust and debris. She grinned, peeking over her wrists as the horse turned towards her. From what she remembered, knights were useless when you were next to them—

Ladybug ducked down, dodging a hoof aimed at her head.

"Mistake," she cried, scrambling away though not too far to keep the knight from jumping, "that was a mistake."

With an angry noise, the knight jumped away, trying to find the right angle and distance to go at Ladybug. Ladybug followed, not giving the knight a chance to get the upper hand. All the while she had her yo-yo out, trying to get ahold of someone.

"This seems to happen a lot," she grumbled.

Eyes set to her to-yo, she barely caught sight of blur rushing towards her. Ladybug jumped into the air, watching as a strange looking pawn like being sped by. It stopped, turning at an angle and rushing off.

A bishop, she guessed, jumping to a close roof as the knight leapt at her again.

When it was clear to her that no help was going to come immediately, Ladybug moved to rusha way, to get a chance to regroup and think of a plan. She needed to find that king, she needed to act fast before there was a whole army of chess pieces. But as the knight and bishop pursued her, Ladybug scrambled when what had to be a rook rushed at her like a train, barely dodging the charge.

Outsped and overwhelmed, scrambling to keep out of reach of the fast chess pieces, she threw her yo-yo up, summoning a Lucky Charm.

When a sock fell into her hand, she grimaced, pouting down at the red and black polka dotted item.

"Sometimes I really hate Lucky Charms and their vagueness," she muttered to herself, hurrying away and searching for her escape plan. There had to be something around here…

* * *

It was times like these that Gabriel wished Ariel was still alive. She was always better with things like these, always knew what to say, what to do, what was the best approach. Back when Adrien was younger, she was always on the case, always knew what to do, how to make it all better. Far better than him who barely ever knew what to say or what to do. His family wasn't known for expression or emotion; they got in the way of work, they made life more complicated. Being collected and contained was easier, simpler. Even Gabriel's dive into fashion, a form of expression, was a bit much for his family.

He was able to go far with it, came to be what he was today (alongside the help of a dramatic little god). But today, he was at a stand still, unsure of what to do. The door before him was an intimidating opponent.

There was a tap on his shoulder, turning his gaze down to Duusu as she hovered close, beaming at him. She waved to the door, encouraging as she whispered, "You got this!"

His lips twitched down, not reassured.

Huffing, Duusu reminded, "Not with that attitude!"

"It's just going to go horribly," he whispered.

"And it'll get worse if you don't do anything."

He removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. He peeked out, eye that damn door, his son on the other side. He reached up, about to knock, only to pause when there was a rattle at the foyer door behind him. He tensed, turning around as Duusu ducked down behind. She peeked out, her crest raised, alert. They watched the door rattle and jerk.

"Fan spread," Gabriel whispered, letting Duusu's magic wrap around him. Opening his fan slightly, Houte Roi went down the steps, heading for that pounding door.

In his room, Adrien found comfort in cat videos, laughing as he watched cats leap away from a cucumber that was slid right beside them. Near him, Plagg watched, unamused by these videos.

With a playful smile, Adrien turned to Plagg, wondering, "How do you feel about cucumbers?"

"If you put one of things next to me I'm putting cheese in your shoes."

"So you _are_ scared of them."

Plagg just huffed and drifted away, grumbling that it was beneath him to be scared of a vegetable. With a slight smirk, Adrien was more than willing to test that out. It'd be easy to get the cucumber and easy to distract Plagg, just needed the right moment.

Adrien settled to watch more funny cat videos when he heard a rattle. He paused the video, sitting up to eye his door. Plagg darted to his side, tail twitching. The noise continued, becoming louder and more destructive. With an exchanged glance, Adrien jumped over the back of the couch, opening the door and peering out into the foyer.

He gasped at the sight of the ruined foyer, staring down at weird creatures stomping around, bashing into walls or falling onto the stairwell.

"What the hell?" Adrien wondered, gaping. He tensed when one different one, one that looked like a castle, came charging towards him. He moved to transform, to brace for that charge, only to watch in awe as a blue figure charged in front of him, swatting the castle-like being away. The peacock themed hero turned to him, blue eyes bright against a dark sclera.

"Move!" the peacock cried, shoving him back as the coattail rose up, peacock eyes glowing as the castle rose up to face the peacock hero. The castle charged, rushing off in the opposite direction, disappearing down the street.

"What did you do?" Adrien wondered, grunting when he was grabbed and pulled back into his room, the peacock quickly locking the door.

"I'm the Avatar of Visions," the peacock answered, turning to him, "Houte Roi. If we're going to get out of this alive, you're going to listen to me."

Adrien took a step back, narrowing his eyes at the peacock, feeling Plagg shift from under his shirt, pressing against his back. Houte in turn narrowed his eyes back at him, a silent warning to obey. Adrien peered back fearlessly.

Houte grimaced at him and sighed, turning away and heading for the windows. He declared, ignoring Adrien's defiance, "We'll slip away through the windows. With luck, we'll get away unnoticed."

"What about my father?" Adrien asked.

Houte Roi paused before answering, "He's fine."

"Doesn't tell me anything from you—"

"Adrien," Houte said sharply, startling the boy. That tone was familiar, the same sharpness, the iciness that comes when he's tense and scared and angry.

"Father?" he mumbled staring at Houte with a new, considering gaze.

Houte grimaced, meeting those imploring green eyes. "We need to go," he said simply.

Adrien jumped when there was a slam against the door behind him, whipping around to watch his door rattle. "We need to move now!" his father commanded, working on opening those windows.

"I can help," Adrien said quickly, facing that door, backing away near his father.

"Adrien—"

The door dented in half, the being that was attacking peeking through the broken frame, creating some inhuman noise when it saw them.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

It was all a by chance notice.

It was something Ali was sure he wasn't meant to see, he was sure he was to go about his evening like anyone else, relaxing or doing whatever it was he was to do before he retired for the night. But, by just a chance glance outside, the green eyed boy blinked when he saw movement rushing by on the lower roofs. Instinctively he tensed, eyes narrowing. Not daring to go out and draw attention to whatever was outside, he turned and hurried to Chloe's room, knocking.

He heard a grumbling, " _What?"_ through the door and hurried out.

"Chloe! There's something outside."

The door opened with Chloe peeking out, brows furrowed. Leaning on the door frame, Pollen peeking out on Chloe's head, her head peeking through the top of Chloe's ponytail. Chloe asked, "Heroes or something else?"

"Something else," he said immediately, "it didn't look human. Kind of, but… I don't know what it is."

Chloe looked up, meeting Pollen's frown. "We'll check it out," Pollen promised, coming near Ali. "Stay inside and we'll—"

There was a crash below, startling both teens and kwami. When there were screams echoing it, the two shared a nervous look.

"Pollen, the miracu—"

There was a crash behind them, making Chloe and Ali jump away into the hall, Pollen darting behind them. Before them, in Chloe's room stood some white, marble, rigid looking horse-like being, and perched on its back was a black and white figure, looking like a king upon the beast, staring at them with mismatched black and white eyes.

That fear Chloe felt was replaced with ire as Chloe snarled, "That was my balcony window!"

"Chloe this isn't the time," Ali reminded, slowly pulling her away with him.

"Mademoiselle!"

Both tensed, turning to see Chloe's butler rushing up onto their floor, his dark eyes locking onto them. "We must hurry! There is trouble!" he cried, rushing up to their side, jerking when he stopped in front of them, seeing what had to be the leader of this attack on Chloe's room. He trembled, putting himself between the two, staring at the akuma with scared eyes.

"To the elevator," he whispered to them, meeting the akuma's passive stare, watching as it raised a scepter, a glowing black and white arrow forming on it.

Chloe grabbed Ali's arm, clutching it tightly as she pulled him close, whispering in his ear, "The comb is on my dresser."

Ali grimaced, his gaze flickering to Chloe's vanity where the bee miraculous sat, out of reach. He glanced over his shoulder where Pollen hid, meeting her sharp gaze. She gave a quick nod and disappeared, phasing through the wall behind them. He turned to face the akuma in the room, slowly pulling Chloe back with him, hoping that with the akuma focused on them, Pollen will be able to get the miraculous and bring it to them.

None of them were able to move quick enough, the arrow was fired, hitting the butler in his stomach.

They watched as a black and white energy wrapped around the butler's body, making it grow and change. When it dimmed, before them was a white bishop-like shape before them, turning towards them, reaching with inhuman arms.

"Don't touch me!" Chloe cried, jerking them both back, escaping that minion's grab. They ran down the hall, heading for the elevator to escape. Out of the corner of Ali's eye, he saw a flicker of gold, Pollen rushing after them, the miraculous in her paws.

The mounted akuma trailed behind them, another arrow glowing and ready to be fire at the two.

The elevator was just in reach, Pollen just reaching them, shoving the miraculous into Chloe's hand.

The doors opened, ready to see them to safety and the arrow was let loose, flying straight and true for them. Ali looked back, watching come at them, his body feeling cold with fear as it neared. They weren't going to escape, it was going to hit, they weren't fast enou—

There was a shove at him, something stiff and hard pushed into his hand as he stumbled into the elevator.

The last thing he saw was Chloe's fierce blue eyes staring into his wide green orbs, flickering with a flash of pain as the arrow pierced her back. The doors closed as energy wrapped around her and Ali was left alone in the elevator, feeling it descent, soft music filling the air. Something small and soft brushed his neck, making him jump.

"Ali?" Pollen whispered, alarmed.

Heart pounding in his chest, his body shaking, Ali lifted the deactived comb. He turned the nub in the back, pulling out the needle that would make it a pin. With it set on his shirt, he met Pollen's dark eyes, whispering, "Fly high."

* * *

Marinette pressed against the wall, heart pounding as she looked past the edge, watching the chess themed minions struggle to sort themselves out, trying to disentangle from the mess she left them in. On her shoulder, Tikki sat with a wince, worn out from the Lucky Charm. It was a narrow escape for them; the Lucky Charm serving its purpose in helping her escape.

Marinette hurried away, making sure to keep her steps quiet and careful. Last thing they needed was to draw more attention to them. She kept her gaze on the Bourgeois hotel, where Ali was, hoping that maybe she could get to him. Maybe they could get to Fu since she has to see or hear anything of Chat Noir, Queen Bee, or Volpina. She needed more players to even this field, and out of them all, civilian Ali had the best chance to get to the Guardian without drawing attention to himself.

Once she got a cookie for Tikki, she could at least keep most of the attention. And hopefully, the others will be here in time to help.

She stopped, peeking around, watching as another set of chess pieces race by, searching for what, she doesn't know. She still has yet to see the king of these pieces, the leader of this attack. It concerned her, still not having seen the leader.

Where could the akuma be? More and more seemed to be coming and if they didn't act soon all of Paris was going to be turned into a chess board.

Reaching up, she lightly pressed a finger to Tikki's soft head, patting her. Whether to comfort the kwami or herself, Marinette doesn't know. She whispered, "Hold on just a little more, we're almost there and we'll get you something to eat."

Tikki shuffled on her shoulder, not answering.

When Marinette couldn't hear that set of chess pieces anymore, she ran out, ready to race her way into the hotel before she gets caught. Only to run smack into another knight, going straight to the ground and sending Tikki rolling away from her. With a wince, she sat up, and sucked in a sharp breath when she saw what had to be the akuma sitting up the marble horse-like minion, staring down at her with mismatched blank eyes.

She paled, eyes going huge as she took him in, whispering, "Felix…"

The only response she got from the quiet akuma was an arrow themed scepter being pointed to her, glowing with life.

"Found the Queen," Chessmaster softly greeted as the scepter shot right at her. Marinette was aware of a flash of pain before her world went dark.


	26. Encounters in Chaos

Booms and bellows rang out through the manor, thundering and fierce; sending the strange assailant outside, comrades quickly following. Behind them, heroes of blue and black slipped out, one tightly clutching a fan while the other twirled his staff, confident. He turned to the tall peacock hero, grinning. "And you thought we couldn't take them."

His reply was a twitch of his lips, just shy of a grimace. "That was risky."

"But we kicked their butts," Chat announced, leaning on his baton, claws set on top. He turned to his father, lips pursed. "So, something we should probably talk about?"

Houte Roi turned to him, glaring. "Yes. You're a miraculous holder."

"So are you!"

"Retired," Houte said, huffing.

"Retired?" Chat echoed, like the thought of retirement was alien to him. He received and unimpressed look for that.

"Retired from the hero business, not interested in doing it anymore," Houte tensely explained, daring his son to press.

Hearing the warning, Chat pouted but let it go, watching as more of these minions started to rise again, coming for them. Houte noticed them too, sighing to himself. He ordered, "We should move to higher ground." Wings sprouted out of his back and he moved to grab Chat.

Chat drew away, grinning. "I actually got wings of my own!"

"Ring of the Solstice!" he summoned, sprouting his wings, looking to his father with a beam.

He was met with an order, no awe or impression like he was hoping. "Let's move." Houte flew off, leaving Chat to follow.

Chat pursed his lips and muttered, "Why did I expect anything differently?" He followed with a grimace, holding his baton tightly.

* * *

Alya hung near the window, watching as the chess-themed beings started to walk the street, feeling antsy. Many of those look like pawns, and many just started showing up, moving like they owned the place and grabbing anyone they saw.

Restless, she searched the rooftops, then lifted up her phone, searching for any news on who could be out and about. So far, there hadn't been any reports of any of the heroes being active, leaving this akuma to run rampant.

She spared a glance back, considering sneaking out, to see what she could do. Logically, she knows there isn't much she could do. Miraculous heroes could do far more…

Alya paused, thinking back.

She did know where one miraculous was, who had one. One that hasn't been active in a while, with a miraculous that could be used to help in this situation.

Alya got up, quietly closing the door to her room. She gripped the door knob, taking a deep breath. She could hear the tv blaring through the door, her parents caught up in the news, hopefully deep enough they won't notice her leaving.

Alya drew away, walking quietly to her window. She opened it and slipped out, watching what had to be a rook race by. She closed her window, and pulled out her phone, bringing up a map.

There was a certain fox she wanted to see.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, the magical suit making him nimbler, lighter, allowing him to be faster. Easily, he jumped over the pawn he saw, easily dodged around their reaching hands. When he neared the park, he threw the trompo ahead, watching it rush into the dark park in a flash of gold. He ran to it, looking over his shoulder when he heard a pound of hooves.

Behind him was a pale marble horse, charging right for him. It leapt at him and Ali rolled out of the way. As the knight moved to jump at him again, it let out an alarmed whinny when branches rushed at it, wrapping around it.

Ali grinned, grabbing the trompo as it zipped back into his hand. He ran off, throwing it out and starting do dart around, feeling alive and thrilled.

Jumping high onto the top of building, he opened up the trompo, his smile growing at the glowing screen that greeted, everything ready to be accessed. He went for the cell option, choosing to call Marinette and let her know the situation with Queen Bee, and why he was stepping in.

Only the app barely sent out its first ring before it cut out with a hiss.

The prince turned hero paused, his smile dropping to a frown. He tried again and again, but each time it just fizzled out. He turned it to a locator, his concerns growing to see a dim ladybug icon moving around.

Before he can even move to go towards it, there was a rattle beside him and he felt the edge of a blade at his neck.

His honey green eyes, set against a dark blue sclera, turned to meet the cold blue eyes of a man dressed in blue, bright against a dark sclera.

Chat Noir dropped in front of him, his gaze guarded. "You are most definitely not Queen Bee," the cat hero said, leaning on his baton.

"No, I am not," the bee holder confirmed. "I am a good friend of Ladybug and Queen Bee, though."

"A convenient answer," the man in blue said, his voice cold and harsh.

"It is. But it is also true. Queen Bee got hit, and the Bee is needed." He dropped his trompo, letting it roll towards Chat and held up his hands. "I am here to help."

Chat picked it up, opening it and blinking at the screen, seeing the faded color of the ladybug moving around. "Why is Ladybug pale?"

"I don't know. I was about to go and see."

The blue man lowered the fan, taking the trompo from Chat to glare at the screen. "That's not a good sign," he said. He tossed the trompo back at the Bee, declaring, "We're going to need his help."

"He?" Chat echoed, frowning up at the man.

He didn't receive answer as the man turned and jumped away, wings carrying him far, expecting the two to follow. Chat scowled and huffed, "He can be so impossible."

"Malik," the bee introduced, offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Chat Noir."

Chat eyed his hand, then smiled as he took it, shaking it. "Happy to have you at our side, Malik. Let's go dethrone the king."

He earned a jolly laugh as the two rushed forward, pursuing the peacock.

* * *

"Will you stop staring at me," Lila snapped, all too aware of Trixx's sharp purple eyes set on her. They were judging, calculating, and it felt like they were peeling away piece by piece at Lila's defense, taking in the sight of the scared girl underneath with such disappointed eyes.

"There's an akuma about," Trixx murmured in response, drifting around Lila, feeling like she was a spirit haunting her.

Lila waved her away, grimacing. "The others can handle it."

"You haven't been answering the call of duty, Lila. This comes with being a hero," Trixx reminded.

Lila grimaced, turning to glare down at the fox tail necklace she's been leaving on her desk lately. She's been starting to have regrets more and more with this, with nothing working out as she wants it to. She wasn't the big star like she wanted to be, she didn't have the attention or importance.

It was getting to a point of why bothering. And with akumas getting dangerous and intense…

She turned away from that necklace, choosing to focus on her computer screen. It was really dawning on her that she was biting off far more than she can chew. And this was just becoming too much.

Caught up in her thoughts, she jumped when there was a knock at her door. Lila whipped around to eye it, Trixx floating up to stare at it with her. Another knock and a shout followed it, "I know you're in there, Lila! It's Alya! Let me in!"

Trixx's eyes were back on her, and with a grimace, Lila ignored her, standing up and heading for the door. She opened it slightly to see Alya's waiting glare. With the door partly open, Alya pushed, forcing herself in and stretching out her hand.

"Where's the fox miraculous?"

"What?" Lila asked.

"I know you're Volpina," Alya said, closing the door behind her.

"My akuma was inspired by the actual Volpina—"

"I know you have it," Alya cut in. "I met Trixx, I know you have the fox."

Lila stiffened, then turned to glare at Trixx, noticing that the kwami didn't even make a move to hide. Trixx just smiled and waved.

"They need the fox hero out there," Alya said. "So go out there as Volpina, or I'll use it."

Lila huffed, glaring at her and scoffing, "You know what, you keep it. You be the fox. I have a kwami that just haunts me, I'm not having any glory or praise that I deserve. Just take the damn thing and don't bother me again." She grabbed it, and tossed it as Alya, who barely caught it. Lila warned, "If you cause me any trouble though…"

"I won't," Alya said, slipping the necklace on, feeling a touch of warmth when it brushed her bare neck.

She looked up to see Trixx's smile, purple eyes bright and anticipating. "Let's see how you are as a fox, Alya."

* * *

Wayzz was restless. Fu hasn't seen his kwami fidget this much since Hawk Moth's awakening. No amount of tea the old man provided seemed to calm the kwami down.

"There's something wrong," Wayzz kept insisting, "something negative with Tikki but, I can't say what."

Fu could only frown in response, debatively glancing towards his door where he knows there was an akuma active. Was Marinette in trouble? It was unlikely. Ladybugs were good on their feet, clever and reactive. And almost every miraculous he had was active, with plenty of help.

To think that she was in trouble…

He glanced down at his bracelet, touching the smooth surface as Wayzz paced behind him.

But the rare chance she was in trouble, that something did happen, perhaps it will be time for Xuanwu to rise once more.

When there was a rapid knock at his door, Fu instinctively knew it to be true. As Wayzz went still, Fu rose and opened it, unsurprised to see the peacock active and at his door.

The fan was presented to Fu, one feather turning into a screen, showing him a discolored ladybug icon moving around. A weary resolution settled on Fu as he stared at it. Wayzz darted over, sucking in a breath at the sight of it.

"Wayzz," Fu prompted, drawing the kwami's gaze to him. "Guard up."

It was time for Xuanwu to return.

* * *

Houte Roi flew ahead, far, far ahead.

Far and fast enough that Chat Noir and Malik were far behind him, much to the blond's ire. With quiet grumbles, he and Malik followed after Houte Roi, trying not to lose him from wherever he was heading. Both boys slowed as they came to a familiar area, well a certain old man lived.

"He's getting his help?" Chat uttered, surprised. To himself, he wondered, "Could he even still help?"

"Who knows what Master Fu can do," Malik said, crossing his arms behind him, staring down towards the Guardian's home, intrigued to see him transformed. He stood for a few seconds, oblivious to the wide eyed stare the blond was giving him. When he noticed, he wondered, "Yes?"

"You know Master Fu?"

"Yes! I met him a while ago."

"How?!"

"It's a long story that involved a sick kwami that I thought was a toy at first, being escorted around Paris, and helping saving the day on a scooter." Malik beamed at the memory. What a great time that was.

Chat stared at him, utterly baffled with this new bee hero. "What happened?" he asked slowly.

"Long story," Malik repeated in a teasing tone, his smile growing at the look Chat sent him. As Malik thought to ask if they should go down, there was a loud hum filling the air, sounding like a charging train. Malik and Chat turned, seeing a bishop sliding down the street at top speed. It jerked, hitting the walls and jumping high, zipping straight for them. They scattered, watching the dart right by.

It hit the ground and raced on, curving along the street and out of sight.

"It's coming back!" Chat warned, holding out his baton. Malik held tight to his tromp, weary at the lack of plants around him.

The bishop came charging back at high speed then with a loud screech, curved to the left, pursuing what looked like Chat Noir and Malik running away. The two faltered, surprised, before they straightened, searching for the fox.

"Volpina is actually out?" Malik murmured.

"She's actually officially retired now," a voice said behind them, giving them both a start. They turned, seeing a new fox drop down, with thick red hair pulled up in a ponytail and familiar grey amber eyes that turned to peer at Chat.

He sucked in a breath, tensing at the sight of her. "Coccinelle," he murmured, eyes locked on her as she stood.

"Chat," she started, then cut herself off with a sigh. "Rena Rouge, actually. A second chance, at least, for tonight." She drew near, turning weary eyes to Malik. "Volpina I knew wasn't going to join, so I offered to take the mantle for her. There's a growing army in Paris, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Chat frowned while Malik offered her a beam. "Welcome back and aboard, Rena. I'm Malik, stepping in for Queen Bee who got hit."

"And Ladybug?" Rena asked. "Where is she?"

"We don't know," Chat said, shrinking his baton to show Rena the screen, and the discolored ladybug icon.

"There's no contacting her," Malik added.

Rena frowned. "That icon is moving towards us."

"And with it, we'll find out what's going on with Ladybug," Chat said, turning the screen towards him to see how far away she was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something dark dart his way, and barely had time to move out of its way as it dove at him in a dark blur. All three heroes, jumped back, watching the dark blur glow red, slowing down enough to peer at them with glowing white eyes and a coy, smug smile.

"Tikki," Malik breathed in horror at the sight of the now black and white kwami, diamonds replacing the spots and tail.

"No way," Rena whispered, watching as the kwami slowly turned, gazing at each one with cold, empty eyes.

"I don't think I know either of you," the kwami murmured aloud, her voice soft and cold, void of any emotion or life that she had before. "Not that it matters. The King and Queen are coming, and your miraculous, Chat Noir, is desired."

Those glowing eyes settled on Chat, daring him to object.

He gritted his teeth, an unease filling him. This was the ladybug kwami, turned and influenced by the akuma and that meant… that was why the ladybug icon was discolored. Their only way of stopping this has been hit and was under influence. And none of them could cleanse the akuma.

"Will you give up your miraculous, Chat Noir?" the kwami called out, tilting her head to the side, moving in a twitchy motion.

"Did the Queen give up her earrings?" he asked.

"Oh no, not yet. The King may command but he dares not take from the Queen. The earrings will stay."

"Till Hawk Moth—"

"The earrings will stay. But the ring, that has to go. I ask again, Chat Noir, one final time. Will you give up your miraculous?"

"And if he doesn't," Rena called out, drawing the twitchy kwami towards her.

"He'll find himself rather Jinnxed."

"Jinnx," Chat called out, testing the name. The kwami responded, turning towards him, antennas perked at attention. "I am not giving up my ring."

White pupil-less eyes narrowed. "How unfortunate for you." She dove at him, black trailing behind her as she attacked. Chat jumped over her, scrambling to keep away from the influenced kwami, mind flying as he tried to think of what to do. Malik's trompo rushed to his side, doing what it could to deter the quick kwami, but Jinnx easily avoided it, white eyes locked on Chat.

Near them, Rena dropped down, setting her lips on the end of the flute and blowing. Smoke rushed out of it, wrapping around Chat and Jinnx, blinding them. Chat felt himself get grabbed and pulled out, a hand covering his mouth to muffle his coughs. Looking back, he could see the glow of Jinnx rushing around, seeing shadows of himself dancing around her.

For now, the influenced kwami was occupied.

"She may figure it out soon," Rena whispered, pulling him towards Malik. "But we got a little time at least. Let's regroup to plan before—"

"Before what, fox?"

They all went still, then slowly, looked up.

There, mounted on twin steeds of black and white, had the be the King and the Queen.

Chat sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of them, feeling cold in his horror as he stared at the Queen. Much like the King, she was dressed in black and white armor, more white ajorning her design in comparison to the King. And like him, the most humanoid of all the pawns to be seen so far.

And with this, was the most familiar.

"Marinette?"


	27. Fear the Queen

She didn't give them a moment to process her transformation. All they got was a warning screech from her steed before it charged at them. The Queen bent low, pulling out a wicked-looking spear, black and white like the rest of her, ready to pierce and strike.

"Scatter!" Rena shouted, the heroes breaking apart to dodge the charging Queen. Instead of the knight moving to jump, with a pull of the reins, the Queen turned the steed around to face them once more. She moved to charge at Rena, only for a trompo the wrap around the spear, trying to pull it from her grasp. She pulled her knight to a stop, turning the white eyes of her mask towards Malik.

"Come now, Marinette," Malik prompted, "it's not like you to lash out."

The Queen didn't answer, pulling at her spear, trying to free it from the trompo. Malik held firm, pulling at the string so the spear would leave her hand. As the two held a stand off, Rena turned to charge at the King, eyes narrowed at the stoic and imposing figure, giving nothing as he watched the fight.

As Malik struggled, he tensed when heard a giggle behind him. He looked back just in time to catch the white of Jinnx's eyes as the influenced kwami darted past him, her soft, mocking laughter filling the air and echoing in his head. At his distraction, the Queen acted, pulling her spear free of his grasp, making the bee stumble. Jinnx dove at him with a laugh, only to be deterred by a baton swinging her way. Chat slid up behind Malik, standing back to back with him, a slight tremble going through his body.

"Chat?" Malik prompted.

"I'll be fine," Chat reassured, "just focus on disarming her."

Malik nodded, turning back to the Queen, watching her trot her steed around to face them, the marble horse jerking its head about, stomping a hoof to the ground. His green eyes, set against a dark blue sclera, flickered about, searching for any plants that were near. That could help contain Marinette, but every tree he could see looked too far for the trompo.

"Break!" Malik commanded, he and Chat darting away as the Queen charged at them, racing past them. Jinnx followed after her, giggling the whole time. Malik and Chat followed after them. Behind them, Rena was an orange blur around the King. She darted past the stomping hooves of the marbled steed, ducking and jumping under the spear that came after her. She turned, bringing the flute up just in time to catch the spear's tip, making a ringing noise from the clash.

Rena's arms shook as she held the flute against the spear, glaring into the empty eyes of the King staring down at her.

Her long ear flicked back as she heard Malik and Chat rush away, grimacing as she realized that she was on her own with this. The marble horse's head turned, jaws opened to bite at her. She jumped away, dropping to all fours as she raced away, ducking behind a roof. As she heard the nearing footsteps, she lifted up the flute.

"Magic please make this easy," she mumbled, bringing it to her lips to play. When the orb formed, she tapped it down, watching a copy of herself rush away. Hoping that the akuma's attention was diverted, Rena sped off, ducking around a corner, watching the King prowl after the illusion.

Safe, Rena relaxed a little, releasing a sigh of relief. She stood, narrowing her eyes after the King, gripping her flute tightly. Ears perked high, she hunted after the King.

For Malik and Chat, they followed after the Queen as quickly as they could. With Jinnx darting along her side, she left a smoky trail behind her, hints of ember flickering in the smoke giving away the Queen path. The Queen didn't seem to mind as she rode along, the Knight never slowing as it ran. All the while, the Queen would turn, throwing spears at them, pulling them out of her steed for an endless supply.

Never slowing down, Malik and Chat were scrambling to keep up and avoid her spears. Desperate to see her free, Chat called out, "Stay off the ground, Malik! I'm going to try something!"

Malik glanced his way, green eyes set against a blue sclera. Chat offered him a small smile before he dove down to the street, shouting, "Band of the Earth!" The paw print on the ring turned yellow, the patterns of his suit turned yellow, and Chat landed on the street, making it shake and shudder and growl. Unbalanced, the Knight fell down, sending the Queen tumbling.

"Band of Calamity!" he shouted, the yellow turning orange as he raced after her, an infinite amount of Cataclysm ready to be used.

He was going to free her.

 _He was going to free her._

Just break the connection. That's all he had to do.

But the Queen was up on her feet, ready to meet him as he came to her. Chat barely avoided the fist aimed at his face, Chat was scrambling to avoid the following punches and kicks, the Queen not letting up, her empty sights locked right on him.

Malik dropped down behind them, throwing out his trompo to catch the Queen. When it hooked on her wrist, she was prepared, and when he pulled, she went with it, leaping with the momentum, her fist ready.

"Eep!" was all Malik could utter as he scrambled to get out of the way, barely dodging that blow. Unlike Chat, when the Queen came after him, he wasn't able to avoid her fists when she followed after him. She hit him hard in the middle, sending him flying back.

"Oh that hurt," Malik murmured as he sat up, wrapping an arm around his middle. "You have a mean punch." He gasped when he saw her leaping into the air, coming towards him, and quickly rolled away. He gulped when cracks spread under the blow, watching the Queen rise, turning cold empty eyes towards him.

Malik stood as Chat came to his side. Both tensed at a giggle behind them, chiming aloud, "The Queen's going to get you, the Queen's going to get you~"

The ducked to the side as Jinnx dove past them, laughing all the way. She darted up to fly around the Queen, giddy as her mistress slowly approached them. Malik and Chat backed away, grimacing. They could charge in, nor throw the trompo her way; anything they did she turned around and fired back their way.

Chat glanced down at his ring, the paw print glowing orange. He wondered how much time he had left, Plagg had warned him that using a lot of power was more draining, who knows how much longer he had.

"We need to regroup," Malik proposed.

Chat glanced his way, and the bee holder elaborated, "That's what she does when overwhelmed. Regroup and replan. We're not going to take her down with desperation."

Chat protested, "But we can't leave her—"

A loud neigh interrupted him, making them both look back to see the marbled horse, throwing its head back and charging their way. The Queen moved to, starting to race towards them. Before Malik and Chat could act, there was a blur of blue as Houte Roi dropped down beside them, shouting, "Time Out."

He waved his fan, scattering blue feathers around the area. They froze in place, then started to slowly drift and sway in the air, peaceful and content, gradually making their way down to the ground. Near them, the Knight stood frozen, close enough to hit. Satisfied, Houte turned to the two frozen boys, taking in their startled looks. He looked past them, narrowing his eyes to see the Queen standing outside the frozen area, a corrupted kwami drifting near her, both of them staring at him coldly.

Houte reached for the boys and the two acted, resuming their charge towards him. Wings spreading open, Houte flew off before they could reach them, carrying the boys away. Jinnx followed after him to pursue, but stopped. She returned to the Queen side as they approached the frozen Knight. Releasing a breath, Houte flew away, carrying the boys to safety, and hoping that there was a shop close by that had cotton candy for Duusu.

* * *

Unlike before, Rena was taken a more cautionary approach. She trailed behind the King, body staying low and her steps light. Her ears kept going up and down, careful to not give away her position as she hunted her prey.

The King stayed oblivious as he walked along, seeking out the illusion that had dispersed long ago. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him, seeking out whatever his held item could be.

As Rena followed, she crept a little closer, only to jump away in surprise when the King suddenly turned and fired an arrow her way. She gaped at him, irritated. Where did that even come from?

As he fired another, Rena ran around him, keeping ahead of the arrows of light, sparing fast glances his way to see where his item is. As he moved, she saw what looked like a necklace on his collar. Resolution burning in her eyes, Rena decided to chance it, diving for it. She dove under those arrows, jumping at the King. He dodged her, his blank face shifting in a slight scowl. He moved to grab her tail and Rena danced away, rushing back in to try and grab that necklace, just as he reached for hers.

Before his gloved hand could touch it, a green shield came his way, hitting the King and sending him away. Rena stumbled, turning to see a green and black figure standing above, catching the shield that came back.

"I almost had it!" Rena instinctively protested, then went on edge, realizing she didn't know who this was.

There were a lot of heroes she didn't know.

"Fox," the green hero greeted not unkindly. "Just as you almost had his item, he almost had yours." Rena grimaced, glancing down at the necklace on her collar. The stranger drew near, clasping the shield to his arm. "You need to be more aware, and more careful. A reckless fox won't last long."

"Who are you?" she asked as she turned to face the King, watching him start to rise up.

"Xuanwu, the Turtle. Nice to finally meet you, Coccinelle."

She stiffened, then corrected, "Rena Rouge, actually."

He smiled. "I hope you're ready, Rena Rouge."

The King raised his arms, looking ready to fire an arrow, and just as it was released, Xuanwu called out, "Turn Turtle!"

A green shield appeared in front of them, shimmering as the arrow went inside and quickly shot back out towards the King. The akuma dodged it, not moving to form another arrow, glaring at them.

Rena charged, not giving him a chance to plan, making him scramble to stay away from her while Xuanwu covered her from behind. They were just starting to corner the King when they heard the whinnied cry of a Knight and an unnerving laugh.

"Turn Turtle!"

Another shield appeared next to Rena just as Jinnx dove at her, disappearing into it and being shot back out, spinning, much to the influenced kwami's confusion and irritation. Past her, Rena could see the Queen charging towards them, spear at ready. Behind her was a small army, ready to protect the King.

"Rena," Xuanwu prompted.

"Requiem!" Rena shouted, spinning the flute then bringing it down to tap on the roof. Steaming blue cracks jumped to life on the house, spreading down to the streets below. The Queen faltered as blue spirits started to rise out of the earth, gathering together to shape orbs that rushed to Rena's side, the tip of her tail becoming aflame with a white ember. Two blue wisps came to settle at her ankles and two others went to Xuanwu's side. Together, they both jumped into the air, retreating as the army came to the King's side.

"We were so close," Rena grumbled.

"We need to find the others," Xuanwu said, "I'm not what I used to be, and with the Queen and an army; we'll need all the help we can have."

They settled on a roof, far away from them, safe and sound. The orbs scattered, rushing around Paris, seeking out the other Miraculous holders. Rena crossed her arms, sighing to herself as she waited, very aware of Xuanwu near her.

"What happened with the girl, Volpina?" Xuanwu asked after a moment.

"She didn't want to be a hero anymore," Rena answered. "So I came out when this started up, the Fox Miraculous power was needed."

"And what will be done with it once this is over with?"

Rena didn't answer, unsure herself.

"When this is over with, we'll meet and talk it over with Trixx," Xuanwu promised, watching one fox ear flicker his way. "It is not wrong of you to have a Miraculous, Rena, but I wish you received it under better circumstances, and with one more fitting."

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked, genuinely curious with who this Xuanwu was.

He smiled, turning to her. "I am the Guardian of Miraculouses, decider of heroes, testing their mettle and potential."

Both ears were up with intrigue and the fox came near, sitting down as she asked, "How did Ladybug earn it?"

"It was a true show of heroship from a simple test…"

* * *

"I can't believe you froze us."

"It was freezing you, or letting the horse get to you first. Your welcome."

"You couldn't even give us a heads up?"

Gabriel sighed, impatiently waiting for Duusu to get through the bag of cotton candy he found for her, though the troublesome kwami seemed very content to take her time, enjoying the fluffy, sugary treat slowly. Malik helped her, eagerly taking some clumps to snack on, humming happily as it dissolved in his mouth.

With Duusu willing to share, Adrien was tempted to grab some for himself. It'd been ages since he's had cotton candy, but at this moment, he was too sour to humor the idea of having some. The fluffy treat just didn't fit his mood. And the stink coming off the chunk of cheese he got Plagg wasn't helping as his own kwami worked to inhale his food.

It left both Agrestes standing tensely at each other's side, not even sparing a glance at each other, just more inclined to settle in the grumpy atmosphere. One Malik was more than happy to stay out of, chatting with Duusu as they shared cotton candy. The Bee had earlier tried to breach the tension but quickly backed out.

Plagg though wasn't as intimidated. As he swallowed a big chunk, sighing contently now that he was recharged, he commented, "Wow, you two are way more related than you realize."

That earned him a double glare.

"I'm not wrong," Plagg huffed. "You won't even talk and we got an influenced Ladybug to deal with. Very promising for future teamwork."

"Right?" Duusu called out, jumping in. "You guys need to get past this or put it on hold if we're going to get everything under control!" As Malik reached for another big piece, Duusu jumped forward, crest raised as she held the bag close, staring intently at the startled Malik. "You had enough, the rest is mine."

"Aw, but, Duusu!"

Adrien sighed, crossing his arms, pouting. Then turned to his father, asking, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gabriel sighed himself, grimacing. He murmured, "It wasn't worth you knowing. That wasn't a life we wanted to define our family. Your mother was even considering returning the Miraculous to the Guardian when we had you. But… I wasn't willing to let Duusu go."

"I love you too," Duusu called out.

"You're interrupting," Gabriel scolded.

Duusu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Being a Miraculous Holder isn't all fun and games," Gabriel continued, gazing back at Adrien. "It adds more complexity to life than you realize, and dangers. Like partners you thought you could trust, that used to seek you out…"

Adrien dropped his arms, peering up at his father. "Is that why you both insisted the world was dangerous?"

Gabriel closed his eyes, body rising up, going stiff and poised. "We will continue this later," Gabriel said. "Where we have time and privacy."

"...Ok."

"Next time, I'll give a warning before I freeze an area. You will have five seconds to get out of it."

"Gotcha."

"Look," Malik murmured, pointing upwards.

Above them, there was a wispy blue flame that came diving towards them, drifting around them, dancing happily in the air. Distorted voice whispered out of it.

 _"Meet Rena. See her, see her."_

"Can you guide us there?" Gabriel asked the wisp.

It flickered brightly, a merry sound coming from it.

"Ready?" Adrien asked Plagg, seeing his affirmation.

"I'm not done yet!" Duusu protested, clutching the nearly empty bag of cotton candy to her form.

"Duusu."

She pouted at Gabriel. Then sighed, drifting over to his side. "It better be there for me to finish when this is done."

In the dark night, three heroes followed the soft glow of a wisp, its brethren soon joining, guarding and guiding as they lead them back to the fox and turtle. As they all gathered together, eyes firm and resolute, they crouched and started to plan.


	28. End Game

With targets gone, the King and Queen reunited, standing near, a silence settling between them as their soldiers gathered near, grouping around them awaiting orders. The Queen was the first to move, turning to face her men while the King moved to mount his Knight, taking care to not watch the little being that came to sit on the Queen's shoulder, whispering schemes into her ears.

She shot off with a giggle, and the King turned to watch the Queen mount her own Knight. There was a small nod and she ride off, a group of castles and bishops following behind her. Two castles came to the King's side, escorting him as he ride off in the opposite direction.

The plan was set.

Now they just had to wait.

As the akuma rode off, his creator sat in a low lit study, staring at his reflection in the window, watching the fire flicker off his face, his frosty gleaming a slight purple hue. Near him, a kwami sat quietly, watching him grimly for what he's done to his own son.

He took it quietly, taking a long drink of his glass as he watched the city from his window, awaiting to see Miraculous Ladybug rush out in its vibrant glow, illuminating the city softly.

A part of him wondered what was taking so long.

.

.

.

* * *

The team was divided.

There were two targets to focus on, two targets to free, and all damaged couldn't be fixed without the other. And the one they needed was more dangerous.

For the more dangerous target, the veterans claimed to handle her. The younger had all protested, wanting to help, to be there when she was brought back, but both had brought up the point of the King.

All three were sent off to find the King, and to not engage till Ladybug was back on their side. The two veterans watched as weary heroes rushed off into the night, two having their eyes glow in the low lighting, with Malik a bright shadow in the night.

"You think it'll be sorted out well?" Houte wondered.

"If they talk, they'll have time to. It is needed, though this isn't the best time to," Xuanwu replied, sparing a glance to the Peacock. "There are things we need to discuss as well," he said, watching Houte wince.

"Do you think the Peacock's power is even needed? You have four miraculouses active. Too much for one."

"The Peacock doesn't need to be active till I deem it so, but it should be returned home soon."

Houte didn't reply.

"It doesn't have to be now, Houte Roi. But I prefer that when you're ready to let go and fully retire, you return it. She didn't and now the Butterfly—"

"I know."

They watched as the Queen rode past, her escorts trailing close behind. Next to her, a giggling influenced Tikki darted along, glowing an ominous color. Both veterans watched her go, the atmosphere shifting as they readied for battle.

"Time to free Ladybug."

* * *

Chat kept stopping and looking back, his ears pointed down when he didn't see either of the veterans behind them. And no Ladybug yet still.

"Eyes forward."

He twitched, turning to see Rena standing ahead of him, her glowing amber eyes on him. Malik stopped beside her, glancing over to see eye Chat as well, then glanced over at Rena as the cat and fox eyed each other.

"We're not going to fall back into that old pattern," Chat said, drawing near to join the two.

"We won't," Rena agreed, turning away to peer out at the shimmering city, her long ears standing straight and high, moving about to catch every sound. "But we do need to focus. Our Ladybug is under influence and we have an akuma to find."

"Do we even have an idea who it is?" Malik asked. "If we do, we can perhaps think of what he'd do, where he'd go."

"Apparently close enough to make her a queen," Chat grumbled, kicking at a tile.

"So someone she knows and would be upset…" Malik murmured.

"What about that guy?" Rena offered. "The blond kid—"

"Felix," Chat provided, his tail slashing behind him, ignoring the curious stares he received.

"Do either of you two know him?" Rena asked, trying to keep things going, trying to figure out what to do, where this akuma could go.

"Marinette often said he was studious," Malik provided. "Private. Assuming that he'll hide away…"

"He'll somewhere he feels safe. Where he'll be overlooked…"

"And only Marinette would know best."

"And we won't know because he made her his queen," Chat grumbled.

"Chat, focus," Rena stressed. "We handle him, we save her."

His body relaxed, glancing up to see Rena peering down at him, serious and resolute. He straightened, coming up to join them. "We could try the Louvre," he suggested, glancing down at his ring, wondering how much time he had left. He had used two of the powers, how much longer could Plagg hold the transformation. "That could play off his studious side and need for privacy."

"There's one more thing to consider," Malik offered, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Marinette. They were close. Maybe he'd want to be somewhere close."

"Close to home," Chat finished.

"Notre Dame?" Rena suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt to look."

"Let's head over there," Rena commanded, jumping away, Chat and Malik close to following behind.

* * *

The Knight came to a stop, rumbling lowly as the Queen looked around, her guards gathering close.

A figure in blue dropped down in front of her, standing before her guard. She stood on top of her steed, facing her adversary as he stood as well, blue eyes against a dark sclera peering back at her.

"Ladybug," he called out, watching her take out her spear. "I am here to free you from influence. You're needed to stop the akuma. If you are able to, stand down."

She dropped into a crouch, spear pointed towards him.

He took out his fan, firm in where he stood. "Time Ou—"

He was cut off when there was a blur of black and red slamming into his face, a mocking laugh following behind him. He grimaced, looking up to see the influenced Tikki hovering over him, her smile big, eyes mischievous. "Can't have you freezing time, this time, Peacock."

"You can't stop me, kwami." He brought up his fan, facing the Queen once more. Snickering at his overconfidence, she dove at him again, only to grunt when she hit a green wall, her eyes growing with alarm to see it caged.

She turned as the Turtle came up behind her, gently telling her, "Have patience, Tikki, you'll be yourself again soon."

"You think Turn Turtle can hold me, Master ? I am Jinnx, I'll break out out of here soon enough." He only hummed at that, holding up the bubbled kwami and letting it drift up into the sky, safely out of the way. He jumped away, drawing the Queen's guard after him.

"Time Out!" Houte cried out once more, swinging his fan once more, starting to scatter blue feathers around the area. Before they could the Queen, she jumped away, leaving knight alone to charge. As the feathers drifted past, the knight went still, frozen in time. Outside the range of the floating feathers that slowly drifted down, the Queen jumped off the wall, diving down in the center of the frozen field, charging at the Peacock.

Houte was read, splitting his fan in two. With his fans, he worked around every jab and slash of her spear, dancing around her, and the brute force of power coming for him. All the while, he spared second glances at the feathers, watching them slowly drop down, becoming worried the closer they got to the ground.

When they reached it, time will resume.

And it won't be only the Queen he gets to fight.

Behind the two struggling holders, Xuanwu dropped down, holding out his hand, the bracelet glowing as a small shield appeared in front of his hand. "Shell Shock!" he shouted, and with an angry glow, that small shield fired off a big, green wave.

All pawns that were in its way broke apart, leaving startled and wide eyed civilians in its wake. Seeing this, the Queen moved to escape, only for Houte to grab her, turning her to face the coming shockwave. Above them, Jinnx broke out of the bubble, diving down to save her queen before the power was removed.

Both got hit by the wave, the kwami turning back her reddish pink hue, her eyes becoming a surprise and soft dark blue.

In Houte's arms, the Queen broke away, leaving a blinking Marinette in his arms.

She reached up, squinting her eyes closed as her head gave a small throb. She looked up, seeing a peacock holder behind, eyeing her expectantly.

She stared, brow furrowing. "I don't think I've met you," she said.

"He is a friend," a fond voice told her, drawing her eyes towards Xuanwu, his smile growing at the recognition in her gaze. "And right now, we need our other friend. We need Ladybug."

Tikki dropped down, floating in front of Marinette, determined. "I'm ready."

Marinette smiled, commanding, "Spots on."

* * *

There was no sign of the King outside Notre Dame. Not quite willing to give up the idea that he may not be there, they slipped inside, Chat slowing down enough to spare a fast glance at the bakery. He followed Malik and Rena in, all of them freezing when they found two pawns waiting for them, one black, one white.

Down the row, there were more awaiting them, two of each piece, standing guard, watching them, while the King stood at the end, gazing up at the towering windows.

There There was an instinctive growl from Chat when he saw the King, his tail giving an agitated slash behind him.

"Steady," Rena whispered, eyes in the still akuma.

The King turned towards them, pale eyes glowing in the darkness. Rena called out, "Felix! This doesn't have to end in a fight, just give up the akuma, and we can all call it a night."

She received a blink in response, the akuma not moving akuma muscle, just watching them from the end of the church. Chat stepped forward, declaring confidently, "Ladybug will be here soon!"

"I know." The akuma turned away from them, going back to staring out the window. "She will be here soon."

"Will you give up your akuma to cleanse?" Malik asked.

"Only the Queen may have it. Neither of you are worthy."

Chat took a step forward, snapping, "How about I save us all some time and personally deliver it to her?"

"Chat!"

It fell of deaf ears as the Cat raced forward, ready to engage with the akuma. The pawns charged at him, moving to intercept him, only Char ducked and leapt over them, eyes glued to the King.

He brought his baton down, heading for the head.

CLANG!

Chat dropped with a hiss, baton pressed against a rapier with a small arrow head tip. The akuma met Chat's glare passively, hardly blinking at the struggle of their locked weapons.

"Only for the Queen," the akuma repeated.

Behind Chat, his soldiers started to approach, taking advantage of the locked hero.

They didn't get far as Rena and Malik intercepted them, illusions and roots rising up to disrupt their path. All the while, the locked tools broke, Chat and the King falling into a spar.

Chaos filled Notre Dame when Ladybug arrived, eyes narrowed as she took it all in. Breathing in, she shouted, "Chessmaster!"

The soldiers froze, nor fighting as roots ensnared them, carrying them to the ceiling. Chat and Chessmaster paused, both looking towards the entrance. Relieved that she was back, Chat whipped back around to attack, only to find that Chessmaster had moved faster.

He had jumped away, landing near Malik and Rena, and calmly approached Ladybug.

Rena and Malik tensed as the akuma walked past them, not sparing them a glance as he went. His eyes were only on Ladybug. As soon as he was outside, two big castles slid out of the darkness, slamming the doors behind him, trapping the heroes inside.

"Hey!" Rena shouted, charging at at the doors.

As the heroes started to fight the castles, Ladybug and Chessmaster stood side by side, peering at each other, letting the quiet settle over them.

After a moment, Ladybug asked, "What brought this on Felix? What's take the goal?"

"To have things back as they were," Chessmaster admitted.

She chuckled. "Not quite as they were."

"No," he admitted, "not quite."

She sighed next to him, frowning. "Does he know?" she wondered.

"No. He's been silent since my creation."

"Curious."

Chessmaster hummed in agreement. Then he brought up his rapier, and offered it to her. Ladybug took it carefully, glancing up at Chessmaster. He was watching her, waiting for the inevitable break.

"We're going to talk afterwards," she promised. She brought up the rapier, and brought it down on her knee, snapping it in two. The akuma fluttered out, trying to escape the yo-yo that came after it. When she released it with a soft goodbye, a darkness fell away from Chessmaster, leaving Felix to fall to his knees, blinking in confusion.

He looked upon with wide eyes, whispering, "Ladybug?"

She offered him a small smile, greeting, "Hey, Felix. Its ok." Bringing out her yo-yo, she summoned Miraculous Ladybug, restoring the city back to it was before. For a moment, it quiet between them, though only for a moment. The doors opened behind them and with a wild shout, Ladybug found herself tackled from behind, sending them both toppling down the steps.

Not that two heroes noticed when they came to a stop, Chat sitting up and holding her close, face buried in the nape of her neck, his tail wrapped around her calf. "Thank god your back," he whispered, keeping her pressed tight against him, "Thank god."

She laid her hands on claws, leaning into his hold. "Sorry for the scare, Chaton." She glanced up, blinking to see a different fox and bee standing in Notre Dame's entryway, the familiar bee giving her a happy wave.

Chat sat up and leaned over, catching her blue eyes. "There's a bit we need to talk about," he said in a slightly shaky tone, offering her a crooked smile.

She returned it, agreeing, "Seems like there's a lot everyone needs to talk about."

* * *

.

.

.

"Chessmaster failed."

He didn't answer, watching the ladybugs evaporate into thin air, their purpose done. Nooroo floated over him, peering down at him with grim eyes. "What will you do now, Master?"

"Not deal with your disapproval," the villain growled, taking the brooch off, making the kwami disappear. He stood up with a sigh, setting the butterfly miraculous on the desk.

His son had failed him; his son he had turned into an akuma, making use of his hurt and confusion. He had detransformed as soon as Chessmaster had come about, unwilling to witness what his son went through.

He stared down at the miraculous, seeing his disfigured reflection in the dark gemstone. With a soft sigh, he left, leaving the miraculous alone in the dark room.


	29. Laying the Pieces

**And its done! A good enough wrap up for me, and to confirm and answer, no planned sequel for LFP. Thank you everyone for sticking with it, I hope you guys enjoyed it all the way! Also, I have moved to Archive of Our Own, with the same user name. If you want to see any more works from me, you'll find me there. Thank you for reading, and I hope I'll see some of you there on Ao3.**

* * *

"I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not."

"Don't say that with a voice full of love!" Marinette whined, burying her face in her hands, cheeks going pink. Adrien just grinned across from her, green eyes warm and full of affection. It just made things worse as Marinette sorted this out.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Something he revealed, since he knew who she was and didn't want to leave her out of the loop. And after much begging, she caved to hear his secret. And now she knew. She's been working with her crush the whole time.

It was a flustering realization. And she could believe that she missed it, it was so obvious now that she thought about it.

"Are you ok with knowing?" Adrien wondered, faltering for a moment, wondering if this was a mistake on his part. But he didn't like to think that only he knew. It felt right.

"I am ok with it," she said past her hands, withdrawing to breathe out, easing her frazzled nerves. "We just… we'll need to be careful. Hawk Moth is still at large, and… we now that we know, it can help but still be risky. We can't give anything away to Hawk Moth."

"So… no romantic dates for Ladybug and Chat? Or superhero visits?"

"Sadly no, they have to stay professional. And can't risk civilians. Now Marinette and Adrien, they don't have that limitation."

Adrien leaned forward, grinning. "I think I can work with that."

She returned the smile, then slid around in their booth till she was pressed up at his side, hooking her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. "Adrien I know for sure can come over any time."

"And since Father and I are talking, somewhat, I think something can be worked out for a Miss Marinette to drop by. Wants to officially meet you anyway."

"I can clear my schedule for a meet up. And he'll probably clear up yours too."

"Father giving me some free time. That is wild. What do you even do with free time?"

"I'm sure we'll find a lot to do," Marinette promised, a coy edge her in tone. Adrien grinned, cheeks going a little pink.

"Ugh, I love cheese, but this is even too cheesy for me."

Adrien's smile fell, and opened up his jacket to give the kwami a dry look. "Way to ruin the moment, Plagg."

Plagg just stuck his tongue out at him, then turned to Marinette, grinning. "Nice to officially meet you, glad you got your spots. Though, you were a pretty good fox."

"But Ladybug was more needed," Marinette agreed, bringing out a little box for the kwami, smiling when he perked up. "I was told you love cheese, so, I figured you'd like a cheese danish?"

There was a gasp from Plagg, darting out of Adrien's pocket to lift the lid, mouth watering to see the goody inside. "You might be my favorite human."

"Hey!" Adrien protested.

"Yeah, yeah, you're great," Plagg waved off, working his way into the box to dine.

"I make sure you never run out of Camembert."

"You don't bring me cheesy pastries."

Before Adrien could snap back at Plagg, there was a giggle from Marinette's side, a ladybug kwami darting out, offering Adrien a smile. "Don't mind him," the kwami said. "He's just being a cheesehead."

Plagg peeked out at Tikki, icing smeared on his cheeks. "For that, I'm not sharing my cheese danish with you."

"I don't need it," Tikki said, turning to Adrien with a warm smile. "I'm Tikki, and it's nice to officially meet you."

"Wow, you're so poised," Adrien whispered, offering his hand for Tikki to sit in.

Plagg peeked out once more, giving Adrien a look. "What does that mean?"

Marinette reached out to scratch Plagg's head, cutting off his pout and giggling as he leaned up into her touch, a small purr coming out of him. Adrien pressed a kiss to her brow, nuzzling her when she looked up. Ignoring Plagg making a gross noise, the kwami went back to his danish as Tikki dove back into the purse to nibble on her cookie. Left, relatively, alone, Adrien and Marinette enjoyed the moment, lost in each other.

* * *

Chloe headed down the streets slowly, a queasy, dreadful feeling swirling her stomach, making her feel sick and unsteady. Down the street, she could see them sitting at a cafe, talking animatedly with each other, enjoying the company and just looking so alive and happy.

Keep going, Chloe told herself. Keep at it. It needs to be done, she needs to get it out there no matter what, no matter the outcome.

Chloe faltered when she was close and Sabrina turned her way, seeing Chloe's approach. That smile fell and eyes became guarded. Across from her, Lila turned away, green eyes sharp and calculating.

Chloe kept her gaze on Sabrina, coming to stop at their table.

Lila moved to open her mouth to speak and Chloe cut in, "Can we talk, please?"

Sabrina blinked at her, her firm expression breaking for a moment. "She doesn't need to talk to you," Lila said, standing up like she was ready to chase Chloe away. "She doesn't need you in her life anymore—"

"Ok," Sabrina said.

"Sabrina," Lila hissed, turning hard eyes to the redhead.

Sabrina ignored her, standing up as she met Chloe's gaze. She seemed taller than what Chloe remembered. "Let's go talk."

They walked a little ways away, leaving Lila alone behind them, pouting. Coming to sit at a park bench, the two girls sat quietly for a moment, the silence stiff and weighted around them. Chloe struggled for a moment to think of what to say, what to do. Sabrina waited her, tugging at her shirt hem, anxious.

"I'm sorry," Chloe blurted out. "I'm sorry for all I did. I'm sorry I put you through all that, for, messing you up, for pinning a lot on you. I'm… I'm sorry." She sagged, releasing a breathe now that it was out. "I, I don't expect you to forgive me. And you don't have to. I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Chloe gave Sabrina a fast glance, then looked away, shuffling awkwardly on her feet.

"Thank you," Sabrina murmured, "I, I wanted to hear it for a while."

Chloe gave a stiff nod, eyes on the sidewalk. Shifting awkwardly, she moved, to speak, to ask, to cling to a small hope. Sabrina continued, silencing those hopes.

"I don't think, I don't want to be friends with you again."

"Ok." Chloe breathed in, closing her eyes. "That's ok. I understand that." She expected the chance, after all. "I… I hope it'll get better, Sabrina."

"It will. It has been."

Chloe nodded, hugging herself tightly, her breathing shaky. With a mumbled goodbye, she walked, ignoring the eyes that watched her go, letting her go. It was it, it was done. Sabrina was out of her life. She stopped at the crosswalk, taking deep, shaky breaths.

It was ok. It was going to be ok.

* * *

Alya clutched her cup of coffee, eyes on the foxtail necklace that laid on the table. Across from her, an old man sat calmly, sipping his cup of tea slowly, not sharing Alya's unease at all. Which just made the redhead all the more unsteady, unsure of what he was going to think or to say.

What the fate of the fox was going to be, if it was going to be put away.

And with it, Alya's role as a hero.

That was something she wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, she's done it. She got to live in the shoes a hero. She played her part. Got to be one. It would not be the end of her world if she wasn't a hero anymore. That chapter can be a close.

But, she can also admit that she'd feel restless if she couldn't help as much as she wanted. Or didn't have the power to.

"You did well last night."

Alya blinked, seeing the old man smiling at her kindly, well aware what her thoughts were locked on. He continued, "A little aggressive for the fox, but doable. With time, you'll be able to figure out the miraculous, and Trixx's guidance, I feel confidence in your future."

Alya stared, jaw going slack. "You're talking like… I get to keep the fox."

"Trouble is always brewing in Paris, and the fox's illusion is a useful power. I rather it used by someone passionate to use it, to help and be a true hero." He reached out, lightly touching the necklace, and with a faint glow, Trixx came out of the miraculous, purple orbs looking up at Alya. "I'm sure Trixx can agree."

"It'll be quite a partnership to explore," Trixx added, grinning at Alya.

Alya smiled back, tentatively reaching out, setting her fingers on the kwami's head. It grew when Trixx pressed against her hand, tail swishing about. Fu smiled across from them, starting to stand with a sigh. With a nod, he said, "Welcome to the miraculous team, Rena Rouge."

Fu left them alone, heading off to the Agreste manor to meet and talk with a certain veteran.

Left alone, Alya fidgetted, turning to eye Trixx. Trixx peered back curiously. Licking her lips, Alya tentatively brought up, "There's a good friend that I'd like you to meet, and him to meet you, and, he knows that I was Coccinelle. Even met Tikki."

"And you'd like to reveal yourself as Rena Rouge?"

"I would like him to know," Alya admitted. "He's helped me out a lot when I was at a low point." She reached up, sliding hair behind her hair, fidgeting.

"Let's do it."

When she blinked at Trixx, the kwami only grinned, encouraging, "I've had someone know who Huli was, and while its a sound precaution to be secretive, there are perks in someone knowing. It can be our secret," Trixx added with a playful wink.

Alya chuckled, relieved as she pulled out her phone, dialing his number. "Hey, Nino, can we meet up today? There's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

It was quiet on Chloe's balcony, both Prince Ali and Chloe sat in respective lounge chairs, enjoying the warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze, and the muffled noise of Parisian streets below. Between them, Pollen sat contently, nibbling on chocolate. It was nice, relaxing, content…

"This is boring."

Ali's lips twitched up at Chloe's bored tone, listening to her fidget in her seat. "Not good at relaxing, are you?" Ali teased.

"Give me a fashion magazine and I'll relax."

"You need to learn to enjoy the moment," Pollen advised, turning her dark eyes to Chloe. "Even busy bees need rest."

Chloe just made a face at her, then glanced at the miraculous behind Pollen. The plain looking jewelry sat contently, gleaming in the light, and currently unclaimed. Chloe knows now that Ali was always meant for the Bee, that he had passed it along in the belief that it would help her.

She wrinkled her nose, turning away with a huff. "You should be wearing it," she said.

She felt Ali's eyes on her, curious and warm. "You're the true bee, it should be Malik henceforth."

"Are you—"

"Yes. I'm more of a wasp, than a bee," Chloe said, standing up, turning to eye Prince Ali and Pollen, both peering up at her. "Too mean for bee, but, I could turn that into something. I do better stinging than nurturing."

"So no more Queen Bee?" Ali wondered.

"It was fun while it lasted," Chloe said. "But… its not me. Queen Bee will only return if Malik can't make it."

Pollen drifted up, offering Chloe a smile. "Things were rather stingy for a while, but you did improve. I appreciate the effort and how far you've come. If you are in need of guidance, I will be here to provide."

"Thanks, Pollen."

"Any time, honey."

* * *

It was tense and awkward between them as the sat across from each other at the cafe. Felix had his eyes on the table while Marinette peered up at him, taking in the bags under his eyes, the sag of his shoulders. With a quiet sigh, she murmured, "You really are beating yourself up over this."

Felix glanced her way, then looked away, closing his eyes as his shoulders sagged.

Marinette offered, "I forgive you, for Chessmaster. When under influence, you're not in control, you're not yourself… anything that happened is not your fault."

"It still happens from a motivation I had, something the akuma made use of."

"Akumas twist up a lot," Marinette reasoned.

There was something a weak scoff from Felix, a quiet disagreement, but one he was going to drop for now.

Marinette allowed it to settle, looking over Felix, taking in his quiet, tired appearance, how he looked worn down. For the first time in a long time, he looked lost, unsure of what to do. It was wild to see and think since Felix always knew what to do. Back in the day he was quite the decider. Nothing seemed to trip him up, except for this.

"I really am sorry."

She blinked, watching him lean back in his seat. "I am sorry for securing your win like that, how it devalued your potential and what you can do. I let my father get into my head when I should've ignored him." He met her gaze for a second, then looked away. "As much as I desire our friendship to come back, I've come to accept there's a chance it won't."

"Felix."

"And that's ok. I have wronged you, and I need to face up to that. Accept that mistake."

"Maybe one day, we'll be friends again."

He looked up at her, trying to resist the flicker of hope trying to rise up inside of him. Marinette cleared her throat, continuing, "But, not today. This is something we're going to need to ease back into. A part of me, a big part of me, is still upset and hurt and wants to stay mad at you." He nodded, bowing his head. "But I also know that you regret it. And you're willing to accept it, which, a lot of people wouldn't…" she sighed, slouching back in her seat.

"I'm going to need time to let it go, and you need to stop beating yourself up over it. It happened, it's done. We're both going to work at moving forward. And maybe we'll end up friends again."

"I would prefer that," he admitted quietly.

"Then that's what we'll do," she agreed. "I do miss those days, Felix. I miss you. But still…"

"Mad."

She nodded, sitting up. "So we'll work at it."

He agreed, watching her stand up, tugging at the strap of her purse. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yes."

After Marinette left, Felix also retired home, and upon entering, he stood still for a moment, taking in the empty foyer. He reached up to touch his necklace, only to falter when his fingers came to meet only the cloth of his tie. That's right, it was gone. Broken in half by Ladybug herself, and not brought back by Miraculous Ladybug.

The days as Sparrow were done.

After a moment of debate, he went to seek out his father, desiring to talk with him. Only he never found his in his office like he expected, instead, his eyes settled on a little white box, set on table on the wall.

It was with a mild curiosity that Felix went over to it, never recalling ever seeing the box there before. He opened it, seeing a little butterfly themed brooch resting inside. He raised a brow, well aware that his father was never one for jewelry. Only exception he made was his ring, but even that he took off every now and then.

Why would his father have a brooch?

With another bout of curiosity, Felix reached for it, just to look it over, only to stiffen when he touched it, a light purple light coming from it.

He dropped the box, scrambling away as the light dimmed, revealing a small, purple being that gazed at Felix with tired purple eyes. Despite the exhaustive state, the being smiled at Felix, not minding his gape or the slack jaw directed at him. The being just clasped his paws together, bowing to Felix as he greeted him.

"Hello, Felix. It's nice to officially meet you."

"H-how do you?"

The being replied with his own question, his quiet voice full of wary hope. "Can you take me home, please?"

Felix stared at it, his thoughts a blur as he struggled to process this, what was before him, what was being asked. He turned his gaze down to the butterfly brooch, a puzzle clicking together in mind, what was in his hand, what this was, what it meant.

He stared, feeling cold and numb and stiff. This, this was big. Overwhelming. He didn't quite know what to do with this.

But, for the being's question, the answer was obvious. That, he could answer, and do.

With a gulp and a nervous lick of his lips, he told the small being, "I can. C-can you show me the way?"

He received a thankful, relieved smile. It was over. It was now over.


End file.
